<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beloved Without Fear by Ladywhite97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209833">Beloved Without Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite97/pseuds/Ladywhite97'>Ladywhite97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Disney, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, Original Character(s), Reverse Harem, Romance, Twisted Fairytale, Twisted Romance, twisted Wonderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227,951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladywhite97/pseuds/Ladywhite97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love. Protection. Warmth. Joy. Everything good...everything sacred to what a child, any child deserves. Every new-born child bears no sins. In a perfect world, every child would have and would be all of these things. But that is not such a case for one. Young Willow has lived her life as a pariah. Shunned by those around her. Bullied by her peers. Unloved and omitted by her own parents. Lost and alone, she wishes for a chance to be free. When all hope seemed lost, Willow suddenly found herself in a different world, summoned by a magic mirror. A twisted, magical world with secrets hidden around every corner. Will Willow find her way back home, or will she realise...that she's already home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*I do not own Twisted Wonderland and no profit of any kind is being made<br/>         *Twisted Wonderland, in its entirety, is owned by  Aniplex and Walt Disney Japan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Author's note: Warning: This story will contain some scenes of abuse, bullying, mentionings of suicide. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. Read at your own risk.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note: Warning: This story will contain some scenes of abuse, bullying, mentionings of suicide. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. Read at your own risk.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2LiPsCy6KA&amp;feature=emb_title">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_2LiPsCy6KA&amp;feature=emb_title</a>
</p><p> </p><p>As a child, I've always used to love fairytales. The simplistic, good-versus-bad narrative of fairy tales and the characters within them. Whatever the story, fairy tales helped me feel...safe and comfortable with the story as it develops. So even if the hero or heroine at the centre of the tale experiences difficulties or hardship along the way, I could feel confident that they are going in the right direction. At least...that's what I used to think. But as of now...I don't think there's a fairytale book that'll do anything for me.</p><p>Magic? Fairies? Dragons? Heart-racing adventures? Happy Endings..? Those don't exist. They never have...except only in those children's storybooks. And my life...is anything but a fairytale. If you asked me about my life, what would you expect me to say? That my life is normal? That I live as every other teenage girl does? That is what I would say...because I don't want to tell you the truth. I've never had a normal life. I envy the other girls and boys around me.</p><p>They have parents who tell them, even show them, that they love them. They have families who support them and care about them. They've had people to turn to for support and guidance. But I...I don't.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Just shut up, you..."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Leave! Go away! You're not wanted!"</b> </em>
</p><p>My parents have never said it, nor do they show it. Not anymore. My father and mother...hated me. I was barely acknowledged by them. I was starting to think I was nothing more than a burden on them. They do see me. They do hear my voice. I wanted to believe that they had loved me from birth...but as I grew older, my parents began intentionally distancing themselves from me.</p><p>A happy family...  We were a happy family. Once upon a time. My father would hold me tight in his arms and would call me his Little Starlight. My mother and I would play the piano together and sing songs. We would play together all the time. It was fun. We're always smiling and being happy. But...I always felt like something was off. I didn't know what. It felt like...I was in the middle of a play. And I... I just wanted to know. And one night when we were having dinner, I decided to ask them.</p><p>
  <em>"Mother, father? Why do you always look so happy? Are you always this happy? Doesn't anything sad ever happen?"</em>
</p><p>I wanted to kick myself in the ribs for ever muttering out those words. Because of mother's smile... her once kind and gentle smile...I would never see it again.</p><p><b>"WHAT KIND OF DEMON CHILD ARE YOU!? FOR WHOSE SAKE DO YOU THINK THIS WAS ALL FOR?! TRYING EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMN DAY LIVING WITH A BEAST?! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!?"</b> My mother screamed at me as she smashed plates, knocked over our food and nearly destroyed the dinner table. I was left in a fearful daze. I had never seen my mother behave like this. My father...might have as he remained calm throughout her screams.</p><p>That night...the play had come to an end.</p><p><em>"Mommy? Mommy... Daddy?"</em> I remembered crying most of the evening. I never felt such terror from my parents before. I was scared that I might've ruined something. So I went out of my room to try and apologise for what I've done. It was none of my business. I should've been happy they were happy. <em>"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."</em> I stood outside their door, crying. Sobbing how sorry I was. I don't remember how long I stood there for but eventually, they opened the door. My father stared down at me and mother refused to look at me. My father then began to reach me.</p><p>They... Hated me.</p><p>I was a heavy burden. They were struggling. All this time, they had been struggling. And in the end...it broke. Never to be able to return. I was...</p><p>
  <em>"Daddy! I'm sorry!!" She cried as her father grabbed her by the hair and slamming her head against the floor as her mother watched impassively.</em>
</p><p>I was unwanted.</p><p>Everything began to fall apart after that. For most of my elementary school years, my parents locked me inside the house. Inside my room. And in other places. They've made up excuses were I was gravely ill and couldn't go outside. I was only allowed to leave to use the bathroom or take a bath. Their hatred for me...was just as evident as that night. When I turned twelve, they seem that they had no other choice but to let me go outside.</p><p>My fear for my parents had only grown to be worse. Whenever I walked back to school, whenever I look at the front door to my house. I always get that praying feeling when I entered the house. Were they in a good mood? If bad just wait until it passes. Just keep waiting...until someday they would forgive me for all the problems I've caused them.</p><p>Will they forgive me? Will I ever be able...to go back again?</p><p>
  <em>"Now you listen to me." Her father said gruffly as the two of them stood outside of her new school. "It's required for you to go to school so you'll go every day they have it. You'll do everything your teachers tell you, and you'll come straight home unless you ask permission to do otherwise." He sounded very stern. "But every other rule from home still applies. You don't talk unless spoken to; you don't tell anyone anything unnecessary; you obey everything the adults say unless I overrule them. Do you understand?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y-Yes sir..." The young girl squeaked her response, never looking her father in the eye, keeping her head low. She couldn't look at him. She was too scared to.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If you understand then I'll see you at home later tonight." He said turning away from her, going back to the car where her mother was sitting in and driving away. For the first time, the girl lifted her head to look at her parents driving away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She left out a small sigh to calm her stressed nerves. She looked up at the school before her. There were lots of young and old people walking into the building, many were hugging and saying goodbye to their parents, many were meeting up with their friends, and many looked reluctant to head into the school.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was the first day of middle school. The girl was happy that she'd finally have a reason to be somewhere else other than home or in her room. But the faces of so many people she hadn’t met before intimidated her. She was scared of them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She gulped down the lump in her throat and slowly began to walk into the school. She took notice of how bright and cheerful every student was. How happy they looked when they laughed and raced into the school. She felt like she stood out like a sore thumb when walking into the building.</em>
</p><p>My life in school...might've been worse than home. I was labelled as a freak of nature and my schoolmates would bully me mercilessly. They'd always found a reason to make me feel even more worthless.</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Here's wicked witch Willow!"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"She looks so disgusting!"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"A living demon girl"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Freak!"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Careful. She might put a spell on you."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Ugh, she's so ugly."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"Ugly and pathetic."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"The police should put her in a freak show."</b> </em>
</p><p>They've always said things like this throughout grade and middle school. I've tried to tell my teachers about this...I trusted them. I did. They were nice people and they made attempts to help me...but when they did, a couple of my schoolmates cornered me behind the school and beat me up. They broke my arm that day. Since that day...I decided to never speak up about it again. I was scared that if I spoke up, bad things will only happen.</p><p>After that, I tried to get up. I needed to go home. I was told that I should come home immediately once school was over. But...my body...it hurt. I was only able to make it to the main gate before my legs gave out on me. There I was found by a teacher, he called an ambulance and I was immediately hospitalized. Everything was a blur from there. But I remember waking up in the hospital. I looked over and saw a doctor talking to a couple wearing suits.</p><p>
  <em>"There were countless number of injuries that couldn't be seen. Her collapse too... If those around her realised more quickly... She'll have to be hospitalised for the time being. We'll want to discuss things with her parents and if there's no improvement-..."</em>
</p><p>One of them, a man took notice that I woke up and he and his partner walked over to me. <em>"Hello there. How do you feel?"</em> He asked me. <em>"You're in the hospital."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Who...?"</em>
</p><p><em>"We were called by the request of your grandparents. He said he would come and get you." </em>The woman said.<em> "Do you remember what happened to you? A teacher said he saw you collapsed and-."</em></p><p>
  <em>"I... Have to go home. I've got to go home."</em>
</p><p>I tried to get up and go straight home. I had to go back home. They'll be so upset with me. I have to go home before it gets too late. I tried to leave but the woman grabbed my shoulders and tried to steady me. I had just realised how much I was shaking.</p><p>
  <em>"We've already contacted your parents. We also have a lot of things to discuss with them what's happening with you. Miss Lockhart, you must rest."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Wh...why? Stop it! Please, stop it! I was wrong! It's all my fault. It's all my fault, so please, let me go back home! I've got to go back!"</em>
</p><p>I tried to leave, but they refused to let me. I had to go back. Before... There's no turning back.</p><p><em><b>"It's okay..."</b></em> I stop mid-action when I saw my mother standing in the doorway. I was happy again. I was about to run towards her, hug her, tell her I love her. But then...</p><p>
  <em> <b>"It's okay...if you don't come back anymore. It's okay if you go somewhere we can't see you anymore. ...Don't know anymore. We don't know how we should love you anymore. A demon child like you...should never have even existed."</b> </em>
</p><p>My heart had stopped beating after that. I didn't know what to say. Or even think. It had been painful when my classmates called me a demon...but to hear it twice from my mother... Wh-why? Why is this...happening?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Why? Come on, you know better. It's because you're a worthless, revolting little bitch. A waste of space. Do you honestly believe they would love you? Do you think that anyone would love you? You, a miserable little worm with such ugly features? Hahaha...! Now that's a laugh.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>M...mother....? No...please...don't go...I'm sorry....don't leave me...</em>
</p><p>I just sat there...frozen as my mother turn and proceeded to leave. But she was halted by the doctor and the man in the suit. <em>"M-ma'am...let's talk outside."</em> The doctor said.</p><p>
  <em> <b>She said it's okay if you don't come back. Isn't that just fitting for scum like you?</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>It's okay if you don't come back.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>If you don't come back.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>YOU'RE NOT WANTED!</em> </b>
</p><p><em>"Why? How could you say such a thing so easily?" </em>The doctor asked her. <em>"Ma'am. I like to have a word with you." </em>The man in the suit said in a scary voice as they went outside. The woman stayed with me and held me as I began to break apart.</p><p>My parents never came to visit me again after that. And I wasn't allowed to go back to them. I had lost my home. The couple in the suits revealed to me that they were workers for a shelter for children like me. Eventually, they brought me to my aunt and uncle on my mother's side to live with them. They were the only family left to take me in. They didn't know what had been happening to me, so when they did, they promised me that they would protect me. That they would give me the love I needed.</p><p>I knew they meant what they said. They were kind and honest people. But I couldn't bring myself to get close to anyone. I couldn't sit with them. I couldn't eat with them. It hurt being there. It hurt being at school, where my tormentors remained. It hurt being outside.</p><p>I was so afraid. Except for my teachers and my aunt and uncle, I was so afraid that everyone around me would hurt me. Just like them. I was a pariah. Aside from my aunt's family, everyone looked at me with judging, cold eyes. I could barely tell what they were thinking. Some even laughed cruelly whenever I tripped 'accidentally' or 'injure' myself. My parents were gone...my bullies never stopped attacking me...the neighbours would talk about me even when I'm in earshot. They would talk about the 'demon girl' and how she drove a good woman insane.</p><p>
  <em>What was wrong?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You're what's wrong.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em>What was the mistake?</em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>You were the mistake. You were born as a mistake.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was there no turning back? From the very beginning?</em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You should have never been born.</em> </b>
</p><p>Even before the events at the hospital...the real me, whoever she might've been, had gone away too. I just...want to be free from all this. I just want to be like everyone else. Happy. Having friends. Enjoying my life. I just...want to be loved. To have even just one friend by my side. I don't why this was happening to me. I don't know why! Why had made me into an outcast?! What did I do to hurt my parents? Was this how I'm supposed to live? I've tried so hard to be a good girl these past years.</p><p>I ignored the pain my bullies caused me. I forgave my parents whenever they hurt me and I love them. I try my best in my classes to get good grades...I did what I could to show that I was a good girl. I wasn't a demon. But I soon came to terms with the fact that I was cursed to be like this. I was by myself. No one could help me. No one could be my friend. No one could love me.</p><p>And that terrified me the most. I just....wanted to do something to know if my parents still loved me, even a small fraction...but I'll never found out. Several months after they disowned me, my parents cut off all contact with me and from what I heard from my aunt's friends, began living their lives as if I didn't exist. I'll never know if my parents loved me. Or if they ever did. If my parents didn't love me, then who will? How can anyone love a girl whose own parents refuse to love her? Whose own parents abandon her? How can <b>I</b> ever learn to love without the pure terror of getting beaten and thrown away?</p><p>That's when my life has changed when I began my first year of high school. My aunt told me to try my best to reenter back into normality again and I promised I would. I felt sick to my stomach halfway through and I went to the bathroom to try and calm myself down during lunch hour. When I started to feel slightly better, I decided to walk around a little to clear my head. During my walk, I saw a strange mirror in the hallway. I could barely see my reflection as the glass was completely pitched black.</p><p>This might sound insane, but I could've sworn that the black mirror was...calling my name? I was curious, so I walked over to it. I stared at the black mirror and I found myself going into some kind of trance. I could then clearly hear the mirror calling my name. Over and over again... I could hear a voice speaking to me. I thought I could see something in the mirror and I felt my hand twitch.</p><p>But I snapped out of it and stepped away from it. <em>'What was that? I...I must be feeling sicker than I thought.'</em></p><p>I stared at the mirror for a moment longer before I decided I should hurry and get to class. But then I was suddenly surrounded by five students, three of them I recognized from middle school. One of the boys looked at me and gagged on sight. <em><b>"Ugh! Oh God, she's a freak!"</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>"See? I told you she was ugly."</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"How is she still alive?"</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>"I heard rumours that she can put curses on people like a witch."</b> </em>
</p><p>I was overcome with fear. I was scared of what they were going to do to me. I pretended to not be bothered by them and just walk away. I thought if I let them say what they wanted to say, they would move on. But then... <em><br/></em></p><p><em><b>"Hey! Wicked Witch! Are you ignoring me?!" </b></em>She grabbed me by the hair and shoved me. She slapped me hard across the face and her yelling...had reminded me of <b>her</b>. <em><b>"You are so disgusting!! You've got some nerve to try and ignore me!" </b></em>She yelled as she lifted me by my blazer. <em><b>"Do you think you're better than me, is that it?!"</b></em></p><p>
  <em>"Please... I-I'm s-sorry... Don't hurt-."</em>
</p><p>She and the others began to laugh at me.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Hahaha!! You... you really are pathetic, you know that?! Hahaha!!  You... y</em> <em>ou're just no good. Are you? Completely useless. Even if you had someone, you're no good. You should realise how little you're worth. That you're there to make up numbers. Your darkness and despair will devour you...and I can't wait to watch. Figure it out, you. Aren't. Wanted."</em> </b>
</p><p><em><b>"We don't need you." </b></em>My father's words echoed in my mind.</p><p>And then...she pushed me. What none of them, or even me at the moment, realised was that we were on the third floor and she had pushed me through an open window. Sending me to fall straight down. My eyes widened as my body felt heavy. They all watched me fall before two ran off as a teacher came running down. I couldn't even utter a scream as I was closing in towards the ground. They saw that in the face of death, your life flashes before your eyes.</p><p>My mind sped through my entire 15 years of life and at the very end. My eyes widened as a black shadow began speeding towards me. Just as my back touched the earth... everything had fallen into darkness. I don't know what exactly happened after that...but I remember floating in an endless black void. It was akin to either deep space or deep sea. Then...I heard a voice. It was faint at first, but the more I listened...I realised that it was the same voice I heard before. From that black mirror.</p><p>
  <em>"Ahh...my dear beloved. A lovely and noble flower of evil. Truly, you are the most beautiful of all. Mirror, Mirror on the wall...who is the..."</em>
</p><p>That's when my body became a bit heavier and I felt myself being gently placed in a soft bed. And...I began to slowly drift off to sleep. For a moment.</p><p>
  <em>"Those who are guided by the dark mirror, as long as your heart desires, take the hand that appears in the mirror."</em>
</p><p>Then, for some reason, I heard a horse sputter and I felt like I was sleeping in some kind of carriage. Considering the horse's hooves and the slightly bumpy ride. I was still in a daze so I didn't think too much about it. After a while, I thought I heard a strange noise. Like something was being dropped.</p><p><em>'What's that noise...?'</em> I thought to myself.</p><p>"Crap. People are coming. Gotta get a uniform while..."</p><p>Though I was slowly waking up, I heard a strange voice coming from somewhere, but it was too dark to see. I heard the owner of this voice struggling to open something. "Grrr!! The lid is too heavy." Lid? "Time for...my secret move! Guwaaahuuh~~~ There!" Suddenly before my very eyes, a mass of blue fire erupted. "F-fire?!" I cried out.</p><p>Suddenly my eyes were temporally blinded when bright lights lit up. When it began to die down, I reopened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. A bizarre one with floating coffins around. I quickly realise I had been inside one of them. But waking up in a coffin wasn't what caught my attention. It was this strange creature in front of me. "Ok, ok. Gotta get... Whaaaaaa!!! Why are you up?!"</p><p>"A...t-talking r-raccoon?!" I stuttered out.</p><p>He looked very annoyed when I said that because he glared at me and shouted, "Who are you calling a raccoon?! I am the Great Grim!! Well, whatever. Hey, human! Hurry and give me those clothes!" His fur was grey with a white patch at his chest and pink paw pads, and he has electric blue flames blazing from his ears. His eyes are also bright blue. Around his neck, he wears a black-and-white striped bow tie which is torn at the end and his tail is shaped like a pitchfork. "Whatever! Hurry and gimme those clothes! Otherwise...I'll roast ya!" He says as the blue fire formed around him.</p><p>When I saw him and the floating coffins around, I could think of one logical conclusion. "I must be dreaming. I'm dreaming. A dream where I get roasted by a raccoon, that's a new one..."</p><p>"I said I'm not a freaking raccoon!!" He shouted.</p><p>I had no idea what going on and I didn't have the energy to handle talking with this strange...cat? So I just stepped out of the coffin and wandered off. As I walked through this strange dream, I took notice that this whole place looks a lot like a huge school, considering I passed a room that resembled a classroom. I walked through a courtyard and soon found myself in a library...I think?</p><p>It sure looked like a library but I was taken aback by the number of floating books. As I looked around the library, I finally realised that I was wearing an entirely different uniform. I wore a completely black uniform. A black blazer with a golden trim on the collar and three gold buttons. On my left arm, I had a grey ribbon tied with a dark grey emblem that was in the shape of a mirror. A white dress shirt with a black and white striped tie, a grey vest with six golden buttons and gold trim. On my left arm was a grey armband with a black line and a dull grey emblem of a mirror. A black skirt with gold trim at the bottom, black thigh-high stockings with a single gold line at the top and brown school loafers.</p><p>"Okay...this is a weird dream." I said to myself. I had never seen this type of uniform before so I was confused why I would dream something like this. And with such details. I knew I had an overactive imagination as a child but I thought I have outgrown that. I was about to leave the library when I first a familiar voice.</p><p>"Get back here, boy!"</p><p>I turned around and I saw Grim flying towards me with an angry look on his face and his blue flames were following him. Also... boy? That hurt. I looked down at myself and wondered if I seriously lacked feminine features? Then my face fell. Who am I kidding? Of course, I do. Even in my own dreams, I can't escape being made fun of. "Did you really you'd get away from my nose? Dumb human!" As he talked, I stared at him. I began to wonder if I can pet him. I mean, he was so small and I love small animals, it was hard to resist. I was hesitant, but I slowly reached out my hand. "If you don't wanna get roasted, better hand over-.</p><p>
  <em>*Crack!*</em>
</p><p>"Buwah?! Ow! What's with this cord?!" He shouted.</p><p>This had caught me off guard. One second Grim was making his threats to burn me, then the next, a sound of a whip came and now he's tied up. "This is no mere cord. It is a lash of love!" A new voice said. I looked past Grim and was surprised to see a fairly tall man walking towards us. His face was concealed by a half-mask resembling a raven's beak. Through this mask, I could see that his eyes were glowing gold. He had pointed ears and short, wavy black hair. He dawns a grand coat outside of his suit. Thick blackbird feathers curl out from its blue-collar, while the tips of the coat are cut to resemble two bird wings. He wore black gloves on either hand, with golden claw rings over each of his fingers. Three mirror-like accessories are attached to his hip, with four golden keys dangling from them. He wears another mirror-like charm on his hat, which has three more keys - making a total of seven.</p><p>His eyes fell upon me and he let out a sigh. "Ah, found you at last. Are you one of the new students? You shouldn't do things like that. Leaving the gate on your own! Not only that but you've yet to tame your familiar which has broken several school rules"</p><p>"E-excuse me, but he's isn't-. Wait, did you call me a s-student?" I asked.</p><p>"Let me go! I'm not his freaking familiar!" Grim shouted as he struggled to get loose. This mysterious man turns his head to scold Grim but stops as he looks back at me. He blinked in confusion and his jaw dropped. He looked at me from head to toe and took a step back. "Wait? You're not a boy, you're a girl." He said.</p><p>"Uh...y-yes? I am." I told him. I don't why, but I felt myself flushed with embarrassment. I found that odd that would I feel embarrassed within a dream. This mysterious man gave me another look over as if he was analysing me. Grim gawked at me and his eyes were wide. "What do you mean that's a girl?!" He shouted in shock.</p><p>"Am I that unfeminine?" I asked, feeling a bit insecure about it now.</p><p>"This is interesting..." The man mused. He then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Moving along. The rebellious ones also say they're not one's familiars. Just quiet down for a moment." This strange man walked over to Grim and with a flick of his finger, had silenced him. Making him unable to speak now. "Mmmghmmmm!"</p><p>"My goodness. It's unprecedented for a new student to leave the Gate on their own. Uuuggh...how impatient can you be? The ceremony is already well underway. Let's head to the Hall of Mirrors." The man said as he turned back to me. I just looked at him with confusion. "B-but he isn't my-... Gate?" I asked him.</p><p>"It's the room you woke up in will all of the doors. All students who wish to attend this academy must pass through one of those doors to arrive here. Normally, students wake up only after the door is opened with a special key but..." He explained as he began to trail off. I thought back where I had "woken up" and remembered the fire that Grim had used to open the coffin. "The fire must've blown the lid off." I said.</p><p>"So, in the end, the culprit appears to be this familiar. If you're going to bring it with you, you have to take responsibility and properly take care of it." The man scolded me. I had no idea what was even happening at this point. I felt dizzy and somewhat sick. Just what kind of dream was this? I tried to rationalise this. M-maybe after I fell out of that window...I-I was sent to the hospital and after receiving medication, I'm in a delusional coma. That makes sense...right? This is all just in my head.</p><p>"I see." He said. He then let out a small yell. "...Oh my! Now isn't the time to be long-winded. The entrance ceremony will soon come to a close. Let's move on." He began to walk away, but I called out to him. If this some delusional dream, then at the very least I want to see how this will turn out. "W-wait! P-please, could you tell me who you are?" I asked.</p><p>"What's this? Are you still dazed? It appears the teleportation magic has left you disoriented... Well, it is fine. It happens often enough. I shall give you an explanation as we make our way there, for I am gracious." He told me in a slightly overdramatic tone. I gave a nod and, along with a tied up Grim, I followed him through the courtyard to this...entrance ceremony and he explains on who he is and what this place is</p><p>He cleared his throat and began. "Ahem. This is Night Raven College. Those magicians blessed with a unique aptitude for magic gather from all over the world, here at the most prestigious magical academy in Twisted Wonderland. And I am the principal, appointed to take care of this academy by the board chairman, Dire Crowley."</p><p>And I thought I was getting dizzy before. Magicians? Wonderland? I didn't believe at first. Those types of things only exist in my old fairytale books. Guess my love of fairytales hasn't faded away yet if I'm dreaming of all this. This was some strange dream and I decided to play along with it until I wake up. "Ma... magician?" I asked.</p><p>"Only those magicians seen as worthy by the Dark Mirror can attend this school. Chosen ones use the Gate and are summoned here from around the world." He said. Those words then shook me to the core. A mirror? More specifically, a dark mirror. That's when I remember a mirror in my school and how I was in some daze...was that the Dark Mirror he meant? Is that what...? No, no...can't be. This dream is just messing up my memories. "More importantly, this Night Raven College is for males only."</p><p>I blinked. "....What?" And now I think this dream can't get any weirder. Why in the world would I dream of being in an all-male college? "An Ebony Carriage carrying a Gate should have gone to meet you as well." He told me. I tried to remember the very last thing before I hit the ground, before I fell asleep, so I can try to make sense of this silly dream. As I look back, a chilling thought came to me. Seconds before I hit, I could clearly remember that black shadow. The shape it took when it rushed at me, was a large horse. "I think I remember a horse with a terrifying face..." I said.</p><p>Crowley nodded his head. "The Ebony Carriage goes to welcome new students chosen by the Dark Mirror. They are special carriages that carry the doors to the academy. The Market decided long ago that carriages are used to welcome people on special days."</p><p>"So you're saying that carriage just brought me here on its own? And...am I the only girl here?" I nervously asked. Without hesitating, Crowley firmly nodded his head and calmly said, "Why yes, my little crow. You can be the exception here."</p><p>"Oh...um, thank you?"</p><p>"Muggamm!! Muggghh!!" I heard Grim shout through his sealed lips, but Crowley didn't pay much attention to him as he then said that we had arrived at the entrance ceremony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Entrance Ceremony. A Cruel Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The entrance ceremony taking place in the school's Mirror chamber and most of the new arrivals were chattering amongst themselves as five students stood out from the rest. "Is that all for the new student dorm assignments?" A young boy with silver eyes asked as he looked around the room. He placed a hand on hip and turned to the students that were assigned to him. "Listen up new students. Here in Heartslabyul, I am the rules. Break them and it's off with your head."</p><p>The. students flinched at that. The way he said that, made it sound like he was serious. Though they hoped that was just a figure of speech and he didn't mean that in any threatening way. "...Uuugghh. The stuffy ceremony is finally over." Another boy said with a yawn. A much taller man with long brown hair with two braids on either side and green eyes, with a thin scar going his left eyebrow to his cheek. "We're going back to the dorm. Savanaclaws, follow me." He said.</p><p>"To the new students, congratulations on entering this academy. Enjoy your life here to its fullest." Another boy with silvery-blue colour eyes said. He wore a pair of silver glasses and has a beauty mark below his lip on the left side of his face. "As the dormitory leader of Octavinelle, I will support you to the best of my ability." He said.</p><p>"By the way, where did the dean go? He flew out right in the middle of the ceremony." A tall, handsome man with violet eyes asked.</p><p>"Abandoning his post..." Another voice said, but a bit of whisper. Not a person but a floating tablet in place. Most students were confused as to why a tablet was being presented instead of the real person.</p><p>"Did he get a stomachache or something?" Another boy asked. He had short and choppy white hair and has tan skin. Before anything else could be said, Crowley had barged into the room, exclaiming, "Not at all!"</p><p>"Ah, he's here." The boy with the silver-eyes said. Crowley let out a sigh of disappointment and placed his hands on his hips. "I cannot believe you all. We were missing one new student so I went to find her." He tells them. The five dorm leaders were now left confused and they each looked when Crowley said 'her'. What was he talking about? This was an all-male school, wasn't it? Willow stayed back as she didn't feel very comfortable in walking up and making introductions. Crowley turned back and saw that Willow was hiding behind a black curtain and smiled kindly. "Come on, don't be shy."</p><p>Willow was hesitant, but even within a dream, she had to listen to a teacher/principal and stepped out into the open. Making herself known to the rest of the students in the Mirror chamber. But she didn't speak up or lifted her eyes to look at them. But safe to say, she quickly grabbed everyone's attention. A girl with a strikingly beautiful appearance. She has straight, waist-length white hair with bangs that fall just above her big silver eyes. She is a slender girl with a perfectly proportioned body with snowy-white skin and wore large circular glasses, giving her a scholarly appearance.</p><p>Willow's eyes widened when she saw what was before her. What Crowley said was right. Night Raven was an all-male college. She had looked as much as she could around the room, but she didn't find another girl anywhere. Anxiety swelled within her as she comes to fully realise that she was all alone in an all-male college...but what she wanted to know was why? Why was she here? What kind of dream was this? As she walked through the room towards Crowley, most of the boys were looking at her and began to whisper amongst themselves.</p><p>Willow's heart rapidly beat in fear as she tried to hide her face. But she could feel their eyes on her. They were talking about her. Whispering about her. She didn't catch what they were saying as many were speaking and mumbling all at once. Willow shut her eyes as she tried to calm herself down. <em>'Stay calm...stay calm...! J-just ignore them...'</em></p><p>
  <em> <b>'Wicked witch Willow!' 'Freakshow! Freakshow!' You don't laugh or cry! What's with you?!' 'Demon girl!' 'Don't ignore me!'</b> </em>
</p><p>Willow gripped her head as she desperately tried to block out the voices. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she accidentally bumped into Crowley's back. Willow quickly apologises to him, but the Headmaster simply smiled at her and he motioned for her to step forward. When she did, she took notice all of the boys were wearing all black and purple clothing and hooded robes. She wondered if this type of uniform was mandatory for meetings like this. Crowley then walked over to her and said, "You are the only one yet to be assigned a dormitory. I shall watch over the raccoon, step in front of the Dark Mirror."</p><p>"Mghgmh!!!" Grim shouted as he flailed around. Willow looked over and saw a large mirror hanging on the wall and thought that was the Dark Mirror...but it looked a bit different when she first found it. Willow walked over to it and was surprised to see it glow for a brief moment before a theatrical mask appeared in the mirror surrounded by green fire.</p><p>"State thy name..." It said.</p><p>Willow clutched at her chest and she told it her name. "W... Willow Lockhart."</p><p>The Dark Mirror stared at her with its empty eyes for a moment before it said, "The shape of thy soul is..." But then it paused. It narrowed its eyes and Willow shrank underneath its gaze. She didn't know why but something about this was making her regret ever following Crowley here. "I do not know." The Dark Mirror then said.</p><p>"Come again?" Crowley questioned.</p><p>"I sense not a spark of magic from this one..." The Dark Mirror said. "The colour, the shape, all are nothing. Therefore, she suited for no dormitory." That was all the mirror said before he abruptly vanished and the students around began to talk. Willow didn't care about a dorm, but her hands tightly clenched at her skirt. Her body was shaking. What the mirror said about her soul got to her. The colour and the shape...were nothing? Nothing...? Does that mean what she thought it means...? Was that the problem all along? Was she...nothing?</p><p>Crowley walked up to her and looked over at her one more time, he was so confused. During the years he's spent as Headmaster, not once has this ever occurred. "An Ebony Carriage would absolutely never go to meet someone who can't use magic!" He shouted. "In 100 years, there has not been a mistake in student selection. So why in the world...?"</p><p>At this point, Willow had enough of this dream and wanted to wake up now. Even in her dreams, she was worthless. She was nothing. Willow looked up and was about to just run away when Grim broke whatever spell that was keeping his mouth shut. "Mghmgh... Pah! Then I'll take her place!" He shouted.</p><p>"Stay right there! Raccoon!" Crowley shouted at him, but Grim ignored him and kept on going, "Unlike that dumb human, I can use magic! Let me in the school instead! If you need proof, I'll show you right now!"</p><p>"Everyone, get down!" The boy with the silver eyes shouted. At his word, everyone immediately ducked for cover just as Grim took a deep breath and unleashed his magic. "Nnnaaah!" He yelled. A fire broke around the room, nearly catching everyone on sight. The students let out a yell as they ran to avoid the fire. Unfortunately, one wasn't so lucky. "Waaaah! HOT! HOT! HOT! My butt's on fire!" The boy with white hair screamed.</p><p>"At this rate, the school will be a sea of fire! Somebody catch that raccoon!" Crowley shouted.</p><p>"Tch. Suck ups." The taller boy with green eyes said, looking very annoyed with this. He wasn't fazed at all what's happening. The handsome one looked over at him and gave a small smile. "Hmm? Aren't you good at hunting? Doesn't it look like a nice, plump snack?" He asked him. The taller boy with green eyes said, "Why me? Do it yourself." Thinking it is a waste of time.</p><p><em>'Good at hunting...? A plump snack? What does that mean?'</em> Willow thought.</p><p>"Mr Crowley, please leave it to me." The boy with the glasses said with a cheery smile. "I'm sure the others couldn't stomach harassing the poor creature, so I will take it upon myself."</p><p>"That's Azul for you. Always trying to earn himself points." The voice in the tablet said.</p><p>"Umm, hey, could someone put out the fire on my ass already?!" The white-haired boy shouted. Meanwhile, Willow was sitting on her knees, stiff like a statue, and was bewildered by what's happening around her. This was a school, right? If that was the case... <em>'Then what kind of school is this?'</em> She thought.</p><p>"Are you all even listening?!" Crowley shouted at the students. The boy with green eyes let out another annoyed sigh and crossed his arms. "If it's just catching some stupid raccoon, can't you do it yourself, teach?" He asked.</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a raccoon!" Grim shouted. "The Great Grim that will become the greatest magician ever is me!"</p><p>"It certainly has moxie. Care to help me, Riddle?" Azul asked the silver-eyed boy.</p><p>"I can't overlook those who break the rules. Let's hurry and get this over with." Riddle says.</p><p>Azul and Riddle then unhooked a small staff from their belts and rushed over at Grim who was too engrossed in conducting his fire magic to realise it. When he did notice, he quickly took to running, causing Riddle and Azul to chase after him. Willow watched from the stage in both amazement and shock as she watched the boys perform true, genuine magic. Firing off spells to either catch Grim or stop him from running.</p><p>No way was this real... This can't be real!! Willow was becoming overwhelmed with so many thoughts that she couldn't handle the ever-increasing weight and fell to her knees. She turned back to the others and saw they weren't in the least bit fazed. As if they had seen stuff like this a hundred times over, and it's more likely that they have. "Ow!" Willow cried out as she yanked her hand back. Cradling it when she noticed that she placed her hand near a patch of fire. The painful sensation caused her to finally come to the shocking realisation.</p><p>She felt that. She felt the fire burn her hand. And it felt real. If she could feel it... then that means, this was no dream. She was really in some other world. A world where magic and creatures like Grim truly exist. Then a thought came to her. If this was real and all of these students possess magic, and if she was the only one without magic....then how was she going to survive?</p><p>With one final burst of magic, Riddle and Azul managed to chase Grim back to the centre. Riddle rushed in and shouted, "OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Willow sprung up to her feet, ready to shout for him to not hurt Grim. But instead of slicing off his head as she thought, a heart-shaped, black and red lock appeared around the cat creature's neck. "Nygah! The heck is this?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Laws of the Queen of Hearts: Number 23 "One shall never bring a cat into a festival"." Riddle said. "You being a cat means you've broken the rule. I shall have you leave at once."</p><p>"I'm not a cat!!" Grim shouted, baring his fangs at the silver-eyed boy. He clawed at the lock and said, "I'll burn this collar right up and...!" Grim took a deep breath and tried to burn the lock off of him, but his fire did not appear. He tried again, but nothing appeared. Not even a spark of fire came to his aid. "...E-eh? I can't use my fire!"</p><p>Seeing him looks so confused at the sudden loss of his magic brought a smirk on Riddle's face. "Hmph! You won't be using any magic until I remove the collar. Just like an ordinary cat." He said. Willow looked in between lock and Riddle, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. <em>'Thank goodness...he only sealed away his magic. I think?'</em> She thought. At least he did that instead of cutting off his head. Then again, Willow didn't think he would be allowed to do that anyway.</p><p>"Wh-what?! I'm not some pet!" Grim shouted, feeling insulted that someone of his sheer talent and intellect was being treated with such disrespect. He's not just some common housepet, he was a genius! Riddle narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't worry, I'd never keep a pet like you. I'll take it off anyway when you get thrown you get thrown out." Riddle told him. Azul looked over at him and gave a smile. For some reason, Willow thought that there was more to that friendly smile. "Wow, as amazing as ever. Any and all magic gets sealed by your unique magic, Riddle." Azul said. "I want it... No. I wouldn't want that cast on me."</p><p>Willow decided that this was now a good time to talk to Crowley about sending her back home and she went over to him to do just that. "Um...excuse me? Headmaster Crowley, I-." She began to say when he suddenly whipped around and gave her a heated, disapproving look. Willow flinched and backed away in slight fear and Crowley began to scold her. "You must do something about this! It's your familiar! Properly discip-!"</p><p>"He's not my familiar. He never was." Willow told him. "When I woke up here, he was the one who broke the lock, and he's been trying to take my place as a student here."</p><p>Crowley blinked in slight confusion and pulled back his initial disappointment. "...Eh? It's not yours?" He asked. Willow shook her head. "No, he isn't. And to be honest, Headmaster, I have tried to tell you he wasn't mine from the start." She told him. Crowley thought about for a second before looking surprised, a little ashamed for assuming that Grim was her familiar. Now that he thought about, it was impossible for someone without magic to even gain a familiar. "Y...you did?" He asked. Willow nodded.</p><p>Crowley, after realising his mistake, cleared his throat and regain his composure. "Ahem! Anyway, let's get it out of the school at any rate. We won't turn you into a stew, for I am gracious." He says. "Someone help, please." Two people walked up and grabbed hold of Grim, dragging him out of the room. "Gyaaa! Let me go! I'm going to...going to... Become the greatest magician!!" Grim yelled out as the doors closed in front of him.</p><p>Although he threatened to burn her, and almost setting the school on fire, Willow couldn't help but feel sympathy for the little guy. He was so determined, and desperate, to enter into this school that he did all this to prove himself. To show his worth... Just like she had tried to do so many times. So she could understand how he feels in some way. "I feel bad for him." Willow said.</p><p>"We had a bit of trouble along the way but this brings the entrance ceremony to a close." Crowley announced. "Dormitory leaders, please show the new students back to the Dormitories." He then blinked in surprise when he counted six dorm leaders and discovered that one was nowhere to be found. "Hm? Now that I think about it, I don't see the leader for Diasomnia, Mr Draconia, around at all."</p><p>"Isn't him not being here normal?" The boy with the green eyes asked.</p><p>"What? Don't tell me no one told him about the ceremony." The boy with white hair and red eyes said.</p><p>"Well, then why didn't you tell him?" The handsome boy asked.</p><p>The boy with the red eyes let out a "hmm" sound and crossed his arms. "But I'm not really close with the guy. They way they were talking about this Draconia person made her curious. It appeared that no one had told him that an entrance ceremony was happening and they looked uncertain just talking about him. Willow took a step forward to ask who he was when she overheard some of the students whispering.</p><p>"By Draconia... Do they mean "that" Malleus Draconia?"</p><p>"So it's true, he is enrolled in this school."</p><p>"Scary..."</p><p>Scary? Are they afraid of him? Willow was now growing ever more curious. Who was this Malleus Draconia anyway? How come nobody told him anything and why were some afraid of him? Willow tried to speak up her questions when someone new entered the room. He was a very short individual and his red eyes were vibrant as they were the first thing Willow saw.</p><p>"Just as I suspected, I came here thinking he might show up." This new young boy said. "But it seems he didn't get the ceremony announcement again."</p><p>"Again?" Willow asked herself.</p><p>"My deepest apologies. I promise we didn't mean to exclude him." Azul tells him, looking crestfallen.</p><p>"His aura makes it hard to approach him." Riddle added. The new boy didn't seem to be bothered by this and shook his head. "It's fine. Diasomnia dorm students, follow me. I hope he isn't sulking." He said as he called for the students to follow him. As he started to leave he took a sideways glance at Willow. The girl blinked in confusion as he stared at her with those glowing red eyes. She turned her head to cut eye contact but she noticed that all of the students and dorm leaders were giving her weird looks as they left the room. Leaving her and Crowley alone.</p><p>The Headmaster then walked over to her and said, "Well...Willow, I'm terribly sorry to say this but... I must ask you to leave the academy. And it's not because you're a girl. Those without any talent for magic cannot be allowed to attend class here." Willow gave him a nod. That made sense. Why apply to yourself to a magic school when you don't have a speck of magical abilities? It was for the best anyway. At the very least Willow would be back in a world that's actually reality. "I understand. But...just how exactly will I go back home?" She asked him. Willow shivered when she thought about seeing that dark horse again.</p><p>"There is no need to worry. The Dark Mirror will send you directly back from whence you came." Crowley said, reassuring her that she will be given a safe passageway home. Willow nodded and Crowley leads her to the Dark Mirror and had her stand in front of it so that he could send her back. "Enter the Gate, and picture your home clearly in your mind..." He told her.</p><p>"R-...right." Willow reentered the gate and close her eyes. Beginning to create a mental photograph of the shelter. It was a nice place. Not too big. Not too small either. A well-medium sized, light green, four-story house. It wasn't fancy, but it was a place to call home. "Oh Dark Mirror! Guide this one back to the place they belong." Crowley said. Willow's held her breath and clenched her hands tightly as she waited.</p><p>.......................</p><p>Willow cracked open an eye and saw that she was still here. The Dark Mirror was just staring at them. Huh? What's going on? Wasn't this the part where she disappears in a puff of smoke and wakes up in her old bed or something? Crowley was also confused by this and he cleared his throat to recite his words. "Once more. Oh, Dark Mirror! Guide this-."</p><p>"It is nowhere." The Dark Mirror said.</p><p>"Eh?" Crowley and Willow went in unison.</p><p>"The place she belongs is nowhere in this world..." The Dark Mirror said. "It does not exist."</p><p>"Doesn't exist..? But...that's..." Willow said, stunned at what she had just heard. Her home didn't exist?! But how is that possible?! She saw the dark horse and the mirror that brought her here. How could it not exist? Wait....did it say that it didn't exist in <b>this</b> world? Crowley was flabbergasted by the news as he nearly fell apart. "What did you say? That's impossible! Hmm, well, the unbelievable has been on parade today." He said as he looked at the Dark Mirror.</p><p>Willow turned to face him and asked, "So what happens now. Am I not able to go home?"</p><p>"This is the first time something like this has happened since I became Headmaster." Crowley said as he tried to think of a logical explanation for all this. But no matter which route he takes, none were adding up. He looked up and asked this new 'student', "Where exactly did you come from?"</p><p>"The place where I call home is in London, England. Have you heard of it? It's the only home I've ever known." Willow said, explaining a bit to Crowley about London and what life is like there. Crowley listened carefully to hear, nodding and accepting the information she was giving him, but as much as this place intrigued him, he was upset to know that he had never heard it.</p><p>"I've never heard of such a birthplace. I know the birthplaces of all my students, but I have never heard of yours before." Crowley said as he placed two fingers on his forehead as if to stop his brain from overthinking. He looked at Willow and felt some sympathy for her. The poor girl looked so fearful and worried about being summoned to this school only to find out that she can't go home. "Come. Let's do some research in the library. Don't worry I'm sure we'll find something."</p><p>"Okay... Yeah, you might be right." Willow said. She took a glance at the Dark Mirror as she followed Crowley back to the library. She prayed to God or Buddha, or whoever controls the universe that they would be able to find something within the library. Something that might convince her that she wasn't trapped in this twisted wonderland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An alternate world. The Old Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow and Crowley headed towards the library to see if there any information about her home or anything that might be able to send her back. Crowley lit up the library with a flick of his wrist and he quickly got to work. Going to book to book. Willow stood where she was for a good while as she had no idea where to begin, but knowing that she had to do something, she walked to a shelf and took a book. They've read through nearly every book, flipped every page, checked maps but it didn't hold a single bit of information about her home or how to send her back.</p><p>"I knew it. There really isn't anything." Crowley said as he crosses his arms and he recollected his thoughts. "Not only on the world map, but the name of your home isn't written in any history. Are you truly from where you say? You aren't lying to me, right?" He questioned her as he stared her down. Willow tensed up and took a step away from him. She quickly shook her head and said, "N-no...I'm not lying. W-why would I lie?"</p><p>Crowley looked her over and stared deep into her silver eyes. They say that eyes are windows to the soul, and from what he could see, this young girl was telling him the truth. Once again, as a headmaster, he felt a bit ashamed that he should assume things. This girl was so meek and gloomy, there was no way she could lie about anything. "Alright, I believe you. Looking at all of this, there is a possibility you can from another planet or world."</p><p>"A...another world?" Willow nervously asked. As scary as that sounds, it does explain a few things quite well. Uh, a lot of things actually. "What do you have on you when you came here?" Crowley asked her. "Do you have any identification, like a license for a magic car, name on a shoe... You appear to be empty-handed." Willow looked down at herself and checked her pockets, searching her wallet but realised that she didn't have it.</p><p>She remembered having her schoolbag before the horse came to her, however, when she woke up here her bag was nowhere to be found. Either she dropped it when she was shoved out the window or it vanished when she was brought here. "Now that you mentioned, I don't have my wallet or my phone." Willow said.</p><p>"This is concerning. I can not let someone who doesn't have any magic into the academy." Crowley said. "However, as an educator, I can't just throw a penniless teenager out on the street with no form communication. For I am gracious."</p><p>"So what should I do then?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"Hmmm...That's right!" Crowley said. A light bulb shined in his head. "There is an unused building on campus. It was once used as a dormitory in the past so if you clean it up you should at least be able to sleep there."</p><p>"Used to be? What happened?" Willow asked but her questioned was ignored. "For the time being, I shall allow you to stay there! Then I will look for a way for you to return home." Crowley told her. A huge smile spread on his face and he became very pleased with himself. "My graciousness is limitless! I am such an exceptional professor."</p><p>"U-um...what happened to the dormitory?" Willow asked again.</p><p>"We better be on our way. Let's head to the dormitory. It may be a bit old but there is a certain charm to it." Crowley said, completely ignoring her question. Crowley then began to walk away, prompting Willow to follow him without any of her questions being answered. They walked out of the library and he showed her the way to the dorm, it wasn't that far from the library and by the looks of it, it was right next door to the school. However, upon reaching the tall, iron gate...Willow was a little scared to go inside.</p><p>The building looked so old and decrepit. As if no one had been in there or maintained in a hundred years. It was a day away from collapsing in on itself. The large, trees that were outside and how dark the building was, just made it more creepy. Still, it wasn't like Willow had any other choice on the matter, once Crowley opened the gate she forced her feet to walk towards the building. She decided to call it the Ramshackle Dorm. "I...It certainly has a lot of charm." Willow said.</p><p>"Right, right. Please come inside." Crowley said with a smile as he opened the door for her. Allowing her to step inside. When she did, she flinched as the inside looked just as bad as the outside. Cobwebs and dust were everywhere. Funiture and paintings were tossed over and barely hanging off the walls. The wallpaper was so old, some parts were peeling off and there were some stains on the walls. Has no one bothered to clean this place up?! How could this school leave this dorm in such a mess? And she was looking at just the lounge.</p><p>"Staying here will at least keep you out of the rain. I'm going back to do more research. Make yourself at home." Crowley said. "Yes...thank you." Willow said, softly. He was about to leave her be when he suddenly turned around and got in her face. "Don't go wandering around the school!" He shouted. "Y-yes!" Willow said, jumping back at his sudden outburst. "Well, then, goodbye." Crowley said happily, as he turned and left.</p><p>Willow left out a sigh as she looked around the lounge. There wasn't much she could do right at this moment, she thought it would be best to do some cleaning before she could relax. She searched around until she found a closet with brooms and feather dusters. She took the items and went back to the lounge. She hummed a little song as she swept the floors, dusted the fireplace, tables and chairs. Coughing up a storm with the inhuman amount of dust that came up. Cleaned the paintings a bit. Setting each furniture back into their rightful place. And finally turning on some lights which, oddly enough still worked. Once she was done, the room looked much....err, slightly better now. She couldn't do much for the wallpaper but at least she got most of this done.</p><p>"Finally, everything's clean." Willow sighed. Then again this was just one room. God knows what the other rooms must be like, but she'll worry about that later. For now, she needed to sit down. She placed the broom and duster off to the side and took a seat by the large window in the room. Willow blinked when she realised that it was raining...when did that start? Hm, oh well. She liked the rain. As Willow watched as the raindrops fall from the clouds, she wonders about how things were going in her old world. Now that she thought about it...she had left it in such a bad way.</p><p>She had promised her aunt in the suits that she would try to adjust to normality today and learn to interact with others again. She promised to make the most of today. But then one of her classmates and an old bully came along and had shoved her, unintentionally or not, out of an open window. She became crestfallen at the outcome of her vanishing might've been. Had they seen her disappear? Had they watched her fade away into nothingness? What about those who witness them shoving her? What about her aunt and uncle?</p><p>Were they looking for her? Are they questioning everyone who was there and involved in her disappearance? They...her teachers and her family... There...there had to be people who were worried about her, right? They were worried and were looking for her. Right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Why would they search for you...? A gloomy, sad little girl who doesn't smile or laugh...haha, what a joke. You're just a nobody.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But...I was pushed out of a window. On the third floor. I...I would've been killed if I wasn't brought here. There must be at least someone who must be worried for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>HAHAHA!! Do you honestly think people give a shit about you?! You are a girl with a dark, empty heart. You can't do anything right or impressive. Tell me the truth, what's the most your ever good at? Huh? Tell me.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I...I...</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Yes?</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I just...cause trouble for everyone else and embarrass myself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>That's right... That's exactly right. Good! You're not delusional. Yes, you're nothing but garbage! A stupid, ugly empty girl who's only good at getting in the way. No one's looking for you. No one's worried about you. In fact, I think they're happy. Happy that you're gone. Celebrating the fact that you're no longer around to bother them. No one wanted you. And no one ever will.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Willow gripped at her skirt, so tightly that her nails were piercing her skin, almost drawing blood and she hung her head. <em>'Why...? Why am I like this..? Will I always be like this? Living a life in a cold world with no family, no home, or anyone to call a friend?'</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Want to know what I think? I think...since you're here in this world, there's a good, high chance that everyone, even the teachers you trust so much, will want you gone. They won't care about you. They won't care about you being trapped here. You'll just be nothing but a disgusting bug who's in their way. So I think...to spare yourself from the inevitable despair...wouldn't it be better if you just</em>
    <em> <span class="u">die</span></em>
    <em>?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Tears welled up in her eyes as her body trembled. <em>'Maybe it would be better.'</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Yeah, you should just die.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Bowing over in her chair, Willow covered her face as she cries, her tears flowing silently but freely. Crying for the life she was given. Her father despised her. Her mother wished she was dead. Her teachers were kind, but they could only do so much. Her classmates loved to bully her and say horrible things. Say that the reason why she was being treated like this was that she was ugly, a witch...a demon. She was not born to receive love, she was born to only experience pain and loneliness. Because that's what freaks like her deserve.</p><p>"Hyii! It's really coming down!"</p><p>"AAHH!" Willow screamed out as she fell from her seat. She backed away and blinked in surprise when she saw Grim hovering above her. Laughing his head off. "Gyahahaha!! You look so stupid, just like a bat who squirt with a water gun! Gyahaha!!" He laughed.</p><p>Willow sniffed as she took off her glasses to dry away her tears. She stood up and dusted herself off, looking at the cat-like creature. "W-what are you doing here? I thought Headmaster Crowley got you t-thrown out." She said. Grim huffed and said with an arrogant smirk, "As for the Great Grim, it was a piece of cake sneaking back into the school."</p><p>"D-don't you think that's a bad idea? I-I mean, sure they kicked you out but if they f-found out that you snuck back in, I'm sure they'll going to be mad." Willow told him. "Also, that boy named Riddle? I think he said that cats aren't allowed here."</p><p>Grim sneered at her. "If you think getting thrown out is gonna make me give up on getting in, you've got another thing coming!" He shouted.</p><p>"Why do you want to get into this school so badly?" Willow asked him. Grim gave her a surprised look. Staring at her like she was dumb or something? Hadn't she seen his power? He made a wonderful spectacle during the entrance ceremony. "That's simple! I'm a genius who is destined to become a great magician! I've been waiting for the Ebony Carriage to come pick me up." Grim began to explain, then tears began forming in his eyes. "But...but..."</p><p>Willow felt a twinge of pain in her heart as she stared at the cat-creature. She loved small animals, and seeing one so sad just tore at her heart. She walked up and was about to bring Grim into a hug when the cat then became arrogant again and his tears suddenly vanished. "Hmph! The Dark Mirror just doesn't have an eye for this. So that's why I came here on my own." He said. "Not letting me in would be a loss for the world, humans just don't get it."</p><p>Willow tilted her head in slight confusion. She had just met Grim and already she thought he was a bit overconfident and obnoxious in his abilities. "You...may be a genius...b-but don't you think that maybe the Ebony Carriage didn't pick you up is because you-?" She was cut off when a cold drop of water fell from the roof and landed on Grim's head.</p><p>"Nyaa! So cold! The roof is leaking!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>Another drop fell on him.</p><p>"Fgyaa! It keeps coming! My adorable flaming ears will go out at this rate!" He whined.</p><p>Willow looked up at the ceiling and spotted the location of where the leak was coming from. She left out a sigh and began walking away. "We have to find a bucket." She told him. As she began to walk away Grim said, "Magic should fix this leak up real quick." Willow stopped walking and turned her head to give him a stare. "Y-you...do realise that I can't use magic, right?" She questioned.</p><p>"...Wait, you can't use magic?" Grim asked as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Pfft! You're useless!"</p><p>Willow's eyes widened. Useless...?! She clenched her fists tightly. Great... Just great!! She was already living a useless existence back in her old world, but she's even worse in this one! Arrghh!! Why was she even here?! What reason could there possibly be for her to be brought here?! Willow took a deep breath and asked, "I deeply apologise for being so useless, b-but..w-why don't you help me?"</p><p>"Huh? Help you? No way! I'm just another monster taking shelter from the rain a bit." Grim said with that smirk on his face. "You'd better get a can of tuna ready before I do any work." Willow wanted to say something but saw that the leaks were getting worse. She sighed sadly. She can't deal with this right now. "I'll go find a bucket then." She said softly before she walked out of the room.</p><p>Willow walked into the darkened hallway to find some buckets, or bowls or something that might be useful to catch the raindrops. As she walked deeper into the hallway, she quickly stopped when she heard a noise. "What was that? Did...did something fall just now?" Willow said to herself. She stayed quiet in case she heard anything else, but nothing came. "I don't like this feeling."</p><p>Willow took a step forward and all of a sudden, three enormous ghosts appeared right in front of her. "AAAAAAHHHHH!!" She screamed. The ghosts grinned as they looked down at the young girl. Feeling joy that she was feeling fear. "Hihihihihihi.....hihihihi. We haven't had a guest in so long..." A tall, thin ghost cackled.</p><p>"I'm itching for some action." A fat ghost said as the three of them began to laugh. "Aaahh!!" She screamed again. Her scream had gotten the attention of Grim and he flew into the hallway, wondering what the heck was going on. "What are you freaking out-?" He began to ask when his eyes caught sight of the spirits in front of him. "Gyaaaaaaaa!!!! G-g-g-ghoossstts!!!!"</p><p>"The people living here got so scared of us and left." A shorter ghost said.</p><p>"We've been looking for more ghost pals. How about you guys?" The fat ghost asked.</p><p>Willow backed away as she turned to Grim. "Are they gonna kill us..?!" She fearfully asked. "Uuu, uuuuh! Grim the Great Magician isn't scared of ghosts!!!" Grim exclaimed as he fired his magic. However, Willow noticed that he completely missed the ghost. His aim was way off. The thin ghost also notice this and laughed, "Hihihihi!! Where were you aiming?"</p><p>"Over here, over here! Hehehehe!!" The fat ghost laughed as he and his buddies began swirling above them, mocking Grim for his poor aim. Grim growled at them. "Damn it! Stop disappearing!" He shouted. He fired off his magic again but once again, he missed them entirely. Although, Willow did notice something. When Grim shot his magic, she saw that he had closed his eyes. Could that be the reason? Has Grim just been firing his magic with his eyes closed this whole time?</p><p>"Grim, your eyes. Are you closing your eyes when you breathe fire?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"Shut up! Don't you try giving me orders!" Grim yelled at her.</p><p>"No, Grim, please listen to me. I'm not trying to give you orders, I....I'm trying to help you. If you hear what I have to say, I'll give you a can of tuna in exchange." Willow told him.</p><p>"Wha-?! Mmmgmm, I-I'm a genius. I won't let one-." Grim began to say when the Ghosts appeared behind him and started their cackling again. Swirling around, shoving, pushing them, and yanking on Willow's hair and Grim's tail. "Bunch of cowards ganging up on us!" Grim growled. "Grim, please. Listen to me and maybe we can get rid of them. Do that and...and I'll give you three tuna cans." Willow said.</p><p>Grim paused as he began weighing his options. Beat these ghosts alone and potentially set this whole building on fire...or work together with this little human and not only get rid of the ghosts but get THREE tuna cans all for himself?! Grim shut his eyes and gripped his head in frustration. He shook his head and turned to the young girl. "Aarggh! Fine! Tell me where the ghosts are!"</p><p>Willow glanced over and saw one of the ghosts sneaking on Grim with a wide grin. Her eyes widened and pointed as she shouted, "On your left!" Grim quickly acted and breathed fire. This time, he got it! The thin ghost reappeared and looked to be in pain. "Hot, hot, hot!!" He cried out. Grim was surprised that he had managed to hit one of them. "I hit it!" He said. Then a smirk formed on his face. "Alright, let's chase them out of here!"</p><p>Willow stood behind Grim and kept her eyes peeled for any sign of the ghosts. She spotted one coming through the ceiling and shouted, "Above you!" Grim lifted his head and breathed his fire upward. Hitting the ghost. "Hot, hot!"</p><p>Another one tried surprising them through the floorboards and Willow pointed him out. The ghosts swirled around fast, trying to get the upper hand on them, even trying to attack them on both sides, but Willow's sharp eye and Grim's fire stopped them each time they did. When the ghosts tried to go for a full-force attack, Grim breathed fire on all of them and now, it was the ghosts who were getting scared.</p><p>"Hee, heeeeeee!! We're goners! Run away!!" The fat ghost exclaimed. Almost immediately, the ghosts screamed as they quickly flew away and out of the building. Never to be seen again. When it was all over, Willow and Grim were left speechless. They were gone. They... won? "E-eh..? We...won?" Grim questioned.</p><p>"We...we did. We won! We won!" Willow exclaimed, although her face didn't show it, she was beyond happy that they worked together to get rid of the ghosts. "Grim, you were amazing!" She said as she and Grim shared a hug. The cat began to cry again. "Th-that was scar-." He blinked and shoved Willow away. "Don't hug me like that! I wasn't scared at all! This is nothing for the Great Grim! How 'bout that, ghosts? Ya done?!" He proudly said.</p><p>"Take it easy. They're gone now. Anyway, I think you should-." Willow started to say.</p><p>"Good evening. The ever so kind me has brought you supper." Crowley happily announced and Willow tensed up with a gasp. Crowley spotted her but his eyes quickly went over to the small cat creature and he immediately became crossed. "Wait. You're the monster that ran amuck during the entrance ceremony! I threw you out! What are you doing here?!" He shouted.</p><p>Oh no...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Headmaster's Proposal. A New Job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow panicked and tried to explain the situation to Crowley but Grim, being Grim, smirked and crossed his arms. Looking quite smug. "Hmph! I exterminated a ghost problem! Be grateful!" He proclaimed. Crowley, in the middle of his anger, paused at what he said and became slightly confused. "Hm? What do you mean by that?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, you see, I was looking around for something to catch the raindrops that were leaking from the roof when these three ghosts suddenly appeared and began attacking us. B-but Grim and I-."</p><p>"It was all me." Grim interrupted.</p><p>Willow sighed. "-Grim had managed to use his fire to scare them out of here."</p><p>Crowley hummed in thought and said, "Come to think of it, there has been some prankster ghosts living here and then students eventually stopped coming here. Which led to this dorm being abandoned."</p><p>"Why didn't you say anything before then?" Willow questioned him.</p><p>"I'd forgotten about that. Haha..." Crowley said as he went into deep thought. "However, hmmm...the two of you working together and getting rid of the ghosts..."</p><p>Grim huffed and crossed his arms. "We didn't "work together". She was just standing there watching. I only did this for a can of tuna." He said. Speaking of which he then turned to Willow with a scowl. "Hey! I still haven't gotten that tuna yet!"</p><p>"I'd like the two of you to show me how you exterminated those ghosts." Crowley told them.</p><p>"Huh?" Willow went.</p><p>"But we've already gotten rid of all the ghosts!" Grim said before turning back to Willow, making her flinch as he shouted, "Anyway...MY! CANNED! TUNA!"</p><p>"I shall take on the role of a ghost. If you beat me, I'll give you canned tuna, for I am gracious." Crowley says with a chipper smile. This confused Willow. He was going to be a ghost? Seriously? "Excuse me? But how exactly are you going to be a ghost, Headmaster?" She asked him.</p><p>"With this Transformation potion." He said as he presented a small bottle with coloured liquid and he happily drank it. In a puff of smoke, Crowley had turned from a man into a full-on ghost! He looked nearly identical to the ghosts that were here except he still had his mask and hat. Willow's eyes widened while Grim grumbled to himself.</p><p>"Eh? I don't wanna. This is a pain and I have to team up with her again..?" Grim asked. That stung. Willow's face fell as she said, "This...might be a chance for you to get into the school." If things were ever going to get down, might as well say things Grim wants to hear for him to stop and think things through. Grim once again weighed his options and sneered. "Ngghh! This is the last time! You better get that canned tuna! Ya hear?!" He shouted. Willow nodded and the two prepared themselves as Crowley vanished and started shaking the halls of the dorm.</p><p>Willow stuck to Grim's side as she searched the area for the Headmaster. She heard a strange sound and looked up to the pillar near the staircase. When Crowley's head began to phase through the pillar, Willow quickly pointed him out and shouted, "Up on the pillar! Above you!" Grim turned his head and breathed his flames. Striking Crowley.</p><p>However, Crowley was much smarter compared to the ghosts as not only was he trying to get them in various direction but also lifting objects into the air to toss at them. Willow took Grim into her arms as she jumped to doge a heavy book that Crowley pulled from a nearby shelf. He even created clones of himself to make things harder on them. Willow kept her eyes and ears wide open as she searched the halls. But just like before she and Grim worked together and defeated Crowley just like they did with the ghosts.</p><p>Willow held Grim in her arms as the poor thing was exhausted from having to do this twice. She wondered if using magic was exhausting to those without much experience. Grim panted heavily as he said, "*Huff*...*Huff*...How about that!" Willow patted his head to comfort him as Crowley looked at both of them in pure amazement. "I can't believe it...there is someone who can command monsters." He said, looking at Willow with curiosity. There has to be a reason she was brought here...could this be it? "Hmm... Actually, my teacher-senses were telling me since the uproar during the entrance ceremony. That you, Miss Lockhart," He pointed a finger and Willow. "Have a talent as an animal or beast tamer."</p><p>"A...a what? B-but I-." Willow tried to say but Crowley began mumbling to himself as the wheels in his head began turning. She couldn't hear a word he was saying either as he was speaking way to fast for anyone to understand. Willow looked down at Grim, who was now too tired to care that she was holding, thought of a way to help him out. He really wanted to be apart of this school and the way he looked when the Ebony Carriage never came for him, Willow decided to take responsibility and do what she can to help.</p><p>She looked back towards Crowley and asked, "Headmaster, if possible, could you let Grim stay in this dorm with me?" This snapped Crowley out of his thoughts and both he and Grim looked at her in shock. "What did you say? Let a monster live here?" Crowley asked.</p><p>"You..." Grim said. He honestly didn't think you would ask for something like that. For his sake. So this caught him by complete surprise. Willow gave Crowley pleading eyes as she begged him to let Grim stay with her. "Please..?" Crowley looked at her and sighed. "It can't be helped. Alright." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>"For real?!" Grim exclaimed happily as he looked at the Headmaster with stars in his eyes. "However!" Crowley quickly added. "I can't simply allow someone, let alone a monster, into the academy who wasn't selected by the Dark Mirror." He said, making Grim's ears droop. Crowley then turned to Willow and said, "You as well, Miss Lockhart. I can not let you be a freeloader here until you return to your own world."</p><p>"What? N-no, I never intended to be a-." Willow said.</p><p>"What is this... talk about a killjoy." Grim muttered. He yelped when Willow bopped his head. "Hush!"</p><p>"Listen until the end." Crowley said, gaining back their attention. "Concerning the fact that your soul was called here, the academy has to take responsibility as the owners of the Dark Mirror. For the time being, you'll be permitted to stay in this dormitory for free. But, other necessities, you will have to provide for yourself." Crowley told her. Willow nodded her head in understanding. "Yes...thank you very much, Headmaster." She said.</p><p>"Seeing as you have nothing to your name..." Crowley began to say as he let out a laugh. "Here is my proposition."</p><p>"What exactly are you going to make me do?" Willow nervously asked.</p><p>"No need to fret, I'll have you do maintenance and odd jobs around campus." Crowley said. He took a look at the lounge and saw that Willow had cleaned it up rather nicely. "From what I can see, you're very good at cleaning. How about you two work together as the school's "handymen"? This way you will receive special permission to remain on school grounds. You'll also be able to research going home or study whatever you desire in the library. I am kind, after all." He said with a happy smile. "However! Only after your work is done."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir..." Willow said.</p><p>"Eeh?! I'm not okay with that!" Grim whined. "I wanna wear that fancy uniform and be a student!"</p><p>"Grim..!" Willow warned.</p><p>"It's fine if you're unsatisfied. I'll simply throw you out again." Crowley said. Grim paled at that and became tense. "Ffgnaa?! I get it! I just have to do it. Just do it!" He shouted, taking back his words. Willow nodded her head and bowed at the waist. "I understand. Thank you very much, Headmaster."</p><p>"Wonderful. Then, you two, starting tomorrow, endeavour to be the best handyman at Night Raven College." Crowley said.</p><p>With that being said, Crowley did Willow a good night and left the dorm. Grim questioned her as to why she would do that, wondering if she had anything alternative motive. But Willow shook her head and told him that she wanted to help him. Willow told him that she could understand how it must feel trying to prove oneself but no one seems to pay attention. Willow took the supper that Crowley left for her and took what she needed before she gave Grim the rest of her food. Grim gave her a strange look before he dug into the food. It was getting late, so the two of them headed upstairs. They were a lot of rooms so it wasn't as if there were limited options.</p><p>Willow walked over to the room at the end of the hall and was pleased to see it wasn't as a big as a mess as downstairs. She cleaned up the room a bit and once she was satisfied, took off her blazer, tie, vest and shoes as Grim laid on her pillow. Willow gave him a small pat on the head as she took off her glasses, placing them on a nightstand and laid herself in bed.</p><p>However, just she was getting comfortable, the bottom of the bed broke. Startling the both of them. It was pretty clear that this dorm needed more than a good cleaning. Her mind wandered back to her old world and thought about her classmates and the other children in the shelter for a moment before sleep overtook her.</p><p>The next morning, Willow had woken up. Surprised that she was able to sleep considering everything that happened yesterday. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, reaching over for her glasses. When she put them on, Willow looked over at the slightly messy room. She was still here. "Guess, it really wasn't a dream. I'm in an alternate world." Willow said to herself as she got up and picked up her shoes.</p><p>"Hehehehehehe!! Don't you two have to be up to clean the school?"</p><p>Willow quickly looked up and was surprised to see that one of the ghosts that she and Grim had chased out of her had come back. "What are...?" Willow asked. She turned and saw that Grim was still sleeping. He really is a cat. "Grim? Come on...it's time to wake up." Willow said as she gently shook him. "Mmmm....nnnghh....five more minutes..." He muttered in his drowsy state.</p><p>"Grim. Come on." Willow said. Two more ghosts floated up from the floorboards and began snickering at the cat-like creature. "Could you help me, please?" She asked them. The ghosts grinned at each other and leaned down at the cat. "Laze about too long and you'll never wake up again." The short said. "Just like us! Eee hee hee!" The fat ghost said as he laughed creepily.</p><p>Hearing their creepy voices, Grim immediately sprang awake, falling out of the bed. He lifted his head, looking at the ghosts in surprise and became jumpy. "Ffgya?! It's those ghosts again! Hey, you, wake up!!" Grim shouted. Willow held her hands up and calmed him down. Grim breathed heavily to calm his speeding heart rate while Willow put on her shoes, vest and blazer and she went to the mirror to put on her tie and fix her hair while the ghosts floated around her room and Grim breathing fire on them. "Are you all going to be living here? You're gonna get pranked. Kekekeke!" The skinny ghost cackled.</p><p>Grim grumbled at him. "We'll get rid of you eventually!" Willow pulled Grim's ribbon and placed him in her arms. "Ignore them Grim. We have a job to do today remember?" She says as she began to walk out her room when she nearly ran into Crowley who, as always, was happy as a clown. "Good morning, you two! Did you sleep well?" He asked.</p><p>"When I laid down, the bottom of the bed fell out, we were so shocked." Grim replied with a slight grumbled. "Just how ramshackle did you let this place get? Then the ghosts woke me up, this is the worst!" Willow petted him as she greeted the masked man. "Good morning Headmaster. To my surprise, I slept very well. What brings you by?" She told him.</p><p>Crowley smiled at her and gave a small laugh. "Even though you got thrown here from another world, you're tough. Wonderful!" He said, praising her.</p><p>"Tough?" Willow questioned. A bashful blush appeared on her face at that compliment. "I came to speak to you about your work today." Crowley said. The two of them walked down to the lounge while Grim lazily floated by them and from there Crowley explained to them their duties as the school's handyman.</p><p>Willow took a seat on the sofa and he sat on a chair across from her. "Today, you are to clean the campus. But the campus is quite large. Cleaning it without magic would be impossible. So I'd like you to clean Main Street from the main gate to the library. Understood?" He said.</p><p>"Understood." Willow said, nodding her head. A bit thankful that he was having her clean the campus one place at a time. If he didn't, she was sure to die from exhaustion within two days. "Please watch Grim closely so he doesn't cause a scene like yesterday." Crowley added, eyeing the cat monster.</p><p>"I don't think that'll be a problem. Understood, Headmaster." Willow said she bowed her head. Crowley smiled in approval, impressed that this little girl was taking all this so well. He expected her to be jumping at every shadow and crying to be returned home. But she had been so calm and accepting every little thing that comes her way. Which brings back the question. Why was she brought here?</p><p>"I'm counting on you. You have permission to have lunch in the school cafeteria. Take care of your work enthusiastically." Crowley said happily. He bid her a good day with a tip of the hat and walked out. Willow stood up and dusted herself off. She turned to Grim and said, "Come on, we should get to work while there's still light."</p><p>Grim narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue. "Tch. No way I'm doing any cleaning." He said as he crossed his arms. "I wanna go to class and, bang! Boom, boom, boom! Use a bunch of awesome spells~!"</p><p>Willow shook her head in mild amusement at him. Talk about being ambitious. "I understand that this wasn't how you expected to get in, but it's a good start for you. How about this? We can go to the library to study AFTER we finished cleaning as Headmaster says." She tells him. "Those are the rules he gave to the BOTH of us. So, the sooner we finish cleaning, the sooner we can study magic. Does that sound good?" Willow took Grim into her arms and carried him out the dorm, him muttering something under his breath. As Willow stepped out of her dorm, she noticed a piece of paper left on the doorstep. She picked it up and discovered that Crowley left her note, saying that he has left her a map of the academy so she wouldn't get lost.</p><p>Willow gave a ghost of a smile as she thanked Crowley. He may be...eccentric, but he truly is a kind-hearted man. Why else he would he have gone through the trouble of providing a place to stay, bring her food and offered a job for her? With the map and Grim in her hands, Willow made her way towards campus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Ace of Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow and Grim made their way to Main Street to begin today's cleaning. Upon arrival, Willow's eyes caught sight of seven statues that lined up the walkway. Three on one side and four on the other. Willow noticed that while five of them appeared to be people, the other two were a lion and a large woman whose lower half was of that of an octopus. Grim overlooks the walkway and was impressed by the sight of it. "Uwaah~. Amazing. So this is Main Street." He said. "I didn't get a good look yesterday but what's with these statues? All seven of them look pretty scary."</p><p>"You think so? I think they're rather pretty." Willow said as she gazes through each statue. She figured that they must be founders or something of the sort. They seem important enough. She walked over to Grim, who was eyeballing one of the statues. This one was an obese woman has a massive physique. Her hair was tied in the back with a headband. She dresses in a lovely gown with stripes. Beneath her gown are a pair of white bloomers with a heart pattern. Atop the woman's head is a small, gold crown signifying her authority. She also dons matching gold earrings.</p><p>"This granny looks especially snobby." Grim said as he looked at the statue. Willow looked down at the plaque beneath the statue. "The Queen of Hearts? I wonder who she's supposed to be?" Willow asked.</p><p>"You don't know about the Queen of Hearts?" A voice asked them. This caught Willow by surprise, as she nearly jumped out of her skin. She looked over and saw a boy around her age walking over to them. He had messy, dark orange hair and red eyes. Over his left eye, he has a red patch shaped like a heart. He wore a black jacket with matching trousers, a black glove on his left hand and red sneakers. He wore a white dress shirt, with a red vest covering it and a slightly lose, black and white striped tie.</p><p>"Queen of Hearts? Is she important?" Grim asked the boy.</p><p>"In the past, she was the queen who lived in the Rose Maze." The boy said. The three turned back to the statue as he began to explain. "She was someone who valued rules and discipline above all, strict in all things from the march of the Card Soldiers to the colour of rose bushes. It was a land of madness where all submit to her rule. Why you ask? Because or else it was off with your head!"</p><p>Willow's eyes slightly widened as she looked back at the Queen of Hearts statue. For some reason, that mindset of rules and being beheaded reminded her of someone. She tapped her chin in thought. Hmm, who was it? Oh, what was his name...? Riddle? Grim paled and looked at the Queen of Hearts. "That's terrifying!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"It's cool! I like it." The orange-haired boy said with a happy smile. "Nobody would listen to a queen who's just nice all the time, right?"</p><p>What?</p><p>Grim thought about it for a minute before he smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "That's true. It's better to have a strong leader" He said. Willow looked in between the two and shyly raised her hand. Catching their attention. "Excuse me...? B-but...While it's nice to have a strong leader, I think...being kind can be just as well. Being firm means staying flexible, but standing strong. But through kindness, you will show that you care." She said.</p><p>The boy then blinked with surprised. He had just now gotten a good look at her and realised that he had seen her somewhere before. He walked up to her and leaned in close. He tilted his head as he asked, "I wonder...who might you be?" Willow blushes slightly with how close he was. She stammered for a response when Grim cut in between them. "Hey, before that, who're you?" He asked.</p><p>The boy stood up straight and greeted the two with a friendly smile. "I'm Ace. A fresh-faced first year. Nice to meetcha." He said.</p><p>"I am Grim. A genius who'll become the greatest magician." Grim said with a proud smirk and a puff of his chest. He then pointed towards the white-haired girl and said, "The dimwit over there is Willow. She's my henchman." Willow decided to not comment on that and introduced herself, more properly, offering her hand. "My name is Willow Lockhart. It's very nice to meet you." Ace stared at her for a minute before grasping her hand for a friendly greeting. He gave her a weird look and said, "Willow? That's a weird name." That struck Willow and she hung her head in shame. Guess it does sound unusual to a certain degree.</p><p>"I-I guess." She said.</p><p>"Hey, Ace. The lion over there with the scar, are they famous?" Grim asked him. Changing the subject back to the statue. "Of course." Ace said. The three turned to the next one. It was a lion, elegant and poised, but also unkempt and wild looking. Lithe and melanistic in appearance with a sleek mane, tawny fur, and distinctive, almond-shaped eyes. He has large paws with long, curving claws. Odd enough, he seemed to have a goatee beard. Finally, he has a small, thin scar over his left eye.</p><p>"This is the King of Beasts who rules the Savannah." Ace said. "However, he was not born to be king, but he took the throne through effort and elaborate planning. After becoming king, he even allowed the loathed hyenas to live in his kingdom without discrimination."</p><p>"Ooooh. I guess he was a rock not held captive by his status!" Grim said.</p><p>Willow turned her head and walked over to the next statue. "Who's the woman here? The one who's half octopus?" She asked.</p><p>"The Sea Witch who lives in a cavern in the deep." Ace told her. The woman was a plump, short-haired cecaelia and from the waist down has six octopus-like tentacles with suckers. In her hand, she held a long sheet of paper that looked like either a doctrine or a contract. There was a mole on the right side of her mouth and it looks like she was wearing makeup, wore coral shell earrings and a gold nautilus shell necklace.</p><p>"If the first two were King and Queen in their own right, what did she do?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Her purpose was to help all unfortunate merfolk. As long as you can pay the price, she could transform you, help you find love, anything." Ace said. "It was within her power there wasn't anything she wouldn't do. They say her prices were pretty high, though."</p><p>"So she's a deal-maker." Willow concluded.</p><p>"That's what it costs for "anything"." Ace told her.</p><p>"Nyaaa ha!" Grim then cried out in joy. "So what you're saying is I can get rich if I become a great magician?!"</p><p>"I don't know...." Willow said. "I mean, it's nice when you're given help...but at the end of the day, to achieve a goal, I think it's better to take charge of shaping your own circumstances rather than placing the hope of future success in the hands of another." Grim gave her a look that loudly said she was being an idiot, while Ace smiled and gave her a look of interest.</p><p>Grim rolled his eyes and turned over to the four remaining statutes. "Then what about this man in the big hat?" He asked. The two teens walked over and stared at the statue of a tall, bony man. He was dressed in extravagant clothing, had a twisted, black goatee and a faint moustache. He wore a tall, headdress with a thin pattern lined around the middle and downwards at the front, a ruby-like gemstone situated in the front, and a feather sticking out above it. He wore robes that reach the ground over top a garment with bell sleeves, under which he wears a shirt with very close-fitting sleeves that reach his wrists, all held in place with a sash tied around his waist. The shoulders of his outer robe are pointed and curved upward, connected to a long, billowing cape with a while his shoes curl inward at the tips. In his hand, he held a cobra-head staff.</p><p>"The Sorcerer of the Sand. He was a cunning vizier to a foolish sultan and saw through a fake prince that was actually a street rat trying to deceive the princess." Ace said. "Then he got a magic lamp and became the most powerful sorcerer of all! With all that power, they say he became sultan."</p><p>"Ho-oh! So magicians need to be the centre of attention!" Grim said.</p><p>"I'm not so sure about that Grim." Willow said. Then she turned to one displaying a beautiful woman. "Who is she?" The next one is an icily beautiful woman with a serene, unfeeling face and a slender figure. Her features and her royal attire create a very stunning and beautiful Queenly image. She wore a gorgeous gown with long sleeves and a rope belt tied around her waist. She wears a balaclava that covers her ears, neck and hair, leaving her face exposed. She wore a long cloak that appears to be part of the cowl. She has a high white collar attached to her cloak. She also wears a pendant that seems to connect with the collar. She also wears heeled pumps. To top off her royal appearance, she wears a golden crown atop her head with 5 spikes on the front and a jewel on the tip of the middle and tallest spike. In her hand, she held an apple with some type of muck that painted a picture of a skull.</p><p>"She is the Beautiful Queen. Every day she checked the "beauty ranking" in her magic mirror and when it looked like she might fall from the number one spot, she never hesitated to do anything to get it back." Ace explained. "I guess she had the strong will to remain the most beautiful in the world? So freaking amazing. They say she was even adept at making poisons."</p><p>"She's pretty but...scary..." Grim said.</p><p>"It that really amazing?" Willow questioned.</p><p>"You think not? But it's cool that she has something she'll never give up." Ace said.</p><p>"S-sure, that single-minded drive is pretty cool." Grim said.</p><p>"I don't know...." Willow said, not sure how to feel about this.</p><p>"Over there, what's with that guy on fire? Just looking gives me goosebumps." Grim said as they turned to the sixth statue. It displayed a humanoid man with flaming hair, wearing a robe and a smoky base. He had a wide smile, revealing his sharp teeth. Willow became a bit uneasy when looking at his image and took a step back. Ace took notice of that and spread a mischievous smirk. He got close to her and spoke in a spooky voice. "Lord of the Underlord." He laughed a bit when she jumped away.</p><p>"He rules a land crawling with evil spirits on his own. No doubt he is extremely skilled. Even though he's got a scary face, he did that detestable job without ever taking a vacation and his sincerity won over Cerberus, the hydra, even the titans, to fight for him." Ace explained.</p><p>Grim, nodded his head in understanding. "Hhmmm, hhmmm. So having talent doesn't mean you get to be haughty." He said.</p><p>"Maybe you should exercise that notion." Willow said to him.</p><p>"Hey!" He shouted.</p><p>Finally, they went towards the seventh, and the last statue. This one displayed a tall, slender woman with a narrow face and a prominent chin. Like with the Queen, she is also darkly beautiful and icily elegant. She has black horns, though it's hard to tell if those are <em>her</em> horns or a part of her headdress. She is clad in a long robe with bat wing-like edges, underneath her robe, she wears a dress and wears a ring with a large circular stone in it. In her hand, she carried a staff with an orb at the tip.</p><p>"Who is this lady?" Willow asked.</p><p>"That is the Witch of Thorns from the Magic Mountains. Noble and elegant, even within the seven she is top class in magic and curses!" Ace said.</p><p>"She's top class?" Willow asked. The orange-haired boy nodded. "She can summon lightning and storms, cover an entire country in thorns, her magic is on a whole other level. There was even a time she transformed into a huge dragon!" Ace excitedly exclaimed.</p><p>Willow's eyes lit up as she looked at the Witch in wonder. "A dragon..." Ever since she was a child, dragons were her favourite mystical creatures. She briefly thought that now she was in a world where magic and talking cats exists, Willow wondered if she could see a real-life dragon here. That'd be a dream come true for her.</p><p>"Oooh! A dragon! All monsters look up to them!" Grim said with a fascination with a happy smile.</p><p>"They're all so cool~." Ace said with a friendly smile. Willow then suddenly felt a small tug at her heart. Seeing how friendly he was and how he was about her age, Willow believed that this may be a good chance to make a friend here despite what she had gone through. She was in a whole different world...so maybe...she should try and open up. She clutched her chest as she took a timid step towards him and was about to make conversation when his smile turned into a smirk and said, "...Unlike a certain raccoon like you."</p><p>And that smiled immediately fellow from his face and Ace began bursting out laughing at the bewildered/angered expressions on Willow and Grim's faces. "Pfft...AH-hahahaha!! I can't hold it in anymore! Ahahahaha!!" He laughed. "Aren't you the guys who went crazy at the entrance ceremony? You were summoned by the Dark Mirror even though you can't use magic, and you, monster, weren't called but still trespassed. Yeah, it took everything I had not to lose it at the ceremony."</p><p>Willow felt her face flush with embarrassment and she wished the ground would swallow her up whole. Come on, it was too early for this...! Grim glared at Ace and growled at him. "Wha?! You're a rude one!" He shouted.</p><p>"And now you weren't allowed in and became this school's janitor? Haha, how lame!" Ace laughed. Willow's hopes on making a friend had shattered before it could soar and felt tears burning in her eyes while Grim was shaking in anger.</p><p>Despite this, Ace continued to his teasing, this time with a slight look annoyance but still held his smirk on his face. "On top of that, you don't even know about the Great Seven. How ignorant can you be? I recommend you go back to kindergarten before coming to Night Raven College." He laughed.</p><p>Grim was getting angrier with each passing second and glaring daggers at the young teen. "I thought I'd mess with you a bit but you really blew my expectations away. Unlike you two, I actually have classes to attend. Keep this school squeaky clean, you two." He said. As he began to walk away, he took notice the tears in Willow's eyes before she took off her glasses to wiped her face clean. Seeing her cry like that, kinda made him feel like a jackass. He was about to say something but she quickly walks away. "I'm...sorry for taking your time. We'll be going now..." She said as took Grim in her arms. Trying to just leave and get her job done and over with when the cat refused to end this peacefully.</p><p>"This jerk! He's just gonna say that and leave! I'm pissed now!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Grim, please. Let's just go." Willow said, struggling to keep the cat creature in control. But Grim wrest himself out of Willow's hold and went flying after Ace. "Grim, NO!" The white-haired girl shouted. Grim growled at the teen and unleashed his fire magic. Breathing his fire right of Ace, purposely missing him and making him stop. Ace quickly jumped back in surprise. "What the-?! Watch out! What're you doing?!" He shouted.</p><p>Willow ran up to them and tried to grab Grim, but the cat refused to cooperate. "Grim, stop it! Please!" She begged.</p><p>"It's what you get for making fun of me! I'm gonna light up that fire-head of yours!" Grim swore to him with a smirk, ignoring the girl's pleas. Ace narrowed his eyes at the cat. "Fire-head, huh? You've really got guts picking a fight with me" He said. "You too. I'll turn you into a puffy, little toy-poodle!" Grim growled at him as he spewed out a fireball at him. Ace smirked at he easily dodged it. "Uh-oh, gotta watch out. Take that!"</p><p>Ace waved his hand and suddenly a powerful gust of wind had blown in. Nearly knocking Grim back and Willow fell back to the ground. The wind carried the flames, twisting it up and keeping it away from him. He crossed his arms as he smirked. "This guy is blowing wind all over the place! My fire gets all twisted up!" Grim said. Willow sat up and gasped in surprise when she saw several students coming up. "What's happening? A fight?" A student asked. "Yeah! Get 'em!" A second student shouted.</p><p>Willow blushed when she noticed when the second student had very cute animal-like ears on top of his head. But after quickly remembering that there was a fight going on, she had no time to be distracted. Willow quickly stood up and said, "Please, don't encourage them!" She turned back to the fight. "Grim, stop it!"</p><p>"A flimsy little fire like that won't hit me." Ace said with a cocky smirk, riling up Grim even more. "What? You better be ready!"</p><p>Soon a crowd of students arrived and began egging on the fight. Willow tried desperately to stop them while also trying not to get hit by either fire or wind. "Grim! Stop it! Ace, please, stop taunting him!" She begged, but they either refused to listen to her or were to caught up with their fight to do so. Willow didn't know what to do. She had been at the brunt end of a fight before but never been in the middle of one. Especially a magic one. She had no idea how to stop this. Fire swirled around them and the wind blowing with a force of a hurricane. <em>'This is crazy... I-I have to do something.' </em>She thought. When Grim breathed his fire again, Willow took that moment to tackle him.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Stopping this!" Willow said.</p><p>Ace smirked as the attack was still coming at him. "Hmph. And I just change the trajectory with the wind like...that!" Ace snapped his fingers and the wind carried the fire away from him. Unfortunately, the wind launched the fire straight towards one of the Great Seven statues. Scorching the Queen of Hearts pitch black. Seeing that, horrified Ace as he let out a yell. "Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Crap!! The Queen of Hearts' statue is charred!"</p><p>"It's 'cause you're blowing the fire away! Just let me fry you!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Grim, hush!" Willow said as she bonked his head.</p><p>"You really think someone is just gonna let you fry them?!" Ace angrily asked.</p><p>"Would you two please just stop!?" Willow cried out.</p><p>"Enough!!!" Crowley shouted at the top of his lungs. Making the crowd of students jump back and runoff. "Just what is going on here?!" He shouted as he looked at the three before him. Willow let go of Grim and hung her head in shame. The cat and Ace paled when they saw him and grew fearful of what he was gonna do. "Guh! Headmaster..." Ace said.</p><p>"He's gonna tie us up with the "lash of love"! Get outta here!" Grim shouted he tried to fly away, but Crowley was having no patience for this. He unhooks his whip and strikes them with it. This time around it hurt TWICE as much. "Ooooww!!" Ace yelled out. "Ffgyaaa!! Hurts just as much as yesterday!" Grim said.</p><p>"This is my Lash of Love! It'll be another hundred years before you can outrun me!" Crowley said and began to hardly scold Willow and the boys. "I told you yesterday to "not cause any trouble", didn't I? Then you go and char the statues of the Great Seven! I very much like to see you. expelled." He said that last part to Ace.</p><p>"Wait! Not that!" He shouted.</p><p>"And you," He said as he turned to Willow. "This is not how you supervise Grim." The white-haired girl flinched and shrank in size under his heated gaze. Why...Why is she always screwing up?! Willow clenched at her skirt and whimpered out a, "I'm...I'm so sorry..." Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a frustrated sigh. He turned back to Ace and crossed his arms. "My goodness... You, what's your grade and name?"</p><p>"Ace Trappola, first year." He said with a dejected look on his face.</p><p>"Then Trappola, Grim, and Lockhart! As punishment, I order the three of you to wash 100 windows around the campus!" Crowley shouted.</p><p>"Nyaa?! It's all cause this joker was making fun of us!" Grim told him.</p><p>"Don't put all the blame on him, Grim. I've tried to stop you but you didn't listen." Willow pointed out.</p><p>"Eeeh?! Me, too?!" Ace exclaimed.</p><p>"Most definitely! After school, meet in the cafeteria. Understood?!" He questioned with his arms crossed, he wasn't leaving any room for an argument. Ace and Grim let out dejected sighs and Willow bowed at the waist. "Fiiine...." Ace said. "Nothing but misery since yesterday!!" Grim whined.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Deuce of Spades. Expelled on the First Day?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Crowley made his punishment known, he immediately sent Ace on his way to class and was sure to remind Willow and Grim about their other job. Much to Grim's dismay. Willow had to do most of the cleaning work because the cat kept on whining and grumbling in anger over Ace's mockery. Within a few hours, Willow had cleaned Main Street towards the main gate to the library. By that time, both she and Grim were exhausted and hungry so when lunchtime came around the two went to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Thank God, they had Crowley's permission beforehand.</p><p>Still, their work wasn't over yet, after they ate they still had those hundred windows to wash as punishment for scorching the Queen of Hearts statue. So when lunch was over, Grim stayed behind as Willow went off to collect buckets of water, a couple of window cleaners, sponges and cloths needed for their next cleaning duty. Even when seeing the cleaning supplies, Grim became that more exhausted.</p><p>"I'm already tired from cleaning all day... Now we have to wash a hundred windows too?" Grim whined with a sigh.</p><p>"We don't have much choice in the matter, I'm afraid. B-but we have to see this through or else Headmaster Crowley will yell at us again." Willow said as she sets down the supplies. Though she didn't have any guts to say this out loud, Willow knew that they probably wouldn't be punished at all if Grim had just behaved. However, it <em>was</em> her fault that he acted out in the first place. She promised that she would keep an eye on him but she failed in such a simple task.</p><p>"Anyways, that Ace guy is sure taking his sweet time. Who does he think he is, making me wait! I'm pissed." Grim said as he sat down with his arms crossed. Willow sat by him and patted his back. "Hey now, it'll be okay. I'm sure he's on his way." Willow said, trying to calm him down before he explodes again.</p><p>They waited for about five minutes. He did not show up.</p><p>"He's probably held back by a teacher." Willow said.</p><p>Then ten minutes passed.</p><p>"M-maybe he's caught up on something?" Willow asked.</p><p>Fifteen minutes passed by and Grim's patience had finally snapped.</p><p>"I don't care what happened!! He cannot be this late!" He shouted angrily. Then he blinked in confusion, but the tone in his voice was still angry. "Wait, he wouldn't just skip out, right?!"</p><p>"W-wait a minute, let's not jump any conclusions. Why don't we try and find him?" Willow asked. She may be wishful thinking, but the Headmaster can be pretty scary and seeing that he was expecting all three of them, there was no way Ace would be bold enough to skip out on his punishment.</p><p>"I'm not gonna let him get away with putting all the punishment on us!" Grim shouted. "Let's go, henchman! We're gonna catch Ace and make him do all the window washing!"</p><p>"That doesn't sound very fa-, h-hey! Wait, Grim!" Willow called out, chasing after the cat creature as he storms through the halls in search for the dark-orange haired teen, trying not to make eye contact with the few students that they passed by. Eventually, the two ran into an empty classroom, however, Grim was too furious to realise it at first. "Oraaa! Come on, Ace! Where are you?! You'll pay for this!" He shouted. He blinked in surprised when he finally notices the class.</p><p>"Ah, there's nobody here?!" He questioned.</p><p>"M-maybe, the class just ended for him?" Willow asked.</p><p>"No, I'm here." A new voice said.</p><p>The two were left in confusion at who could say that. They looked around but they found no one in the classroom until the voice called out again. "Up here." They turned and saw a painting on the wall, staring at them. Safe to say, it scared them a bit. "Oh my goodness!" She yelled out. "Ffgyaaaaa!! The picture talked!!" Grim screamed as he clung to Willow when the painting began to speak.</p><p>"And? It's not uncommon for paintings to talk at this school." The painting said in a matter of fact tone. "The Wall Lady over there, the Wall gentleman over here, everyone can speak. Portraits can speak because they have a mouth. That's normal, you know?"</p><p>"N-normally, painting don't really talk." Willow said.</p><p>"Well, your "normal" is different from my "normal". We must respect everyone's different, don't you think?" The Wall Painting asked.</p><p>"Oh, y-yes! I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything bad by it." Willow said, quickly apologising to the painting. As weird as it sounded. Willow mentally kicked herself for not even suspecting that this magic-filled world would have talking paintings.</p><p>"That aside, who are you looking for?" The Wall Painting asked them.</p><p>"We're looking for someone named Ace Trappola. He about this tall, has a red patch shaped like a heart and messy dark orange hair?" Willow tells him.</p><p>"Aah, I know him. He's one of the freshmen that started today. He went back to his dorm not too long ago." He said.</p><p>"Waaaaahaaaat?!" Grim shouted, his. anger spiking up again. "So he did try to get away! Which way did he go?"</p><p>"The entrance is behind the East Building."</p><p>"Thank you for your help." Willow said. She was taken aback when Grim tugged at her ear and began to pull her towards the door. "Hey! We're going after him." He said. After thanking the painting once more, Willow and Grim left the classroom and ran after Ace. Hopefully they could resolve this without any problems.</p><p>
  <em>*Hall of Mirrors*</em>
</p><p>Behind the East Building, lies the Hall of Mirrors. A special place where each student can travel from their respective dorms unto campus and vice versa. Above each mirror holds the dorms emblem to signify where the mirrors will lead to. And Ace was walking down to get to his dorm with a tired look on his face. "No way I'm washing a 100 windows. I'm going back to my dorm..." He said. He was about to enter the mirror when he heard a familiar, and aggravating, voice.</p><p>"Heeeeeeeeeeey yoooooouuuuu!!!!"</p><p>Ace nearly jumped and quickly turned to see a very pissed off Grim flying towards him with Willow running behind him. "Geh!! Found me!"</p><p>"Jeeeerk!! Hold up!! I won't let you be the only one to escape!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"I really don't have time to talk! See ya!" Ace said as he quickly makes a run for it.</p><p>"Ah, w-wait, please!" Willow called for him.</p><p>"It's not fair for only you to get out of it! I want to skip out too!" Grim shouted. "No, you can't." Willow tells him as they proceeded to chase after Ace. They ran down the hall, sprinting as they were closing in another student who was also making his way towards the Hall of Mirrors. He had dark blue hair and teal eyes, his hair brushed mostly to the side while a portion hangs down on his left side. Over his right eye, he has a large black patch shaped like a spade. He wore the same uniform as Ace, except it was much neater. Black leather shoes and black gloves. He blinked in surprise when he spotted the red-eyed boy bolting his way.</p><p>"...Huh?"</p><p>"Outta my way! Outta my way!" Ace shouted at him, making the boy flinch back in surprise. "Eh.. oo-ooh!?" Grim and Willow were closing in and upon noticing the new boy, the silver-eyed girl desperately called out to him. "P-please catch him!" This only served to make the boy even more confused. "Magic to capture someone!? I should freeze their legs, no, how about restrain them? Or I could... Uummm..." He said, having trouble on deciding what to do.</p><p>"Anything, I don't care how, just hit him hard! Hurry!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"But don't hurt him!" Willow said.</p><p>"Any way!? Any way..." The boy said as his mind became jumbled up with thoughts that he finally decided on something. He looked at Ace with a determined face and grabbed his magic pen. "I got it!  Anything is fine, so come on! Something heavy!" Before Ace had any idea what was going on, something large and heavy suddenly fell on top of him. A massive cauldron, flattening him on the ground.</p><p>"Gueeeeh! What the heck?! A pot?!" He screamed out. When he saw him get flatten, Grim let out a boisterous laugh. "Gyahahaha! Check it out! Ace is as flat as a pancake under that cauldron! So lame!" Grim said. He may have been enjoying too much for her taste, but Willow didn't care for that for the moment. "Good Heavens!" Willow cried out as she raced towards Ace's side. Pushing the cauldron off him and checking him over. "Oh dear, oh dear! Are you okay?!"</p><p>She and Ace weren't the only ones, the teal-eyed boy was also surprised by the cauldron's appearance. "I didn't think I'd get a cauldron. Did I overdo it?" He questioned as he watches Willow help Ace up, his eyes grew wide when he realises that a girl was wearing the school's uniform. A girl?! Here?! In Night Raven?! The Spade-patched boy could barely process that. "Man, this hurts..." Ace groaned out.</p><p>"A-a-are you okay? That looked pretty bad." Willow said as she gave him a quick check to make sure nothing was broken. Ace cracked his back a bit and let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah..! I'm. fine." He said, glancing over to her. Willow let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried." She said.</p><p>"You were...." Ace said with a slight surprise tone before he quickly covered it up. "A-anyway, can't you clean those windows on your own? They should be cleaned in a flash." He said.</p><p>"W-well, I would. B-but, this is a direct order from the Headmaster. So..." Willow said.</p><p>"Washing 100 windows as punishment? What in the world did you all do?"  The teal-eyed boy asked. He took notice of the girl fidgeting about while Ace crossed his arms with a sour look on his face. "I got into a bit of a fight with this furball and we might have charred the Queen of Hearts' statue a bit." Ace said.</p><p>"You damaged one of the Great Seven statues!?" Deuce shouted in shock. Then he let out a disappointed sigh and. shook his head at him. "That's definitely something people would get angry with. You get into a prestigious school then do something like that on the first day?"</p><p>Ace narrowed his eyes at him and grumbled, "...Shuddup. And who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Deuce. Deuce Spade." The boy said, introducing himself. "Would it hurt to remember your classmates' faces at least?"</p><p>"Ummm..." Ace went as he did try to remember, but he quickly gave up and shot back, "You haven't memorized them either."</p><p>"A- Anyway! If you were ordered by the headmaster, that means you take it seriously." Deuce tells him. Willow walked up to Ace and tugged at his sleeve. "Um, h-he's right. I'm sure we can get it done a lot faster if we do it together." She said with a shy smile. Ace blinked and rubbed the back of his neck. Jeez, why is she looking at him like that? "Yeah, yeah. I got it... Then let's go on with it then." He said.</p><p>Willow smiled softly and tried to sound assuring for him. "Th-that's the spirit, if the three of us work hard, we'll have it done in no time, right Grim?" She asked her feline companion. But she and Ace blinked when they received no snarky response. "Hm?" Weird...he's being oddly quiet. "Grim?" Willow and Ace turned and jumped back in surprise once they realised that Grim was gone. He ran off!</p><p>"Ah! That furball's gone!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"W-where did he go?!" Willow cried out in shock.</p><p>While they were all distracted, Grim snuck away from them and was at Main Street with a cheeky, bright smile on his face. No way in hell he was gonna do any more cleaning, he's gonna be the world's powerful magician. "Hehehe! I leave it to you all! Bye-bye!" Grim shouted as he flew off.</p><p>"Dumb cat! He made me take his place!" Ace growled in anger before turning to Deuce. "Hey! Umm, Juice?"</p><p>"I'm not Juice. Deuce! Deu!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"You're partly responsible, so help us catch that furball!" Ace said.</p><p>"Why me?" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"P-please help us." Willow begged him.</p><p>Ace pointed over at Willow and said, "This deadweight can't use magic so they don't count! Let's go!" Without much choice, Deuce ran outside with Ace and Willow. They quickly found Grim in Main Street and, as you would expect, once he saw them Grim immediately began running away from them. But they wouldn't let him go that easily and chased Grim all about the school. Ace and Deuce unhooked their magic pens and began firing their magic at the cat while Willow tried to rush in and grab him herself but he was too agile for her. It would've been easier for Grim to fly away but knowing Ace's wind magic he couldn't take the risk of getting slammed into a tree so he stuck to running on his four legs.</p><p>Eventually, the trio ran inside the cafeteria and saw Grim climbing up and resting up in one of the fancy chandeliers above them. What pissed Ace off the most was how Grim knew how this was making them feel and had the stupid grin on his face as he mocked them from above. "Damn it! He's darting around everywhere!" Ace growled out.</p><p>"Heheheh! Catch me if you can, suckers!" Grim taunted as he laid back on the chandelier. "Grim, please listen to me! If you don't stop this, we'll be in so much trouble again!" Willow cried out to him, begging him to stop this nonsensical madness. "Kuh, getting on the chandelier is an underhanded move!" Deuce shouted. "We haven't learned the magic to fly yet... We need something to get up there, and also catch him..." He began to mutter to himself on how to catch him while Ace and Willow brainstormed. "Ah, I've got it!" Deuce said, looking over at Ace.</p><p>"Maybe we should find a teacher? I don't want to take unnecessary risks in getting him down." Willow suggested.</p><p>"We'll just get into more trouble if we do that." Ace said. "We need to think of an idea... Ah!" He shouts in surprise when he looked over and jumped when he saw the other boy giving him a weird stare. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec! Why are you pointing your magic pen at me?!"</p><p>"I'm gonna throw you!" Deuce said.</p><p>"What?!" Willow cried out.</p><p>"You're joking!?" Ace shouted, but it was already too late. Deuce unleashed some magic and lifted Ace high above their heads, much to his and Willow's dismay. "Wooaaaahaa! Don't make me float! You're really going to throw me!? Stop it, seriously!" Ace shouted as he thrashed around.</p><p>"No, stop! We're gonna get in more trouble, I know it." Willow said, trying to stop Deuce from going through with it, but his mind was already made and he was lining up the shot. "Make sure you catch him!  Aim... Fire!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"AHHHHHHH!!" Ace screamed as he was sent hurling towards Grim. He was just lounging up on the chandelier when he finally took notice the speeding projectile coming his way. "Ffnnghaaaaaaa!???" Grim screamed as Ace collided with him. However, with the extra weight, the roots/chains holding up the chandelier broke and caused it to fall towards the floor, creating a huge crash.</p><p>At this point, Willow's whole body was shaking uncontrollably as she stared wide-eyed at the mess they made. She was thankful that Ace and Grim were okay, but the chandelier was destroyed! It looked incredibly expensive and Willow had no idea on what to do! Why and how did things turn out like this?!</p><p>"Th-the ch-ch-chandelier....!!" Willow said as she was beginning to feel light-headed.</p><p>Ace coughed up a stormed as he climbs out of the wreck with a dizzy, semi-unconscious Grim in his hand. "I can't believe it!" He said. "Ffnyaaaaa..." Grim went.<br/><br/>"I-I screwed up! I didn't think about the landing!" Deuce said, just as scared as Willow upon looking at the broken chandelier. Ace looked up and glared daggers at the teal-eyed boy and stomped his way over, shoving Grim in Willow's arms as he yelled in Deuce's face. "Are you... AN IDIOT?! We caught Grim but if the Headmaster finds out we busted the chandelier-!"</p><p>"If I find out...what?" A familiar, strict voice questioned. Just hearing made all three teens freeze in place, fear plastered on their face. They slowly turn around and saw Dire Crowley standing right behind them. "Ah... Headmaster..." Ace said in a flat tone.</p><p>What. On. Earth. Are. YOU ALL DOING?!?!?!" Crowley shouted in rage.</p><p>"Ffnyaa~... The room is spinning..." A dazed Grim muttered.</p><p>"As if damaging the statue wasn't enough, now you went and destroy the chandelier?! This is the last straw. I will have all of you expelled!" Crowley shouted.</p><p>"Eeeeeeehhhh?!?!" Deuce and Ace shouted. Willow became to feel fear and guilt overwhelming within her as she watched the scene played out before her. This was her fault... She was to blame for all this. Willow wasn't an official student despite wearing the uniform so she had no idea what Crowley was going to do to her, but Ace and Deuce were and they were pleading, begging him to reconsider.</p><p>"Please! Anything but that! There is something I want to accomplish at this school!" Deuce begged.</p><p>"You have nothing to blame but your own idiocy." Crowley tells him.</p><p>"I will pay for all damages if I have to!" Deuce said, sounding more desperate by the second. Crowley narrowed his eyes at the student and shook his head. "There is no ordinary chandelier. This is a magical chandelier, and its candles were suppose to light for eternity. It is a masterpiece made by a legendary meister of magical tools. It has been entrusted to the school since its very foundation. Taking into consideration to its historical value, it would cost no less than a billion Madol. Can you pay for those damages?" Crowley explained.</p><p>"A b-billion...?!" Willow asked. How much is that exactly to British pounds?</p><p>"A b-billion Madol!?" Deuce asked, almost falling back from shock.</p><p>But, couldn't you just fix it up with magic, professor?" Ace asked, hoping for a way out of this. But once again, Crowley shook his head. "Magic is not all-powerful. More importantly, the magic crystal, what we call the Heart of any magical tool has been shattered. No two magic crystals are the same. The chandelier will never be lit again." He said. And with that, a dejected, dishearted expression fell on the boys and their shoulders slumped down. </p><p>"How can that...?" Ace said.</p><p>"Crap... What am I doing..? What am I going to tell my mother...?" Deuce quietly asked himself.</p><p>Willow's heart broke apart for them and without thinking, she cut right in between and said, "W-wait!"</p><p>"Miss Lockhart-."</p><p>"Please don't expel them! This was all my fault, I'm responsible for all of this!" Willow said as she bowed down to him. Deuce and Ace stared at the white-haired girl in total shock as she continued. "All this happened because I failed in keeping an eye on Grim, I broke my promise and I unintentionally dragged them into my problem. This was my fault...so, please don't take it out on them. Reconsider and punish me however you want, I'll gladly accept it." She said.</p><p>"Hey..!" Ace said.</p><p>"Wh-what are you...?" Deuce questioned.</p><p>Crowley just stood there as he looked down at the young girl. Taking in her words for a moment. He couldn't help but think it was admirable for her to take the blame for these students and want them to be forgiven while she gets the penalty for their own misconduct. Once again he was questioning who this girl was and why she would be brought here. Hmm...maybe he should form some sort of test. After processing her words, Crowley said, "Well...there is one way. There might be one way to fix the chandelier."</p><p>"What!?/There is?!" The three teens shouted.</p><p>"The magic crystal that was in the chandelier was mined in the Dwarfs' Mine. If you can obtain a crystal that has the same properties, repairs might be possible." Crowley said.</p><p>"I will go find the magic crystal! Please, allow me to go!" Deuce said almost immediately. His determination was shining through. He cannot, under any circumstances, get expelled from this school. "M-me too, please!" Willow said as she raised her hand.</p><p>"However, I have no guarantee if there are any crystals left in the mine. The mine has been closed for a while and it's very possible it is exhausted of crystals." Crowley explained.</p><p>"I'll do anything to get the expulsion rescinded!" Deuce said.</p><p>"And I'll do what I can to ensure it." Willow said.</p><p>Crowley looked in between the two students and let out a sigh. "Very well. I shall give you one night. Come to me with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning, or face expulsion."</p><p>"Yes! Thank you very much!" Deuce said.</p><p>"I will not disappoint you this time, headmaster." Willow said.</p><p>Ace let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "Uuuahh, I suppose. Let's go get that magic crystal and be done with it." He said.</p><p>"Use the Gate in the Mirror Chamber to go directly to Dwarfs' Mine." Crowley said.</p><p>"Yes, sir!" Deuce and Willow said in unison as the three teens ran out of the cafeteria and straight in the direction towards the Mirror Chamber. At this point, Grim had chosen this time to wake up. "Ha! What the..? What exactly did I...?" He asked. After quickly explaining the situation to him, they reached the Gate.</p><p>"Aaaah... Why did it turn into something like this? Today is really not my day." Ace said. Willow walked over and patted his back for reassurance while Deuce moved towards the Gate. "Now isn't the time for mumbling! Let's go!" He said. When the others joined him, Deuce looked towards the mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall! Light our way to Dwarfs' Mine!" Willow watched in silent awe as ripples appeared on the mirror and a white light breaking through the darkness. Before she knew it, she and the others were engulfed by the light and vanished into thin air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Dwarfs' Mine part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within a flash of light, Willow immediately caught the scent of fresh wildflowers and moist grass. She looked around and saw that she was no longer at the school but in the middle of the forest. Her eyes fell upon the single building that rested just ahead of them. A cute, small, yet sizeable cottage. However, it looked to be abandoned as cobwebs and roots of trees and moss decorated the building, as if nature was trying to reclaim it. Oddly enough, the cottage reminded her of a similar one she once read in one of her old fairytale books.</p><p>"So this is the Dwarfs' Mine. Long ago, it used to be prosperous thanks to the magic crystal mining but..." Deuce began to explain as he and the others began walking through the forest. "So all we need to do if find this mine, right?" Willow asked. She felt something gripping at her and looked to see Grim clinging onto her arm as he began to quiver and look around at each corner of the area. "Uuuuhh... Feels like something could jump out..." He whimpered.</p><p>"It's okay, Grim." Willow gently told him as she petted his head.</p><p>"Oh, there's a house over there. Let's go see if there's anyone's there and can help us." Ace said, pointing over to the cottage. They approached the house and took a quick look around the place before Deuce knocked on the door. "Good evening..." He said as he opened the door, seeing that it was empty and full of cobwebs. It was so quiet and semi-dark, it became clear to the teens that the whole building was abandoned.</p><p>"I guess it's abandoned. It's a mess in here." Deuce said as he steps in the house with the others following suit. Willow takes a moment to look around the cottage and smiled when she sees it beautifully decorated with ornate woodcarvings of various animals and occasionally dwarf figures as well. Almost every object, from a chair to a candleholder, is detailed in some way.</p><p>"But it's really pretty inside." Willow said as she traced her hands over the carvings on a nearby chair. Deuce looked over at her and quickly realised that he wasn't made any proper introductions to her. So he walked towards her and did so accordingly. "Excuse me, I'm sorry, with all communication that's happened, I've forgotten to introduce myself." He said.</p><p>"Oh no, no. It's okay. A lot of happening all at once." Willow said. She then gave him a small bow and a friendly smile. "My name's Willow Lockhart. It's nice to meet you."</p><p>"Deuce Spade. A pleasure." He said, giving a small bow as well.</p><p>Grim let go of the silver-eyed girl and flew around the room, only to sputter when some of the cobwebs got caught up in his face. "Puwah! I got a spider web in my face! Peh! Peh!" Grim coughed out. Ace walked over to a nearby dining table and noticed the small size of it and the chairs. "Aren't the tables and chairs on the small side? Are they for kids?" He asked as he counted the seats. "One, two... There's seven! So many!"</p><p>"This was probably a lively home when Dwarfs' Mine flourished." Deuce said.</p><p>"Well, there's no reason looking here. After all, magic crystals are found inside coal. For now, let's go check it out." Ace said. With that in mind, they left the cottage and followed a pathway that should lead them to the mine. Thankfully it wasn't very far from the cottage and soon found themselves staring at the blackened entryway of the mine. Just like the house, it was old and semi-run down. The rail tracks leading inside were almost rotten through.</p><p>"It looks...r-really dark in there..." Willow said as she took a small step back from the cave. The darkness. Where almost anything could happen and grab at you. Just looking at it, Grim's body shook as he hid behind Willow. Gripping at her uniform as he fearfully asked, "W-we're gonna go in that pitch-black cave!?" Ace smirked at the cat's sudden change in tone and mocked him. "You scared? Coward." He said.</p><p>"Hey now, leave him alone, please? It's only natural to feel a little scared." Willow said softly, trying to stop him from teasing Grim. Of course, both of them made Grim mad and he leg of Willow and flew in from them. "Naaanh!? I-I'm not s-scared at all!" He shouted. "I'm taking the lead! You guys, follow me!" Willow tried to call out to him but he just flew in, not waiting for anyone's response. Ace shrugged his shoulders while Deuce shook his head before heading. However, they stopped when they noticed Willow hasn't moved yet. She was just staring through the darkness of the mine and her legs were shaking.</p><p>"Oi, aren't you coming?" Ace asked her.</p><p>"Y-yes, I-I am..." Willow said. She tried to move but the unsettling, dark mine entrance was slowly overwhelming a familiar feeling of fear within her. The darkness. That cold room without any windows. "Are you okay?" Deuce asked, noticing how badly she was shaking. Ace, at this point, was getting tired of waiting and walked over to grab hold of her hand. "Come on, let's go." He said as he pulls Willow along inside the mine.</p><p>Willow wasn't expecting Ace to do that but when darkness began to enshrouded her, she starts to feel a sense of dread. Still, feeling Ace hold her hand firmly, feeling the warmth of his hand, it began to ease her fear. It was a small gesture, and he might've done it to get her moving, but Willow felt safe just by holding his hand. Willow took in a deep breath to calm down and forced herself to keep walking, reminding herself why she was out here and that she wasn't alone in the dark. She squeezed Ace's hand as a sign of thanking him. Although Ace was thankful it was dark, as she did that, he felt his face start to heat up for some reason.</p><p>They travelled through the mine, making their way as a few shiny, bright stones helped to lighten up their view. Still, it unnerved them on just how quiet the whole mine was. Just then, a sound reached Deuce's ears and forced everyone to stop. "Wait!" He suddenly shouted.</p><p>"What?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Something's...there!" Deuce said as he whirled around, pointing over in the direction he heard that sound. The others turned and jumped back at what they saw. "Eeek!!" Grim cried out. Coming out from the darkness, several ghosts wearing hooded cloaks floating in. Grinning madly at the three teens.</p><p>"Heeee hee hee! Our first visitor in ten years!" One said with a creepy laugh.</p><p>"Make yourselves at home. For eternity!" Another said. It's grin widening. As the ghosts cackled, the teens didn't waste any time in bolting down the rail tracks with the ghosts laughing and chasing after them. Ace and Duece unhooked their magic pens and, as they ran to get away from them, blasted each ghost with their magic. The mine was so barely lit that they could barely see anything past what was in front of them.</p><p>In the midst of them running away, one of the ghosts cackled and dove into the earth and travelled fast towards the teens. With a horrifying screech, it grabbed hold off Willow's ankle. Causing her to scream and fall to the ground. Ace and Deuce stopped running as they saw Willow getting dragged away by the leg with the ghosts coming in close. "Let go of her!" Deuce shouted as he fired a blast of magic at the ghosts while Ace rushed over and picked Willow up, grasping her hand as they got back to running.</p><p>After a while, they managed to get the ghosts off their trail and reached what looked like the centre of the mine, several stones shined from the walls which provided some light for the small group. They almost collapsed on the spot as they finally took a chance to catch their breath now they've escaped the ghosts. "Is... ....everyone....alright?" Willow asked.</p><p>"I'm good...." Ace huffed.</p><p>"Yeah....I'm okay." Deuce said.</p><p>"Jeez..! I didn't think there would be ghosts here too." Ace said.</p><p>"We don't have time to deal with them one by one. Let's go!" Deuce said, once he caught his breath, he stood up straight and tried to walk on ahead.</p><p>"He's right, we should keep moving." Willow said as she proceeded to follow him when Ace then became annoyed with Deuce's bossy attitude and ran up to get in front of him. "Don't think you can just order me around. We wouldn't be in this mess in the first place if you weren't acting like an idiot." He said.</p><p>Deuce looked appalled by this and glared daggers at the red-eyed boy. "You wanna talk about who started it? It's cause you were skipping out on cleaning duty!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Please, you two, stop arguing." Willow said as she tried to move in between the two boys to prevent a fight. But her pleas were being drowned out by their bickering. "First of all, that furball was the one who burned the Queen of Hearts' statue!" Ace yelled.</p><p>"Ace, Deuce, stop it. Please." Willow pleaded.</p><p>"Ffgna! That's what you get for making a fool outta me!" Grim shouted, getting in on the argument.</p><p>"Grim, don't encourage him." Willow tells him. Before anything could escalate further, Deuce swiped his arm and shut this whole needless argument down. "All of you! Do you understand our situation right now? We're all expelled if we don't get back with a magic crystal by tomorrow morning!" He shouts.</p><p>"So stop patronizing me. It's really pissing me off." Ace said.</p><p>"Please, let's just calm down for a moment. We're all feeling stress right now, let's calm down and-." Willow began to say when she was interrupted and all of their attention was locked onto an unusual sound. Drip, drip, drip. They remained still as they kept their focus on the thick dripping sounds. Their eyes darted around but didn't see anything that could distinguish as the source of it. Then...they heard it.</p><p><b>"....on't......ive.......wo.." </b>A voice that was so hoarse, gravelly and so distorted, it was barely audible. The group tensed up as they quickly searched around for who or what said that. Whatever it was, it didn't sound human. "W-who said that?" Ace questioned as he and the others took a cautious step back when they heard that voice again. Sounding more louder than before.</p><p>
  <b>"St...one....sssss.....mine...."</b>
</p><p>"I think it's... getting closer..." Deuce said.</p><p>Without warning, the whole mine seemed to collapse in on itself as a massive boom erupted and everything shook around them as if an earthquake was happening right now. The harsh tremors nearly knocked the group off their feet when a massive beast of a ghoul came barrelling out of nowhere and stood above them. It looked like an inked monster with a red-cloaked, ragged shirt with dull coloured buttons and a belt wrapped around its waist. It's pitch-black, ink hands held a creepy purple lantern and a giant pickaxe. Its head, if any, was a glass orb with black ink inside. It had a giant crack running down the side, making some of the ink seep through. One it saw the teens it let out a thunderous roar. <b>"The stone... IS MIIIIIIIIIIINNNEEEE!!"</b></p><p>"THERE IT IS!!!" They screamed as they quickly ran away from the beast. They ran far into the mine, trying to find a way to get around it and get out. "What the heck is that thing!?" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Ffgnnnaaaaa!!" Grim screamed. "Crowley didn't say anything about that!! Let's get outta here!"</p><p>"It's so nasty! But, didn't it just say something about a stone?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Eh?!" Grim went.</p><p>"If it was talking about the stone, does that mean it's protecting it?" Willow asked. They stopped running when they felt another BOOM, the mine shook and they looked back to see the massive beast roaring and screaming towards them, using its clawed hands and pickaxe to crawl its way down the mine. The teens kept a safe distance away from the beast seeing that it was more or less stuck in the small pathway. <b>"St....one, won't....give...!"</b> It yelled.</p><p>That caught their attention. Seeing how it was hellbent on chasing them and hearing it screaming and roaring about not giving the stone to anyone, only lead to one reasonable conclusion to the group. "So there really are magic crystals left!" Deuce said.</p><p>Grim quivered as he climbs up onto Willow's shoulder. "N-n-n-n-n-nope! Nope! I'm a genius, but I can't beat that thing!" He cried.</p><p>"W-we can try to do something." Willow said. Actually, she had no idea what they should do. They were up against a massive monster and who knows if the guys' magic could do anything to it. In all her life, in all of the fairytale stories she once read, nothing came close to the nightmarish monstrosity that stood before her. It was savaged, crazy...and real. Just seeing it and feeling the murderous aura from it further proved to Willow that this and the very world around her was real. The possibility of them dying here is very high. They...they need to get out of here.</p><p>However, it seemed Deuce had a different idea altogether. He stared at the beast with hard eyes and stepped up. Unhooking his magic pen and saying, "But we'll be expelled without it... I'm going!" Everyone looked at him with shock. "Are you serious?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"No, please! Please, let's just get out of here. It's too dangerous to do this by yourself." Willow said, taking hold of his arm and begging Deuce to reconsider and run away with them. This thing looked strong, how does he think he can take this thing on by himself. They can't go in this blindly, they need a plan. Deuce looked at her for a moment, seemingly considering her words...but he ultimately shook his head and pulled away from her. "I cannot, under any circumstances, be expelled!" Deuce said.</p><p>Before anyone else could do anything to stop him, Deuce got into a fighting stance and charged at the beast. Unleashing his magic and firing at the beast. It roared as Deuce did manage to get a few good hits in, but the Ink Ghoul wasn't planning on going down so easily. As Deuce battled against that Ghoul, Willow stood there helplessly. Watching him fight this...thing! She was right. Those fairytale battles were nothing but childish nonsense. There's no way one person can fight this monster alone. Of course, Willow could understand him. She can understand how he feels, but... Why was Deuce facing this thing alone? What made him think he could? There's got to be a better way.</p><p>Deuce fired off a few more spells that hit the beast but it soon as they made contact, the Ink Ghoul rose to its full height and let out a loud screech. <b>"GET OUT! GET OUT!! GEEET OOOOUUT!!!"</b> It then slammed its pickaxe against the ground. Creating a massive shockwave and dark purple energy came bursting through the cracks in blinding speed. "Guuuuuehh!" Deuce barely had any time to defend himself before the attack him. Sending him flying and slamming against the mine's walls.</p><p>"Deuce, no!" Willow cried out in horror as she immediately ran to his side. Ace merely glanced at him before letting out a scoff. "Stand back if you have no control, Mr. Serious! I'll stop it!" He said as he unhooked his pen and cast a spell. "Haa!" Ace released a strong spell on the ink ghoul but all it did was push the beast away. <b>"Wuuuuuuoooooohh!!"</b> It roared at it attacked Ace with the same move.</p><p>"Guuhaah!!" Ace yelled out as he was slammed against the wall as well. Landing right beside Deuce and Willow. Grim was the only magic user left, but his fears were overpowering his rationality and he was panicking too much to keep his aim straight. "Ffgnaa! Stay away!!" He screams as he summons flames to protect himself, but he completely missed as the blue flames didn't even touch the Ink Ghoul.</p><p><b>"Grrrrrr!!" </b>The Ink Ghoul went as it rose to its full height. Growling at the foolish intruders who dared to enter its domain. Grim squeaked and flew behind Willow. "Th-this isn't working at all!" He yelled. While Willow was helping Ace and Deuce up, something caught her eye. She looked past the Ink Ghoul and saw something flickering in the darkness. "Did something just sparkle?" Willow asked. The boys got back and looked over. They too saw something glimmering in the background.</p><p>Deuce's and Ace's eyes widened as they quickly realised the source of that glimmer. "Behind that thing! At the end of the tunnel, something...!" Ace said. "That light... is that a magic crystal?!" Deuce asked. It must've heard them announced that, but it proved them right, as the Ink Ghoul roared even louder with much rage.</p><p><b>"OOOOUUUUTTTT!!! WON'T GIVE!!" </b>It screamed out. Slamming its pickaxe in a fit of rage, Ace and Deuce pushed Willow behind them when the Ink Ghoul began to shake the mine as it became erratic and out of control. Grim was quivering uncontrollably and to yank on Willow's arm. "L-l-l-let's get out of here! We're done for at this rate!" Grim yelled.</p><p>"R-right....! We need to escape, you two!" Willow tells them as the Ink Ghoul created another loud boom.  Very Soon, everyone quickly ran away. Leaving the mines as the Ink Ghoul yells out after them. <b>"GEEEETTTT OOOOUUUUTTTT!!!"</b></p><p>The group ran out of the mines and went back into the Silent Woods, returning to the Dwarfs' cottage. Upon arrival, they did collapse on the spot from running so much. They were exhausted but were glad they were able to escape that thing's clutches when they had the chance. Willow rested against the door frame as she tried to catch her breath. "That...was scary...." She said.</p><p>"Is this far enough?" Grim asked as he looked back in the direction the came from.</p><p>"I think so...." Willow said.</p><p>Ace placed a hand on his back and winced when he felt a sharp pain. "Ooooww.. What the heck was that?! No one said anything about that!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"That thing didn't seem like just some ghost." Deuce said as he tried to think on what that thing might've been. Ace cracked his back, ignoring the pain that came with it and looked just about fed up with this whole excursion. He was done with this crap! He was not going back in there again! "Let's give up and go home. I'd rather be expelled than fight that thing." He said. Unfortunately, that didn't sit well with Deuce as he looked at Ace as if he'd gone insane.</p><p>"Wha?! Don't screw with me! I'd rather die than face expulsion! There's a magic crystal in front of us and you wanna go home?!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>Willow got back up and got in between them. "Please you two, stop it." Ace smirked up at Deuce and showed him that he didn't care about what he thinks. He wasn't the boss around here. "Ha. Big talk for someone worse at magic than me. Go alone if you want. I'm done." He said.</p><p>"Ace-." Willow began when suddenly she and Grim jumped back when Deuce got an enrage look and brought up his fists. His whole personality suddenly got a huge tone shift. "Oh, so that's how it's gonna be?! Fine! Stay right here like a worthless, spineless coward!" Deuce yelled out. Willow placed a hand on his chest and gave a slight push. "D-Deuce, please calm down." Willow pleaded.</p><p>"Huh? A coward? Are you talking about me or yourself?" Ace asked him with a mocking smile.</p><p>"Ace, stop it." Willow said.</p><p>Umm...Deuce? Did you just switch character?" Grim nervously asked. Willow gave the teal-eyed boy her full attention and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently saying, "Deuce, please calm down. Try to relax a bit." Deuce had his teen bared at Ace, and probably would've punched his lights out, but then he looked down to see Willow's kindly face looking up at him with those big silver-eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds before he seemed to snap out of his rage. "Ah! A-ahem! I'm sorry. I lost my composure a bit." He said. Willow gave him a small smile and a nod and stepped back. Looking back in the direction of the mine, Willow pushed up her glasses as she asked, "So, what do we do know? Can magic help us at all?"</p><p>Deuce shook his head and said, "As the Headmaster said earlier, magic isn't all-powerful. If you can't imagine it, then it won't materialize. Large-scale or complicated magic requires a lot of training."</p><p>"But that's why we're in magic school, isn't it?" Ace asked. "We need a lot of practice if we want to use magic right on the spot. To put it bluntly, you'll screw up if you lose your cool."</p><p>Willow thought about it and noticed a sort of pattern she'd seen the students do with their magic, from the entrance ceremony to now. She gave a small nod and said, "I think I understand...It's just...that I've noticed everyone's been using it recklessly."</p><p>"But you can always use your instincts to find out if you're good at magic." Ace tells her.</p><p>"At any rate, I'm going in there. I'll figure out how to beat that thing and come back with a magic crystal." Deuce said as he turned and attempted to go back to the mine. But Willow gripped his hand and pulled him to a stop.</p><p>"No, please, it's too dangerous." Willow said. She knew there has to be a way to beat that monster...but what? She was planning to calm Deuce down so that he could at least think more rationally than going in blindly. Of course, Ace had to go and open his mouth. He gave a small scoff and smirked at the teal-eyed boy. "However, judging by the chandelier incident, you're a complete idiot." Ace said. "You couldn't land a single hit earlier, but now you'll 'figure it out'? It's going to end the same."</p><p>"Ace, stop. He's trying-." Willow began to say when Deuce whirled around and glared at the red-eyed boy. He stepped up to him, almost knocking Willow off balance and shouted, "What did you just say?! You think...?!"</p><p>"Here they go again." Grim said with a deadpan tone as he crosses his arms. Doing nothing to help as Willow struggled to keep them from fighting. "Deuce, Ace, please stop it."</p><p>"Why are you being such a bastard?! You want to get expelled?!"</p><p>"I'd rather be expelled than risk my neck for some stupid crystal!" </p><p>"Stop!" Willow pleaded but Ace pushed her aside as he gripped Deuce's collar and held him up. "Quit acting like your so much better than me and get off your freaking high horse!"</p><p>"If you're up for a fight then hit me with your best shot!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Please...stop it..!" Willow begged as she watched the two argue back and forth, without resolution or end in sight. They kept on shouting, yelled, mocking each other and it was only a matter of time before they get into a heated fight.</p><p>
  <em>Why...? Why can't you stop...? Please, listen to me...!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>And why would you think they'd stop and listen to an ugly troll like you? You have no magic, no special powers or anything that make any of them give a damn about what you think!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Willow stood still as she reached up to grip her head, covering her ears to muffle the voice. But it kept on growing louder and louder as if the one speaking was right beside her.</p><p>
  <em>No... that's....that's not true... I-I just...want them to stop fighting. I just...want to help.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And you think they'll just <span class="u">do</span> what <span class="u">you</span> say?! Ha! </em>
    <em>Just shut the hell up and know your place. What you say has no value. Not with them, not this world. Why are you even bothering doing anything when nothing you do matters? No one cares!  Stop being such a waste of space and jump off the nearest cliff and end our misery of having to look at you, you worthless piece of shit!!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Stay here like a pathetic wimp for all I care! I'm getting that crystal!" Deuce shouted as he shoved Ace away.</p><p>"Fine! Have fun getting your ass handed to you!"</p><p>Willow gripped head tighter, still hearing that abusive voice, and without even thinking, "SHUT UP! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" Her sudden outburst had genuinely shocked the boys as they jumped back and stared at her with wide eyes. For the short time they'd known her, she'd always been so soft-spoken and a mousy-type of girl, they never expected her to let out a yell like this. Willow let out a small gasp as she shot up her head to look at the boys. Even she was shocked by her shout and she was visibly shaking.</p><p>"Waah! Why are you shouting all of a sudden?!" Grim questioned. But Willow was just in shock at what she'd done and just stared at her shaking hands and her breathing became ragged and in short-paced. What...? What happened? As she stared at her hands, a gloved one reached out and took hold, steadying it. Willow looked up and saw Deuce and Ace staring at her with a look she did not recognise but felt familiar.</p><p>"H-hey, you good?" Ace asked her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy." Deuce said. Willow stared at the two for a moment in slight confusion. They didn't leave her side as they kept a steady grip on her. Willow then understood that they were trying to help her and so she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Once she was sure she was okay, she opened up her eyes.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry for raising my voice like that...I didn't mean too." She said. "I-... I just wanted to stay that...both of you could do anything back in the mine. Not alone, anyway. I...I think we should try to work together."</p><p>"You seriously want us to rush back in there? No, absolutely not." Ace said, already dismissing the idea.</p><p>"Just rush in? I'm sorry, I can't." Deuce said.</p><p>"W-well then, let's think of a proper strategy to help us get through." Willow said, trying her best to look serious about the idea.</p><p>"Strategy? You mean get along and work together?" Ace questioned with a smirk, most likely laughing at the thought of working together with an idiot like Deuce and an annoying cat like Grim. "Ha! That's cold. You have no problem saying lame things with a serious face, huh."</p><p>"I agreed. No way I'm working with this loser." Deuce said, glaring at Ace as he crossed his arms. Ace sneered at him before turning away. Grim looked in between the two and thought about his own position in all this. Sure he wasn't a student at Night Raven, but even he realised if they failed to get the crystal, there was nothing at stopping Crowley in kicking him out of the school forever. "But... I'd feel so pathetic if we got kicked out of school on the first day of school." He said. That caught both boys' attention.</p><p>"Uuh, that's..." Ace stuttered out while Deuce was in stunned silence.</p><p>"Please? I don't know if it'll be enough....b-but I have one idea that might work." Willow said, giving the boys a hopeful, pleading look. Just by gazing at her face and considering her words, they gave in. For some reason, they couldn't seem to truly say no. "....haaaahh... Fine! We just have to get it done, right?" Ace said. Then he, Deuce and Grim smiled at her and the dark-oranged haired boy asked, "So, what's your plan?" That's when Willow suddenly felt the sensation of her heart warming up and expanding. A small smile appeared on her face and she tells them her plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Dwarfs' Mine part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow stood at the mouth of the mine staring into the pitch-black cave. After discussing the plan, the group headed back to the Dwarfs' mine and were, mostly, ready to set it in motion. Grim hovered beside her as he looked into the cave, most likely thinking about the Ink Ghoul. "Hey, do you really think it'll go as planned? I'm sca-." Grim said before he caught himself and shook his head, trying to look brave. "No, just nervous."</p><p>"I'm nervous too....but, let's not worry, just trust my plan." Willow said as she took in a deep breath to ease her nerves. "We just need to accept our fate, whatever that might be." She nearly jumped out of her skin when Ace suddenly patted her on the back, making him start to laugh. "Haha, you're too stiff. Just go with the flow. Let's get this over with!" Ace said. Willow looked up at him for a moment, before giving a small smile and firm nod. Yeah...he was right! It's now or never, the plan will work. After all, they've come this far, and she vowed to never allow them to be expelled for her mistakes.</p><p>Willow tells the boys to stay where they were while she heads in to lure the Ink Ghoul outside. Despite them protesting against it, Willow moved inside the mine, overpowering her fear as her need to help her potential friends in getting the crystal was far more important than her stupid fear of the dark. She didn't have to go in that far because as soon as she let out a shout, the Ink Ghoul immediately became aware of her presence and the whole mine shook as it let out a thunderous roar. It practically bursts through the ground and it locked its attention of her. It raised its pickaxe high above its head but Willow quickly turned tailed and ran towards the exit, making sure that the thing was still behind her.</p><p>Once Willow successfully brought the Ink Ghoul out of the mine, Grim flew in and shouted, "Hey, beasty! O-o-o-over here!" This caught the Ink Ghoul's attention as it paused in confusion as it looked in between Willow and Grim before letting out a roar of anger.<b> "Grrrrrrrr!! GGEETTTT OOOUUUTTT!!!!"</b> It screamed.</p><p>"Gya! It's coming!" Grim yelped and he jumped into the air and flew away. Willow circled around the beast and waved her arms around, steering the Ink Ghoul's attention away from Grim. "H-hey! Monster, over here! Look at me!" She shouted as she quickly backed up as the Ink Ghoul quickly veered towards her. "GRRR!! There are...thieves... WILL NOOT GIVE... MINE...MINE!!!" It screamed as it raised its massive hand. Willow's eyes widened and her heart dropped when it began barrelling towards her. Out of her luck, Willow jumped and tumbled out of the way before it made contact. However, its fist punched through the ground, creating a huge crater and crippling down a few trees in the process.</p><p>"Pyah! That punch looks like a knockout if it lands!" Grim shouted as he looked at the damaged the Ink Ghoul caused. Willow was breathing rapidly and quickly stood back on her shaking legs. She pushed up her glasses and said, "Stay calm. Get it as far from the tunnel as possible." The Ink Ghoul roared loudly as it began to swing its pickaxe wild abandonment as Willow and Grim kept shouting and moving around, staying away from the ghoul's range. <b>"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OOOUUUUT!!"</b></p><p>"We got it far from the tunnel now!" Grim said.</p><p>"Now! Ace, winds! Grim, fire!" Willow said.</p><p>Ace grinned as he steps up to the fray. He unhooked his magic pen and flipped it into the air before pointing at the Ink Ghoul. "Ok, I got this! Let's go, Big Tempest!" He shouts as he summons his wind spell. A huge gust of wind had blown in as it began to swirl around the ghoul just as Grim took in a deep breath. "And now for the Great Grim's Fire Special! FFGGNNAA!" He took in a deep breath and spew out his blue flames. His flames got caught in Ace's winds and it carried them over to the Ink Ghoul, surrounding and caging in the beast in a firey tornado. Unlike before where the Ink Ghoul seemed to shake off their attacks individually, the combined forces of wind and fire proved to be a powerful attack.</p><p><b>"GGGAAAAAAAAA?!"</b> The Ink Ghoul screamed out in pain as it thrashed within the firey tornado.</p><p>"How's that?! Even I'm blown away by Grim's amateur flames." Ace said with a wide smirk.</p><p>"I knew it... I knew working together would get us out of this." Willow said as she felt proud that her plan was actually working. They might just beat this thing after all. "They're not amateur! Ugh, I swear everything you say just makes me angry!" Grim shouted at Ace.</p><p>"The monster caught in the tornado. Deuce, now's your chance!" Willow called out. Deuce ran towards them and stopped to gaze at the beast within the tornado. He closed his eyes and began to take a few deep breaths. Easing his stressed nerves and relaxing his tense muscles. "Calm down... Just relax. Take aim... Use the biggest, heaviest... thing I know." Deuce says to himself as he steels himself for a summoning spell. He held his pen up and shouted, "Come forth, cauldron!" In a puff of blue smoke, a cauldron appeared high above the Ink Ghoul and it fell right on top of it, flattening and pinning the Ink Ghoul underneath.</p><p>"We did it! Nice work, everyone!" Grim cheered with a paw pump. Willow smiled and felt a sense of pride in her soon-to-be friends. She knew they could do it. Grim looked at the beast and let out a mocking laugh. "Hey, look! The monster is now flat as a pancake, just like Ace!" Grim said.</p><p>"You don't need to bring that up again! Jeez, today just isn't my day." Ace said, scowling at Grim for that comment.</p><p>"Let's go get the magic crystal while we still can." Deuce tells them.</p><p>"Right, let's get moving." Willow said. The group rushed back into the mines, leaving the Ink Ghoul pinned to the ground. Enrage that the wicked thieves were going to steal its precious crystal. <b>"WAIIIIIIIITTTTT!!"</b> It shouted. The group ran deep inside the mine and located the spot where they saw that glimmer of light earlier. They found some good tools and after picking at the wall for a few minutes they finally got the crystal out. It looked to be that of large stone, about the size of a person's palm, with red, blue and green energy swirling around inside. Willow held the crystal in her hand and her whole body shook as she felt the power within it.</p><p>"Amazing...." She said.</p><p>"Finally, we have it!" Deuce said.</p><p><b>"HANNDDSS OOOFFF!!!"</b> The Ink Ghoul yelled from outside and it began to thrash around to free itself from the cauldron, clawing at the ground. It can't just lie there and let those filthy thieves take away its crystal! It won't allow it! He must protect it precious crystal.</p><p>"Crap! That thing is almost free!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Oi, Deuce! Why don't you try and launch more stuff at it!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Ummm, something heavy!?" Deuce questioned as he almost fumbled around with his pen. "C-come forth! Cauldron!" From inside the mine, they heard a loud crash. Meaning that the second cauldron had appeared and landed on the Ink Ghoul. "UUHHH....uhhh... Ummm... CAULDRON!"</p><p>
  <em>*CRASH!!*</em>
</p><p>"And then umm... ANOTHER CAULDRON!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>
  <em>*CRASH!!!*</em>
</p><p><b>"NNGGAAHHHHHHH!!!"</b> The Ink Ghoul screamed from outside, now crushed underneath three heavy cauldrons.</p><p>"What?! Do you have nothing but cauldrons in your repertoire?!" Ace questioned him.</p><p>"Shut up! I'm at my wits' end over here!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Ace, he's trying his best." Willow said.</p><p>"We got the magic crystal! Let's get outta here!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Got it!" Ace said. Willow held the crystal close to her as she and the boys ran out of the mines just in the nick of time as the Ink Ghoul roared as it knocked the cauldrons off of it and stormed into the mines. <b>"That. Is... MIIIIINNNEE!!!"</b></p><p>The group thought that leaving the mines would be the end of it, but, much to their shock, the Ink Ghoul had chased them from the mines, into the Silent Woods, all the way back to the Dwarfs' Cottage. They nearly lost their footing when it made another shockwave and stared back at the monster with disbelief.</p><p>"You're kidding!? It knocked off all that stuff and came after us!" Ace shouted.</p><p><b>"....Uuuh. Uuughhh! GIVE...ITT.....BBBACCKK!!"</b> It roared.</p><p>"Damn it, it's going to catch up with us." Deuce said. Willow held the crystal tightly in her hands as she looks at the Ink Ghoul. She blinked when she realised that it was much slower and exhausted than how it was before. Was...? Was it weaker now? Willow gave a soft gasp and says to the boys, "Look at it, it's weak. We might have a chance to beat it for good."</p><p>"Aaah, fine! Let's finish it off! Don't let me down, Mr. Serious!" Ace shouts over to Deuce, quickly entering in a fighting stance as Deuce does the same. "Same goes to you." The dark blue-haired boy has as he gripped his pen. "I'll show 'em my true power!" Grim said as he summons his flames. Willow stayed behind them for her own safety while the boys took care of the Ink Ghoul. Still not wanting to stand around and do nothing, Willow went around and observed their magic and the way the Ink Ghoul moved. She directed their attacks to certain weak points on the Ghoul and even using herself as a distraction to that they could get a better aim. Ace, Deuce, Grim combined their magic together and delivered the final blow the monster. Very soon, the Ink Ghoul let out a horrid screech of anger and then, it fell silent, collapsing down into a blackened ink puddle.</p><p>Seeing it, the group let out a collective sigh of relief. It was all over. Willow quickly went to them when they were breathing heavily. She hadn't expected using magic would cause others to be exhausted afterwards. "We... did it?" Ace questioned with wide eyes as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "You did it. You all did wonderfully." Willow said. The boys looked at the ink puddle and saw it bubble for a brief moment before fading away into nothingness. They each gave a bright smile at the victory they have achieved. "W-we won... We actually won!" Grim said.</p><p>"ALRIGHT!" Deuce shouted out.</p><p>"We did it!" Ace said.</p><p>"Victory high-five, everyone!" Grim said. Deuce and Ace laughed out as they each brought their hands up with Grim for a high-five. "Yay!" They cheered. Willow stood on the sidelines, smiling at them, happy that they were happy. They worked so hard and she was relieved they were finally getting along. She stood there with a small smile on her face as she looked down at the patches grass on the ground when she suddenly heard Ace asked, "Yo, you getting in on this?"</p><p>Willow lifted her head and saw that they were still in the high-five position, but they were all staring at her with a look of expectation. Were they...were they waiting for her? T-to join them? In a group thing?! Willow stared at them in slight shocked as she timidly approached them with her hands folded in front. She stood beside them awkwardly before reaching and softly placing her hand with theirs. They let out another cheer of victory and laughed over it, jumping in the air. Willow let out a soft giggle as she watched them.</p><p>"I'm so happy. You're all getting along so well now." She said. The boys immediately froze up at that and attempted to disregard that. Looking a bit flustered while they were at it. "..Ah... N-no...! It's nothing like that at all!" Deuce sputtered.</p><p>"Y-yeah, yeah! Could you stop saying weird things?" Ace asked, making Willow giggle a bit. "I don't I'm saying anything funny." Willow said with a bright smile. A smile that brought a pretty pink blush to Ace and Deuce's faces. Wow...she looks really cute right now. Though they may be denying it, Willow could tell they were getting along as friends now. Sure, this won't stop them from annoying the heck out of each other, but it'll be in good spirits.</p><p>"I-I mean...we won, thanks to my genius! " Grim said in a prideful tone as he crossed his arms. "It's not because we all worked together or anything." Except that's exactly what happened. Still, it brought a smile to Ace's and Deuce's faces as they let out a laugh. Ace walked over to Willow and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I shouldn't be making excuses. I hate to admit it but we won, thanks to your plan." Ace said.</p><p>Deuce nodded his head and came over as well. "Yes, we got the magic crystal because of your level-headed strategy." He said. "We can prevent our expulsion this way. ... I'm so relieved."</p><p>Willow quickly shook her head. "Oh n-no, no. You don't have to. I'm just glad everyone's alright. I-I mean, you all deserve all the honour, you fought that monster...I was just standing around in the sidelines just spouting nonsense and-." She began to say before she was interrupted by Ace's annoyed groan. "Ugh, geez, come on I'm getting of sick of that crap. It was your idea from the start, give yourself some credit, Will." Ace said. He was about to scold her again when he blinked and noticed she was giving him a shocked expression. As if he had grown a second head. "W-what?" He questioned.</p><p>"You...called me, Will." The silver-eyed girl said, totally speechless. A red blush formed on Ace's face and tried to look totally normal. "W-well, yeah! I mean, I-I just thought I'd...give you a nickname or something." He said.</p><p>"A nickname..." Willow said. Her eyes widened and her heart soared when he said that. A nickname. A nickname! That's commonly used to express affection, it is a form of endearment and amusement. Exactly what friends give each other! If Ace had given her a nickname, does that mean that they are friends now?! Him, Duece and Grim?! It does, right?! Her very first friends.</p><p>"What, you hate it?" Ace asked her, looking a bit fearful.</p><p>"No! No, absolutely not! I-it's just..." Willow began but stopped as she needed to calm herself before she continued. She looked up at Ace and Deuce with the most hopeful expression in her eyes and asked, "By giving me such an exceptional nickname such as Will, d-does that mean...the three of us...are...f-f-f-friends?"</p><p>Ace and Deuce looked at her for a moment, then at each other, before shifting around in their shoes. "Well, I, uh..." Deuce stammered. "If you really want us...." Ace said. That was all it took. Willow, for the first time in her life, gave a bright genuine smile and let out a happy squeal as she jumped up and hugged her friends tightly. Ace and Deuce blushed beet red. "I-I'm so happy! I-! Th-thank you! Thank you all so much! Thank you!" She said happily. This is her very first friendship, and come hell or high waters, she will cherish it every waking moment. She'll make this bond last forever. She swears it on her life!</p><p>Ace, still red, gently pushed her off as he looked away to cover his face. "Yeah, yeah, we're all relieved! Happy! Cool! But seriously I'm so worn out from all this. Let's just go home." He said, taking a quick glance at Willow's smiling face. Deuce cleared his throat and straighten his tie as he took a small step back from the young girl. "H-he's right, we should probably get back to the headmaster." Deuce said.</p><p>"I'm starving from using so much magic..." Grim said as he rubbed his empty stomach. Willow smiled at him and brought Grim, her other new friend, into her arms and she patted his head. "I'll be sure to get you some tuna, Grim." She tells him. Grim was practically drooling at the thought of tuna, but then he spotted something interesting on the ground. "Hmm? What's this?" He asked as he slipped out of Willow's arms and picked it up. When he held it out it looked to be some kind of blackened crystal or a stone or something amongst those lines.</p><p>"Remnants from that monster?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"It is another magic crystal?" Willow asked.</p><p>"A magic crystal..? But I've never seen one that was pure black as coal before." Deuce tells her as he tries to examine the stone but then Grim brought it close to his nose and took a few good whiffs. Hmm, now this was interesting. "This thing smells really good..." Grim said as he stared intently at the stone. "No way!" Ace said, looking at the cat weirdly.</p><p>"This monster must've been hiding some candy! oooh, I can't control myself!" Grim said as a wide cat-like smile was appearing on his face as he held up the stone close to his mouth. "I don't think it's candy, Grim." Willow said. She tried to stop him and take the stone away from him, but Grim beat her to it and said, "Thank you for the meal!"</p><p>"Grim, no!" Willow shouted. But it was too late and Grim plops the crystal into his mouth and eats it, shocking the teens. "Hey, spit it out! Spit it out!" Willow cried out. Grim seemed to enjoy it before he started to gag from it. "Gunnh!!"</p><p>"Hey, you alright!?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Aaah. See, that's why you don't eat things off the ground." Ace said.</p><p>"Grim, why can't you listen?" Willow asked, getting worried as Grim began to tremble from eating that stone or whatever the heck it was. "D... D-d-d-d-d... DELICIOUS!!" Grim suddenly shouts out with a bright smile, looking very happy and satisfied. However, it just left the teens very confused at how and why he'd be enjoying it. "What?!" They shouted.</p><p>"It's so rich and full of flavour. The aroma is so sweet and savours in my mouth...!" Grim said, reciting the taste as if he were some certified food critic. "Like a whole field of flowers in my mouth!"</p><p>Ace cringed at the cat and gagged, a bit grossed out by him. "Bleeeeegh. Monsters really do have different tastes than us."</p><p>"I guess so. But more than that... Most people wouldn't even put a mystery object in their mouth without a thought." Deuce said, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>"I-...is he going to be okay?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Gahahaha! Yummy, yummy!" Grim happily said, still chewing the stone. "Don't worry about me, my stomach isn't weak like yours."</p><p>"Whatever. Just don't come crawling to us when you get sick later." Ace told him.</p><p>"Well then, let's get this magic crystal to the headmaster." Deuce said. "Right, let's go." Willow said. Despite facing a giant monster and going through hell and back, it was still an incredible experience for all of them. As for Willow, she didn't think that Twisted Wonderland was going to be all that bad. After all, she thought she was going to be just fine now that she has friends by her side. She walked the rest of the way back to school with a smile on her face while she held Ace's and Deuce's hands, much to the boys' embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Welcome to Twisted Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three teens and Grim made it back to the school, reappearing in the mirror chamber. They were planning to head to Crowley's office only to find him waiting for them there. Without wasting any time, the group presented him with the magic crystal, telling him that they went into the Dwarfs' Mine and got exactly what he wanted. They had thought that he would accept it and let them go about their day...but...no.</p><p>"Eh!? You really went to Dwarfs' Mine to find a magic crystal?" Crowley asked them. He was genuinely surprised that they did. As if he wasn't expecting them to actually go and get a crystal for him.</p><p>"Eh?" The group went. They were so confused. What did he mean did they really go? He said they would've been expelled if they didn't. Crowley blinked in confusion as he rethought about everything about this. "I really didn't think... You'd not only go but then come back with a crystal in hand. I had quietly gone ahead and completed the paperwork for your expulsion." He told them. Just from hearing that, and remembering what they had to go through, Willow was sure she was gonna faint.</p><p>"Nnga! The nerve of this guy! While we were off fighting some crazy beast!" Grim shouted in annoyance. Crowley then blinked in confusion when the cat mentioned something about a monster. He looked at the group and asked, "Beast?"</p><p>"There was a monster there! It was super gross and crazy strong, it was awful!" Ace tells him.</p><p>Ooh...now this was odd. Crowley never knew there would be any monsters living in around the area. Although, that would explain why the teens and Grim look ready to collapse where they stand. They were exhausted. Crowley crossed his arms and asked them, "Could you explain in further detail?" The group looked at each other for a moment before they told their Headmaster everything that had happened. From the moment they arrived at the mines, to the ghost chase to encountering that Ink Ghoul, and finally to when they were able to defeat it. All the while, Crowley's eyes were wide and was speechless by their story. Eventually, he snapped out of it and asked for the crystal. Once Willow handed it to him, Crowley tells them to come to his office to discuss things further.</p><p>"Hoh hoohh. So, a mysterious monster was living in the coal mine and the four of you worked together to defeat it and bring back a magic crystal?" Crowley asks them.</p><p>"Yes." Willow said, honestly.</p><p>"Uh, I wouldn't say we work together..." Ace mumbled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck. He glanced down and quickly looked away with a faint blush when he saw Willow smiling up at him. "It was more like our goals were aligned..." Deuce said. Crowley leaned back in his seat and just stared at them in pure disbelief. Is what they're saying true? They had actually worked together? And this young lady had convinced them?! He couldn't believe this. There was no way!! But looking at them, he saw nothing but the truth. Crowley's body shook as he raised his hands to his face.</p><p>"Ooh.... Ooooh... OOOOOOOOHHH!!!! OOOOOOHHH!!!" The group almost jumped back when Crowley suddenly began sobbing uncontrollably. He fell over his desk as he kept on crying, bawling like a baby. They thought they heard him say something but all that came out was a blubbering mess.</p><p>"U-u-um, are you okay? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Willow gently asked.</p><p class="">"What's with this guy? Why is a grown man bursting into tears!?" Grim questioned, getting uncomfortable for having to see the Headmaster like this. Crowley took in a few quick-paced breaths before sitting back up in his chair and looking at them with pure joy in his glowing golden eyes. "In all these years that I've been Headmaster... Seeing students from Night Raven College work together hand-in-hand to face and defeat their enemy!" He proclaimed happily.</p><p class="">"What?! I didn't hold this guy's hand!" Deuce shouted.</p><p class="">"I would never do something that gross! But Headmaster, how old are you?!" Ace questioned.</p><p class="">"Ace, please. Don't be so rude." Willow said.</p><p>"I am just overwhelmed with emotion. This incident confirms it. Miss Lockhart, without a doubt, you have talent as a beast tamer!" Crowley declared, bolting up from his seat with a wide smile. Willow blinked in confusion and adjusted her glasses. "Uh, e-excuse me...b-but did you say, B-Beast Tamer?" She asked.</p><p>The mask-wearing Headmaster gave a firm nod. "Students of Night Raven College are budding wizards called here by the Dark Mirror. However, they are of a superior class which makes them prideful and egotistical people that have not even the slightest inkling to work with others. Making many of them selfish and self-centred." He explained.</p><p>"I...I see." Willow said.</p><p>"You aren't really saying anything good about it." Grim muttered to himself.</p><p>"You cannot use magic. But, maybe, precisely because you cannot use magic means that you could teach the wizards and get them to cooperate." Crowley says with a bright smile. "Perhaps that mediocrity is exactly what this school needs right now!"</p><p>"I-...it is?" Willow asked. Hold on. Was he trying to stay that she's going to be some kind of teacher to the students here? Not only that but she's a Beast Tamer now?</p><p>"He really isn't saying anything nice, huh?!" Ace said.</p><p>"I truly believe that your existence is essential to the future of this academy. So says my educator senses." Crowley said. Willow's eyes slightly widened at that. Her existence...is essential here? Does that mean...she's wanted here? A smile was brought to her face as a small weight was being lifted off her chest. "Trappola. Spade. I will revoke your expulsion. As for you, Miss Willow Lockhart, I shall give you the qualifications to attend Night Raven College as a student!" Crowley said with a smile.</p><p>"Eeeh!?" The group yelled out.</p><p>"Y-. You're making me a student? Even though I can't use magic?" Willow asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes. For I am exceedingly kind and generous." Crowley said. "But, there is one condition. Since you cannot use magic, you are unable to become a wizard and you probably will not be able to complete most of your lessons. That is why, Grim," He pauses as he turns to face the fire-breathing cat. "You have proven to me that you possess enough talent to become a wizard. Therefore, I shall allow the two of you to enrol together, as one student."</p><p>Willow smiled brightly as she turned to face Grim. Feeling happy for him. He had wanted to become a student here for so long and he has finally been a chance. Grim was utterly speechless as he was in shock at what he was hearing. "Ffgna?! I... I can go to this academy too...? Not as a handyman, but as a student?" Grim asked, tearing up a little.</p><p>"Yes. Provided that!" Crowley quickly said. He meant it when he said he would let Grim in as a student, but he still needed to provide some guidelines for this little monster. "You don't ever let anything like what happened yesterday occur again! Do we understand each other?" He questioned. Grim sniffed a bit as he tried to hold back his tears as his body shook with happiness. "Ffgnaa... Fffnnaa.. I do."</p><p>"I promise. I will do my very best." Willow said as she gives a respectful bow. She wasn't sure about being a student or a Beast Tamer here, but...she was happy for her friends. She was able to save Ace and Deuce from expulsion and Grim gets his chance to attend such a prestigious school as promised. "Ffggnnnnnaa! I did it!!" Grim cheered.</p><p>"Well then, I shall give the symbol of your status as a student of Night Raven College, a magic crystal, to Grim." Crowley says as with a wave of his hand, casts a magic crystal to be attached to Grim's bowtie. A light purple gemstone was now resting against his breast. "Whoa! A magic crystal?!" Grim asked, surprised at the new accessory.</p><p>"It is the norm for students to have their magic crystals in the form of a 'magic pen' but, you wouldn't be able to grip it in your paws, right?" Crowley said. "It's a special custom. Aaah... I pay attention to even the smallest details! Aren't I too gracious?"</p><p>"I did it!! I'm so cool! Now, I got my own special magic crystal collar ~~!" Grim said in a sing-song tone as he trots around the room doing a little happy dance and prides himself with his magic collar. The others sweatdropped when they watched him...do his thing. "He isn't listening at all." Crowley said. "Do you understand? As you can see, Grim is not accustomed to human society. It's up to you to watch over him and make sure he doesn't cause any more trouble."</p><p>"Y-yes sir. I'll do my best." Willow said, giving him another bow. When she stood up straight again, she was nearly knocked down when Ace suddenly surprised her with a, rather strong, pat on the back. "Aha! Look at you. School's just started, and you're already a supervisor?" Ace said with a laugh. Willow fixed her glasses and let out a shy laugh, her face turning red a bit.</p><p>"I see. There's only the two of you in your dorm..." Deuce mused. Then he sent a smile her way and said, "So if you've been entrusted with supervising Grim, that makes you a supervisor." He raised his hand to pat the girl on the head to congratulate her. Deuce blushed red when she shyly smiled back at him.</p><p>"Pfft...hahaha. Isn't this crazy? A supervisor student who can't use magic." Ace laughed as he hooked his arm around Willow's neck, careful not to choke her and poke at her cheek. "Nice, it's cool. A student supervisor who is can't use magic!"</p><p>"Ah, hahaha. You...really think so? Th-thank you. Although, I'm not that confident." Willow said as she held onto Ace's arm. The red-eyed boy grinned happily at her. "Ahaha. Good luck, Supervisor!"</p><p>"I see, a supervisor." Crowley then said. A thought ran through his mind as he looked at the young girl. His curiosity and interests towards her were growing each second that passes. She was certainly different from any person he's ever met, and that's excluding the fact she's from an entirely different world. Then an idea came to his mind. "I have a job request, and having a title makes it very convenient... This is wonderful!" He says as he stands up from his seat and pulls open one of his drawers. He picks the item he was searching for and walks over to hand Willow a retro-style looking camera, as well as, presenting her with a school bag and a bag to hold the camera in.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart. I entrust you with this. This is nicknamed the "ghost camera"." Crowley said.</p><p>"Ghost?" Willow asks as she takes the camera and the bags. Lifting it and examining it. It looked normal enough. So why...oh, does it take photos of ghosts or something like that? Ace eyed the camera and went "Oh." as he seemed to recognise it. "Ah, I think my grandma told me about that before. It's a super old magic tool, right?" Ace asked.</p><p>"It is not 'super old'... Ahem. This was indeed invented during your great grandmother's, or even your great-great grandmother's time. This camera has a special spell cast on it. It not only captures the subjects' physical form but also a part of their soul." Crowley began to explain.</p><p>"A part of their soul...?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"We call this "Memory: A Fragment of Remembrance." Furthermore, the most interesting part of this magic camera is that the souls of the photographer and the photographed become deeply connected and the Memory in the photo comes jumping out!" Crowley says.</p><p>"It jumps out?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Depending on how close the subject and the photographer are, the picture could move like a video, or bring to life the situation in the photo. Fascinating, right?" Crowley said, smiling.</p><p>"It truly does. I think I understand it. A little." Willow said.</p><p>"Bringing the photo to life? It's like a ghost photograph, isn't it?" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"Yes. Precisely why it is called a 'ghost camera'. They say it was made before the time of videos for when people wanted to leave behind vivid memories. Spade was correct; in the past, people would scream 'ghost!" in surprise when the memory came jumping out. They were paralyzed with fear at the thought of having a photo taken with this camera." Crowley explained.</p><p>"A camera for freaking people out..." Ace said, shaking his head in slight annoyance from that story.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart. Please take photos of Grim and all the other students to leave behind many memories of your lives in this academy." Crowley says to the young girl. Grim was still dancing around until he heard the words 'take photos' and laughed as he flew up and plopped himself on Willow's head. "La-la-la-la. Make sure to take lots of cool pics of me~." He says.</p><p>"Especially, always make sure to get "Memories" when someone steps out of line." Crowley says, adding that little tidbit towards the small cat monster. "It's a most suitable way to report to me, right? Keep an eye on your surroundings and capture lots of memories as a supervisor."</p><p>"Yes. I understand, headmaster." Willow said with a nod.</p><p>"Giving you such a rare magical item to someone who can't use magic... Does my kindness know no bounds?" Crowley asks with a bright smile on his face. Willow smiles at her new principal and holds the camera close to her. "Thank you very much, headmaster." She said.</p><p>"Well now, it is already late. Let's save the detailed conversation for tomorrow. Please return to your dormitories, everyone." Crowley said, excusing his, now three students to go back to their respective dorms. "Pardon our intrusion." Deuce said. He and the others gave Crowley one last bow before leaving his office.</p><p>They walked down the hallway and were <b>finally </b>able to breathe a bit easier now. After everything that had happened, they welcomed the quiet night and could use some sleep. Deuce took in a deep breath as he and Deuce let out an exasperated sigh. "Haaaaaah... Expulsion rescinded... I'm exhausted." He said.</p><p>"It...has been a hard day. The thought of going to sleep has never sounded so welcoming." Willow said.</p><p>"Good grief, huh?" Ace said. While the three teens were exhausted, Grim was the only one bouncing with energy and still doing his little dance. "La lala~. Tomorrow, I start my first day as a student at Night Raven College! I'm gonna leave you all in the dust and take the top spot!" He said, his cockiness shining in.</p><p>"At least one of us is happy." Willow said with a small smile.</p><p>Big talk for someone who is only half a full student. Anyway, it's fine." Ace said, smiling as he ruffled Willow's hair.</p><p>"We're classmates tomorrow, Willow. Grim." Deuce said. He paused when he felt something within him move. He felt...happy at the thought of seeing Willow again tomorrow for class. Ace felt the same way, as he and Deuce blushed when Willow smiled kindly at them. "I'm very happy to have met you two. I'm so excited, I can't wait to have classes with my two friends!" She said as she jumped up and hugged them both. Both boys blushed with embarrassment and Ace, once again, pushed her off. "Saying that again is really embarrassing, will you stop?" He asked.</p><p>Deuce let out a soft chuckle and returned her hug. "Pff, that's true. Even if we don't want to, we're going to see each other every day. I'm even in Heartslabyul with this jerk." He said, pointing over at the dark orange-haired boy next to him. Ace scoffed at his direction. "Knowing I have to see your serious mug every day, no thanks."</p><p>"That's my line, Truant Ace."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. Almost-expelled-crybaby Deuce. Alright, see you tomorrow, Supervisor Will." Ace said as he and Deuce waved her goodbye and good night. Willow smiled and waved back. A small surge of happiness spread into her heart. This world may be twisted and insane with magic and unpredictable people...but something was telling her that everything was going to be okay. Everything will be just fine.</p><p>"Those two may not act like it, but they make a good pair. I hope they can learn to be friends one day." Willow said as she watches them leave. Making sure they were safe until they rounded the corner and escaped her sight.</p><p>"Those guys might make a good combo. They're the "fight because they're so close" type." Grim said in agreement. "We better get back to the dorm! Tomorrow, we aren't the handyman no more! Finally...Finally...! Our bright and shiny academy life at Night Raven College begins!"</p><p>"Well, we should head back and get some sleep. We need to get up early for class tomorrow." Willow said.</p><p>The two of them made their way back to their dorm, Grim kept on doing his happy dance until they reached the outside staircase where he practically dropped to the ground, tiring himself out and falling fast asleep. Willow managed to catch him before he hit the ground and giggled to herself as she carried him inside the dorm and straight into their bedroom. Willow tucked her cat friend into bed and removed her blazer, tie and vest. As she sat on her bed, she took a glance at the window and saw the full moon staring right back at her.</p><p>Her smile faltered a bit when she thought about her aunt Rachel and Uncle Vincent and her cousins back home. She could only imagine how much they were worried about her and wishing for her to come home. How she wished she could contact them somehow and tell them she was okay. And how sorry she was for vanishing and for any trouble she might've caused them. She brought her hands up in prayer and softly spoke to the moonlit sky.</p><p>"Aunt Rachel. Uncle Vincent. Melody. Aaron. If any of you can hear me, then please listen. I'm sorry for disappearing. But...I'm okay. I'm safe. I'm in a place that's not exactly like our own, but...it's not so bad. I hope you all can forgive me for any trouble I might have caused you and for being a burden on your family. I don't know when I'll be able to come back home...but please take good care of each other until them. I miss you, and I love you. I'm sorry for not saying that more often."</p><p>Willow took a moment of silence for her prayer to sink in for anyone...anything to hear it and send it back to her family. When she lifted her head, her smile came back and decided to get some sleep. She removed her shoes and removed her glasses, setting them down at the nightstand next to her. With one glance towards the moon, Willow fell asleep.</p><p>***********</p><p>The Ramshackle Dorm was still and quiet. Not even the ghosts that inhabit it were up and fooling around. All was calm when the front door began to creak open. A figure stepped into the dorm and quietly shut the door behind them. They then walked through the dorm until it reached the stairway and made their way up. They glanced at each door until they found the one they were looking for. They gently pushed the door open and spotted the sleeping form of Willow.</p><p>Once they saw her, they stepped inside, quiet as a mouse. They approached the girl until they were standing above her. Taking in her peaceful expression. They smiled down at her as if they were happy to see her. They reached into their pocket in one hand and raised the other to gently pat her head. Brushing away several locks of hair from her face.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome to Twisted Wonderland, Willow."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. First Dream. RuleBreakers Gets Collared.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Mmhm. Hmm...huh?" Willow was slowly stirred awake from her slumber as she felt a hard surface instead of the comfort of her bed. She blinked a few times before snapping awake to find herself sleeping in a large rose garden maze. Willow stood up and looked around at her surroundings. What...? What is this place? How did she get here? She was asleep in her dorm room, right? She noticed that her glasses were back and she was in full uniform too. Okay...what's going on?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seeing that she wasn't going to get any answers by just standing around, Willow gulped down her uneasiness and walked through the rose maze. As she walked down the path, Willow couldn't help but notice that there was something unusual about the roses. Nothing stuck out at first and they were beautiful, but at the same time, they didn't look quite right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry and paint the roses red. If we don't hurry, the flowers will wilt!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow almost jumped at the sudden sound of another voice, but now she knew she wasn't alone wherever she was and they sounded very close. Willow ran the rest of the way, hoping to find that someone and ask them where she was. She rounded the corner, Willow stopped dead in her tracks when she came across an unusual sight. Cards. Living playing cards. They were rushing back and forth between rose bushes carrying...red paint? One Ace of Clubs and One Two of Clubs ran to a rose bush and frantically began to paint the white roses red.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hurry, hurry! There are still some that aren't painted!" The Ace of Clubs shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Painting... the roses?' Willow thought to herself. She thought it was odd, but that explained why the roses didn't look right earlier. These cards were <b>painting </b>the roses red. But...but why? Why would they be doing that? Why were they so frantic about it? Personally, she thought roses of any colour were lovely. Willow walked over to the two playing cards and shyly asked, "Um, e-excuse me? But where-?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you painting the white roses red?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow turned around and was surprised to see another girl walking towards them. She was a young, pretty girl, about four-to-five years her junior at least. Her figure was slender and she appeared to be fairly petite. She has big blue eyes, fair skin, and blonde, thick, medium-length hair is held back by a black ribbon tied in a bow. She wore a cerulean blue knee-length dress, with a white pinafore apron on top, white stockings, and also sports black strapped Mary Jane shoes with brown/grey soles.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow sighed in relief when she saw her and turned around with a smile. "Hello there, little one. Excuse me, but do you know happen to know where we-?" Willow's question was cut short when the young girl had walked through her. Like she was some type of ghost. She didn't see or hear her. Willow's eyes widened in shock as she felt a chill overtake her body. 'What's going on here?' She questioned as she turned back around. She saw the young girl walk up to the playing cards and the Two of Clubs said, "Why, you ask? Well, to tell you the truth, we made a mistake and accidentally planted white roses."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And the Queen loves red, so if she sees white, then it's off with our heads!" The Ace of Clubs said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Off with...?" Willow softly asked as she moved her legs to walk through, following the young girl as she walks around the playing cards, observing them as they paint the roses. "Is that so?" She asks as she looks up at another playing card, this time being the Three of Clubs. "Yes, it is. That's exactly why we're painting them red." He tells her. Curiouser and curiouser. Where in the world was she? Why was she here? Oh no, please don't tell her she was transported to some other, other world. Willow held her head as she was completely confused at what was going on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Where am I...?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Knock, knock!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>A sudden knock at the door jolted Willow from her sleep. She sat up and put back on her glasses. Blinking in confusion when she saw that was back in her dorm room. Wait...? So...was all that...a dream then? "Oh, wait. Someone's knocking on my door." Willow says to herself as she gets up to answer. She walks up to open her bedroom door when she felt an extra weight on her shoulder. She turned and saw a very drowsy Grim, hanging off her shoulder. "Mnya...hey, who could be bothering us at this hour?" He asked with a tired yawn. Willow gave Grim a gentle pat on the head when another hard knock came at the door from downstairs.</p><p>"What? Is it those ghosts again? They don't know when to quit." Grim said.</p><p>Willow walked out of her room and made her way towards the foyer, towards the door where the knocking was coming from. Of course, suddenly wakening at such a late hour to someone knocking at her door, Willow was a bit cautious and stood a safe distance away from the door. "Y-yes? Who is it?" She carefully asked.</p><p>"It's me, Ace... Can you let me in for a bit?"</p><p>"Ace?" Willow quickly ran towards the door, jolting Grim off her shoulder, and opened the door to let him in. Now she was worried that something had happened to her friend. Grim grumbled to himself, he would've fallen straight down if he had floated up. "Ace? Why is he here at this hour...?" He said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the red-eyed boy and sprang awake at what he was seeing. "Geh! What's with the collar?!?!"</p><p>Ace stomped his way into their dorm with a furious expression on his face. Around his neck was a very familiar collar. A heart-shaped black and red collar was locked around the teen's neck. Ace let out a small growl as he ruffled his hair. "Geez! I'm never returning to Heartslabyul. Starting today, I'm gonna be a member of this dorm!" Ace strongly stated.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"E-easy now. Let's all calm down for a moment." Willow said as she steps in between them. She was just as confused as Grim was. What happened to Ace back at his dorm and why was he wearing that collar around his neck? Willow suggested they go sit in the lounge and discuss what was the issue was. While the two head to the lounge, Willow went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water. Normally, she would've provided tea for Ace but this dorm was...well, scarce of any refreshments.</p><p>She walked back to the lounge and set the glass of water to Ace and sat down next to him. "Um, so why do you want to become a member here? Ah, n-not that I don't appreciate your company or that I don't want you here, I'm just curious." Willow asked.</p><p>"That collar's the same kind as the one that red-haired upperclassman put on me during the opening ceremony. Why're you wearin' that?" Grim asked, tapping at it with his paw. Ace smacked his paw away and took a sip of his water. "Oh, dear. Are you in some kind of trouble? What happened?" Willow asked him. Whatever might've happened, Willow was going to do what she can to help him. As his friend, she won't let him down.</p><p>"I ate a tart." He said.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Grim raised a brow at the teenage boy and Willow took a quick glance off to the side. Not entirely sure at what to say next. A tart? He's in trouble...for eating...a tart? What? Willow cleared her throat a bit as she adjusted her glasses. "A tart... That's all?" She asked.</p><p>"Exactly! Only that! I got hungry, so I went to the dorm's kitchen. I checked the fridge and there were tarts sittin' right there chilling inside. Three whole ones! That's why..." Ace said as he began to explain everything that had happened back at his dorm. Heartslabyul.</p><p>
  <em>*A few moments ago, in Heartslabyul's kitchen*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ace and Deuce had arrived back at their dorm and completely exhausted from today's events. Deuce had already gone to his room to get some sleep and Ace was planning to do the same, but then he heard his stomach growling. He groaned in slight annoyance. No way he was gonna sleep with an empty stomach. Without many options, Ace headed to his dorms kitchen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's only the first day and I'm so tired~. I missed dinner, so I'm very hungry." Ace sighed out as he walked over to the fridge. "Wonder if there's anything in the fridge... Oh, found a tart! Looks delish~!" Greeting him right off the bat were three wholes of delicious, beautifully crafted strawberry tarts. "There's a lot, so nobody's gonna notice one piece is missing ♪." Ace spread a little cheeky grin as he takes one of the tarts. "Thanks for the food~ Whoa, what the heck?! It's so good!" Ace's eyes lit up at the taste of it. It was sweet but not overbearing at all and somehow the strawberries were melting right on his tongue. It was so good!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course, it would be delicious. After all, anything that Trey makes is bound to be exquisite."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nah, man, this is something else! It's better than the ones at the shops-." Ace paused himself as soon as he realised there was someone else in the kitchen with him. He slowly turned his head and nearly jumped three feet in the air as he accidentally slammed himself against the fridge. "Wha-?! Dorm Leader?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Dorm Leader narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms. "Quite the boldness you have there for touching something that belongs to me. Laws of the Queen of Hearts Rule #89: "You shall not eat tarts prepared for the Queen ahead of her without permission." Larceny of the Queen's tarts is a capital, unforgivable crime! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" He shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ace screamed, almost getting choked, as the collar was placed around his neck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Present*</em>
</p><p>"The end..." Ace said. Finishing his tale. Grim and Willow were both silent throughout the entire thing. Willow became more uncertain at what to say. She can understand Ace's frustration but at the same time, she can also see why his Dorm Leader would also put that collar on him. Still, she can say that they were both in the wrong here. Willow placed a hand on Ace's arm and softly said, "Ace, I can see why you're upset and I'm here for you...b-but...well... Um...I think-."</p><p>"You're both in the wrong." Grim bluntly tells him.</p><p>"But ain't it overreacting to seal my magic just 'cause I ate his tart?! It's practically the same as tying my hands and my feet for a wizard!" Ace shouted, defending himself. "Plus, there were three whole ones! He can't possibly finish all of those by himself! There's a limit to how heartless he can be!"</p><p>"Well...when you put it that way, sealing your magic away does seem a bit excessive." Willow said.</p><p>"Right?!" Ace said, grateful that he has one person on his side.</p><p>"But...then again, maybe he got upset was because...well," Willow began.</p><p>"Could they have, by chance... Those three whole tarts, could've been for some sort of party? Someone's birthday, or something? I'm too good at deduction!" Grim said, getting prideful of his detective work. "Birthday?" Ace questioned. Willow patted Grim's head. "It is a good educated guess. But he might be right." She said.</p><p>"Might be?!"</p><p>"But whether or not they were for a party, you did apologise to him afterwards, right?" Willow asks him. Ace then became a little flustered and stammered in his response. "Uh... I came here thinking that you'd totally agree with me and saying he was being tyrannical, Will."</p><p>"I'm very sorry, and I know this collar is demeaning for any magician, but...stealing isn't very nice either." Willow gently said. "And besides, I can't really say something like that if I hadn't met him personally. It's not really fair." She hoped that she was doing the right thing by saying all this. She was going to stand by him as that's what friends do, but still, she has to consider the feelings of the other party on this one.</p><p>"Ugh, seriously?" Ace sighed as he fell back against the sofa. He was the who got collard but for some reason, <b>he</b> has to be the one to apologise. Then again, now that he thought about it, Ace should've expected Willow to say something like that. This was the same girl that had tried to take the blame for breaking that chandelier just so she could save him and Deuce from getting expelled.</p><p>Willow reached over and held his hand, giving a light squeeze and saying, "I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologise." Ace blushed a bit and turned away from her to hide it. Grim crossed his arms and shook his head, sighing. "Grudges over food are the worst." He said. Then he realised something. "Ah! Wait a second, I never got my canned tuna from the Headmaster!"</p><p>Ace sighed and turned back to Willow, his face was still a little red. "Fine, I get it. I just have to apologize, right? This is your idea, Will, so you have to come with me." He said.</p><p>Willow nodded and smiled at him. "I understand. I'll be right with you." Ace then looked down and saw that she was still holding his hand. He turned beet red and yanked himself away from her. He cleared his throat and asked, "So anyway, where should I sleep for tonight?"</p><p>"You're seriously staying the night?" Grim questioned as he crossed his arms and floated upwards. "All the rooms aside from ours are still full of dust. If you wanna sleep there, you're cleaning it yourself."</p><p>"Ugh, I'm definitely not cleaning." Ace said. He then looked over at Willow and an idea popped into his head. He got in close and grasped her hands, holding them close. "Hey Will~? Let me stay in your room~ I'm a pretty slim guy so I won't take up much room! 'kay~?" Willow blinked a few times before turning bright red.</p><p>WHAT?!</p><p>He...! He wants to sleep in her room?! Meaning, she has to share a bed...w-with a boy?! B-b-but that's a little shameful, right?! How could he ask such a bold question?! W-wait, hold on. No, no. What was she getting so worried about? She and Ace are best friends, right? And she has heard that friends often sleep together and have things like sleepovers right? Yeah! There's nothing wrong with this. It's a simple and honest request. Still blushing red, Willow gave a small smile and said, "W-well, if you really want to, I g-guess you can-."</p><p>"No way!" Grim shouted. Quickly setting in between them. His narrowed his blue eyes at Ace and firmly points to the couch. "You're welcome to stay in the lounge's sofa. But you're not going anywhere near our bedroom, got it?!" Grim shouted. He looked down and swatted Ace's hands off hers. Ace rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch. "Boo, stingy. Fine, I guess. I'll sleep all by my lonesome on the lounge's sofa. Good night!"</p><p>"Good night!" Grim said as he drags Willow back up to their room, but she was feeling horrible for leaving him all alone in the lounge. Especially since the sofa wasn't made into a makeshift bed for him. Back at their room, Grim had collapsed on his pillow and was snoring away. But Willow couldn't sleep, not yet. She searched the closet for anything that might make Ace more comfortable while he stays here. Eventually, she found an extra blanket and was about to head back down, when something shiny caught her eye.</p><p>What the? How did she not notice that before? Willow walked to her nightstand and picked up the strange, yet beautiful object. It was a beautiful golden key with butterfly wings attached with a single diamond on top with a gold chain around it. <em>'Now what is this doing here? This wasn't here before.'</em> Willow thought to herself. Putting that thought aside for now, Willow placed the key into her blazer's pocket and went downstairs.</p><p>
  <em>*The next morning*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*KNOCK, KNOCK* *KNOCK, KNOCK*</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The whole dorm seemed to shake violently over the force of the harsh pounding on the doors. It was so loud and so sudden, it stirred Ace awake. Letting out a yawn, seeing how he was so rudely brought out from his sleep. "Ugh... who the hell's pounding on the door so early in the morning?" He muttered to himself as he tries to sink back into his sleep clutching the blanket.</p><p>......</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>Ace opened his eyes and saw that a blanket had been placed on him. How in the hell did this get here? Ace wondered where this had come from but as soon as he did, the answer almost immediately came to him. Willow. She must've brought this down to him sometime during the night. She brought it...just for him. Ace began to blush a bit. Then he smiled. "Hmph. That silly kid." He chuckled softly to himself.</p><p>Ace blinked in confusion when he heard a tired moan next to him. He turned and his eyes went wide. He found Willow asleep right beside him. Tucking herself between him and the front cushion. "AAAUGH!!!" Ace screamed in shock as he fell right off the sofa and back away. His face was now completely red as he took in rapid breaths. Willow must be a heavy sleeper as she did not react to his scream at all. "Wh-wha-wha?! When did she-?!" Ace questioned. Trying to understand this rather embarrassing situation. But his attention was soon taken away when layers of dust fell on him.</p><p>"Gehh! This dorm's seriously raining dust from the smallest shake! I'm coming, I'm coming! I'll open the door, so don't break it!" Ace called out to whoever was at the door. He looked and quickly bolted towards the foyer the second he saw Willow beginning to wake up.</p><p>Ace headed to the front door and opened it, he was planning to greet the person, but his expression quickly turned sour when he saw who it was. "I knew I'd find you here." Deuce said as he stepped inside the dorm. Crossing his arms as he looked at Ace with a disappointed stare.</p><p>"Ugh. Deuce..."</p><p>Willow let out a soft yawn as she stretched her upper body and put on her glasses. She noticed that Ace was gone but figured that he must've gone to class early which was fine by her. She needed to get ready anyway. Willow smiled as she walked back upstairs, hopeful that sleeping by his side helped him sleep better. When he said he'd be lonely in the lounge, Willow thought that by sleeping with him would make him feel less scared. At least that's what Molly and Aaron did for her when she had nightmares back home.</p><p>"I heard what happened from the other residents. You stole the Dorm Leader's tart and he put that collar on you. You are a complete idiot." Deuce tells him.</p><p>Ace glared at Deuce. "Shut up! I don't wanna hear that from you!" He snapped at him. His tone levelled down a bit as he asked. "So... Is he still mad at me...?"</p><p>Deuce shook his head. "Not really. He looked a little irritated at some guys who were late for the morning roll call but... Three people have met the same fate as you."</p><p><em>"Not really,"</em> my ass! He hasn't calmed down at all! He's definitely pissed!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Ace, you're still here. And Deuce, too. Good Morning!" A cheerful, sweet voice said. The two boys turned and saw Willow walking towards them with her bags in hand and around her shoulder. Ace blushed bright red and turned away while Deuce greeted her with a smile. "Good morning, Willow. I hope this idiot hadn't caused you any trouble."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Oh no. Not at all. He was just fine." Willow said. "Now then, let's be off to school shall we." This'll be absolutely wonderful! Her first time walking to school with friends! Today is going to be a good one, she can feel it.</p><p>The, now, three students walked down Main Street with their fellow peers, all excepted Grim who was floating around with a smug and arrogant smile on his face. "Hey, hey! Outta my way! I, a full-fledged Night Raven College student, is passing through!" He proudly boasted. He then spread a sly smirk as he turned his attention towards Ace. "Look at my collar! Unlike the lame thing around your neck mine is very stylish. On top of that, you can't use your magic now, can you? You'd make a really good janitor today! Nyaha!! I feel good!"</p><p>Ace glared daggers at the cat and let out a growl. Willow shook her head at Grim. "He won't let yesterday go." She said. Honestly, Grim has no room to say that as he was caught in the same collar from day 1. She gave Ace a sympathetic expression as she patted his back to help cheer him up. "Grrnnrrgh! I'll remember this when I get my magic back!" Ace grumbled.</p><p>"The Headmaster just told us yesterday to not make another scene." Deuce reminded them. "In any case, you're going to have problems in class with your magic sealed. "Have you thought about apologizing to Dorm Leader Rosehearts and having him remove it?"</p><p><em>'Rosehearts... Aw, what a charming name.'</em> Willow thought to herself with a small smile.</p><p>"Damn it! I can't believe I have to do this!!" Ace said, already hating the idea of apologising to his tyrannical Dorm Leader.</p><p>"We've still got time before class starts, I wanna go see the other dorms. While Ace goes to. apologize, let's go look around." Grim said with a bright smile. Willow wasn't sure about that last part, but she was also curious about what other dorms were like in this school. "This isn't a show! Damn it!" Ace shouted at him. With an angry huff, Ace was pulled by the others to the mirror chamber to head their dorm. Explaining that the sooner he apologises, the sooner he can get that collar off him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Heartslabyul Dorm. Four of Diamonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group headed to the school and went to the Mirror Chamber, and Willow was a little excited. She had been in this room before but this will be the first time she would be going through one to see the seven other dorms. She followed Ace and Deuce into one of the mirrors and took in the details. Several mushrooms lined up the steps, the top step was a massive book wide open with pictures and incoherent writings and playing cards and roses decorating the mirror.</p><p>Upon stepping through the mirror, Willow was greeted by an amazing sight. A large beautifully structured building painted red, black and white and heart-shaped decorations. Rose bushes lined up the walkway and a fountain stood in the centre. This was Ace and Deuce's dorm. The Heartslabyul Dorm. Standing tall and proud for the Queen of Hearts herself.</p><p>"Incredible..." Willow gasped out. It was such a wondrous sight. If this is what one dorm looked like, then just how marvellous are the other dorms. Grim floated beside her and even he was amazed by Heartslabyul Dorm. "Whoa~! This is gorgeous! It couldn't be any more different from ours!" He exclaimed. And just like that, Willow's amazement was shattered. "I-it's not perfect...but our dorm is still in development and there's some charm to it." She said.</p><p>"Yeah. Whatever." Grim said.</p><p>Later, the two followed Ace and Deuce the dorm's Rose Maze. Just like the dorm itself, it was beautiful and well-maintained, blooming with elegant red roses. However, the roses...didn't look right. Actually...wait... Willow began to walk slowly as she took in her surroundings. This Rose Maze. These roses.</p><p>"Crap. Crap. I've gotta get these roses painted." A voice said in a rushed tone.</p><p>Paint...roses?</p><p>"Oh, someone's over there." Grim said as he pointed over to an older teen just a few feet away. He was sitting on a step ladder with a paintbrush in hand and several cans of red paint below him. He had orange hair, the top portion tied back into a ponytail while the rest hangs straight and green eyes. Under his right eye, he has a small red patch shaped like a diamond. He wore the standard-issue school uniform, except that his tie was slightly loose and the top buttons on his white shirt were undone. He wore no vest underneath, the bottoms of his pants were rolled up a bit and wore light-grey slip-on shoes.</p><p>Whoever he was, he was too focused on painting the roses to notice he had company. "Oh, watch out. If there are some left unpainted, it's off with my head." He said to himself with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Off with your...?</p><p>Willow turned and looked back at the maze. The roses. The cans of paint. The threat that if not a single white rose was painted red, then your faced with the severe punishment of being beheaded. Where she stood. It all felt too familiar. <em>'I feel like I've seen this place before...'</em> Willow thought to herself. But how? She had never been here before. So why would she...?</p><p>The older teen stopped his painting when he looked over and saw the four newcomers. He placed down the paintbrush and walked over to them with a cheerful and friendly smile. "Hm? Did you guys need something?" He asks.</p><p>"What're you doin'?" Ace asked him, confused as to why he had cans of paint with him in a place like this.</p><p>"This? As you can see, I'm painting the roses red." The teen said, saying it like it was the most casual and obvious thing in the world. Which confuses the boys even more. "Eh!? Why do such a thing?" Deuce questioned. The teen blinks at the look at Deuce and Ace's faces and spread a bright smile.</p><p>"Hmm~ Your fresh reactions are so cute!" He said. "Now that I'm taking a good look at you, you guys are the freshies who totally wrecked the 10mil chandelier and caused a ruckus yesterday." Ace and Deuce were gobsmacked when he said this but they let out a dejected sigh and hung their heads. "We're gonna hear about that chandelier until the day we graduate..." Ace said.</p><p>"The destruction of the chandelier was actually my fault." Willow mumbled softly to herself. The teen blinked in surprised when his eyes fell upon the white-haired girl. His green eyes sparkled in delight and practically rushed to her, leaning close to her face and grasping her hands. "Wow! I've heard rumours about a girl enrolling into this school but you're even cuter in person! What's your name?" He asked, full of delight.</p><p>Willow stammered as she began to get flustered at how close he was. The teen leaned in closer to hear her answer but then he let her go and took a step back when Ace and Deuce had suddenly stepped in between them, blocking his view of the silver-eyed girl. "How about you give her some space?" Deuce asked. "Back off, man." Ace told him. The teen tilted his head as he looked at the dark-orange haired boy and chuckled. "And you're also the one who stole the Dorm Leader's tart last night!" He said, much to Ace's chagrin.</p><p>"I'm so lucky to meet the rumoured freshies so early in the morning~♪" The teen then pulled out his cellphone and hauled the group into an embrace. "Hey, hey~! Let's take a pic together! Yay~!" Before they could even react, the teen grinned, did a fun pose as he held up his phone and took a group picture of all of them together. He began to laugh as he began to fiddle around with his phone. "Can I put this on MagiCam? Tell me your names so I can put you in the tags." He said.</p><p>"Magi...tags?" Willow asked in confusion. What in the world is a tag?</p><p>"I'm Deuce Spade."</p><p>"Ace."</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you. My names-." Willow began.</p><p>"I'm Grim, and this puny kid is my henchman, Willow." Grim tells him with a wide grin. Willow adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. "Y-yes." She kindly said with a small nod. The teen chuckled as he fiddles with his phone until it made a ding/twinkle sound. "Okay! Upload complete~♪ Ah, I'm Cater Diamond, a 3rd year. That makes me your senior~. Call me Cater, okay? Cay's fine, too~♡. Nice to meet'cha~."</p><p>Willow smiled and let out a small giggle. Goodness, what an easy-going and peppy person. "It's very nice to meet you, Cater." She said as she gives a respectable bow. Cater smiled as he walked over to her. "Little Willow, I heard you're the new Dorm Leader for Ramshackle Dorm! I'm surprised you can live in a place like that! It's super dark and I feel like something's gonna pop out~. You have my sympathy." He said with a smile.</p><p>"This guy is pretty rude." Grim grumbled as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Willow patted his little head as she tells her senior, "I wouldn't say that. It's not so bad once you get used to it." Cater let out another laugh before he cut himself off and his eyes went wide. "Ah, I shouldn't be standing here and talking! The party's the day after tomorrow. It's off with my head if I'm late." He said.</p><p>"A party?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Hey, you guys, will you help with painting the roses?" Cater asked with a pleading look on his face but still holding up his smile.</p><p>"Why're you doing somethin' so weird?" Ace asked him.</p><p>"Wouldn't it be more photogenic if the roses were red for the party~? I've also got to change the flamingos' colours for the croquet match, so I'm busy with this all this work." Cater tells him.</p><p>"You're changing the flamingos' colours?! Your chores are so weird." Grim stated.</p><p>"So the tart that Ace ate was going to be used for the Dorm Leader's birthday party? That's why he was so mad..." Deuce mused. Thinking that was the reason why Ace was punished the way he was. The three tarts were for his birthday and for someone to come in and eat something that specifically made for you, of course, you would get upset.</p><p>"Nope! That's not it." Cater says, surprising his young juniors.</p><p>"It ain't?! Then whose birthday is it?" Ace asked.</p><p>"It's no one's birthday. The day after tomorrow is our Dorm's traditional Unbirthday Party. It's a tea party that the Dorm Leader felt like doing, so he chooses a day that doesn't fall on anyone's birthday." Cater explains.</p><p>"Oh, they have tea parties here?" Willow asked with a small smile and a glimmer in her eyes. Oh, to have a tea party again sounds lovely. She used to have them with Melody back in her old world and they were always enjoyable. Willow wondered how this world handles tea parties. Would they be just as fun as Melody makes them? "The hell's that!?" Ace shouted in confusion.</p><p>"Later, worry about the reason later! All you have to do is now is make the roses red! Deuce, Grim, you two can do it with magic. Ace, Willow, since you can't use magic, here's some paint." Cater says as he happily hands Ace and Willow each a paint can and paintbrush, much to their surprise.</p><p>"Ch-change the colours with magic...?</p><p>"You know, I've never done anything like that before." Grim said with a deadpan tone as he crosses his arms, already hating this.</p><p>"It's okay, just relax! We'll figure it out! We better hurry if we don't want to lose our heads to the Dorm Leader." Cater says, quickly ushering them to a white rose bush and stronger urged them to get to painting. Without having much of a choice, the group split up into two and began to paint the roses. Ten minutes hadn't gone by and already Ace was hating this. Kept muttering how stupid this whole thing was and how Grim, Cater and Deuce were having it much easier since they can still use magic.</p><p>Willow felt bad for him. Having one's magic sealed away cannot be very easy to handle. Hmm, maybe she should give him a different perspective. Willow tapped Ace's shoulder and smiled at him. "I know this isn't exactly what you thought you'd do, but why not try thinking of it as some kind of game?" She asked.</p><p>"A game?" Ace asked, raising a brow. "Mm-hm. A fun game. Whoever paints the most roses without making mistakes wins." Willow said with a smile. Ace was a little uncertain about it but when he saw how fast Willow was painting the roses, a competitive side woke up inside him and he gripped his paintbrush. "Oh, you're on!" Ace dipped his brush in the paint can and began to rapidly paint the roses, making sure he didn't miss a single one or leave any splatters.</p><p>Willow smiled as she painted the roses in a calmer pace but pretended to go fast to keep up with Ace. In all honesty, Willow was having fun. Sure it was a little odd, but painting the roses was rather relaxing. It was like decorating a rose-shaped canvas. It just felt so satisfying. Although, she did find it strange at the same time. She didn't know why these roses had to be painted in the first place, these white roses seemed alright to her. They stand out amongst the lush green maze.</p><p>Several minutes had passed and they've got most of the remaining bushes done. And in good time, Cater, Ace and Willow turned to see Deuce and Grim and noted that they were having a bit more trouble with the roses. "Red, red..." Deuce chanted to himself, trying to get a clear image in his head as he tried to bring it to reality. He pointed his magic pen at the rose and shouted, "There! AH!! It turned blue!"</p><p>"Change colours...! Take that!" Grim shouted, channelling the magic in his new crystal and fired off his magic to the rose bushes. He then quickly flew back and let out a shriek. "AHHHH!!! The roses are on fire!!"</p><p>"Oh dear...!" Willow said.</p><p>Cater gave an awkward laugh as he shook his head. "You guess are really a lot worse than I could've imagined."</p><p>"Aren't the roses fine being white? They're pretty." Ace said. Not seeing what the big deal was in having red or white roses.</p><p>"This is our tradition. Roses are red for the Unbirthday Party. And it's been decided for the croquet match, the 7-coloured flamingo will be the bats and the balls will be hedgehogs. But for the flower concert during spring, the roses should be white. We must remember this." Cater explained, pointing out a few more details about the traditions Heartslabyul follow.</p><p>"Those are all weird rules!" Grim said, annoyed.</p><p>"They say these rules were all decided by the Queen of Hearts, one of the Great Seven, after all." Cater tells them. He gave a small smile as he twisted a lock of hair between his fingers. "Riddle is particularly passionate about following the rules even compared to other strict Dorm Leaders. I won't deny he goes too far sometimes..."</p><p>"Oh, that's right. I don't have the time to be standing here. I got something to discuss with the Dorm Head. Is he still inside?" Ace asked, remembering why he was here in the first place.</p><p>"Hm? I think there's still time before he leaves..." Cater said. "By the way, Acey the Tart Thief, did you bring a tart of apology?"</p><p>"Eh? I just came straight here, so I didn't bring anything." Ace told him, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>Cater raised a brown and gave a smile. "Aaah noo. Izzat so?" Cater shook his head at him, but kept his smile. However, the friendly way he was smiling and the judgemental tone in his voice didn't match. Willow caught that, and something told her that this wasn't going to end well. "Well then, Queen of Hearts Law Article #53 states that <em>"One must always replace things that you stole."</em> I can't let you in the dorm." Cater said.</p><p>"Oh no..." Willow said.</p><p>"Huh?! The hell is that?!" Ace asked in shock.</p><p>"You have to follow the rules if you want to stay in this dorm. If I let this slide, then it's off with my head too." Cater said. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave before Riddle notices." Willow's heart stopped for a moment when she saw his eyes change and reaching up to unhook his magic pen.</p><p>"Woah! He looks totally serious! Guys, help me out!" Ace shouted to the others. </p><p>"Why me?!" Deuce yelled.</p><p>"I'm begging you! I can't use magic right now–! Ah, here he comes!" Ace shouted as they saw Cater taking one step towards and pointed his pen at them. Because he didn't have any magic, Ace pulled Willow behind him as he backed them away from the fight. Deuce stepped in front of them to help keep Willow at safe distance. All the while, Cater kept his smile on his face as he fired his magic at him and Grim.</p><p>Although Deuce and Grim fought back with all of their might, there was something odd about this magic battle. It wasn't that Deuce and Grim weren't acting irrational and it wasn't as if their magic were weak. It was the fact that every time that they struck him, Cater would bounce right back up as if nothing's happened. With each attack flung at him, Cater would jump on his feet, smirk at them and attack them with full force. Willow kept her eyes on Cater to see how he was doing this, but no matter how hard she looked, she couldn't find anything that might tip her off. Either Cater was hiding it somehow or it was a part of his magic.</p><p>Didn't matter which way at the moment, because in the end, Cater had taken down Deuce and Grim. With him smiling and chuckling without so much as a scratch on him. With a cheery smile, Cater had shoved the group back to the front of Heartslabyul Dorm. Giving one more shove as he smiled and waved, "Alrighty~. Come back when you've got a tart and try again~♪. Bye-bye~!"</p><p>The group gave him a wary look before they walked away as soon as he turned and left. "What's that guy's problem?!" Ace said in irritation.</p><p>"No matter how many times we took him he kept coming back... I wonder if he was using illusionary magic?" Deuce mused as he wondered what type of magic his upperclassmen had. If he were an illusionist, it would explain how he was able to avoid gaining damages and still have more than enough power to keep fighting back.</p><p>"On top of that, I can't go back in without a tart, right? We didn't have anything to begin with. He just wanted us to paint the damn roses!" Ace yelled in anger. They had wasted all that time in helping him paint all those roses and he repays them by handing their asses to them and essentially kicking them out. Ace huffed in anger and Willow comforted him by gently patting his back. Grim let out a 'hmph' and flopped down on her head. "He's a shrewd one." He said.</p><p>"To in all fairness, none of us knew we were supposed to bring a replacement. So all we have to do is bake one. That should be easy enough, right?" Willow asked, hoping to ease her friends' annoyance. Deuce thought about it and agreed. "She's right. We just have to prepare some tarts to make up for it. After school would be— Ah!!!! This is bad!!!!" Deuce suddenly screamed out, surprising the others. Before they could ask what was wrong they heard it.</p><p>
  <b>*Ding ding dong.*</b>
</p><p>"AAH!" Willow cried out in horror. No, no, no, no, no!! This can't be happening! This has never happened to her before. "This is bad, the warning bell already rang! We're going to be late!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Ffgna!! My shining school life is going to be ruined on one day! We all gotta hurry to class!" Grim shouted as he roughly pulled Willow's sleeve. Not that he needed to, as soon as they all heard the bell they all sprinted down to get to the exit, with the cat barely hanging on to the girl's blazer. Praying they make it to class on time. While they were running, Ace turned to Willow and asked, "Speaking of which, what class are you guys in? You're a first-year, right?"</p><p>"The Headmaster said we're in Class 1-A!" Willow said.</p><p>"Wow, then we're in the same class. First period is all about Magical Alchemy." Deuce said.</p><p>"Alchemy?" Willow asked. She wondered if it was this world's version of a chemistry class. Grim dragged himself up on her shoulder and let out a cheer. "Yahoo! That sounds fun!" He said.</p><p>"I can't use magic, remember? Am I gonna be okay...?" Ace mumbled under his breath. His eyes then turned to Willow, as if she held the answers. She didn't have any magic either but even so, he thought that if he followed her lead on what to do, then maybe he just might get through this day alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. First Day Of Class At Night Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By some miracle, the group made it to their class just as the final bell rang. By that time they were already out of breath and quickly blended with the rest of the students just as their teacher walked in. Willow, along with the boys, took off her blazer and vest and put a long white lab coat, black gloves with a dull grey mirror logo on the left side of the sleeve and put on a pair of grey-coloured goggles over her eyes. Just by seeing the supplies and coat already reminded Willow of a chemistry class, so it made her feel a bit better for her first class. The class was some type of laboratory with an abundance of beakers, vials, glass containers, and books lining the shelves.</p><p>She stood in between Ace and Deuce with Grim on her head with cauldrons in front of them, as most of the students were paired in groups, and was braiding her hair into a ponytail as their alchemy teacher stepped upfront before them. Though she shouldn't think like this about a teacher, Willow had to admit that he was very handsome for his age.</p><p>His hair was parted at the side, with the longer section coloured white and the shorter section black. He has narrow grey eyes and wears silver studs in his ears. Beneath a thick, black-and-white furry coat, he wore a tuxedo - consisting of a black dress shirt, red tie, and black-and-white vest. He also wears red gloves. He has several tail-like appendages hanging from the bottom of his coat and is carrying a teaching pointer with a red collar and jewel charm attached to the end of it.</p><p>"I see you all are the fresh new faces who will be joining my homeroom class today." He says as his grey eyes surveyed the sea of new students. Taking note of each unique characteristics and features they all have. "Hmmm, there are rare hair colours in the bunch. Not bad. Make sure to take proper care of it daily. My name is Divus Crewel. You shall refer to me as Master Crewel, if you please. Come, take your seats. It's time for class to begin. First off, the basic information about the course. I will beat the names and appearance of 100 types of medicine and poisons into your little brains." He says as he slaps the pointer into his hand.</p><p><em>'I sincerely hope he means that in the figurative language.'</em> Willow thought worriedly.</p><p>"We'll cover fungi later as they are a whole different topic." He said. Divus turned to his desk and picked a large stack of paper. "Now memorise these you don't go around getting poisoned by random things you eat off the ground when you go for a walk. Dogs love to eat anything they see, after all."</p><p><em>'Dogs?'</em> Willow thought in confusion. Divus hands the stack of papers to another student and one by one, each was getting a copy of the sheet. "Your training will be strict and I don't want to see anyone getting a failing mark during the exam." Divus said, cracking his pointer to emphasise his point, making everyone jump at that. Willow had a notebook and pencil out and began writing out which type of potions were poisons and which were safe. She also used the page she got as a reference.</p><p>"I see. So what kind of mushroom is this?" Deuce questioned. Holding an odd-shaped one in his hand.</p><p>"Blegh... I'm pretty bad with memorization..." Ace groaned out.</p><p>"All you need to know is if the grass is good or not." Grim said, getting bored with the lesson.</p><p>"I'm sure we can do it." Willow encouraged.</p><p>
  <em>*Second period: History*</em>
</p><p>"I am Trein, the professor in charge of Magical History. And this is my familiar, Lucius. I shall have you learn about the history of magic that has brought prosperity to the world." Mozus Treinhad the appearance of a tall, elderly man with small grey eyes and greying, neatly combed-back hair with white streaks. He wears a standard black suit beneath long maroon robes. Attached to his collar is a white jabot, which is tied off with a turquoise-coloured pendant. He comes off very stern-looking and unapproachable. But Willow perceived him as the stern grandfatherly type. Plus his cat was adorable.</p><p>Mozus' cat Lucius was a chubby, black long-hair with a white muzzle and golden eyes. He had white patches of fur at his chest and at the tip of his tail.</p><p>"I do not only grade by your reports, but also by how you behave in my classroom. I will not forgive sleeping in class. Now then, please turn to page 5 in your textbooks. This is related to the magic stone that was discovered inside the Dwarf Mines." Mozus explained. "Magical energy spread throughout the world during the century after this discovery, we call it the 'Beginning of Magic'."</p><p>Willow was meticulously taking notes and catching important details Professor Mozus was saying and highlighting crucial points. Deuce was fascinated by the information on the textbook while Grim, who was sitting on Willow's lap, was slumped on the desk and Ace was falling half asleep. Letting out a tired yawn.</p><p>"Wooaaah..! The Dwarf Mines, huh... Oh...! Magical energy, huh..." Deuce said as he read through the book.</p><p>"Ugh... I want a class to use magic like BANG! An explosive and shinier magic class!" Grim whined, only to be shushed by Willow.</p><p>
  <em>*Third period: Physical Education*</em>
</p><p>Everyone was lined up out on the sports field and were dressed in their P.E. uniforms. Willow's was a bit more modified. It was all black like the others, with light grey stripes on the shoulders and at the end of the short sleeves, had a grey patch of a mirror on her right breast pocket and a mirror emblem on the left sleeve. She wore a black short-sleeved shirt underneath and wore black shorts with black tights underneath and a pair of sneakers. She tied her hair back into a ponytail.</p><p>"I'm Vargas and I'm in charge of watching over your athletics, you little bean sprouts." Their P.E. instructor tells them with a boisterous voice. Ashton Vargas. Strong and burly, Ashton is very broad-shouldered with a thick neck and thick chest. He has dark brown hair styled in a pompadour and small blue eyes. He also has a thin beard framing his face. As the school's PE teacher, he wears a whistle around his neck. He wears athletic black pants and a red jacket with gold stripes; a golden stag-head is pictured on the right side of his chest. He wears a golden curled arrow-shaped bracelet on his left wrist, which has a blood-like red paint at the point.</p><p>"Excellent magic starts with excellent bodies! Behold...! Look at all these muscles I've built every day by eating raw eggs and training!" He says as he did some, rather awkward, poses as he shows off his muscular physique to his students. Although they were getting awkward by just watching him. "A magician with no stamina is unspeakable! First, do 20 laps around the field! And then, 100 sit-ups!"</p><p>"Eeeh... I don't hate exercise, but I can't deal with teachers like him." Ace said, getting weirded out by Vargas.</p><p>"He does seem a little....eccentric." Willow said as she pushed up her glasses.</p><p>Deuce had a smirk on his face as he stretches his arms. "I have confidence in my physical abilities."</p><p>"What's so fun about running around in circles?! I'm not a freaking hamster!" Grim shouted in irritation.</p><p>Vargas loudly blew his whistle at them and they immediately got to work in doing their exercises. Though a couple of students were complaining about the tasks they were given. But Willow couldn't fault them for it. Running 20 laps and doing 100 push-ups were a bit much, even in her old world the teachers wouldn't go that far. But at the very least, Ace and Deuce had no problem with running laps. Especially the teal-eyed boy.  Though she wasn't the athletic person in the world, Willow found running and some sports quite enjoyable. Finally, the students were done with running laps. All of them, as expected, were all tired and worn out. Though Deuce held a bit more stamina than them but was still out of breath.</p><p>
  <em>*Later, in the hallway during break time.*</em>
</p><p>"Let's see, the next class is..." Deuce wondered out loud as they walked down the halls of the school.</p><p>Ace let out a yawn and folded his arms at the back of his head. "For a school of magic, it doesn't really feel that much different from any normal school, huh? It's a lot more subdue than I expected... Guess I don't have to worry too much about not having magic." He said.</p><p>Willow let out a small sigh and smiled. "I kinda like it. I didn't know what to really expect from this school but I can say that I'm very satisfied." She said.</p><p>"Heh, you would be. But you might have a point, dontcha think so too, Grim?" Ace asked the small cat. "Hm...?" He went when he didn't hear a snarky response from the blue-eyed cat. "Grim? Did you hear him?" Willow politely asked as they all stopped to turn to him, thinking he was lagging behind him. But found an empty space. Willow's glasses partially slid down her face and her eyes widened. "Please. Please no...." She begged. Already getting a bad feeling about this.</p><p>Deuce looked to the side and let out a gasp. "Look outside the window! That fluffball making a beeline through the Courtyard...!" He shouted. Willow and Ace ran over and looked out the window. Just as Deuce said, Grim was running through the courtyard. "Grim!" Willow called out. "Grim, no! Why haven't you learned your lesson the first two times?!"</p><p>The cat stopped running and looked to see them staring at him with wide-eyed expressions. He spread a wide smirk. "I'm not sitting through boring classes all day! I'm a genius, and I don't need any classes to teach me to use magic with a bang!" He shouted up at them before running away again.</p><p>"Grim, no!" Willow cried out. She took a step back from the window as she was beginning to feel faint. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening to her! Why?! Why was Grim so darn stubborn?! Willow gripped her head as she began having a freak-out. "No, what am I gonna do?! He's skipping on the first day of class!! Aaah! The headmaster is going to be so furious with me!"</p><p>"Skipping class on the first day... He just doesn't learn, huh?" Deuce asked with a disappointed shake of his head.</p><p>Ace struggled, and failed, to stifle in a laugh. "Pfft! Being negligent on the first day, are we, Will~? So, d'ya want us to help you catch Grim?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face.</p><p>"Yes! Please, please help me!" Willow begged him as she held up hands, pleading for them to help her. Ace's grin widened and he let out a laughed. "Buy me a chocolate croissant!" He suddenly commanded to her. Deuce spread a smile and looked down at the younger girl. "Then I'll help you for an iced café latte from the cafeteria." He said. At this point, Willow was willing to do anything to get Grim back. She gave a bow to them and cried out a thank you. "Yes, yes! Anything you want! Thank you!"</p><p>She heard Ace laughing and when she looked up, she nearly flinched when she felt him place his arm on her head. "And that's a deal! Alright, shall we go help out our helpless little Will, Deuce~?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Of course, Ace~. I'm most looking forward to lunchtime." Deuce said, pinching Willow's cheek. The trio of teens quickly ran out of the hall to try to catch up with the blue-eyed. Whilst they were rushing out, they were unaware of a figure standing at the end of the hall. He had heard everything that was going on. He stepped into the hall and positioned himself just near the window so he wouldn't be seen. He watched them chase and yell after Grim, trying everything to catch him. Deuce with his magic and Ace with a giant net. They chased him all over the courtyard to catch him but Grim was too fast for them.</p><p>He blinked when he saw a tear swell up in Willow's eye. She was pleading with Grim to come back or else they will get in so much trouble. She was getting so upset and stress over the whole situation, the thought of being in any sort trouble in school was enough for her to panic. Knowing that the figure decided to that Grim's inability to consider the consequences of his actions must be dealt with.</p><p>He kept his eyes locked on the cat, reading his movements. He raised his hand ever so slightly and moved his finger. Down below, Grim was laughing and grinning to the teens as he says that he's never going back to those boring lectures again when he all of a sudden felt a sharp tug at his tail.</p><p>It made him stop in his track and toppled, rolling down the walkway long enough for Willow to run up and block his way. Grim let out a yelp and tried to run again only to run into Ace who raised the net over his head. Grim quickly jumped back once he brought it down and tried to run the other way, only to be met with Deuce. The teal-eyed boy held his magic pen called forth his trusty cauldron, squashing Grim underneath. Ace and Willow walked up to trapped cat as he began to whine and complain.</p><p>"Got ya!" Ace yelled.</p><p>"Have you finally come back to your senses now?" Deuce questioned as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"I said I don’t wanna~~~~!!!!" Grim whined, thrashing around under the cauldron like a toddler.</p><p>"Alright! Our lunch is secured now!" Ace cheered. Willow pushed up her glasses and got Grim out of the pot, holding him in her arms. "Now, Grim, please. Behave and let's go back to class." She says kindly as the three began to walk away, with Grim continuing to whine. The figure watched them leave and he let out a small sigh, giving a smile. Happy that he was able to help in a small way.</p><p><em>"I wish you great prosperity, Willow." </em>He said softly to himself as watched the trio walk through the courtyard until they were out of his sight. He bowed his head and walked away with a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>"Don't wanna, don't wanna! I don't wanna go back to those boring classes!" Grim whined as he struggled to get out of Willow's hold. The silver-eyed girl let out a sigh and patted his head. "Come on, Grim, you have to go back to class. If you truly want to be a great magician, you must attend class." She tells him.</p><p>"Damn it! You're being kinda harsh today, you know?!" Grim shouted as he just slumped in her hold and pouted the whole way to the cafeteria. Only then when he smelled the fresh scent of food did his bad mood improved exceedingly. "Yeah! It’s finally lunchtime!!! Uwaah!! Everything looks so good here!" Grim says as his big eyes scanned through the array off food presented for the students to get whatever they wanted. Willow was impressed by the large abundance of food, drinks and desserts all lined up. And they all looked so good and the smell was divine. The food at her old school could never compare itself to this stuff. Then again school food wasn't always that good.</p><p>"Oh my, It's almost a high-class buffet." Willow said in amazement. She lets go off Grim, seeing that he was going to be well-behaved, more or less, as long as there's food involved. "A fluffy omelette! Grilled chicken and a bacon &amp; egg tart!!!!!!!!" Grim shouted, pretty loudly as he goes from one tray to the next. Ace held one of his ears as he gave a very annoyed expression at the bouncing cat. "Augh! You’re too loud! You're way too excited during lunch!" He said.</p><p>Grim then floated and tugged at Willow's arm while still keeping his eyes at a very delicious meal. "Lockhart! I wanna have some grilled chicken! Come on, there's only one more left! Oh, and omelettes, too! And bread and jam! Go get them all!" Grim shouted as he pulled her along to the buffet. Picking up the plate of grilled chicken. It would've been amusing if it weren't so embarrassing as several students were staring.</p><p>Willow flushed with embarrassment as she tried to calm Grim down. "Grim, please, try to stay quiet. I'll get you what you like but please keep your voice- Ah!" She cried out when she and Grim unexpectedly bumped into something. Or rather someone and the sound of a "splat" reached her ears.</p><p>Willow pulled Grim in her arms and was about to apologise to whoever she had bumped into when his harsh voice caused her to back away in fear. "AAAAAHHH!? Hey, watch it, you bastard! My pasta's soft-boiled egg is on the floor 'cause you bumped into me!" A brash looking delinquent shouted in anger and he and his buddy glared daggers at the young girl and her cat.</p><p>"Oh, man~ The soft-boiled egg's the best part of carbonara." His friends said before he got into Willow's face and screamed at her. "How're you gonna pay for that, huh, punk!?"</p><p>"I-I-I'm s-sorry...! I d-didn't... It's was an accident..." Willow's whole body shook as she stuttered out her words. She had her head down as she was too afraid to look at them in the eye. She was terrified. Grim looked up at her with an unreadable look as the first delinquent began to laugh at her. "Hand over that grilled chicken as consolation and we'll call it even." He grinned cruelly. Willow slowly nodded as she took the plate and was about to hand it over to them. It was better to do things their way and let them do what they feel like. Doing anything against that would only bring about a world of hurt. However, her eyes widened when Grim out of her hold and took back the plate.</p><p>"Ffgna?! Hell no! This is mine!" He shouted, going behind the silver-eyed girl. Willow's body shook uncontrollably as she took a small step back when the two delinquents stomped their way closer, glaring at her and Grim. Willow was going to apologise again and offer to buy them another one but the red-haired delinquent cut her off. "Huh? That's no way for a little freshie to talk to their seniors!! Come here you little-!" Before either of them could do anything, Deuce immediately stepped in between them, shielding Willow from whatever they intended to do. "S-senpai, it's prohibitive to use magic to fight at school for personal gain." He said, trying to defuse the situation.</p><p>"Personal gain? This is just seniors teaching their juniors proper behaviour lesson from your seniors, you punks!" "Grit your teeth!!" The two delinquents shouted as they unhooked their magic pens, placing their food to the side. Deuce narrowed his eyes at the two and motioned for Willow to stay back for her own safety while he took care of them. Willow listened and backed away from the fight, even though she wanted to stop him from doing so. However, the look in his eyes as he stared at the delinquents made her think otherwise.</p><p>Ace pulled her back further as they watched Deuce unhooked his magic pen and charged at their two seniors. They fought against him and, a few times, had done some underhanded tricks to give themselves the upper hand but fortunately, Deuce had quickly seen through them and counterattack them. In the end, it was Deuce who reigned victorious against his disrespectful seniors.</p><p>"Y-you're a lot better than I thought..." The silver-haired delinquent said.</p><p>"W-we'll let you off the hook this time! But only 'cause the pasta's getting' cold…!" The red-head delinquent shouted as they ran off. Willow took in a deep breath to calm her stressed nerves and ease her breathing. She was grateful that things hadn't gotten any worse than it already was. She was even more grateful that a teacher hadn't had stepped in to stop them. Grim peeked over her shoulder and saw the two delinquents running away and flew over her and laughed.</p><p>"Heh! All bark and no bite! Serves them right!" Grim taunted.</p><p>"Even though we were just told not to get into fights....I'm so happy it's all over." Willow said with a sigh.</p><p>"Whatever, let's just eat some lunch. I missed breakfast and I'm about to pass out, man." Ace overdramatically sighed as he swung his arm around Willow's shoulders and walked over to the buffet. Willow placed a hand on her stomach. <em>'Hungry...' </em>Having lunch sounds incredible right now. As they were gathering their respective lunches, Deuce stayed behind a bit and stared into the direction the two delinquents ran off in.</p><p>"That was quite a terrible experience. To think that there would be such brutes in a prestigious magic school..." Deuce sighed. When he came to Night Raven, he thought he'd be finally away from those types of people. He thought he could finally have a better school experience when coming here. But as it seems...delinquents and bullies are everywhere no matter where you go. Always.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Great Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the group had gotten their lunch, they sat at the nearest empty table they could find. When they sat down, Ace and Deuce were slightly surprised when Willow presented them each with a chocolate croissant and an iced cafe latte. Willow smiled at them and softly mouthed "thank you" as she turned to her cat roommate. Grim spread his little arms wide and said, "Alright, let's get back to business! I'm digging in~!" With a wide smile, he began to stuff his face, gobbling and savouring the rich and delectable flavours. "Oh! This is so good!" He said.</p><p>Willow smiled at him, giggling in small amusement. She placed a napkin over her lap and pulled her plate closer. Willow picked up her fork and began to eat as softly and quietly as she possibly can. Minding her manners, unlike a certain cat. "The omelette is so fluffy, and the cheese is so melty~!" Grim said, with a mouthful as he kept on shoving food in his face. Willow picked up another napkin and cleaned his face. "Please, it's rude to speak with food in your mouth." She tells him. Grim whined and swatted her hand away as he continued to eat. "So, we saw you guys' dorm this morning, but what do the other dorms look like?" He asked.</p><p>Willow takes a small bite of her food and nods in agreement. "He's right. I'm ever so curious about them myself. I-if it's alright for us to ask that is." She said.</p><p>"You've seen the statues of the Great Seven by Main Street, right? This school has seven dorms based off of them."</p><p>The group blinked in confusion when they heard that familiar voice. They turned and Ace nearly jumped when he saw a familiar mop of orange hair. But...who was this new person standing beside him? "Geh! You're the dude from this morning!" He shouted, pointing at Cater. Grim glared at daggers at the green-eyed boy. "He's the guy who tricked us into painting the roses for him!"</p><p>"Saying I tricked you is so mean~." Cater said with a playful pout. It's not like I wanted to do that either. I only did it 'cause it's the Dorm's rules."</p><p>"Well, you look pretty happy about it." Deuce said with sigh and shake of his head. Cater gave a good-natured laugh and said, "There, there, Deucey~. The rules don't matter outside the dorms so, Cate here is just your very gentle senior~."</p><p>Willow held a hand to her lips and tried not to giggle. Deucey was such a cute nickname for him. Maybe she should save that for later and ask him if she can call him that. Deuce caught her laughed and immediately blushed in embarrassment. "P-please stop addressing me so informally, senpai!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>At this point, the boy next to cater let out a laugh of his own and smiled at his young juniors. "Haha. That's just Cater's way of showing you that he likes you." He said.</p><p>"Wait... Who's the guy next to you?" Ace asked as he and the others looked up at the new face. He looked to be an upperclassman as well. He had short green hair and gold eyes. He has a black clover motif located under his left eye and wears glasses. He wore the standard-issue uniform complete with dark brown loafers. The older teen gave a kindly smile and introduced himself. "Oops, my bad. My name's Trey. Trey Clover. I'm a Heartslabyul 3rd year alongside Cater." He said.</p><p>He then turned his sights on Willow and offered his hand. "And you must be our famous first female schoolmate. Miss Lockhart? It's nice to meet you. You're also from the Ramshackle-," Trey paused for a moment to clear his throat. "The new student who's currently residing in the unused dorm, correct?" Willow gave a small smiled as shook his hand. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Willow Lockhart." She said with a polite bow. Trey smiled at her as he takes his seat next Ace. "I heard all about it from Cater. Sorry for the trouble our dormmates caused you yesterday."</p><p>"He's just casually sitting next to me..." Ace muttered under his breath as he scooted a bit away. Willow pushed up her glasses and shook her head. "No, no. They weren't any trouble at all. The whole thing was all my fault and they were kind enough to help me." She said with a bashful blush. She jumped back when Cater suddenly plops next to her and he pulled out his phone, smiling expectedly at his juniors. "Come on~! We're in the same school so we should get along~. Give me your number~!" He said with a cheery tone as he gets closer to Willow. Ace and Deuce were now giving him daggers.</p><p>Willow's eyes lit up at that. Exchanging numbers?! No one's ever asked her to exchange numbers with her before! Was this a sign meaning that Cater wants to be her friend too?! It has to be! She's seen lots of kids her age give out their numbers to a bunch of friends! Willow was practically beaming with happiness...but then that sputtered out and died when she remembered a crucial detail. "I-I'm sorry, I would if I could. It's just...I don't...I don't have a phone." She tells him.</p><p>Cater nearly dropped his phone as he stared at her as if she had gone insane. "Eh? Little Willow, you don't have a phone?! That's crazy! You're like an endangered species!" He shouted in disbelief. But then a coy smile appeared on his face as he scoots a little closer to the white-haired girl. "I know a place to get the newest models for cheap~. How about we go on a date to choose one?" He asked.</p><p>"A...a date?" Willow asked, tilting her head a bit. Suddenly feeling nervous as she leaned away from him.</p><p>"BACK OFF!!" Ace and Deuce shouted at their green-eyed senior who looked up at the two with an "innocent" expression on his face. Deuce stood up abruptly, pulled Willow over to his previous seat and promptly sat in between her and Cater. Trey couldn't but let out a laugh as he tells his fellow senior, "Cater, look at this newbie. Try to keep it to a minimum."</p><p>"Ahaha! Sorry, sorry~! So, you guys were asking about the Dorms?" Cater asked with a laugh. Scooting back a bit with a big smile. "That's nice~! A fresh convo! Big bro here will tell you everything you need to know~!"</p><p>Willow's curiosity perked up and reached into her school bag to pull out a notebook and pencil. Ready to write down every detail of information. Though she wasn't here for very long, this world was incredibly fascinating and held such colourful characters and seeing the Heartslabyul dorm made her inquired to know more about the other dorms and the Great Seven that Ace told her about when she first came here.</p><p>"I wanna know about our Dorm first and foremost. The hell is up those crazy <em>[Rule # something-something of the Queen of Hearts]</em>?" Ace asked them.</p><p>"I'm sure you're all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right?" Trey asked. "In order to establish absolute law and order, she made severe rules in order to oppress the eccentric citizens of Wonderland."</p><p>"And out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, our Heartslabyul Dorm wears red and black armbands to represent the dress she wore, and it's part of our traditions to adhere to the Queen of Hearts' rules."</p><p>"The colours that represent her dress?" Willow said as she glanced at the boys' red and black armbands and then looking at her own grey and black armband. Hm, so each colour of every dorm represents one of the Great Seven. Interesting. Willow smiled softly to herself as she wrote that down. However, she began to feel sympathetic for the people of Wonderland and the dorm members due to the severe rules they have to follow. Mostly because of the punishment that awaits them if they break just one of them.</p><p>"That's a pretty strict dorm, huh?" Grim questioned.</p><p>"How strict we follow the rules depends on the Dorm Leader. The previous one from last year was kinda chill about it." Cater pointed out.</p><p>"Compared to the other Dorm Leader, Riddle is just a little bit more serious. That's why he's trying so hard to keep the traditions preserved to the fullest extent." Trey said.</p><p>"That would help explain why he placed a magic seal collar on Ace without much hesitation." Willow mused to herself. Ace let out a groan and slumped down on the table. "Bleeh... How annoying..." Willow patted his shoulder and turned to her two seniors. "If it's okay to ask, what are the other dorms like?" Grim quickly finished his food and climb on Willow's shoulder. "Yeah, yeah! Hey, what kinda places are the other dorms?"</p><p>"Just like Cater said, this school has seven Dorms dedicated to the Great Seven. First, our dorm was founded on the severity of the Queen of Hearts: Heartslabyul Dorm. Then there is, the dorm that was founded on the tenacity of the King of Beasts: Savanaclaw. After that, we have the dormitory that was founded on the compassion of the Sea Witch: Octavinelle. And then we have the dorm that was founded on the deliberation of the Sorcerer of the Sand: Scarabia. Based on the unrelenting efforts of the Beautiful Queen: Pomefiore. The dorm based on the diligence of the Lord of the Dead: Ignihyde. And lastly, based on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns: Diasomnia." Trey said, telling the trio of new students of the seven great dorms of Night Raven.</p><p>Willow wrote down each dorm name and wrote each of their own respective figurehead and the traits they represented. "So many dorms... and they all sound remarkable." Willow said.</p><p>"All of their names are friggin' long! I can't remember all of that at once!" Grim cried out, his head spinning just from hearing all that.</p><p>"Ahahaha! That's completely okay~! You'll remember them even if you don't want to." Cater laughed.</p><p>Willow raised her hand. "Excuse me? But when I first arrived here, the Dark Mirror mentioned something about my soul not having any colour or shape. What does that mean?" She asked.</p><p>"Just like you've witnessed during the ceremony, the Dark Mirror decides what dorm you'll belong to after looking into your soul. I guess you could say that the dorms really reflect the student's character." Trey tells her. He gave a small chuckle when he sees the wheels in her head turning and quickly writing the info down. Haha, what an intriguing girl.</p><p>"You're right about that. I totally get it." Cater said.</p><p>"Character....?" Deuce asked, not quite understanding that bit. "For example..." Trey looked behind him and gazed over the sea of students before his gold eyes fell upon a unique specimen. "Look over there." Everyone looked over where Trey was pointing at and they were all taken aback at who they were looking at. All except Willow that is. The person Trey was pointing to had an incredibly big and tall body and was bulky. He has tanned/dark skin and silvery-white hair with golden-brown eyes. He possesses both wolf-like ears and a tail, the same colour as his hair. He wore the school's uniform, except he wore no tie and no vest. He had a choker with a fang attached to it, a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned at the top making his dark green shirt visible and wore dark brown school loafers.</p><p>Willow's eyes widened when she saw him and felt her face grow warm. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. "So cute..." She said. Ace and Deuce looked at her in shock. "What?!" They shouted but Willow paid no mind to that. She just kept staring at the wolf-eared boy. <em>'His ears...they're so cute...! They're like puppy ears.'</em> She thought to herself. In truth, she was referring to his ears to be cute and those were what caught her attention.</p><p>"Judging by his rugged appearance, he must be from Savanaclaw." Trey said. Willow snapped out her daze and wrote that part in her notebook. So everyone in Savanaclaw has cute animal ears. "Totes~! That dorm has a lot of athletes and guys that're good at martial arts!" Cater added. "Are they all just pretty husky and buff? Either way, Savanaclaw's colours are yellow and black."</p><p>"Oh. So, what about that guy with the grey and light purple string around his arm?" Grim asked, pointing over to another boy. This boy had silvery blue, wavy hair that is styled longer on the left. His eyes are also the same silvery-blue colour as his hair and he wears a pair of silver glasses. He has a beauty mark below his lip on the left side of his face. He wore his uniform neat and proper, wore black gloves and brown dress shoes.</p><p>"He's from Octavinelle." Trey said. He then motioned towards another pair of students that were sitting in front of the silvery-blue eyed boy. "The two sitting on the table in front of him with the dark-red and gold colours are from Scarabia." Upon taking a glance at them, Willow thought it was fair to say that they were very exotic looking. One boy had on a white and gold half-turban decorated with two white parrot feathers tied around short and choppy white hair, tanned/dark skin and red eyes. He wore gold-coloured earrings and had two golden bracelets around his wrists and a dark red and golden cloth wrapped around his right wrist. And his uniform was very casual and open.</p><p>Instead of a blazer, he wore a long cream-coloured sweater coat over a white dress shirt and an open dark red vest. He wore a yellow and blue sash around his waist, which carried his magic pen and his armband and his pants were rolled up just above his ankles, wearing a gold anklet and Arabian-styled shoes.</p><p>The boy sitting next to him was also very exotic. He also had tanned/dark skin, dark grey eyes, and long, black hair, with some locks in tight braids with a red feather tied near his ponytail. He has noticeably less jewellery and accessories in comparison to the white-haired boy. He wore his uniform the same way as the others, except he wore a dark red hooded sweater with a black flame design at the bottom and the edges of the sleeves with a yellow and red trim at the ends, and wore maroon and white shoes.</p><p>"It's been said that both are dorms full of smart people and are always ranked the highest on written exams." Cater tells them. "Ah, but Scarabia's Dorm Leader's only so-so when it comes to studying~."</p><p>"Okay, I'm sensing a red flag!" Ace called out as he waved his hand up like a referee.</p><p>Trey chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "You sure adapt pretty quickly, huh? Going back to the topic, those bright and sparkling ones over there are from Pomefiore. Their colours are purple and red." The group turned to see the students of Pomefiore and the first things they thought up of was beautiful and too bright! The two students they saw were definitely sparkling with a great about of beauty.</p><p>One was an older looking teen. He had fair skin, blonde hair which he wears in a bob-cut and green-eyes. He wore the standard-issue uniform with a purple vest as well as wearing black gloves, a beige-coloured hat which has brown trim and a large white feather, and beige-cloured laced boots.</p><p>The student was beside was...absolutely beautiful!! Deuce and Grim couldn't stop staring and Willow blinked in surprised, then she smiled at the student. <em>'Aw, how cute.' </em>She thought to herself. The student was short and fragile-looking with shoulder-length lavender hair, piercing blue eyes, and snow-white skin. The student wore the uniform the same way, except his dress shirt was more of a Victorian-style, wore a black and white striped ribbon bow tie and wore black boots with a red pattern, golden trim and had red laces.</p><p>Grim's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared at the lavender-haired beauty. "Woah!! There's a super cute girl over there!" Grim exclaimed with a bright smile. Willow's self-esteem had shattered into pieces when he said this. Grim had basically called her a boy when they first met and made her question her own femininity, but this was so much worse. Especially since that was a-.</p><p>"Eh!? Another girl at an all-boys' school?!" Deuce asked in shock.</p><p>"Um, pardon me, but that's a-." Willow began before Ace said it for her. "Idiot. Will here is an exception as she was enrolled differently, but there's now they'd let a girl enrol officially into an all-boys academy." He said.</p><p>"EH?! Then-?!" Deuce and Grim screamed in shock as they double-take at the lavender-haired student. That was a guy?! How?!, were the questions that screamed in their minds. The fragile-looking boy must've heard them as he turned his head towards their table. Deuce and Grim immediately avoided eye-contact but Willow sent the boy a friendly smile and waved at him. The boy's eyes slightly widened when he saw her and bashfully turned away.</p><p><em>'He looks like a very sweet boy. I do hope we could become friends one day.' </em>Willow thought.</p><p>"Speaking of girls, Miss Rosalia's portrait in the West Building's pretty awesome. I can introduce you if you're interested~. Want me to set it up?" Cater asked Ace with a teasing smile.</p><p>Ace quickly shut that idea down. "No need! Even if she's cute, she's not really uh... 3-dimensional." He said. Although, his eyes shifted towards the white-haired girl sitting across from him, jotting down notes. A blind date with a cute girl... Ace's face began to heat up and he quickly shook his head to erase those nonsensical thoughts. Cater smiled coyly at him. "Anything goes if you're good looking, right? But you may have a point." He said as he also glances towards Willow. "Well, in any case, Pomefiore's full of pretty faces who take their beauty routines very seriously. Their Dorm Leader a pretty famous influencer who's got over 5 million followers."</p><p><em>'Oh my...! He must be very handsome if he has that many followers. ...Even if I have no idea what that means.'</em> Willow thought to herself.</p><p>"Hey, don't judge them based on face value alone. Pomefiore's got a lot of students who excel at alchemy and charms." Trey said.</p><p>"Ahahaha, that's right~. Then, there's Ignihyde, and they wear blue and black, but..." Cater looked behind, and even stood up to try and scout out the members of the Ignihyde dorm but can't seem to find one. "I don't see them around anywhere. The students from that dorm are all sorta private, so I don't have friends there either. They are the complete opposite of Heartslabyul?"</p><p>"They don't have any friends?" Willow questioned with a slight gasp. Oh dear, then they must be very lonely then.</p><p>"You mean, they're pretty dull and gloomy?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Grim!" Willow scolded.</p><p>"Hey, now! Don't be rude. Though, it's true that they all seem pretty behaved and quiet. They've got a lot of members who have great magical energy and they're pretty techy, too." Trey said, defending the members of Ignihyde.</p><p>"And the last one... is the Diahonia something dorm, right?" Deuce asked, completely blubbering up the name. Ace caught that and decided to make fun of him for it. "Don't try to act all smug by getting the name wrong. It's Diasomnia dormitory, got it?" He said.</p><p>"I just bit my tongue, okay?!" Deuce shouted at him.</p><p>"Diasomnia is... Oh, there. The guys who are sitting by the cafeteria's exclusive tables." Cater said, pointing to the lunch tables way in the back. The group turned to look at them and could immediately tell that they were extremely important people. "Their colours are light-green and black. They're kinda—How do I put it? Like celebrities around here. They've got an aura that makes it hard for us commoners to approach them. The Dorm Leader has MAX 'don't come near me vibes'..." Cater told them.</p><p>That reminded Willow of the conversation she overheard those students during the entrance ceremony. She recalled them mentioning someone named Malleus and how scared they were just speaking about him. Willow was reminded all over again on who this Malleus was and if he's as scary as people were making him sound. She lifted her head and looked over at Diasomnia's tables.</p><p>One student was a young man with fair-skinned, chin-length silver-grey hair and bangs. A stray strand of hair sticks out on his head. He has lavender eyes which can be described as aurora-coloured.</p><p>One student sitting next to him was of a taller structure. He was a tall, pale skin, sturdy-looking young boy with slick-back green hair and green eyes.</p><p>And lastly, the student sitting across from them was...huh? A young boy?  He was a short young boy with pale skin and short black hair with magenta streaks that sticks out at the sides. He has large dark red eyes and has pointed ears. His uniform, unlike most, at least the blacker, was oversized and was hung over his shoulders like a cap. In fact, his whole uniform seemed very modified.</p><p>Willow tilted her head in confusion but she smiled at the shorter male student. "Aw, what a cute little boy." She said.</p><p>"Huh? They've got a kid with them." Ace said.</p><p>"You can skip grades and still enter this school, so that's possible." Trey said. That amazed Willow and lowered her head to jot that down and listened when he continued. "But, he's not a child, he's a third-year like us. His name is—." Willow lifted her head back up and was greeted by large red eyes staring back her.</p><p>"Lilia is my name. Lilia Vanrouge.</p><p>Everyone at the table immediately jumped in shock when they saw that one of Diasomnia's member had suddenly appeared before them, floating - hanging upside down- with a smile on his face. Grim paled and clung onto Willow as he hid behind her. "Th-this guy just teleported here!" He cried out. Lilia let out a good-natured chuckle as he rotated himself right side up and floated back down to his feet.</p><p>"Pray tell, are thou interested in mine dorm members? Are you curious about my age? Fufufu, it is true that I might resemble a charming and lovable young boy. However, just like that man in glasses has said, I am a child no longer." Lilia said. Willow had to repress a shiver. He looked so young, but his voice was so powerful and full of wisdom. As if she were listening to a grand olden age voice. But she kept her nerves calm as she slowly relaxed. Despite his sudden, and surprising, appearance, he seems to be very friendly. Very well-mannered.</p><p>"Lovable..." Trey mumbles as his glasses slid halfway off his face.</p><p>"Prithee, why not approach us instead of simply watching from afar? Are we not comrades from the same school? We from Diasomnia will welcome you anytime." Lilia says with a friendly and bright smile. Willow smiled back at him. He's very inviting too. She briefly wondered if all of Diasomnia were this polite. Well...at least he is. The other two students were looking their way, glaring at them. Okay, maybe not all.</p><p>"Those guys over there don't look like they'd be very welcoming..." Deuce said.</p><p>"Fufu. Pardon me from appearing from above while you dined. Until we meet again." Lilia said with a polite bow. He then suddenly vanished and appeared beside Willow, scaring the girl and he reached out to hold a lock of her hair. "And it was a pleasure to meet the first fair maiden of this academy. Until we meet again, little flower bud." And with that, Lilia had vanished and gone back to his own table, leaving the others in a state of confusion and uneasiness.</p><p>Ace leaned over to Trey and whispered, "Our seat is practically 20 meters away from theirs, but you're telling me he heard us at that distance...?! Freaky...!"</p><p>Okay, maybe Diasomnia members are a bit eccentric for the most part, Willow mused as she brushed down her hair. The way Lilia had looked at her when he touched her hair send chills down her spine. Trey cleared his throat and fixed his glasses. "W-well... That's how it is. Diasomnia's got a lot of very special, peculiar students. Many of their members excel at magic in general. Their Dorm Leader, Malleus Draconia, is said to be one of the five greatest sorcerers of our world."</p><p>"I've heard that name more than a few times. May I ask what kind of person this Malleus Draconia is?" Willow asked.</p><p>"TBH, Malleus is sorta like, the awesomest of the awesome. But our Dorm Leader is pretty dangerous, too." Cater said, going into thought.</p><p>"Dangerous?" Willow asked.</p><p>Once the conversation turned back to Riddle and his strict, overbearing nature, Ace's blood boiled. He clutched at the collar and openly said, "You're telling me! He puts a collar on someone just for eating his tart? He's the absolute worst, no doubt!"</p><p>"Hmm? I'm the worst?"</p><p>Willow and the other boys nearly jumped in fear when they looked up and saw who was standing behind Ace. Staring down with an angry expression with his arms crossed, silently judging the dark orange-haired boy. Unfortunately, Ace didn't seem to notice right away. "Yeah, that's right! Only a tyrant will keep up with those kinda rules. Gimme a break." He said without a care. He blinked in confusion when he noticed the paled faces of Deuce and Willow as they appeared to be staring at something.</p><p>"What's up with you guys?" Ace asked. Willow lifted a shaking finger to try and point behind him while Deuce shouted, "Ace, look behind you!" Ace raised a brow and turned around, only for him to jump a near two feet and slammed against the table when he was face-to-face with his Dorm Leader. "GEH! Dorm Leader!!"</p><p>Riddle was the Dorm Leader of the Heartslabyul dorm. He had brownish red, mid-length hair that curves inward, V-shaped bangs covering his forehead, side bangs, and two strands of hair forming a heart on top of his head. He has a stern look and silver eyes. And he...was not happy right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Unique Magic and The Reigning Beast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "GEH! Dorm Leader!!" Ace shouted in both fear and shock when he realised he was face-to-face with his Dorm Leader, Riddle Rosehearts. Who was currently staring down at Ace with cold, stern silver eyes with his arms crossed. He was not happy right now. Cater, hoping to ease the situation, spoke up with his usual happy and carefree smile. "Hey there, Riddle! You look super cute today~♪" He said. Unfortunately, Riddle wasn't here to play any games with his dorm members. His gaze narrowed at the green-eyed teen. "Hmph. Keep talking like that, Cater, and it will be off with your head too."</p><p>"Come on now~ Please go easy on me~." Cater slightly begged as he step down a bit. Willow kept her head down so as to not make eye contact with him. She can now understand a little at what the others had said about him. He held this strong aura of authority and of that of a ruler. His tone spoke volumes, stating that he was a no-nonsense person and wants things to go his way, the Queen's way, or else there will be severe consequences. Willow briefly wondered if the other dorm leaders were this intimidating.</p><p>"Ffgna?! This is the guy who put that weird collar on me during the opening ceremony!" Grim shouted as he glares at the shorter boy. Willow almost flinched and goes to cover his mouth. "Grim, please...!" She softly begged. Riddle turned his attention to them and sharpens his gaze. Causing the girl to shrink back. Of all things, he couldn't believe that the headmaster would allow a girl to attend an all-male school. And this one doesn't hold a single ounce of magic. What a disgrace to the school's reputation to allow some common girl to attend.</p><p>"You two are the ones who caused a ruckus yesterday, aren't you? Would you refrain from referring to someone's unique magic as <em>"a weird collar"</em>?" Riddle questions as he crosses his arms at them. "Good grief, the Headmaster is too soft. Letting someone off the hook for not following the rules once will break the foundation. All those who don't follow the rules should just say goodbye to their heads."</p><p>"His words definitely don't match his cute face..." Ace quietly whispers to his schoolmates.</p><p>"The Headmaster may have forgiven you, but the next time you break the rules, I won't let you off so easily." Riddle tells them.</p><p>"Y-...yes...I understand." Willow softly said, still hanging her head as she was too scared to look at him in the eye. Ace, seeing her near trembling at Riddle's presence, subtlety scooted over and went in front of him. Spreading a half-pleading, half-forced smile as he asked, "Um... By the way, Dorm Leader... Is it possible for you to remove this collar?"</p><p>"I was thinking of removing it once you've repented, but judging from what you said a while ago, it seems like you've yet to do so. I'll have you walk around like that for a while longer." Riddle said, making Ace's smile drop completely. "You don't have to worry. The 1st years' lessons are focused more on classroom learning rather than magic training. If you can't use magic, then something like yesterday's ruckus should be impossible. It's perfect, isn't it? Now, if you're done eating, hurry and go to your next class. Rule #271 of the Queen of Hearts: <em>"</em><em>You must not spend more than 15 minutes sitting at the table after you've eaten." </em>You know what happens when you break the rules, don't you?"</p><p>"Another weird rule..." Ace muttered.</p><p>"Answer me with "Yes, Dorm Leader!"." Riddle commanded. Ace and Deuce instantly sat up tense like soldiers as they responded, "Yes, Dorm Leader!"</p><p>"Good." At this point, Trey let out a small laugh and got up to walk to Riddle's side. "Now, now. I'll see them off, don't worry." He said, reassuringly.</p><p>"Hmph. You're the Vice Dorm Leader, so you better do your job properly." Riddle sternly tells him. "As stated by the Queen of Hearts' Rule #339, <em>"</em><em>After-meal lemon tea should have nothing more or less than 2 sugar cubes in it." </em>In order to protect that rule, I shall need to buy more sugar cubes at the school store. I'll be taking my leave now." Riddle places a hand on his head as he begins to look even more upset by the second. "Good grief, the sugar pot running out of sugar cubes is a capital crime..." He turns to leave and Willow chose this time to look at his retreating form. However, as she gazed up at him, a strange vision appeared before her.</p><p>The cafeteria had vanished, turning into a dark red room that appeared to go on for miles. She and Riddle were the only ones in the entire place and she heard two distinct sounds of water dripping. She gazed down and saw that it was two puddles of black ink moving and forming together to become one. <em>"What...is this?"</em> She asked.</p><p>"Eeeii, that was scary...~" Cater said, letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His voice brought Willow back to reality and looked back to her friends. Grim slumped down on the table and placed his paws on his hips, glaring at Riddle until he was out of the cafeteria. "He's really lookin' like a bad guy now, yanno?" He said.</p><p>"Hey, that's very rude!" Deuce scolded him. While Willow was trying to understand what she had just seen, from the corner of her eye she noticed that several students from the Heartslabyul dorm were cautiously peeking over their shoulders and seeing if Riddle had truly left. Only then did they felt safe to speak.</p><p>"Did the Dorm Leader leave...?"</p><p>"I completely forgot to follow Rule #186: <em>"Never eat hamburg steak on Tuesdays." </em>so I was terrified, wondering what he'd do if he found out..."</p><p>"Giving us a bit of freedom won't hurt him, you know?"</p><p><em>'They're all....afraid of him.'</em> Willow thought to himself. She looked down at her notes and read the section of Heartslabyul and about the Queen of Hearts. How she placed strict rules and severe punishments to keep her subjects in line. To always obey her and her laws or else. Trey had mentioned how Riddle was more serious about holding up the rules in comparison to the previous Dorm Leaders, so did that mean he's also trying to become more like the Queen herself? Willow looked up to ask her seniors this but found they were silent as they stared at their dorm members. Their eyes held a glimmer of sympathy and... regret?</p><p>Trey turned back to his juniors and gave a smile again, only this time, it appeared more half-hearted. "The Dorm Leader managed to become the head one week after getting into the school. He's a little bit sharp-tongued, but he's only got the dorm's best intentions in mind, so he's not really a bad guy." He said, defending Riddle's cold attitude.</p><p>"People who think like that don't just put collars on others." Grim pointed out, causing the two seniors to laugh awkwardly. Hmm...the atmosphere has gone down to depressing levels, quick think of something fun to talk about. An idea popped into her head and she shyly raised her hand. "U-um, excuse me. May I ask what exactly "Unique Magic" is?" Willow asks the group.</p><p>"Hm? You mean Riddle's unique magic?" Cater asked, his smile returning to his face.</p><p>"Unique... Meaning, it's only exclusive to the Dorm Leader?" Deuce asked with some thought.</p><p>"Putting aside all the other magic in the world, magic that can only be used by one person is called <em>"unique magic"</em>. I think you'll learn about it in detail if you pay attention in class." Trey says as he adjusts his glasses. Willow made a sound of interest and wrote that down in her notebook. Cater nodded his head in agreement. "Riddle's unique magic is being able to seal off another person's magic for a given time. It's called..."</p><p>
  <em>"Off with your head!"</em>
</p><p>Just hearing the name of Riddle's unique magic send chills up Grim's spine and went ghostly pale. " Even the name's scary!" He shrieked.</p><p>"Since magicians having their magic sealed off is similar to having your head chopped off~. That's why, as long as you're in this dorm, it's better not to go against Riddle." Cater said.</p><p>"Conversely, as long as you follow the rules, he can be pretty gentle." Trey added.</p><p>"Gentle..." Willow said. As she tried to understand where Riddle stands. Understand him as a person. Is he a bad person or is he just someone who genuinely wants what's best for his dorm as their leader? "Oh yeah, am I gonna be chased out again if I don't come back with a tart?" Ace asked Cater. Recalling how he basically fought him and then kicked him out of the dorm for not having a tart in hand to begin with. All this over a freaking tart!</p><p>"Pretty much~. That's what Rule #53 says, after all~. Oh, and since Riddle was looking forward to getting the first slice of that whole cake, he probably won't forgive you if you don't bring the same thing~." Cater confirmed with a big happy smile.</p><p>"You said you want to get along, but you won't let me off that easily?!" Ace said, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"This and that are different~." Cater said nonchalantly.</p><p>"Still, isn't a whole tart a little bit expensive?" Deuce asked them. Ace let out a groan and slumped over, nearly banging his head against the table. "Ugh... I don't have that much money though..." Great. This was just wonderful. How the hell was he expected to replace what he ate if he doesn't even have the money for it?! Willow shared a similar thought but came up with a simple solution. She patted her friend's head to comfort him as she attempted to say, "I-if it makes you feel better...I can..."</p><p>"Then why not make some~? Those tarts were all made by Trey here, y'know~?" Cater suggested to him. This greatly surprised his three cute juniors as they quickly shot up, looking at Trey with wide eyes. "Oh my, I had no idea you had such a talent. That's wonderfully unexpected." Willow said.</p><p>"You made all that Trey-senpai?! Amazing! It's better than what they sell here!" Ace said, praising Trey's stunning baking talents. He knew he ate less than a day ago, but Ace could still taste the utter perfection of that strawberry tart. Trey let out a modest laugh. "Haha, thanks. I think I have most of the tools and ingredients here... But I won't simply offer you my services."</p><p>"Eh?! You're gonna ask us to pay you!?" Ace shouted in shock.</p><p>"U-um, I'll be happy to-." Willow began.</p><p>Trey let out another laugh. "Haha, there's no way I can extort money from a junior, you know? The next tart that Riddle wants to eat requires a lot of chestnuts. Would you mind gathering some for me?" He asks.</p><p>"It's a pain in the ass either way! So, how much do you need?" Ace asked him.</p><p>"It's going to be used for the Unbirthday Party, so about two to three hundred will do." Trey said.</p><p>"Oh?" Willow went as she tilted her head while Deuce and Grim screamed in shock. "That many?!"</p><p>"I'll have you help me with roasting them and peeling them." Trey said, already handing them assignments as if they all agreed to offer their services. Even if they didn't, they had no choice in the matter. Not that the white-haired girl minded it at all.</p><p>"Can I go home now?" Grim immediately asked.</p><p>"Me too." Deuce said.</p><p>"You traitors!" Ace yelled at them.</p><p>"There, there~. Making them together and then eating them together will make it more delicious~! It's that making memories thing~. It might help you start a cooking blog for all we know~." Cater said cheerfully. Willow gave a soft giggle at the idea. "It does sound a lot of fun. I can help you bake them...if that's alright with you." Willow said with a pink blush.</p><p>Ace let out a sigh in relief and grasped her hands. "Yes! I knew I could count on you, Will!" Ace said as he brings her into a tight hug. Willow's blush deepened but still gave a smile and hugged him back. Deuce's eyes widened slightly. "W-well, if Willow's going to help out then..."</p><p>"Keep this a secret from the Prefect, but freshly made marron tart is the best. The only ones who can eat it as soon as it gets out of the oven are the ones who made it, you know?" Trey said.</p><p>"Hey, you boys! Get your rear in gear! We're gonna go pick some chestnuts 'til we drop!" Grim declared, suddenly more gung ho about baking. Typical, but still an easy tactic. Simply bribe Grim with food and you can make him do anything. "Is there any place we can find chestnuts?" Willow asks.</p><p>"There are a lot of chestnut trees right by the forest behind the school's botanical garden." Trey said. The girl's silver eyes lit up when she heard the word 'garden'. A botanical garden? They have a garden here?! Oh, how she can't wait to see it! "Alright! Then, let's gather in front of the greenhouse after school." Ace said.</p><p>"Go, go~! We're goin' chestnut picking~!" Grim happily exclaimed.</p><p>Once lunch and classes were over, the trio of students and their talking cat went around the school and walked into the forest behind campus. It only took a few minutes but they quickly found a lot of chestnut trees and with so many, these were sure to cover the 300 tarts they needed for the Unbirthday party. "Whoa! There really are a lotta chestnuts here! If we have this much, then it's all-you-can-eat marron tarts for us! Gehehe..." Grim chuckled to himself as he went to the tree that was closest to them and climbed up. Running on a branch and grinned at the nuts.</p><p>"Ah, w-wait, Grim. Be careful, chestnuts have-." Willow tried to warn her feline but she was too late. "Let's hurry and—Ouch!! Gah!" Grim cried out. He had tried to pick out the chestnuts but was met with a sharp pain when his little paws were now painfully stuck onto them. "The chestnut's thorns dug into my paw pads!" He shouted as he shook them off.</p><p>"Looks like it'll be impossible to pick them up with bare hands. I would also like to have a bucket to place them all in, too." Deuce said.</p><p>"Maybe we can find those things in the botanical garden?" Ace suggested.</p><p>"Shall we go see?" Deuce said. Grim climbed down, rested on Willow's shoulder and the group headed to the garden. It was enormous and was in the perfect temperature for the plants and flowers. A small river flowed throughout the garden with several bridges here and there. The sun washes the garden with a golden glow and all around the garden, there was a grove of trees. While flowers of all kind grew around or hanging off the trees in flower pots. It was a beautiful garden just as Willow believed it would. It was so peaceful and quiet, you could fall asleep here if you wanted to.</p><p>"Whoa! It looks bigger on the inside." Ace said, taking in the view.</p><p>"We should be able to find the necessary tools here. Should we split up and look?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I'll go right, then." Ace said, turning and walking in that direction.</p><p>"I'll check west. Willow. Grim, please check around the inner gardens." Deuce said.</p><p>"Right." Willow said with a nod. The group split up and went their separate ways to find gloves and buckets to collect the chestnuts from the forest. Though they had a job to do, it didn't hurt to admire to the scenery. Especially when you're surrounded by many beautiful flowers and soothing smells. "Hey, come look at this. It looks like there're tons of fruits here! They smell so good!" Grim said as he ran ahead pointed up to a tree with sweet looking fruit, practically drooling. Willow smiled at him and turned to the plants. "Oh, these are lovely. I've never seen these type of flowers before." Willow said. As she walked further into the garden, she suddenly felt a tug on her blazer.</p><p>She looked down and saw that her pocket was emitting a barely visible glow and was softly being pulled by an unseen force. At first, Willow was confused at what was going on, but then she remembered. That key. That key she found beside her bed. Willow pulled out the butterfly-winged key and it nearly flew out of her hand. She quickly grabbed the chain and saw that it was suspended in mid-air as if someone else was pulling on it. Growing curious, Willow kept a tight grip on the chain and walked to follow where the key was trying to go. She was so focused on the key, she wasn't paying attention to any of her surroundings until it was too late.</p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>Willow immediately stopped and quickly looked around. "Oh dear, have I stepped on something?" She asked with worry, hoping that she hadn't hurt anyone as she quickly pockets the key. The sound of rustling bushes caught her attention and a man walked in front of her. "Hey. You've got guts stepping on someone's tail without apologizing." He said with a rich deep voice. Willow felt a chill ran through as she stared at him. She took a small step back and blushed when she looked at the top of his head. He was a muscular young-man with brown skin. He had thick, messy long brown hair with two braids on either side. He also had piercing green eyes, with a thin scar going his left eyebrow to his cheek. And he had a variety of lion-like features, such as light-brown lion ears and a thin tail.</p><p>His uniform was very casual in appearance. He didn't wear a blazer or tie. Simply a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly with few of the buttons on the top left undone, revealing a bit of his muscular chest, a golden yellow vest, black gloves, two beaded bracelets and a golden bracelet on his left wrist, his dorm's emblem was tied to his belt, and instead of shoes wore a pair of sandals.</p><p>Grim ran over to Willow and climbed up to her shoulder, addressing the lion-eared man. "Are you the guy tending to this place? Wow, you've got quite a scary mug..." Grim said. The man narrowed his eyes at the small cat and crossed his arms. "I went here thinking I can have a peaceful nap, but then my tail gets stepped on. This's the worst." He said. Willow blinked and let out a small gasp. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said, bowing apologetically to him.</p><p>The man's eyes turned back to the girl and upon seeing her face and this meek behaviour, he recognised her from the entrance ceremony. Willow flushed with embarrassment when he began eyeing her up and down as if he was judging her. He gave a smirk as he looked down at her. "You... Ah, you're the little herbivore that the Mirror said can't use magic. Hmph." He said. "H...herbiv-?" Willow began to ask before her face exploded with red when the man walked closer to her and began to sniff her. Her hair, near her neck. Her whole body trembled as she wondered what he was even doing.</p><p>"W-why are you s-sniffing me?" Willow asked, her face completely red. She could hear her heart pounding rapidly inside of her chest. The man stayed where he was for a moment before stepping back and let out a laugh. "Ha. I don't smell a speck of magic on you. I don't feel like taking on an opponent that can't resist." He said, his smirk not leaving his face as he stares down at them. He was smirking but his eyes were something else. Grim paled as he hid behind Willow. "Urk… I don’t know how to explain, but his glares are sending chills down my spine!" He cried out.</p><p>The man's smile dropped and he looked absolutely pissed. "I don't care if you're a girl. You think I’m gonna let you off scot-free after you just stepped on the great Leona's tail? I'm in a bad mood after being woken up from a good sleep. Start gritting your teeth." He said as he clenched his fist so tightly, Willow heard his bones crack. She went pale as she stood there, frozen in fear like a fawn in headlights. "He's going to hit me...?" She questioned.</p><p>"Hey, let's make a run for it!" Grim shouted as he pulled on Willow to run away, but the girl was frozen in place as she stared up at the lion-eared man. She flinched and raised her arms to protect herself just as Leona took a step and raised his fist when all of a sudden, a voice called out. "Leona-san~!" The three turned and saw a young teenager with short brown hair with large hyena-like ears and short hyena-like tail with grey eyes making his way towards them with a smile on his. His uniform looked to be a bit big on his as the ends of his pants were rolled up as well as the sleeves of his blazer and dress shirt and he wore tan-coloured converse sneakers.</p><p>Leona let out a small 'tch' and stepped back away from the small girl, turning to the teen. "What?" He asked in slight annoyance. "I knew you'd be here. You've got supplementary lessons today." The teen said, walking up to him. <em>'Supplementary lessons?'</em> Willow thought to herself. Leona bares his teeth a bit and holds his head. "And here comes the noisy one."</p><p>"You already repeated a year, Leona-san. If things keep going like this, we'll end up being classmates next year, y'know?" The teen said with a teasing smile. For some reason, Willow got the impression that he wanted to see that for his own amusement. "Ah, shut it. Stop nagging, Ruggie." Leona said.</p><p>"I don’t wanna nag you either!" Ruggie said, now annoyed as his ears faltered down. "Geez, you can do anything you put your mind to, but you don't put effort at all. Come on, let's go!" Leona let out another 'tch' knowing full well that Ruggie was never going to shut up unless he gets over to class. "You better be on guard the next time you see me, you herbivores." Leona said to Willow and the cat before walking away with Ruggie in tow. The hyena-eared boy glanced over his shoulder to look at her before they left the garden. Grim let out deep exhale as he slumped over Willow's shoulder. "Gah!! That was nerve-wracking...! What's with that beastly attendant?!" He questioned.</p><p>"He's like a lion." Willow said. And that's what she believed he was. A lion. Powerful and strong. Possessing great ferocity and seeing such a majestic beast up-close could only be described as a spine-tingling experience. She reaches up to press a hand on her neck, blushing as she could still feel how close he was when he sniffed her. "Hey Will!" She heard Ace shout out. She turned around and saw him and Deuce walking over to them with a basket and three sets of tongs in hand. "We found a basket and some tongs here!" Ace called out. As they were getting closer, the two boys quickly noticed how scared Willow and Grim appeared and they picked up the pace. "Did something happen to you two?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"...I'm okay." Willow said.</p><p>"Oh, that's right! Chestnut picking! We won’t be able to eat some tarts if we don’t bring some back!" Grim exclaimed, remembering why they were here in the first place. "Let's tell them about the scary attendant after we pick some chestnuts, 'kay?" Willow hesitantly nodded and went back to her friends.</p><p>As they were leaving the gardens, none of them had realised that they were being watched. Hiding behind one of the trees was the very same mysterious figure who had welcomed Willow to this new world and who had helped her in catching Grim. He let out a sigh of relief. Thankful that Leona didn't hurt her and for Ruggie coming at the right time. Otherwise, he would've stepped in himself. Still, he was happy she was okay. "I do hope she would come back to the garden soon." He said as he turned and left the garden.</p><p>Back in the forest, the group had collected more than enough chestnuts and filled the baskets to the brim. Seeing as how they got want they wanted, the teens picked up their respective baskets and headed back to campus. The whole time they got to work collecting the chestnuts, Willow had explained everything to her friends what happened upon meeting the lion-eared man. Though they haven't even met him yet, Ace and Deuce were still pissed that this dude had actually threatened to hurt Willow. Though thankfully she appeared to be alright.</p><p>"That dude's definitely not an attendant." Ace said.</p><p>"Now that I think about it, he was wearing a yellow vest. Maybe he's from the Mackerel Dorm?" Grim asked, remember the colour of Leona's vest. Willow stifled in a laugh when he completely messed up the name. "Mackerel... Oh, you mean Savanaclaw." Deuce said. His teal eyes became a little hollow as he gazed down the grassy pathway. "Maybe Night Raven College has a lot of... delinquents." A group of delinquents. Running around...<em>causing pain to others</em>. <b>Laughing at their misery</b>... Willow looked over towards Deuce and took in the unreadable expression of his face. She couldn't read his mind, and she didn't know what's going through his thoughts, but Willow knew that something was bothering him.</p><p>"Alright! We picked up a lot so this should be good! Let's go back to Trey!" Ace said as he hauls up his basket of chestnuts.</p><p>"Nyaha! I can practically taste the tart already~!" Grim happily laughed as he threw a paw into the air.</p><p>"Baking them together is going to be lots of fun, right Deuce?" Willow asked as reached over to hook her arm around his. This causes Deuce to blush and stammer in his words as he looked at her. "U-uh, w-well...yeah. Definitely." He gave a small shy smile to her as he noticed Ace giving him the stink eye. The boys glared at each other the whole way back to the school's cafeteria kitchen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's note: Savanaclaw is pronounced “sa-ba-na-ku-rou” in Japanese and then, the Japanese word for “mackerel” is “saba”, hence Grim’s confusion in word choice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Mystery Shop and The Run-In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome back. I see you've picked a bunch." Trey greeted the group. While they were out collecting the nuts, Trey had been gathering all the supplies needed to back the tarts for the Unbirthday party. As they said, they couldn't bake them at Heartslabyul, so for them to make them in the cafeteria kitchen was a better option as they'll get zero interruptions.</p><p>"You can make a gigantic tart with these!" Grim said as the three teens placed their basket down. "Though, you'll end up doing more work, but... Do your best." Trey encourages them with a smile.</p><p>"All of this, huh... I feel like we'll be here for a long time." Deuce concluded, already feeling exhausted as he looked at the many ingredients, nuts, and the many tubs of whipped cream that filled the two prep tables. It looked like they'll be here for half the night. "Preparing beforehand is necessary when making dessert." Trey said.</p><p>"Baking is surprisingly difficult Deuce, but it's easy once you get the hang of it." Willow said as she takes off her blazer. Rolling up her sleeves and tied her hair into a ponytail. "Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just get it over with!!" Ace yelled, already wanting to get this over with and get that banged collar off. The group gathered around the chestnuts and Trey provided three large bowls.</p><p>"It takes a bit of work to peel off a chestnut's shell. Let's use magic to cleanly peel them off." He says.</p><p>"Ace and Willow can't use magic, so peel them off normally, please." Deuce said.</p><p>"I'll show you we're faster than your magic! Right, Will?" Ace said, turning to Willow for confirmation but he and the others were left stunned at how well she was peeling the chestnuts. Nicely cleaned and very quickly. She was very focused on her part that she was unaware of the surprised faces of her friends and senior. She didn't seem to notice Grim taking two pieces of the chestnuts and eating them. "You guys- <em>(munch munch)... </em>You guys should just watch me and learn! Hyahaha!" He said, munching on the nuts.</p><p>"Stop snacking!" Ace shouted at him, smacking his paws when he tried to take another one. Grumbling to himself as he got to work in peeling them while Trey and Deuce used their magic, though Trey couldn't help but laugh at how competitive the boys were being. Though he didn't know they were competing with each other or trying to reach Willow's pace, then again seeing the silver-eyed girl being still in her zone was kinda cute. Willow so deep into her peeling that Ace calling out to her snapped her out of it and made her go 'Eep!'.</p><p>"Look at me, Will! I managed to peel them off cleanly!" Ace proudly said as he shows her the small mound of peeled chestnuts in his bowl. Willow spread a happy smile and clapped for him. "Wow, they look great. Incredible, Ace." She congratulated him.</p><p>"I'm surprised. You're very dexterous, Ace." Trey said, impressed at the newbie baker.</p><p>Ace huffed a laugh. "Pretty much~. I'm a different calibre from Mr. Serious and that cat over there." He said pointing a finger at Deuce, who was really trying to peel them perfectly. Deuce shot a glare towards the red-eyed boy for that remark. "I peeled them cleanly, too! Take a look for yourself!" Deuce shouted as he motioned towards his own bowl of freshly peeled chestnuts.</p><p>"Me, too! Compare mine to Ace's!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>Trey chuckled. "Haha... We still have a lot to peel, but look at you being so energetic. You seemed to have trouble in this sort of thing, Miss Lockhart." He said, turning to the young Willow. The girl gave a shy blush before nodding her head. "No. But it's all thanks to my aunt, she helped teach me how to bake." Willow tells him.</p><p>"Does she work at a bakery or something?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Um, no...actually she's own one." Willow said.</p><p>"She owns a bakery." Trey asked, now becoming interested. Willow nodded. "Yes. It was her dream to have her bakery and she worked hard to get one. Whenever I visit her shop or home, she would always love to spend time baking with me. Eventually, I developed a passion for it." She said.</p><p>"Haha, I'm guessing you found it to be a lot of fun." Trey said with a smile.</p><p>"I have. Especially when I began to try out my aunt's recipes." Willow said. As she went back to peeling the chestnuts, she often looked up at the others and found herself imagining the rest of her family being in their place. Melody and Aaron would be getting into another friendly competition with each other. The same way Deuce and Ace are doing now. Uncle Vincent would be scolding them to knock it off and aunt Rachel would talk to them like a stern teacher and tell them off. But in a loving way.</p><p>Willow smiled. Though it was different this time, baking with others...with them was the most enjoyable experience she could have. Her smile faltered a bit when she began to think about her family back home. Willow hoped that they were okay and were still doing things together as a family. Even if she's not there to join them.</p><p>"This is the last one... There! Alright, we're finished!" Deuce shouted in joy as they had peeled every last chestnut they had collected and their bowls were filled with fresh nuts, giving off a pleasant scent. It was a lot of work but they did it! "Thanks for the hard work. We finished so quickly even though we have non-magic users." Trey said.</p><p>"Hehe~! Everything's a breeze as long as I'm here!" Grim said.</p><p>"Alright, next up's straining them." Trey said.</p><p>"There's still more!?" Ace shouted.</p><p>** Sometime later**</p><p>"Ah...!! We finally finished peeling them all!" Ace said as he nearly fell over the table, exhausted. He questioned how people in the baking business could even do all this and not be tired from it all. He had to peel chestnuts and already he wanted to find a nearest bench and nap. "My arms hurt..." Deuce said as he messages his sore arms. "You two worked so hard. Good job." Willow said as she gave them each a pat on the head, earning her a blush from both boys.</p><p>"Haha. Great work. I'm sure that your hard work will all be worth it." Trey said. He was finishing up with the marron base of the tart. Willow helped as well since they were making so many for a lot of people and mixed the dough together.</p><p>"I'm getting hungry just by the smell, yanno~." Grim said as he was mesmerised by the smell of the chestnuts. Willow cautiously held him back just in the case he was going to try and eat them. "The marron base uses butter and sugar. And then, I also added some oyster sauce as a secret ingredient." Trey explains to them. They were listening but the second he mentioned oyster sauce, the teens looked at him like he had gone insane.</p><p>"Oyster sauce?!" They shouted.</p><p>"Exactly. The savoury flavour of the chestnuts gives the cream a rich flavour. And then, to make it better, I use this "Walrus-brand young oyster sauce." There's no famous pâtissière who doesn't use this for their tarts, you know?" Trey tells them with a straight face and a smile.</p><p>"B-...but that's...." Willow said, not believing what she was hearing right now. She sincerely hoped he was joking because as far as she knew oyster sauce will ruin the dessert's flavour, resulting in the whole dessert going to a complete waste. Something that aunt Rachel refused to do to with any of her treats. And she doesn't remember seeing Trey putting that stuff into the marron base.</p><p>"Really...? It's a pretty salty sauce, isn't it?" Deuce asked.</p><p>Yes!</p><p>"You know how they put chocolate in curry, too? It kinda makes sense..." Ace thought aloud. If people can put chocolate in curry to make the flavour even more rich...then maybe it's the same with desserts and oyster sauce?</p><p>"Excuse me?" Willow asked, raising her hand. "T-Trey...you're making that up, r-right?" Please let it be a joke! Please tell her he wasn't being serious! Trey glanced at her. The two stared at each other for a moment before his shoulders began to shake. He couldn't keep a straight face anymore, not with her looking at him like that. "Hahaha! She's right, I was just joking! There's no way I'd put oyster sauce in a dessert, you know?" He said as he laughed.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness." Willow said, letting out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. She knew...she knew he had to be joking. Regardless, whether he was being serious or not wouldn't matter now that she thought about it because she was sure Rachel would've crucified him on her pan rack if she heard him joke about stuff like that.</p><p>"What the heck, screw you!! Are you making fun of us?!" Ace shouted in rage at his senior, who was still laughing at them. "Haha! It's obviously impossible if you think about it a little~. The moral lesson here is that you shouldn't believe anything you're told. Learn to doubt a bit, okay~? At least Miss Lockhart had a sense of doubt." Trey said, smiling.</p><p>"I had no idea you were quite the jokester." Willow said with a slight giggle.</p><p>"This guy looks nice, but he's the type who can tell lies with no problem, huh..." Grim commented.</p><p>"Next is the fresh cream—Ah!" Trey began to say before he let out a yell, he turned to look at one of the ingredients he had brought and double back with wide eyes.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I got carried away with the chestnuts you picked that I went overboard with making the marron base. We're a little short on fresh cream." Trey said, feeling like an idiot for not thinking ahead for situations like this.</p><p>"It's okay, Trey. Isn't there a place nearby we can get more?" Willow asked.</p><p>"I'll go buy some. Do they sell it in the school store?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"That shop sells pretty much anything, so I'm sure it should be there. Can I ask you to buy some other stuff while you're at it?" Trey tells them and begins to write down a list of the few items he needs for the tarts. "Two packs of milk, two cartons of eggs, silicon cups, and five canned fruits..."</p><p>"What kind of student store...?" Willow started to say.</p><p>"I don't think I can carry all of that alone... Willow, will you come with me?" Deuce asked, turning to the silver-eyed girl, and catching Ace's attention. "Oh, certainly. I'm curious to know what kind of shop it is." Willow said with a smile.</p><p>"Hey-." Ace began.</p><p>"I'm going, too! I don't wanna mix more dough!" Grim said as he pushed the mixing bowl away and hopped a ride on Willow's shoulder. The two left with Ace calling out to them. "Hey! Hold on, Deuce! If she's going with you then-gah!" Ace tried to run after them but Trey grabbed him by the back of his blazer and stopped him. "Oh no, you're staying here to help. Don't start forgetting why we're doing this." Trey said as he began to dragged him back. "Wha-? Hey! Will!!"</p><p><em>**Mr. S's Mystery Shop*</em>*</p><p>"Pardon us! Whoa, what an amazing shop... Crystal skulls, magical texts, and... wh-what sort of animal is this...?" Deuce questioned with wide eyes as he stared at the stuffed unidentifiable animal that stood beside the door. The walk to the student shop wasn't that far from campus and while it looked nice on the outside, being a seemingly one-story building, it was anything but normal on the inside.</p><p>It was filled from head to bottom with all sorts of eccentric decor. Large masks, a giant piano, a large crystal ball on the front desk, shelves filled with books and bottles, an abundance of merchandise ranging from food to magic items, and a whole lot of things Willow couldn't even begin to guess what they are.</p><p><em>'Is this really a student store?'</em> Willow wondered in thought.</p><p>"Wah~. Can we really find some fresh cream here?" Grim asked as he looked around the shop.</p><p>"Hey! Little lost lambs, what can I help you with?" An upbeat voice asked as a pair of arms wrapped around the two students. They let out a startled scream as they quickly whirled around to see who had just popped out of nowhere and came face-to-face with the owner of the student shop.</p><p>He was a lithe young man with magenta eyes, black-and-purple dreads flipped over the right side of his head, and an undercut. He has white skeletal markings painted beneath his eyes, on his neck, on his chest, and on his forearms. There are also white rib markings on the bright purple vest he wears beneath his maroon blazer; this skeletal motif is complete with a small skull affixed to his hat. On the side of his blazer, Sam wears a pin that appears to be a bizarre talisman of some sort. He also wears a black apron, tied together with a black-and-white ribbon. He has a single pocket visible near his hip, which holds a green hamsa-type object inside.</p><p>"Welcome to Mr. S's Mystery Shop. What is it that you wish for today? A charm against cheating? An ancient king's mirror? Or maybe, some cursed tarot cards?" He asked as he brought out said objects to show them.</p><p>"Wha–!? You startled me!" Grim shouted, clinging tightly on Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"U-um...they're not...actually cursed, are they?" She asked, nervously pointing at the tarot cards in his hands. Sam chuckled at her, tipping his hat and giving a bow. "Ah, so you're the little lady that's being the talk of the town around here. Yes, little girly, but that's not all I've got." Sam said as moved in close to her.</p><p>"I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I ain't even tried!" Sam emphasis this point by taking out a very small box, opening to let out a massive demon-like creature made of fire screeching in rage causing the trio to scream again. Sam laughs wholeheartedly as he quickly shuts the box and tossing it away like it was nothing. "Whatever you need, I've got it."</p><p>"Um... We would like to buy the things written on this note." Deuce says as he hands Sam the note Trey gave him.</p><p>"And I also want some canned tuna!" Grim said.</p><p>"No! We will not buy any canned tuna!" Deuce firmly told him.</p><p>"What do we have here~? Fresh cream and eggs... Oh, my! What a pretty sweet line-up~. OK! I shall bring them out now." Sam winked at them as he went to the back of the store. "Whoa... Will he really have some here?" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"Well, he seems confident enough. Let's look around until he finds them." Willow said. Deuce agreed, seeing as there wasn't much they could do. The two looked through several of the books and testing the piano while Grim, probably due to cat curiosity, had been playing with anything that appeared to shine under the light. Often jumping from shelf to shelf. Willow was oddly fascinated by each of the trinkets. The small charms, the jewels, the talismans. Especially the far off ancient-looking ones, the one's that held a fairy-like esque to them. About a few minutes later, Sam came back and set the list of items on to his desk and the teens went ahead to collect them.</p><p>"Here, thank you for the wait. It is rather heavy, so are you sure you can carry them all? If you act now, I can throw in a special bag to carry all of those things for 30% off of its original price~!" Sam said, leaning close with a wary glint in his eyes as he held up his bright smile. Something about that smile doesn't seem right.</p><p>"What did you say? Hey, that sounds interesting~!" Grim said, thinking it was a good deal to buy.</p><p>"W-we'll have to decline! Let's go, Grim!" Deuce said, quickly paying for the items and he and Willow gathering them up. Leaving Grim to grumble and complain on the top of the young girl's head. "But why?! I wanna play more~!" Grim whined.</p><p>"OK, OK! Then, I shall be waiting for your return, lost little lambs! Bye~!" Sam said, smiling happily as he waved them goodbye and the close shut behind them. Sometime later, the teen walked down Main Street, making their way back to the school. The sun was going deep down the horizon, colouring the sky in a pale pinkish purple. It was so peaceful and quiet, a gentle breeze blew through them. Willow smiled softly as this scene and calm winds told her that things were going to very pleasant for the rest of the day. She could just tell.</p><p>"That was a very amazing shop, in a way..." Deuce said.</p><p>"It was quite unique. I've never seen such a wondrous shop." Willow said, shifting and adjust her arms as she carried the canned fruit. "Boo, you're so stingy, Deuce." Grim grumbled at the teal-eyed boy.</p><p>"Who are you calling stingy?!" Deuce shouted at the cat. He opened his mouth to say more to him before his eyes fell upon the white-haired girl. She let out a small 'huff' as she pushed up the bag and readjusting her arms. Trying to get a good hold on it. Deuce blinked realisation and quickly went over to her. He cleared his throat and said, "Willow, the bag with the canned fruits is heavy, isn't it? I'll hold it for you."</p><p>Willow shook her head and took a step back. "Oh, no, no. Please, it's okay, I can carry it." She said. The canned fruit was a bit heavy, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She can carry it just fine. At least that's what Willow hoped she appeared to be. Though it was a small, insignificant thing, Willow did not want to trouble Deuce, Or Ace if he was here, with anything. But Deuce shook his head with a smile and took the bag in his hand. "Don't worry about it. I'm experienced with carrying heavy loads." He said.</p><p>"Experienced? Oh, do you usually buy a lot when you go shopping?" Willow asked him.</p><p>Deuce nodded and gave a faint smile, then he shrugs his shoulders. He let out a sigh. "Yeah, mother always takes me with her during timed sales. She buys a lot, so I end up helping her with the bags. I'm the only man in the family, so I'm used to helping a lot with hard labour." He said. Willow listened intently. Smiling at him, thinking it was cute that he would go and help his mother. It...gave her a nearly long-forgotten memory and it gave her a soft feeling in her heart. The times where she and her own mother would go out and do shopping together. Whether for groceries or for new clothes, they would spend the afternoons together. Those were happy days.</p><p>Deuce stopped when he noticed Willow looking up at him and smiling. He gave a soft blush and cleared his throat again. "Ah, I'm sorry... I keep talking about myself." He said.</p><p>"I don't mind. I think it's very sweet that you really care for your mother. I'm sure she's happy knowing that you're always there for her." Willow said with a kind smile. Deuce tried to smile back but found himself unable to. He couldn't match her smile and turned away.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>'Is it my fault....? Have I done something to hurt my boy...?'</em>
</p><p>"No... That's not true at all. I... Mother was... Ouch!" Deuce started to say before he collided with something heavy. Several moist cracks were heard and Deuce stumbled back a bit. He looked down and let out a yell along with Grim. "Ah, the eggs!!" The teens looked down and saw that one of the cartons of eggs had broken and were staining, leaking out of the bag. "Damn it! All the eggs in the carton broke! The plastic bag's now reeking with eggs...!"</p><p>Willow turned to the person the bumped into, preparing to apologise to them...but when she saw who was it was...her eyes went wide and all the colour fell from her face. She was frozen again, aside from her body shaking. "That hurt! Where the hell're ya lookin' at—. Wha—? You're the guys who ruined my carbonara's soft-boiled egg during lunch today!" The very same silver-haired delinquent shouted, glaring daggers at the three in front of him.</p><p>"Damn, it's you guys again. Ya better give us a break~." His friend said, backing him up. Deuce looked up and saw the feared expression on Willow's face and quickly stood in between her and the two delinquents. His face was stern and in controlled anger. ".................. Aren't you the ones at fault for bumping into me? Even during lunch. The egg wasn't really that badly harmed, but you made a huge scene out of it. Our carton of eggs is totally ruined, though."</p><p>"He's totally right!" Grim shouted in agreement.</p><p>".....Please....please stop...."</p><p>"The hell? You sayin' it's my fault, then?" The silver-haired delinquent roughly questioned, getting close to the teens and sneering down at them. But Deuce didn't back down and stared at him in the eyes. "Yes, please pay us back for the eggs. And also, please apologize to the chickens." He said, cooly.</p><p>"Hah~? Makin' a ruckus over eggs, are we?" The red-head delinquent mockingly asked, throwing his words right back at him. Deuce narrowed his eyes at him. "Hah?" He went.</p><p>"Please...stop."</p><p>"It didn't hit the ground so you can still eat it. Stop makin' a fuss over little things." The silver-haired delinquent said with a smug grin. "Ya better be thankful they broke inside the plastic bag!" The red-head goated, give Deuce a shove. Deuce glared at the two and was about to say something when Willow spoke up, albeit very shakily and very hesitant. She was still shaking uncontrollably and hung her head low.</p><p>"P-p-please...stop. W-we're sorry for bumping into you and I-I-I'm sorry for doing the same thing earlier. I'll...I'll buy you another one t-tomorrow...so-." She said, stuttering over her words. Willow wanted to hold Deuce's hand and be ready to walk away when all of a sudden the silver-haired delinquent had yelled, "You shut up, you stupid little bitch!! Don't think that just because you're the only girl here, means you'll get special treatment." Then came the harsh sound of a *SLAP*.</p><p>Deuce's eyes went wide as the force of the slap caused Willow to fell to the ground. Her glasses falling off. Whether it was the inital hit or the shock of getting hit, Willow curled up into a ball, cupping her cheek and openly crying, breathing in short burst. Willow lifted her head to look up at the two delinquent in terror while they were smirking and laughing at her. Red-head cackled, "How did you like that? Don't feel so special, do you now?"</p><p>"Stop laughing..."</p><p>Through Willow's blurry, teary vision, she stared up at the two boys and her heart dropped to her stomach. Behind them, multiple shadowy figures appeared and had wide, ear-to-ear smiles. Laughing and staring down at her. Images and sounds forced their way back into her mind.</p><p>
  <em> <b>Wicked witch Willow! Wicked Witch Willow!</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Look at her, acting so shy just to get attention. She must think she's so special.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Let's teach her a lesson. A slap in the face and a broken nose should do it.</em> </b>
</p><p>And the sounds. The sounds of laughter from every direction, filling every pore of thought... Willow slowly crawled away, repeatedly saying, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' over and over.</p><p>"Stop laughing."</p><p>"Huh?" The silver-haired delinquent went. Willow sat up and was about to reach towards Deuce to not anger them when Deuce's face twisted into a rage-filled expression and practically barrelled towards the two boys and roared, "I TOLD YOU TO STOP LAUGHING, DAMN IT!! You ain’t got no choice but to apologize for something that's your fault! These eggs will be used to make a delicious tart in place of turning into chicks, bastard!! And if that wasn't bad enough, you went ahead and hit my girl right in front of me!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! HUH?!"</p><p>Everyone around him was staring at him in either shock or fear. Willow's eyes were wide as she stared at her friend. Wh-...what just happened? What happened to him? He was acting like a totally different person. Wait...didn't he act like this before? "Wh-what’s with him all of a sudden...?!" The red-head delinquent questioned as he and his buddy took a step back away from. Though they were intimidating in their own right, seeing Deuce like this was far scarier.</p><p>"If you're not gonna pay me back for the 6 eggs, if you're not gonna apologise to my girl, I got no choice but to beat the shit out of you six times!" Deuce shouted as he cracked his knuckles.</p><p>"Huh?!"</p><p>"Grit your teeth, you little bastards!!" Deuce roared as he charged at them. He didn't even unhook his pen, he straight up ran up at them and drilled his fist into their faces. Beating them with all the strength he had. They could barely defend themselves. Willow just sat on the ground, the pain on her face had subsided, a few tears falling down her face and as much as she could with her blurry vision, stared at Deuce in complete shock. It was as if a switch was flipped and Deuce turned from a well-mannered, kind boy to someone acting as if he was raised by gangsters. What happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Promise to my Mother. Let's Bake a Tart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The one-sided fight ended fairly quickly when Deuce punched the silver-haired delinquent and kicked the red-haired away from him. They crawled away as they stared up at Deuce in terror. Almost in tears. "Th-this guy's a total madman! That was more than 6 hits, you liar!" Silver-head shouted.</p><p>"Oh, crap! Let's run! I'm so sorry, Mr. Chicken!!" Red-head fearfully apologised.</p><p>"APOLOGIES TO MY GIRL TOO, ASSHOLE!!" Deuce roared.</p><p>"We're so sorry!!" The delinquents quickly did so, got up on their feet and peeled out of there. Wanting to get away from Deuce as far as they can. Of course, the dark-blue haired boy wanted to have the final word and yelled out, "Apologize to the eggs a hundred times before you stuff your faces next time, dumbass!!" Grim shrieked and stayed back in the safety behind Ramshackle Dorm Leader. Willow found and put back on her glasses, standing up on her shaking legs and going over to Deuce, placing a gentle hand on his arm. "D-Deuce? Sweetie, it's okay. Y-you can calm down now." She said in a soft tone.</p><p>Deuce was still enraged as he was breathing heavily due to the adrenaline having run its course. He looked down at the silver-eyed girl and upon seeing her, along with the red mark on her cheek. He blinked and quickly realised what he had done. "Ah!!" He went and took a step back away from her. Looking at her in shame and guilt, appearing to be completely ashamed of himself for his actions. "What happened to you!?" Grim asked. Once the situation looked safe enough, Grim ran over and climb on Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"Deuce? Are you...alright?" Willow asked. Deuce looked down at himself. He gripped his head and stumbled back, hitting the Witch of Thorns statue and sliding down to sit on the ground. He hung his head and brought his knees close to him. "I-I did it again... I promised myself that I'd be a model student for sure this time, and yet...!" He said, mostly to himself. "Eh?" Willow's eyes soften on the boy and went to sit down next to him. She scooted closer and held his hand. Deuce lifted his head to see Willow giving him a small, gentle smile. Silently telling him that everything's okay and that she's here to listen if he wanted to talk. Deuce took a moment, staring into her beautiful silver eyes and took in a deep breath.</p><p>"I wanted to be different from who I was back in middle school... I always skipped classes, and I got into fights every day. I didn't show respect to teachers and I hung out with a bad ilk of seniors. Even my hairstyle was pretty wild back then, too. I fought with anyone who I could fight with... I used magic even on guys who couldn't use magic." He gripped Willow's hand at that part. "I was an over-all bad person then." Deuce said. The look on his face with every word told Willow that he was not proud of the things he did in the past. Even close to hating himself for the stupid action he made when he was in middle school.</p><p>"It totally doesn't look too obvious now, though." Grim said.</p><p>"I...I never could've imagined you...being something like that." Willow said, surprised at what she was hearing but never taking her hand away.</p><p>He could still remember every detailed when he even joined that gang. He was always a bit of a wild child when during his adolescence but when he started middle school, he had changed even worse than before. He was so on edge. Like a wild caged animal, ready to kill anyone who came near him. Teachers had no idea what to do with him. It still scares him knowing just how easy it was to go bad. When he joined the gang, he hurt a lot of people and he got hurt himself. He did a lot of horrible things. He didn't want to say half of it, let alone tell this kind girl beside him.</p><p>In short, he was a moron. A complete idiot of the highest degree.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Who the hell do you think you are, bitch?! You got a death wish or something?!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"I'll give you scars you'll get rid off!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"See you tonight, Spade! We're going to beat the shit out this goody-goody punk, so don't miss it."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"My freakin' parents are starting to get on my nerves. I swear I'm gonna slaughter them one day."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>He could still remember saying and hearing all those terrible things. He hated himself. He hated that life so much...especially when he realised he had been hurting the one person he never could've expected.</p><p>
  <em>"Is it my fault....? Have I done something to hurt my boy...?"</em>
</p><p>He had gone back home after beating on a kid that was known to be a teacher's pet. It wasn't as much fun at the seniors had made it out to be but still, it was something. He shoved his hands into his pockets and was about to go up to his room when he heard light sobbing. Curiosity got the best of him and he went to check it out. Deuce quickly hid when he saw his mother crying as she spoke on the phone. She looked so guilty and ashamed of herself.</p><p>"But one night, while I was hiding myself from view...I saw my mother cry and talk to my grandmother about it. She was asking her where she went wrong with raising me, and about whether she was a bad parent for how I turned out."</p><p>
  <em>"Was the way I raised wrong? Would it have been better if he had both parents? I think I failed him...I'm such a horrible mother..."</em>
</p><p>Deuce stood in the hallway, listening to their conversation. His eyes were wide and the rush of realisation overwhelmed him. The way he acted like a wild animal. The way he disrespected his superiors, the way he had hurt all those people...all of it, and he had no idea how his mother had been feeling. There was no doubt she had been getting phone calls and just looking at him. She had been blaming herself for his wild behaviour all this time and he had hurt her without even knowing it.</p><p>"But that's not it at all. She's not to blame! Everything's my fault! That's why when the black carriage from the prestigious Night Raven College came to pick me up, I made sure that I will never take that smile away from my mother again. I made up my mind to become a model student that my mother can be proud of. And yet... Damn it...!" Deuce shouted as he slammed his fist against the concrete ground. Willow sat there in silence as she took in his words. Her heart ached for him and his mother. She was right the first time. He was such a good person. He's trying. He's trying so hard to be better and make his beloved mother smile again. She...can understand that notion.</p><p>"But, yanno... Is enduring all of that part of being a model student?" Grim asked him.</p><p>"Eh...?" Deuce went, looking at Grim. The blue-eyed cat spread a smirk and raised a fist. "If it were me, I'd have punched those delinquents ten more times, yanno?" His smirk fell. "But you took care of it before I could."</p><p>Willow giggled softly and shook her head. "But overdoing it is not good, okay?"</p><p>"You guys..." Deuce said. Willow smiled at him as gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and laced her fingers with his. "Model students can be upset too, it isn't good to hold everything in but I can understand why you would. You want to improve yourself to protect her smile. All you want to make her proud, but I believe you what you're doing now has more than done its job. You left that delinquent group, you cleaned yourself up, picked up the pieces and are starting a new life an extraordinary school. You're trying so hard."</p><p>Willow kept her smile but her eyes fell to her feet. Though she didn't know the kind of life Deuce had before coming to Night Raven, she too felt proud of him. He's doing so much to change, sure he still has that temper, but it wasn't his fault. He was provoked and he was still doing what he can to be a responsible student. In a way...she envied him. Willow knew she shouldn't but she did. She envied him. Despite what he had done before, his mother took in the blame herself and still clearly loved her child. He was able to see her smile while she'll never see hers ever again. Regardless, she had absolutely no right to feel or think that way.</p><p>"I'm sure that your mother knows that too. She sounds like a wonderful person, so she and I are sharing the same thought. This decision is your own. While it's amazing you're doing this for her, you should still do this for yourself. Be the type of person you yourself can be proud and enjoy this your life. Keep being yourself, but still make changes. Relax a little, but still have as much fun as you can." Willow tells him, looking him with a warm smile. Deuce's eyes slightly widen and a pink blush appeared on his face. Her words were kind, yet held a small amount of strength to them. But...he felt he needed to hear them.</p><p>His face turned redder when he looked down at their intertwined hands. His heart skipped a beat, beginning to swell up within him. He gave her a matching smile and nodded his head. "Thank you, Willow." He said. "Hehe, the chicks will probably feel at ease now, too, huh?"</p><p>Yeah....about that?</p><p>"Well, actually those eggs aren't fertilised, so they wouldn't be able to hatch into chicks in the first place." Willow tells him.</p><p>Showing the other view of the school, to hearing Deuce's screams after Willow had told him on the kind of eggs they had bought and explained the difference between fertilised and unfertilised eggs all made sense just very hard to believe to hear him screaming on top of his lungs out loud to make all birds in the surrounding area fly out of the trees.</p><p>"Wh-what?!?!?! You've gotta be kidding me!!!!!!!"</p><p>"Pardon me." Willow, Grim and Deuce looked up and saw a person standing above, bending slightly at the waist with his hands behind his back to speak to them. "Forgive my intrusion, but are you two alright? I had witnessed those hooligans causing you trouble, but I was a little intimidated to step in by this young man here."  He said with a small apologetic smile. "However, I doubt they'll ever come back to bother you again."</p><p>He was a handsome young man with knee-length, white hair and deep blue eyes, has a dark blue and sky blue horn on the left side of his head and pointed ears with a single silver cross earring and silver stud on his left. He was somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and is rather thin and has a slender build. In spite of this, he was considerably tall. He wore an ankle-length black trenchcoat, long-sleeved blue shirt, black pants with a chained belt, black boots with dark blue accents.</p><p>"O-oh, yeah. We're okay." Deuce said as he and Willow got back up, still holding hands and picking up their bags. "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you a student here as well?"</p><p>"Oh, no, quite alright, quite alright. I can understand, it's hard to stay calm around those types of ruffians. My name is Rainier Lunastar, a first-year. Please to make your acquaintance." Rainier said, giving a respectable bow.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. I'm Deuce Spade. This is Willow Lockhart and Grim." Deuce said, introducing himself and the others. "Hello." "'Sup." They said.</p><p>"A pleasure." Rainier said. His eyes looked over at Willow and let out a gasp when he saw the bright red mark on her cheek. "My goodness. Your face, are you hurt badly?" Willow covered her cheek with her hand and smiled, shaking her head. "No, no. I'm okay, it doesn't hurt at all." She said.</p><p>"You moron."</p><p>"Willow."</p><p>"Still, one should never strike a lady like that." Rainier said. He raised his hand and gently places it on her stinging cheek. At first, Deuce narrowed his eyes at this and was about to get him to back off when he saw Rainier's hand emitting a soft blue glow. Rainier took his hand back and left a hand-sized glow on Willow's cheek, it soon slowly shrank down in size and disappeared. The red mark on her cheek was gone along with it. "There we go, all better." He said.</p><p>"Oh, thank you." Willow said.</p><p>"Think nothing of it." Rainier said, smiling. "Uwaah. A healing spell?" Grim questioned with interest. "Something like that." Rainier said. Seeing now that horrible mark was gone from her face, Deuce sighed in relief and smiled in gratitude at the white-haired boy. "Thank you for checking on us. I'm sorry but there's somewhere we have to be. Well, see you around Rainier." Deuce said.</p><p>Rainier smiled gently and nodded. "I'm just relieved you and your lady are safe and sound. I looked forward to our next encounter." He said.</p><p>.......</p><p>"What?" Deuce asked, slightly confused. What did he mean by that? His lady? Rainier tilted his head in confusion and tipped his finger against his mouth. "Hm? Aren't you two involved romantically? Forgive me, I had no right to assume, but it's just you referred to her as your woman." Rainier said, getting a bashful expression and giving Deuce an apologetic smile. It took Deuce a hot second before realising that in his rage he had, in fact, called Willow 'his girl'. His face exploded and turned fifty shades of red.</p><p>"Romantically?" Willow asked before awkwardly laughing. "No, it isn't anything like that. He was only referring to me as his frie-aaah!" She said before letting out a yelp as Deuce gripped her hand and practically dragging her away as he ran as fast as he could. Rainier blinked in surprise before letting out a good-natured laugh. Haha, what an interesting boy but a sincere one at that. He kept on smiling as he watched them run.</p><p>In a way, he was thankful for Deuce stepping in and fighting off those delinquents for hurting Willow as he would've done so much worse. Deuce was being nice and it was different from Leona. He at least decided to not go through with it and simply left with some half-assed warning. Those delinquents, on the other hand, held no right do to so. Rainier smiled as turned and started to walk away.</p><p>"I'm very happy for you, Willow. You've made wonderful friends indeed. I have no doubt they, and those you choose to befriend will always be by your side when you need them." He said.</p><p>With how fast Deuce had run, Willow's arm was nearly pulled out of its socket when they made it back to the kitchen. Willow looked up at the dark-blue haired boy in slight confusion as he was still beet red and looking extremely embarrassed. What was wrong? Why does he look so flustered? Rainier had only asked an innocent question, right?</p><p>There was no issue in being called Deuce's girl. He said that as a way of calling her his friend, right? She tried to ask but Deuce was too embarrassed to even look at her. They walked into the kitchen when Trey and Ace greeted them, more so Ace as he quickly ran over and swung his arm around Willow's shoulders. "Oh, they're finally back. What took you guys so long?" He asked, narrowing at Deuce, to which the former delinquent returned in full.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Trey said.</p><p>After placing the rest of the ingredients on to the table, everyone got back to baking the tarts. Trey and Deuce were using their magic while Willow and Ace doing the old fashion way as Grim stood by. Bored as all hell, but was still looking forward to eating the tarts. Now that they had few extra, it was smooth sailing from there. Well, kinda. Half the time when Willow tried to talk to Deuce or even walking by him, his face turns beet red and quickly goes the opposite direction. She didn't know what was bothering him but figured he just needed space for now. Willow went to her side and began flouring her surface and grabbed the rolling pin. Rolling the dough and shaping it into the pan, humming a little song as she worked on her tarts.</p><p>"Haha, either you have a talent for this or your aunt was quite the teacher." Trey said as he scooted over to Willow and giving her a smile. Earning him a stare from the other two boys. Willow smiled up at him and replied, "It's all my aunt's doing. Aunt Rachel is an astonishing teacher and an even better baker."</p><p>"You mentioned she owns her own bakery, so that's no surprised. You seem to have a good relationship with her if you're giving her praise." Trey said to her.</p><p>"I do. I mean, we do. She has helped me a lot when I first arrived to live with her, so I wanted to repay her in some way. That's why I decided to give this a try and work alongside her." Willow said.</p><p>"You live with your aunt? Do your parents work far away or something?" Trey asked her. It was an innocent question, but the boys noticed how quickly Willow froze mid-action as she mixed another bowl. She was silent for a moment before smiling again. "Y-yes, my parents are...far away. They had a lot of work to do so my aunt and uncle decided to take me in. Until they come back that is."</p><p>"Ha, classic Will but that's to be expected." Ace said with a smile. "How long have you been living with them?"</p><p>"U-um...f-four years." Willow said.</p><p>"Four years?!" The boys exclaimed. Willow's face flushed as she looked down, mixing the batter rapidly. "You mean, your parents had been gone for four years? They haven't come back once?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I-i-it's wasn't their fault. I-it was just short notice and they had to go." Willow said. She let out a soft giggle and smiled. "Now then, let's not worry about that. Let's have fun with tart baking." She was whisking the bowl so rapidly, Willow didn't realise she was making a bit of a mess and a bit of cream flew up to her cheek. Trey, Ace and Deuce looked up from their work and saw the cream on her face. They started to chuckle. Willow looked back at them with confusion.</p><p>"What is it?" She asked.</p><p>"You have some cream on your cheek," He replied. Willow tried to wipe it off, but she wiped the wrong cheek. This made Trey laugh. He walked over to her and cupped his hand on her cheek. Trey used his thumb to wipe the cream off. Then, he brought his thumb towards his mouth and licked it clean. "AH?!" Ace and Deuce exclaimed, aghast at what they've just seen. "Nice work on making the cream, Miss Lockhart. It's very sweet." The green-haired teen said.</p><p>"Oh, thank you. Y-you can call me as just Willow, I don't mind." Willow says shyly with a pink blush. Trey smiled down at her. "If that's what you want."</p><p>"Alright, that's it!" Ace shouted as he grabbed and shoved Deuce over to them and grasping Willow's hand, pulling her over to his side. "Let's just get this done!"</p><p>Once the tarts were done baking, Willow took them out of the oven and gave them out to everyone to begin placing the creme on each one. "All that's left is to mix the marron cream into the tart." Trey explains as he moves his magic pen to create a perfect layer of cream around the tart.</p><p>"Will we be able to eat after this!? I'm getting excited already~!" Grim shouted exuberantly from a top of Willow's head as she does the same. He jumped down and takes the icing piping bag from the young girl's hand tries to do it himself. "Alright, let's finish this in one fell swoop!" Ace said, taking his own bag squirts the creme around the tart, a little too forceful thought.</p><p>"Don't lose focus now, got it?" Trey said.</p><p>"You got it!" "Yeah!" Ace and Grim said.</p><p>Eventually, it became a small competition between Ace and Grim now to spread the creme around the tart. Deuce was falling back, emotion wise as he kept mumbling to himself. The others, aside from Willow, were wondering what he was going out about but the most they got out of him was chickens, eggs, and falsehoods. No idea what he was talking about but that wasn't important at the moment.</p><p>"Nyaha! What 'bout that~!" Grim laughed.</p><p>"You guys are good. Keep up that pace." Trey encouraged.</p><p>"But please take it easy, it's not a competition." Willow softly said with a smile.</p><p>"Hehe, anything's easy-peasy for the future great magician, Grim!" The blue-eyed cat boasted.</p><p>"You get carried away too easily!" Ace said, jabbing a finger at the cat.</p><p>"Eggs don't... turn into chicks...?" Deuce mumbled with a near vacant look on his face. The red-eyed boy immediately whirled around to him and shouted with annoyance, "What have you been saying, man!?"</p><p>**</p><p>"This is the final one. And...there!" Willow said.</p><p>"Alright, perfect!" Ace cheered.</p><p>"It looks so good~!" Grim said with a wide, hungry smile.</p><p>"Thanks for the great work, guys. All that's left is to put some marron glacé on top." Trey said, putting down a bowl of chestnuts candied in sugar syrup and glazed. "Me, me, pick me! I'll do it!!" Grim, with food on the brain, couldn't wait and took one of the chestnuts in his paws, ready to complete the deliciously sweet tart. "Don't mess it up, okay?" Ace warned.</p><p>"Leave it to me! There we go!" Grim turned to few of the tarts and carefully placed the chestnuts on top of the spiralled tower creme. His smile widened bigger than before and did a flip. "As expected from me~! This is gonna be the best tart ever~!" He said. Willow patted his head as she and Trey each picked up a small mesh colander and filled it with sugar.</p><p>"Alright, the last step is to sprinkle some powdered sugar on top and then..." Trey said as he tapped his finger repeatedly against the colander and dashed the tarts with the sweet sugar with Willow doing the same on her side. Once the last of the tarts were sprinkled, that was it. "And there we go!" Willow cheered.</p><p>"We're done~!!" Ace and Grim exclaimed in sheer joy.</p><p>"Hooray..." Deuce said with much less enthusiasm compared to the others, lazily raising a fist in the air. Ace raised an eyebrow at the teal-eyed boy and went over to Willow. He leaned down to her as he pointed to him. "Did something happen to this guy when you went shopping?" He asked, taking note of Deuce's gloomy expression. Willow adjusted her glasses as she let out an awkward laugh. "Let's let him be for a while." She said.</p><p>"What in the world did I believe in for 16 years...?" Deuce dishearteningly said as he slumped down on the table. Willow walked over to him and gently stroked his hair, softly comforting him. Ace took almost fell to the floor and held himself as he buried his head in his arms against the table. Letting out an exhausted groan. "Who knew that making desserts would take this long? I'm so tired..." The red-eyed boy said. "I respect you for this, Will."</p><p>"Nice work~♪. Did you finish the tarts? The decoration looks so cute~!" The sudden appearance of Cater said as he seemingly popped up out of nowhere and smiling brightly at his little juniors. He took out his phone and held it towards the tarts. "It's totally 'grammable! Let me take a pic~." He said, snapping a picture of the delicious tarts. "Oh! Willow, get into the frame, I want to take a photo of you too~!"</p><p>"AH! Where were you all this time?" Ace shouted, stepping in between him and Willow. Annoyed and angry that Cater would only now show up when they were already done with their baking. Oh, so NOW he comes to help?! Well, he can just tip the hell out! "I came to check on my cute little juniors 'cause you were doing your best~. Ahaha, you look dead tired!" Cater said with a smile and a laugh.</p><p>"Doing things you're not used to can be tiring. In any case, sweets are the solution for a weary body." Trey says, holding a tart in each hand. "Have some of our freshly made marron tart." Of course, when given food and/or sweet desserts, the mood quickly shifts to a pleasant one as everyone quickly jumped at the chance to eat the marron tart.</p><p>"Yay~!" Everyone exclaimed happily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. New Dorm Member</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXUvsIoEEUQ">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXUvsIoEEUQ</a>
</p><p> </p><p>"You only came here to help us with the tasting, huh, Cater-senpai?" Ace asked, throwing a suspicious brow at the flashy senior. Cater didn't seem to deny anything as he held up his smile proudly and waved that comment away. "Now, now~. Let's all just enjoy it~." He said. Willow smiled as she held up her tarts. "Go on now. Taste the fruits of thy labour, as they say." She giggled a bit as the others took a tart. Grim was practically drooling a pool from how good it looked.</p><p>"Whoa...! It smells so sweet and good~! The chestnuts on top are so smooth, and the cream is so fluffy! I'm gonna dig in~!" Grim exclaimed as he grabbed his piece and took a big bite out of the tart. Ace and the others do the same and as soon as he bit into the tart, his eyes widened and his tastebuds were overtaking by how delicious it was. "Oh, damn...!" He nearly shouts.</p><p>"This is so good~!" Cater said.</p><p>"Amazing... It's better than the ones in the store!" Deuce said with wide eyes.</p><p>"It's sweet, but it's not super overpowering. My mouth feels like it's in a field of chestnuts, yanno~!" Grim said as he gobbles up his tart, making a mess of himself. "Is that a compliment?" Trey asked, raising a brow and letting out a small laugh. Willow picked up a tart of her own and took a bite. Her silver-eyes widened a bit. She had baked plenty of tarts and other treats back home, and all of them tasted great. But...this one tasted different but in a good way. It tasted even better, way better. But why and how? Willow didn't know.</p><p>However, as she glances up to see everyone's smiling faces as they ate, Willow thought that was the answer. It was because they had made it and were now eating it together. Eating this treat together was creating a positive atmosphere. She could feel that. She could feel the happiness of the boys around her. It felt wonderful, causing her to smile and eat more of her tart. But then she stopped and her smile fell from her face. How long has she felt this? When was the last time she felt and ate like this? Eating and feeling happy with others? Guess she'd forgotten.</p><p>Since the ill-fated night, she no longer ate with or around her parents and she hasn't once eaten dinner with her aunt, uncle or cousins. She would cook her own food and eat in her room, far away from them. Thinking about that now, Willow felt guilty for not even trying to reach out to them as they've done so much for her. Now she's really hoping they forgive her. Willow was brought out of her thoughts when Cater said, "Oh, yeah. Do that for them, Trey-kun."</p><p>That?</p><p>"That? Oh, you mean "that"." Trey said with a knowing smirk. Willow and the other boys looked over at their two seniors in confusion and wondered what the heck they were talking about. They looked at each other then back at them then back to each other. "What's "that"?" Ace asked.</p><p>"You boys, what are your favourite foods?" Trey suddenly asks them.</p><p>"Mine's... cherry pie and hamburger." Ace said.</p><p>"Mine is canned tuna. Oh, and cheesy omelette, grilled meat, pudding, and~-!" Grim said, listing off the many, many foods he enjoys eating before Deuce cut him off. "If I were to choose, I'd probably pick omurice." Deuce said.</p><p>"Mine is grilled rum meat with diablo sauce." Cater said. Trey nodded, taking in their answers before turning to the young girl. "Miss Lo-...Oh, Willow? What are your favourite foods?" He asked her. Willow tipped a finger against her mouth. She thought about it for a while before narrowing it down to two. "Um...I believe they would be Toad in the Hole Bacon sandwiches and lemon cheesecake crepes." She said.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa!! You eat toads in your world?!" Ace shouted in shock.</p><p>"Th-that's...!" Deuce studdered. Willow blinked in surprise before shaking her head and frantically waving her arms. "No, no! It's nothing like that. It's just the name of the food, as...vulgar as it sounds. In my homeland of England, it's sausages cooked in what is essentially Yorkshire pudding. Oh, Yorkshire pudding isn't exactly a custard, it's more like a cross between a soufflé and a cheese puff, without the cheese. How I like it is an egg cooked in the hole cut out of a piece of toasted bread and it's sandwiched between bacon and ham." Willow explained to them.</p><p>"Oh, is that it? Actually, that kinda sounds really good." Ace said.</p><p>"It's a strange name, but he's right." Deuce said, nodding in agreement.</p><p>Trey let out a small laugh and nodded. He unhooked his magic pen and pointed it at his schoolmates' tarts. "Alright, here we go. Doodle Suit!" He said. A burst of magic flew out and hit their tarts. They each gave out a small green glow before fading away into nothingness. "Ah?  This is...?" Deuce started to asked. "Take another bite of the marron tart, if you'd please." Trey requested. The group, except Cater, looked at each other with confusion before taking another bite of their tarts. As they began to chew, their eyes widened in complete surprise.</p><p>"Hm? HHHMMM!!!! This is... It's a marron tart, but I can taste cherry pie!" Ace exclaimed.</p><p>"It's canned tuna flavour!" Grim shouted as he began to gobble up his tart all over again. It's a wonder he hasn't choked yet. "Now it's cheesy omelette! Grilled chicken and then... Pudding!"</p><p>Willow's face glowed a bright pink as she savours hers. The rich and vibrantly flavour of lemon cheesecake crepe was all she could taste! Oh! How she missed it! It was like eating a piece of lemon heaven! "Lemon cheesecake has never tasted so good...!" She said.</p><p>"It's interesting, right?! Don'tcha think this'll fly well if you do this at a tea party with girls~?" Cater said, shifting his eyes to the white-haired girl. The others saw him give a flirtatious smile. "Hey, Willow~? What do you think? Did this little trick of Trey made you fall for him?" He asked.</p><p>"HEY!" Ace and Deuce shouted whilst Trey stood there stunned with a slight blush. Willow swallowed her piece before looking at Cater in confusion. "Hm?" She went. "Ignore him." Trey quickly said before Cater could say anything more, but the green-eyed teen still had the last laugh. Literally. "Still, it's amazing! Is changing something's flavour your unique magic, Trey-senpai?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"To be more precise, it's the ability to "overwrite things with what you imagine." I can do it with colour and smell, too, not just taste. It's not a permanent effect so it's sort of like a sketch only. That's why I call this magic "doodle". It's merely sketching." Trey explained.</p><p>"That makes sense when you put it that way." Willow mused.</p><p>"If we use your Doodle Suit magic, then having an eat-all-you-can canned tuna isn't just a dream now!" Grim said with a wide smile as he can see his 'dream' now. Having that all out canned tuna buffet is only a step away from reality. Willow giggled slightly as she grabbed a napkin and began to wipe the drool from the cat's mouth. "It's a lot more amazing compared to that bully Riddle's magic!" He said. "Grim, please." Willow said, not wanting to cause a little tirade again like one back in the cafeteria.</p><p>She'll admit this much, Riddle punishing Ace was a bit...harsh and despite his stature and adorable face, he clearly has a powerful authoritative presence around him, a clear sign that he isn't one to trifle with. However, Willow has heard from both sides of perspective, so there's no reason to really call him a bully just yet, and she wants to believe that he simply wants to uphold the traditions of his dorm. Trey's smile fell from his face and he turned his gaze away. "No... My magic is merely a toy when compared to the Dorm Leader's magic. Our levels are just too different." He said. Willow blinked. The tone in Trey's voice sounded different than how it usually was. The look in his eyes was different too. Perhaps it was because they both lead Heartslabyul, but something in the back of Willow's mind that there was more going on between him and Riddle.</p><p>Trey glanced up and saw Willow's worried expression. He stood up straight and quickly gave his friendly smile to ease his little junior. "...Alright! The night is deep. Let's give the tart to the Dorm Leader tomorrow, okay? Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party. Don't be late, got it?" He says to the others.</p><p>"The Unbirthday Party... Oh, I do hope it'll be quite the spectacle." Willow said with a small smile. She let out a small 'oof' when Ace suddenly came and wrapped his arms around her, almost slumping over her shoulders. "Will, can we sleepover again~? It seems like this bully senpai won't let me back in yet~." Ace said in a near pleading tone.</p><p>"Oh, my~. What passive-aggressive wording~." Cater said in a playful tone, mocking a look of hurt on his face as he kept his teasing smile. Willow shook her head and smiled at the red-eyed boy. She reached up and held his hands. "No, I don't mind at all. You're more than welcome to sleep the night in my dorm whenever you like." She said. Ace gave a soft blush before grinning and hugging her tight. "Yes! You're the best, Will!" He said.</p><p>Seeing this, Deuce glared daggers at the dark-orange haired boy and stomped his way over. Gripping one of his wrists, yanking it. off Willow as he stared down at Ace. "Hey, Ace. Don't rely on Willow too much." He said in a serious tone. Though the talking cat was there, Deuce no longer liked the idea of Ace being alone with her. "Willow, you're more than welcome to say no to him right now." Grim floated up and looked just as angry, but for different reasons. "He's right! You better pay rent if you're gonna stay with us again! Ten canned tunas!" The cat declared.</p><p>"Eh?! Am I supposed to sleep outside then?" Ace exclaimed.</p><p>"Grim, please, don't be so rude. Ace, no friend of mine is going to sleep in the cold. In fact, I'd be more than happy to share my bedroom with you this time." Willow kindly said. This time?! There was a moment where Ace wanted to sleep in the same room as her?! Ace's eyes lit up when he heard and smiled brightly. "For real?!" He asked. "Not happening!!!" Deuce and Grim shouted in unison. Alright... NOW Deuce wasn't going to let Ace be alone with her. As if reading his thoughts, Trey stepped up and said, "How about we have Deuce stay over in Willow's dorm, too, to help keep an eye on Ace. I'll give you permission as the vice head of the dorm."</p><p>"Fine by me." Deuce said, agreeing immediately.</p><p>"What?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>Cater's eyes widened at the gold-eyed young man in disbelief. "Aren't you being too soft on them, Trey-kun!? How nice~. Hey, Willow, can I stay with you guys, too?" Cater asked with a flirty smile as he walks over to the young girl, batting his lashes to emphasis his request. Willow smiled and nodded her head. "I don't see why-." "LIKE HELL YOU CAN!!!" Ace and Deuce shouted at the carrot-top as they held Willow in a protective hold. Trey stepped forth and grabbed Cater by the back of his blazer, pulling him back.</p><p>"You're not included." Trey said, firmly. Cater gave a cute little pout as he looked up at Trey. "Stingy!" He said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Then, I'm sorry for leaving our two boys in your care again, Willow. See you tomorrow." Trey said, giving a soft smile to the silver-eyed girl. She smiled back and nodded. "No need to apologise. I'm happy to have my two best friends stay with me even if it's just for the night." She said. "We'll see you tomorrow."</p><p>"Tomorrow is the Unbirthday Party... I'll definitely make him remove this damn collar! Just you wait, Dorm Leader!" Ace proudly declared as he and the others left the kitchen, leaving their seniors to take care of the rest of the tarts for the Unbirthday Party. As they left, Cater was giving Trey a playful smirk the entire time while they were packing up. Trey raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "What?"</p><p>"Oh, nothing...~. It's just you were really quick on pulling me away earlier...and I noticed that little twitch in your eye." Cater said, waving a finger at him.</p><p>"What twitch?" Trey asked again.</p><p>"When little Willow offered to share her bedroom with Acey, your left eye twitched." Cater said. His smirk widening. "Were you jealous? You're not falling for the cutest freshman in the world, are you~?" Trey's eyes widened in shock. His face turned red and his glasses fell to his nose. He straightens himself up and quickens the pace. "Of course not!" Trey said. However, Cater snickered and took a pic of his friend's red face.</p><p>
  <em>*Outside on Mainstreet*</em>
</p><p>"Just so we're clear and since I'm Will's <em><b>first</b></em> best friend, I get to share her room." Ace said, glaring daggers at Deuce.</p><p>"Excuse me, but she said we were <b><em>both</em></b> her best friends, you're not special and you're not sharing anything with her!" Deuce said. The two were glaring each other so hard that lightning was beginning to ignite between them. Grim was riding on the teal-eyed boy's shoulder and was enjoying the show. This had been going on for a good while now and Willow couldn't help but laugh at them. They were such fun people, she felt so lucky to have wonderful friends like them.</p><p>....</p><p>Wait a minute... Both Ace and Deuce were staying at her dorm. And didn't Ace call it...a sleepover? A real sleepover?! Willow's heart began to pound in her chest as her face turned bright red. She had never had a slumber party before...but it does sound so fascinating. Oh! If they're staying at her dorm, she must be a magnificent host for them. Both as their best friend and as Dorm Leader of Ramshackle! Let's see...what's good for a sleepover. Hmm, let's see. Snacks, good movies and nice accommodated bedrooms...what else?</p><p>Willow was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a sharp tug at her blazer. She stopped walking and looked down. Her pocket was glowing again, but it was much stronger and it was visibly trying to escape from her pocket. The key...! She had forgotten all about it. The garden. Why was it trying to go there? What was there? Willow reached into her pocket and took out the key. The glow was stronger now and was pulling in the direction of the botanical gardens. Wanting to know what exactly it was trying to go, Willow turned and followed the key.</p><p>"All I'm saying is <b>I'm</b> her favourite guy." Ace said.</p><p>"Betcha you're not!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Betcha I am! Will, back me up here." Ace said. The boys turned to get Willow's thoughts on the matter but they quickly stopped when they saw that she was gone. They initially panicked but spotted her white-hair in the distance. Wondering where she was going they quickly followed her.</p><p>Willow held the glowing key out and followed it into the forest, passing the chestnut trees, and, as expected, leading her right back to the botanical garden. However, from the entryway, Willow spotted something else glowing in the far back of the garden. She approached the doors and reached out, she had expected them to be locked but was surprised when she found them to be completely open. Shouldn't the caretaker have closed up by this time? Still, the key was still pointing to something inside and her curiosity to where it leads made Willow want to keep going further. She took a deep breath and walked into the garden.</p><p>It was oddly quiet, aside from the few crickets singing about. There were a few lanterns lit up and the moon gave a little more light to lead her down the walkway. Willow wondered where this key lead to and more importantly, who left it at her dorm room and why? Why they leave this for her to find? As Willow walked deeper into the garden, her eyes picked up on the faint glowing orbs that were flying around and there were a bunch of them. At first, she thought they were fireflies based on their sizes, but the more she looked, she noticed that the wings of the 'fireflies' were bigger and were butterfly-like in appearance. Willow's eyes widened when the orbs then turned into... people? But...there were so small and they had wings.</p><p>"Fairies?" Willow asked in silent shock. Fairies. Real fairies. Some appeared to have a human appearance wearing clothes that were made out of natural materials, such as leaves and flower petals, a few were wearing little mushrooms as hats, but most look to be made of fire, water, and light. Willow spread a smile as she watched the fairies fly on by. She read all sorts of children storybooks that told tales of fairies and their mischievous, yet magical adventures, but never in her wildest dreams did she ever thought she would meet them in person. The child inside her was bouncing off the walls at the sight of them.</p><p>
  <em>*Play music*</em>
</p><p>Willow gazed at them and noticed they were all flying towards something. Her eyes followed and saw they were flying towards the same source of light that her key was trying to go. Then she heard it. It was a soft voice, but it rang throughout the garden.</p><p>
  <em>"Samia dostia. Samia dostia..."</em>
</p><p>The key was pulling harder at this point now, and so Willow followed it. Using the voice and the other fairies as her guide. The voice was so strong and elegant that Willow couldn't stop listening to it. And it was getting louder. The glow was getting brighter. She was close. Willow gazed up and saw that the fairies she had seen were now flying around, dancing together or alone to the voice's song.</p><p>
  <em>"Samia dostia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari aditida</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori adito </em>
  <em>madora</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estia morita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nari amitia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sori arito asora."</em>
</p><p>They circled each other, their gaze remained locked. Together, the fairies danced to the song, their feet in perfect sync to each note carried by the voice. As the song progressed Willow felt...oddly relaxed, and allowed a small smile to form on her lips. Willow was nearing the very back of the garden when she quickly behind one of the trees. There, lying in a bed of flowers, was a small tree stump growing right in the middle. Growing out of the stump was a beautiful pink rose with vines circling around it and the stump. However, what caught her attention the most when the silver iron-barred cage that held the rose...along with a beautiful fairy inside.</p><p>
  <em>"</em>
  <em>Semari aisi isola matola</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soribia doche irora amita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora."</em>
</p><p>She was beautiful with a slender figure, long, slightly wavy brown hair, is fair-skinned and has vibrant green eyes. She wasn't wearing any clothing and her wings were large, almost butterfly-like in appearance and had a light green hue to them. She sat inside the rose as she sang her very heart to the fairies dancing around her. Gracefully moving her arms as if to project her angelic voice.</p><p>
  <em>"Samia dostia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ari aditida</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tori adito madora</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estia morita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nari amitia</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sori arito asora</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Semari aisi isola matola</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soribia doche irora amita</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora."</em>
</p><p>The key in Willow's hand was pointing right at the cage where the singing fairy was and now she was this close, the key began to shake violently in her hand as if trying to break free. Willow tried to keep it under control and hide its glow from the rest of the fairies, but when she tried to put the key back into her pocket, the key flew out and went straight towards the cage. It slipped itself into the lock and once the other fairies realised that there was someone else here, they all stopped dancing and flew away, scattering into the winds as they left the gardens. The brown-haired fairy stopped singing and stared at her newest guest.</p><p>Willow nervously walked over to her and was about to apologise for disturbing her when she noticed the fairy smiling up at her whilst pointing down at the key. Willow quickly caught on that the fairy was asking her to turn the key and unlock the cage, setting her free from her imprisonment. Wanting to be sure, Willow asked, "Do you want me to let you out?" The fairy smiled and nodded her head. She reached out to grasp at the key...but she stopped. Willow had many questions. Why was this fairy locked in this cage? Why was she here of all places? Has she always been here? If so, why hasn't anyone came by and set her free by now? So many questions but little answers.</p><p>The fairy noticed how uncertain she looked and flew down to touch her hand. Willow looked at the fairy in the eyes and searched to find answers in them. They were honest and gentle eyes. Silently telling her to trust her and she's not a bad fairy. Willow took a deep breath and turned the key, unlocking it. She opens the door of the cage and as soon as she did, both the key and the cage itself glowed as the morning sun before turning into dust, vanishing as the wind carried it away. The fairy smiled happily as it soared through the air. Finally unrestrained from her enclosed home. Happy to fly again and stretch out her limbs and wings. She flew back to Willow, circling around her as she let out sounds that resembled a bell.</p><p>No, really. The fairy was moving her mouth, speaking to Willow, but no words came out. Instead, a soft bell was ringing out. Willow tilted her head in confusion but the fairy hugged her cheek, she giggled and got the impression that she was happy. "I'm...glad you're so happy, I only wish I knew what you were saying." Willow said with a giggle.</p><p>The fairy blinked in surprise and nodded her head in understanding. She flew up to her forehead and gave it a soft kiss. A portion of her magic washed over her and suddenly felt a small rush through her body. Willow gave a soft shiver as she rubbed her arms, wondering what was that all about.</p><p>"Oops, I did too much. I'm sorry."</p><p>"No, no, it's alright I-." Willow began to say before her eyes widened in surprise. She stared at the fairy aghast. "D-...did you...?" The fairy giggled. "Uh-huh. I used some magic to make it easier for you to understand me. Thank you so much for setting me free, I've been waiting for so long." She said with a kind smile.</p><p>"Waiting? For long exactly?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Um...th-that's not really important. What's important is that you've come to set me free. My name's Rosebell. Nice to meet you." The fairy said as she gave a small curtsy. Willow smiled at her and did a small bow herself. "Nice to meet you too, Rosebell. My name's Willow." Rosebell smiled brightly as she flew around her a few times before sitting on her shoulder.</p><p>"Willow, I cannot thank you enough for letting me out, would you mind if I stay with you?" Rose Bell asked.</p><p>"Oh my, do you not have a home?"</p><p>"No, not really. I've mostly been flying around, going from one place to another before I ended up being trapped in that cage." Rose Bell says as she looked up the young girl. Willow sadly gazed at the brown-haired fairy and several more questions came to mind, but seeing as how Rosebell didn't have a home to go back to, and possibly have no one waiting for her, she decided to let her stay.</p><p>"In that case, as Dorm Leader, I offer you a place in Ramshackle." Willow said, hoping she made it sound official. Rosebell smiled brightly as she flew up and created a miniature explosion as pinkish dust and rose pedals erupted when she let out a cheer. "Yay!!" She squealed as she flew all across the garden, causing Willow to laugh. "Yo, Will!" She heard Ace call out to her. Willow turned around just in time to see Ace, Deuce and Grim running towards her as Rosebell landed back on her shoulder.</p><p>"Geez, why'd ya suddenly up and disappear like that?" Grim questioned her.</p><p>"Why did you come here to the garden of all places?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I'm very sorry if I worried you, truly I am. But...I had gotten a little...sidetracked." Willow said as she motions up to the fairy sitting on her shoulder, who was waving at them.</p><p>"A fairy?" Ace questioned as he leaned in to get a better look at her.</p><p>"Hmm. She doesn't look like she's a part of the fairies here on campus, but other than that what does she want?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"She was lo-." Willow started to say. She wanted to explain to them that Rosebell had been trapped inside a cage for who knows how long, but then Rosebell gently tugged at her ear and whispered, "Please don't tell them. Say that I was lost." She sat back down on her shoulder and smiled at the others. Willow adjusted her glasses and said, "She looked lost, so I asked her to come to stay with me at my dorm."</p><p>"Say what?! I'm not sharing a space with some fairy! You can forget it!" Grim shouted, activity opposing the idea of being dormmates with a dainty little thing. Rosebell stared at Grim with wide eyes before turning her nose up at him, looking away in annoyance. "Hmph. Such is the way of a monster. Sigh, don't you ever learn any manners at all?" She questioned him. Oddly enough, while she sounded like jingling bells to Ace and Deuce's ears, Grim could understand her perfectly.</p><p>"What you say to me?!" Grim shouted at her.</p><p>"Oh! Did you understand that, well I shouldn't have to explain that to you." Rosebell said, sending a tiny teasing smirk his way. Which further annoys Grim. "What?!" He shouted.</p><p>"Uh..." Ace went.</p><p>"What's going on here?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Grim. Rosebell, please don't-." Willow said.</p><p>"I'd tell you, but your narcissistic, prideful self would be too dumb to feeble-minded to even understand that much." Rosebell said, standing up from her shoulder, smiling at Grim.</p><p>"You-!"</p><p>"Of course, your tiny cat-brain is confused. Guess I'll just have to dumb it down to your level. I apologise if I can't speak 'moron' as you, but allow me to try." Rosebell smiled. She cleared her throat and held up her hands as if they were paws. "Meow, meow, dummy kitty." Grim roared in anger as he jumped up to lunged at the fairy, but Rosebell simply flew up and dodged him. She giggled as she flew just out of his reach as he kept trying to catch and burn her. Ace, Willow and Deuce simple stood there and watched them run around while Grim was yelling at her to fight him and say it to his face.</p><p>"So...she's your new member?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Yes." Willow said.</p><p>"Hahaha, I have no idea what she just said, but I like it. She won't be so bad." Ace said, laughing. Willow shook her head in amusement at him and smiled. Seeing that it was getting late, The teens turned and headed back to the Ramshackle Dorm with Rosebell and Grim following close behind. Thing's will be lively now, the Ramshackle Dorm has a new fairy member.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Unbirthday Party, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Willow and the boys were having fun with their sleepover, along with having a mini celebration of gaining another member of Ramshackle, things were anything but fun and games at Heartslabyul. Cater and Trey had just gone into the lounge room when one of their younger members had jumped out of his seat and ran towards them. He looked very distressed and was trembling all over. But he wasn't alone. Several others that were with him were equally as troubled. "Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai! I'm so glad you're finally back...!" The student exclaimed, trying to catch his breath and stay calm.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Trey asked him. He was initially taken aback by the young student's anxiety-filled expression. Like he had witnessed something awful. Confused and tried to calm him down with his usual friendly smile. However, both his and Cater's smiles dropped when the student then said, "According to Rule #256 by the Queen of Hearts, <em>"</em><em>One should not drink lemonade with honey when it's past 8 in the evening." </em>Some students disobeyed the rule and the Dorm Leader put collars on all of them..." He was one of the many students who had stood by in fear as he watched Riddle mercilessly beheaded them. He didn't hesitate. He was furious and sealed their magic without a second thought.</p><p>Cater and Trey gave each a stare as they took in a sharp breath. The young student went on to tell them that Riddle had just beheaded ten more of their members Just how many was this again? ...Oh no...had they lost count? So many of their dormmates were getting their magic sealed away left and right that it was starting to take a fearful toll of the rest. They were living in fear and were very on edge. If they slip up, even the smallest mistake, a simple misstep was to be made, Riddle will know and decapitate them that very second. Instead of feeling like they were living freely in the dorm, the students there felt like they were in a prison. Under the constant watch of a mad tyrannical ruler.</p><p>"I don't want to live this kind of life anymore! He keeps enforcing unreasonable rules... I want to transfer to another dorm...!" The young student cried, gripping his head as he struggles to not allow the tears burning his eyes to fall. Trey noticed this and walked to the sobbing student and gave a comforting pat on his back. He gave a smile only an older brother would give and said, "It's going to be okay. I'll go talk with the Prefect. You guys go back to your room."</p><p>The young student nodded slowly and wiped his face clean. He, along with the others quietly left the lounge and headed off to bed. Cater rubbed the back of his neck and let out a sigh. "Then, I'll go make some tea to help calm our queen down." He said.</p><p>"Sorry about this, Cater. Oh yeah, can you make some herb tea instead of red tea? If I remember correctly, Rule #153 states that herb tea is the only one allowed at night..." Trey said.</p><p>"You got it." Cater said as he goes off to make tea for the Heartslabyul's "Queen". Hoping it'll calm Riddle down, at least for the night until the party. Hopefully, the party itself would please him as while he sits in his dimly lit room, Riddle holds his head. Taking several deep breaths. Though his magic was strong, beheading ten students at once had taken a toll on him. But it was their fault. Those brainless fools broke the rules and defiled the sacred traditions of the Queen of Hearts. So, of course, they had to be punished. Just as the Queen herself would've. And as Dorm Leader, Riddle must represent the Queen of Hearts perfectly to the letter. Because...because...</p><p><b><em>"Perfectly following the rules, even the most severe ones, can one ever hope to become perfect. Be perfect. Be better than those around you. You can do that...can you?"  </em></b>A cold, wicked voice whispered into his ear as a pair of arms slowly wrap around Riddle's shoulders, like poised serpents carefully coiling around their prey. The owner of these nearly engulfed the red-haired teen in its pitch-black shadow. Riddle took in a deep breath. Then two. Then three. The voice chuckled darkly. <b>"Those pitiful fools deserved to be punished. They deserved to be stripped of their magic. After all, they were interfering with YOUR order. YOUR rule. You must NEVER allow that to happen. Remember, as a ruler, it's better to be feared than loved. How else are anyone going to respect you?"</b></p><p>Riddle gripped his head and let out a pained groan as he suddenly felt a splitting headache run rampage as the voice kept on talking, over and over, whispering in his head in an endless loop. Echoing loudly, ringing in his ears. Until it, all stopped completely. Riddle's arms fell to his side as a dark expression overtook his eyes. "It's better to be feared than loved. That is the rule. That is the Queen's way. That is the perfect way."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Drip, drip*</em>
</p><p>Two droplets of black ink fell to the ground. They moved across the floor and merged with the puddle to form as one. Becoming twice as bigger than before.</p><p>
  <em>'The ink puddles again? What...are they....?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow slowly stirred awake from her slumber when she felt a familiar hard surface. She felt around, opening her eyes to see that, somehow, she was back at the rose maze. But not just any maze. The maze from her dreams. Wh...what was she doing back here again? She's heard of recurring dreams but something did not feel right with this one. Willow adjusts her glasses as she sat. She tried to stand and see where the dream will now take her, only for her to stay exactly where she was when a loud, booming voice shouted, "How dare you defile my roses! You better prepare yourselves!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow looked up and let out a shocked gasp. Standing before her was the Queen of Hearts herself. But instead of the calming face she wore in her statue, the Queen was absolutely furious, face nearly red with anger as she held a fully grown rose bush, with fresh red paint dripping, in her hand while staring down at her with rage. Surrounding them were dozens and dozens of card soldiers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow's body trembles as she tried to make sense what was going on when something - or rather- someone caught her eye. The little girl from before was laying down right beside her, looking up at the Queen with a paintbrush in her hand. The three, two, and ace of clubs were also there, laying down on each side. The three cards were terrified under the Queen's presence and were passing blame to the other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, please spare me, my Queen! The one to blame is him!" The three of clubs said, pointing over to the two of clubs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It is not my fault, it's Ace's fault!" The two of clubs said as he passed the blame to the ace of clubs who has the bucket of red paint on his head.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Was it you?" The Queen angrily questioned as she took a stepped towards them. Causing the cards to panic even more.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, my Queen! It was Two!" The Ace shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, it is 2's doing?" The Queen asked as she took another step closer. The two of clubs nearly jumped. "It is not me, I swear! It's 3!" The two of clubs shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"THAT'S ENOUGH! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" The Queen of Hearts shouted. As the three cards were being dragged away, pitifully accepting their fate, the crowd cheers, and she looks very pleased that she made this decision, and that the crowd approves of it, laughing all the while. </em>
  <em>"We have no other choice because you got the colours of the roses wrong." The two of diamonds said. "Mistaking white for red was a foolish mistake." The three of spades said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This sent chills down Willow's spine. This was very different compared to Riddle. </em>
  <em>With him, he merely seals away from their magic. Yes, it was a horrible punishment for any magician...but for the Queen... She's a psychotic woman. Though she may be the ruler of this land within her dream, the Queen of Hearts is very dangerous. She was sending the three cards to death. This... This was just awful. Just awful... Even though she is their ruler...why...?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why does no one stop the Queen?" Willow asked herself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"..ow. ....Willow... Willow."</p><p>The white-haired girl let out a tired moan as her eyes slowly open to see a blurry Deuce standing over her, gently shaking her awake. "Oh...good morning Deuce." She said, groggily. "Wake up, Willow. Today is the Unbirthday Party, remember? It's off with our heads if we're late." She sat up from the sofa and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, yawning.</p><p>"I see, today is the party. Right..." Willow yawned. In a bolt of lightning, her dream came rushing back and her eyes widened at the mention of being beheaded. Willow quickly got up from the sofa and began to straighten herself out. "Oh, yes, yes! We mustn't be late for the Unbirthday party, we have to leave right away." Willow said as she searches the room through blurred vision for her glasses.</p><p>"Here, I have them." Deuce said, holding the specs in his hand as he walked over to her. Placing the glasses on her face. Willow adjusts them slightly and smiles up at him. "Thank you, Duece." The dark-blue haired boy blushed red and turned away, feeling embarrassed. "Th-there's no need to thank me." He said, shyly.</p><p>Willow glanced at her side and giggled when she saw Grim and Ace still asleep. Not that she blamed them, they did had an eventful night. "Good morning, Willow. Sleep well." Rosebell asked as she flew in front of her. Willow smiled and raised her hand for her new fairy friend to land on. "And a good morning to you, Rosebell."</p><p>
  <em>*Knock, knock*</em>
</p><p>"Hm? It looks like someone's here." Deuce said.</p><p>"I'll get it." Rosebell said as she flew from Willow's hand and towards the front door. Upon opening it, the fairy was nearly blown away by the voice of an upbeat, preppy force. "Hello there, Will~-, huh?" Cater began to say. He had expected to see Willow's cute face when the doors opened but he was instead greeted by a fairy. A fairy he had never seen before. "Oh~? You're new. Are you a new friend of Willow-chan~?" Cater asked the brown-haired fairy.</p><p>Rosebell giggled at Cater's playful tone and nodded her head. Opening the door further and motioning him to come inside. Cater smiled gratefully towards her and walked in, following her as she guides him to the lounge just as Willow and Deuce began waking up the others. "Good morning~! How was yesterday's sleepover~? Did you experience youth fully by playing cards and other games~?" Cater asked them in a cheerful tone. Ace stood up and cracked his back a bit, letting out a tired yawn as he said, "Good morning, Cater-senpai. Yeah, we played some cards. Grim didn't know the rules so he kept picking old maid."</p><p>Grim got a soured expression from that. "Damn it...! I couldn't win at all!!" He said, shooting a glare towards Rosebell, who responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "And it's all because of that cheating little bug!!" He shouted. "Ah, ah, ah~. No one likes a sore loser, kitty-kitty." Rosebell said, mockingly waved her finger at him.</p><p>"Your face completely shows when you get the joker card, you know?" Deuce said, smiling at the cat.</p><p>"Grim. Rosebell. Please, be nice." Willow said.</p><p>"Then, shall we hurry and bring the tarts we made to apologize to Riddle? Oh, actually, I want you to hurry and come with me because we're lacking man-power for the party." Cater tells them. His mind flashed back to the collared students he'd seen back in his dorm on the way here. "Man-power?" Ace asked. Cater straighten up and shook his head, smiling his usual upbeat smile. "It's nothing, I was talking to myself~ Let's hurry and go to the Unbirthday Party, boys and my lady~!" He said, giving out a playful bow to Willow. The girl gave a soft giggle at his performance and did a small curtsy. Ace and Deuce glared at him for that. After giving themselves a quick clean up, the group follows Cater back to the Heartslabyul Dorm.</p><p>"Alright, I'll head on and bring the tart to the Dorm Head so I can apologise..." Ace declared as a determined look appeared. Today's the day. He's going to march on into the Unbirthday Party, give Riddle the tarts that he had to spend almost half the day and night of yesterday baking, apologise and finally get this damn collar off his neck! Willow smiled up at her friend and nods in agreement.</p><p>"Everyone loves sweets. Once Riddle eats some of your Mont Blanc, he's sure to forgive you." She said as she reached over to hold his hand. Half for sharing her support and half for self-reassurance. Her dream of the three cards being dragged away to be beheaded made her a little worried for her friends. She didn't know how she'll do it, but she must do her best to protect her friends from that fate. Ace blushed at this and gave a goofy grin as he tried to look confident. "Yeah, you're right." He said while sneering at Deuce. The teal-eyed boy glared daggers at him. As they were getting close to Heartslabyul....a familiar mop of orange hair and green eyes had run up from the corner and greeted them. Hold on... Cater?!</p><p>"Hey, you're finally here~! What took you so long, me?" The orange-haired doppelgänger asked.</p><p>"I'm home~! Sorry for the wait, me~." Cater A said with a bright smile, interacting with his mirror clone nonchalantly. Everyone was just gobsmacked as they stared wide-eyed between the two diamonds. There were two of them?! Since when?! And how?! Willow took off her glasses, cleaned them a bit, rubbed her eyes, and placed them back on. Thinking that she might've been seeing things. But when putting back on her glasses, the two diamonds were still standing there. "Th-there are two Diamond-senpais...!?" Deuce exclaimed as he stumbled back a bit.</p><p>"You were a twin!?" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm the only male sibling." Cater A, which Willow could one assume is the real Cater because of that statement, but she couldn't be entirely sure. "Then who is that?" Willow asked him. "This is my unique magic, Split Card. I can make clones of myself using magic~!" Cater said. Now it did take a few minutes, but the info began to sink in as it began to make a lot of sense now. They thought back to when they first met, and fought, Cater and took notice of how each time they struck him with their magic, he'd always get right back no problem. Now they were seeing double, they now knew why.</p><p>"So this is the reason why we couldn't beat him at all yesterday..." Deuce mumbled out. Willow pushed up her glasses as stared at the two diamonds only to see another one walking up towards them. "There's another one?"</p><p>"Welcome back~." Cater C greeted them.</p><p>"Welcome, Willow~♪." Cater D said, giving the girl a flirtatious wink.</p><p>"It was so difficult~. You made me wait so long, Acey~." Cater B said. He tried to sound sad but his smile betrayed that notion.</p><p>"There's more of him!!" Ace shouted, taking a step back as he was freaked out by what he was seeing.</p><p>"By the way, the real Cater is me~." Cater B said, holding up a peace sign as he pointed to himself. He gave a small chuckle. "Cloning myself is pretty tiring, so I don't want to prolong this. In any case, it's off with our heads if we're late. Come on and give us a hand, please~. I'll take you to Riddle after we're done." He said, bringing up his hands in a pleading manner.</p><p>"You're gonna make us paint roses again?" Grim questioned him, already not liking where this was leading and was ready to go home. Rosebell shook her head at him, already knowing exactly what Grim was thinking. But what else was she expecting? Most cats, even monster cats can be rather lazy. "You're a really carefree guy, huh~!" Ace shouted at his senior.</p><p>"Alright, let's get started~!" Cater said, practically ignoring him as he leads them, and his clones to the rose maze. As expected the green-eyed teen lead them there to help him paint the remaining white roses that still uncoloured red. Cater and his clones were raring to go and paint the roses red. "Alright~!" "Leave it to me!" "Okay~♪." The Cater clones said as they each took a can of paint and paintbrushes, quickly getting to work on the roses. Cater, the real one, turned to his group of freshman and, with a wink, said, "Take care of the roses right by me, got it, freshies~?"</p><p>Ace groaned as he picked up the tools and walked over to a bush. "I'm really tired of all this manual labour, y'know...?"</p><p>"Nothing will get done if we complain. Come on, let's get started." Deuce said as he took out his magic pen and went to another rose bush. Silently praying that he'll be able to turn the roses red this time.</p><p>"I wanna praise you for finding a way to work, but... Hurry up and paint before the roses wilt~!" Cater called out to them.</p><p>Willow giggled at her friends as she painted her roses. Making sure that no surface was left untouched. She often turned her head to gaze at Ace and Deuce, to make sure they were okay. The dream from last night had scared her. The rage of the Queen of Hearts and the three cards being dragged away to die. It made her think of her best friends and Trey. Though she tried to believe that things would be okay, she got a sinking feeling that it won't be so easy.</p><p>Rosebell flew around her as she painted. She sat on top of a white rose and let out a sigh. "I don't understand. A rose...a flower of any kind of colour is beautiful. I do not understand why the Queen of Hearts was so obsessed with having only red roses." Rosebell said as she rested her chin on her palm. "Not that red roses aren't beautiful but doesn't it get dull over time?"</p><p>"Haha. White roses can be lovely but what can we do? After all, it is this dorm's tradition and it's only polite that we help uphold them." Willow told her with a slight giggle. Rosebell gave a small 'hmph' and flew off the rose she was sitting on. "I suppose." She said as she twirled her finger, using her magic to colour it red, surprising and amazing Willow.</p><p>"Incredible. Are you a fairy of flowers? Apologies, it's just...well, your name is 'Rosebell' and you were spending your days within the garden...so I thought..." Willow stammered. Wanting to know more about her new fairy friend. Rosebell shook her head and flew to gently pat Willow's cheek. "That's alright, it's only fair for you to be curious." She smiled at her. Rosebell flew around and used her the roses with a lovely shade of red as Willow did the old fashion way.</p><p>"I am a fairy of flowers as you say it. Before I could control and make any flowers bloom a matter of seconds. I grew many beautiful flowers of all kind and sleeping in gardens always lights up my world." Rosebell said, smiling softly to herself as she recalls her times as being an ordinary garden fairy. Flying around and growing flower after flower. Making them grand, colourful, welcoming and beautiful the best way she can do. Feeling the sunshine in her face. Feeling the breeze whenever she flew on by, passing through her wings and hair. Enjoying the feeling when she played in the puddles whenever it rained.</p><p>But the one thing she loved most was whenever she showed off her abilities, she would be standing by. Smiling brightly as she viewed her wonders. Oh...how she missed those days. "Before? You mean you can't do it anymore?" Willow asked her as they moved to a new bush. Rosebell shook her head. "Oh no, no. I can still do that, it is my talent after all. But...well, there was someone who always made me believe that I can do so much more." She said.</p><p>"Oh? You had a friend before?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Yes. She was my best friend, the greatest one I could ever ask for. She loved my flowers, seeing her smile made me happy. I loved her, so...I decided to expand my magic. It took a few mistakes here and there...and a lot, a LOT, of time and effort before I could finally do what I can now." Rosebell explained. As they went through each bush Rosebell would tell her tales of her life. Begining how she received her talent, how she met her friend, the lengths she had to take to extend her range of abilities. And through it all, the brown-haired fairy was smiling as Willow listened with intent. Rosebell was colouring another rose when it only stopped halfway. Willow stopped painting and turned to her with concern.</p><p>Rosebell was still smiling, but it was smaller and filled with sadness. "Rosebell?" Willow gently called out.</p><p>"I enjoyed my time as an ordinary fairy, but when I met her, I grew to love my life even more. She made me happier than I thought possible. I only wish...I could've said goodbye."</p><p>"Before you were trapped in that cage?"</p><p>"Yes." Rosebell said. Her wings stopped fluttering and she dropped herself on a rose. It had been so long since she had last seen her. Her smile. Her laugh. Rosebell will never forget that night. She wanted to see her. She wanted to be there by her side. But Rosebell would never get that chance. She was put into that cage before she could and the moment the door shut tight, Rosebell knew that she would never see her again. Her only regret was not being able to see her one more time to say goodbye. Even so...</p><p>"But I'm okay. I'm sure she doesn't want me to be sad all the time. At least you managed to find me." Rosebell said as she flew to Willow and landed on her head. Leaning over to smile at her. "I consider you my friend as well. So please take good care of me." Willow nodded her head and smiled back. "I give you my word." She said. "Oh, that's right." Rosebell titled her head in slight confusion when Willow reached into her pocket.</p><p>"Last night, while you everyone else was asleep, I snuck away to make this. I found some fabric, some materials and a sewing needle while I was cleaning on my first night here. It's unladylike to go around unclothed." Willow said as he pulled out a small dress. <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ee/a9/ca/eea9ca994299a2a0a898f2b646306d4b.png">It was a knee-length dress with a pale yellow colour on the bust and bottom part while the skirt being pink, along with a short-sleeved green overcoat that fades to yellow at the bottom tied with a sash with a butterfly emblem, and small small-heeled platform sandals.</a></p><p>Rosebell let out a gleeful gasp as she takes her new set of clothes into her hands. She let out a squeal as pinkish dust and pink rose petals explode from her being while she zipped all around the area. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! I love it!" She shouted. Rosebell stood above the bush and began to slip into her new dress. "You really made these?"</p><p>"I often had to stitch my clothes back when I was younger, so sewing and small crafting became something of a hobby for me." Willow said with a slight blush. Rosebell put on her sandals and did a little twirl to see the full outfit. "It fits perfectly! Thank you so much!" She flew and hugged Willow's cheek, causing the white-haired girl to laugh. She reached to gently cup the fairy in her hands and leaned in. "You're very welcome."</p><p>Rosebell gave her cheek a light squeeze before flying back to the rose bush. "Now! Let's paint these roses!" Rosebell exclaimed, bursting out pinkish dust. "Right!" Willow said, dipping her brush into the paint and got back to work on the roses.</p><p>
  <em>**later**</em>
</p><p>The gang had painted the rest of the rose bushes in the maze and were down to last ones. Since they'd been using magic the whole time, Deuce and Grim were a little exhausted but were better than how they were before. A lot less multicoloured and burned roses. Based on how many roses they painted the last time, things were a lot easier this time. " We... We did better than yesterday." Deuce said, panting as he tries to catch his breath.</p><p>"You did great~♪. Oh! It's almost time. Me army, we're done for the day~!" Cater said, turning to his clones. "Aye, aye, sir~! ♪" They all said. Cater flipped his magic pen in the air before erasing his clone army. With the roses painted, the work for the day was complete and Cater lead the group to the Unbirthday Party, which was taking place in the most extravagant part of the maze. Heartslabyul calls it, the Tea Garden.</p><p>Tables spread from one side of the garden to the other. Each table had a clean, spotless white tablecloth, chairs of various sizes and design were placed all over, some were nothing more than stacks of books piled up with little stools on top. In the very heart of the garden, was a grand red heart throne. A perfect seat for the Queen of Hearts. Teacups and top hats were also stacked on top of each other as various treats and sandwiches were placed down on the table. Streamers of red and black and playing cards were strewed about above them as red roses surrounded them.</p><p>Willow's eyes widened in amazement as she gazed at the scene in front of her. This was clearly unlike any tea party she's ever been a part of, but that was what added to its fascinating. It was utter nonsense. Nonsensically wonderful. Everyone was gathering around and taking their seats, placing more treats, teapots and standing in accordance when they greet the Dorm Leader.</p><p>Riddle should be coming out soon. Willow's heart pound in her chest as the thought of seeing Riddle again filled her with a sense of uneasiness. She didn't see Trey anywhere but she still reached out to hold her friends' hands tightly. Half for reassuring herself and half for making sure they were beside her. She cannot let what happened to those cards happen to her beloved friends. She had to protect them. Ace and Deuce stared down at her in slight confusion. But once they saw how anxious she was, they figured it was because she was a little shy about being with this many people especially when it was so out of the blue. So they stood strong for her and gripped her hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Unbirthday Party, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The students of Heartslabyul had already arrived at the party and stood their chosen seats as several of them stood near the red heart throne, blew trumpets and one boldly declared, "Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Dorm Leader Riddle!" He moved his arm to gesture towards Riddle, with Trey walking behind him, as he makes his way to his throne. "Three cheers for Dorm Leader Riddle!" The students cheered.</p><p>Willow blinked in surprise when she took notice of how different they all looked. Riddle wore a small crown leaning on the right side of his head. His outfit consists of a white and red coat dress with the bottom being lined with a gold-coloured fabric. The inside of the coat dress is entirely red and has a pattern consisting of tiny hearts, spades, diamonds, clovers, and crowns. He also wears white trousers and knee-high black heeled boots and has a red-stained white rose attached to his black cape.</p><p>Trey also looked different. He wore a white shirt, with an unbuttoned black vest and the customary Heartslabyul blazer to top it all off. The blazer was mostly white but the collars were in a heart shape and were in red and black colours. The right sleeve was completely black while the left sleeve was in a black and white checkerboard pattern. Pinned on his blazer was the Heartslabyul crest, the "<em>QH</em>" heart pin, a red-stained white rose and a 3 of Clover playing card. On his fellow dormmates, Trey wears white trousers with a black and yellow ribbon at the waist, as well as black and white high-tops. He also dons a white fedora with a yellow and black striped band and a final clover pin to the side.</p><p>Riddle walks to his throne and sits gracefully as Trey stands beside him. He sat poised and graceful as his silver eyes gaze through the Tea Garden, checking every last detail of the party. Making sure that everything was in accordance with their traditions and no mistake was made. "Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party. The Dormouse is sleeping inside the teapot just as planned, correct?" Riddle asks Trey.</p><p>"Of course. The jam to put on one's nose is ready, should the need arise, too." Trey said. Riddle closes his eyes and nods his head, pleased that things have met his needs. "Well done." Willow and the boys were at the main entrance of the Tea Garden and Grim was stary-eyed at the uniforms of Heartslabyul. "Whoa...! What's with that get-up! He looks so cool!" Grim said in awe.</p><p>"It's totally fashionable and very 'grammable~! ☆ I'm gonna go get changed, too." Cater said. He flipped his magic pen in the air before pointing to himself. In a flash of light, his normal school uniform dissipated and was replaced by a whole new outfit. He wears a white shirt, with a red diamond-patterned vest covering it. Over the vest, he wears the blazer pinned with the red-stained white rose and a 4 of Diamonds playing card. He wore a black and yellow ribbon around his waist and red and white high tops. He also wears white trousers. "The Queen of Hearts states that a dress code is necessary for party days, after all~. I'll coordinate your clothes for you as a special service for today~." Cater said.</p><p>He points his pen to the others and a small blast of magic was shot at them. Like with him, the group's clothing faded away and were replaced by the snazzy uniforms. Ace wore a white shirt, with a red diamond-patterned vest covering it. Over the vest, he wears the blazer pinned with the crest, red-stained rose and an ace of Hearts playing cards. He wears a black and yellow ribbon around his waist, and red and white high tops. He also wears white trousers. Deuce wore a white shirt, with a black diamond-patterned vest covering it. Over the vest, he wears his blazer and has a 2 of Spades playing card on it. He wears a black and yellow ribbon around his waist, black and white high tops. He also wears white trousers. Grim's ribbon vanished and was replaced with a shiny new bow with the Heartslabyul's colour scheme.</p><p>"Whoa..!" Deuce exclaimed as he looked down at his new uniform. "Dude, this is totally stylish!" Ace said as he checks himself out. The boys hoped Willow would think they were cool. Grim tug at his new bow and smiled happily at it, throwing a paw into the air. "Nyaha! I look so cool!" He cheered.</p><p>"Oh my...! All you are just the bee's knees!" Willow says, smiling at how chic and clean her friends look. Rosebell giggles as sat on Willow's shoulder. "They're not the only ones." She says. Willow looked down at her fairy in slight confusion before looking up to see Ace and Deuce staring at her in awe, blushing red as Cater was taking several pictures with a grin on his face. "What is it? Why are you all-?" Willow began to ask before realising took over. She looked down and saw that Cater had changed her clothes as well.</p><p>She wore a short, puff-sleeved shirt with a black and white ribbon, a red vest, a plaid pattern half skirt in red and white with the remaining half being black with three buttons. Black thigh-high stockings and black low heel loafers. She also had the red-stained white rose safety tucked into her hair. Willow held the skirt and twirled around. Taking a good look at herself. Willow's heart swelled at the pretty clothes she was given. It was better than anything she had ever sewn before. She smiled up at Cater and said, "This is beautiful. Thank you very much, Cater."</p><p>The green-eyed teen smiled brightly and gave a chuckle. "These cute pictures are thanks enough." He said. He then turned to Ace and said, "Don't forget to offer him the tart, got it~? Alright, off to the party!" The group nodded and followed Cater into the Tea Garden. They took their seats, a few tables away from Riddle and for the most part, it was a great party. Everyone was talking and some were letting out a few laughs here and there.</p><p>Willow sat in between Ace and Deuce. Cater sat across from her, Grim sat on her lap and Rosebell sat in the serving stand and was helping herself to a cookie. Willow served them all tea and were all having fun. Talking. Laughing. Drinking tea, eating treats and sandwiches. This was turning to be quiet the party. For a while.</p><p>Willow gaze out to the other students and took in their own smiling faces. But blinked when she noticed that a selected few were having difficulty in maintaining one. She then kept her eyes locked on the brownish red-haired teen. He looked so calm and regal. In complete control. Her dreams flashed through her mind and her uneasiness returned. She prayed to whatever ruled this world, that things would go smoothly.</p><p>After a while, Riddle rose from his throne and gathered everyone's attention. "Let us toast before we proceed with the croquet match. Does anyone have their teacups already? Now then, a toast to a day with no birthdays. A toast to the Unbirthday Party!" Everyone raised their teacups and let out a loud cheer. Shouting in glee, though some sounded like they forced it, and clanked their teacups against the nearest persons'. Cater smiles at Ace and tells him. "Acey, now's your chance, look." He points in the direction where Trey and several other students were bringing in carts, no doubt holding the marron tarts they had baked the previous night.</p><p>Ace took a deep breath and stood up from his seat. Not noticing the concerned look on Willow's face as he walked towards his dorm leader, albeit a little nervously, but he kept a strong front. "Alright... Um, Dorm Leader~." Ace said, cautiously approaching him. Riddle sipped his tea as he opens an eye to view the red-eyed boy. He lowered his cup and gave a stern stare at him. "You are... Ah, the First-year who stole my tarts." He stated, in a rather cool tone.</p><p>"Um... I was thinking of apologizing for what I did, so I, uh... I made a new batch of tarts."  Ace said. He went to one of the carts and picked up a silver platter with a top. Placing it in front of Riddle. Riddle raised a brow with interest as he stared at it. "Hm? I'll ask just to be sure, but what kind of tarts did you make?" He asked.</p><p>"Thank you for asking! It's a marron tart made with lots of chestnuts!" Ace proudly says, removing the top and revealing the delicious-looking Mont Blanc before Riddle. Smiling brightly as he showed off his dessert. Finally! He did it! He presented his tart to him and now, all he has to do it apologies to him and he can finally get the damned collar off him, then it's all smooth sail-.</p><p>"Marron tart, you say!? How atrocious!" Riddle shouted in anger. Staring at the tart with shock and in disgust, backing away a bit from it.</p><p>"Eh?!" Ace shouted. What?! Why was Riddle acting like this?! He baked and brought him a new tart just as he was told to do! Did Trey set him up or something?! Riddle glared at Ace and crossed his arms. "Rule #562 of the Queen of Hearts. <em>"Refra</em><em>in from bringing marron tarts for the Unbirthday Party." </em>This is a capital crime! What have you done!?" He shouted, raising up to his feet. "You've wasted a perfect Unbirthday Party!"</p><p>"R-Rule #562?!" Deuce asked, shocked at what he was hearing as he and Willow rose up their feet. Both were completely baffled of what was going on. There was a rule that forbids them from bringing Mont Blanc, and it was rule #562?! Of course, being the freshmen they were, neither of them would have ever known that. And while they were on topic, they had several questions that demanded answers.</p><p>"562 rules...has he memorized them all?" Willow asked.</p><p>"There are a total of 810 rules and I've memorized all of them. A small feat for a Dorm Leader, I must say." Riddle said. He narrowed his cold eyes at the white-haired girl. And what is she doing here? She is not a member of Heartslabuyl. This magicless girl shouldn't even be here. <em><b>"You're right, she shouldn't be here. Out of all your foolish subjects, that girl is the one you must punish the most." </b></em>The cold, hollow voice said as it whispered into Riddle's ear. A frightening chill ran down Willow's spine when those cold, darkened eyes fell upon her. She takes a small step back and hides behind Ace. Those eyes...the way he was staring down at her... It was all too familiar to her.</p><p>
  <b>"And when you do punish her..."</b>
</p><p>"Oh, man... This is bad... Did you know that, Trey?" Cater timorously whispered over to Trey, who was equally fearful at this turned of events. Actually, Trey was just left in shock. Questioning why Riddle was getting so infuriated with Ace's tart. But when hearing rule #562, Trey's eyes widened as he realised he had made a very critical mistake. "I've only managed to memorize until Rule #350. I completely let my guard down. Who'd have imagined there would be rules regarding the tarts, too..." Trey whispered back.</p><p>Riddle's cold silver eyes glared daggers at Willow and his foolish Ace as he bit back a growl. "As Heartslabyul's Prefect, I cannot simply turn a blind eye towards this appalling rule-breaking." He said. His face then contorted in anger and slammed his hands against the table. "Get those marron tarts away from me at once! And throw this group away from the grounds at once!" He shouted as he knocked the Mont Blanc, as well as everything else in range away from him. </p><p>Sending the dessert splattering on the grass and sending the plates and teacups crashing. Willow's eyes widened. Her heart dropped down to her stomach as she took in a shaky breath. No...no, no... Riddle's angry gaze bore into her soul and it served as a horrific reminder of a pained memory.</p><p>
  <em><b>"WHAT KIND OF DEMON CHILD ARE YOU!?" </b>Her mother screamed at her when she destroyed the dining room. The food knocked, the plates flying across the room. Smashing against the wall and the floor as her mother screamed, calling her a demon and wishing for her to die. Later on into the night, she was then locked up into that dark room. A cold, dark room without any windows.</em>
</p><p>"...No...I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Willow fearfully whispered as she took another step back. Tears burned her eyes as her body instinctively moved to fall to her knees, raise her arms and beg for forgiveness. Apologise for her mistakes and the sins she might've committed. She would've done so, but then she was snapped out of her daze when she held strong hands grasp her own. She let out a sharp gasp. She looked and saw Ace and Deuce gripping her hands, not too tightly but strong enough to, that if someone were to grab her, it would be very difficult to pull her away from them.</p><p>"Wait a sec! As if I'd listen to a ridiculous rule like that!" Ace angrily shouted at the Red Ruler. Why can't he just accept the freakin' tart?! He worked his ass off to bake all those tarts and to see him just throw it like it was garbage without hesitation had just pissed him off. Of course, he was furious with Riddle from the very beginning, and while the waste of the tart was part of it, seeing Willow be terrified because of him was the setting point.</p><p>"He's right! If you're going to throw the tarts away, then I'll just eat them!" Grim shouted, angry at him for wasting food more than anything else. Grim was about to pounce of him for that but was held back when Rosebell grabbed his pitchfork-like tail and pulled him back. "Don't do anything reckless, kitty!" She strongly tells him. Cater and Trey quickly ran over to them and stood in between the teens and their Dorm Leader. "Dorm Leader, I'm so sorry. I'm the one who suggested making the marron tarts." Trey tells Riddle, quickly looking back to give Willow a sincere apologetic.</p><p>"Exactly! We didn't think that there'd be a rule against it." Cater said, aiding Trey in defending their juniors.</p><p>"The fact that you made them isn't the problem! My issue is the fact that you brought them here!" Riddle shouted as he points an accusing finger at the teens behind them. Willow gripped her friends' hands. Embracing their warmth and support. She stayed close to her beloved friends, finding comfort in their presence. She felt a tiny hand caress her hair and saw Rosebell fluttering beside her. The fairy gave a kind smile, telling her to be calm and that she was there for her.</p><p>Willow took in a breath to calm herself down and stared back to Riddle. No...no... She cannot... She promised to be strong for them. She had to protect and defend them. She...had to. These were her friends... Her first friends. She promised. "Th...th-that's...That's a very rude thing to say to someone who had done his best to make that for you." Willow said, only above a whisper. Ace looked her at her and nodded in agreement. "She's right. I've had enough of hearing all those ridiculous rules. Aren't you being kinda stupid?" Ace questioned him with heated eyes.</p><p>"Stupid, you say...?" Riddle asks, his tone had suddenly become cool and calm. His angry expression combined with that tone of voice struck Willow. It was the same. It was the very same mixture that <b>he</b> had whenever he looked at her. Whenever <b>he</b> had stood over her with those dead, unfeeling eyes. Standing over her, allowing her to cry and breath at a rapid pace, building up just the right moment before he laid his hands on her.</p><p>Cater whirled around and stared at Ace with wide eyes full of fear. "Hey, stop! That's an absolute taboo word...!" He shouted. Cater turned back to Riddle and gave his ruler a bright, albeit anxiety-filled smile as he tried to pacify his anger. "Also, Riddle, these guys are just some freshies who got accepted to the school." He hoped that they would get the idea and bow their heads to Riddle before things get even worse. Unfortunately, they didn't.</p><p>"Nah, I'm gonna say it. Only an idiot would listen to a rule about tarts. Don't mess with me." Ace said.</p><p>"I'm of the same opinion as Ace. Of course, I admit that breaking the rules is not a good thing, but... This is too much already." Deuce said. His patients for Riddle's behaviour had already run its course and was going to sit by and allow this madness. Riddle narrowed his eyes at them, not pleased with their defiance. "How bold of you to talk back to me. Listen well. Breaking a small rule will result in a big problem someday." He said.</p><p><b>"Never make mistakes. Always be perfect. Having flaws and showing mercy will make you weak...hahaha, and you are not weak, right Riddle?"</b> The hollow voice asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. <b>"Punish them, Riddle. Punish them mercilessly. Make an example out of them."</b></p><p>Ace vigorously shook his head and threw out his free arm to motion up towards his fellow dorm mates. "All the other guys, too! They're just scared that they're gonna get collars so they're not saying anything, but I'm sure they're thinking the same thing!" He shouted. The students paled white as sheets as they stared at the scene in front of them. Some were shaking their heads. Some were trembling. One student was brave enough to speak against Ace's claims. "No, we're..."</p><p>"Heh, is that so?" Riddle darkly questioned as his eyes fell upon his many subjects.</p><p>"N-no, it's not true, Dorm Leader!" One student quickly said.</p><p>"We do all we can to follow what you say, Dorm Leader!" Another said.</p><p>"No way...!" Grim exclaimed. Not believing at how easily they were willing to submit to Riddle's maddening reign. Ace, one the other hand, stared at his dormmates in complete disappointment. "Running away, huh. How lame." He said.</p><p>"Ever since the year I became the head, not one student from Heartslabyul has ever repeated a year nor was anyone expelled. And that's counting all the dorms in this school. That means that I am the most exceptional and the strongest! That is why I am the only one who's always right! There is nothing wrong with following what I say!" Riddle tells them, his tone gradually shifts from calming to controlled anger.</p><p>"That's just...!" Deuce said.</p><p>"It's not like I'm doing this because I enjoy it. Aren't you the ones at fault for breaking the rules?" Riddle questioned them. Trey had fallen silent and he stood back. He lowered his gaze, turning away from Riddle. "If you're not going to obey me, then it's off with your heads!" The latter shouted at them. Cater turned the group and looked at them with slight pleading eyes. "Everyone, come on. Just say <em>"Yes, Dorm Leader~"</em>." He said.</p><p>"I will not." Deuce said in defiance. Willow lowered her head, not wanting to look in Riddle's direction. However, she did give a small nod. Silently taking her friends' side. "I've had enough playing along with this selfish tyrant!" Ace shouted, openly speaking out his disdain for his Dorm Leader's cruel and hateful behaviour.</p><p>"What did you just say...?" Riddle asked. Willow let out a small yelp. His expression. His eyes. They were so cool, calm and collected. Nothing gave way that he was experiencing anger. As if he were a predatory animal, waiting for the right moment to strike at its unaware prey. Willow tugged at her friends as she was planning to tell them that this has gone far enough and they should just leave. Unfortunately, Grim had to open in his big mouth and shouted, "He said that you're an irritable and selfish little tyrant whose unreasonable with trivial things like food!"</p><p>"H-hey! He didn't go that far...!" Deuce shouted at him.</p><p>"You big idiot!" Rosebell shouted as she smacked Grim in the head. "Ow!" He yelped. Like an explosion, Riddle's scary calm demeanour quickly vanished as his expression contorted with rage, anger, and hate as his eyes were seething. With a roar, he yelled, <em><b>"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!!!" </b></em>Willow's eyes widened as the magic collars appeared and tighten themselves around Grim and Deuce's necks. "AHHHHH!!!!!"</p><p>"No!" She cried out.</p><p>"This collar again...?!" Grim questioned. Deuce gripped the ends of the collar and pulled at it with his all his strength, trying to break it off. But no matter how hard he pulled, it refused to budge. "Damn it... I can't take it off...!" He grunted out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Good... That's a good boy. Make an example out of them. Show them that you are not to be trifled with. Make them bow down in submission. Fill them with glorious despair and fear..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Still enraged, Riddle turns to the two seniors and commanded, "Trey! Cater! Throw them out of here!" The two seniors took a step back as they stared at him. They were hesitant in their next actions. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't what Trey had hoped. They wanted to say something, say anything that could prevent this. But...they couldn't. No words could quell him. Nothing could pacify his anger. All there's to do is just submit and obey. "..........Yes, Dorm Leader." Trey and Cater said in a soft tone. The group stared up at the two in shock, not believing any of this. "S-senpai...?!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Cater...Trey... Please..." Willow begged.</p><p>"I'm sorry~. We can't go against the Prefect~☆." Cater said, his smile not reaching his eyes. More so, his smile was more strained and apologetic. He didn't want to do this. And no one expressed that more than Trey. He refused to do this. He didn't want to hurt them. But there was no way he could go against Riddle. "I'm sorry..." He said.</p><p>He glanced down towards Willow. He could see the look of sadness and hurt in her eyes. Seeing that made his heart twinge. She was so happy the last time he saw her...but now... "I'm sorry..." Trey said again. "Oh, is that so?! I'll take you on!" Ace shouted as he bravely, or foolishly rushed at Trey trying to score a punch, but the golden-eyed teen dodged it and kicked at Ace's foot. Causing him to lose his balance and Trey judo flipping him to the ground. Deuce tries to fight against Cater as well, but it was all pointless.</p><p>Neither of them was able to defend themselves before the two seniors grabbed hold of them and force them out of the Tea Garden with Willow, holding Grim in her arms and Rosebell hiding in her hair, melancholy following behind. She looks over her shoulder to steal a glance towards Riddle, only for her eyes to widen in surprise. Standing over Riddle was a massive pitch-black shifting shadow, its arms were wrapped around his shoulders as its head lowers to his ear.</p><p>She could see its wide, unholy smile. What spooked Willow the most was how no one else was able to see it. Willow wanted to call out to it, but she was quickly shut down when Riddle shot a glare at her. Eventually, the group was thrown out of the Heartslabyul dorm, again, and was given a half-assed good farewell. "Alright, Acey and friends. See you soon~." Cater said.</p><p>"I'll try to calm him down before you can apologize and come back again." Trey said. He gave them another apologetic stare before they left them, returning to the party. Ace was shaking with anger at the absurdity he had experienced. Deuce and Willow had to hold him back as he yelled, "DAMN IT!! I'm never apologizing, got that?!" His words fell on deaf ears as the dorm's gate slammed shut in their face. Locking them out until next time.</p><p>Back in the Tea Garden, Riddle sits back in his throne. Letting a long exhale while he rubbed his temples. Once he felt relaxed enough, he sat up straight, reaching to take a sip of his tea. "Good grief... Let's continue with the party to get things back on track. We still have a croquet competition after this, too." Riddle tells his subjects. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch. Opening it and seeing the time. "Ah, look we're already 15 minutes behind schedule! This is the worst!"</p><p>"Yes, Dorm Leader..." Trey said in a soft tone, he was more distant from Riddle than before. He hung his head low so he wouldn't look at him in the eye. Cater glanced sympathetically towards his friend and quietly whispers, "Are you really okay with this...?"</p><p>"...........There’s nothing I can really do..." Trey whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Drip, Drip*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>'Hahahahaa... Oh, this is just too easy. Just a few more blows and this boy will give me exactly what I want. Hahaha...I can't wait till I convince him to punish that little troll, Willow. When he does, he had better make it hurt.'</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Meeting the Cheshire Cat. A Bird in a Caged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since they were no longer allowed to set foot inside the Heartslabyul Dorm, again, Willow and the others walked through the Rose Maze. Collecting their thoughts at the mess that occurred. Ace was still pissed off. Deuce was sulking a bit and Grim was just upset about having the collar back on him. However, Willow couldn't stop thinking about that shadow she saw hanging off Riddle. It sent shivers down her spine. Just by looking at it, Willow felt a sense of dread and panic. The fact it was smiling that wide smile had only meant that it was relishing in Riddle's anger and the despair of the other members. She wondered what that shadow was and why she was the only one who could see it.</p><p>And what was worse...was that she had felt it before. But...but where?</p><p>Rosebell, who had been sitting on her shoulder this whole time, noticed the worried expression on her new friend's face and gently asked, "Willow? What's the matter, little daisy?" Willow sent out of her thoughts and looked down at her green-eyed fairy. She gave a soft smile and nodded. "Y-yes...I'm okay. I was..." Willow began to say. "What, sweet pea?" Rosebell asked, gently urging her. But Willow shook her head and smiled. "No, it's nothing important."</p><p>Rosebell didn't seem to believe her but sighed, deciding to accepted it for the time being. "Okay, if you say so." She said. Willow gave her a soft 'thank you' before looking up at her friends. "Damn it! I'm so pissed off! That little red-haired menace! Does he plan on turning into the Queen of Hearts himself?!" Ace yelled in anger.</p><p>"Getting thrown out for disobeying the Dorm Leader... I'm slowly drifting away from becoming a model student..." Deuce said in a dejected tone. This really wasn't sitting well with his new start of life. Willow sped up in her walk to offer them a comforting hand. Grim tugged at his collar as he stretched his neck to try and get some air into his lungs. "Ugh, this collar is so suffocating and heavy, yanno?" He asked.</p><p>"I'm sorry. Please try to bear with it for a while." Willow said, petting Grim's head. This was all her fault. She knew it was. Willow promised to protect her beloved friends and this was the result of her failure. She had to do something to make Riddle forgive them and release them from the collar. But how was she gonna do that?</p><p>"What's up with all of ya~? Wearin' all those collars like that~."</p><p>The group looked up in confusion as they looked around, wondering who said that. Only when they looked straight head did they found the source of the voice. ...A FLOATING HEAD?! "WHA–!!???" The boys yelled out. "KYAAAA!!" Willow and Rosebell screamed as the silver-eyed girl held onto Grim in an iron grip.</p><p>"GYAHHHH!!! A HEADLESS GHOST!!" Grim screamed in fright.</p><p>The floating head was grinning in amusement at their reactions and looked down to see that he was just a head. He let out a laugh as he made his entire being shown. "Oh, oopsies~. I forgot to show ya my body." He said. He had short, choppy purple hair with his bangs cut in a curve, as well as three bobby pins pinned to the bang on the left side of his face. He has a pair of purple cat ears with a piercing of a speech bubble containing the word "up" in his right ear as well as three arrow piercings in his left ear and a fluffy tail. He has yellow eyes with slitted cat pupils. He wears a baggy white shirt over a striped purple t-shirt, and blue pants with a purple belt that has the sentence "Do you stand on your head?" printed on it. He has purple painted nails and wears a ring-shaped like a Cheshire Cat's smile on his left hand.</p><p>Though it was with some relief that he was some floating head, the others were still taken aback but this new stranger's sudden, and terrifying, appearance. "Wh-what the... So you've got a body, too... You are?" Deuce nervously asked him. The teen smiled wider as he introduced himself to the others. "I'm Alchemi Alchemivich Pinkaa. I got kitty magic, but also human magic. I'm sorta a weird guy."</p><p>"That's a bit of an understatement." Rosebell mumbled.</p><p>"Alche—Come again?" Ace asked, completely butchering the neko's name and ended up giving up on pronouncing it all together. The neko boy wasn't in the least bothered by this and just let out a laugh. "Ufufu, everyone calls me Che'nya~. At the very least, I'm super different from those guys in there~." Che'nya says, pointing over to the direction of the Tea Garden with a wide toothy grin. Willow looked at his cat ears and tail and thought about that boy she saw in the cafeteria. The one with the most adorable puppy ears. Oh...what...what was that dorm name again?</p><p>"U-um, excuse me? I'm sorry, but...what dorm are you from?" Willow asked him. Che'nya raised a brow at her. Finally registering that there was a girl before and he walked up and leaned in way too close to her. "My, my, my~. Now, this is a surprise, I didn't know a girl was a student here. Are ya tryin' to guess what dorm I'm from~?" Che'nya asked her with his wide smile. Willow blushed with embarrassment and took step back. "U-u-um, yes?" Willow asked. Ace and Deuce quickly stepped in between them, making Che'nya take a step back. Che'nya's smile widens as he chuckled at the two's expression. Oh my, someone's protective.</p><p>Grim looked up at his cat-like ears and remembered how Leona's ears looked as a light bulb lit up in his brain. "I got it! You got cat ears, so you're from Mackerel... Sabanya Dorm!" He said with a proud smirk. "Big dumb kitty." Rosebell muttered, but loud enough for Grim to hear. "Hey!"</p><p>Che'nya held up one finger on each hand and crossed them together to make an X. "Boo, boo, wrong~! Mackerel live in the sea, remember? I'm a cat, so I'm not a mackerel." He said.</p><p>"There are people who have different ears in the other dorms, too, you know?" Deuce tells the small cat monster. Willow blinked in recognition as she recalled Lilia and the other two. She remembered Lilia having pointed ears and fangs, but the other two didn't. Guess everyone's unique within each dorm then.</p><p>Ace narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired neko and took Willow's hand. "I'm in a bad mood 'cause that little tyrant was being unreasonable. Go away." He said as he prepared to leave the Maze when Che'nya then said, "Riddle's a tyrant... Fufufu, well I guess there's some truth in that~. That guy's been a little stickler for the rules since he was little... Fufufu~."</p><p>The others stopped and looked at him in surprise. Wait, what? The way he said that...did that mean he personally knows Riddle? Deuce stepped up to him and asked, "Do you know something about it?"</p><p>Che'nya made a "hmm" sound as he walks aimlessly around the garden as he acts like he's thinking with his arms folded behind his head. His smile never leaving his face. He turns his eyes towards them and says, "I guess you could say that I do, but then at the same time I can say that I don't~."</p><p>"Are you gonna tell us or not?" Rosebell asked, even though she knew he wouldn't understand her.</p><p>"Which is it?" Grim said, already getting annoyed with him.</p><p>"What~? Ya guys wanna know about Riddle~?" Che'nya asks them.</p><p>"Hell yeah, we do. I wanna know who raised a little tyrant like that." Ace said.</p><p>Che'nya chuckled as he pointed again in the direction of the Tea Garden. "Then, go ask that glasses guy~." He said.</p><p>"Glasses guy... You mean, Clover-senpai?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"That guy's known Riddle since he was a kid. If I were you, I'd go ask him if I wanted to know more about Riddle~." Che'nya said. Willow let out a small gasp. There! She knew there was something between them but she didn't think they were childhood friends. Considering how they behave around each other. Willow just thought they met sometime during their first and second years here. "So they're childhood friends? They didn't give off that kind of atmosphere..." Deuce mused.</p><p>"If that's what you think, then maybe that's what it is~. I guess ya don't need me anymore, so I'm going." Che'nya said with a wide grin as his whole body began to disappear before their eyes. "H-hey!" Deuce called out, trying to stop him but Che'nya was humming a little song with his head bobbing around until it and his voice disappeared and faded away.</p><p>"That was a very weird dude. Ah...! I just sounded like him!" Grim exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"Good. Now you're both weirdos." Rosebell said.</p><p>"We can't go to classes properly if we keep wearing these collars. Let's go ask Clover-senpai about it. Plus..." Deuce said with a slight disheartened tone as he tugged at the collar around his neck.</p><p>"It's super lame to go and apologize, so I'm not doing that!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Oh, dear...You're all surprisingly stubborn..." Willow said. She took one last glance in the direction of the Tea Garden before she and the boys turned and left Heartslabyul. They weren't sure what to make of the...sudden advice they were given but they knew that, with Trey, they would get some answers.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <b>"Mmm~, hahahahaha~...."</b>
</p><p>"Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts: <em>"Y</em><em>ou should be wearing pink clothes when feeding the flamingos." </em>You were supposed to be in charge of feeding them today. Why are you not wearing any pink clothes?" Riddle questions the poor, trembling student kneeling before him. The student hesitantly looked up at his Dorm Leader, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, my clothes were in the laundry... Dorm Leader! Please, I'm begging you... Don't put a collar on me!" The student begged him, pleading for him to not cast his brutal judgement onto him. That he would spare him and let him go. He was terrified. He didn't want to be beheaded. He promised. He promised he'd do better from now on, just please let Riddle forgive him! ... Unfortunately, judgement had already been made. Riddle narrowed his eyes at his cowering subject and coldly said, "This is your second time breaking the rules. I can't overlook any more than that. <em>Off With Your Head!</em>"</p><p>The student screamed as the collar locked itself in place tightly around his neck. He struggled and tried to take it off, but no matter what he did, it would budge and it refused to let him go. Until its creator gave word to set him free. "Write me a 5000-word reflection essay, and do weeding in the garden for a week. After that, I'll remove the collar." Riddle commanded.</p><p>"N-no way..." The collared student sobbed.</p><p>Riddle narrowed his eyes and crossed arms. Honestly, he thought he made it clear at the Party. Guess he wasn't listening when he punished those outspoken cards. "I'm not doing this because I enjoy it. It's your fault for breaking the rules! Nothing will become of you if you don't learn to follow the rules, you understand?" Riddle said as he turned to leave the lounge. "Trey, Cater, please take him outside."</p><p>"Yes, Dorm Leader..." Trey and Cater softly say as they helped the sobbing student up to his feet and took him outside. Riddle walked down the halls back to his room. Along the way, the students, who were once conversing, were now silenced by his presence and stood stiff in the sidelines. Giving him a clear pathway to his destination. As soon as Riddle closes the door behind him, the voice begins to speak to him.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Drip. Drip. Drip.*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hahahahaha~. Ah~... good. Excellent work, Riddle. That snivelling little fool deserved to get beheaded. Although I was disappointed in you...you let him off with a warning before. You shouldn't do that. All rulebreakers must be punished the very moment they start to act up."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"I gave him that warning because he knew full well what would happen if he kept breaking the rules." Riddle said. He gripped his head as he felt a sharp, searing pain bash through him. He nearly let out a pained groan as the voice added pressure.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"No. No. NO!! Idiot!! You are the Drom Leader! You are their ruler!! You are meant to rule with fear! Never give off warnings! Keep doing that and soon you'll have a rebellion going against you!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"A...rebellion?" Riddle questioned.</p><p>The voice released him of his pain and spread a sickeningly wide grin. <em><b>"Yes. A rebellion that's might come sooner than you think. But don't worry...I know how to put an end to it. You see...apparently, four of your subjects are growing increasingly fond of that new student. </b></em><em><b>That disgusting, flimsy, little...PIGSHIT WILLOW!!"  </b></em>It said as it got in very close to Riddle's face. <b><em>"</em></b><em><b>She's going to convince them all to go up against you! But you can stop her. You have all the power to stop her. All you have to do is give her the ultimate punishment, one that'll leave her in scars and writhing in agony. Sweet little Riddle...I want you...."</b></em></p><p>The voice's smile widened to an almost inhuman length.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"To kill her."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>Trey sat alone in the library, looking for someplace that was quiet enough to recollect his thoughts. So many... Just how many students has Riddle collared now..? He honestly didn't know...he had lost count. He let out a sigh as he took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. What should he do? Is there something...anything he can do? What..? Trey wasn't sure if there was much of anything he could do. How could he say anything against Riddle of all people? Even so...the weight of his guilt and regret have been piling on his shoulders for years now... </p><p>As Trey put back on his glasses, he suddenly heard bells ringing and was surprised to see a cute little fairy with brown hair and green eyes standing on his hand. She smiled up at him and spoke. Soft bells ringing from her lips. Trey raised an eyebrow but smile as he carefully lifted the fairy up to him. "Hello there. Where'd you come from?" Trey asked, chuckling as the fairy stood up and did a little dance on his finger. She then fluttered her wings and flew around him. Trey moved to follow her when he stops as he sees Deuce, Ace and Willow walking towards him. The fairy flying to sit on Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"Clover-senpai." Deuce said.</p><p>"Oh, it's you guys..." Trey said as the others took a seat at the table he was at. Ace and Deuce were sitting right across from him and Willow sitting beside him. "We figured that we'd meet you here in the library because we assumed you'll be returning the recipe book you borrowed." Deuce tells him. Willow looks over that her golden-eyed senior and reached over to place a hand on his arm. "Trey... there's something we want to talk to you about." She said.</p><p>"We still can't be convinced with the way the Dorm Leader does things." Ace said, getting straight to the point. Trey wasn't surprised, he knew that sooner or later they would come and talk to him about this. But...he won't have any much to say. He hung his head and closed his eyes, taking a breath. "...I figured."</p><p>"What do you really think about him? Have you always been enabling him like this since you were kids?" Ace asked him. This time, Trey shot up his head to look at his juniors in surprise but then he narrowed his eyes and went on the defensive. "Who did you hear that from?" He questioned.</p><p>"From someone called Che'nya." Deuce said.</p><p>"Che'nya...? Oh, him." Trey said, visibly confused at how his juniors could meet someone like Che'nya, but then remembered that he likes to pop out every now and against to come to see him and Riddle for a chat. Trey let out another sigh as he then feels a soft touch on his hand. He turned to the young girl sitting next to him, giving him a gentle, apologetic expression. "Che'nya mentions to us that you and Riddle were childhood friends. I'm sorry Trey, we don't mean to intrude on your personal life, but...we just want to know." Willow said.</p><p>"Hey, you're older than Riddle, ain'tcha? Why don't you get mad at him?" Grim questioned him. A little irritated that, as someone who was Riddle's friend, could be so lenient and allow the Reddish-brown haired teen to act the way he does now. Trey shook his head and gave a soft smile, but only for a moment. "I'll do that if there's a need to, but... There's nothing I can do against him."</p><p>"Why?!" Ace shouted at him.</p><p>"Everything that Riddle is right now is because he was raised with very harsh rules." Trey said in a dejected tone. The boys were stunned at what they heard, but none were more shocked than Willow as she stared wide-eyed. Harsh rules..? As in...Riddle was raised by strict parents? "Eh?" Deuce went. Trey pushed up his glasses, taking a moment to gather his thoughts before he tells the group of freshman Riddle's story.</p><p>"His parents are very famous magicians that there's no one in town who didn't know their names. His mother is especially well-known that she wished for Riddle to be the same. That's why everything from what time he wakes up to what time he goes to sleep, and even what academic programs he'll do is decided for him." Trey said.</p><p>"Geh... Everything...?" Grim asked in disbelief, he couldn't imagining living in that kind of life where everything is scheduled and decided for you.</p><p>"Oh, poor baby..." Rosebell softly said, feeling sympathy for the kid.</p><p>"What he can eat, what he should wear, and what sort of friends he can make were all decided for him. In order to answer his parents' expectations, Riddle kept quiet and did his best. And by the time he was 10 years old, he had perfected that unique magic of his. It's been determined that he should get continuously 1st place in school ever since he was in elementary. I can't even imagine how difficult that could be." Trey tells them. A pained expression rested on his face as he recalls the very few happy memories he had with Riddle. He remembers that smile he used to have when they were still together, but now...because of his parents...because of his mother, that smile and that happy boy were gone.</p><p>Everyone was left silent as they took in Trey's words. Even Ace, who was infuriated with Riddle from the very beginning, was left speechless. They had no idea. They didn't know Riddle had that type of strict environment. Being told what to do through a serious of strict regulations and have everything, down to even minor things be decided for you. To live in that type of life, it was like Riddle was a-</p><p>"He was a bird in a cage."</p><p>The boys and fairy looked over at the lone female student and quickly took notice of the brokenhearted expression on her face. Her head hung low enough for some of her white hair to fall over her shoulders and partially hide her face from view. A bird in an iron cage. A cage where you had no choice but to obey your parents and follow their rules...even if you try and break one, the punishment is most certainly guaranteed to be severe.</p><p>"Riddle was in a cage and had absolutely no way of getting out; no control over the situation at all. He was forced to do things that he may have never imagined of doing one day but in reality, he faced them and was then forced to do. These things could be anything that is told to him or he is directed towards." Willow said, mostly to herself. Realising that she and Riddle were a lot alike in this scenario. Though he might've lived what might've been considered a luxurious life, he stripped of any sort of freedom. She can understand perfectly.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Now you listen to me, you little devil. I don't care if you were cold, or hungry, or whatever the hell your reason was, you don't ever, EVER, step foot out of that basement. No one should have to look upon a monster like you, never again. Just stay down there and stay quiet. Do you understand? That is my rule."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Shut up! Just shut up!! Don't ever call me that! New rule, out in public I give you permission, but don't overdo it. However, the second we're back in this house, you will never call me 'mother' ever again. Got it?!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"New rule, do not speak to anyone unless you're spoken to."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"A perfect score? .... Again. Do it again. The fact that someone as sickening as you could even score this high is due to blind luck. New rule, you will continue to get perfect school records or else you will regret it."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow felt tears burning in her eyes when she remembered those painful memories and took off her glasses to wipe away those tears. "It's awful... Just awful." Rosebell flew up and gently petted the girl's head as best she could as Trey placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. Ace and Deuce were looking at their friend in concern. Even Grim was looking up at her in some amount of worry. Willow shook her head and put her glasses back on. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-."</p><p>"No, no. It's alright, Willow." Trey said. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. As he held on to Willow, making sure she was okay, the green-haired senior continued on. "Riddle thinks that being harsh will benefit everyone in the long run. He believes that being bound to harsh rules and obeying them out of fear will make people grow. ...... Because that's how he was raised. And he thinks that breaking the rules is a bad thing because..." He said, trailing off a bit.</p><p>"Because if he overlooks the rule-breakers, it's as if... As if he's denying everything that he was made to be... Right...?" Ace said, finishing for him. Trey nodded. He felt his heart wracked with guilt and sorrow. His best friend...how he wished he could've...</p><p>"...I understand why you'd think of him as a tyrant, and I understand that the way he does things is a little wrong, too. But, I...I still can't find it in myself to go against him at all." Trey said.</p><p>"Ah..." Grim went, his ears drooping down a bit as he too began to feel sympathy for Riddle. They all were. None of them had expected to hear that something as controlling and severe as an environment as that would be something that Riddle had to live through. Deuce's head hung down as he softly said, "So the Dorm Leader endured all that..." Ace was silent. He did not make a sound as his mind began to process everything he has learned today. Yes, he was still pissed at Riddle...but...he knew that not even he had deserved that. He glanced up at Trey and said, "..........Now that I know more, I understand completely now. The reason why Dorm Leader Riddle is like that... It's all your fault..."</p><p>"EH?!" Deuce, Grim and Trey exclaimed as they looked at the dark-orange haired boy in confusion. Expect for Willow, who was understanding on where Ace was going with this. Ace didn't flinch from their stares and said exactly what was on his mind. "Dorm Head can't do anything about his parents because he didn't choose to have them as parents. But at the very least, you've always thought that the way his parents treated him was unfair, right?" Ace questioned Trey. That was the honest truth. You can't choose your parents.</p><p><em>'You can't choose...'</em> Willow thought to herself.</p><p>"That's..." Trey began to say but what cut off.</p><p>"If you think that the Dorm Leader's making the same mistakes as his parents, then tell him directly. Fix your mistakes." Ace tells him. That was also true, cause then it would just be a generational cycle. "What's gonna happen to him if you just feel sorry and spoil him? So you're just gonna watch everyone hate him and alienate him from a distance?" Willow looked over at Ace in slight surprise but gave a smile. While she knew he can be too straightforward and harsh at times, he did have a point. Trey was Riddle's childhood friend. And as a true friend, he could've helped Riddle instead of staying quiet. You can't choose your parents, and it's important to learn from your mistakes as you're growing. Rosebell looked up at Willow with hope in her eyes.</p><p>Trey was stunned silent as he looked down at the table, taking in a sharp breath as the guilt within him began to whirl inside him. He was right. He knew he was. Though he wasn't there as often as they were before, Trey should've done something. Said anything to help Riddle and save himself from turning into what he became now. He cared about Riddle. He considered him to be his best friend. And he had failed him. H-hey, Ace...!" Deuce chastised, thinking he was going a little too far.</p><p>Willow glanced sadly at her senior and reached out to hold his hand. Offering him comfort and support. Trey didn't turn to look at her, but he did accept her offer as he moved his hand to lace his fingers with hers, giving a light squeeze. Ace and Deuce glared daggers at that but decided to ignore it for now. Ace turned to the teal-eyed boy and went into him next. "Or what? You're keeping quiet because you're scared of that collar?" He questioned before turning his attention back on his senior. "You're super lame!! You call yourself his childhood friend, but the way things are, you're not even his friend at all!"</p><p>"YOU BOYS! THIS IS THE LIBRARY, SO KEEP IT DOWN, PLEASE!!!" The group of students nearly jumped three feet from their seats, while Rosebell let out an 'eep!' and flew into the safety of Willow's pocket as Crowley had appeared out of nowhere and suddenly began yelling at them. Grim's ears drooped again and stated, "You're the one shouting here, yanno." Crowley blinked in confusion, then in realisation.</p><p>"Oh, pardon me." Crowley said, embarrassed. He cleared his throat before continuing his scolding and whispered, "Good grief, the library is meant to be a quiet place where people can study and enjoy reading." Willow turned to face her Headmaster and gave him an apologetic bow. "I'm so, very sorry, Headmaster." She said.</p><p>Crowley gave a small 'humph' and nodded in approval. "I'm glad you understand. By the way, what are you all doing here with such grim faces?" He asks them. The group looked at each other for a moment before coming to a conclusion. They turned to Crowley and told him everything that's been going on. Hopefully, though it might be unlikely, he could provide some useful advice on what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Taking Action. The Downfall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes, the group explained everything that's been going to Crowley regarding with Riddle's tyrannical disposition and how they're trying to think of a way for him to take the collars off them and regain their magic again. "I see, so that's what happened... You don't want to apologize to have the collar taken off, but you know that convincing the Dorm Leader will not go smoothly..." Crowley said.</p><p>"That's about it, yeah." Ace said.</p><p>"I see. If you dislike the way your Dorm Leader does things, you do have the option to switch dormitories. However, the Mirror of Darkness is the one that judges based on what it sees in your soul, so it is actually quite a herculean task to transfer dormitories." Crowley tells him. Ace blinked in surprise at that. He can switch dorms? He thought about it for a moment, if he were to transfer dorms then he'll won't have to worry about having his magic seal away and he wouldn't be living under the thumb of a dictator. He could live on as normal and maintain a good school life.</p><p>Plus, if he wanted to, he could transfer dorms to be with... Ace took a glanced at the lone female student who was, no doubt, thinking of the mechanics of this school again. The thought of transferring to her dorm and being able to be closer to her was extremely tempting. However, had this been any other situation or any other day than how it was now, Ace would transfer in a heartbeat. "Transferring, huh... I feel like I'd lose to him if I did that, so I don't really wanna go for it." Ace said. He was taking this as a personal challenge. If he leaves, then it'll just leave a bad taste in his mouth as Riddle would be receiving victory in the end. No. It would be better if he stayed and fight.</p><p>Crowley nodded his head in understanding and came up with another proposition. "Very well. Then how about challenging little Rosehearts to a duel and then take the title of Dorm Leader for yourself?"</p><p>"EEEEEEHHHHHHHH??!!!" The students shouted in shock as they, once again, nearly fell out of their seats, greatly surprised at Crowley's suggestion. Did he just basically tell Ace to fight against Riddle and, for lack of a better term, take the crown and assume the role of the new "Queen" of Heartslabyul? The thought of even going through with the idea was sheer madness! Crowley immediately leaned in close and harshly shushed them to keep their voices down while at the library. " I said, please keep it down!" He firmly whispered.</p><p>"It's because you said something weird, Headmaster!" Ace whispered back.</p><p>"Nothing strange in it at all, my boy. Little Rosehearts himself got the position by doing the same thing, after all." Crowley tells him, now talking normally.</p><p>"So...he challenged the previous leader in a duel?" Willow asked, genuinely interested in how the process of becoming a Dorm Leader works in this world. Back in hers, it is usually by a collective vote or when the vice is appointed as the next leader. "How is the Prefect position decided here in Night Raven College?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I heard them say that Riddle managed to be the Dorm Leader one week after getting in." Grim said.</p><p>"They can either be appointed by the previous Dorm Leader, or they can win a duel against them. However, there are also other ways. A duel is one of the simpler ways, I'd say." Crowley explained.</p><p>"But, I thought that using magic for one's own benefit was forbidden...?" Ace said with some doubt. Challenging Riddle to a duel seemed to be a fitting option than running away, but even if he does, he doesn't want to risk it and get in trouble with the school's authorities. Crowley nodded in agreement but said, "For personal gain, yes. However, a duel appointed and approved by the Headmaster himself due to official and valid reasons is another story."</p><p>"If I remember correctly, it's forbidden to enforce a handicap on your opponent before a duel starts, so you can have the collar taken off without apologizing to Riddle. Ah, but..." Trey said as he took note of the loophole behind getting the collar off without going through a gauntlet of duties. "New students are given the right to challenge their Prefect should they want to. What will you do, Trappola-kun? Will you challenge him?" Crowley asked his young student.</p><p>Ace thought about it for a moment before gaining a determined look in his eyes and boldly stated, "Alright, then. I'll show him who's boss."</p><p>"I'll do, too." Deuce said, taking his friend's side.</p><p>"Me, too!" Grim said. Jumping up onto the table, eager to have a chance to fight against Riddle and make him pay for placing the accursed collar on the great and powerful Grim.</p><p>"Unfortunately, you're from a different dorm so you can't participate, Grim-kun." Crowley said, shutting down the cat's battle plans. It crushed Grim's hopes of getting revenge and he had nearly fallen flat on his face on the table. "Wha–!? Then who's gonna take my collar off?!" Grim cried out in dismay. Ace gave a small chuckle at the cat and said, "If I become Dorm Leader, I'll order that Riddle to take it off for ya~."</p><p>Grim pouted at that and slumped back down on Willow's lap. "Damn it... This was a chance for me to show off my skills, too..." He said. Willow gave a soft giggle and patted his head. Poor little guy. Maybe next time. Trey was left uncertain about all this and was getting worried that his juniors might get into more harm than before. And if that were to happen, he wasn't sure if he would be able to save them. "Are you guys serious? I didn't think that you'd agree with them, Deuce." Trey said.</p><p>"Really? As a man, wouldn't it be great to aim for the top at least once? I'll do my best for the team if we're gonna go ahead and challenge him." Deuce said, a smirk slowly appearing on his face as his switch from an honour student to bad boy delinquent. Ace smirked at him and gave him a little nudge with his elbow. "Here comes that badass talk." He said.</p><p>Deuce snapped out of his delinquent phase and retreated back to his normal self, looking startled after realising  "Eh? It's okay... right?" He nervously asked. Seeing how the boys had made their decision, Crowley nodded his head in approval and offered his hand in aid. "Then, I shall inform you of the proceedings of the duel."</p><p>Willow glanced up at her dearest friends and was also getting worried now. Ace and Deuce were both tough in their own right but they were going to challenge Riddle, their Dorm Leader that was more powerful than they were. She loved her friends and she didn't want them to get hurt any more than they already had. "Will you two, dears be alright? P-perhaps we should strategize first." She said, determined to do something to help them. Maybe if she were to plan out a strategy to aid them in their duel, they might have a chance. Ace smiled at her and patted her head. "You don't have to be so worried~. But you got a point, do you guys have any good ideas?" He said.</p><p>"Hm... I feel like Dorm Leader will win if we go with magic. If we go physical, then we have a chance of winning." Deuce said with a smirk as he slammed his fist against his palm. "True, he looks fragile." Grim said, smirking as he begins to agree with Deuce's way of thinking.</p><p>"What? No, you can't hurt him." Willow said, not liking the idea of physically hurting Riddle, or hurting him at all, but regardless.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot to mention. Any attacks aside from magic is forbidden." Crowley quickly stated.</p><p>"Eh?" Deuce went. Well, there's goes that idea. Crowley smiled at his students and let out a good-hearted laugh. "Hahaha! Let's have a fun duel while playing by the rules~! I shall finish telling you everything tomorrow, so please inform me when the duel will take place. Now then, please excuse me." Crowley said as he stands up and took his leave.</p><p>After he left, Rosebell peeked from her hiding spot and flew out, sitting on Willow's head. Ace, who was fired up in challenging Riddle, was now...less confident than how he was before but he still held up a smile. "A-alright...! I don't have the confidence if it's magic, but... We'll manage somehow!" He said.</p><p>"I have confidence you two will do it." Willow said with a smile. Rosebell nodded and gave the Ace and Deuce each a thumbs up. "Y-yeah!" Deuce said.</p><p>"My neck's on the stake here, so you better do your best!" Grim tells them.</p><p>"Grim's right. In a sense. Please do your absolute best." Willow said.</p><p>"You guys..." Trey said, in slight awe of his juniors. They know that there was a chance they might lose but seeing them this confident, he couldn't help but feel proud of them. "When I become the Prefect, I'll have him say <em>"It's all my fault, I'm sorry."</em> to me! And I'll make him stop enforcing all those dumb rules!" Ace proudly declared. Trey smiled at them. Hopefully, they'll be able to the thing he wasn't able to. He then turned to Willow, who was already drawing out a battle strategy for them and smiled down at her as well. For some reason, something was telling him that this girl might do just that.</p><p>Eventually, the teens bid each other a good night and went their separate ways. Seeing as how both were banned from coming back to Heartslabyul until tomorrow, the guys headed back with Willow to the Ramshackle Dorm. She was still worried about them so they spent the next hour strategising a clever plan of attack against Riddle. Considering how none of them has ever seen him use magic, other than his Unique one so there was a lot of bases to cover.</p><p>Granted halfway through Willow was getting panicky and redid a few steps a few dozen times that Ace and Deuce had to sit her down and calm her. They reassured her that things would be alright and that her plans would work. Willow wasn't fully convinced but she knew she had to trust her friends...and herself. Willow nodded in agreement. After going through the plan one more time, it was time to get some sleep. Fortunately for the boys, Willow had cleaned out two room as best she could the previous night they were here, so now they could be more comfortable.</p><p>Ace, Deuce, and Grim had long since fallen asleep, but Willow couldn't. She snuck out of her room and sat alone in the lounge. Going through her plans and went into deep thinking again when she heard a small 'clank'. She looked past her papers and saw a single cup of tea. It had a pretty nice fragrance. "That's odd...how did-?" Willow began to ask but then she saw Rosebell flying towards her, holding a small plate with a scone with strawberry jam.</p><p>"Here you go. Can't think while on an empty stomach." Rosebell said, taking a piece of the scone for herself. Willow smiled in appreciation but then she asked, "Thank you very much, Rosebell. But where did...?"</p><p>"I'm a fairy of many talents. I found a cups and plates that were a little chipped but one simple spell and they were good as new. Also the tea and scone? Another spell." Rosebell said, munching on her piece of scone. Willow smiled and took the teacup in her hands, taking a sip of the sweet nectar. Her eyes lit up with glee. Peach tea, how exquisite. "Thank you, Rosebell." She said.</p><p>"Anything for my best friend. Now then, why are you still up? You should be resting, snowdrop." Rosebell said, her green eyes looking up at her with concern. Willow took another sip and placed it back on the table. Her smile fell as she gazed down at the floorboards. "I know...I guess...I'm still worried about my friends. I only know that Riddle can seal magic away but we still don't have any clues on what he was capable of. Not to mention the-." Willow began to say before she quickly stops herself with Rosebell looking at her with even more worry. Willow wasn't sure if she should mention those ink puddles she had seen.</p><p>Willow shook her head. "No, nothing. I'm scared for my dearest friends. I don't want them to get hurt." She said.</p><p>"I understand. It's so sweet that you care about them so much and I get why this may worry you so much, but if you keep thinking about the negatives that might happen all the time, you'll wind up spiralling in an endless cycle." Rosebell said as she placed her tiny hand on Willow's. "I know. No one can predict what's going to happen or what Riddle's going to do, but you have to have hope and faith in Ace and Deuce. Have hope that things will turn out for the better."</p><p>Willow lifted up her little brown-haired fairy and smiled. Closing her eyes, bringing her up to gently place her forehead against hers. Rosebell kissed her nose as she leaned in against her. Willow let out a small exhale, her body relaxing and her mind put at ease. "Thank you Rosebell. I needed to hear that. You're absolutely right." She said. Pulling away to see her fairy's smile. "Think nothing of it. Now you listen here, young lady. Drink your tea, eat your scone, and go get some sleep." Rosebell playfully demanded in a gentle tone.</p><p>Willow nodded. Once her tea and scone were gone, she went back up to her bedroom, carefully sneaking around Grim, and settled into bed. Rosebell flew over to the nightstand and tapped at it with her foot. A beautiful pink rose bloomed at in instant and made herself comfortable, pulling a petal to cover herself as a make-shift blanket. Willow took in a breath and exhaled with a smile. She had hope. Her friends will be alright. Their strategy will work. Everything will be just fine.</p><p>**********</p><p>
  <em>"OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow snapped awake at the sound of such a brash, authoritative voice. One she instantly recognised. The Queen of Hearts! The same dream again. Willow had expected to wake up back in the Rose Maze, but instead this time she woke up in a courtroom of sorts. She found the Queen of Hearts sitting high above her in a judge's seat. Staring down with a look of hatred and anger. But she wasn't looking at her. "Your Majesty indeed." Instead, she was staring down the young, blonde-haired little girl. Willow, while she was growing worried for the girl, she couldn't help but stare at her in awe as she scolds the Queen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why, you're not a Queen! You're just a fat, pampered, bad-tempered old tyrant!" The little girl stand, showing much bravery as she looks up at the Queen. She wasn't afraid of her. The little girl stood her ground and she told her exactly what had to be said. The Queen's eye twitched as she spread a wide smile, but her expression was of that of controlled rage. "Hahaha...What do you say, my dear?" The Queen questioned in a sickly sweet tone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow's stomach turned at that. The fact she could sound so kind despite her dictatorial leadership made her feel all the more terrified of her. Suddenly, a cat had appeared sitting on top of the Queen's crown. It was an obese cat, with purple fur and pink stripes and had a large grin. He had yellow eyeballs, small ears, small black claws and long fluffy tail. His grin widens as he gleefully repeated the girl's words. "Well, she simply said that you're a fat, pampered, bad-tempered old tyrant~♪." The cat said as he left out a laugh before he vanished completely. When the words processed the Queen's face turned red as she screamed, "OFF WITH HER HEAD–!!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At her command, hundreds upon thousands of card soldiers rained down on the two girls, aiming to surround the little girl. They were all cheering and shouting, ready to take her to be beheaded while a small, tiny voice said, "It's the Queen's orders! Off with her head~!" Willow was cut off by the girl as the card soldiers cluttered the entire courtroom. No... No...this is wrong. This is all wrong. Willow moved, jumped, trying to catch a glimpse of the little girl. She found her running out of the room with the soldiers and the Queen quickly given chase. The Queen had a mad grin, one filled with insanity. No... This is all wrong! "No, please! Don't hurt her! Don't hurt that little girl!" Willow cried out, even though she knew that no one would hear her. "Don't hurt her! You must stop!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Why...? How did she become this way? How did she become the embodiment of ungovernable, aimless fury? Had no one tried to reason with her? Wasn't there anyone who had tried to stop the Queen and get her to see how and why that what she is doing brings fear to her people? Why is she the way she is?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"If only there had been someone to stop her before she turned out like this..."</em>
</p><p>**********</p><p>Willow let out a gasp as she bolted right out of bed. She took in a breath to calm her pounding. heart as she took in her surroundings. She was back in her room. Not in a courtroom. And the Queen was gone. Willow let out a relieved sigh as she put back on her glasses as she heard Grim say, "Oh, you're awake, Willow~!" The girl looked up and saw Ace and Deuce standing in her doorway, with the former looking pumped. Then she remembered what today was. "Today is the fated day! Come on, let's go." Ace said. "Ah, r-right." Willow said as she quickly put on her shoes and followed the boys out the door.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Drip, drip, drip*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Willow froze when she saw three droplets of ink falling from the sky and landed just in front of her. They slithered through the ground and merged with the now large ink puddle. A low, sultry laugh echoed in her head as she could feel a moist breath blowing in her ear.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Soon. Very soon, your darkest wish will come true...you waste of space.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"ll. Ill. Will!"</p><p>Willow blinked in surprise and let out a gasp when her vision cleared up and sees Ace and Deuce looking at her in concern. "Hey, you alright? You were kinda in a daze." Ace said. Rosebell was flying next to him, staring at her with soft eyes. Willow shook her head to erase those...things from her mind. She adjusted her glasses and smiled kindly. "Y-yes. I'm sorry...I'm okay. Let's go." Willow said. The boys looked at her for a moment before nodding. Continuing their way to the Heartslabyul Dorm.</p><p>Meanwhile, all of the members of Heartslabyul were all gathered in the Rose Maze. They had heard all about a certain freshman planning to come by and challenge their Dorm Leader to a duel. They almost couldn't believe it and wondered if this was some type of joke, albeit an unfunny one. "Hey, did you hear? Someone challenged Dorm Leader Rosehearts to a duel!"</p><p>"THE Dorm Leader?! I can't imagine it. It'll probably be over in a flash."</p><p>"But this is the first challenge he's ever gotten. Let's go watch~."</p><p>As the students discussed the duel in general and how quickly Riddle would end it before it would even begin, Cater and Trey stood off in the sidelines. Cater had also heard the news, but he knew full well who was planning to challenge their Dorm Leader as he stared at Trey in shock. The golden-eyed young man had told him everything. "Acey and Deucey were guided by the Headmaster into challenging Riddle to a duel!? Are you serious?!" He shouted in disbelief.</p><p>"I tried to stop them, though..." Trey said, holding a hand to his head as a small remorseful expression appeared on his face.</p><p>"Geez, now they've done it... I hope this won't turn out for the worst..." Cater said, genuinely worried for his juniors and cute little Willow.</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Sometime later, Ace and the others had arrived at the Rose Maze. He and Deuce walked over the playing field and stood on one side as Riddle stood, arms crossed, on the other. Willow stood in between Trey and Cater among the crowd. Grim was resting ontop on her shoulder while Rosebell was sitting on the other. Crowley broke through the crowd and stood in the centre. In a loud and clear voice, he said, "Now then, I shall be watching over the duel about to take place here in the Heartslabyul Dormitory. The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade. The one who accepted the challenge is the current Dorm Leader Riddle Rosehearts. Now then, please remove the collars in order to start the duel with no handicaps for both sides."</p><p>Riddle shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand. In a flash of light, the collars on both boys' necks vanished completely and they let out a breath as the weight was finally lifted off their shoulders. They can breathe much easier now. "The damn thing's finally off...!" Ace said. Riddle raised a brow at them and smirked. "It will be back on you in a little while, so I'd say you best enjoy it while you can. I almost doubted it when I heard that you had challenged me to a duel. Are you really serious?" He asked them.</p><p>"Of course." Ace said, undeterred by Riddle's cold stare. Deuce nodded in agreement. "We will never challenge you as a joke." He said.</p><p>"Hmph, never mind. Let's get started quickly." Riddle said, wanting to get this duel over with and get back on schedule. "Riddle, what should we do about our afternoon tea?" Cater asked from the sidelines.</p><p>"No problem. Afternoon tea always has to be at exactly 4 PM." Riddle simply stated.</p><p>"But it's already past 3:30..." Cater pointed out as he pulled out his phone to check the time.</p><p>"Do you think I'll be late for anything in my life? I'm pretty sure this will be over quickly." Riddle tells his Diamond as he turned back to the Ace and Spade. "As you can see, I don't have enough time. Taking you on one at a time will be time-consuming, so come at me, both of you." He challenged.</p><p>"You can do it, Dorm Leader! Please settle it quickly~!" The many students of Heartslabyul cheered for their Dorm Leader. At least they were aware of who they were supporting for and wanted to win. Willow glanced at the other students and made her own cheer. A small one. "Go, Ace! Go, Deuce! Do your best!" Trey was the only silent. He had no words to say about any of this.</p><p>"They sound confident." Deuce noted.</p><p>"Ugh, that's so creepy!" Grim said.</p><p>"Relax. We've got Will's plan to fall back on. We can do this." Ace said. Riddle's eyes narrowed and glanced over at the white-haired girl. That's Willow, huh? So she's the one who going to turn his subjects against him? Please, she doesn't even have the same skill level or any magic at all to do such a thing.</p><p><b>"Don't be so sure..." </b>The voice said, whispering in his ear. <b>"She may not have any magic to speak off, but I assure you, she will. And you must be ready to stop her."</b></p><p>"Headmaster, please begin at once." Riddle said.</p><p>"The moment this hand mirror falls to the ground is the signal to start." Crawley said, stepping aside to hold out a small mirror in his hand. He held it high in the air as he looked at his students. "Ready..." His grip loosening and the mirror slowly falling out of his hand.</p><p>
  <b>"Hmmhmmhmm....hahahahaha~."</b>
</p><p>The mirror fell and landed on the grass, shattering it.</p><p>"Fight!"</p><p>The moment he said that Riddle had quickly summoned a large staff and fired a powerful blast of magic. The boys barely had enough time to dodge it. Willow watched the duel with worry. She had faith in her friends with all of her being. However, it was clear as day how big the rift was between them and Riddle. Ace and Deuce were following her plan as best they could. They were even combing their magic to gain some type of advantage against him.</p><p>However, it didn't matter. No matter how hard Ace and Deuce fought or how many magic they knew to use, Riddle seemed to be invincible. A feeling of dread filled Willow to the core. A powerful realisation came to her. Riddle had no restraints, he was at full force. But Ace and Deuce...her beloved friends...they've had their magic seal away for a couple of days. They were getting exhausted now, they had low mana. Eventually, they were getting so fatigued that they could barely stand on their own two feet. "Ace! Deuce!" Willow cried out, wanting to run out to them but Trey quickly pulled her back, holding her close to him.</p><p>"<b>Off With Your Head!!</b>" Riddle shouted as he pointed his staff at them. Before either of them knew it, the wretched collars were back on their necks. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" The Ace and Deuce screamed out.</p><p>"Damn it...! Can he do nothing else but seal other people's magic?!" Ace angrily asked.</p><p>"To think that we couldn't even do anything...!" Deuce said. Once they fell to their knees, Willow quickly ran to them, kneeling beside them and checking them over. "Oh, my dears. Are you alright? You're not hurt too bad? Oh, goodness...It went by so quickly, I didn't even see what happened..." She said.</p><p>"One's magic strength comes from strength of the imagination. The stronger he imagines the results of his magic will be, the more successful it will turn out. Little Rosehearts here has shown how much he has polished his magical skills." Crowley explained as he crossed his arms. He didn't want to say anything, but he had hoped that the two boys would win. Yet the realistic side of him knew that Riddle would be the victor.</p><p>"Ah... The difference in their levels is just too much...!" Grim exclaimed with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Dang it. He's stronger than I thought." Rosebell mumbled to herself.</p><p>"Hmph, that didn't even take <em>5</em> seconds. I'm surprised that you went and challenged me with your skill level. Aren't you embarrassed?" Riddle condescendingly asked. "I knew it. Anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing. It is as Mother said."</p><p><em>'Mother?'</em> Willow asked in thought.</p><p>"...It's true that rules should be protected. But, strictly implementing every single nitpicky rule you can find is called oppression!" Deuce shouted as he struggled to get back up.</p><p>"Huh? There is a punishment for rules that are broken. And I am this dorm's absolute rule. That's why, those who break the rules have no right to complain to me!" Riddle said.</p><p>"But that's... That's wrong! Completely wrong!" Willow said, turning to face Riddle with the bravest face she could muster, but she was shaking in fear. She flinches back when Riddle's silver eyes glared at her.</p><p>
  <b>"Oh~! Now she's stepping up! Riddle, you must give her the ultimate punishment! Now! Beat her! Scar her! Remind her where she belongs."</b>
</p><p>"No one will follow rules that are lenient! What sort of lessons were you given that you can't even understand something so simple as this? You were born from parents who can't even use magic. I'm sure that you didn't receive any good education before you stepped foot in this school. How pathetic, truly." Riddle said. His words were like knives that dug into Willow's heart. Tears burned in her eyes as she took a step back. She was openly sobbing. "But...I...I only..." Deuce and Ace quickly moved her behind them. The red-eyed boy glared daggers at his Dorm Leader. He turned back to see Willow, his blood boil when he saw tears flowing down her face.</p><p>"Damn you...!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ace yelled at the top of his lungs. Before anyone could do anything, Ace rushed towards Riddle and delivered a hard, solid punch at his face. Knocking him down. Everyone gasp and were left speechless at what he did. Even Crowley as he didn't expect this to happen. "Eh...?" Riddle went.</p><p>"Riddle?!" Trey and Cater shouted in shock as they ran over to him while the rest of the students were left in absolute shock.</p><p>"Rosehearts?!" Crowley called out.</p><p>"He... He punched the Dorm Leader?!" The Heartslabyul students exclaimed, aghast.</p><p>"That was a pretty clean right hook!" Grim said with a wide grin on his face. Rosebell smacked his head in anger. "You big idiot, don't approve of this!!" She yelled at him. Reminding him that only magic was allowed in the duel, not physically blows. "A-Ace?!" Deuce shouted. He and Willow were taken aback of Ace's actions. They knew that he wanted nothing more, but they never thought that he would actually do it.</p><p>"Ah, I'm tired. I don't care about you or this duel anymore." Ace said in a harsh tone as he looked down at his Dorm Leader. Riddle was getting back up on his knees. He held his wounded cheek as he looked up at Ace. In shock from the initial hit. "Ouch... Eh? You... punched me...?"</p><p>"Kids aren't their parents' trophies. Your parents aren't the ones who get to decide what you're worth. I finally understand that you being a trashy person isn't your mom or dad's fault at all! You've been in this school for a year. And the one to blame is the bastard you call a friend who did nothing but turn a blind eye to your selfishness!" Ace declared.</p><p>"What are you saying...?" Riddle questioned.</p><p>"And I understand that your mom raised you the way she did, but is <em>"Mama this, Mama that"</em> all you can say?! You're not capable of thinking for yourself!? To hell with that <em>"Red Ruler" </em>bullshit! You're just a baby who happens to be gifted with magic!" Ace shouted at him. Riddle's eyes widen. Ace's harsh words struck him, more painful than when he had hit him. Riddle's heart began to twist as his words began to stir something within him.</p><p><em><b>"Hmmm...you know... he's right. All this time, I thought you were special. But now I see that I was wrong about you. You have no character. You're so boring. A boring little brat...that it's making me sick! You have no real talent. Pfft..hahahaha~!!! Only being able to do what you do now isn't even enough anymore. You are pathetic." </b></em>The voice laughed as it whispered in his ear. Stirring chaos in young Riddle.</p><p>"Baby, you say...? Me...?!" Riddle angrily questioned as he slowly stood up, glaring at Ace. His eyes were wide, full of hate and anger. "You know nothing and yet... You don't know anything about me and yet...!"</p><p>"Yeah, I don't. I don't know a damn thing! Do you think I'd know anything with that attitude of yours? Don't be stupid." Ace told him. Whatever was stirring inside Riddle's soul, had shattered into pieces as the voice laughed in his ear.</p><p>"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! QUIET!!! Mother is right! That’s why <b>I</b> am also right!!" Riddle shouted as he took a step back, his body shaking with rage. The Heartslabyul students all looked at each other before turning their 'Queen'. One student clenched his fist.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Ah~! Yes!! There it is!! That's what I want!! You have great power! But you need more...I can give it to you. You just need to..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!" Trey said, trying to calm his childhood best friend.</p><p>"Clover is right. Any attacks done outside of the duel will nullify your victory! If you continue to do any more than this, you will be breaking the rules!" Crowley said, stepping up to put a stop to this before things got any worse.</p><p>"I agree with the newbie! I've had enough of this, too!"  A Heartslabyul student shouted. Then something flew across the air and towards Riddle. A soft 'crack' and 'splat' could be heard. Riddle's eyes were wide when he saw that an egg was thrown at him. Splattering on his cheek and dripping down his pristine white uniform.</p><p>"What was that...? An egg...? Did someone throw that?" Trey asked. His eyes were wide. Shocked that a student of his dorm would be so bold as to throw an egg at him. "Who threw that egg at me?!" Riddle shouted in rage. His yell made all the students fall completely silent as the horrible realisation fell upon them. They had made a horrible mistake.</p><p><b><em>"A mistake that must be corrected. Your subjects are now turning against you. Your subjects are starting to rebel against you. And who's fault is that? That wretched, magicless girl. She started all this. She poisoned their minds and convince them to abandon you."</em></b> The voice wrapped its shadowy black arms around Riddle, one its hands flatten where his beating heart was. <b><em>"But there's still time to stop her. To stop this. You must put an end to this girl's life and make them finally see that a Queen's rule is eternal."</em></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Crimson Tyrant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"HAHAHAHAHA! You've had enough? I'm the one who's had enough!! No matter how much I warned you, no matter how strict I've gotten, you all kept breaking the rules! Every single one of you... You're all just idiots who think about yourselves! Very well. If no one will admit, then I'll have you all take responsibility! Off with all your heads! <b><em>OFF WITH YOUR HEAD</em></b>!!" Riddle yelled. At his command, collars appeared on the rest of the Heartslabyul students. Every last one of them and all were terrified. "AHHHH!! RUN AWAY!!" "Urk...!! The collar is...!!" Students were screaming as they gripped at their collar.</p><p>"Ahahaha! How's that! Now none of you can raise a hand against me! I knew it. I'm the only one who's right because I protect the rules!" Riddle proclaimed with a mad, sinister smile on his face. Laughing alongside with the shadow.</p><p>"Desist, Rosehearts! Not following the rules is unlike you at all!" Crowley shouted.</p><p>Cater began to back away, turning to Trey. Unfamiliar fear and panic were clear in his eyes. "Trey, this is looking bad... If he uses any more of that magic, he'll..." Trey couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't let him fall deeper into this pit of madness.</p><p>"...Riddle, enough!" Trey shouted.</p><p>"Hey, you! Not everything will go the way you want, you know!? You throwing a tantrum like that is exactly why I called you a baby!" Ace said, not backing down in his reprehension on Riddle. However, his words were fueling Riddle's rage.</p><p>Riddle's face turned completely red as his eyes turned into pinpricks in anger. "Take that back right now! Do you want to get skewered?!"</p><p>"Hell no. Never." Ace said, not backing down. He wasn't going to let himself get pushed around by him any longer.</p><p>"Riddle..! P-please, you have to calm down. You need to stop." Willow said, calling out to Riddle. She had been seeing the shadow grinning madly as it wrapped its arms around Riddle. Whispering something in his ear. With each word it spoke, Riddle seemed to get angrier and angrier. Riddle snapped his attention back to the silver-eyed girl and shouted, "SHUT UP!!! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!! YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMNED THING ABOUT ME!!" Riddle slammed his staff down against the ground, creating a massive shockwave that caused several people to fall off balance as a powerful surge of magic scored the Earth as it made a beeline towards the young girl. ""Willow!!" The boys and Rosebell cried out as they rushed to save her. Willow brought her arms up to defend herself as she braced herself. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*BLAM!!*</em>
  </b>
</p><p>The magic made contact but it bounced off, sputtering into nonexistence. Everyone was shocked and the boys rushed to get to her. Willow had awaited for impact but felt nothing. She slowly opened her eyes and to her complete surprise found Rainier suddenly standing right in front of her. Rainier gripped his magic pen, held out his hand and had conjured a shield to block Riddle's attack. Rainier let out a breath as he stared down at him. "Are you alright, Miss Willow?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of Riddle.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>'WHAT?!'</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"R...Rainier?" Willow asked in confusion. When did he get here? How did he even know that they were here? Ace and Deuce ran over and practically engulfed Willow into a hug. "Will! Oh my God, are you okay?!" Ace shouted. "Are you hurt at all?!" Deuce asked as Trey and Cater ran to join them, looking just as worried.</p><p>"No...no...I'm fine."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You must kill her. Now! Kill her!! Before they overthrow you! Give me what I want and I shall give you my power!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Riddle let out a rage-filled scream as his magic exploded, engulfing him in a tornado of rose petals and crimson streaks of aura. His temper was set ablaze and turned into something else. Something far worse than anyone could've imagined. The Heartslabyul students screamed in terror as they quickly ran away. "This is really getting bad! You guys, get out of here!" Cater shouted at everyone. In a blink of an eye, Heartslabyul fell into ruin.</p><p>The blue sky had turned blackish-purple. Many of the walls were cracked and blacked thorned vines grew between the cracks and began wrapping themselves around the dorm. Wrapping so tightly that they could easily break the building apart. A strong gust of winds blew in, circling and encasing the remaining people in the Rose Maze. The winds were so strong, they pulled the entirety of rose trees out of the ground and held them in place. "Wh-wha–!? All the rose trees in the courtyard are floating...!" Grim exclaimed in fear.</p><p>"What distorted magic...! Does he plan on using that on Ace?!" Deuce shouted, not believing what he was seeing.</p><p>"Rose trees, tear that man's body to shreds!!!" Riddle shouted, pointing at Ace. The rose trees obeyed his command, they contorted and broke apart until they became living, demonic creatures of Riddle's rage. "This is bad! Get out of the way!" Crowley shouted. Moving to try and get the rest of the students out of here before any more chaos ensued. The demonic rose trees extended their branches and shot them out to grab hold of Ace to rip his body to pieces and use him to help paint the roses. Willow let out a gasp as she gripped Ace's arms, trying to push him in the direction of the running students. "Ace, hurry up and run away!" She cried.</p><p>Rainier ran to meet with the branches and moved to intercept them with his magic. He wielded his magic pen like a sword and slashed at the air, a wave of gentle blue magic shot out and cut the branches to ribbons. He moved to cut them down but they caught him off guard when the rose trees burrowed their branches down to the Earth and the white-haired young teen's eyes followed and let out a gasp when he saw they were going to Ace and Willow. "No!" He yelled as he shot out his hand in a futile attempt to reach them.</p><p>Ace saw the branches burst out of the ground. "Willow!" Rosebell shouted as she flew and stood in between her friends and the tree branches. She had her arms outstretched in front of them to protect them. Ace's eyes widened and pulled Willow in a protective hug, using himself as a shield as the branches closed on them.</p><p>Then, a split second later, a white light surrounded the two. Card symbols sparkled as they floated in the air around them. Riddle's eyes widened as he staggered back. "This is...?!" Riddle breathed out. Rainier swiftly turned back, expecting to see the rose trees again but instead found large piles of playing cards at his feet. Ace looked up cautiously and quickly saw that they were okay. "H-huh...? We're alive...? What are these?! Cards...!?" Ace frantically asked as he saw the playing cards on the ground.</p><p>"What...what happened?" Willow asked. She a choked sob and welcomed the incoming hug from her little fairy. Rosebell shed a few tears as she hugged her cheek. She and the others looked back and saw that the rest of the rose trees that responded to Riddle's command and saw that they were turned into playing cards. "All the rose trees turned into cards! This is..." Deuce began to say before Trey ran up to stand in between them. "Riddle, enough already!" Trey shouted.</p><p>Cater stared at the playing in cards in great surprised as he recognised what this type of magic was as the card symbols disappeared. "It's Trey's Doodle Suit!? Eh, but how...?" He asked as he looked up at his friend. Grim ran over and climbed up on to Willow's shoulder, pointing his and the other boys' necks. "The collars restricting our magic is gone!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"I told you, right? My Doodle Suit can change any given situation for a short amount of time. That's why, I changed Riddle's magic to be replaced with mine." Trey explained. He never took his eyes off Riddle. No more. He wasn't going to back down. He wasn't going to run away. He was going to stand his ground and tell his best friend exactly what he needed to hear. This time, he was going to save him.</p><p>"No way... Is that even possible?! That's like a cheat, isn't it?" Cater asked.</p><p>"Ugh... Off With Your Head!" Riddle shouted as he pointed his staff at Trey, aiming to seal his magic away. But when he shot out his magic, playing cards were the only things that flew. Riddle stares with wide eyes. Refusing to believe this was happening. "I said, off with your head! Why are cards coming out?!"</p><p>"Stop that, Riddle. You're only setting yourself up for destruction. Look at everyone's faces!" Trey shouted, pointing over at the few remaining students that were left behind. They were completely horrified. They were shaking uncontrollably as they looked at Riddle. There was once a time where they had seen Riddle as a respectable leader, however, over time when Riddle began to show his cruel, tyrannical behaviour, all they saw now...was a monster.</p><p>"He was serious about skewering him..."</p><p>"That's going too far..."</p><p>"He... He's a monster...!"</p><p>Riddle's body shook as he looked down at his hands. His eyes were wide. "Hah...? My magic was overwritten by Trey's...? Does that mean that his magic is stronger than mine...?" Riddle asks himself.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hahahahahaa... Such a pathetic little weakling. Of course, Trey's stronger than you. He's always been stronger than you. You <span class="u">are</span> a monster...but you're <span class="u">my</span> monster and only I can get you anything you could ever want."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"There's no way that's true! Riddle, calm down and listen to what they're saying." Trey said, desperately trying to reach out to him.</p><p>"Are you saying that I'm wrong, too? Even after I did my best to protect all those strict rules?! Even after I've endured so, so, so many things! I won't... I will never... I will never believe it!!!!!" Riddle shouted, fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill. The area was beginning to get unstable as the ground was shaking and the wind was beginning to get stronger. Rainier stood strong to keep his balance as he looked up at Riddle. This wasn't good. He had to stop this- stop that <em>thing</em>- somehow...but how? How should he stop that shadow when it's so deeply attached to Riddle?</p><p>"You mustn't, Rosehearts! If you use your magic further, your magic jewel will become tainted with Blot!" Crowley shouted, warning the teen. Willow looked over at her Headmaster in confusion at what he said. Blot? What was that?</p><p>"I am...! I ALONE AM–!!! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS RIGHT!!!!" Riddle screamed as his face became completely red once more.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Become my puppet of Despair, Riddle."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"RIDDLE!!" Trey shouted. Trey quickly ran to reach over to him with Rainier calling him to stop and chase after him. Trey couldn't even get within five feet of Riddle before a powerful gust of wind erupted and blasted Trey away, knocking him back to Rainier. The white-haired boy held Trey as they were both knocked to the ground, far away from the roaring tornado that consumed Riddle. Willow shivered when she heard psychotic laughter echoing loudly in the Rose Garden as a black substance appeared high above the tornado, falling directly in the centre.</p><p>The winds and the tornado died down, and just when things began to calm down, the feeling hadn't lasted long as the group were wide-eyed in shock when they saw Riddle. As well as the massive beast standing behind him. It was similar to the Ink Ghoul that the three freshmen faced in the mines, however, this one was holding a rose tree and held the appearance of stitched-up ghoul of the Queen of Hearts. Riddle had changed completely.</p><p>His skin had become deathly pale. His silver eyes turned crimson red and wore a tattered red and black dress-like outfit with black leather belts wrapped crisscrossed on his torso and black playing cards falling down to floor-level, tight black pants and black knee-high boots. A ring of white roses was around his waist with black ink straining them. An inky heart-shaped choker was around his neck, long black inked gloves and an inky black crown was placed on his head. A heart-shaped see-through patch was placed on his right eye with a crimson flame shooting out from his right eye.</p><p>Willow suddenly felt all the strength in her body leave as she fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide and could barely breathe. Seeing him like this now...feeling the pain she heard from his voice, she didn't know what to even think. "He's... he's emanating an exceptionally dark aura!" Willow said.</p><p>Riddle spread a wide grin as he let out an unhinged laugh. His voice was hollow and distorted. He was...completely and utterly insane. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! I do not need anyone who defies me in my world. I am my world's absolute ruler. My world itself submits to me! I will not tolerate any answer aside from, <em>"Yes, Lord Riddle."</em>!! It's off with the heads of everyone who defies me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Kill her.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Riddle raised his hand and the Ink Ghoul brought up its rose tree and targeted Willow. Rainier snapped his head over to her and knew what he was attempting to do. "NO! You will not hurt her!!" Rainier shouted as he used a speed spell to rush towards Willow. He stood in front of her and raise his magic pen just as the Ink Ghoul brought down the rose tree and created a shield to protect her and the rest of the people around them.</p><p>"Willow!!" Ace, Deuce, Trey and Cater yelled. Running to them. Willow was left in shock as she looked up at the pointed eared boy. Rainier held an arm out behind him and placed it on her shoulder. "Do not worry...I won't allow any more harm to come to you. I promise." Rainier strongly stated, glaring at Riddle.</p><p>"Wh...what-?"</p><p>"Willow!" Before the girl could even ask about what he meant, she was pulled into a hug by Ace and Deuce. As the four boys were asking if she was okay, they all turned to Crowley as he loudly exclaimed, "Ah, how could this happen?! How could I let a student go into Overblot while I am here?"</p><p>What?</p><p>"What the hell is Overblot? That guy's turned completely evil now, look...!" Grim asked him.</p><p>"Overblot is the one situation that all magicians should avoid. Right now, he has been enveloped by so much negative energy that he's lost control over his emotions and magic." Crowley explained. Willow let out a small gasp and turned back to Riddle. She couldn't see that shadow anymore but she knew that that thing was the one responsible, or at least partially responsible, for Riddle's drastic transformation.</p><p>"I don't really get it, though?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Me, too!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Ah, geez! In other words, it's like an evil villain berserker mode!" Cater shouted at them.</p><p>"If this goes on, Riddle's life will be in danger!" Trey shouted.</p><p>"His life??!!" Grim exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"No!" Willow cried out, getting back up on her feet. Crowley went over and pulled his female student back, motioning for her to go with the other students. "The other students' lives takes more priority. I'll go help with the evacuation! Rosehearts must come to his senses before his magic consumes him." He said. "Losing his life is an absolute bad scenario, but even worse is... In any case, you boys go get the rest of the staff and dorm heads to help control the situation–."</p><p>"We have to save Riddle!" Willow said.</p><p>"TAKE THIS!!!"  Ace shouted as he took out his magic pen as blasted a huge gust of wind at Riddle. Hitting him head-on and shocking the others. "EH?!" Trey, Cater, and Crowley shouted.</p><p>"COME FORTH, CAULDRON!"  Deuce yelled out as he pointed his magic pen up towards the sky. In a puff of smoke, a large cauldron manifested and fell on top of Riddle, striking his right shoulder, making him cry out. Not wanting to be left out of the actions, Grim breathed out fire. Riddle growled in anger as he brought up his arms and blocked the flames, but they did, left a mark on him. If looks could kill, the glare that Riddle was throwing at the fools who dared attack him.</p><p>"You insolent little...! What are you doing!?" Riddle shouted.</p><p>"H-h-hey, what are you guys up to?!" Cater questioned, baffled at what they were even thinking.</p><p>"That guy will be in danger if we leave him like that!" Grim tells him.</p><p>"I don't really want him to go out that way. Plus..." Deuce said, trailing off.</p><p>"I still haven't heard him say <em>"It's all my fault, I'm sorry"</em> to me!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"You guys..." Trey said. A hand was placed on his shoulder and looked to see Rainier giving him an encouraging expression. He gave a gentle smile as he said, "You seem to truly care deeply about Sir Rosehearts. Forgive me, but battling him is the only way for us to save him." Trey tensed up as he felt a lump in his throat. He glanced back at his best friend, hurting to see just how far he had fallen, before turning back Rainier with a more confident look and nodded. "Got it! I can overwrite Riddle's magic for a short time. When that happens, I'll leave it in your care. Headmaster, please escort the others to safety." Trey said as he, Rainier, Ace, Deuce and Grim stood their ground to fight Riddle.</p><p>"Wait a minute, you boys! That is dangerous!" Crowley shouted. He didn't want any more of his students to get involved in this and he'll be damned before he lets them get hurt.</p><p>"He's right! What are you saying, Trey? There's no way you can win against Riddle!" Cater shouted.</p><p>"But...but we have to try!" Willow said, running out of Crowley's hold and going to her friends, ignoring Crowley and Cater calling out to her. Rosebell looked around and saw several untouched roses on the ground and used her magic to lift them up, bringing them with her as she flew to join her side.</p><p>"It's too lame to keep losing to people we challenge!" Ace said.</p><p>"It's totally not cool at all!" Grim shouted in agreement.</p><p>"This is the only way I can think of to make him come back to his senses." Deuce said, cracking his knuckles, prepping himself for a brawl.</p><p>"We must get Riddle back." Willow said.</p><p>"Yeah... I can't lose him yet. I... There's something I still have to tell him!" Trey said with a serious stare. No matter what...no matter what happens now, Trey was going to save him. He was going to be the friend he should've been all those years ago. He wasn't going to leave him anymore. Willow looked at her friends and a plan was forming in her head.</p><p>Now that she had seen all of their magic, including Riddle's, she believed that she had something that might work. "Let's combine our powers and stop Dorm Head Riddle!" She said. Cater scratched the back of his neck and groaned. "Ah, damn it! I get it already. There's really no other way, huh!" He said as he went over to stand beside them, bringing out his magic pen. Crowley let out an audible gasp and sputtered to argue against this, but he knew that nothing he said now would change their minds. He let out a gruff sigh and begrudgingly nodded in agreement. "Ah, good grief... I'll return as soon as I escort the others to safety, so please stay safe until then, all of you!" Crowley said as he quickly got to work in getting the remaining students out of the maze.</p><p>"Every single one of you are getting ahead of yourselves... Off With Your Heads!" Riddle shouted in the air as the force of his magic blasted out luckily Rainier blocked it with another shield. He held up his magic pen and focus his energy. His pen lit up and a light blue aura appeared on the pen, morphing into the shape of a blade. "Sir Rosehearts's body won't last much longer. We have to stop him quickly or else... Let's go." Rainier said as he leads the change of the others.</p><p>Willow carefully moved around and directed the attacks and positions of the boys. She moved to distract Riddle to keep his attention on her, which wasn't too hard, as he had this sudden vendetta against her.<b> Kill her. </b>Riddle's eyes bore into her full of unfamiliar hatred and anger. He let out a roar as the patched Queen of Hearts Ink Ghoul raised its rose tee and slammed it down. Willow let out a yell as she jumped to avoid it but debris of the tree ignited as bits of the rose petals flew out and cut into her arms, the palms of her hands, one slashing her cheek. While she kept him distracted, Ace, Deuce, Cater, and Grim were attacking Riddle with their magic.</p><p>Rainier steading his magic sword, holding it like a lance and charged at Riddle, delivering two strikes. Rosebell moved in with her flowers and circled rapidly around Riddle. She ground a couple of petals to dust and infused it with her magic then blew it into Riddle's eyes. The crimson-eyed boy cried out as he tried to rub the dust out. "Riddle! Over here! Look at me!!" Willow called out, waving her arms.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Kill her.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Willow wasn't fast enough to dodge it as the rose tree hit her, knocking her back. Fortunately, Trey had caught her before she hit the ground. Willow let out a gasp as she gripped her abdomen. The pain she was felt was so excruciating...it was far worse than what she had ever experienced before. Regardless... "Willow!" Trey said as he steadied her. His eyes were filled with worry as Willow began to cough. "Are you okay?" He asked. "Y-. Y-yes, I'm f-fine..." Willow coughed as she looked back at Riddle. The pain that he must be feeling was much, much worse. "But...we should worry more about Riddle."</p><p>Rainier changed his sword into a bow and fired a barrage of arrows at the Crimson Ruler. The Ink Ghoul moved to protect him from the arrows but a few past through. Ace, Deuce, Cater and Grim continued their attacks while Rosebell prepared her own tactics of distracting him. However, they quickly stopped when Riddle began to gather his magic, a small tornado was building up once again. He was preparing something big. Rainier caught on right away and shouted, "All of you, get behind me!" The boys and fairy ran behind him and Rainier conjured up another shield that encased them and made one for Trey and Willow.</p><p>Riddle roared in anger as he delivered powerful blows to the shield, but it was able to hold out long enough for the attack to pass. Rainier brought down his shields as he turns to check on his comrades. "Is there a limit to this guy's magic?" Ace asked, panting for breath.</p><p>"I'm the only one who's always right!! If not, then all that I've worked for was...!!" Riddle shouted.</p><p>"Riddle..." Trey said.</p><p>"Trey, concentrate! If you let your guard down, this won't end!" Cater shouted.</p><p>"Sorry!!"</p><p>"Do not lose hope, my friends! We can still save him!" Rainier said.</p><p>"He's right. Deuce, summoned your cauldron over Riddle's head." Willow said.</p><p>"On it!!" Deuce point his magic pen to the sky and summoned the cauldron, forcing it down on Riddle's head.</p><p>"Ace! Cater! Winds!" Willow said. The boys gave each other a curt nod and held their magic pens to each other and created a powerful windstorm, forcing Riddle down to the ground. Grim and Rosebell glanced at each other for a moment. They gave a nod and rushed forward. Rosebell muttered a small chant and sent a flurry of pink rose petals while Grim blew flames. The petals touched the flames, but they weren’t burned. Instead, they absorb the flames and surrounded Riddle, scaring him and keeping him pinned down.</p><p>Rainier brought his magic pen to him and concentrated while Trey kept using his<b> Doodle Suit</b> on Riddle. Rainier turned it back into a sword and rushed to strike Riddle through his heart. But he wasn't aiming to hurt <em>him</em>.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"AAAAAAAUUUGHHHH!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He was aiming for the demon who was controlling him. Its scream was only heard by him and Willow. Rainier jumped back to rejoin his comrades. They took a breath as the Ink Ghoul collapsing to its knees with Riddle following suit. His eyes were wide now...but now they were filling with pitch black, inky tears. "I was... wrong...? That’s not true... Is it...? Mother..." Riddle said.</p><p>"Riddle!" Willow called. Before anyone could stop her, she broke into a sprint towards the Crimson ruler. Rosebell took note of Riddle's weakest point and used a bit of summoning magic to bring the ghost camera, pointing it at him. Riddle glanced up and saw Willow running towards him. Her arms were outstretched to reach him. He was breathing rapidly as the shadow's voice yelling, screaming in his head.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"NO!!! KILL HER. KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILLHERKILLHERKILLHE-!!!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Rosebell took the picture just as Willow rushed to him and wrapped her arms around Riddle, holding him close. Like a mother holding her child to comfort them. And soon a white light engulfed the both of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Riddle's Tender Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p></p>
      <div class="bbVIQb">
        <p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCFmOBwVKto">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCFmOBwVKto</a> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="bbVIQb">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="bbVIQb">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="bbVIQb">
        <p>
          <em>"....O-ow...my head." Willow mumbled to herself as she slowly rose up from the ground, sitting on her head as she held her head. She adjusted her glasses and let out a fearful gasp. "Riddle!" She cried out. She sprung back to her feet, frantically looking for the silver-eyed boy but halted in her search when quickly took notice of her surroundings. A dining room? Was this...another dream? Willow gave herself a tiny pinch and flinched. Nope, she felt that one. Where was she? And more importantly, where was Riddle? She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see an adorable little boy coming in to take a seat on the dining table. Her eyes widened in shock as she took in his face.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="bbVIQb">
        <p></p>
        <div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
          <p>
            <em>"R...Riddle?" She softly said. She was about to walk over to him when a cold chill overtake her body as a woman walked right through her and walked to Riddle's side. Gently cupping his cheek and smiling down at him like he was the most angelic being in the world while carrying a small cake for him. "Congratulations on your 8th birthday, Riddle." The woman said with a bright smile. She set down the cake in front of him. "For this year, your birthday cake is a sugar-free one filled with nuts. It's made from soy flour with lots of lecithin since it's good for the brain."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>'That woman...is she-?'</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Thank you, Mama. But, um, I..." Riddle began to say. He looked very hesitant for his next words, but he still looked up at his mother with hopeful eyes and a tiny smile. "Just once is okay, but... I want to eat a tart filled with lots of red strawberries..." He was so hopeful and it was a very innocent request. But his mother let out a gasp and looked like he had spouted out complete blasphemy. "My, how can you say that! Desserts filled with sugar like that is basically like poison for the body. Just one slice will make you exceed your quota of calorie consumption." She said as she brought the cake closer to him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Come now, this one is filled with docosahexaenoic acid and icosapentaenoic acid. It's much healthier." She stopped as she stepped back, turning away from Riddle as she began to go into some deep thinking. "Ah, but the recommended calorie intake for an 8-year old is... It's only 600kcal for one meal, so don't eat more than 100 grams, understood?" She asked, turning back to her child. "Am I understood?"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Riddle's smile dropped and hung his head. He nodded his head. "... Yes, Mama..."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I've always wanted to eat tarts filled with red strawberries. Just like the one displayed on the shop window of the bakery that we pass by." The dining room suddenly faded and now Willow found herself in a black room. It was cold, dark, and black...void of any life. Laughter. And light. Willow looked to her right and saw Riddle standing beside her. He was out of the Overblot stage and was back to normal.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow was about to reach out to him but he quickly faded away and the dining room returned. However, the scene was different. Riddle was sitting at the table but this time he had several textbooks and paper with him. From what Willow could tell they were pretty advanced. His mother was hovering over him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"That is all for your lessons on classical magic. Read the next 50 pages required for your next magic lessons tomorrow. Now then, you have 1 hour for yourself before your next lesson begins." His mother said.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>'This is what Riddle had to do every single day...? He never had a small break from this?' Willow thought.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Yes, Mother." Riddle said. He wasn't smiling at all. His mother, however, was smiling brightly. She gave Riddle a gentle pat on the head and began to walk away. "Mother has something to take care of for a while, so I will see you in one hour." Willow stepped to the side as she watched Riddle's mother walked out of the room. She turned back to the poor little boy and her heart tightened when she saw him trying not to cry and he pulled one of the textbooks closer.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I was always surrounded by lessons I had to finish. If it was possible, they would have extended my lessons longer. But, something like that was "normal" for me." She heard Riddle say. Willow's heart was breaking. Riddle was never given the chance to live like a normal child. No friends. No laughter. ...no love. Instead, it's like those things were taken away from the second he was born. Riddle had spent the entirety of his "childhood" studying day after day. Day in, day out. Willow took a seat beside Riddle.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Though she knew he couldn't see or hear, she had to be by him. She stayed by him as time sped on through. She watched in silence, seeing him study, and study, and study. But then something came to change that. Willow and Riddle were caught by the surprise when they heard something taping the window behind them. "... Someone's knocking on the window." Young Riddle stood up from his seat and went to open the window. Willow followed and saw even more surprised to see Trey and Che'nya as children standing outside.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"This must be when they all first met." Willow said.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Oh, he noticed us!" Trey said with a smile. Che'nya let out a laugh and began to jump around while waving his arms. "Hey, hey~ Let's play together~!" Naturally, Riddle was startled by the sudden appearance of these two boys and shrank down to the floor, staring at them. Oh, dear...it seems he was such a shy little boy too...</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Who are you?" Riddle tentatively asked, slowly shrinking away from them. Che'nya gave a cheerful laugh as he introduced themselves. "I'm Che'nya~. And this one's Trey~. Let's play croquet together!" He said. Even back then the neko's smile never faded from his face. Willow noticed Riddle's eyes had lit up at the thought of playing croquet but then that light faded and hung his head. "Eh... Th-that's impossible... I'm doing self-study right now, so..." He said, pointing the many books he had on the table. Trey and Che'nya looked over to see, but Che'nya gave another laugh.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Self-study? Grandad told me that what you want to study is up to you, so you can just do it whenever~." Che'nya said in a matter-of-fact tone.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Won't you come down just for a bit?" Trey asked him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Riddle was hesitant. He didn't want to disobey his mother at all and have her see in a different light...but at the same time, he wanted a chance, even if was just for a day to go and have fun like every other kid. He looks back at his books and then slowly back to the two Boys. "... I-if it's only for a while..." He said. Trey and Che'nya spread a smile and were more than welcome to invite Riddle into their game. "Can I ask you for your name?" Trey asked him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I-it's Riddle... Riddle Rosehearts." He said. Riddle climbed through the window, Willow had to restrain herself from holding him as she could touch him, and ran off to play with his new friends. Willow watched him run off as the world around her faded away and she was back in that cold room. She saw that Riddle was standing before her now but with his back facing her. Somehow, she knew he was smiling. "Playing with Trey and Che'nya was very fun. We played a lot of things I didn't know how to play. The both of them taught me a lot. During my one hour of free time, I always snuck out of my room without my mother's knowledge." He said.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow walked over to him, wanting to hold him. Wanting to say something to him. But the moment she touched his shoulder, he vanished and she was placed outside. It was a new day as she watched Riddle, now with a huge smile, leaping from the window and going off to play with Trey and Che'nya, who at this point, have considered each other as best friends.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow could see just how happy Riddle was as a child....how happy he was when he finally experienced freedom. Playing croquet and all sorts of games. He didn't know how to play most of them and was horrible at them. Even so, Trey and Che'nya was there to teach him and Riddle had more fun than he ever experienced. The one thing that they had taught him how to do was teaching how to be a child. How to have fun. How to laugh and smile. Willow knew that these memories were very special to Riddle. The happiest days of his otherwise confined, scheduled life.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>'He has such an adorable smile.' Willow thought.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow sat down next to Riddle as the boys sat in a circle, laughing and talking as they usually did. When the topic of sweets came up and when Trey and Che'nya announced what their favourite was, Riddle shyly admitted that he never ate any real sweets but would love nothing more than to eat a strawberry tart one day.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"You've never eaten a strawberry tart, Riddle?!" Che'nya asked in shock. Looking at Riddle like he had gone insane.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Riddle nodded. "Yeah. Mother says it's poison for the body, so I'm not allowed to eat them."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Trey tilted his head and gave a small laugh. "Well, of course, it's bad if you eat too much. Hey, I live in a bakery, so let's go and have some right now~." He said, getting up to his feet. Che'nya laughed as he bounced too and began tugging at Riddle's arm to get him to follow them. Up until now, the boys were confined into playing in Riddle's backyard. The young boy had never left the grounds before for anything other than school. So of course, Riddle was extremely hesitant. "Eh? Ah, but..."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Just one slice will be fine." Trey tells him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I wanna eat a whole one~!" Che'nya happily exclaimed as he threw his arms out. Just one. Just one slice of a strawberry tart was all Riddle could ever want. To eat one would satisfy him for a lifetime. The chance was far too tempting to resist and so he agreed. He got up and ran with the boys to Trey's family bakery. Willow stood up once the scene faded away with Riddle returning to her side. He was smiling again, even letting out a laugh as he recalled the day when he ate a strawberry tart for the first time.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"The bright red strawberry tart on top of that white plate... To me, it looked more dazzling than any kind of jewel I've seen." Riddle said. The scene changed, this time with Riddle staying with her, to show his younger self sitting with Trey and Che'nya as Trey's mother brought them each a plat of strawberry tart. The look on Riddle's face upon seeing one had Willow's heart swell. He was such a sweet, innocent child. Especially the pure expression on his face when he took that first bite. "The one bite I took was so sweet, and it was so delicious unlike anything I've ever tasted before... I finished the entire slice while savouring every bite." Riddle said, giving a small laugh. Willow turned to him with saddened eyes. He was so happy. She was about to reach for his hand when she let out a frightful gasp as the world has suddenly got black and went silent. Abruptly ending the scene completely.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I lost track of time..."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>*Play music*</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I know I can't take one more step towards you<br/>'Cause all that's waiting is regret<br/>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore<br/>You lost the love I loved the most</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"Riddle?! Riddle!!" Willow cried out. Searching around for him. He can't be left alone. He should never be alone. She had to find him. She needed to find him. Willow kept calling out his name, praying, hoping he would respond so she could know where he was. She took one step as she attempted to run and find him.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>*SLAP!*</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow froze when she heard that. Her eyes widened when she heard a child crying. Before she could respond, the scene changed. She was back inside the Rosehearts' family dining room and what she found made her want to break down crying and protect the sweetest child she'd ever seen. Willow saw Riddle sitting on his knees, crying as he held his stinging cheek. His mother standing above him with her still raised hand. She was shaking uncontrollably as she looked so betrayed at her only son.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>I learned to live half alive</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>And now you want me one more time</em>
            <br/>
          </p>
          <div class="ujudUb">
            <p></p>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>And who do you think you are?</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>Running around leaving scars</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>Collecting your jar of hearts</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>And tearing love apart</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>You're gonna catch a cold</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>From the ice inside your soul</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>So don't come back for me</em>
              </p>
            </div>
            <div>
              <p>
                <em>Who do you think you are?</em>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <p>
            <em>"How could you! Not only did you skip your self-study, but you also ate something so sugary?! So those two tempted you into doing it? I shall never allow you to play with the both of them again!" She yelled at him. Acting as though he had committed the most inexcusable sin. Riddle sniffed, tears streaming down his face as he looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother! I'll never do it again, so please forgive me...!"</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow's eyes went wide. Her heart had shut down as she watched the scene before her play.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>
              <b>"Mommy...! Daddy...!! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I'll be good!"</b>
            </em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Tears now were flowing freely from her eyes. They were the same.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Riddle's mother got angry again and slapped him once more, yelling, "Quiet! You're the one at fault because you broke the rules." She took a breath as she turned away from him. Not bothering or caring enough to comfort her crying child. "Ah, I knew I shouldn't have given him time for himself. He must be trained more to become more perfect..."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Riddle. It was pointless as she just went through him, but she was adamant to hold him and comfort him. He had been all alone this whole time with another friend to help him. She knew full well how painful this was. She knew. She understood. Soon the crying boy faded away, along with his mother and the room itself, sending her back to the cold, empty voice. But nearby Willow saw a small glimmer of light. Without wasting another second, Willow ran towards it. Upon arrival, more tears fell and her heart broke apart when she saw Riddle sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and burying his face in his arms.</em>
          </p>
          <p>"I broke the rules, so even those fun times were taken away from me. That's why, I had to listen to every rule that Mother said. Because my Mother, who was known by everyone in town, will always be right." Riddle said. Willow slowly approached him and sank to his level.</p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="bbVIQb">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ujudUb">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>I hear you're asking all around</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>If I am anywhere to be found</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>But I have grown too strong</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>To ever fall back in your arms</em>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="ujudUb">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>I've learned to live half alive</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>And now you want me one more time</em>
                </p>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
          <div class="bbVIQb">
            <p></p>
            <div class="ujudUb u7wWjf">
              <p></p>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>And who do you think you are?</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>Running around leaving scars</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>Collecting your jar of hearts</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>And tearing love apart</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>You're gonna catch a cold</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>From the ice inside your soul</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>So don't come back for me</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <div>
                <p>
                  <em>Who do you think you are?</em>
                </p>
              </div>
              <p>
                <em>"But, you know, Mama... I wonder why? For some reason, my heart feels so heavy... I want to eat a lot of tarts even if it's only on my birthday. I want to play outside a lot... I want to make lots more friends. Please tell me, Mama... What rule should I follow to make this sadness disappear...?" Riddle questioned his mother as he began to cry. He shot up head when he felt arms wrapped around him. But these arms were warm and gentle. Nothing like he had felt for the past several months.</em>
              </p>
            </div>
          </div>
          <p>
            <em>"Being friendly and kind. No rules. No conditions. It's okay, everything fine now. There's nothing to hurt you anymore. You're free, and I won't allow anyone to punish you." Willow told him as she held him tight. "But it was painful, wasn't it. It hurt. To all alone with no one to turn to for help...but all that changes today." Willow pulled away to look at him. She gently cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>"I was like you once. I was a bird trapped in a stoned cage with no apparent exit in such a place. I tried to follow the many rules my parents enforced as closely as possible. To be the perfect daughter for them. Someone they can be proud of and love again... but..." Willow paused. She took a breath and shook her head. She then gave Riddle the most gentle smile.</em>
          </p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="ujudUb xpdxpnd">
            <p>
              <em>And it took so long just to feel all right<br/>Remember how to put back the light in my eyes<br/>I wish I had missed<br/>The first time that we kissed<br/>'Cause you've broke all your promises<br/>And now you're back<br/>But you don't get to get me back</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <div class="ujudUb WRZytc xpdxpnd">
            <p>
              <em>And who do you think you are<br/>Running around leaving scars<br/>Collecting your jar of hearts<br/>And tearing love apart</em>
            </p>
          </div>
          <p>
            <em>"I understand how you must've felt that day...which is why I know now, that instead of being perfect, why not just be yourself. No one in this world is perfect. Everyone has their flaws and imperfections. Everyone has their dreams, wants and needs. Even you, and there's nothing wrong with that. Being <span class="">Perfection only puts pressure on yourself. </span>Instead of focusing on being perfect, you should focus on being your best. In this way, you can gradually improve yourself, make and learn from mistakes and let others appreciate your progress. Remember being yourself is more important than being perfect."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Willow reached out and took his hands into hers. She squeezed them tight and laced her fingers with his. She leaned in to press her forehead against his and kindly said, "Today is a new day. Trey, Cater, Deuce and Ace are all here for you...they're not going anywhere. And neither am I. Riddle, if it's alright with you, I want us to be friends."</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Tears began to flow more freely from Riddle's eyes and snatched his hands back. He lunged at Willow and wrapped his arms around her. Hugging her close as he cried on her shoulder. He held her so tightly that if he were to let go even for a moment, then she would be swallowed by the darkness. </em>
            <em>Willow choked back a sob as she hugged him back. She made a promise to him. No matter what...even if she were to face his mother someday, she would be right there to protect him. She will forever protect that smile. She'll never allow any harm to come to it.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>You're gonna catch a cold<br/>From the ice inside your soul<br/>So don't come back for me<br/>Don't come back at all<br/>Who do you think you are?<br/>Who do you think you are?<br/>Who do you think you are?</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>As he held her, a sudden wave of memories went through him. He saw a door slamming shut, loud enough to hurt his ears. He saw he was in a room. A room that was cold and barely lit with only a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. From what he could tell it was some type of basement. Then he heard soft sobbing coming from behind him. He turned and to his horror, saw a little girl, no older than 7 with white hair, kneeling against a wall with h</em>
            <em>er left wrist was handcuffed on the pipes.</em>
            <em> She was covered in bruises and cuts, some were even fresh.</em>
          </p>
          <p>
            <em>Riddle held her even tighter when it was over as a white light shined from above them. Encasing them in its warm rays. Then they vanished.</em>
          </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Forgiveness and Reconciliation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Riddle!"</em>
</p><p>Willow woke up with a jolt as she found her back in the Rose Maze. She woke was breathing heavily as cold sweat ran down her face. She awoke to find Trey and the others running towards them with worried expressions. She immediately thought about Riddle and turned to find him, only to see him, back to his normal self, lying beside her. Their hands tightly grasping each other. "Riddle!" Willow called out as she moved closer to wake him up. Riddle's brows furrowed before he too woke up with a jolt. Willow kept him steady as he sat on his knees as he took in his surroundings. The destruction of his arrogance and madness had left behind.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness. Thank goodness, you're awake." Willow said, breathing a huge sigh of relief. She gave a soft giggle when Rosebell flew for a hug. The brown-haired fairy was nearly bawling as she hugged her cheek. "I was so worried about you! Please don't scare me like that again!" Rosebell sobbed.</p><p>"I'm okay, Rosebell. I'm fine." Willow said as tries to calm her down.</p><p>"I totally panicked... I don't know what we'd have done if you didn't wake up...!" Cater said. Riddle's eyes gazed over the ruined maze, the cracks of his dorm, the state of his dorm members and...he turned to Willow and saw the wounds he had inflicted on her. His eyes began to widen as tears swelled within them. He suddenly found it very hard to breath. "What in the world... have I done...?" He questioned.</p><p>"What a relief. You've gained consciousness again." Crowley said, relieved that his students were okay.</p><p>"You don't have to think about anything right now. Sleep." Trey said, kneeling beside Riddle and placing a comforting hand on his back, ready to comfort him at any chance might bring. Willow squeezes Riddle's hand and agrees. "He's right, we have to get you to bed. Do you know the way to the infirmary, Trey?" Willow asks the green-haired senior to which Trey nodded.</p><p>"It's 'cause you spoil him like that that he throws tantrums when he gets scolded! What he did was no joke, y'know? Will and I almost died there." Ace said. Rainier placed a hand on his shoulder and tries to pull him back. "Hush now, please. You can be upset later." The deep-blue eyed boy gently tells him.</p><p>"Indeed, it was no joke." Deuce said.</p><p>"Geez, you can't go wild just 'cause you need to release stress, yanno?" Grim said, crossing his arms.</p><p>"You hush up, cat!" Rosebell scolded.</p><p>"... I... I really wanted to eat that marron tart, too..." Riddle said in a very soft, gentle voice. Making everyone look at him in both surprise and confusion, especially Ace who was angry at Riddle the most. "Eh?"</p><p>"I like white roses, too. And pink flamingos are totally fine... And I prefer honey over sugar in tea. I actually like milk tea more than lemon tea... I wanted to talk with everyone after meals a lot, too..." Riddle says, tears silently falling from his eyes as reality began to sink in. What had he done? What had he become? How could he...? No...this wasn't like him. This wasn't like him at all.</p><p>"Riddle...?" Trey asked, amazed at what he was hearing. He had never heard any of this before. Ever. But now he knew. He now knew of that Riddle, of all people, hated those over the top rules. All he ever wanted was to enjoy everything with everyone. To experience the same happiness that he and Che'nya showed him. He wanted to be free. Riddle looked up at Trey, trying to see his best friend through his teary vision. "I've always... Always wanted to play with you more, Trey..." Willow looked at Riddle with sad eyes and was about to comfort him when the silver-eyed suddenly lunged at her. Wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him as he begins to cry. Willow was caught by complete surprise by this action but relaxed as returned his hug tenfold, letting him cry out all of the negativity that had eaten away at him. Rosebell and Rainier looked at Riddle with sympathy and while the fairy flew to pet him on the head, the others were shocked at what they were seeing.</p><p>"No way... Riddle is crying..." Cater said in disbelief.</p><p>"Hey! Why are you clinging onto Will like that?! Don't think that I'll forgive you just because you're crying!" Ace shouted, feeling very uncomfortable about Riddle holding onto Willow the way he is. "You really should learn to read the atmosphere..." Deuce said, shaking his head at his stupidity. Although he was feeling iffy too. Willow held Riddle as he continued to cry, burying his face in her shoulder. He must've been holding back for so long. He must've<em> stayed strong </em>for so long without letting a single tear to fall. She gently strokes his hair and said, "There's no need to be afraid any more. Things are going to change for the better, I promise."</p><p>"I'm sorry, too. I always knew you were suffering but I kept quiet..." Trey said. Finally able to tell Riddle just how sorry he was and telling him exactly what he needed to hear as he should've done from the beginning. "That's why I'll say this now. Riddle, you were wrong. You should apologize to everyone here."</p><p>Riddle shifted his head so he could look at everyone around him as tears flowed uncontrollably from his eyes. "... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!!" His voice was full of grief and regret. Ace let out a sigh as he stepped forth to approach the reddish-brown haired young man. Rainier wanted to stop him but then decided to let him talk to Riddle. He did say he wanted an apology from him, so Rainier was confident Ace would forgive him. "I actually wanted you to say sorry for everything you've done, Dorm Head, but..." Ace began.</p><p>Riddle cried as he attempts to dry his tears to get a clear view of Ace. The red-eyed teen was one of the many he owed the biggest apology to. He knew that Ace had every right to angry with him and he'll listen to whatever he had to say. Ace gazed down at him, closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. He then took in a deep breath and bellowed out, "As if I'll be satisfied with a single sorry!! I'll NEVER forgive you EVER!!!!" Willow let out an 'Eep' as she held Riddle closer.</p><p>"Eh?" Rainier went as he stood frozen with a confused smile on his face.</p><p>"Eh!? You're saying that even in this situation?!" Cater shouted.</p><p>"Of course! I experienced a lotta trauma! And the marron tart I worked hard to make was thrown like garbage! Not to mention he had the balls to hurt Will! I don't if <em>she</em> forgives you, I won't forgive you easily even if you cry." Ace argued back. Rainier blinked in surprise before trying to stifle in a laugh, but he couldn't help it. Grim raised a brow at the dark-orange haired boy before becoming deadpanned, crossing his arms.</p><p>"This guy's a lot pettier than I am." Grim said.</p><p>"And that's saying a lot." Rosebell said, standing on Riddle's head.</p><p>"Hey!" Grim shouted at her.</p><p>Riddle took in a few deep breaths as he slowly pulled away from Willow, sniffing and drying his tears. "No way... Then, what should I do...?" He asks him. Anything. Riddle would gladly do anything to make things right from now on. Ace glared at him for a moment before turning to Willow. The white-haired girl was giving him a pleading look to be easy on him. Ace internally groaned but let out a sigh. His angry expression faded away as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My birthday's not for a long while yet." Ace said.</p><p>"Huh? What are you–?" Deuce began to ask, very confused at what Ace had in mind before the red-eyed boy continued. "That's why, let's have a do-over of the Unbirthday Party. We weren't even allowed inside the party. Also, bring a tart that you made next time. Ah, you can't ask Trey-senpai for help either! Make it yourself from scratch! If you do that, then I may or may not forgive you..." Ace tells him. Though he was looking away from him with a slight blush on his face. Willow noticed that and gave a small giggle. "Goodness. You're not being honest at all, are you~?" She lightly teases.</p><p>Ace's face exploded with redness as he shot an angry stare at her. Causing Willow to giggle more. "Hey Will, keep quiet. You got that?" He said. Riddle wiped away the last of his tears and slowly stood back up, with Willow and Trey quickly following suit. Riddle took in a breath to ease himself before looking up at Ace, nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, I got it..."</p><p>"Indeed, indeed. What a beautiful turn-out this has been. Let's say things are settled for now, shall we?" Crowley said, appreciative that things were finally over and they can get on with their days.</p><p>Rainier smiled at his fellow students. He was grateful that he was able to help and save Riddle, and more importantly protecting Willow. If he hadn't, he would never forgive himself. His deep blue eyes looked around the maze. It was quite the mess, but it was nothing a little cleaning wouldn't do. They can revive it to its natural beauty again. His happy expression faltered a bit when his eyes glanced up at the sky just in time to see a black spiral of smoke circle around before flying away. He glared at it before Cater's voice brought him back.</p><p>"Alright! Let's start with cleaning up the garden! The garden I worked so hard in is in shambles... Boohoo..." Cater said, feigning sadness.</p><p>"I'll help you out." Trey said, preparing to help clean up the garden but Cater smiled at him and shook his head. "You go and take Riddle to the infirmary, Trey. He just went into Overblot, so I think you should have the doctor check on him." Cater said.</p><p>"It's as Diamond says. I'll accompany you." Crowley said.</p><p>Trey was a bit hesitant to leave everyone with this much of a chore but knew they were right. Riddle may have been pulled from his Overblot state but they didn't know if it left him with any unseen side effects. Not to mention it the toll his body must've taken. Trey nodded. "Yes, sir... Thank you very much." He said as he began to guide Riddle out of the Rose Maze. However, it took one step forward before the Dorm Leader grasped Willow's wrist. Willow blinked in slight confusion as Riddle looked up at her with such kind eyes, before turning away with a red blush. He opened his mouth to say something but he changed his mind and turned to walk away with Trey. Willow smiled as she breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed he's going to be okay.</p><p>She turned around to help out her friends in cleaning the Rose Maze when Ace decided to ask the question that's been bugging him this whole endeavour. "Alright, who the hell are you and how did you even get here?" Ace asked Rainier, who was in a process of picking up one of the fallen roses. Rainier let out a small gasp and did an apologetic bow. "Oh, a thousand pardons. My name is Rainier Lunastar, I'm a freshman here at this institute. I'm a friend of Miss Willow and Sir Deuce." He said, introducing himself.</p><p>"I'm glad you came to help, but how on Earth did you know we would be here?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I was in the library yesterday doing a bit of studying when I overheard you talk about challenging Sir Rosehearts. I got curious so I decided to come to see how it performs. I never imagine for things to take a turn." Rainier explained.</p><p>"Well..." Ace began and he glanced up at him then to Willow. "I'm just glad you helped protect Will, so I guess you're okay."</p><p>Willow smiles in gratitude at the white-haired boy. "Thank you. For saving Riddle." She said, making the boys look at her in slight amazement. She was nearly killed, she had been degraded by Riddle, and all she could think about was his own safety and well-being. Then again, it brought a smile to their faces. That's just who she is. Cater smiles as he walks over to give a light, playful punch to Rainier's shoulder and wrapping an arm around Willow. "Any friend of Willy is a friend of mine." Cater said.</p><p>His two juniors snapped their heads at him. Almost appalled by what he just called her. "Hey!" Deuce yelled. "'Willy', what the hell is that?!" Ace shouted in anger. Willow looked at Cater in surprise as she blushes with a smile. <em>'A new nickname!'</em> She thought to herself, joyfully. Cater gives the two a playful pout. "What? Is it not cute enough?" He questioned. "That's not the point!!" Ace and Deuce shouted in anger while Rainier laughed in amusement.</p><p>"I'm so hungry after using so much magic... Hm? This is..." Grim says. He closed his eyes as he begins to sniff around the ground. Searching for that sweet scent that caught his nose. His actions caught the groups attention as he finds what he was looking for. He lifted a very familiar black crystal. "This is the same as that black magic jewel we saw in the Dwarf Mines!" Grim said.</p><p>"You're right... Where did it come from?" Deuce asked. He wondered where the crystal had come from this time. When they first found one, it stayed behind when that first Ghoul dissolved into nothingness and a puddle of ink. But this one? It appeared out of nowhere. The Ghoul of the Queen of Hearts had vanished completely but not before collapsing into ink. The maze was, not counting its ruins, clean from any ink.</p><p>"Don't eat it this time." Ace tells him. This quickly caught the attention of Rainier and Rosebell. Wait, what? Unfortunately, the smell that the crystal was emitting was just too enticing for Grim to exist, plus his memory from eating the first crystal urged him to eat it again. "It's a taste I can never forget, so I'll dig in!" Grim proclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, no you don't! Give me that!" Rosebell shouted as she flew over to grip the crystal to try and rip it away from him. "Hey! It's mine!" Grim shouted as they two began to play tug-o-war with the crystal. "Give it!" "No!" "Give it!" "No!" The cat and fairy shouted back and forth. Willow rushed over to stop them. "Grim! Rosebell! Please, you two, stop!"</p><p>"But Willow, I-." Rosebell started to say before Grim yanked the crystal away from her. Snickering smugly as he opened his mouth and swallowed the crystal whole. Rosebell screamed in shock as the others watched in disbelief. "He's already eating it?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Eh? He can eat stuff like that with no problems?!" Cater questioned at the freakish sight.</p><p>Grim spread a huge satisfied smile as he thoroughly enjoyed this new enjoyable sweet flavour from the crystal. "Hm~! It's got a rather sweet taste, but there's also a good kind of bitterness mixed in~! It's a totally different taste from the last one I had!" Grim happily exclaimed as he pats his stomach.</p><p>"Is your stomach really okay? I-I mean, that couldn't be good for you." Willow said, very worried that the crystal Grim's been eating may be a cause of something bad and unhealthy for him. M-maybe she should stop him or else he'll get sick. "Ah, he's a monster so he's probably made differently from us." Ace said, not as much concerned as she was.</p><p>"Even so, I don't think that doing this constantly would do him good." Deuce said.</p><p>"Hm, it's got a really refreshing and soft kind of taste, yanno?" Grim said, smirking to himself as he savours the taste.</p><p>"Hey!! Don't eat anything you just picked up!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Really now..." Cater said. He glanced up at his three juniors and watched their silly antics. They were more fun then he could've imagined. And after what they've accomplished together just now...what they did. Cater gave them a genuine, sweet smile. "Thank you, guys." He whispered.</p><p>"Did ya say something?" Ace said, turning to him.</p><p>Cater smiled and shook his head. "Nope, I didn't~."</p><p>"Hahaha. Now then, why don't all of us take care of the Rose Maze?" Rainier asks kindly.</p><p>*********</p><p>After Riddle was checked out at the infirmary, he went to the Heartslabyul kitchen began to work on baking a tart for the Unbirthday Party. True to his word, Riddle hadn't asked help from Trey or anyone else. Although he was having some trouble with how this measuring. And the portion. And the...timing. But he's always been a quick learner so he'll get the hang of it. Probably. Riddle looked at the cookbook and began to pour in some flour.</p><p>"I'm fairly sure it's 1 1/3, not 2."</p><p>Riddle let out a gasp and nearly dropped the flour when he heard a sweet, gentle voice. He looked up and instantly blushed when he saw Willow walking over to him, apron and all. Willow smiled at him as she fixed the measuring. "See? And we need about 1/4 c of granulated sugar, 1/2 tsp of kosher salt, and 10 tbsp of melted butter-."</p><p>"M...Miss Lockhart? Wh-what are you doing here?" Riddle asked, bewildered by her appearance. What was she doing here? Willow smiled at him as she began to prepare her own strawberry tart. "Ace told you to make tarts by yourself...but he didn't say anything about someone baking alongside you. I thought it would be fun to bake together." She said. "Oh. Here, vanilla extract's been my secret ingredient. Use two drops." She passes the small bottle to him and went back to her tart.</p><p>"I'm so relieved to see that you're okay. I was so worried that something had happened to you." Willow said with a gentle smile. Riddle stared at her for a moment before going back to his. They worked together in comfortable silence. Well...almost.</p><p>Willow smiled and hummed a little song while Riddle stood there awkwardly. His silver-eyes kept on glancing up at the girl beside him. The...beautiful girl standing by him. Riddle felt his heart pound inside his chest as he took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."</p><p>"What?" Willow asked, turning to him. Noticing the faint red blush on his hands.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart... I don't understand. Why...how could you be so nice to me? After everything I've said to you...after what I did to you." Riddle said. Looking up to see the band-aid on her cheek. No doubt she had plenty more on her. Willow blinked in surprise for a moment before giving him a kind smile. Her smile held no restraint. No malice. Nothing forced. It was pure and genuine. "Your words and your actions...did hurt me. But...unlike... It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean it. You were all alone in the darkest place where no one could hear your cries. I understand that feeling all too well. However, I'm so happy myself and the others were able to pull you out of it. And I'm even happier that we're friends."</p><p>A million thoughts were running through Riddle's head. How could this girl...this beautiful girl keep being so nice to him? How could she forgive him so easily? He almost killed her and everything else and yet... And yet...</p><p>Hearing her kind words and seeing her smile, the very ones that had brought him comfort. His heart began to beat uncontrollably again. What...what was this feeling stirring inside him? Suddenly felt a hand patting his head, he looked up and saw Willow smiling at him. "And now that we're friends, I'll never allow you to go back to that place again and neither will Trey. Like you, he'll learn from his mistakes and become a better vice-leader and an even better friend." She tells him.</p><p>Riddle's face turned bright red and smiled. Nodding his head in agreement. "Yes." As the two returned to baking their tarts, a familiar boy with white hair stood just outside the kitchen. He had listened to every word and was smiling to himself. He peeked inside to see them enjoy the other's company, to see inside Riddle's heart and found the light growing within it. Rainier gave a soft giggle as he walked away, leaving them be.</p><p>**Several Days Later**</p><p>"Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Dorm Leader Riddle!"</p><p>"Three cheers for Dorm Leader Riddle!" Now with the whole Overblot battle was over and done with, the Heartslabyul Dorm worked hard to bring life back to their gardens and dorm. Bringing their Unbirthday Party anew as a celebration for Riddle's recovery and the revival of their dorm. All seemed peaceful. Riddle takes a seat at his throne and surveyed the area. With a calming smile, he said, "Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party. And the Dormouse is inside the teapot like planned... Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now."</p><p>Riddle had changed considerably. He has become less strict over the top rules, relaxing, putting himself at ease and began to truly open up to his fellow students. "You don't have to change so suddenly, you know? And we can just use the jam on the scones if you'd like. We don't have to stop altogether at once. We can take things slowly." Trey said, smiling at his best friend.</p><p>"Yes, you're right."</p><p>"It's alright, let him have this moment for today." Willow said, smiling. She was seated right beside Riddle, dressed in the uniform Cater gave her. Fixed up as good as new. Rosebell helped herself sitting on the edge on her teacup, munching happily on a cookie. While she and Willow were happy as they can be, the boys were...less than ideal. "In the end, we did all the cleaning up and preparations for today's party..." Ace grumbled as he laid his head on the table. Lifting his head to shoot a glare at Riddle. "There, there. It couldn't be helped since the Dorm Leader had to recover." Deuce said, trying to sound calm but even he couldn't stop giving Riddle the stink eye. Cater gave his two little juniors a sly grin.</p><p>"Are you two getting jealous because Riddle is having Willy all to himself~?" He teasingly asked them. The two boys' expression exploded to deep red. "W-w-w-w-what?! What makes you say that?!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Not in the moon of your stupid jokes, Cater-senpai!!" Ace yelled.</p><p>"Ha! Look at these idiots! They're blushing." Grim said, joining in on the fun in making up at the Spade and Hearts.</p><p>"Shut up!"</p><p>"We're-?! Why would we be jealous?!"</p><p>Rosebell looked over at the boys and let out a laugh of her own. "Hehe. They're so jealous." Willow looked down at her little fairy in confusion. "Who is?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about a thing, sugar cane." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Hahahaha! The garden's back to being its photogenic self, so I'm already satisfied~." Cater said, pulling out his phone and began taking photos of the party and gardens. Grim set his sights at the glorious amount of food laid out before him and was already beginning to drool. "I wanna hurry up and eat~!"</p><p>"Hey, senpai!"</p><p>"We're done with you yet!!"</p><p>"Okay, then without further ado–." Cater began to say, ready to get the party started when Riddle spoke up, halting everything.</p><p>"Wait a second!" Riddle said, standing up from his throne. Giving a very stern stare.</p><p>"Eh?" Cater went.</p><p>"That white rose..." Riddle said, pointing over to the rose that was left unpainted. Everything immediately froze up, holding their breaths in fear of what Riddle was going to do. He may have been relaxing on the rules, but he still upholds them. And who knows what's going to happen now. "Eh! Did we forget that one?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Aaahhhh!! Acey, Deucey, Willy, you said you painted them all red!" Cater exclaimed, getting scared.</p><p>"AH! Not again!" Rosebell shouted as she flew into Willow's hair for safety, abandoning her cookie.</p><p>"You're blaming us?!" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"Ri-Riddle, this is..." Trey said, quickly jumping to his juniors' defence. Willow reached and held his arm. "Please overlook this! It was all my fault, I should've been-!" Riddle gave everyone a dark look. His shoulders shook....and began laughing. He couldn't do it. It was too good. "Hahaha. I'm joking~. I won't get mad over every little thing again..." He said. Everyone's jaw dropped at Riddle's nonchalant attitude. Especially for the trio of friends who were sure they were going to get the punishment of a lifetime.</p><p>"R-really?! Three cheers for Riddle!" Cater cheered in joy.</p><p>"Oh, dear heavens." Willow breathed out.</p><p>"It will be quicker if we all painted it, after all." Riddle said.</p><p>"Are you sure you've changed?" Ace questioned.</p><p>Trey smiled as he gave a soft chuckle. "Now, now. Even so, it's really... Yup, you've changed, huh, Riddle." The silver-eyed smiled back as he turned to offer his hand to Willow. The girl happily took his hand and stood from her seat. Things would be a lot fast if they worked together and a lot more fun too. Rosebell flew from Willow's and tugged at Grim's bow. "Come on, kitty cat. Let's get to work." She tells him. Grim gave a sour look as he was being dragged away from the food. He let out an annoyed groan. "I can't bear one second of this any longer! Let's hurry up and start the party!" He said as he jumped from his seat and he and Rosebell headed into the Rose Maze.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Heartslabyul Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, everyone. Are you ready?" Riddle asked. The group cheered out and got to work. Before, painting the roses was such a menial, dull chore that just had to be done. But now, now that Riddle's heart had been healed and full of life, it was a lot of fun. Especially when Ace challenge Deuce to see who could paint the most roses.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart?" Willow was in the middle of painting a few of the roses when Riddle walked up to her. Rosebell took notice from nearby. She giggled as she quietly flew in and hide behind a partially painted rose. "Yes?"</p><p>"I...I want to say thank you. For everything." Riddle said with a light blush on his face.</p><p>"No, no. You don't need to thank me, anyone else could've done it better." Willow said.</p><p>"Even so, you were the one to save me. And for that, I am indebted to you." Riddle said with a bright smile. "I'm...happy and honoured to become your friend." Willow blushed pink and felt her heart swell up. Another friend. Another person to cherish and protect. She had never felt this happy in all her life. "I promise Riddle, I'll become the greatest friend you can ever ask for. Whatever it is you need, please, know that I'm always here." Willow said happily.</p><p>"I know." Riddle said. Willow smiled as she was about to paint another white rose but Riddle gently grasps her hand to stop her. "Riddle?"</p><p>"No. We can leave that one alone." Riddle said as he plucked out the white rose from the bushes. He stared at it with warm eyes as he twirled it around his fingers. White. The colour of purity and innocence. The colour of snow. A very soft colour. He glanced up to view Willow's hair. The same shade as the rose in his hands. Riddle blushed deeply as he walked over and placed the white rose into Willow's hair. "Beautiful...." He quietly whispered. His heart rate skyrocketed. "It looks nice on you." He told her.</p><p>Willow reached up and her fingers gently touched the rose. She looked down at Riddle with a surprise expression before smiling joyfully. "Thank you." She said. Rosebell smiled at the two and snuck away to give them some privacy, going to the rest of the roses. Willow's heart pounded in her chest, reacting to the compliment he had given her. No one had ever done that before, so she felt a little weak in the knees. Oh, but it was such a wonderful feeling. It was similar to when Ace first gave her her nickname. This sense of being wanted... Is this what it feels like to have friends? It must be. This soothing, calm, warming feeling was overwhelming. She embraced it full-heartedly.</p><p>Riddle stayed by her side as they continued to paint the rest of the roses while the others watched on with mixed emotions. Ace and Deuce were glaring daggers at Riddle for what just happened while Cater and Trey watched with amused smiles. To the two seniors, they took it as a friendly challenge. Once the group completed in painting all of the roses red, they went back to the Tea Garden and finally began the celebration of the Unbirthday Party. It was much livelier than the last.</p><p>"So what happened to the tart you made, Dorm Leader?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I-I made some properly. Here, I made this strawberry tart." Riddle said as he, with Willow's help, passed out the strawberry tarts to the group. Rosebell's green eyes sparkled at the tart and flew down next to Willow's plate.</p><p>"Looks good. The shape looks a little bit out of sorts, but the nappage technique really brings out the shine in the strawberries. It looks pretty good considering it's your first time." Trey said.</p><p>"There he goes spoiling him again~. Let’s take a bite then!" Ace said, ready to dig in until Cater waved his arm to stop them. "Ah, I'll take a pic first so don’t slice it yet!" He said as he held up his phone and steadied it. With 'click', he took a picture and began to post it. "... Okay, done~!"</p><p>"Senpai's still the same as ever..." Ace said, with amusement in his voice. He picked up his fork and cut a piece of the strawberry tart. "Alright, time to dig in!" He and the others cut out a piece and took a big bite of the tart. Rosebell licked her lips in anticipation and took a crumb of the tart, eating it. Everyone munched on the tart very happily...for about five seconds.</p><p>!!??</p><p>"Th-this is...!" Trey and Cater said.</p><p>"IT'S SALTY!!!!" Everyone exclaimed.</p><p>"EH?!" Riddle shouted.</p><p>"EW! Gross, gross, gross!!" Rosebell cried out as she spat out the tart and washed her mouth by flying into a water pitcher that was close by. Ace couldn't take it anymore and spew it out onto the grass. Gagging and spitting to get rid of that disgusting taste in his mouth. "What the heck...?! It's so salty! What'd you put in these?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"I bought all the ingredients and followed the recipe book to the last letter. There's no way it could've—Ah!" Riddle said before he let out a shout as a thought ran through his mind. "Don't tell me... it's because I put some oyster sauce in it...?"</p><p>Deuce coughed as he looked at Riddle in shock, wiping his lips clean. "Could it be the secret ingredient that Clover-senpai told us before...?"</p><p>"Riddle, you didn't." Willow said, helping Rosebell out of the pitcher.</p><p>"I mean, Trey told me before that even though it's not written in the recipe, a delicious tart always has oyster sauce as a secret ingredient..." Riddle said nervously, trying to defend himself.</p><p>"Ugh... As if...! <em>You</em> should've figured out he was lying if you think about it for a bit!" Ace shouted, quickly washing his mouth out with water. "But...didn't you believe him too?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"Still, it's too salty even for a recipe that uses a <em>"secret ingredient." </em>Just how much did you put in?" Cater asked.</p><p>"I wouldn't know since it wasn't in the recipe. I figured I should put a lot considering I was making many batches..." Riddle said, feeling very embarrassed.</p><p>"Hahahaha! I didn't think that you'd take that joke seriously! Hahahaha!" Trey said as he let out a wholehearted laugh. He had been waiting for years for someone to fall for that prank and by God was he so happy that Riddle was the one to do it. The silver-eyed boy looked at Trey in shock before he smiled and let out a laugh of his own. "Ahaha, you're right. It was really foolish of me." He said, laughing at himself.</p><p><em>'So cute!' </em>Willow thought to herself. Riddle's smiling face was just so adorable and boyish. It was exactly like how he used to smile when he was a child. <em>'I will protect that smile.'</em> Willow thought with determination. Deuce shook his head and laughed with them. "Haha, it's so bad it's making us laugh now, huh." He said.</p><p>"Guess we have no choice but to laugh at it, y'know? Hahaha." Ace said, laughing.</p><p>"But, yanno, it's kinda delicious in its own right, too." Grim said as he takes another bite of his strawberry tart. This time taking his time to savour it's salty flavour, taking note of the small amount of sweetness in the mix. Rosebell gagged as she watched him eat that stuff. "Bleh. Monsters have the worst sense of taste." She said. She flew to clean her tastebuds by satisfying them with a nice sweet, cream puff.</p><p>"Oh, I can kinda understand~! It's not completely inedible~!" Cater said as he too decided to keep eating his tart.</p><p>"You...like it, Cater?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Are you turning into Grim now, too, Diamond-senpai?!" Deuce asked in disbelief.</p><p>"No, not at all~." Cater said with a bright smile.</p><p>"The tart is delicious because it's not sweet, right?" Trey said.</p><p>"Eh?" Cater went.</p><p>"You hate sweet things, after all." Trey said.</p><p>"He...? Ah, but hadn't he come to try our Mont Blanc?" Willow asked, confused. If he hated sweets then why would he come and try their chestnut tarts? Oh, and if he does hate sweets then she should remember that for the future.</p><p>"Eh, eh...? Trey, how did you know that...? I've never told anyone that I didn't like sweet things though..." Cater asked him.</p><p>"You always ask me to change the cake's taste with my magic, right? It doesn't show on your face at all, but I figured that you didn't like sweet things too much." Trey explained.</p><p>"So you figured me out... I'm so embarrassed...! You know, this might work for Riddle, but I don't think that saying what you think of all the time is good at all~." Cater said as he gave Trey a playful glare. Trey laughed at his friend. "I'll make you some quiche for the next Unbirthday Party, don't worry~." He said.</p><p>"Well, thank you. Make them look 'grammable like a cake, got it?" Cater said.</p><p>Willow giggled at her friends. There was never a dull moment with them, isn't there? Willow picked up her fork and to try and eat some of her tart when she suddenly found her plate empty. She blinked in confusion and wondered where her tart went. Surely Grim hadn't stolen it from her so quickly.</p><p>"Fufufu~. All of Trey's sweets are so delicious no matter how much I eat~. Munchiemunchie~."</p><p>Willow let out a frightful gasp when she and the others looked up and saw Che'nya laying on top of the girl's chair. Munching happily on Willow's tart. "Che'nya!? What are you doing here?" Riddle questioned.</p><p>"Hm~?" The purple-haired Neko went. Taking a moment to chew his food and swallow before answering. "I came to celebrate your Unbirthday Party~! Congratulations, Riddle~."</p><p>"The Unbirthday Party is a tradition exclusive to the Heartslabyul Dorm. It doesn't concern you, does it?" Riddle said. Che'nya's Cheshire's grin widened as he reached down to play with Willow's rose. "The same goes for this little kitty and those guys, y'know~?" Che'nya says, motioning to Grim and Rosebell. The fairy swatted his hand away and rearranged the rose for Willow.</p><p>"Ah, it's you! The nya-nya guy from last time! Speaking of, what dorm are you from anyway?" Grim asked him.</p><p>"Che'nya's not a student of our school in the first place. He's a student from Royal Sword Academy, Night Raven College's fated rival of old." Trey tells him. When he said that name, everyone, every last member of Heartslabyul, snapped in attention at him. "Eh?! He's a student from another school?!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"And from Royal Sword Academy to boot?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"There are other magic schools here? Royal Sword Academy... Oh, my! Such a blinding name! Most exquisite." Willow said. Wondering what kind of school this Royal Sword place is. It sounds like a place for the most chivalrous knights. Wait a minute, if he's from a different school. "Che'nya, you're not ditching school, are you?" Willow asked him. The Neko boy grins as he chuckled. He wasn't even trying to deny it.</p><p>"Did he just say Royal Sword Academy?" A Heartslabyul student angrily questioned.</p><p>"You mean one of those stuck-up assholes is here?!"</p><p>"What'd you say?! Where is he?! I'll chase him out!"</p><p>Most of the Heartslabyul students got up from their seats, glaring daggers at the Neko boy. Che'nya wasn't in the least bit bothered by their anger-filled eyes and just laughed. "Whoopsies~. I already had my tart, so I’m outta here. See you around, little kitty~. Fufufufun~" Che'nya hummed as he disappeared in an instant.</p><p>"He got away!" "After him!" The Heartslabyul students shouted as most of them went on a rampage and chased after the young man from their rival school. Shouting and spewing threats and insults at him as they ran out of the Tea Garden. "Oh my..." Willow said.</p><p>"Everyone just kinda, uh... up and left..." Grim said.</p><p>"They must really hate Royal Sword." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Do they dislike Royal Sword that much?" Willow asked Riddle.</p><p>"Night Raven College students basically treat Royal Sword Academy students like enemies." Riddle said.</p><p>"It's a rivalry that's been going on for 100 years, after all..." Trey said.</p><p>"100 years?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Well, well~. Let's not talk about something gloomy on such a happy day~! Let's just enjoy our own Unbirthday Party~!" Cater said, bringing cheer back to the party.</p><p>"Nyaha! I'll eat my fill until I drop! Hooray for Unbirthday Parties!" Grim cheered.</p><p>"If you get sick, do not come crying to us." Rosebell warned him.</p><p>Riddle chuckled. "After we eat, we will have our croquet game." The ones that remained kept the party going and had the time of their lives. Willow went to drink her tea when she lifted her eyes and caught sight of Rainier standing off to the side of the Tea Garden away from everyone. He was smiling at her and raised his own navy-blue coloured teacup to her. Willow smiled at him and got up to greet him, taking the cup with her, making the others watch in curiosity...and jealousy. "Rainier. Happy Unbirthday." She said.</p><p>Rainier chuckled. "Happy Unbirthday."</p><p>"Why are you standing here all alone? Please, join us." Willow said, gently urging him to be a part of the festivities. Rosebell sat on top of her head and nodded happily. Rainier smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry. But I only came to see if all of you were enjoying yourselves and it seems all is well."</p><p>"Oh. I understand. Still, it was nice to see you again and thank you again for your help." Willow says.</p><p>"Of course, haha. Well," Rainier paused as he took a sip of his tea. "I should be on my way back to my dorm now. But if we meet again around campus, would it be alright if I spend time with you and your friends?"</p><p>Willow let out a small gasp and smiled brightly. "Yes! Yes, of course! It would be so much fun to have you with us. Does...that mean we're friends?"</p><p>"Oh, certainly. I'd be honoured." Rainier said. He reached up and patted her head, getting a small giggle out of her. With a smile, Rainier said his farewell and turned to leave the Tea Garden. He felt so happy to be her friend. It meant he could be closer to Willow and learn more about her. The more Rainier learns of her, the more able he'll be to protect her. After all...that <b>thing</b> is still out there. And it won't stop until <b>it</b> gets its hands on her. <em>'I won't allow any harm to come to you Willow. I promise you. I shall protect you with my life.'</em></p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>The shadow flew between the darkest corners of the school until it found a safe place to relax. It shifted to its original form and let out a hiss as it gripped its chest. <b>"It still hurts like hell... Damn him. I never expected that boy to show up again. Damn him. Damn that disgusting brat. And damn that little runt for not doing the ONE thing I wanted."</b> It hissed in anger as it slammed its fist against the floor. Creating a massive crater. Its blood boiled in rage for a moment before taking a breath to calm down. <b>"Still...while my first wave might've been a failure, that boy still gave me what I wanted in the end."</b> It said as it brought its hand up to reveal a blood-red crystal. A crystal that emitted an ominous glow and beat like a living heart.</p><p>The shadow spread an insane grin as it held up the crystal. Chuckling as it marvelled at its beauty. It opened its mouth and wrapped its long tongue around the crystal, devouring it. Unlike what one would expect from a crystal, the crystal broke so easily. Becoming chewy and spilled out deliciously sweet nectar. Flowing down the shadow's throat. The shadow's body shivered with intense pleasure as the 'food' course through her system. <b>"Delicious. Absolutely euphoric." </b>The shadow said with a chuckle.</p><p><b>"Hahahaha... I may have failed in my first attempt, but as the saying goes; At first you don't succeed, try try try again. And I won't quit until that miserable, pathetic cur's life is snuffed out." </b>Its eyes widened when it sensed another strong magic aura. It spread a psychotic smile. Well now...when a door closes, another one opens.</p><p> </p><p>****************</p><p>"Ah-ah~. Must be nice. Looks like Heartslabyul's having an all-you-can-eat party. I wonder if Savanaclaw has a filling tradition like that, too~." Ruggie said, watching the party from the window sill. It looks like a lot of fun.</p><p>"Hmph. What's so fun about a party where you just eat cake until the sun goes down? It's a good recipe for heartburn. More importantly, Ruggie. About that thing I asked for..." Leona said, his voice taking on a more serious tone. The hyena-eared boy smiled as he jumped away from the window. Doing a lazy salute to his Dorm Leader. "Leave it to me~. It's moving forward smoothly~. Shishishishi~."</p><p>"Let's start that revenge plan on Malleus while those guys are busy with their afternoon tea. He better be prepared... Hahahahahahaha!" Leona laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Little Lunch Thief. A Second-Born Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn't taken much for Willow to fall asleep as soon as she landed in bed. The party and that croquet game was so much fun. She wasn't all that good at the game to begin with, but having fun with everyone and enjoying the time they had together was more than made up for it. Grim had long since passed out on the floor, snoring and Rosebell was tucked into her floral bed. Willow slept with a smile on her face as her dreams took her away to relive the memories of the party and her friends. But what she dreamt of was nothing of the sort.</p><p>
  <em>'I can hear the sound of the wind.' Willow thought to herself as her ears picked up the sound of the gentle breeze. Willow curled into a ball to get comfortable when she quickly registered the stone-hard ground beneath her. She woke up to find herself in the middle of vast land, epitomizing the abundance of life that could only exist in Africa. Was she...dreaming again? It didn't feel like it this time. Willow could feel the grass and Earth beneath her fingers. She could feel the wind blowing through her hair. She could even smell the freshness of this land. As she pondered as to where she could be, her eyes caught sight of a massive rock formation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She suppressed a shiver. She didn't know why, but Willow could feel an ancient power coming from the rock formation. Willow adjusted her glasses as she stood up, deciding to go and investigate the landmark. However,  she stopped when she saw movement at the top of the formation. It was... 'Is that a lion?' Willow thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Walking up the rock formation, there was a grand, powerful lion. He had amber-gold fur, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are all beige in colour. His upper eye-patches are darker than his main pelt, the lower halves are lighter, and his eyebrows are thick and black. Regal by every means, the lion bears a thick mane of dark scarlet that extends down to his middle chest, the tip of his tail matching it in colour.</em>
</p><p><em>He was being followed by a mandrill. The lion had such a powerful presence. It almost made Willow want to bow down to his feet. But her eyes were locked onto him. Despite the intimidation he was emitting, the lion had a gentle and wise expression. The lion walked and stopped near the edge of the formation. Surveying the area as a red-billed hornbill flew overhead.</em> <em>Much like how a King would oversee his kingdom. To see if his subjects were safe and happy, watching out for invaders.</em></p><p>
  <em>Soon another Lion, a female this time, stood beside him. She was a robust tan-coloured lioness with amber eyes. She had soft, round features despite her robustness. She has a brownish-pink nose that matches the insides of her ears, which have a dark rim around them. Her muzzle, underside, and paws are all a lighter shade of tan than the rest of her body, and the tuft at the end of her tail is dark brown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cradled in the mandrill's arms, he held a baby lion cub. He was very small with a large head. He had light spots on his head and body as newborn lions usually have. The mandrill smiled at the two lions as he turned to the edge of the rock formation. Willow looked over and let out a small gasp when she saw a cluster of various animals standing below the rock formation. Ranging from elephants to giraffes, to zebras, to gazelles, etc. What were they doing here? Willow looked up and saw the mandrill lifting the baby cub high into the air, towards the sky. As soon as he did, the sun began to break through the clouds, shining down on them. It was a magnificent sight.</em>
</p><p>"Boooommm!! And crash~~!! Nyanyaaaa~~!!"</p><p>"Aaah!!" The girls screamed as they bolted up from their slumber. Willow rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she let out a tired yawn. Rosebell let out an exhausted groan as she held her thumping head. "What in the world was that roar?" Willow asked, searching for her glasses. Rosebell got out of her flower bed and handed them to her. The white-haired girl picked up her fairy friend and walked to the still sleeping Grim, who was having a very active dream. "Gunyaaa~. How's that... D'ya finally know how strong Grim is...?" The blue-eyed cat bragged in his sleep.</p><p>Rosebell let out annoyed 'ugh' as she glared down at the cat monster. "What a loud sleep-talker! Doesn't he know how to keep quiet? At all?" She questioned. Willow gently patted her little head. Giggling, she said, "Well, Grim does have a boisterous personality after all." Willow placed Rosebell on her shoulder as she walked over and kneeled beside the sleeping cat. Reaching over to place a hand on his stomach. "Grim. It's time to wake up now." She said.</p><p>"I defeated that tyrant Riddle~! Wha—Huh?" Grim briefly cheered as he snapped his eyes open. His powerful, great dream had sputtered and died when he took in his surroundings. He narrowed his eyes and pouted. "The Ramshackle Dorm? Oh, man, it was just a dream... I thought I could make Riddle my lackey now... How disappointing." He said.</p><p>"As if you could make someone like Rosehearts your lackey." Rosebell said.</p><p>"At least in my dreams, you shut up." Grim said.</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Grim. Rosebell, be nice now. We have gone through, haven't we?" Willow said. The blue-eyed cat stretched his body and jumped up, throwing a fist into the air. As usual, he was filled with electrifying energy. "Alright! Then, let's go to school so we can learn more about being great magicians!" He said. Willow giggled at him as she picked up her vest and blazer. She put on her shoes and the trio headed downstairs. It was probably a good thing that Grim woke them up as early as he did because now Willow could cook them a special lunch for both of them.</p><p>Rosebell used her magic to summon some ingredients for her to use to make it. Willow was so grateful that the stove in the kitchen still worked after being out of use for who knows how long. Once packing their lunch in a single lunchbox, Willow picked up her school bag and, this time, remembered to bring the camera bag along with her. Rosebell sat on her shoulder as the trio headed to school. Willow was ready to embrace the new day.</p><p>
  <em>*At the Cafeteria*</em>
</p><p>As expected, Willow had a lot of fun during classes. Each day when a new topic of magic came to light, Willow's fascination with it and this equally enchanting world grew exponentially. Rosebell actually picked up a few pointers from the teachers, especially in learning about the potions and the plants in Professor Crewel's class. And, as usual, Grim is the sleepy, slacker student as his first day here. "Ugh... I think the only magic Professor Trein can cast is one that makes his students fall asleep. No matter how hard I struggle, I still end up sleepy!" Grim said.</p><p>"Says you, Professor Trein is so rich of knowledge." Rosebell said.</p><p>"She's right. Also...your struggle?" Willow said, thinking back to their history class with a smile.</p><p>"You were asleep 5 minutes after class started. You didn't struggle at all." Deuce said, scolding him on his academic performance.</p><p>"Ha! Loser!" Rosebell said.</p><p>"Shut up!" Grim snapped at her.</p><p>Ace let out a small laugh as he spread a grin. Not really caring about Grim's participation status. "It's finally lunch~. What should I eat~?" Ace asked himself as they entered the cafeteria. However, upon arrival, they found a large crowd of students practically forming a dog pile around the counter and almost all of the tables were taken. "Huh... Looks like there's a lotta people in the cafeteria today..." Ace said.</p><p>"Guess you were smart about making your own lunch, huh Willow." Rosebell said.</p><p>"I suppose so."</p><p>The Cafeteria Ghost manifested into thin air and smiled at the cluster of students. "Today is a once-in-a-month special day! The famous bakery from the foot of the mountain is doing business here for the day! Early bird gets the worm, so go now if you don't want the goods to sell out!" He loudly announced.</p><p>"I'll have three chocolate croissants!"</p><p>"Score! I managed to buy some! This shop's egg sandwich is seriously good~!"</p><p>"The egg sandwich is now sold out! And there's only one more deluxe minced cutlet sandwich left!" The cafeteria ghost said.</p><p>The group headed to the counter and looked over at the many options to choose to eat. As always, they all look so good. Willow almost wished her school could have this type of cuisine. "Heh~. They all look good. I wonder what I should buy~." Ace said.</p><p>"It looks very popular. What will you buy, Grim and Willow? Huh?" Deuce asked, turning to look at them only to gain a shocked expression. Willow looked down, expecting to see her feline friend, but-.</p><p>"Grim's not here!" Willow cried out.</p><p>"There he is!" Rosebell shouted.</p><p>"Get out, get out! That deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine!" Grim shouted as he jumped on the heads of the other students as he fought to power through the crowd to get that special sandwich. "That no-good, slimy little-!" Rosebell growled under breath as, once again, as annoying as it may be, Grim was getting into another batch of trouble. "Grim, when will you learn to stop causing trouble?!" Willow cried out.</p><p>"Don't cut in line!" "A freshie cutting in front of his seniors won't fly here! Get out!" Two Heartslabyul Students shouted at the cat. Grim didn't seem to care what they were saying or how angry they were getting and just laughed in their face, kept trying to break through the crowd as his friends looked on in disbelief that Grim was doing this. Again! "That guy forgets we exist when food is involved!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Ah-ah..." Ace went.</p><p>"We have to stop him before something really bad happens!" Willow said.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Rosebell shouted as she flew towards her monstrous dormmate and grabbed at his tail. Pulling him off of a student's head and having him fall to the ground. "Hey!" Grim shouted. "Don't give me that attitude! I'm not going to let you cause any more trouble for Willow, you hear me?!" Rosebell yelled at him.</p><p>"Oh, come on!! There's only ONE deluxe minced cutlet sandwich, and it's all mine!!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Who cares?! You have no right to cut in line! Do you have any idea how rude that is?!" Rosebell shouted as she began to drag Grim away and sit him down, with absolute force if she has too. But Grim was having none of it and slammed his tail on the ground with Rosebell still holding on. Rosebell let out a yell as she made contact with the floor. When his tail was finally free from the fairy's grasp he went back to jump and claw his way to the front of the line. The three teens rushed to break through the crowd and stop the cat monster, apologising to every student they passed. Rosebell recovered and flew to catch up to him.</p><p>She tackled him down and the two got into a scuffle, prompting for the three teens to try and separate them. "Rosebell! Grim, stop it!" Willow cries out. "Why are you always causing trouble?! Ugh, you're so annoying!!" Rosebell shouted. "And you're a pain in the butt, you stupid goody-goody!!" Grim yelled. Ace and Deuce tried to separate them but then Grim smacked Rosebell away and quickly jumped up and nearly shoved the current student in front and snatched the sandwich for himself.</p><p>"How'd ya like that?! The last deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine! Nyahaha! And these yakisoba bread and cream bread are mine, too~~!" Grim arrogantly bragged as he took as many foods as he could carry in his little arms with Rosebell glaring at him, muttering insults under her breath. "You're never gonna stop being anything more other than a menace!!" She shouted.</p><p>"Grim, stop that! We're so sorry, senpai!" Deuce said, trying to stop the cat monster while apologising to his seniors. "We're so sorry, please, take some of these." Willow said as she offered the two seniors who were in the front half of her lunch to make up for it, to which they had gladly accepted. Seeing this caused. Deuce and Rosebell glare icy daggers at Grim. Ace was upset with it too, but...</p><p>"Ah, I'd like some grilled roast beef sandwich with lotsa lettuce~♪" Ace ordered with a smile. Right now, his stomach was doing the talking.</p><p>"Don't just start ordering, too!" Deuce shouted at him.</p><p>"Aw, man~. I'm completely late for the cafeteria food wars, huh..." A voice said with a sigh. "The deluxe minced cutlet sandwich Leona-san asked me for is completely sold out now..." The group turned and saw a young teen with biscuit brown hair and large hyena ears walking over to the counter. Willow blinked when she saw the teen. Odd...had she seen him somewhere before?</p><p>"Nyahaha! I'll indulge myself in the taste of victory!" Grim declared as he held up the katsu sandwich, preparing to open it up so he can taste his triumphant achievement. But the hyena-eared teen took notice of it and spread a smile. He folded his arms behind his head and walked over to the cat. His eyes making contact with Willow's fro a brief moment.</p><p>"Ah... Hey, you're pretty amazing~! I'm surprised you managed to buy a deluxe minced cutlet sandwich~!" He said, smiling.</p><p>"Huh? Who the heck are you?" Grim said, giving him the stink eye and holding his sandwich close to him.</p><p>"Hey, I really have to buy that bread today, but they're all sold out. So, I came here with a proposal." Ruggie reached into his blazer and pulled out a small package bread. "Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?"</p><p>"Hah!? No way in hell!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Aw, come on, don't say that~. Here you go~♪" The teen said as he held out the red bean bun and walking over to the cat. Grim kept on refusing to hand over his sandwich when he realised that he was meeting half-way and offering it, much to his utter confusion. "Wha–!? What's this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?" He shouted. The group was also in confusion. Grim has always been a gluttonous little goober and when he has something he likes, he gets it. However, now, he was trading his deluxe sandwich, which he had literally fought for with this guy.</p><p>"That gluttonous Grim is exchanging his bread for a mini red bean bun?!" Rosebell exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh my, he's never done that before." Willow said. The hyena-eared teen spread mischievous grin as he takes the katsu sandwich and placed the red bean bun in Grim's paws. "Alright, trade complete~. Shishishishi~♪ I'm so glad I found someone nice to trade with! That mini red bean bun is delicious, I swear!" He said, smiling. Trying to make Grim feel better about his loss. "The smallness might hurt you though." He softly whispered with a cheeky grin before telling them, "Thank you, bye-bye~!"</p><p>"My deluxe minced cutlet sandwich!!!!" Grim tearfully shouted as he watched his precious sandwich get stolen away from him, futilely reaching his arms out. Rosebell flew and rested on his head, softly patting him as she said, "Hmm... First, you cut in line, then you smack and then your sandwich was traded away. Karma!!"</p><p>*******</p><p>When everyone else got their lunch, the group managed to find an empty table to eat. Unfortunately, Grim was still upset over his loss of the katsu sandwich. "This is the worst day yet..." Grim said between bites with tears in his eyes as he sorrowfully munches on the red bean bun, finding it very hard to swallow. "My bread was taken from me..." Willow paused eating as she gave Grim a comforting pat on the back.</p><p>"You just ate like, three breads already." Ace commented.</p><p>"Good evening, everyone. Oh my, had something happened?" Rainier asked as he approaches his new friends with a tray in hand, taking note of Grim's sour expression. The group greeted him and they immediately took notice of his light green vest and light-green and black armband. Ace scooted over to give him some room to sit. "Grim fought to get the last special meal but he sadly had to trade it away." Willow explained to him.</p><p>"Eh? He got a special but decided to trade it? That doesn't make sense." Rainier said.</p><p>"He's right, what happened a while ago? If you didn't like it that much, you shouldn't have traded with him." Deuce tells the cat monster.</p><p>Grim forced himself to swallow a piece of red bean before looking up his friends with heated eyes. "You got it wrong! It's—! How do I explain it... When he moved his hand, it's like my hand moved on its own, too... And before I noticed it, he had my bread already..." Grim said, attempting to explain what happened between him and that kid.</p><p>"Moved on its own..." Rainier mumbled to himself as he thought it over.</p><p>"Ah, I see. You just went with the flow, huh~. Don't worry, that kinda thing happens to anyone." Ace said.</p><p>"That's not what I mean. Ugh... I can't explain it properly!" Grim shouted as he ruffed his head, partially angry with himself for not being clearer.</p><p>"It's because you're too stupid." Rosebell stated as she munches on a strawberry slice.</p><p>"You shut up! Geez, I don't get it so I'm gonna eat my sadness away! Deuce, give me some of your pasta, too!" Grim shouted as he tried to snatch Deuce's plate away from him. The teal-eyed boy reacted quickly and held up his plate out of Grim's reach. "This doesn't concern me! Stop that!" Deuce shouted as he tried to keep him away.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Headmaster told us to come and see him after school, right? I wonder what he's gonna talk to us about." Ace said.</p><p>"Oh, dear. Are we in trouble again?" Willow asked, nervously.</p><p>"Easy now, little one." Rainier said, trying to ease her.</p><p>"If I were to guess, it probably concerns the incident with Dorm Head Rosehearts the other day." Deuce said.</p><p>"Oh, the evil villain berserker mode, huh. That might be it, yeah." Ace said.</p><p>"That's right. I believe he said it was called...Overblot? Rainier, do you know anything about it?" Willow asked the deep-blue eyed boy. Rainier shook his head. "Only on what it can do to the body if it isn't stopped, but other than that I don't."</p><p>"Hah! He might give me canned tuna as a reward for being a big help that day!" Grim said with a bright smile.</p><p>"I doubt it." Ace and Rosebell said in unison. Grim grumbles at them as he goes over to take some of Willow's lunch. Rosebell was about to scold him for it but noticed that Willow was a little out of it, not doing anything to stop him, as she was looking off to the side. The boys took note of this as well and Ace waved a hand in front of her face. "Will. Earth to Will. WILL!"</p><p>"Ah! Y-yes?"</p><p>"Are you okay? You look like you were in a daze." Ace said.</p><p>"Are you not feeling well?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"O-oh, no, no! I'm sorry. It's just..." Willow paused as she looks at the direction where she thought he went. "I feel like I've seen that boy somewhere before..."</p><p> </p><p>**Botanical Garden – Temperate Zone**</p><p> </p><p>Ruggie steps into the garden, lunch in hand, and manages to find his dorm leader, who was napping underneath a shady tree. "Leona-san, I bought you your lunch~." Ruggie says as he approaches his sleeping senior. Leona let out a grumble as he stretched out his body before opening his eyes. "Noon already?" He asked.</p><p>"Have you been sleeping since this morning? You'll fail your required subjects again this year if you keep that up." Ruggie says, shaking his head at him. Leona let out a yawn, sitting up and lifts his head. Taking a sniff at the air. "Oh, looks like you brought what I asked you for properly." He said.</p><p>"Geez, you keep asking for the expensive bread, Leona-san. Here's the deluxe minced cutlet sandwich and iced tea that you ordered." Ruggie says as he hands the lion-eared man his lunch, taking a seat next to him.</p><p>"Idiot. Isn't it because it's hard to get that you wanna eat it?" Leona questioned as he unwraps the sandwich and begins to eat.</p><p>"I'm the type who'll eat anything as long as it's edible. Well, Prince Leona will never understand that feeling~." Ruggie said, with a slight tease as he begins to eat his own food. Leona narrowed his almond-shaped eyes a little at his stares at his junior.</p><p>"Hmph. That only applies to the first prince. I'm the second prince so I'm pretty much treated the same as any commoner." Leona said. His voice stern and hollow.</p><p>Ruggie gave Leona a glare and said, "I'll never forget the day you said, <em>"I thought it was a dog house,"</em> when you saw the picture of my hometown." He still remembers that day. Leona was so blunt about his home. He didn't even try to be subtle about it. It still stings whenever he recalls it.</p><p>Leona gave him a blank stare. "Did I say something like that?"</p><p>"Yes, you did! Ah, geez... I wanna try living in a castle just once to the point that I'd say the same about my own house." Ruggie said.</p><p>"Hah! Being a royal is no joke. Effort and talents don't matter. They only care about who was born first." Leona said with a bite of bitterness.</p><p>"Hm~ Is that so?" Ruggie said. "Oh, yeah. Today's the Dorm Leaders' meeting for the Magical Shift tournament. Don't forget to show up, okay?"</p><p>"Tch, that's annoying..." Leona said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"You get to have the biggest dorm room 'cause you're the Dorm Leader, so do your duties properly." Ruggie said, giving Leona quite the lecture.</p><p>"Yeah, I get it already." Leona said in a lax manner as he lays back down on the grass. Turning his back to Ruggie, letting out a yawn. "I'm sleepy now that I'm full. Wake me up when lunch is over."</p><p>"I'm not your alarm clock though...!" Ruggie shouted but stopped mid-tirade when he realised that Leona had fallen asleep if his light snore was any indication. "Ah, you're already sleeping! Geez..." Ruggie let out an annoyed sigh as he scratched the back of his head. After all this time, he had no idea how he manages to put up with him. He had yet to find a reasonable answer. Ruggie gave another sigh and leaned back against the tree, folding his arms behind his head and stare up at the sky.</p><p>When a fluffy white cloud rolled into view, Ruggie was suddenly reminded of that girl he saw back at the cafeteria. The girl with the snowy-white hair and those big silver eyes. She seemed pretty cute. "Speaking of... I feel like I've seen that raccoon and that 1st year somewhere before..." Ruggie said to himself as he pondered where and when he first saw her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The Dangers of Overblot. Magical Shift Tournament?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as lunch was over, Willow and the others headed over to the Headmaster's office. Hopefully whatever he wanted to speak to them about involved what happened to Riddle. And a way to prevent it from happening again. Willow was happy to have helped save him, but what if they hadn't? What would've happened to him? Would his body have shut down on itself? She didn't know, and at the same time, she didn't want to know.</p><p>Deuce knocked on the door before he opens it to let themselves in. "Pardon the intrusion, Headmaster." "We're coming in." Deuce and Ace said as they approached Crowley's desk. The masked headmaster placed down some documents and addressed his students.</p><p>"You're all gathered here, I see. Now then, I'd like to get started quickly. This will concern the incident that happened in Heartslabyul Dorm the other day, but I figured that I should thoroughly explain it to you. I figured that as fellow magicians, there is a need for you to be fully aware of the consequences that could happen." Crowley said, he sounded serious. Which seemed to be very rare for a man of his personality.</p><p>"You mean, the Overblot, sir?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Indeed, that's right." Crowley said.</p><p>"I've heard about it from my big bro before, but... I didn't expect that that'd happen during Overblot. It really was evil villain berserker mode, huh." Ace said.</p><p>"It was very scary to see Riddle in such a fearsome state." Willow softly said.</p><p>"Hey, what does <em>"Blot"</em> mean in the first place?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Yes. I believe we all need to know what happened to Sir Rosehearts and his descent into madness." Rainier said.</p><p>Crowley nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, that's right. I have to explain starting with that for both of you. Then, let me tell you. Oh, how kind of me~." He said, briefly going back to his chipper self and spread a bright smile. The students remained silent as they glanced at each other before turning their attention to their Headmaster. Crowley cleared his throat and begin to explain. "Blot is akin to "wasted material" that accompanies each magic use. Let's take this for example. An automobile needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct? And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time... Would that be easier to understand in that sense?"</p><p>Willow became considerably pale. "Rainier was right. Something like that doesn't sound good for the body..." She said. Willow thought back to that black shadow that was attached to Riddle. Smiling, whispering in his ear constantly. It held on to him until it was forced out. She suspected that thing to be involved or at the very least the instigator of Riddle's break from sanity.</p><p>Crowley nodded. "Exactly. There have been present and older historical records of research being done about it, however, it's still largely a mystery. There is only one thing we are certain of. It is highly toxic and once it is used too much, it can greatly harm one's mind and body." As he spoke, Rainier stood tall like a soldier with his hands behind his back. He was glad he had them there. Otherwise, he would have a hard time explaining why he was clenching his fists so tightly. His nails almost piercing his skin. His mind thought back to the creature that escaped him. Next time, he won't let it get away.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. I remember my granny telling me: <em>"Don't use your magic so willy-nilly if you don't want to Blot!"</em> or somethin' like that?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Such great powers go hand-in-hand with incomparable risks. Not even the greatest magicians have an unlimited supply of magical energy." Crowley said.</p><p>"In other words, the more you use magic, the more it becomes bad for the body?!" Grim fearfully asked.</p><p>"No, not completely. Hm... I feel like it would be easier to understand if I showed you a demonstration rather than just explain using words." Crowley tells them. He then lifted his head and called out, "Oh, ghosts! I have a little job for you!" In an instant, a few dozen ghosts appeared in the office, surrounding the people in it. "Oh-ho, did you call for us, Headmaster?" One of the ghosts asked him with a gleeful voice.</p><p>"Eh? Wha—What's going on?" Ace asked, very confused at what the Headmaster was thinking.</p><p>Crowley turned to the ghosts and motioned towards his young students. "Please help me teach these young ones a small lesson."</p><p>"EH?!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"What he say?" Rosebell asked from Willow's pocket.</p><p>"We got it. Should we show 'em how it's done, Sir?" Another ghost asked, sounding way too happy to 'teach' them a lesson. Willow slowly started to feel uneasy as she took a hesitant step back. Ace and Deuce quickly moved in front of her while Rainier gazed at the ghosts. He made a small 'Hm' sound as he unhooked his magic pen, surging his magical abilities through it. "Come, boys. Ready your magical pens. Headmaster's special lesson is far from over~." Crowley said as he snapped his fingers. At his command, the ghosts laughed as they lunged at the group.</p><p>Rainier made the first move as he transformed his pen into a sword and slashed at the ghosts. "C-cool!" Grim exclaimed. "Stay behind me, Will." Ace said as he unleashed a gust of wind to send the ghost flying. Deuce piggybacked off the wind and shot out balls of fire at the ghosts. "Hey! Leave some for me!" Grim shouted as he jumped on Willow's head and breathed fire.</p><p>Willow stayed behind her friends but still directed their attacks for each ghost that tried to attack. However, Willow caught on that these types of ghosts were different than the ones back in her dorm. These ghosts seemed to have a bit more experience in terms of combat, making her develop a new strategy. Willow was planning to help out Rainier but the white-haired boy was fine on his own. He was quick, yet relaxed in his movements. Slashing at any and every ghost that came near him.</p><p>Eventually, the ghosts disbanded and admitted defeat, vanishing and phasing through the walls and floors seeing their job was done. Rainier let out a breath and tossed a lock of hair over his shoulder. He looks down at his magic pen while the others spoke to the Headmaster. Grim placed his paws on his hips and shouted, "Hey, Headmaster! That training with the ghosts didn't help me understand Blot one bit!"</p><p>"I wouldn't think too little of Headmaster's lesson. With every action, there is always an equal and opposite reaction." Rainier said, not taking his eyes off his magic pen. The students looked at him in confusion before Crowley nodded in agreement, telling his two and a half magical students to look down at their magical jewels. When they did, they were shocked to find black splotches on their gems. "Wha–?! My magical jewel's got some dirt on it!" Grim shouted. He lifted his gem and tried to scrub off the 'dirt'. But it stayed in place. Grim began to panic as he tried desperately to get it off. "It won't come off even if I rub it with my paws...!"</p><p>"It's a black ink that taints the magical jewel. That's the <em>"blot"</em> that happens after using magic excessively." Crowley tells them.</p><p>"Black ink...?" Willow said to herself.</p><p>"Ah...! Now that I look closely, my magical pen has a faint ink stain, too...!" Deuce exclaimed.</p><p>"Eh?! It's kinda dirty!" Grim said. While everyone was focused on the gems, Rosebell locked her eyes on a certain furball with suspicious eyes. She didn't like it when he ate that black crystal and she got a sneaking surmise that this wasn't the first time either. Regardless, Rosebell swore to keep an eye on him. For Willow's sake. The fairy looked up at her white-haired friend. <em>'I have to keep little bellflower safe. No matter what.'</em> She thought.</p><p>"It doesn't look good. Is this a permanent effect?" Willow nervously asked. She breathed a sigh of relief when Crowley shook his head. "Not completely." He said.</p><p>"Oh, that's a relief... Phew~." Grim exhaled in comfort.</p><p>"If you take proper rest, and given enough time off, the Blot will disappear on its own. A magical jewel does not exist simply to be an outlet for one's magic. One other purpose it has is to accumulate Blot that could directly affect the caster. To an extent, it is a wonderful item that can carry such a huge burden." Crowley explained to his students.</p><p>"I see... In other words, once our magical jewels have become hazy, it's a sign for us to rest our bodies, correct?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"That is correct. Blot disappears if you eat, sleep, and rest properly." Crowley said.</p><p>Grim smiled and nodded. "That's good!! Then, that means I can rest assured about using my magic when I become a great magician! I mean, I eat and sleep a lot already~."</p><p>"That's an understatement." Rosebell muttered.</p><p>"Magical energy comes in all sorts of varieties. With the exception of a select few, the maximum permissible amount of magical energy is not really that large." Crowley said.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Grim asked.</p><p>"In other words, the more magical energy a person has, the more careful he has to be about accumulation of Blot." Crowley said.</p><p>"So, if we keep using magic stupidly without even thinking of the consequences, it's easier for us to accumulate Blot, you mean?" Ace asked.</p><p>"To an extent, yes. Though, considering your skills with magic for now, I don't think you have to worry too much about Blot yet." Crowley said with a bright smile on his face. "Good for you, huh~?"</p><p>"It's kinda hard to be happy about that, y'know!" Ace shouted. Though it was valid information, it still didn't serve any comfort for any of them. Just one misstep in the wrong direction and anyone could go into insanity in a blink of an eye. Seeing how it was to see Riddle go Overblot, neither Ace, Deuce or Grim ever want to go through that.</p><p>"If our magical jewels turn darker the more we use magic, will we all turn into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle?" Grim fearfully asked as he plopped onto Willow's head. "I was so scared when I saw a huge monster behind him, yanno?"</p><p>"Hah! So you were scared." Rosebell teased.</p><p>"Sh-shut up!"</p><p>"Grim. Rosebell. Be nice, now." Willow tells them.</p><p>"The magician's overall state and well-being actually plays a huge influence on their magical limit before experiencing Blot. Anger, sorrow, terror, confusion... Experiencing constant negative energies like that makes it easier for Blot to accumulate. It becomes easier for one to go into Overblot." Crowley explained.</p><p>"Negative energy..." Deuce said softly to himself. Willow fell silent at that and turned her gaze away. Anger and sorrow...that's exactly what she felt when she was in that...weird dark space. Cold and filled with loneliness. How horrible...it was just awful.<em> 'I hope Riddle nor anyone else has to go through that again.'</em> Willow thought to herself. <em>'But... how am I supposed to do that? Is there anything I could do?'</em></p><p>"A gigantic shadow similar to the one Rosehearts had when he went berserk. I guess you could call it the manifestation of all the negative energies and all the Blot that Rosehearts has accumulated. Though to be honest, I know not much more than this. From what we know, there are multiple ways a magician can experience Overblot. However, there really aren't that many examples out there." Crowley said.</p><p>"Not having enough examples is good. I don't wanna experience that ever again." Ace said with a small glare. He lowered his gaze to the young girl beside him. Fighting against Overblot Riddle was one thing. Almost getting killed in the process is another. But...for Willow to get hurt like that...for her to nearly die... He didn't want to know what would happen if he couldn't keep her safe. He didn't want to even think about it.</p><p>"It was fortunate that you were able to make Rosehearts come back to his senses as soon as it happened, but if he were left alone then..." Crowley said as he thought back to the battle back in the Rose Maze. The anger. The hatred. The psychotic, menacing aura he had around him. And that horrific ghoul he had manifested. "AHHHH!! I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!! HOW FRIGHTENING!" Crowley suddenly screamed out as he gripped his head and began to spazz out like a nut.</p><p>"Wha–! Don't just shout like that!" Grim yelled.</p><p>"Headmaster. Please compose yourself." Rainier said.</p><p>"Ahem, I'm sorry. I suddenly lost my cool." Crowley said, taking a moment to clear his throat before maintaining his composure. "It was quite the long explanation, but magic use comes with equal danger, is what I'm trying to point out. Everyone, please do not forget my warnings."</p><p>"Yes, sir." His four students said.</p><p>"And that is all for your ever so kind Headmaster's special lessons! Everyone, please head back to your classes now." Crowley said, going right back to his cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude with a smile. They were about to do just that but there was just one more thing that needs to be addressed. Willow slowly raised her hand and softly asked, "Um...headmaster? Have you found a way to help me get back to my world...?"</p><p>The black-haired headmaster blinked in confusion before he was reminded of his lone female student's....uh, special predicament. "Eh? Ah... Uh... Oh, a way for you to go back home, yes?" He nervously asked as Willow looks at him with a tilt of her head. He spread a timid smile as he looks to the side, moving his hands at random papers on his desk. "Of course, I've been doing my research. I didn't forget it at all, no sir. But you see... I've been so busy nowadays."</p><p>Grim gave him a deadpan expression and flatly said, "You're avoiding eye contact."</p><p>"I-I-I'm not lying. I am very busy with preparing for the intra-dorm Magical Shift tournament for this coming October. And there's still the Dorm Leaders' meeting after this..." Crowley said, quickly thinking on his feet and coming up with a reasonable excuse. That got their attention.</p><p>"Magical Shift Tournament?" Grim asked.</p><p>"There's a Dorm leaders' meeting? Wait...what is a Magical Shift Tournament?" Willow asked. Making Rainier let out a chuckle.</p><p>"You don't know about Magift, Will?!" Ace shouted in disbelief before remembering a crucial detail. "Right, right. Another world, got it."</p><p>"It's a world-famous sport. They have a professional league and even world competitions." Deuce said.</p><p>"I dunno about it, too!" Grim said.</p><p>"Magical Shift... A.K.A. Magift, is a sport played by two teams made up of seven players. To put it simply, you try to take a disc from each other and try to shoot it at the goal positioned in the opponent's territory. The team who scores the most points is the winner." Ace explained.</p><p>"Hmm... it sounds a lot like American football." Willow surmised. Haha, Aaron would love to spectate such an event if that were the case. Deuce and Ace raised a brow in confusion at that. "American football? Is that a sport from your hometown, Willow?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Yes, it's a rather popular sport in my homeworld. Although I'm not much of a sports fanatic, my cousin Aaron would love to view it." Willow said.</p><p>"I don't think I'm familiar with the term... I'll research it in the library next time. It might provide me with a clue, after all." Crowley mused as he wondered about this 'football' game. It was such a bizarre title.</p><p>"Hm... But I think it'd be difficult to have Will appear in a Magift tournament." Ace said.</p><p>"Why?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Magical Shift is a sport that uses magic. You carry the disc with magic, and all attacks and defences used require magic as well." Deuce explained.</p><p>"Part of the player's appeal is when they exhibit super flashy magic, too~♪." Ace added.</p><p>Ah. So it is like American Football...but with magic.</p><p>"Exactly! That is why Night Raven College is a world-renowned powerhouse when it comes to Magical Shift! A lot of our school's alumni play in professional leagues now! Even more, Magical Shift is a sport that tests not only physical skills but also one's magical skills." Crowley said, suddenly bursting with energy over the game. "Professional teams will be observing our school's intra-dorm Magift Tournament. A lot of renowned magicians around the world will come to watch. There will be a lot of shops lined up during the tournament as well, and they will be exhibiting products from all over the world. It is a very important and exciting event that's broadcast via television worldwide."</p><p>"Oh my...all of that sounds so much-  It's televised?!" Willow asked, now feeling <b>very</b> grateful that she wasn't participating in the Magical Shift tournament. No way was she even stepping foot in an arena with so many people and millions more watching her. Judging her. Meanwhile Grim was indulging in the thought. "People around the world will be watching?! Then, if I win that tournament, everyone in the world will know about me?!" Grim questioned with excitement.</p><p>"Know that you have the biggest ego known to mankind?" Rosebell teased.</p><p>"You're just jealous that you're too tiny play!"</p><p>"Of course, players who do exceptional and win in the tournament are invited to join professional teams, so it is a given that it comes with popularity, too." Crowley said with a smile.</p><p>"In Grim's case, people will be surprised to see that a monster is participating in the tournament." Deuce said. Grim was now pumped up in the Magical Shift tournaments and can envision his time of fame. Going to the arena, thousands of eyes watching him and being left in awe at his impressive, unique skills, basking in his awesomeness. They would be cheering his name. "Alright~! I'm gonna go train starting now and aim for victory!" Grim exclaimed, entering his little fantasy world.</p><p>"Ah, but Grim can't participate." Crowley said, rather blunt.</p><p>"Eh?" Grim went. His dreams of fame were quickly set ablaze and were reduced to ash in a millisecond.</p><p>"I've mentioned multiple times that it's an intra-dorm competition, have I not? Your dorm doesn't have seven people, right? That is why you can't participate." Crowley stated in a matter a fact tone. He should've mentioned it earlier but Grim should've known beforehand. Each of the seven dorms had an abundance of students and any of them could participate in the tournament. However, for the Ramshackle Dorm, there were hardly any students at all. Just Miss Lockhart, Grim, and that little fairy that's hiding in the young girl's pocket.</p><p>Crowley had taken notice of the small fairy during the fight against Riddle and how she stayed close to Willow's side. He didn't recognise her, but he had come to the conclusion that this fairy had travelled from the forest and decided to stay within the formerly abandoned dorm with his young silver-eyed student.</p><p>"WHAT?! No way....!!" Grim shouted in dismay.</p><p>"There are a lot of other things you can do during the tournament, you know? There's handing out drinks and helping prepare the grounds. The players standing on the field aren't the only main characters, after all." Crowley said, offering another job to make him feel better. More or less. Willow gave a shy smile as she nodded her head. "I can handle that." Anything to keep all those daunting eyes off her.</p><p>Unfortunately, Grim didn't share that thought. "Don't wanna, don't wanna!!" He whined. "I want people watching to say "Kya~ Grim's so cool!" or "Did you see that amazing play?!" That's what I wanna hear!!" Rosebell shook her head at him and puffed up her bangs. He's such a child.</p><p>"That's a pretty wild delusion..." Ace said.</p><p>"Haha...what a healthy imagination." Rainier said with a good-natured chuckle.</p><p>"Ya think?" Ace asked him.</p><p>"Yeah... You can't do anything about it since you don't have enough people. You can only hope that more people join Ramshackle Dorm next year, but for now, you have to give up on it." Deuce tells the cat, crushing his dreams even more. Grim's ego had sputtered out into fumes. Willow picked him up off her head and held him for comfort. Patting his head. "There, there."</p><p>"I shall excuse myself now! Ah, so busy, so busy." Crowley said as he picks up random pieces of documents and, as it appeared, pretended to be busy. Quickly ending any and all future questions. With no other option, the students decided to just head out and Grim letting out the final word, "You're so mean for making me expect something..."</p><p>"Lay off it, there was no way you were going to play anyway." Ace tells him, making Grim whine again in dismay.</p><p>"Miss Willow, I believe the Dorm Leaders' meeting will happen after classes are over. Do you know where it is." Rainier politely asked</p><p>"Huh? O-oh, yes, please. Would you mind helping me after class?" Willow asked, smiling at him. Rainier smiled as he gave a polite nod. "Of course." Ace and Deuce glanced at each other in annoyance before subtle stepping in between them. "If you want I could help you figure out where it's being held." Ace said.</p><p>"I'd be more than happy to walk you over to meeting." Deuce said.</p><p>"Oh! Wait, I remember. The Dorm Leaders' meeting is taking place at the Mirror Chamber. One of my dormmates mentioned it before classes began." Rainier said with a smile.</p><p>"The Mirror Chamber...Ah, I know where that is. Thank you very much, Rainier. We should head back to class now, but I'll see the two of you later." Willow said, pulling her two best friends along for a bit before walking on ahead to their next class despite Ace and Deuce calling out to her. When she was out of their reach, Ace and Deuce turned to shoot a glare at the horned boy. Rainier glanced between them and became very confused. "W-what? Was it something I said?" He timidly asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Meeting in Session. A Perp In The Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once class was over, Willow made her way over to the Mirror Chamber. She overheard some voices speaking but it didn't sound like they were starting yet, so she stayed back to make sure she looked neat and proper. She wasn't sure what this meeting was about, but once they began talking she had some confidence to add her thoughts into the matter. Plus, she'll get to meet the rest of the Dorm Leaders again since she barely saw them during the entrance ceremony. After straightening her tie, Willow was about to head in when a familiar voice called out.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart."</p><p>Willow turned and saw Riddle walking into the Mirror Chamber with a faint blush on his cheeks. The white-haired girl then breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him. "Thank goodness, at least someone I know will be with me. Do you know what this meeting is going to be about?" She asked. Riddle was in a daze for a brief moment before clearing his throat. "I'm certain it's about the Magical Shift Tournament and what roles each of the seven dorms will have during it." He tells her.</p><p>"Headmaster Crowley had mentioned that earlier. B-but what should I say?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"Don't worry, it'll probably just be substandard formalities about the games." Riddle says, hoping to ease her worried mind. Willow let out a sigh, nodding. She took in a deep breath and gains a semi-confident look. "By the way, where's that monstrous cat? He better not be causing trouble during the meeting." Riddle said.</p><p>Willow let out a small giggle. "Oh no. Grim thought sitting through this gathering would be too much of a nuisance so he went back to the dorm. And also because he was upset that he couldn't participate in the tournament."</p><p>"Ah, I see. That makes sense."</p><p>"But Rosebell is here, and she knows when to uphold her manners." Willow said, motioning towards her little fairy, who was still tucked away in her blazer's pocket. Rosebell poked her head out and gave a friendly wave to the Heartslabyul Leader. Riddle smiled down at the fairy and waved back.</p><p> "Alright then. Shall we go?" Willow asks, reaching forward to hold Riddle's hand. The wine red-haired young man blushed deep crimson while nodding. Upon coming into view, Willow saw the rest of the Dorm Leaders of Night Raven, with only three being familiar faces. Willow and Riddle stood in the circle with the others, with them giving the lone girl a glance. It looked like they were about to say something but Crowley stepped up to the circle and began the meeting.</p><p>"Now then, I would like to begin the Dorm Leaders' meeting in relation to the Magical Shift Tournament that will take place in October. Firstly, Dorm Leader Ashengrotto of Octavinelle has an announcement as the President of the Magical Shift Management Committee." Crowley announced.</p><p>Willow looked over and recognised the silvery-blue haired teen as Trey and Cater pointed him out in the cafeteria several days ago. Azul spread a smile as he steps up. "I am Azul Ashengrotto of the Management Committee. A pleasure to be here with you all today." He said as he gives a polite bow. When standing up, his sky-blue eyes made brief contact with Willow's. Making her shrink back a bit. "Now then, I would like to talk about the pop-up stalls that will be positioned around the Colosseum. All slots for outside business and club businesses have been filled."</p><p>"Oh, that's nice! Looks like it's gonna be bustling!" A familiar pearl grey-haired boy said excitedly. If Willow remembered correctly he was a member of Scarabia.</p><p>"All the invitations for each nation's royal families have also been sent. The ticket-selling for the masses is proceeding smoothly as well. And just like every year, the television crews that will be helping with the broadcast have all been arranged as well." Azul said.</p><p>"It certainly does sound very professional." Willow softly whispered to Riddle.</p><p>"Always does." Riddle whispered back.</p><p>"The whole world will be watching, after all~. Before I became a student here, I was always excited about receiving the invitation for the tournament~." The Scarabia Leader said with a bright, cheerful smile. He blinked in recognition as he turned to another familiar face. His ears were a dead giveaway. "Ah, you're a royal too so you got invitations, right, Leona~? We've passed by each other in the stadium a lot when we were kids, remember~?"</p><p>"Dunno... And don't care." Leona said with slight annoyance. Willow blushed pink when she saw him and unconsciously reached up to cover her neck. The place where the lion-eared man had leaned in to sniff her. She could never escape that intimate feeling and turned away to avoid eye contact with him. Wait, did he say Leona was of a royal family?</p><p>"I have to perfect the ultra-vision supported base make-up for this year's tournament. It is a very physical sport, so I need to fix my make-up a lot." A new face said. Willow looked over to him and her eyes widened in pure awe, her blush deepened. This Dorm Leader was absolutely gorgeous. He was practically shining like the sun. Cater was right. He was a tall, beautiful man with shoulder-length champagne golden hair that fades to lavender at the ends and violet eyes. Is he even human? Willow didn't think anyone could be that beautiful.</p><p>Riddle resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gave the man a deadpan look. "Only Pomefiore will go as far as to ask for a time-out just to fix their make-up." He sighed out.</p><p>"Why's everyone so gung-ho about showing their faces for a competition? Just thinking about it's enough to make me puke..." The Dorm Leader's voice said. Coming from a floating blue tablet with a symbol of a skull. Hmm, Willow remembered seeing the very same one during the entrance ceremony. At first, she wondered why he wasn't here in person, but then Willow remembered that he and his dorm were more...reserved in comparison.</p><p>"Ahem! Everyone, please keep quiet." Azul calmly said, bringing everyone's attention back to the topic at hand.</p><p>"Ah, sorry 'bout that~." The Scarabia Leader said with a light laugh.</p><p>"Each dorm should submit a file of all their registered players for the tournament. If you happen to be even one day late with the registration..." Azul says.</p><p>"You are, of course, disqualified, correct?" Riddle questioned, thinking that was a reasonable suggestion. But Azul shook his head and gave a smile, although Willow got a sneaking feeling his smile has a double meaning. "Oh, no. They will be subject to a separate charging fee. I guess you could call it a special fare for being late?" Azul said.</p><p>His response shocked Riddle as he sees that Azul was planning to make a rule to specifically punish people. Riddle gave him a stare and said, "What–? Personally, I think that creating rules to exempt someone is not a good idea." Willow smiled at him, feeling proud of him. He's certainly growing up to be his own person.</p><p>"Ahaha! I'd be grateful for it though~!" The Scarabia Leader laughed out.</p><p>"You boys, you're getting off-topic now." Crowley said, bringing everyone's attention back to the main subject of the meeting. "Now then, let's talk about the competition details... I have a proposal."</p><p>"Proposal?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"For this tournament... I was thinking of having Diasomnia's Dorm Leader, Malleus Draconia, become a member of the Hall of Fame so as he should only make a special appearance." Crowley said.</p><p>"Eh?!" The Scarabia Leader went.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Leona asked, looking very upset as he narrowed his eyes at his Headmaster.</p><p>"Is he not going to be part of the games?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Ever since Draconia entered the school, all the dorms that have competed against Diasomnia have faced utter defeat without even so much as scoring a point. They've always scored more than 100 points in any tournament. And 9% of those are scored by him alone." Crowley explained.</p><p>"True. The last time we competed against them, we couldn't even lift a finger!" Scarabia's Leader pronounced.</p><p>"His talents totally disrupt the game's balance. It's kinda unfair." Ignihyde's Leader said in agreement.</p><p>"This tournament is not merely made for amusement. The whole world will be paying attention in search of a talented new magician. Even more so, Diasomnia has managed to win every single competition without even displaying magic. I guess you could call it a desperate measure." Crowely said.</p><p>"Ah, I get it. I get tired when I fight strong enemies, too." Ignihyde's Leader said.</p><p>"So...what you're saying is that if Malleus is going to be excluded from participating in the games then everyone else receives a chance to play at their best, is that correct?" Willow softly asked.</p><p>"Yes. So, I would like to ask the opinion of Savanaclaw Dorm. Since you have the most number of players who are aiming to be in the professional league." Crowley said, turning to the lion-eared man. "Your dorm has never fallen behind third place in any of the tournaments ever since the school was founded. And yet... For the past two years, you have only managed to play in the first game against Diasomnia. Not to mention, you never even won. You will not be able to make an impression on the professional board this way. Your team's future is at stake, too."</p><p>Leona got a dark look in his eyes as he stared down at the Headmaster. "... Are you saying that we’ll be losing without even putting up a fight this year, too?" He questioned. Crowley had sensed his growing anger and quickly said, "I'm not saying this because I want to either. In any case, I already have Draconia's unspoken consent regarding the matter. All I need is to hear everyone's opinion."</p><p><em>'Unspoken consent?'</em> Willow thought. Wait, does that mean it was not expressly granted by anyone in the dormitory, but rather implicitly granted by their actions? That doesn't seem right.</p><p>Leona let out a bitter laugh. "Hah! You're underestimating us. Listen here, Teach. I hate being told <em>"You'll never become number one!"</em> the most, got it?"</p><p>"That's not what I'm saying..." Crowley began.</p><p>"Then what're you trying to say?" Leona questioned him. "In any case, Magift doesn't rely on just the body. It's important to think, too, right?"</p><p>"I don't think like I can win against Malleus in that department either." Scarabia's Leader said in dismay.</p><p>"Yeah, probably. But I'm different from you. No one can win against that guy when it comes to power, but there are other methods available." Leona said, bringing up valid points. And he does. Though it was rather rude. It's clear to see the difference between feats in strength, however, when it comes to a battle of wits, to see who was smarter and clever, was a whole other story.</p><p>"Oh-ho?" Azul went, becoming intrigued by where this is going.</p><p>"The King of Beasts managed to become king because of effort and wisdom. Use your heads and think of a way to win against that monster, too! If you manage to win, the whole world might just praise you, too. Are you really going to let this chance get away?" Leona stated with a prideful smirk.</p><p>"So you do make great points from time to time. I was about to say that the Headmaster's suggestion was nonsense, too. Excluding the people with talent is considered an unconscious bias. Don't you think it's similar to being unconsciously prejudiced? And I disagree with that notion." Vil said with a stern look, going against Leona's way of thinking.</p><p>"I agree with Vil-senpai's opinion. And as a fellow magician, I find it unsightly to run away before even trying." Riddle said, taking the gorgeous man's side.</p><p><em>'Unconscious prejudice...'</em> Willow thought to herself. What Crowley said does sound to be a good thing...but...it sounded like he was going to exclude the Diasomnia Dormitory from the tournament altogether because they excelled at the game. Practically telling the others that Malleus was better than any of them. Passing judgment without trying to take anyone's feelings into account or even knowing what they have to say in this decision. Still, at the same time, she can see why how most would feel about not being able to give it their all.</p><p>"E-excuse me?" Willow nervously asked, raising her hand up for the others to notice. Once she gained everyone's attention, Willow began to feel a little overwhelmed by the attention but one encouraging look from Riddle pushed her to keep going. Willow took in a deep breath to calm herself. "I know I only began studying here recently and I don't know all of the details of the Magic Shift Tournament...but I must admit. It doesn't seem very fair to exclude Malleus and his dorm out of the event simply because of their talent in the game." Willow said, taking a moment to pause so she could think about her next response. "May I suggest that, not only allow them to participate but also give them the same fairness as the rest of the seven dormitories? I'm sure that with enough practice and strategic planning everyone might stand a better chance."</p><p>Riddle gave Willow a smile as everyone seems to take her words into consideration, more or less, while Leona spread another smirk. "That hotshot's disappointed face will be broadcast internationally. Just imagining it's enough to make you sing your praises already, right?" He asks.</p><p>"Hotshot?" Willow asked, confused. W-wait a minute. Willow counted each of the other Dorm Leader around her. One. Two. Three...plus herself....wait.</p><p>"Fufu. That sounds like a good way to amass ratings." Azul laughed.</p><p>Scarabia's Leader nodded exuberantly. "Yup, yup. I don't wanna be left out, too~."</p><p>"Eh? What's going on? I'm the only one who thinks he should be in the Hall of Fame?" Ignihyde's Leader said, very much supportive of Crowley's idea. Seems he wasn't at all as eager in fighting against Diasomnia.</p><p>"You heard us, Teach. We're not hearing any more of that Hall of Fame crap." Leona said to Crowley.</p><p>"Goodness me... I understand. However, he shall be inducted next year as my condition for letting him compete this year." Crowley said with a light sigh and a shake of his head.</p><p>"Do what you want." Leona said.</p><p>"Now then, that is all for today's meeting. Everyone, please do not forget to turn in your registrations. Though personally, I wouldn't mind if you were late... Fufufu." Azul chuckled. It sounded a bit unsettled with how polite his smile is. It would appear that he was still inkling for that late fee charge.</p><p>"Excuse me. I-I'm sorry to interrupt...but I noticed there are only six of you, I don't count as much, but aren't there supposed to be seven of you here?" She asked.</p><p>Vil blinked in acknowledgement and quickly glanced around. "She's right... Did you all forget to invite Malleus to today's Dorm Leaders' meeting again?" He asked.</p><p>"Ah...!" Everyone, except Leona, went. They had just now remembered that they forget to invite Malleus to the meeting. AGAIN! Willow was beginning to feel bad for Malleus. From what Cater said, everyone is intimidated, almost terrified of him. He had such a powerful aura that causes the other students to keep their distance from him. Even so, this didn't sound like this was the first time they forgot to invite him. She recalled Lilia saying about him sulking about not appearing at the entrance ceremony. Although Willow never personally met him, she believed that there was no way Malleus could be that frightening. She was sure that maybe he was a very nice person. At least, she hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Meanwhile, somewhere in the school*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Two students from the Heartslabyul dorm were walking the staircase. They were discussing the details of the tournament and how everyone was signing up for the try-outs. Apparently, there were rumours going around that there was going to be an exhibition before the start of the big game.</p><p>"The try-outs for the Magical Shift Tournament is soon, right?" The student asked his friend.</p><p>"Have you thought of a magical exhibition that will appeal to the Dorm Leader yet?" He asked.</p><p>"Of course! When I showed it to Professor Crewel the other day, he was so amazed! I'm excited to show it to Dorm Leader Ro— Wha–??!" The student began to say before he suddenly yelled. He felt his legs move on its own and suddenly he found himself flying up and colliding down the steps, tumbling down and landing with a very bad thud. "That hurt..." He groaned. His friend was shocked at what had just happened and rushed down to see if he was okay.</p><p>"H-hey, what happened?! You suddenly jumped from the stairs!" He shouted. His friend tried to get up but he instantly fell back down as he gripped at his leg. Letting out a pained yell. "My leg... It's hurt...!" He cried out.</p><p>"What?! Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary first...!" His friend said. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder as he helped him up on his good leg as he took him to the infirmary as fast as he can, fearing that he had broken it. While they were leaving a pair of eyes watched them from above. A smirk spread on their face as they let out a laugh. "Shishishishishi~♪" Oh that was too easy. Everyone else will be even more so. As the perpetrator leaves the scene, he was being followed by a moving shadow that glided across the walls. The shadow leapt out of the walls and landed in the perps' own shadow. Taking a free ride back to his dorm.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>**Drip, drip**</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hahahaha....ah~. Oh, this one will be too easy. Picking at Riddle's brain was fun enough, but nothing is more delectable than using someone's pride and arrogance against them. Then again, this one is nothing but a filthy, low-class rodent to sinking my teeth into him was child's play. That revolting abomination won't stand a chance by the time I'm through with him. He still needs a little push in the right direction, but until then I'll just keep feeding off him and his stupid little minion."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Too Many Accidents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am very sorry for not making any updates in the last few weeks. My internet has been down and I had to make some altercations. I couldn’t write as much as I had to make sure I was ahead of my schoolwork. I am deeply sorry for making you all wait so long. As compensation, I’m giving you four new chapters. I, again apologise to you all, and I thank you for your patience.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow hummed to herself as she swept the floors of the lounge. The Ramshackle Dorm still needed some cleaning and since there wasn't much to do today, Willow decided to fix up her dorm as best she could. Fortunately, she had Rosebell to help her out. At least she can take care of the cobwebs left on the ceiling and in high places in general. As for Grim?</p><p>"Ah... I can't feel motivated at all... I can't even participate in the Tournament." He said. He was slumped on the sofa and having a depressing crisis. His dreams of playing at the grand Magical Shift Tournament and having everyone gawk at his amazing skill and performance have crashed and burned with having the chance to take off.</p><p>"It's okay, Grim. Don't give up yet." Willow said, trying to comfort him.</p><p>"Even if you say that, there's not much we can do." Rosebell said as she landed on his back and gave a tiny pat on the head. Three of the Ramshackle Dorm ghosts took notice of the lack of gusto Grim normally produced and floated down to see what the what was.</p><p>"What's wrong, Grim-boy? You haven't been energetic at all lately." Ghost A said.</p><p>"He's sulking 'cause he can't join the Magical Shift Tournament~. Hihihihi!" Ghost B said with a mischievous snicker.</p><p>"Oh, please don't make fun. He's very upset." Willow told him.</p><p>"Sorry, Snowy." Ghost B said. After living with them for some time, the ghosts grew fond of Willow and considered her to be the boss of Ramshackle. Even giving her that little nickname after weeks of being so nice to them.</p><p>"If you want to try playing so badly, we can be your opponents. Back when I played 90 years ago, I was quite the catch and everyone cheered for me!" Ghost C said with a smile, reminiscing about his youthful days when he participated in the games. Ahh. Those were the days. He was one of the best players and he was also quite the ladies man at that.</p><p>"It's impossible without 7 players, right?" Grim muttered.</p><p>"It doesn't matter if it's not an official match. Come on, let's go."</p><p>The three occupants glanced at each other for a moment before agreeing to play their own version of Magical Shift. Rosebell and Grim headed outside while Willow got dressed in her gym uniform. Once suited, she met up with her friends at the back where the ghosts were setting up the field. Some of the ghosts stood in opposite sides forming into a circular goal and the rest standing in the sidelines becoming barricades. Grim was holding up a dark blue disc and was grinning to get things started.</p><p>"So shall we go over the rules?" Willow asked as she tied back her hair.</p><p>"You don't have to mind the rules too much for now. For now, just protect the disc and try to score a goal." Ghost C tells her.</p><p>"Alright! I'm gonna defeat all of you!" Grim proudly declared.</p><p>"But everyone here will be trying to attack you with magic to steal the disc. Hihihi!"</p><p>"Wait, what?" Willow questioned.</p><p>"Alright, game start!" Ghost A announced.</p><p>With that said, Grim took the disc and ran down the field. Willow got a little hesitant but shook it off and ran on Grim's left while Rosebell flew on his right. The ghosts flew at them to snatch the disc away from Grim and to jump on his teammates. Grim blew his fire of one of them as he tossed the disc to Rosebell, who managed to catch and fly below one of the ghosts. Willow ran to keep up with them as she ducked and rolled to avoid the ghost's attempts to trip her up by popping up from underneath her feet.</p><p>Rosebell kept her hold on the disc as she manoeuvred around the ghosts that tried to flying around to take it or get in her way. She was lucky that with her small size, she was able to fly past them and use her flower petals to blindside them as she flew high into the air and called out to Willow. The silver-eyed girl looked up and saw Rosebell throwing the disc right towards her. She ran as fast as she could to catch the disc but her ankle was suddenly grabbed and she was lifted off the ground. One of the ghosts held her up as another one moved to take it away from her but Willow saw that Grim was in the clear and threw towards him. Grim jumped up and grabbed hold of it.</p><p>"Alright! I'll shoot this disc straight to the goal!" Grim said as he began running towards the goal on the other side of the field. He only ran a few feet before two of the ghosts popped in front of him making horrific faces. "Boo!" Ghost B shouted. Their sudden, scary appearance caught Grim off guard and made him stumble back in fear. "FGNYAAAA!!! Wh-wh-wh-what are you doing?!"</p><p>"Hihi! I'm trying to get in the way of the opponent's attack, of course!" Ghost B said.</p><p>"That's not even magic!!" Grim shouted.</p><p>Ghost C moved in and took the disc and took off. Heading to their goal. Grim shook off his initial fear and ran after him. Willow and Rosebell following suit. Ghost A tripped up Grim and tried to float in front of Rosebell, but the fairy turned into a pile of rose petals before she made contact with him. Confusing the ghost for a moment. The fairy flew in and stopped in front of the Ghost C. She shot up her arms and vines sprouted rapidly in the ground. Growing in the ghost's path and halting him in his path. As he skidded to a halt, Willow ran over and grabbed the disc. She ran ahead before stopping and turning right around to run towards the other goal.</p><p>Willow ducked under, moved around and leapt over the ghosts as she neared the goal. She saw Grim running alongside her and she tossed the disc his way. Grim caught it in his mouth and used magic to lift it over his head as he tried to get to the goal. He made the shot but Ghost B manifested in front of it and caught it.</p><p>"Trying to shoot the disc's so difficult!!"</p><p>"Ihihihihi! You're not fit to join the tournament at this rate~." Ghost B said with a laugh as Ghost A and C floated to his side. "No, no. He's done pretty well for a first-timer." Ghost C said, seeing Grim's potential as a player.</p><p>"Hmph! I'm gifted, yanno! I promise you I'm gonna be a respected player!" Grim proudly proclaimed. Willow walked over to the small cat and knelt to pat his head, feeling exhausted with all that running around. "I'm....sure...you will....someday." Willow said in short breaths.</p><p>Grim was about to ask for a rematch when they all heard a familiar voice. "Oh, are you playing some Magical Shift?" The group turned and saw Headmaster Crowley making his way towards him. The cat monster's once energetic deposition quickly shut down and became depressed again. "Ugh... The source of my dread is here..." He muttered.</p><p>"Hello, Headmaster." Willow politely greeted.</p><p>"It looks like you're getting along well with the dorm ghosts. How magnificent~." Crowley said with a cheery smile, happy to know that they were all becoming friends now after all this time.</p><p>"We're not really friends, yanno! So, what'd you come here for?" Grim asks him.</p><p>"I came here to ask you for a favour. Talking outside won't do, so let us head in." Crowley said, his tone becoming much serious. Willow and Rosebell glanced at each other out of worry before leading their Headmaster inside the dorm. When inside, Willow set down a cup of fresh tea in front of Crowley and sits down on the chair beside him.</p><p>"What favour do you want? We're not your errand boys anymore, yanno?" Grim asked him, already annoyed at what boring chore he's got for them this time. Weren't they already done with this crap? Rosebell smacked his ear as Crowley picked up the cup and took a sip of tea. "Oh? Have I not told you that I haven't guaranteed for your permanent necessities for living here yet? Manual work is a very wonderful thing, Grim and Miss Lockhart." He said </p><p>"Grim, please, please, <em>please</em>! Be nicer to him?" Willow pleads with her cat monster dormmate, who's now looking nervous at that subtle threat Crowley hid within his words. When Crowley drank his fill, he put the cup down and began with elaborating on the favour he wanted from them. "Ahem. Then, let me start again. Actually, there has been an increasingly concerning amount of people being injured in accidents around the school. I want you to please investigate this matter."</p><p>Willow let out a small gasp of surprise as Grima asked, "People getting injured?"</p><p>"Indeed. Falling down from stairs, getting scalded by boiling water, etc... The reasons vary, but the fact that more people keep visiting the infirmary due to accidents still stands. There was another incident by the staircase yesterday. That makes him the 10th victim. Unfortunately, there were very few witnesses..." Crowley explained.</p><p>"Oh, how awful, those poor dears." Willow said. Now becoming deeply worried for her fellow students and wondered if they were okay. Were they recovering well enough? Ten people had already been sent to the infirmary...Willow's stomach roil. It seems way too much to be deemed as some sort of a coincidence. "Aren't they just being clumsy?" Grim said, surprisingly giving out a reasonable explanation.</p><p>"The Magical Shift Tournament is nearing and it's true that students are getting restless. Even so, the amount of accidents compared to last year's is too much. Even more, all the people that were injured were students who were the top candidates for the Magical Shift Tournament." Crowley said.</p><p>"Hm..." Grim went.</p><p>"I don't...think these are just accidents. One or two might've been, but for so many to get hurt in a short time... I think this is being done on purpose." Willow said. Her hands unconsciously moving to hold her arm and leg. Recalling the intense pain her body had felt before back in her old world. Falling down the steps. Tripping on her own two feet. Misplacing her bag. Things like that can be passed off as clumsiness. But those types of accidents can never happen more than once.</p><p>Crowley gave a small nod of agreement. "Excellent deduction, Miss Lockhart. However, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise. All the accidents happened with at least one witness. And all those who fall victim all say the same thing. None of the ones injured were acting differently before." He said.</p><p>"Then, that means they were just being clumsy. Alright, solved~." Grim said, not giving the case a second thought other than blind recklessness. That, and he didn't want to waste his time with something that didn't involve him or wasn't any of his business. Crowley raised a brow at the cat and crossed his arms. "Oh my, Grim. You're being hasty, aren't you?" He asked.</p><p>"I mean, this doesn't concern me! I won't even be able to participate in the competition either way. I don't care what happens to the tournament now." Grim said with a bite of bitterness in his voice.</p><p>"Is that so...? And here I went all the way to prepare a special reward for you..." Crowley said.</p><p>Grim's ears twitched at that and he shot the Headmaster a dirty look. "Hah! I'm not falling for that again! I won't cooperate if you don't give me at least a hundred canned tunas." He said.</p><p>"That's a terrible thing to say." Willow said.</p><p>"Hm, I expected nothing less from a selfish monster." Rosebell said, shaking her head in disappointment at the blue-eyed cat. Grim just glared at her and stuck his tongue out to mock her.</p><p>"Then what about... allowing you to participate in the Magical Shift Tournament?" Crowley suggested.</p><p>"EH?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"What?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Is he serious?!" Rosebell exclaimed.</p><p>"Should you manage to solve the case, I will allow your dorm special rights to participate in this year's tournament." Crowley said with his big cheery smile. "How about that? Oh, how very kind of me, is it not~?"</p><p>"Wha—What...?!"</p><p>"He's totally briding him, isn't he?" Rosebell asked, whispering into Willow's ear. The silver-eyed girl let out a small giggle and nodded. "It is an effective tactic on Grim, to be fair." She whispered back.</p><p>"The winner of the tournament will be shown on TV internationally. It's a chance to be showered with praise and applause~. You might even get the chance to announce what a great newcomer you will be~!" Crowley said with a very sly, cheery tone. The girls giggled softly to each other as Grim entered in his fantasy world again. Running into the arena with the best players, with him being <b>the</b> best of course. The crowd being stricken in awe at his amazing athletic talent. Watching as his greatness as he dodges the enemy and scoring every point. They were be left in awe and cheer loudly in his name. <em>'Lord Grim! Lord Grim, you're amazing!! The greatest player and magician of our generation!!'</em></p><p>"Th-this is bad... I'm getting lured in by the image alone...!" Grim said, his eyes widening in his fantasy's limelight as a huge smile appeared on his face.</p><p><em>'He got him.'</em> The girls thought with a smile.</p><p>"However, you said you won't be cooperating, did you not? How unfortunate. Let's pretend I didn't say anything about the matter." Crowley suddenly said as he rose from his seat and gave a polite bow to his female student. "Thank you for the tea, Miss Lockhart. So long."</p><p>"Have a wonderful day, Headmaster." Willow kindly said as she waved him goodbye. Grim's smile instantly dropped from his face and he heard his fantasy game shattering into pieces. Crowley took only a few steps before Grim lunged forward and grabbed one of his ankles, making the Headmaster drag him across the floor as the cat shouted, "Wait a second! I'll do it! I'll help out!"</p><p>Crowley stopped walking, hiding the smug little 'gotcha' smile on his face before turning to Grim with a feigned look of surprise. "Oh, my? You will?"</p><p>"If you're gonna let me in the tournament, then it's obviously a yes! Right, Willow?" Grim asked, turning to his sidekick with both a proud smile and a demanding look to get her to agree. If this was any other day, Willow would be more than happy to help her fellow students, however, the thought came to her that if they do catch the culprit, and she hopes they do, then she'll be placed with everyone else in the tournament. Where so many eyes will be staring down at her. Judging. Mocking. Laughing. Willow shook her head to erase the thoughts clouding her senses and looked up at her Headmaster.</p><p>"I'll do anything to help my fellow students, b-but, I thought we needed 7 players to participate..." Willow said.</p><p>"Well, as the Headmaster, I will perform a very magical miracle and do something about the remaining five players." Crowley said to assure her. Willow paled at the thought of being centre stage at the opening tournament when Grim ran and jumped onto her shoulder. "Hey, Willow. Don't worry 'bout the small things for now! Let's go and take statements, hurry!" He shouted, tugging at her ear. Rosebell puffed her cheeks and smacked his paw away. "Don't yank her around like some common weed!"</p><p>"I'll be counting on the both of you." Crowley said with a bright smile as he takes his leave. Grim was just bursting with a new sense of motivation while Willow was stuck with a sense of dread. But she had no choice in the matter. Besides, it will make Grim happy and she'll be able to protect any more of her fellow students from getting hurt. So that's all that matters to her. Willow went up to her bedroom and changed back to her school's uniform before heading out to campus. Crowley said that most of the victims were held up in the infirmary so that's the first place to gather some clues.</p><p>"I heard that the injured people are all here. We're coming in!" Grim proclaimed as Willow opened the doors, showing most of the victims of these accidents. Two of them, the Heartslabyul students from before were the first to get Willow's attention. "Who're you guys?" The dirty blonde student asked as the girl made her way towards them. She stared down at his casted leg in sympathy. She gripped her arm as she could only imagine the pain he must've felt at that time.</p><p>"Oh! They're from Ramshackle Dorm. Remember, they were at the Unbirthday Party? Dorm Leader Rosehearts had explicitly told us to be very nice to her." His friend tells him.</p><p>"Oh~! Looks like we're plenty famous, too!" Grim said with a wide smile. Rosebell rolled her eyes at him, shaking her head in amusement at him. Willow took a seat on a nearby stool by the student's bedside and asked, "Hello. Please, would you mind telling us about what happened during the accident?"</p><p>The student looked uncertain as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't really get what happened either. I was walking while talking with this guy... And before I noticed it, I fell down the stairs." He said.</p><p>"Yeah... It's kinda different from him just tripping or slipping..." His friend said in agreement.</p><p>"It's like my body just floated and moved on its own... I can't really explain it well..."</p><p>"Okay, I see." Grim said.</p><p>"Floated." Willow said as she looked down in thought. Now that she was hearing this for herself, she was even more convinced that these weren't just accidents. Willow smiled at the boys and nodded her head. "Thank you very much for your cooperation. I do hope you'll recover well." She said kindly as she and her friends take their leave.</p><p>Later, they head towards a classroom where they found another victim. He was a student of...Pa...Pei... Pomefiore! Yes, that's it. Willow looked at his hands, and she felt her heart hurt. His hands were tightly bandaged up. The bandages were wrapped around his hands and wrists. Based on what Crowley told her, they were also victims being burned of scalding water. He must've been one of them. The poor thing.</p><p>"E-excuse me?" Willow tentatively asked as she makes her way over to them. "Hey, you got injured the other day, right? Tell us what happened." Grim said.</p><p>"Who in the world are you guys?" The handsome boy asked them. His friend turned to them with a cold glare that caused the girl to falter back a bit. "His feelings are hurt right now because he trained so hard for the Tournament but now he can't even participate!"</p><p>"Oh, I-I'm sorry... I...we just want to-."</p><p>"How insensitive of you two! You come here asking without even a shred of sympathy!" The boy shouted so suddenly. He reached into his pocket and slammed a white glove in front of the girl. "I challenge you! Pick up that glove and fight!"</p><p>"W-what? Y-you want me to-?" Willow said fearfully as she took a step back. "Are you deaf or just simple-minded?! Pick up that glove this instant!!" He shouted. Grim and Rosebell glared at the two boys and were ready to duke it out with them when a familiar voice chimed in. "Honestly now. I had thought that you boys of Pomefiore would be more charming than that." The owner of said voice walked past her and picked up the glove. "Instead of picking on a lady, I shall be your opponent."</p><p>"R-Rainier." Willow said in surprise.</p><p>The Pomefiore students glared daggers at the newcomer until they saw the colour of his armband and became hesitant. Even so, he had taken up their challenge, and they had no choice but to honour it. Willow tried to stop him but Rainier held out his arm to keep her back. He smiled at her told her he would be alright. Willow looked up at him in concern before she and the others stepped back to give the three magicians some space.</p><p>Rainier and the Pomefiore students unhooked their magic pens and begin the duel. Rainier's eyes glanced down at the student's hands. His eyes glowed light blue and looked through his bandages. He almost gasped at how badly his hands were burned. <em>'Right...I should hold back my magic on him. He's hurt enough as he is. But still, these Pomefiore students must relearn their manners.'</em> Rainier thought to himself.</p><p>They were too close to use his bow. So, he summoned a ball of fire in his right hand, charged forward and threw it like a javelin. He struck short, hitting the ground at their feet. They backed up and began chanting their own spells. The boys attacked with ice and wind to freeze him in place but Rainier wasn't worried. He turned his magic pen into a staff and spun it with incredible speed. He spun it around so fast it sent the blizzard right back at them. The students weren't expecting that and shielded themselves with their arms. 'There.' Rainier thought as he charged at them.</p><p>He transformed his pen into a shield and lashed out with a swift kick in one of the students' stomach, pushing the boy back. The other student ran for him and threw a punch down. Rainier jumped up and over the boy, catching him off guard. The boy quickly turned around and found himself at the end of a barrage of kicks. The boy landed with a hard thud on his back. Rainier then pointed his pen at the two and magical chains appeared. Wrapping around their bodies tightly. Now there were unable to move, Rainier lifted his finger and moved them to the back wall. Pinning them there. The Pomefiore students tried to resist but were rendered helpless against his hold.</p><p>"Now, I'm sure you two learn proper manners, yes?" Rainier asked them as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>"V-very good job. You leave me no choice. I'll tell you what happened." The Pomefiore student said. Rainier nodded in approval with a gentle smile and released them. He walked over to them and checked to see if he hadn't made any damages. Meanwhile, the Ramshackle residents were left speechless. "W-wow... he's so cool." Grim said.</p><p>"That's...twice that he..." Willow began to say as she stares at the long, white-haired boy. It was true that Willow accepted Rainier as a friend, but even so, she doesn't know that much about as much as she does about Ace, Deuce and the others. Rainier was more...elusive in comparison. This was the second time that he had shown up out of nowhere to help her. First against Riddle during his Overblot form and now here. Still, Willow didn't think it was something to take too much into consideration as Rainier was a polite and kind person.</p><p>Rainier helped the boys to their feet and they walked back to her. Ready to give the information they've wanted. Of course, Willow asked them very politely and with consideration about what had happened to the boy. His friend did the talking though. "It happened in the laboratory. The cauldron he was using to prepare some potions suddenly slipped from his hands and it caused an uproar in the classroom! To top it off, the potion spilled all over that even the desk was so soaked! I was so surprised, goodness...!"</p><p>"Are you going to narrate everything?!" His friend shouted at him.</p><p>"I see, I see." Grim said, nodding to himself. Willow stayed silent and she thought to herself. It was the same as the Heartslabyul student. Vague. Nothing out of the ordinary in speech, movement, or anything on the matter. It does seem like these <em>were</em> nothing more than accidents...but Willow still wasn't convinced. Everything seemed too coincidental. There was no way any of this could be just accidents...right? There's...no way. Willow nodded and gave the boys a gentle smile. "Thank you so much. Please do take care." She politely bowed to them and left the classroom. Deciding that she needed more time to think, Willow thought going back to her dorm was the next thing to do for now.</p><p>"Miss Willow?" The girl in question turned around and saw Rainier walking up to her. "Miss Willow, are you alright? You were rather shaken up during that scuffle."</p><p>"O-oh, yes, I'm okay. Thank you. I supposed we were lucky you showed up in time." Willow said.</p><p>"Even though I could've handled it myself." Grim said with a puff of his chest.</p><p>"Oh, yes, and we all know how well you are. As well as a potion exploding in your face." Rosebell muttered. That caught Grim's ears and yelled at her. Rosebell stuck her tongue at him and flew as he began to chase her around. "Rainier, forgive me for asking, but do you know anything about these accidents going about the school?" Willow asked.</p><p>"A little. I do know that the victim involved talented players for the upcoming tournament, but other than that I do no know what's causing them." Rainier said. "I am fortunate that no one from my dorm has been inflicted, but I do worry for my fellow students."</p><p>"I understand how you feel, I'm so worried about all this. I want to believe that these were just simple, careless accidents...but I know that's not true."</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>"I...can't explain it. One or two, maybe they were. But Headmaster said that there were a total of ten victims and all held the same answers. Something like that...can't be just a coincidence." Willow told him. She had then subconsciously reached and held her arm. Then her hands. Her head. The pain...the unforgiving pain.</p><p>Willow shook her head. No, no. That's bad. Don't you dare start thinking about yourself when they are others to truly consider. "I'm...I'm sorry." She suddenly said.</p><p>She had no right to be selfish.</p><p>Rainier instantly became anxious and placed his hands on her shoulders. "What? Miss Willow, what in Twisted Wonderland are you apologising for? Whatever it may be, it is alright." He tells her kindly as he leaned down a bit to look in her eyes. Willow lifted her gaze to meet his. She paused. This was the first time she was looking into those eyes this up close. His eyes...were so kind, understanding, and warm. Like he was telling her that she could trust him, no matter what. ...Wait. What was this...? Was that-?</p><p>Willow took in a deep breath and exhaled. She gave a smile and said, "Th-thank you, Rainier."</p><p>"Are you heading back to your dorm? If so, may I come along? You look like you could use some company." Rainier asked her.</p><p>"Hm, I believe I'd like that very much." She tells him. She called for her non-human dormmates, and the four of them began making their way back to the Ramshackle Dorm. Even during her walk, she still couldn't find an answer to these accidents. They made no sense whatsoever. They made it to the dorm and walked through the foyer, still no answers. Rainier looked over at the girl beside him and tried to hold back a laugh. She kept on thinking so much, eventually steam will be blowing out from her head.</p><p>"Miss Willow, take it easy. You're going to pop your head if you keep on thinking." Rainier said.</p><p>"M-maybe...but I..."</p><p>"Yanno... For some reason, they all just sound like they're clumsy. Maybe we're overthinking the situation, yanno?" Grim said, sticking to his conclusion that this was all just some big waste of time and that everyone was just acting clumsy.</p><p>"As reasonable as that sounds, I have to disagree. Like Willow says, it's all too much. We're missing something." Rosebell said as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Oh come on! What could we be missing?" Grim asked the small fairy. Rosebell was about to answer when they heard the doorbell ring. A visitor? "Hm? Who's that?" Grim asked.</p><p>"I'll get it." Willow said as she walked over to the door. Upon opening it, she found herself even more relief to see a familiar, friendly face. "Ace. Oh, it's so good to see you." She said as she brought the cherry-red eyed boy in for a hug. Ace blushed red as he was hesitant in returning it, however, when he looked in and saw Rainier standing in the foyer, this quickly changed.</p><p>Rainier blinked and took a step back when Ace glared daggers at him. He chuckled, nervously as Ace was no doubt wondering why he was here with Willow. Ace glared at him as he wrapped his arms around the girl. Returning her hug and giving a message to the blue-horned boy. "Heya! Oh, Grim's feeling better?" Ace asked when the two pulled away.</p><p>"Oh, it's just you. I'm busy right now, so I have no time to play with you." Grim said in a dismissive tone and walked away to the lounge.</p><p>"Grim, stop being so rude to our guests. Especially if they're our friends." Willow said, even though she knew was going to be ignored.</p><p>"Busy? You're not done with your homework yet?" Ace asked her.</p><p>Willow shook her head. "Oh no, I've already completed it. You see...well, come with me to the lounge. I'll explain everything there." Willow took his hand and together, everyone gathered to the lounge. Ace made sure that he was sitting next to Willow on the sofa, forcing Rainier to sit in the old rocking chair instead. Not that Rainier minded, but he certainly didn't want to start a fight with the brash youngster.</p><p>"Oh... Investigating all those accidents, huh." Ace said after Willow told him everything that the Headmaster had told her.</p><p>"But while we were asking them questions, all I could think of was that they were being clumsy or they weren't paying attention." Grim said.</p><p>"But it makes too much sense, and yet it doesn't. I can't explain why, but something is telling me that these accidents are too much of a coincidence to even be called such things." Willow said.</p><p>"How can you be sure?" Ace asked her.</p><p>"That's just it. I don't know." Willow said. Rosebell was right. There was more to this than what they were given. They were missing something crucial and it was closer than they're expecting. But...but what? What is it they're not seeing? Before Willow could even think of what to do next, they heard the front door suddenly slam open and, rushing in, came Deuce. Looking very pale and overwhelmed with worry. "Ace, there's a problem!" He shouted.</p><p>"Huh? What're you panicking about?" Ace questioned as he and the others rose to their feet, now growing concerned over his worry.</p><p>"Clover-senpai fell down the stairs and was injured...!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. A Plan Of Action. The Troublesome Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh?!" Grim and Ace shouted. All colour was drained from Willow's face as she stood in shock at what she had just heard. Trey...is hurt?! The two other boys were just as surprised as she was. "Don't tell me...! Even that lanky glasses Trey was hurt?!" Grim exclaimed. Okay, <b>now</b> Willow was fully convinced that these weren't just simple accidents. "This is terrible! Trey is not the type of person to be so careless! He's too strong and grown to be such a thing." Willow said.</p><p>"True... Trey-senpai doesn't give off that vibe..." Ace said.</p><p>"Let's go ask him what happened!" Grim said.</p><p>Without wasting another second, the group rushed out of Ramshackle and followed Deuce back to Heartslabyul where Trey was currently resting his injuries. Deuce led them to the green-haired senior's bedroom and he gave the door a knock before letting themselves in. "Pardon the intrusion." Ace said.</p><p>"Clover-senpai, are you okay?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Hey, Glasses! We came here to check on you!" Grim said.</p><p>"You're not hurt too badly, are you?" Rainier asked. Cater turned and smiled. Waving hello at them as he sat on a chair next to Trey, who was resting in bed with a cast around his right foot, as he smiled at them. "Oh, it's the A-Deuce combi~! You even brought Grim and Willy, and some guy, with you~!" Cater greeted with a cheerful smile.</p><p>"Hello. My name's Rainier Lunastar, a first-year and friend of Miss Willow." Rainier said with a pleasant smile as he, Willow and Rosebell walked ahead to Trey's bedside while the boys spoke with Cater for a quick second.</p><p>"Hello~. Wait, what's with the <em>"A-Deuce"</em> thing, Cater-senpai?" Ace asked him.</p><p>"Eh? You both have "-ce" at the end of your names, so I just combined them~." Cater said with a smile like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both boys' cheeks turned red from that. "Please call us by our complete names!" Deuce shouted while the carrot-top senior laughed at him.</p><p>"More importantly, what exactly happened to Trey-senpai?" Ace said, proceeding to get back on track on what happened and wanting to forget that embarrassing, and stupid, nickname Cater gave them. Willow was the first to reach Trey and kneeled at his bedside. She reached forward and took his hand in hers. The boys grumbled with jealousy at that. "Trey, oh dear, are you alright? Are you in any pain?" She asked him with sadden eyes.</p><p>Trey smiled at her and nodded, chuckling a bit. "I'm okay, Willow. I just missed a step on the stairs. I tried to be cautious during the fall, but my right leg ended up getting the worse of it. I'll have to be in crutches for a while." He told her and the others.</p><p>Deuce's eyes widened. "Eh–?! Isn't that kind of bad?"</p><p>Trey nodded and sighed. "It looks like I won't be able to participate in this year's Magift Tournament."</p><p>"The tournament should be the least of your worries. Right now, you should focus on getting plenty of rest and get better." Willow tells him. Rosebell flew up and patted Trey on the head before flying up to the railing of his canopy bed and used her magic to create a bouquet of jasmine, calendulas, roses and passionflowers hanging upside down right beside his pillow. Rosebell flew back to Willow as she spoke to Trey as she pointed over at the bouquet. Of course, to Trey's ears, all he heard was soft ringing bells.</p><p>Willow took note of that and translated for him. She let out a small giggle as she said, "Rosebell said that the flowers represent strength and healing. Hanging by your bedside is said to help increase your recovery. And..." She paused as she turned to her fairy friend. The green-eyed fairy smiled and pointed to her than at Willow. "She says to consider it to be a gift from us to you."</p><p>Trey smiled as he gave a small pink blush. "Thank you, Willow." As the girl was smiling up at him, Rainier looked behind them and saw Grim looking away as he fidgeted with something behind his back, contemplating on whether or not he wanted to share it with everyone. Rainier smiled and kneeled beside the cat. "You have something to give to Sir Clover?" He asked, freaking Grim out a bit. He gave the blue-horned boy a dirty look before puffing his cheeks and making his way over.</p><p>"I thought of letting it slide if it was just a small injury, but... Here, have some canned tuna as a get-well present." Grim muttered in embarrassment as he slowly presented a tuna can and offers it to the green-haired senior. This got a surprised reaction from everyone in the room, especially Rosebell since they knew that Grim wasn't exactly the sharing type.<em> 'Hm. Maybe Willow is rubbing off on him.'</em> Rosebell thought to herself. Willow smiled at her cat friend as she believes that he's changing for the better. Trey laughs as he takes the can into his hands. "Haha, thank you." He said.</p><p>"Geez, give me a break. It's already tough without our star player Trey, and now we've gotta re-do the player selection." Cater says as he plops down on Trey's bed.</p><p>"Oh?! Player selection?!" Ace and Deuce shouted in excitement. Willow giggled at their enthusiasm. They were probably thinking about an opportunity to play in the games as well. A knock was soon heard and everyone turned their heads to the door just in time to see Riddle coming in, initially frowning at how crowed the room had become. "Really, now. What are you all doing gathered in an injured person's room?"</p><p>"Oh, do forgive the intrusion, Riddle. My friends and I only wanted to see if Trey was alright, we won't be long." Willow said, quickly standing to full height as she apologised to the wine-red haired young man. Riddle's face instantly heated up at the sight of her. His annoyance quickly vanishing. "Ah–!! It's the irritable Riddle!" Grim cried out in fear as he hid behind Willow. "Grim, can you not?!" Rosebell shouted at him.</p><p>Riddle's face turned back to its normal colour as he 'hmphed' at the cat. "Irritable, you say? I won't get mad if you don't break the rules." He said as he made his way over to his best friend's bedside. "Trey, how's your condition? Is there something you want to drink or eat?"</p><p>Trey let out a sigh, but still smiled as best he could. "You don't have to be so worried. I told you, I'm feeling okay." He said.</p><p>Riddle frowned at that, looking very guilty as he stared down at Trey's casted foot. "But... You got injured because of me and..." He trailed off.</p><p>Ace caught this almost immediately. "What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>Riddle let out a sigh, then crossed his arms as he turned to the others. "I had to go to the 3rd years' classroom because I had business with them. But then..."</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be a little late, but go on ahead and practice for the Magical Shift Tournament." Riddle told Trey and he adjusted the books he had on hand at the time as the two were walking down the steps to the fourth floor. Trey nodded in agreement. He should definitely get some practice done in while there's still time for it. "Got it." Trey briefly thought about Willow in the audience stance cheering him on. He could only imagine her cute little voice doing the softest cheer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll leave it to you, then. Wh-whoa–!!" It all happened so fast. Riddle lost control over his body as all sense of consciousness escaped him. His eyes widened and his face paled as he began to inch closer to the stairs. The books he held now fell onto the steps with a loud thud. Riddle tried to move his body to stop himself from falling, grab the railings, anything. But found that he couldn't move a finger to save himself from crashing down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Riddle, watch out!" Trey shouted. He wasn't strong enough to pull them both up, but nothing stopped when he rushed in, instincts taking over. He hugged his best friend and protected him as they tumbled down the stairs, landing on the platform with a very loud, and painful thud. Since Trey had taken the full force of that fall, he had lost some conscience. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in the infirmary with his foot in a cast and Riddle looked down at him with guilt-ridden, tearful eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback end*</em>
</p><p>"He covered for me when I fell down the stairs and he got injured himself..." Riddles says in a soft voice. The guilt hidden in his words was evident. He, no doubt, blames himself for this. If he had just been a little more careful than Trey wouldn't have... Willow placed her hands on his shoulders while Trey reached up to give his upper arm a light squeeze. "I think you'll have been able to break your fall, you know?" Trey said, trying to lift Riddle's spirits. "I covered for you on my own, so don't worry about it."</p><p>"Still..."</p><p>Willow leaned down to get a look at Riddle's face to try and talk to him when she felt something poking at her shoulder. She turned and saw Ace motioning her to move in closer. Willow released Riddle and leaned in closer to him. "Will, this is like..." He said. He didn't have to finish. She knew what he meant. "Yes. I'm now fully convinced that this is very suspicious." She whispered back.</p><p>"Come on, Riddle-kun~." Cater said as he jumped up from his seat and swung his arm around Riddle's shoulder, making the young Dorm Leader flinch in surprise. "No need to be so gloomy! I feel bad about Trey-kun's injury, but we just have to do his best in his place~." He says as he began patting Riddle's head to make him feel better. Riddle was still feeling guilty for what happened to Trey but eventually, he let out a soft sigh. "Y-yeah, you're right." He said.</p><p>Cater smiled. "Come on, let's give the injured person a chance to rest. Disperse, disperse~." He said as he began to playfully shove the first-years out of Trey's room. While giving her golden-eyed senior a wave goodbye, Willow caught the glint in Cater's eye as he looked down at Riddle, who was giving him the same. They knew something. But she didn't have time to dwell on that for now, she looked back at Trey one last time and made a promise to him. Whoever was responsible for these accidents will be held accountable for their actions.</p><p>Riddle lead the group to the lounge and shrugged Cater's hand on his shoulder as he took a seat at the heart-shaped chair and once everyone was seated, he began. "So, Cater. There's something you couldn't say in front of Trey, isn't there?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"As expected. You're quick on the uptake, Riddle-kun~." Cater's usual happy smile disappeared and was replaced with a frown. Looking very uncharacteristically serious. "You know something about why Trey-kun got injured, don't you, Willy?" Cater asked the white-haired girl. Willow nodded slowly as she too began to feel guilt over Trey's injury. Though she had no way of knowing it was going to happened, Willow still blamed herself for not being able to keep her friends safe like she said she would.</p><p>"Yes. I do." Willow said. "You see...The Headmaster appointed me and Grim to investigate what's been going on around school. There had been other instances where students had been experiencing several accidents from falling down the steps or being scalded by water and other sorts. As horrible as it is, I'm afraid that Trey counts as the 11th victim in this series of unfortunate events."</p><p>"I see... The Headmaster asked that from you, huh..." Riddle says.</p><p>"See? I knew that Grimmy won't be visiting without a reason." Cater said, his smile returning. Rosebell laughed as Grim gave a small pout and turned away.</p><p>"Actually, I thought that something was amiss, too, so I asked Cater to gather some information." Riddle said.</p><p>"And then we found out that the only targeted people are the top players like Riddle-kun or Trey-kun." Cater added.</p><p>"It is true that I hadn't slipped nor had someone pushed me from behind that day. However... I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like my body just moved around on its own." Riddle said, trying his best to explain what happened to him on those steps. That sense of losing control over himself. Willow caught that instantly. "Your body moved on its own?"</p><p>"The other guys who got hurt said the same thing, too." Grim said.</p><p>"I think it would be a good idea to narrow our list down to the tournament players." Riddle said.</p><p>"You mean to say that they're injuring strong players so that they'll have fewer rivals for the Magical Shift Tournament?" Ace questioned.</p><p>"It's a competition that will be viewed worldwide. The tournament is connected to a guaranteed way to secure one's future, so it's not unthinkable that people will use any means necessary to win." Riddle said.</p><p>Willow nodded in agreement. "It does make the most sense. I knew these accidents were too much of coincidence and now I'm hoping there's still time to prevent any more from continuing."</p><p>"Hm... Still, it's very strange. It's not like you were pushed by some kind of wind magic, right?" Cater asked him.</p><p>Riddle shook his head. "I didn't feel any sort of impact at all."</p><p>"It seems like there were some who got injured during lessons, too. I wonder what's going on..." Cater pondered.</p><p>"What's more, whoever is responsible for these accidents seems to be very smart. They wait until their target is mostly alone with very few witnesses and once they obtained that window of opportunity they strike." Rainier said. "There had already been 11 victims, so who knows how many more will fall."</p><p>"We just have to extract that statement from the culprit themselves. We will help you search for him." Riddle said, looking at Willow with a kind smile.</p><p>"You will? Thank you, I could use the help." Willow said.</p><p>"Oh?! You'll help us?!" Grim exclaimed in surprise before giving the pair a suspicious glare. "What're you scheming...? 'Specially you, Cater!"</p><p>"You sure have a bad rep of me, huh~. Our dorm-mate got hurt, so it's natural to help, right~?" Cater said as he moved in closer to the silver-eyed girl, wrapping an arm around her.</p><p>"If that's the case, we'll lend a hand, too." Ace said.</p><p>"We'll be avenging Clover-senpai!" Deuce proclaimed.</p><p>Rainier chuckled at the two boys while Riddle raised a suspicious brow. "You guys seem weirdly motivated." The wine-redhead said.</p><p>"Ah, I get it! You guys are aiming for the open player position, huh~?" Cater asked with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Hehe~. Was it obvious?" Ace said with a smirk.</p><p>"N-no, I wasn't thinking that! We do want revenge!" Deuce said, trying to make himself seem to be the bigger person. However, it was clearly obvious that they were planning to earn a spot in the Magic Shift Tournament.</p><p>"At least they're honest in their ambitions." Rosebell said to Willow, who giggled in response.</p><p>Riddle let out a sigh and held his head. "Good grief. Well, I will take it into consideration if you manage to apprehend the culprit."</p><p>"Alright!" The A-Deuce combo cheered.</p><p>"Getting back to the topic, I think that we need to take the initiative if we're ever to catch the culprit." Riddle said.</p><p>"What do you have in mind, then?" Grim asked.</p><p>"For example, let's try to guess who will be the next victim so we can secretly be their bodyguard. We'll be able to secure the student's safety should an accident occur. At the same time, we'll be able to scope the vicinity for anyone suspicious." Riddle said, already formulating a plan of attack on the culprit.</p><p>"I understand. It's an ambush plan. We'll protect the next potential target and in doing so we'll be able to catch the culprit in the act." Willow said.</p><p>"You're quick on the uptake, Willy-chan~." Cater said as he jumped to wrap his arm around the girl's shoulders and bring her into a hug. Willow blushed red and laughed with her green-eyed senior and three boys stared at him with a heated glare. "Actually, we already have plenty of ideas as to who can be potential targets among the students~. I'll share the info via group chat, so go check the group album out, 'kay?" Cater said. He pulled out his phone and tapped a few buttons before a<em> 'ring'</em> sound went off and Riddle, Ace and Deuce reached to pull out their own phones, seeing the info Cater had sent to them.</p><p>"Diamond-senpai... This is some great information..." Deuce said, thanking him.</p><p>"Of course~♪. Alright, shall we go check up on the potential targets~?" Cater asked with a smile.</p><p>Willow nodded and stood right up from her seat. "Most certainly, we cannot allow the perpetrator to continue these strings of mishaps. We must do what we can to protect our fellow students."</p><p>"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Rainier asked as he stood up along with the others.</p><p>"Off we go!" Grim exclaimed. The group nodded and left exited the Heartslabyul Dorm, and put their plan into action. Willow truly hoped that they will find who's responsible and stop them from hurting the other students. Hopefully, when they catch them they would resolve this matter peacefully.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hahahahaha...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Willow stopped in her tracks when she heard that bitter laughter echo in her head. Her breath was caught in her throat when she felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders. She could <em>feel</em> them. They were ice cold. Like Death was standing right behind her. One of the hands travelled down to her right arm, gripping it with unusual strength that, with little effort, could break it in half. Her eyes widened in fear as a pair of lips leaned down to whisper in her ear.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>If you think you can do anything to stop it, then you're sorely mistaken. You have no magic. You're weak, spineless and pathetic. Nothing you do will matter. You say you want to protect your fellow students...? Hahaha, now that's a laugh. How can you do that when you can't protect yourself, you abnormal </b>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>wretch</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>?! Even now, I could shatter your bones here and now and you can't do a thing to stop it!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Miss Willow."</p><p>The girl snapped out of whatever daze she was in and let out a small gasp. She looked and saw Rainier and the others looking at her with concerned expressions. She glanced down and saw that he was holding her hand. "Miss Willow, are you alright? You look to be ail." He gently asked her.</p><p>"Are you not feeling well?" Rosebell asked.</p><p>Willow took in a few deep breaths and shook her head. Giving a small smile. "No, no. I'm okay, really I am. I...guess I'm just worried for whoever's going to the next victim in this mystery."</p><p>Rainier looked at her for a moment in silence before smiling. "I can understand that. But you don't need to worry too much. I'm certain who's next, we'll be there to prevent them from meeting the same unfortunate fate as Sir Clover and the others. Keep your head up, Miss Willow. There's always sunshine after the rain."</p><p>Willow took in what he said and turned to Rosebell. The little fairy sat on her shoulder and gave her a smile of encouragement. She smiled back and nodded. "Yes. Yes, you're right, Rainier. Thank you."</p><p>"Anytime, Miss Willow." Rainier said as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay, okay! That's enough, buddy!" Ace called out as he stomped his way over, smacked the long-haired boy's hand away. Rainier gave him an apology as Ace gave him a mean stare and he took Willow's hand in his and pulled her away from him. Rainier rubbed the back of his neck as he let out a nervous laugh.</p><p><em>'I am happy Willow has gained a wonderful group of friends, but they can be rather scary when they want to be. But I suppose it's alright when it concerns her.'</em> Rainier thought to himself as he follows the group out of Heartslabyul and into the Hall of Mirrors.</p><p>Once there, Cater instructed them to walk through the Pomefiore Mirror walkway. It was certainly different in comparison to Heartslabyul's mirror. The steps were lined with precious, beautiful crystals and gemstones. Surrounding the mirror with its pretty feathers was an elegant peacock. Poised and graceful at the top of the mirror. When stepping through the mirror, Willow's eyes widened at the sight of the Pomefiore's dorm. It was gorgeous. A large, beautiful castle with a lovely shade of purple that seemed to have been summoned from a fairytale storybook. It was hard to believe that it was an actual dormitory.</p><p>The group headed inside the Pomefiore dorm and entered the lounge. Which, just like everything else, was lovely. So clean and neat, not even a speck of dirt was visible. Fine carpets, comfy luxurious chairs and sofas. The soft white and the bold purple colours mixing perfectly. The crystal chandelier hanging above them and the glorious throne in the other side of the lounge with a peacock design decorating the top of it.</p><p>"First up, we've got Pomefiore Dorm. After checking my info, I think we should pay the most attention to the 3rd year Rook Hunt. Golden bobbed hair and a hat are his trademarks." Cater says to the group as he looks through his phone.</p><p>"Rook-senpai is a very capable player who was vital to the competition in last year's tournament. But he is a little bit... Strange, should I say?" Riddle said with some uncertainty.</p><p>"Oh... Is he the one sitting over there?" Deuce asked as motioned towards the three people sitting together at the coffee table. Willow looked in their direction and tried hard not to blush. She had noticed Vil right away, and she also recognised the other two with him, and all three of them were simply too beautiful to look at. It was like they were carved right out of diamonds.</p><p>"Uwah...! They all look like they're sparkling...!" Ace exclaimed as he brought up his hands to shield his eyes from their heavenly glow.</p><p>The young man with beige-coloured hat, most likely Rook, smiled and waved his finger at the small boy sitting across from him as he held his teacup. "Non, non, little Epel. Holding the teacup without your pinky sticking out is not elegant at all, dear." He said in a sweet tone.</p><p>"Ah, yes... I'm so sorry." The smaller boy, Epel, said in a soft, little voice. Bowing his head as he placed down his teacup down on the table. Vil wasn't paying much attention to their conversation as he was more focused on looking at his reflection in his compact mirror. He sharpened his gaze and leaned into the soft cushions, letting out a sigh. "I'm so very concerned about what to do for our tournament make-up. Aren't you curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics?" Vil asked.</p><p>"Hahaha! Oh, lovely Vil, our King of Poisons!" Rook says with a wholehearted laugh. "Your brilliance is not determined simply by the quality of cosmetics, is it?"</p><p>"I know that, dear. However, we have to be prepared if we aim to rank higher, don't we?" Vil questioned. Tucking his silk, champagne-blonde hair behind his ear.</p><p>"That initiative of yours, I like it! How truly marvellous!" Rook boasted with a bright smile.</p><p>"I don't know why, but that guy's giving me the creeps." Rosebell said as she hid in Willow's breast pocket to hide from the hat-wearing student. "He does?" Willow asked her. The fairy only gave a nod in response. Something didn't sit well with her. Maybe it was in the way Rook was smiling.</p><p>"Hm... He totally doesn't look like he'd be strong though. If I were the culprit, I won't target that dude." Grim said as he gave a displeased expression.</p><p>"Oh, Grim, don't be so rude." Willow tells him.</p><p>"Then let's go check the others out~." Cater said. The group turned and left the lounge of Pomefiore before either of them could notice. Or so they thought. When they turned to leave, Rook's eyes had caught sight of hair white as snow from a lovely girl.</p><p>Later on, the group walked along the pathways of the courtyard before hiding in the hedges and trees as Cater looked through his phone, checking his info. "Next up's Octavinelle Dorm. The ones to pay attention to are those 2nd years, Jade and Floyd Leech." He said as he pointed to the two brothers walking past the well. "My info says that their strongest point is their coordinated playing. I've heard that anyone who plays against them are always at a loss." The first-years peeked out to see who these brothers were and were surprised to see how much alike they were.</p><p>"Uwah...! They both have the same face." Grim said.</p><p>Jade and Floyd were identical twins. Both were very tall and having turquoise hair with a longer, black strand of hair. Jade has his one the left while Floyd's was on the right. They both had similar heterochromia iridium eyes. Jade's left eye is yellow, while his right eye is olive while Floyd's left eye is olive and the right eye being yellow. They even wore the same earring. Jade wore a blue, diamond-like earring on his left ear, and Floyd wore his one the right ear.</p><p>The only way to tell them apart is the manner of how they dressed. Jade, the older twin, wore his uniform neatly and properly. Crisp and clean. Looking like the perfect honour student. On the other hand, Floyd, the younger twin, wore his much looser and wilder in comparison, seen by his undone buttons on his vest, the top and bottom buttons on his untucked dress shirt, lack of tie, and having visible wrinkles altogether. Also, his pants seem to have a shorter hem than Jade, as the ends don't go over his shoes and his teal-coloured socks are visible.</p><p>"And uh... They're so tall that the students around them look super tiny..." Ace said.</p><p>"They look lanky, but those legs are probably no joke." Grim said.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"Should we keep an eye out for them, then?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Hm... If I were the culprit, I'll go after them last. Those two are, well... I especially would not want to get too close to Floyd." Riddle said with a look of dread in his voice. He tried to suppress a disgusted shiver when he looked at the younger twin. Willow looked at him in confusion. "How come? Has he done something to you before?" She asked him. Riddle was about to answer when he heard the oh-so-charming voice of his tormentor.</p><p>"Ah~~~~~~! It's Little Goldfish~~~!" Floyd happily called out as he began walking towards the group with a smile on his face and a happy smile. "Little...goldfish?" Willow asked in confusion. Goldfish...? Does he mean Riddle? The latter's face turned pale and jumped back a bit. "Uff...!! He saw me!" He shouted. Riddle wanted to run but it was too late as Floyd had already reached him.</p><p>"Little Goldfish, what are you doing here? Playing hide-and-seek? That sounds like fun~." Floyd said, smiling wide. Showing off his <em>very</em> sharp teeth. However, now that she was seeing him up close and personal, Willow got an inkling at what Riddle was talking about. The way he was smiling and acting so happy-go-lucky didn't sit well.</p><p>"F-Floyd, how many times have I told you not to call me by such weird nicknames." Riddle said with a glare.</p><p>"I mean, you're small and red, so obviously you're a goldfish~." Floyd said.</p><p>"He seems like a strange guy." Grim said, muttering underneath his breath. But apparently, it was loud enough for Floyd to hear as he looked to the side and spotted the small cat monster. His smile widened even more and got eerily giddy all of a sudden. "Ah, it's a talking cat! You look interesting~. Hey, hey, can I hold and squish you~?" He asked as he began to reach towards him. Preparing to make do on that request regardless if Grim gave him the go-ahead.</p><p>Which he's not.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>"S-strangle me!? Stop it!" Grim shouted as he became unnerved by Floyd and quickly hide behind his underling for protection. In doing so, Willow was now in full view of the odd-eyed young man. Floyd paused when he finally noticed that one of these things is not like the other. Ace was right, Willow felt so small in comparison to them. Floyd then spread a large grin as he looked her over. The way he was staring at her with those eyes made her feel very uncomfortable.</p><p>"Ah~~. Aren't you cute~. I've heard there was a cute little fish here, guess that's you." Floyd said as he got way too close to Willow's face. "Can I squeeze you~?" He asked. "Stay away from her, Floyd!!" Riddle shouted at him. The poor girl blushed in embarrassment as she tried to take a step back only for Rainier to step in between them. He gave Floyd a small, polite smile as he said, "Please, give the young lady her space? You're scaring her."</p><p>"Oh~?"</p><p>"Oh, my. What is everyone from Heartslabyul doing gathered here?" Jade asked as he approached the group as well, wearing a very polite smile. "Are you perhaps observing the enemy for the coming Magical Shift Tournament?" His eyes also caught sight of the young girl in their midst. Oh, so the rumours were true then.</p><p>Rainier made sure Willow was behind him as he backed them away as the rest of the boys were beginning to do the same. "Um, we actually have a lot of reasons, so uh..." Cater began to say, trying to think of a good excuse when the twins gave each other a glance and smile. "We simply cannot let spies go, can we? Can we hear in detail the reasons why you were observing us?" Jade asked them. He appeared to be so polite and formal. However, his smile did not match the look in his eyes.</p><p>"This guy looks so zen, but his eyes are not laughing at all..." Ace said, getting understandably freaked out by Jade.</p><p>"We're so sorry for the intrusion!" Cater quickly said. Rainier reached up to touch the light green jewel of his magic pen and said a small chant before he unleashed frozen and lightning hurricane at the twins, blasting them away far enough away for them to escape. Rainier grabbed hold of Willow's hand and orders his group to run. Which they didn't need to be told twice. Once he gave that command they booked it from the courtyard. However, Jade and Floyd weren't the types to pass up a...game, so to speak.</p><p>Deuce looked behind him and nearly jumped two feet in the air. "Uwah, they're chasing after us!" He shouted.</p><p>"Hey, wait up~!" Floyd called out.</p><p>"As if we'd wait just because you said so!" Riddle shouted at him.</p><p>"Never mind him. Just keep running!" Rainier said. Rosebell peeked from Willow's pocket and saw the twins closing the distance between them. Not wanting them to get their hands on her best friend, Rosebell flew out and down to the ground. She pressed her hands on the stone pavement and performed a chant. A spell circle was set in place and she quickly flew back to Willow. When she saw that the brothers were inching closer, she instantly set off her trap.</p><p>"And grow!" Rosebell lifted her arms into the air and as soon as the brothers stepped on her spell circle, vines instantly sprouted from the ground. Growing as high as the ceiling, and entangling the brothers in its way and holding them in place as they escaped. Once the group turned the corner and out of the brothers' reach. The vines glowed green before dissolving into pink dust, letting the Leech Twins go. "Ah, they ran away~." Floyd said, frowning that their game of tag has ended.</p><p>"Fufufu, what a fun game of tag that was." Jade said, laughing. Happy enough that they were able to play at all. Things had been getting so boring lately. Jade took out a watch and opened it to check the time. "Oh, my. Floyd, it is about time we returned to help out with the Lounge. Let us play with them more next time." He tells him.</p><p>"Okay~." Floyd said, his smile returning to his face. The two brothers turned to walk back to their dorm, but they looked over their shoulders as they thought about that cute silver-eyed girl. A girl in an all male-academy, huh. Hahaha. Looks like this school year is going to be more fun than they realise.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Savanaclaw Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time when they thought they were safe, the group found themselves in Main Street. They finally stopped running, gained a chance to catch their breath now that they were away from those creepy twins. Willow fell back against the King of Beasts and sat down as the boys looked behind them to make sure they were in the clear. "That was scary... What's up with those guys?" Grim panted, falling flat on his face.</p><p>"Don't ask me. Those two have always been so difficult to grasp that I can't really understand them." Riddle said.</p><p>"Those two seem like they'll target you for revenge if you hurt them." Cater stated.</p><p>"That might actually be very accurate. I don't see the culprit laying a hand on them any time soon." Rainier said.</p><p>"I probably won't go after them, then..." Ace said.</p><p>Cater wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked up at the sky. "Alright, the sun's setting so the next one's our last observation for real."</p><p>"So...who else is in danger?" Willow asked as Ace walked over and helped her up.</p><p>"It's Savanaclaw's Jack Howl. He's a 1st year. He's pretty athletic and there's a rumour that he got a flurry of invitations from various athletic clubs." Cater told her.</p><p>"Savanaclaw?" Rainier said.</p><p>"He might be back in the dorm around this time, huh." Deuce said.</p><p>Riddle moved his sleeved to check his watch and took a look at the time. "Oh, it's already 5 PM. According to Rule #346 of the Queen of Hearts,<em> "One must not stay and play croquet in the gardens past 5 PM."</em>" He said. "I'll return to the dorm for now. If I take my eyes off them, there will surely be people breaking the rules."</p><p>"I thought you'd gone soft, but you're still the same as always, yanno?" Grim bluntly said as he gave Riddle a sour look.</p><p>The silver-eyed boy was caught off guard by the notion and became very humble. "!!! I-I think I'm being a little bit lenient on the rules lately, though..." He said in a soft voice.</p><p>"Riddle has changed and improved so much since we first met him. There's nothing wrong with trying to hold up the rules so long as he tries to be more gentle, lenient, yet stern to make sure everything's in order." Willow said, defending her fellow Dorm Leader as she smiles at him. Riddle blushed red and looked away from her, hiding the loving smile on his face. Cater nodded in agreement. "Yup, yup~. He's been nicer lately~. But his seriousness is one of his charm points, too~♪. Alright, then. Good luck back there, Riddle-kun~." He said as he waved him goodbye.</p><p>Riddle nodded and left to head back to his dorm. He turned and gave a small wave to Willow, who happily returned it. His blush deepen and hurried off before any of them could notice. When he was gone, Rainier weighed his options and soon tells the group, "I'm afraid I must part ways here as well."</p><p>"What? Why?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I have nothing against Savanaclaw or any of its members, especially it's Dorm Leader. However, he has a bit of hatred towards my Dorm Leader so if he or any of the Savanaclaw members sees me, it isn't going to be pleasant." Rainier explained.</p><p>"Ah, that makes sense. Yeah, there has been a bit of a rivalry between those two." Cater said.</p><p>"Will you be going back to your dorm, Rainier?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Yes. I feel like I should. If the culprit is targeting the best of the best players, then I must go and see none of my dormmates become potential victims." He said.</p><p>"Well, best of luck to ya." Ace said.</p><p>"See you later, Rainier." Deuce said.</p><p>"Farewell, everyone. Hopefully, this will end sooner, rather than later." With that said, Rainier gave the group a polite bow and walked away to return to his dorm.</p><p>"Okay, let's head to Savanaclaw's Dorm." Ace said. The remaining group headed back to the school building and made their way back to the Hall of Mirrors, this time entering through the mirror that would take them to the wild side of Night Raven. Instead of little mushrooms or fancy crystals, the Mirror for this dorm had lit torches lining the steps. Stones were lined up on the mirror with several bones and skulls. Large claw marks were etched deep into the walls around the mirror.</p><p>When the stepped through the mirror, they were transported to a land that resembled the plains of Africa. Which sparked a sense of deja vu in the young girl. The dorm was incredible, it looked to be carved and built directly into a mountain. Giving a very rural, wild atmosphere. There was even a large skeletal remains of an animal that, bizarrely enough, suited the dorm and brighten up the area. In a way. Hmm...judging by its size and the curve of the tusks, Willow guessed it to be an elephant. There was also a stadium right next door to the dorm. Most likely that's where the members go to practice their athletic talents.</p><p>"Whoa... So this is Savanaclaw's Dorm?" Deuce questioned as he took a look around the area.</p><p>"Their dorm looks like it's made from really scraggy rocks! Hey, what do you think those bones are from?" Grim asked.</p><p>"The atmosphere's completely different from ours." Ace said.</p><p>"You're right. It's very exotic." Willow said.</p><p>"Ain't it~? It feels completely rough, doesn't it? I guess it's got a wild image in general~." Cater said.</p><p>"So... Jack, was it? What kinda guy is he?" Ace asked the green-eyed senior, wanting to get a clear idea on who this Jack character is like.</p><p>"He's tanned and got silver hair. It seems like wolf ears and a tufty tail are his trademarks." Cater said. Willow blinked in surprise that she remembered seeing someone with that description back in the cafeteria on her first day. So that boy with the cute ears was...Jack. Wait...he was in the same year as her?! <em>'Oh my...he certainly doesn't...look like he's my age.'</em> Willow thought to herself.</p><p>"A tufty tail...? Ah, maybe that guy? The one jogging by himself over there." Grim said, pointing over to the first-year himself who was running all across the area and heading in their general direction.</p><p>Cater smiled happily and gave Grim a thumbs-up. "Bingo! Good eye, Grimmy! Right on the mark. That's him, alright~."</p><p>Ace's eyes widened at the sight of the wolf-eared boy and stepped back a bit. "First the tall twins, and now we've got another dude who's so macho?!"</p><p>"That's the reason why he's being scouted by so many sports clubs." Cater said.</p><p>"Someone with his build will probably do well with any martial arts." Deuce observed.</p><p>Willow looked over at Jack and became a little...okay, very intimidated by him. That serious, stern look on his face. The fact he's so tall and muscular, and bulky, and the fact he's a wolf too...Willow wasn't so sure if they should really bother him. He seems to be the loner type and probably wouldn't want people bothering him. "His ears and fluffy tail are very cute...b-but he looks kinda scary..." She said, taking a step back.</p><p>Cater walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him. "Are you nervous, Willy-chan~? It's gonna be okay, just relax~. I'll protect you if he suddenly bares his fangs at us~♪" He said with a flirty smile. Willow looked up at him with thankful eyes. "Really? Thank you very much, Cater." She said, smiling.</p><p>A hand reached out and gripped Cater's hand and forcibly removed it from Willow's person. Deuce pushed Cater back while Ace brought her into a protective hug. Both boys were glaring at him. "Please, stop flirting with her." Deuce said with a stern look.</p><p>"If anyone's gonna protect Will, it's me." Ace declared.</p><p>"What? I'm more qualified to protect her!" Deuce shouted, focusing his attention on his friendly rival now while Cater smiled and watched on with amusement. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Ace questioned him. "Please, you two, don't fight." Willow tells them.</p><p>Rosebell shook her head at the two and smiled. "These guys can be very cute when their jealous, right Grim?" She asked.</p><p>.....</p><p>"Grim? Gri- Hey!!"</p><p>"Hey, you. Spiky-head!" Grim called out to the wolf-eared boy as he made his way over, making everyone turn their heads at the cat in slight horror. Jack stopped running and turned to look down at the puny runt beside him. "Hah?" He went. Grim gave him a smirk and tried to stand proud and tall to show off his self-importance unto him. "You might get targeted by some bad guys, so we're here to protect ya! That makes you happy, doesn't it?" He asked with a smug smirk.</p><p>Rosebell quickly flew in and yanked on Grim's ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!!" He cried out. "You're such an idiot!!" The fairy shouted at him. Jack looked down at them before his eyes travelled up to see the other students. He sharpened his glare and became on the defensive. "Who the hell are you? Don't get in the way." He said in a low tone. Willow let out a small 'eep' and hide behind Ace.</p><p>"Ah-ah~." The cherry-red eyed boy went, scratching the back of his head. He wasn't sure how they were going to go about protecting Jack from the culprit but he was sure that it didn't involve that much of a direct approach. "There's definitely a big problem with your communication skills, Grimmy!" Cater said as he and the others rushed to get to the squabbling creatures.</p><p>"It be so much easier if you learn to keep your mouth shut!" Rosebell said as she used her magic to grow thick vines and wrapped them around Grim's mouth, keeping him quiet no matter how much he was struggling and pulled him back. "Sorry about that~. Can you listen to what we have to say for a bit?" Cater asked him, more politely and respect this time. Regardless, it didn't soothe Jack's growing irritation. "Who the hell are you guys? You're saying you're going to protect me?" He questioned as he crossed his arms.</p><p><em>'He looks so angry, he looks like he's gonna hurt us!'</em> Willow fearfully thought to herself as she stared at him. Guess being a wolf, being scary comes with the territory. Right, this was one guy she NEVER wants to get on his bad side. Willow only hoped they can get out of this unscathed. Deuce took a moment to clear his throat before calmly saying, "Actually, there's been a lot of accidents at school involving the Magical Shift players."</p><p>"And we're searching for the bad guy behind it." Ace said.</p><p>"And what's that got to do with me?" Jack asked them. Slowly calming down a bit but he was still holding up his guard around them. Thinking that he was at least willing to hear them out, Cater gave a small smile as he said, "To put it simply, we're looking at potential targets in hopes of finding the culprit. How 'bout it? Will you cooperate with us for a bit~?" Jack gave them a stare, staying quiet for a moment. It seemed as though he was going to consider it, however, that wasn't the case.</p><p>".........I refuse. I can do something about it on my own. I don't need your protection." He flatly stated. Without waiting for them to respond, Jack turned to leave and get back to his jogging. "W-wait, please." Willow said as she stepped out behind Ace and quickly walked up to the wolf-eared boy. "You might be in danger if you're alone. It be safer if you had more people-." She reached up to touch his arm, but as soon as her fingers grazed him, Jack swiftly turned around and let out a low, threatening growl. A literal growl.</p><p>Willow gasped and quickly backed away from him. Jack glared daggers but paused when he realised that he was looking down at a young girl. Her big eyes were staring at him in fear. Jack suddenly began to feel a bit guilty for unintentionally scaring her, but the damage was done. Jack took in a breath and said, "... I said I don't need it. Plus...I probably... won't even be targeted. See you."</p><p>"I-I...I'm very sorry for bothering you." Willow softly says as she hangs her head. Jack stopped to gaze down at her before turning around and ran off, ending this conversation. When he left, Ace, Deuce and Rosebell quickly came up to see if she was alright. Cater let out a sigh and twist a lock of his hair. "Ah, he left..." He said.</p><p>Grim grunted and struggled to get the vines off of him, he couldn't breathe with them in the way. He gripped the vines and ripped them. "He seems blunt and gives me bad vibes, yanno?" He said.</p><p>"Anyone'll get annoyed with how you talk to them." Ace tells him.</p><p>"Ugh! Humans are so nitpicky about so many things!" Grim shouted in annoyance.</p><p>"Oh, sure. Humans are nitpicky." Rosebell said in a mocking tone. Willow held the fairy in her hands and turned back to her friends. "It's alright, at least we managed to talk to him and did our best." She said. Seeing how this was the last for the day, the group decided to just head back to their respective dorm, get some rest and try again tomorrow. Hopefully, their next investigation will be more fruitful than today. They were about to leave when a brash, loud voice halted them.</p><p>"Hey, what're you guys doing over there?"</p><p>They turned around and saw three tall, bulky, animal-eared teens coming up to them. And it didn't seem like they wanted to engage in friendly competition. The boys quickly moved in and pushed Willow behind them when the Savanaclaw members got closer. One of them looked at their armbands and said, "Ah, they're from Heartslabyul, man."</p><p>"Hehehe! They're followers of that Red Spoiled Brat."</p><p>"Don't think you'll get home in one piece after stepping in our territory."</p><p>Deuce and Ace stepped back as a sense of deja vu fell passed them, yet this felt a bit more threatening. "This pattern is..." Deuce said.</p><p>"Ah, we're going back! Sorry for disturbing you~!" Ace said with a nervous smile. Willow hid behind them as she looks up at the other teens in fear. She didn't like this. This was very similar from when she and Deuce encountered those two delinquents from Heartslabyul, but they were also beast-based creatures. Which means they hold more of physical intimidation than they had. These boys were terrifying. This was a very bad situation. They had to get out of here, now.</p><p>One of the boys then began to sniff the air. Something didn't smell right. He looked down at the puny runts and spotted an even tiny mouse. He smirked, showing off his fangs and said, "Fine, get out. Just," He thrust out his arm and gripped Willow's arm hard, pulling her out from the safety of her friends and into their clutches. "Hey!" Ace shouted. "Willow!" Deuce called out.</p><p>"H-hey now!" Cater exclaimed, trying to gain control of the situation.</p><p>"Get out, but leave this little mouse here with us." The animal-eared boy said, smirking down at the young girl. Willow's eyes widened as she felt her heart ceased to function.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Is this her?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Of course, there's no one else who's a freakish monster like her. She's the one who ratted us out to the teachers. So let's go and teach her a lesson.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I knew it! I knew she was trouble!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Because she's a bitch, that's why. She's nothing but trouble.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Hahaha...if we are going to teach her a lesson then let's make it hurt. This way it'll let her know who she's messing with.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grit your teeth, little mouse. You'll regret snitching on us.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>No! No, please!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Grab her!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>No. No, no, no! Not again. She tried to move but she was grabbed by the other two boys. Their grip was tight as a vice. Making sure she wouldn't escape from them. They smirked down at her. "And where were you planning to go?"</p><p>"P-please, let me go...!" Willow whimpered, trying to free herself from their grasp, but the more she struggled the tighter their grip became. Digging their fingers into her and causing her to cry in pain. "S-...stop... Stop, please! Please, let me go!" She cried out.</p><p>"Aw, come on. Play with us a bit!" "She is really a little mouse!"</p><p>"You bastards, let go of her!!" Ace shouted as he and Deuce were preparing to fight them but was held back by Cater. "You guys, calm down! We can't risk making things worse." He said, trying to reason with them. He was just as worried for the young girl as they were but the members of Savanaclaw were hotheaded and excelled in martial arts. If they were to engage in a fight it was going to get ugly. Cater didn't want to run the risk of Willow getting hurt in the crossfire.</p><p>The one who grabbed Willow, picked her up by her arm and lifted her high in the air. Her feet were dangling off the ground and she grabbed his wrist to try and get him to let go. The way he was gripping her arm...it was the same way as her tormentors held it that day. With his strength, he could easily break her arm in two as easily as a twig. "You brute!" Rosebell flew up yanked hard on the teen's ear. Pulling it as hard as she could to get him to loosen his grip on her best friend.</p><p>The teen growled at her and smacked the fairy away from him. Fortunate for her, Grim sprang up and caught her before she hit the ground. The three teens took notice at how angry the Heartslabyul guys. Seeing them so angry over this one little mouse, they knew they were going to have a lot of fun with this. "Hehehe! Let's play a hunting game! 'Course, ya guys and this mouse'll be the prey!" One of the students laughed.</p><p>
  <em>Prey...?!</em>
</p><p>At this point, Ace and Deuce didn't care about their bigger structure. They were hurting Willow and they were going to get her away from those jerks! The Hearts and Spades wrest themselves out of Cater's hold and were about to charge at them when all of a sudden a hand shot out. Gripped the student's wrist and squeezed tightly with greater strength. Forcing the student to grunt in pain and finally dropped Willow. She would've fallen to the ground when an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to safety. Willow looked up to get a glimpse of her saviour when she saw the familiar sight of summer green eyes.</p><p>"Stop it." Leona Kingscholar, the Dorm Leader, commanded. The hyena-eared boy was standing by him with a nonchalantly smile as he folded his arms at t</p><p>The three teens, who were once tough and mighty, paled and faltered back at the arrival of the lion-eared young man. "Dorm Leader Leona!"</p><p>"These guys were trespassing on our turf." One of his members told him.</p><p>"Let's make them pay for it, hehehe!" The other student laughed, looking very forward in their crazed little game. Willow paled at the thought of being chased by these guys and subconsciously leaned against Leona for protection. This caused the lion to look down at her. Hmph. The little thing was trembling. Wait... Leona's eyes narrowed as he took in her scent. Fresh vanilla with a mixture of lavender. This was the same scent. So this little herbivore was...</p><p>Ruggie blinked as he looked over at the white-haired girl. Wierd...had he seen her before? His then spotted the little flaming eared-cat and smiled. Ah, now he remembered. Though he wondered how he could forget such a cute face. "Oh? You're the guys I saw at the cafeteria." Ruggie said with a smile.</p><p>"Ah, you, deluxe minced cutlet sandwich!" Grim shouted, instantly recognising the blue-grey eyed teen as one who stole his special sandwich from him during rush lunch hour. Ruggie looked slightly offended by that and said, "Hey, don't just make my name sound delicious. I've got a manly name, y'know? It's Ruggie Bucchi."</p><p>"Ruggie..." Willow said, taking a moment to remember his name. Her attention was quickly brought back to Leona when he tightens his grip around her waist and reached up to take a lock of her hair into his hands. Willow's voice and breath were caught in her throat as Leona stared down at her with those vibrant green eyes of his. It was as if he was staring down into her very soul. Willow's whole body was rigid as she tried to fight down a blush that threatened to emerge. "Ah, now that I look at you closely. You're the herbivore that stepped on my tail in the greenhouse the other day." Leona said.</p><p>"Eh? I-I-."</p><p>"What?! That little mouse stepped on your tail, Dorm Leader?!" The Savanaclaw student shouted, now glaring daggers at her. No longer thinking of her as some rodent but now as some kind of threat to their Dorm Leader. "Unforgivable!" Another yelled.</p><p>"I-I...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't see him at the time, I never meant to-." Willow began to say before she was cut off by the student yell, making her shrink down. "We don't need yer sorry here!" He shouted at her. Whatever they were going to do, Ruggie halted them as he walked over to her. Giving her a friendly-ish, smile. "Ah, I see. I thought I'd seen you before... So that was you guys, huh." He said.</p><p>"Y-yes...I am." Willow said.</p><p>"Leona-san, Ruggie-san, let's knock 'em out!" Another Savanaclaw student shouted as he and his two buddies began to bare their fangs and cranked their knuckles as they growled at her. Ace and Deuce tried to rush in and help but Cater kept his hold on them. Willow let out a fearful gasp and began to tremble again. Leona glanced down at her before addressing his members. "Stop yapping, you idiots. We'll be disqualified from playing in the tournament if you get in a fight. Do you want that to happen?" He questioned them.</p><p>"Are you saying we should let such tasty prey go, sir?!" One of the students asked in shock.</p><p><em>'Prey....?'</em> Willow thought in a panic.</p><p>"No one said anything like that." Leona said. Then he spread a smirk as he looked down at the little mouse and gazed over at the students of Heartslabyul. He releases Willow's from his hold and pushes her back to the others. As soon as she was free, Rosebell, Ace and Deuce immediately ran over and brought her into a protective hug as they glared at the lion-eared man.</p><p>"Are you alright, Willow? Are you hurt at all?" The small fairy asked her. Willow shook her head and took in Rosebell into her hand. "No...I'm okay." She tells her. Leona's smirk widened as he then said, "Let's treat them to some Magical Shift then."</p><p>"With Magift?" The Savanaclaw student asked.</p><p>"Using magic all we want during a practice match isn't against the rules." Leona said.</p><p>"Shishishishishi~. You're such a bully, Leona-san~. These wimps won't last one game, y'know?" Ruggie said with a laugh that resembled the 'laugh' a hyena would make. When he said that, Willow knew that Leona and his henchmen were going to use their size and strength to their advantage, along with their athletic talent, to destroy them on the field. She barely handled herself against the Ramshackle Ghosts, so against the members of Savanaclaw...? Okay, okay...relax. Just calm down. You can still get out of this. Just say you're sorry and leave while you still can.</p><p>"We won't back down after hearing that, yanno!" Grim shouted, accepting the challenge.</p><p><em>'I have such horrible luck...' </em>Willow depressingly thought to herself.</p><p>Deuce let out a sigh. Of course Grim of all people won't take this sitting this down. "It looks like we can't go back if we refuse."</p><p>"Alright, let's settle this, then. Cater-senpai. Will, don't forget to watch us, got it~." Ace said with a confident smirk. He gave Willow a wink before placing her in the (temporary) safety of their carrot-top senior. "Eh, for real~? You leave me no choice~." Cater said. Willow stuttered as she tried to call back to her friends but they already left with Leona and Ruggie. "Oh dear..."</p><p>Cater gave the girl a pat on the head and smiles at her. "Watch from somewhere safe, Willy-chan. Tell us if the other team's about to do something strange~." He says to her. Willow looks up at her senior and couldn't help but nod in agreement. Oh well, it was too late to back down now. Willow followed the boys to the Savanaclaw Dorm's Magift Stadium to settle the score for trespassing on their turf. She and Rosebell went to sit on the spectators seating, feeling very uneasy about this. She knew. Willow just knew that this wasn't going to end in their favour, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't give it their all.</p><p>"G-....Go, Heartslabyul! Go, do your best! S-Savannaclaw, you do your best too!" Willow cheered for the two teams. ...Kind of. She voice was so gentle and quiet it barely reached their ears. Leona raised a brow her way and asked, "Is that seriously the best she could do?" Ruggie laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but you can't deny how cute that sounded." He said, smiling.</p><p>"I'll make you eat my dust!" Grim declared as he as the three boys joined the Savanaclaw members in the field. While Grim was being...well, Grim, the rest of the boys seemed to be confident enough. Willow blinked in surprise. Why did they have those brooms for?</p><p>Ruggie smirks at them as he spun his broom around and held it on his shoulder. "Now's your only chance to say stuff like that. Shishishishsi~!" He laughed.</p><p>"Good to know you're spunky. Won't be fun if you can't put up a fight." Leona said as he fires up the disc. Engulfing it in a fiery red magic aura and tossing it to them "Alright, try and score a point, you herbivores."</p><p>The two teams jumped back and started the game. Cater spun his broom and jumped on it. To Willow's amazement, Cater was lifted high off the ground and began to fly through the air. While he flew, Ace, Deuce and Grim ran down the field, aiming to get through and toss the disc into their goal. As they ran, the other team began to fire off their magic at them. Deuce and Ace switched off from defence and offence while Grim held on to the disc.</p><p>Willow watched from the sidelines, fascinating by the gameplay of Magical Shift. Though it was only a small exhibition match, seeing them play and run from one side to the other... it was still so incredible. She might say it was far more entertaining than American Football. Then again, she wasn't that much of a sports fan.</p><p>Willow shook her head and scolded herself for losing focus of her job. She kept her eyes locked on the Savanaclaw's members and waited until she spotted something odd. Cater flew up higher above his teammates when a boy from the opposing team swooped in a tried to fire magic blasts at the two below, but the Four of Diamonds wouldn't let him. He conjured his own blasts to counter with the opposing enemy while Deuce kept up with the defences. Eventually, Cater shot a blast at the opponent and knocked him out of the air.</p><p>But it wasn't over yet, another flyer came in with Ruggie, very dangerously mind you, hanging upside from the broom and began to blast them with fireballs. Grim bypassed his teammates while Ace and Deuce brought shields to defend themselves. "Alright! We'll have them cornered soon!" Grim said as they were nearing the goal. As they ran and avoided the other team, Willow took noticed how many of them weren't in the least bit concerned. They were smiling. Ace also saw this and said, "These guys keep on grinning... I have a bad feeling about this..."</p><p>"Good going, Acey! You've got a sharp intuition." Cater said from above.</p><p>"They're putting up quite the fight, Leona-san~." Ruggie said as he ran alongside his Dorm Leader.</p><p>"Yeah, more than I thought." Leona said. He thought that it was about time they stop playing these stupid games and get serious. His sharp eyes caught sight of Grim tossing the disc to Deuce and the young boy picked up the pace and sprinted towards the goal. Leona smirked. Gotcha. He ran faster until he was keeping pace with Deuce. He looked up at one of his airborne members, giving him a quiet signal. Willow caught that and stood up to try and warn her friends but it was too late. Deuce got into positioned and threw the disc straight at the goal.</p><p>Just as he did, the opposing flyer swooped in a snatched it just before it could reach the goal. Throwing it back at Leona. Once he got in his hands, he skidded to a halt and doubled back to their side. Shocking the Grim and the Heartslabyul boys. "The disc got stolen from us! We were so close to the goal, too...!" Deuce shouted as they quickly chased after him. Leona turned his head to smirk at them. "You still don't get it? We were just messing with you." He told them. He then stopped running and his eyes were locked on to their goal. "There!" Right where he stood, Leona threw the disc with all of his strength and it sped through the air.</p><p>In an instant, the disc flew directly into the goal, creating a spark of magic to erupt when it did. Willow and the boys were shocked. The distance between Leona and the goal was too great, yet Leona was able to make the shot easily. "What's with that long shot?! That's some amazing playing right there...!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"You still wanna continue?" Leona asked with a sly grin.</p><p>Willow watched the remaining portion of the match in stunned silence. Leona and his members had not done anything that would be deemed suspicious. In fact, it was the exact opposite, they're great players. This was the whole point of having this match in the first place, Leona and the others were experienced in the game while her friends were practically beginners. They knew this and they still challenged them. This is bullying!</p><p>In the end, Grim and the others lose Magical Shift game horribly. Grim was completely exhausted and could barely stand. Leona's group wasn't even breaking a sweat. When it was all over, Willow ran out of the stance. Ace panted heavily as he wiped away the sweat from his chin. "No way... We couldn't even score a point..." He said.</p><p>"What an impenetrable formation..." Deuce said.</p><p>Cater sighed. "Leona-kun's always been a formidable player. We can't win against him with these members..."</p><p>"Hey, what's wrong? Already giving up?" Leona smugly asked, smirking as he and Ruggie began to walk up to them.</p><p>"Shishishishi! What happened to your attitude from a while ago?" Ruggie taunted them. The summer-green eyed man walked up to the group until he was standing right over them like an apex predator. His smirk widens as he said, "Hey, herbivores. Stand up. Let's play one more game."</p><p>"Please stop!" Willow cried out as she ran into the field and positioned herself between her friends and Leona. She had her arms outstretched to shield them from the lion-eared man. Willow nearly flinched when his eyes narrowed down at her but she swallowed her fear and did not budge. Her body trembled but she didn't break eye contact with him. Rosebell flew in front of his and brought up her fists, almost daring him to try something. Leona raised his hand and started to reach out towards her. His hand was mere inches from the girl when a familiar voice halted him.</p><p>"What are you all doing?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Midnight Encounter. A Dangerous Coup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What are you all doing?" They all turned and saw Jack coming their way. The look of anger in his was evident and the fur on his tail and ears were rising. "Jack?" Willow softly said as Leona retracted his hand. He turned to address the silvery-white haired young boy. "Hah? We were just playing around with people who trespassed on our turf." He said in such a lax tone. Jake glared daggers at his Dorm Leader and moved in. Placing himself in front of Willow as he stares his two seniors down. "What's so fun about bullying helpless people?" Jack questioned them.</p><p>"Jack..." Willow said. The wolf-eared boy turned to get a glimpse of the girl before focusing on the other two men. "What~? Look at you playing the cool hero of justice, Jack-kun~. Shishishishi!" Ruggie laughed, teasing the boy's oh-so heroic act. It was almost too cute. "I'll give you points for acting cool in front of a girl~."</p><p>Jack nearly growled at him. "I was just saying that I can't stand looking at this any longer."</p><p>"... Hah, listen to yourself." Leona said with a click of his tongue.</p><p>"Hey, Jack! Stop being snarky, ya 1st-year brat!" One of the three Savanaclaw shouted at him. Jack glared at him and crossed his arms. Obviously not afraid of these older meatheads. "Look who's talking. Is this something an upperclassman would do?" He asked.</p><p>"What'd you say?! Ya wanna end up like them, huh?!" The other yelled. He took one step towards the young teen, causing Jack to step back as he moved his arm to keep Willow safe behind him. The girl looked up at him with slight confusion. The first time she met him, he was so cold and wanted nothing to do with them, and now he was suddenly defending them. She wasn't sure what brought this on, but she was grateful for the help.</p><p>"Hah, you sure have guts, you 1st-year brat." Leona said, placing his hands on his hips as he gives Jack a steel gaze. The two fiercest beasts stared each other down. A heavy tension began to overtake the atmosphere. As the two were daring each other to make a move. However, Leona let out a tired said and turned away. "Forget it. I'm bored already. There's no meaning with fighting against you. Let's go, Ruggie." He said as he walked away from them.</p><p>"Yessir~." Ruggie says with a lazy salute. He folded his arms behind his head as he and the rest began to take their leave.</p><p>"We won't letcha off easily the next time you come here." One of the members threatened, one last time.</p><p>Willow peeked out from behind Jack's back, watching them leave. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful that they were able to escape without a scratch. For the most part. "U-um..." She went. Jack's ear slightly twitched and turned his head to look at her. Willow held her hands tightly. Taking a step back and giving him a small smile. "I... Thank you very much. F-for helping us." Willow told him. She then blinked in realisation and quickly ran to her friends. She ran to Ace and Deuce, picking up Grim in the process. "Are you dears okay?"</p><p>Cater straighten himself up and dusted off some dirt of his shirt. He gave a embarrassed smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ahahaha, you sure saw us look uncool, huh." He said.</p><p>"We're fine, Will." Ace said.</p><p>"Jack, was it? Thanks for the help." Deuce said, giving his thanks to the taller boy.</p><p>Jack sighed at them and turned away. "No need. I didn't really come here to help you." He said.</p><p>Ace looked down at himself and felt disgusted on how sweaty and gross he felt. "Ah, I'm so dirty. Let's go back to the dorm now." He said.</p><p>"I'm getting hungry, too." Grim said.</p><p>"Grim, you're always hungry." Rosebell stated.</p><p>"Alright, Jack-kun, we're going back now, but be careful not to get hurt, okay?" Cater said, giving him a friendly wave. Jack didn't return and crossed his arms. Still being rather cold towards them. "I said I don't need your concern. Hurry up and go." He told them. Cater gave a shrug and he and the others turned to leave the wild dorm. Jack was about to leave as well when he caught Willow standing behind just a bit for her to give him a smile and a wave goodbye. "Bye... Be safe." She said as she hurries to catch up with her friends. Jack stayed silent as he watched her go and a heavy weight was placed on his heart.</p><p>
  <em>*Ramshackle Dorm*</em>
</p><p>The day came to an end and everyone went back to their dorm to get some rest. They agreed to start their search again in the morning. Hopefully without getting into another fight, but who really knows at this point. However, as the night dragged on Willow found herself unable to sleep. Her mind was too active over who was responsible for these accidents. She was worried for her friends. What if they go after the rest of them? What if the next person they target gets seriously hurt? They tried to hurt Riddle, so what if they try to go after him late in the night. What about Ace? Deuce? Cater? What if she can't protect them?</p><p>Willow tossed and turned in her bed, trying to rid of those thoughts and sleep. But they wouldn't go away. They wouldn't listen to her. Willow let out a sigh and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. "Did you see my super shoot?" Grim mumbled as he let out a snore. Willow smiled at him and Rosebell, thankful that they were able to sleep. Willow carefully got out of bed and began heading towards to the door. "Maybe getting some fresh air would do me some good." She said.</p><p>Willow grabbed a warm blanket on her way out as she felt it was going to be chilly outside. She wrapped the blanket over her shoulders and walked out of the dorm. She sat down on the steps and shivered when she felt the cold breeze of the winds. She tightens her hold on the blanket as she tried to keep warm. "It's getting rather cold lately." She said to herself. Hmm...maybe she should start making some coats or something. She did found that unused box of fabrics so she could make a few. Willow looks up at the sky, getting lost amongst the millions of stars staring down at her.</p><p>Ever since she was little, Willow had always felt safe and content under the blanket of night. Oh, she loved feeling the warm sunlight on her face, of course. But...with the night... it helps bring a sense of peace and tranquility. Seeing the stars shine like diamonds and the moon offering its gentle light. It helped her feel safe. Reassuring her that tomorrow the sun will always rise up.</p><p>"Who goes there?" A voice asked.</p><p>Suddenly the sounds of leaves rustling had captured her attention and Willow turned in the direction the sounds were coming from. When she did, she was greeting by an unexpected visit. Walking up to her was an incredible enchanting man. He was <em>very</em> tall and had pale skin, glowing lime green eyes, pointed ears, and long black hair. He also had a pair of black horns on top of his head. Willow's first thoughts when she saw him was how beautiful he was and,</p><p>"Aaahh! A-a ghost?!" She cried out, jumping up to her feet and staring at him in shock. The man with horns blinked with surprise for a brief moment when he saw Willow. "Oh my, what a surprise. You are a human child." The man said as he walked towards her. Willow took a few deep breaths to calm herself as she now realises that whoever this was not a ghost. She then took note of the light green and black armband he had. Uh...wh-what was that dorm...?</p><p><em>'What dorm has light-green on their armbands again...?' </em>Willow thought to herself as she tried to remember what dorm he was from. She remember that boy...Lilia, having the same colour armband he had, but the name was escaping her. Oh, where is her notebook when she needs it? Willow was too focus in trying to remember that she hadn't realised that the man was trying to get her attention. He succeeded when he began to gently poke her forehead. Willow snapped out of it and turned bright red when she saw how close he gotten. ....Wow, he was so tall.</p><p>"Do you live here? This place is supposed to have been abandoned long ago." The man with horns said as he looked at the once deserted building and stared into the windows, gazing at the darkness within it. "I quite like to wander around here during my nightly walks for it is a quiet place."</p><p><em>'He likes wandering into abandoned places?'</em> Willow thought to herself. Wondering why someone would enjoy being all alone in a long-forgotten place. But when she thought about it, she can kind of understand what his reasons might be. Willow looked up at him and politely asked, "Um, excuse me...b-but may I know your name, please?" The man with horns swiftly turned to look at her, his eyes were wide in disbelief. As if he were shocked by her question. Seeing his bewildered expression, Willow thought she might've offended him and tried to apologise but then the man spoke.</p><p>"Who, you say...? You do not know of me? Really?" He asked her, genuinely surprised. His eyes widend even more when she nodded her head. "Hm, I see. Oh my, this is quite unusual, indeed. What name do you go by?"</p><p>"Oh my goddess, where are my manners. My sincerest apologies. My name is Willow Lockhart and I am the Dorm Leader of this establishment." Willow said, she did a small, but very polite curtsy as she greeted him. The man with horns tilted his head as he let out a small laugh at her. Haha, my, was she a odd one. Then again, he saw nothing wrong with it. He gave a small smile as he said, "Willow Lockhart? What an unusual sounding name. I am..."</p><p>He was about to introduce himself and made an effort to give a slight bow but then he stopped himself. He stood back up straight and shook his head. He then gave her a smile, revealing a pair of fangs, and said, "No, I shall stop here. Not hearing my name would be better for you. If you knew who I was, it would certainly leave a chilling impression. Let us have you stay ignorant of the world's ways, shall we? Feel free to call me whatever you want. Though, it might someday make you regret that decision... Hm, even so... Now that people are living here, this ruins isn’t completely abandoned anymore. How unfortunate."</p><p>Willow tilted her head in confusion. Chilling impression? It be better if she didn't know his name? What did he mean by that? Willow gazed at him and found nothing that would even give her that idea. He looked so regal and elegant. He was...so beautiful...so entrancing it was hard to look away. "U-um... I'm not entirely sure what you mean...but if you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to. But I'm sure you have a fine name." She said, giving him a smile. The man with horns paused as he looked down at the girl. This odd little human girl. He stared deeply into her silver eyes. "Oh, you know...it is very late in the evening and it quite cold tonight." Willow said as she took a step to place a gentle hand on his shoulder.</p><p>That single touch deeply surprised the man as he instantly felt its soft warmth through his school's blazer. It was beginning to spread throughout his body. "Please, good sir, you really must get back to your dorm where it's nice and warm before you get sick. Oh, and please don't walk around so late at night. Sleep is very important for your health." She tells him.</p><p>The man with horns was stunned. His eyes stared at her in awe. Her voice was so kind. Her touch was so gentle. And the look in her eyes was something he had never seen before in a human. The man gave her a smile and nodded. "Very well then. I must find another abandoned place on my next walk, then. I shall excuse myself now. May we meet again...little one." The man then took her hand and raised it to his lips. Planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand. Willow blushed light pink as a flash of light erupted before her and just like that the man had completely vanished from sight. Leaving a few firefly-like lights to dance around her.</p><p>"He disappeared..." Willow softly said to herself.</p><p>Unbeknownst to her, two pairs of eyes had been watching the entire time. Rosebell hid beside the window by main entrace. She had gotten worried when she heard Willow leave the safety of her bedroom and flew out to check on her. Of course, she didn't expect her to meet someone like him.</p><p>And neither did Rainier.</p><p>The long white haired boy had hidden himself behind a tree by the dorm. He too wanted to see if Willow was alright, but he was shocked by the appearance of that man. He never would've thought he used to walk around the Ramshackle when it was empty. Still, it seemed that things had gone well between them. Not that he was...okay, he was a tiny bit worried that the man would do something to her, but he can't be too careful. He stayed where he was and waited until Willow went back in the Ramshackle Dorm.</p><p>"Hm...I guess everything went alright. His smile was a friendly one. So it would seem he finds Willow amusing...in a sense. ...Hopefully the two of them will become friends one day. Until we meet again, stay safe, Willow." Rainier said as he turned to leave. Vanishing into thin air.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Savanaclaw Dorm – Leona's Room.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence filled the room as Leona sat on his bed, staring at nothing through the veranda. He was dressed in his Dorm's uniform which outfit consists of a dark yellow, sleeveless shirt with a deep v-neck. On top of his shirt, Leona wore a leather vest as well as a pair of worn-out grey jeans, with faded brown chaps on-top; Leona also wears brown shoes. Across his belt, there is a variety of fabrics and a yellow bandana with the Savanaclaw logo on it. Leona also wore a wide diversity of accessories, such as a loose beaded choker, he also has a golden necklace. Leona has two bracelets which have the same beads from his choker and a golden bracelet with similar plating to his necklace. In addition to these accessories, Leona wears black gloves and has a lion tattoo on his left arm.</p><p>He had changed into the dorm's uniform because he had to get out of the school's so wouldn't have to keep smeeling that herbivore's scent. It was practically clinging to his clothes. To be honest...it wasn't a bad scent...it just... He didn't feel right having it all over him. Still... Leona gazed over and saw his discarded shirt on the floor. He got up from his bed and walked over to pick it up. It wasn't bad...but...it was still...soothing. He raised the shirt to his nose and sniffed. Smelling the calming scent of vanilla and lavender.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Don't you dare breath in that toxic odour!!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p> Leona's head as suddenly whipped to the side he was hit with powerful force that sent him slamming against the edge of his bed. He let out a yell as he held his cheek. The iron taste of blood filled his mouth as it slowly began to drip from his chin. Damn it...he didn't expect it to have a solid punch like that. "The hell-?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Don't you dare take another whiff from that disgusting rat!! Haven't I warned you about her?!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"You shitty... That herbivore's just a kid with no magic. How could something as small as her be of any threat to me? Or even you for that matter?" Leona asked as he wiped the blood from his face and stood back up. He raised his guard when the thing swiftly closed in, a inch away from his face. It then shot out its hands and gripped his head, nearly burrowing its fingers into his skull. Leona wanted to pry it off him, but found his body paralysed.</p><p><em><b>"You simple-minded fool... You of all people should know better than to underestimate someone. I'll say it again... Don't you dare, even for a second, let your guard down around that filthy creature...she's nothing but trouble. Besides, you want to obtain your long-awaited crown, don't you?"</b></em> It asked, it's rage-filled voice had shifted to a "softer, gentler" tone.</p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes at it as he took in its words. Willow was just some kid. She could barely handle herself when she and the those other guys were being pushed around by his dorm members. He didn't believe for a second that she could be a threat to him. However, this creature was right. He knows better than to underestimate someone. Even the most smallest grain of sand could tip the balance and throw his plans into disarray. And he can't let that happen...He can't!!!</p><p><em><b>"I know you...I can see it in your soul, Kingscholar. Life has been cruel to you, hasn't it?" </b></em>The creature "gently" asks as it snakes around his body and wrapped it arms around his shoulders. Reaching up to graze its fingers down his scar to his neck where his pulse was at it strongest. <b>"Life hasn't been fair for you in the slightest... And that is because life only favours the worth</b><em><b>y. The one thing you hate more than anything is never being number one. But don't worry...I'm here to make your deepest wish come true... But only, and only if, you do me a small favour in return."</b></em></p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes at how sickly sweet the voice was but he knew it was right. It had more than enough power to make his wish come true and with the power he'll gain from it, there will be nothing to stand in his way. Leona turned his head to see the creature spreading a extremely wide smile, as if it knew his next words. "Alright...fine then. What is that you want from me?" Just before it could tell him, Leona's door was opened to reveal Ruggie walking in with a tray of food.</p><p>Ruggie was wearing the Savanaclaw uniform as well. Like the standard uniform, he wore a short-sleeved dark yellow shirt, a black, unzipped leather vest, and sitting on top of the vest is a yellow scarf with patterns implemented. Underneath his vest is a necklace with different colors of beads. He also wears a single black, fingerless glove on his right hand.</p><p>The biscuit-brown haired young man gave a wave as he entered. "Thanks for the hard work today, Leona-san~. I brought you your dinner." He said, placing Leona's dinner on his desk. "Oh, and that other job is going really well."</p><p>"You're really sensible, huh, Ruggie." Leona said.</p><p>"Of course, I am~. Anything's doable if it's for you, Leona-san~!" Ruggie said with a wide smile. Leona shook his head and smirked at him. Pfft, he may be smiling but the lion-eared man can see right through that little thief. "Hah, listen to yourself. You're doing this for your own good, aren't you?" He asked.</p><p>Ruggie smiled as he waved his hand. "Aw, don't be like that, Leona-san~. This is for <em>our</em> sakes. We're of the same opinion about overturning this world. Even the hyenas served the King of Beasts to overturn the situation they were in. I'm just doing the same thing." He said.</p><p>"Hmph, then do your <em>"hunting"</em> properly. Don't leave any evidence." Leona ordered him.</p><p>"Shishishi! Of course~. Not leaving any trace of their prey is a hyena's specialty, after all~." Ruggie laughed, taking pride in his sneaky techniques. "By the way, Leona-san. Which player from what dorm should we target next?"</p><p>"Let's see..." Leona said, taking a moment to think who would be next on the list. His eyes then gazed over to his open doorway. "How about a wolf who stands and eavesdrops on people's conversations?"</p><p>"Eh?!" Ruggie exclaimed as he whirled around in shock. His ears lowered against his head. Leona took a step towards the door and called out to the kid that thought he was so sneaky to bypass him. "You're there, aren't ya, 1st-year brat? It's kinda rude of you to listen in on people's conversations like that."</p><p>It was quiet for a moment, but the kid knew that he had been caught. Whatever, it didn't matter anyway...he wanted to confront them about this. Now that Leona was aware of him, Jack stepped into the bedroom and stared coldly at his two seniors. "What are you doing here late in the night? Are you so homesick that you need someone to sing you a lullaby?" Leona mockingly asked him.</p><p>"Should I sing for you~? Shishishishi!" Ruggie laughed.</p><p>"I want to know the reason why you're doing this." Jack said, getting straight to the point.</p><p>"I see now. You want to hear a bedtime story, huh. Fine, I'll tell you." Leona said, giving him a stare and he crossed his arms. "For two years in a row now, we've always lost at the first match against Diasomnia and Malleus. Eliminated in the first round, constantly. They're consecutive winners. Ever since we went against them, our dorm, which was known for making opponents tremble, look like weak kittens now. And our pathetic plays were broadcast to the entire world. What do you think happened afterwards? The Dorm Leader was deemed incompetent and all the professional league offers for Savanaclaw dwindled to zero."</p><p>Jack could see the anger building behind Leona's eyes. The anger he has been holding in for so long. On some level, Jack can understand where Leona's coming from. But regardless, Jack knew that this wasn't right. It wasn't the right move to take. "That's... It's because you simply needed to do more..." Jack says.</p><p>"It's as you say. Until last year, we weren’t living up to our true potentials at all." Leona said. "Only an idiot would think he'd stand a chance against those monsters. We knew we'd lose already, but it's not like we have no plans. I doubt that the foundation of our dorm, the King of Beasts, would stand for us being pathetic."</p><p>"Even so! Doing something as low as cheating is wrong!" Jack yelled.</p><p>"Wrong?" Leona questioned. His eyes glaring down at the younger boy. "Jack... I'm doing this because I'm concerned about the students' futures, you know? If the whole world sees us defeat Malleus, all those offers will come back to Savanaclaw together with our dignity. Malleus will be inducted to the Hall of Fame next year, so we have to win this year." He said as he began to walk up to the young wolf-eared boy. His heated glare, unwavering. "And you're saying that you’ll ruin this chance because of your blind justice? Are you planning on ruining your seniors’ futures?</p><p>"Th-that's...!"</p><p>"Using any means necessary to win in life is a given. It doesn't matter if it's cheating or not." Leona told him.</p><p>"Shishishi! This school is a dog-eat-dog world. Being a goody-two-shoes will just kill you." Ruggie said.</p><p>"I'm sure you can take Malleus on if you play with your full potential, Dorm Leader! I still remember the way you played three years ago. I...!" Jack began to shout. For three years, long before he even enrolled in Night Raven, Jack had watched Leona play in the pervious Magical Shift match ups. He was starstruck by his tenacity and athletic prowess. For years, Jack had admired and respected him. Jack knew Leona had so much potential and heart to be doing something so horrendous as cheating just to make it to the top. That's why he's trying right now to make him see reason.</p><p>Leona's eyes widened in anger and suddenly yelled, "Don't speak as if you know anything about me! Play with all I've got? How stupid. No matter how much effort I put in, nothing will change. Get out now if you still want to see the light of day."</p><p>"......" Jack couldn't find anymore words to say to him. Nothing he could say can change his mind. All Jack could do was give his senior, one he had admired so much, a look of betrayal was the only Jack could give him before walking out of his room. Ruggie watched him go for a moment before turning back to his boss. "That guy's gonna be a problem. Should I do him in next?" He asked.</p><p>"No, don't. Even if he tells Crowley about it, he doesn't have any proof. It would be difficult for us without his skills. Just watch what he'll do closely for now." Leona said.</p><p>"Yessir." Ruggie said. The young hyena bid his senior a goodnight and left to head back to his own room. Leona turned around and walked out to the veranda, staring out into the vast sanavah plains. He grit his teeth. Jack's words rang his head...it was so God damn annoying. It pissed him off. "Tch... That 1st-year brat talks like Big Bro..." So annoying..!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Drip, drip...*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hahaha....aw. Now, now, my little kitty. Your time will come soon, I guarantee it. The world will be chanting your name and you'll gain the crown you've always wanted. Just have a little more patience."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. The Shifty Culprit Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's note:  Tsunotarou is composed of Tsuno ⌞角⌝ which means "horn" and Tarou ⌞太郎⌝ which means "eldest son" in Japanese.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow let out a small content sigh as she slept peacefully in her bed. Somehow, gaining fresh air and meeting that enchanting visitor made her feel at ease again and helped cleared her mind. When she laid her head on her pillow, she fell asleep in an instant. Rosebell sat by her, staying up just a bit longer to watch over her. The fairy sighed, feeling ashamed of herself for not able to protect her. But still, she was at the very least grateful that there were others to step up to the plate. Sighing, Rosebell smiled and she flew up to brush her bangs away from her face. Just how long has it been since she's done this? She looks just like her...oh...how she much she missed her.<em> 'I miss her, but...Willow found me. So I'm not going to waste this chance.' </em>Rosebell planted a soft kiss on Willow's forehead. "Goodnight, snowdrop." Rosebell softly says. She went back to her floral bed and went back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Willow turned over in her sleep, unable to get comfortable. She opened her eyes, expecting to see her bedroom, only to find herself in some kind of cavern. Willow bolted awake and sprang up to her feet. Wondering where she was and what kind of dream this was going to be when she the cavern suddenly lit up and life erupted before her. Willow quickly found herself in the middle of an entire clan of hyenas marching in goose-step. She noticed that while they were marching, they were looking up at something. Willow turned to see what it was they were looking at and saw a black-maned lion standing high above them, sitting upon a high stoned pillar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A gathering of animals?" Willow softly asked as she walked through the hyena march, phasing through them like the ghost that she was until she was directly under the neon green-eyed lion. He spread a sadistic grin as he addressed his army. "The earth will rumble and a shining new era is tiptoeing nearer." He said. The hyenas all began to let out their hysterical laugh as they stared up at him. There were three other hyenas, but they were standing just under the lion. The female of the trio walked up to him and asked, "And where do we feature?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just listen to teacher." The lion said as he pinched her cheek way too hard. Afterwards, his smile got wider as he looks back to the marching hyenas. "We're going to kill Mufasa. And Simba, too. Then I will be the King!" He proudly proclaimed. At his declaration, the hyena army laughed and cheered for his idea while Willow left in shock. His goal is to be king, but he's willing to kill for it? But why..? Why would he even think of hurting another soul just to get what he wants? "Long live the king! Long live the king! Long live the king!" The Hyena Clan chanted in jubilation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Lion then descends to the floor with the hyenas before rising back up on an elevating pyre of stone with his newfound army. Lava, fire, and smoke suddenly erupted below them as everything seemed to crumble around them. Willow could feel the unforgiving heat from the flames and climbed on a rock to avoid the rising lava while the hyena continued to laugh as the lion stood tall above them. Both he and the entire hyena clan were silhouetted against the night sky. The neon green-eyed lion was positioned in front of the crescent moon as he gives one final declaration. "Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And just like that, the ground cracked underneath her, and Willow falls into the crack screaming. Everything around her had gone black, leaving her floating/falling in darkness. Why...why is he doing this? Why does he want to be that kind of king? One that took the throne through bloodshed, that can't be right? It's wrong. Willow had heard the anger and hatred in the lion's voice when he spoke about killing the current king. She could only imagine how long he's been harbouring those feelings. How long he has to deal with...in being in someone else's shadows. "The pain he must've felt...all alone...he should have tried talking to everyone first."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow snapped open her eyes and let out a shaky breath. She took in a few deep breaths before sitting up and seeing that she was back in her bedroom. A dream...it was just another dream. But...it had to have meant something...right? Willow rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses. Willow knew something was going in that dream, but she has to put it out of her mind for now. Besides, she and her friends are going back to investigate. Willow stood up from her bed and nearly jumped when Grim suddenly plopped down on her shoulder. "Oh, you're awake, Willow! Breakfast is already starting, come on!" He said as he began to pull on her sleeve.</p><p>Willow gave a small smile and went down to the dining room to get breakfast started. Fortunately for her, Rosebell was a great cooking assistant. She really was a fairy of many talents. Once breakfast, washing up and getting dressed, the three left their dorm and headed off to school. "Where do you suppose our next destination will be?" Willow asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure, but I promise you, sweet pea, I'll be sure to keep you safe this time." Rosebell strongly said as she tucks a lock of Willow's hair behind her ear. The girl smiled and nodded at the fairy as she takes a seat on her shoulder. Grim climb up to her other shoulder and asked, "By the way, did you go out somewhere last night? I didn't see you in bed when I woke up to go to the bathroom."</p><p>"Oh yes, last night I went out to get some air and..." Willow began as she tells the two of what happened last night. She blushed when she recalled meeting that enchanting stanger. He looked so regal and seemed to be built by angels themselves. However...now that she thought about it...there was something about his eyes that just...drew her. He had a smile on his face during their talk...but the look on his eyes held a sign of...loneliness. She didn't understand why but...she hoped she would one day. Maybe she could help him.</p><p>"You met a strange guy with horns on his head? What was his name?" Grim asked.</p><p>"He didn't tell me. But he did tell me to call him whatever I liked." Willow tells him.</p><p>"Hmm, then we have to give him a good name then." Rosebell mused.</p><p>Grim crossed his arms as he tried thinking of a name to give this new weirdo. "Hm, then... How about "Tsunotarou"?" He asked. The girls gave him a confused look. "Tsunotarou, what kind of name is that?" Rosebell questioned.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I kinda feel like that's a little, um... Won't he get upset with that name?" Willow asked. That person seems like such a gentle soul, she wouldn't want to offend him in any way. Plus she wanted to give him a more dignified name that matches his noble silhouette. "He can't get mad if he told you to call him what you want!" Grim argued back. ...Okay, that's fair, he did say that. "We might run into him if he's a student here. If we do, you better introduce me, too, got it? I've never seen a guy with horns on his head!"</p><p>"Uh, me too! I want to see what this new blood looks like." Rosebell said, happily. Willow gave a smile and nodded in agreement. It would be nice to introduce them to him, it might make him happy to know that he has friends in the formerly abandoned dorm. Maybe it might help ease his loneliness. Willow thought about more about that black-haired visitor when she was brought back by very preppy voice. "Mornin', mornin' Willow-chan~!" The girl looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Cater, Riddle and Rainier coming down her way.</p><p>"Good morning, Cater." Willow greeted her upperclassmen in a happy tone. She was caught off guard when the carrot-top senior suddenly ran up and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her close to him. "Seeing your cute little face has already given me the strength to get through the day!" Cater said as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Willow blushed but smiled as she hugged him back. "I'm glad I could help you out." She said, giggling. Then Cater let out a yelp when Riddle reached and yanked on his ear, pulling him away from her. "Give the lady some space, Cater." He firmly tells him.</p><p>Rainier let out a small laugh at the two before turning to the young girl. "You appear to be well-rested. Sir Diamond told me about the game your friends participated in with Savanaclaw." He said. Willow nodded. "Yes, but it did took a while for me to sleep. Hopefully, things would be a bit easier today."</p><p>"I'm sure they will." Rainier said with confidence. Willow nodded in agreement. Riddle let go of Cater and approached her with a bashful smile when he took notice of her tie. It was a bit sloppy, totally unbefitting for a lady of her calibre. "Miss Lockhart, your tie is crooked, you know? Rule-breaking starts with unruly clothes." He asks as he walked up to her.</p><p>"O-oh, I'm so sorry. I hadn't noticed, I-." Riddle interrupted her as he reached up and began to straighten up her tie. "Your dorm-mates will not follow you if you so much look improper. Though, your dorm only has one other student... Alright, that should do it." He says, smiling as he secures it in place. Willow checked her tie and smiled at her wine red-haired senior. "Thank you very much, Riddle. I'll try to be more careful next time." The Heartslabyul Dorm Leader blushed at the sight of her smile and looked away in embarrassment.</p><p>"Ace and Deuce aren't with you?" Grim asked him. Riddle cleared his throat and regained his proper complexion, becoming a bit more professional. "Oh, that's right. Are they not joining us today?" Willow asked. Now becoming worried that something terrible had happened to her best friends.</p><p>"According to Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts, the two of them are currently feeding the flamingos while wearing pink clothes." He tells him. Willow breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, but quickly faded when Riddle's expression became serious. "By the way, it seems like another person was injured last night." The three members of Ramshackle looked at him in shock, almost not believing what he said. "Wha–?! Really?!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh my goodness..." Willow said.</p><p>"According to the information I have available, the injured student is a 2nd year from Scarabia Dorm." Cater says. "It's Jamil Viper-kun. I heard that he got injured in the kitchen."</p><p>"Scarabia...that's...they're the dorm with the dark-red and yellow armbands, correct?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Breakfast is still on-going so they may still be inside the cafeteria. Let's go check." Riddle tells the group. They nodded and went on over to the cafeteria to see if they could find the guy. Upon entering there were quite many students that it was almost impossible to find one specific person. But fortunately, Cater and his trusty intel knowledge. "Let's see... Jamil-kun is a tanned guy with long hair... Ah, there he is!" Cater said as he pointed over to a nearby table. Seated there were the Scarabia Dorm Leader and the man in question. Tanned skin, charcoal-grey eyes, and long, black hair, with some locks in tight braids.</p><p>As they approach closer, Willow could see that he had bandages covering his left hand, wrist, and possibly up his arm. He was hurt when he was in the kitchen....her heart tightens in her chest as she feared to imagine what had happened to him. Many accidents can occur in such a place and she almost didn't want to know the reason for his injury. When Jamil and Scarabia's leader took notice of them, Grim was quick to get down to business.</p><p>"Yo! You're the dude that got injured in the kitchen last night, right? Tell us 'bout it." Grim said, in a rather blunt way.</p><p>"Huh? Who in the world are you guys?" Jamil asked, crossing his arms. His eyes glanced over to the white-haired girl of the group. Willow felt a little nervous under his stare and moved to hide behind Cater a bit. Scarabia's Dorm Leader and about to say something when his garnet-red eyes took one glance at Grim and nearly jumped from his seat. "Aah! This raccoon's the one that set my butt on fire during the Opening Ceremony!" He shouted.</p><p>"He did what?" Rosebell questioned, perplexed while Rainier stifled in a laugh. Riddle stepped up and placed himself in between Scarabia's members and the bright blue-eyed cat monster. "Grim, it would be a good choice to have a little more tact when talking to others." Riddle tells him with a stern glare. He then turned to the two young men and gave a polite nod of his head. "I'm sorry for disturbing your meal."</p><p>The Scarabia's Dorm Leader then gave a bright, cheerful smile and laughed. "Heartslabyul's Dorm Leader and the wild raccoon from the Ceremony. Ahahaha! What a weird combi!" Willow couldn't help but blink in surprised. She hadn't realised it at the time, but this Dorm Leader held a different atmosphere in comparison to the others. For starters, he had such a kind and friendly smile. Grim got angry at being labelled as a raccoon again and shouted, "I'm not a raccoon! I'm Grim! And this kid here is Willow."</p><p>"Didn't Riddle just tell you to have tact, you dimwit cat?" Rosebell questioned. Almost instantly the two began glaring daggers at each other. Leaving the silver-eyed girl to ease their tension. Willow gave a smile to the two boys and performed a polite bow. "It's nice to meet the two of you. My name's Willow Lockhart, the Dorm Leader of Ramshackle, and this sweet little dear is Rosebell." She says, introducing to herself and motioning to the hand-sized, brown-haired fairy on her shoulder. Rosebell stood up and gave them a wave.</p><p>Kalim smiled at her and offered his hand. "That so~? I'm Sacarabia Dorm's Dorm Leader Kalim. And this is my Vice Prefect, Jamil. Nice to meet ya!" He happily said. "Y-yeah. Th-this guy's kinda carefree." Grim stuttered, feeling a little weirded out by Kalim's cheerful personality. Willow didn't mind it at all and accepted his hand, shaking it accordance of their acquaintanceship.</p><p>"So? Why are you asking about my injury?" Jamil asked.</p><p>"Yes. You see, the Headmaster had asked me to look into it." Willow said.</p><p>"The Headmaster did? Well, I don't see what harm it could do." Jamil said. The two girls almost let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he was willing to cooperate with them and not start a fight like the last set they've spoken to. "Last night, I went to the kitchen to prepare some of the fried buns with lamb meat that Kalim asked me to make." Jamil began.</p><p>"The fried buns that he makes are really good! Come have some with us next time~!" Kalim happily exclaimed.</p><p>"That sounds appetising." Rainier said, smiling.</p><p>"Kalim, we're getting off-topic." Jamil said.</p><p>"Ah, sorry 'bout that."</p><p>"While I was chopping the ingredients finely, my hands suddenly felt as if they were out of my control and I got injured in the process." Jamile said as he looked down at his bandaged hand. Willow paled consideredly at that.</p><p>"Jamil's knife skills are praised even by our top chef's, y'know!" Kalim happily exclaimed before turning to his Vice President. "Were you tired because of the Magift practices?"</p><p>Jamil shook his head. "No, I will not make blunders simply because of that. But, while I was cooking, it felt as if I lost my awareness for a moment."</p><p>"Were you in some way dizzy? Maybe it does have something to do with fatigue." Willow said. Jamil thought about it but again shook his head. "To others, perhaps. But I faintly remember feeling the same sensation before. It's probably due to someone's unique magic."</p><p>Willow's eyes widened. She was left silent as the wheels in her head began to turn. Lost of awareness. For the victims she spoke to, all of them had claimed that they were acting perfectly normal when they suddenly slip up and got hurt. The feeling of losing control of your own body. ...Unique magic. A skill that can only be used by one person... As Willow was slowly connecting the dots of this enigma, Rainier shifted his eyes to look at her. He smiled as he knew that she was getting close to the answer.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Jamil's unique magic is–!" Kalim began to say before Jamil reacted faster than anyone can blink and covered his mouth. Kalim struggled a bit, flailing his arms around before Jamil let him go. Kalim let out a gasp as he tried getting air back in his longs and looked at his friend. "Why did you do that?"</p><p>"Now's not the time to brag about me." Jamil told him, slightly annoyed before getting serious again. Rainier narrowed his eyes at the long-haired teen but kept his mouth shut. "In any case, the culprit probably used some kind of magic that makes one mimic the caster's movements."</p><p>"I see now~. That's why the accidents totally didn't look out of place except for the victim." Cater said.</p><p>"And it the feeling's only momentary, even the victim himself might not be able to distinguish between his own carelessness and being controlled by someone else. When I fell down the stairs, it didn't feel as if someone was controlling me either." Riddle surmised.</p><p>"Wait, if that's the case... It'd be completely impossible to find the culprit, then! What do we do?" Cater asked as he played with a lock of his hair between his fingers.</p><p>"There are hundreds of students here in Night Raven, narrowing a list of those capable of puppeteer would be fairly impossible." Rainier mused. </p><p>"Magic that can control people...? Ah!" Grim went as a light bulb lit up in his head. Rosebell gave him a stare and tried to shut it down. "Whatever you're going to say next, I bet it's wrong." She said. Sadly, as usual, it didn't reach his ears and he spread a wide smile. "If I can do that kinda magic, I'll be able to take people's food without being suspicious!"</p><p>"You're an idiot!" Rosebell shouted at him.</p><p>Riddle gave him a deadpanned look. "Take people's... Why don't you aim for something nobler?" He asks. Sadly, again, Grim wasn't listening and was in his own little world. "And then, it's all-you-can-eat deluxe minced cutlet sandwi—Hm?" Grim said, his eyes sparkling at the mountain of food that would've gone his way when it stopped abruptly and his smile fell.</p><p>"There we go." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Lost of awareness... Wait... The other day in the cafeteria...." Willow said as the gears began to spin faster and faster as the pieces of the puzzle were coming together. Then in an instant, it struck her.</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hah!? No way in hell!" Grim shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aw, come on, don't say that~. Here you go~♪" The teen said as he held out the red bean bun and walking over to the cat. Grim kept on refusing to hand over his sandwich when he realised that he was meeting half-way and offering it, much to his utter confusion. "Wha–!? What's this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?" He shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback end*</em>
</p><p>"That's it!" Willow exclaimed. "AH~~~~~!!!!!!!" Grim suddenly screamed out, shocking everyone around him and looked at him as if he was crazy. Rainier smiled, knowing that she would get it. "What happened?! You all look surprised!" Kalim shouted.</p><p>"I-I know the guy who has that kind of unique magic!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"What did you say?" Riddle questioned.</p><p>"I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner. The perpetrator this whole time was Ruggie Bucchi!" Willow tells the group with wide eyes.</p><p>"By Ruggie, you mean... The one from Savanaclaw?" Cater asked in disbelief.</p><p>"Yes." Willow said.</p><p>"Let's catch him and ask him directly." Riddle tells the group. Now that they've found their culprit, Riddle wasn't going to let him get away with what he's done to his fellow students and best friend. Cater reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He searched through it and found Ruggie's info. "Um... Ruggie Bucchi is in Class 2-B." He said.</p><p>Riddle nodded and turned to the Scarabia members with a smile. "Thank you very much for your cooperation." Kalim gave a bright, cheery smile to them. "No prob! I don't get what's happening, but good luck!" The group thanked him again and rushed out of the cafeteria to find Ruggie's classroom. Hopefully, they'll be able to catch him before he moves. Within minutes, they reached class 2-B and without wasting time, Grim barged into the room. "We're intruding! Where is Ruggie Bucchi?" He yelled out.</p><p>Ruggie was in the middle of a nice nap, but when he heard someone calling him, he ears twitched. He lifted his head from his desk and looked to see who needed him. "Yeah?" He went as his eyes went to the classroom door. His expression shifted from annoyed to mischievous joy. "Ugh, it's you guys again... No matter how much you beg, I'm not paying you back for that deluxe sandwich~." He said with a carefree smile.</p><p>Riddle narrowed his eyes at the hyena-eared boy and stepped up. His eyes bore into the biscuit brown-haired teen as he said, "Ruggie Bucchi. There's something we would like to ask you about the consecutive incidents regarding the injury of selected players."</p><p>"Oh...? That doesn't sound like a friendly accusation." Ruggie said.</p><p>Riddle, Rainier and Cater walked closer to Ruggie's desk. Rainier's cool eyes stared down at the hyena-eared teen and it sent chills down his spine. "Won't you come with us for a bit~?" Cater asked him, smiling. Although it didn't reach his eyes. Ruggie was getting rather uncomfortable with them looking at him like that and decided to just cooperate. "I get it already! So please, don't hurt me or anything..." He says. He stood up from his seat and walked passed them. Rainier was quick to take a couple of steps away from him. Ruggie glanced over at Willow and spread a small smirk. Giving her a wink. Confusing the young girl who could only guess it wasn't much of a friendly gesture.</p><p>The group lead Ruggie down the hallway. Riddle gave Ruggie a stare. He didn't doubt Willow's words. She had witnessed Ruggie's magic firsthand and if she believes he's the culprit than he believed her. Also, his magic to control a person's body is not something he wants to experience again. <em>'Now then... I know that he won't easily confess, but it will be troublesome if we fell victim to his unique magic.' </em>Riddle thought to himself. That settles it. He'll use his own Unique Magic and seal off Ruggie's. Riddle raised his hand to reach for his pen. "With my <em>"Off With Your Head,"</em> I will–." "Oh, what's this~?" Ruggie suddenly asks as he spread a sly smile. "Will you be okay using such strong magic without your magical pen, Riddle-kun~?"</p><p>Riddle's fingers just grazed his breast pocket and, in an instant, found nothing. His pen was missing. "Eh? H-huh...? My magical pen's not here...!" Riddle exclaimed in shock. What? Willow looked over at Riddle and was now surprised. Riddle's magic pen was gone! But-... But how?! He just had it but a moment ago! Fearing the worst, Willow turned back to Cater and saw that his was missing too. "Hey, Cater! Your pen's gone, too!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"No way? Really?!" Cater shouted. He frantically checked his person and nearly yelled when he couldn't find his magic pen. Rainier was surprised but shifted his eyes to stare at Ruggie. That little cunning thief. Though he didn't expect him to steal them, he was lucky that he stepped away from him when he did. Ruggie let out his laugh as he held up his fellow seniors' magic pen. "Shishishi! You guys are spoiled rich kids through and through, huh~? You're both so wide open! So vulnerable~." He said. Waving the pens in their faces just to taunt them.</p><p>"That's...that's just a rotten move to do!" Willow exclaimed.</p><p>"Wha–?! When did he use his magic to get your magical pens?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Aw, come on~. I don't have to use magic to do something so simple! And so, I feel like I'm gonna get jumped if I stay, so I'm gonna dash~! Bye-bye~!" Ruggie happily says, waving his hand before hightailing it out of there. "Cease this foolishness, Sir Bucchi." Rainier said as he quickly gave chase to the hyena. "Hey, wait!!" Grim shouted, running after them with the girls following suit.</p><p>"Wait! It's off with your head if you don't stop at once! <em>Off With–</em>!" Riddle yelled, attempting to use his magic on Ruggie, regardless of whether or not he has his magic pen. Which he can, of course, do, but he was held back by Cater. He grabbed his wrist and put a hand to his shoulder. "Wait a second, Riddle-kun! You just recovered from Blot, so you shouldn't use magic much!" He tells him. Riddle's blood boils under his skin as he and Cater rushed to catch up with the others.</p><p>******</p><p>"Aw, man. Your pink clothes for feeding the flamingos was totally dope. How much pinker can pink get, man?" Ace mocked, still laughing even after the two rivals left Heartslabyul. The whole time since they were feeding the flamingos, the dark-orange boy couldn't stop laughing for gazing at Deuce as he wore that ridiculous pink leopard print. Oh boy, he couldn't wait to tell Willow about this! Deuce became flustered and annoyed with Ace's teasing, glaring at him as he tried to defend himself. "I-I had no choice! Those were the only pink clothes I own..." He said.</p><p>"I guess we still have a lot of weird rules, but they're bearable now, at least." Ace said as they rounded a corner while Rainier sprinted past them. Just as they did, they nearly ran into Willow and their seniors. They were nearly out of breath and looked to be in a rush. "Ah, Acey and Deucey! Perfect timing!" Cater exclaimed.</p><p>"What're you all in such a hurry for?" Ace asked. His question was quickly answered by rage-fueled, crimson red-faced Riddle. "The culprit behind the consecutive accidents and the guy who stole our magical pens ran away! Go and capture Ruggie Bucchi right now! You know what will happen if you fail, don't you!?" Riddle shouted in fury. Hearts and Spades jumped at the sight of their Dorm Leader's wrath and were confused at what was going on. "Eh?!" Deuce went.</p><p>"We just got done with work though!!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Oh, please? Please help us, we need your assistance." Willow lightly begs them. Ace and Deuce flinched when they see her staring at them with those big eyes of hers. It only took a few seconds before they cracked. "Augh, okay, fine!!" Ace exclaimed. Willow thanked them and she and her two friends quickly ran down the hall to capture Ruggie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. An Unexpected Ally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After gaining a great distance away from the Heartslabyul, Ruggie stopped running to give a small laugh. Believing that he got away with it. Ruggie reached into his pocket and flipped his two stolen magic pens. Haha, he couldn't believe just how easy it was to take them. The look on their faces was priceless. Seeing that his business was done here, Ruggie proceeded to head back to his dorm when a massive gust of wind suddenly blew in and hit him square in the back.</p><p>The hyena-eared boy let out a small grunt as he rolled on the floor. He groaned in pain, wondering what in the hell just happened when he looked up and saw Rainier walking up to him with a very stern expression. As if he was a parent preparing to scold a child. "Sir Bucchi, this chase as gone long enough. Just come with me peacefully and you won't receive any more harsh discipline." Rainier tells him. Ruggie cracks his neck as he stands back up. Ugh, right, he forgot about him. Ruggie stood up, dusted himself off just as the others caught up them.</p><p>"You can't escape now!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"You think a couple of 1st years and raccoon can catch me? You all look really lame right now, y'know?" Ruggie asked in a mocking tone.</p><p>"Mukyaaa–!! I'm not a raccoon!!" Grim yelled in anger.</p><p>"Focus, cat." Rosebell tells him.</p><p>"Leave that for later! Let's go!" Ace said as he and Deuce pull out their magic pens. Ruggie let a small laugh before quickly running off. Rainier shook his head and the group of first years chased after him. He tells the Hearts and Spades to fire their magic while he himself tries to close the distance with him. Ruggie looks over his shoulder and nearly yells out when he sees Rainier was nearly at arms-length and could easily grab him if he takes a single jump. Even if he tries to lose him, Ace and Deuce fired a burst of magic to either knock him off his feet or stun him.</p><p>"As expected from a member of Diasomnia, but I always thought that Heartslabyul was filled with weaklings who always had afternoon tea, but... You guys are not bad at all~ Well done, well done~." Ruggie praised them as he rounds a corner with a staircase and jumps off the railing to the second set of stairs. Rainier jumps after him, followed by Ace and Deuce. Willow, definitely not doing that, runs down the steps to keep him.</p><p>"Now's the only time you can act cocky." Deuce said.</p><p>"Can't you just let us catch you? We'd like to have our heads intact." Ace shouted.</p><p>"Then, put some more effort into catching me~." Ruggie challenged. Before they knew it, Ruggie began running and jumping around to do his best to avoid them. Climbing back over the staircases only to jump over them and run in the opposite direction. Rainier does his best to keep up with him while the others behind him were having difficulty.</p><p>It was becoming a wild goose chase by the end of it. However, Rainier refused to lose sight of him and was tempted to use magical bindings on him just to end this silly game, but he didn't want to use excessive force on the boy either. Nearly all over the school, Ruggie had jumped, climbed and ran in every which direction possible to shake them off but Rainier was always at least two steps closer while the others were beginning to tire out. It was getting ridiculous! With all the jumping and running around they've been doing, the three friends were bewildered that Ruggie wasn't even breaking a sweat in the slightest.</p><p>"How'd you like this?!" Deuce shouted as he shot out a blast magic over the hyena-eared boy. A large cauldron manifested and it dropped like a weight right in front of Ruggie. Of course, he wasn't expecting this and jumped back to avoid its way. "Whoa!" Right as he did so, Rainier took this chance and grabbed his shoulder. Regaining his focus, Ruggie ducked down and raised a foot in an attempt to kick him. The blue-eyed boy grabbed his ankle and lifted his bottom half into the air. Ruggie rolled around and used his free leg to kick at Rainier's hand. The two got into a small scuffle and Ruggie shoved him away from him before the group could reach them and jumped over the cauldron. "That really scared me for a sec... Well, looking at the state of things, it looks like I get the last laugh~." He said, before getting back to running.</p><p>"How's he not tired after running so much...?" Ace questioned as they chased him into the courtyard. Ruggie jumped and climb onto the roof of the well, laughing as he looked down at his four little juniors. "Shishishi! Three of you already and this's the best you can do? I'm not even sweating!" He laughed.</p><p>"Just you wait, we're gonna catch you, you little slug!" Rosebell shouted.</p><p>"W-what's with this guy?! He's so hard to catch!" Ace panted, nearly out of breath and completely exhausted.</p><p>".....He's.....much...f-faster....than...expected...." Willow panted out as she rubbed Ace's back to help make him feel better.</p><p>"He's not only a fast runner, but his ability to jump from high places is no joke either...!" Deuce said.</p><p>"Ugh... Even I can't catch up to him..." Grim breathed.</p><p>Ruggie laughed again. "Shishishi! This is nothing compared to the slums I was raised in. Y'know, even if you catch me now, can you even prove that I did it?"</p><p>"What did you say?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I mean, there's no proof that I'm the one who hurt them, right? Did anyone even see me using magic? And do they have picture evidence? There's none, right?" Ruggie questioned them with a smug look on his face. As much as he's being proud, the group quickly realised that he had a point. While they knew that his magic could make other's move their body, they still don't have any solid proof that he's the one causing it. Only speculations. So, in the end, even if they do bring Ruggie in, nothing will come of it. "Ugh... Th-that's..." Ace stuttered.</p><p>"Th-that's true... But you, sir...what you're doing...is nothing short of a cheater..." Willow panted, fixing up her glasses as she looked up to her blue grey-eyed upperclassman. Ruggie tilted his head, squatting down as his eyes gazed upon the young girl. "Cheater? That's a compliment." Ruggie tells her before laughing. "Shishishi! Try going after me when you've got proof, will ya? Well, that is, if you can do it next time~."</p><p>"Next time?" Rainier questioned, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"Ugh...! This guy's so frustrating!" Grim shouted with tears in his eyes. Ruggie smirks, standing on top of the well's roof and dug through his pocket. "Alright, that's all for our game of tag." He said. His eyes fell on Willow and his smile widen and pulled something out from his pocket and threw it towards her. The girl wasn't expecting this and let out a frightful gasp as she fumbled around with whatever it was her threw at her. Quickly, she realised that he gave back Riddle and Cater's pens.</p><p>"I'll leave those magical pens safely with you, okay? Bye-bye~♪." Ruggie says, giving her a wink. "Sir Bucchi-!" Rainier began to say before the hyena jumped off the well and quickly ran off to who knows where. Ace glared daggers at his retreating form and balled up his fists in anger. "Damn, he pisses me off!" He shouted.</p><p>"Dorm Leader Rosehearts will have our heads now..." Deuce said dejectedly.</p><p>"He had said "next time" didn't he?" Willow asked, clutching on the magic pens.</p><p>"You had heard that as well? ...This may be more complex than we all originally believed. Sir Bucchi might have something else planned." Rainier tells his friends.</p><p>"You're still playing detectives?" A familiar voice asked. The group turned and saw Jack walking over to them with a hardened stare. "Oh, Jack, it's you." Willow said with a small smile. Happy that she was able to meet him again. Ace narrowed his eyes at the wolf-eared boy and become even more pissed when he realised that he could've helped. "Wha—You should've helped instead of just watching. Your dorm <em>senpai's</em> a total bad guy, y'know?" He said.</p><p>"Why are you so desperate to try and help others?" Jack suddenly asks, crossing his arms.</p><p>"For others' sake?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"I understand that you'd want to avenge your hurt friends, but..." Jack began to say.</p><p>"We want to help them because it's-." Willow stated before she was cut off by Ace. She, of course, wanted to help others because what Ruggie is doing wasn't right and it's unfair to the ways of good sportsmanship. Plus, helping out others was only the right thing to do. However, her friends didn't really see it that way. "Hah? What're you on now?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Eh?" Jack and Willow went.</p><p>"Who said we're doin' this to help people?" Ace asked with a smug grin.</p><p>"We simply want to prove our worth by catching the criminal." Deuce said.</p><p>"Exactly. We just wanna be players in the coming tournament. Plus, we just wanna show off." Ace said.</p><p>"I'm gonna catch that guy so I can be on TV, too!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"I feel bad for Trey-senpai, but we'll take his place in the spotlight~." Ace stated. Rainier shook his head in amusement while Rosebell groaned in annoyance. Willow gave her friends a blank, confused expression before giving out a small laugh. Right...haha, she should've expected this from them. They are very determined to have a spot in the Magic Shift Tournament. They're not wrong, but at the same time, it doesn't also sound right. For her, the only reason she was given this job was that the headmaster asked her for help and at the same time helping Grim be a part in a team. But still, helping her fellow students were her top priority.</p><p>Jack gave his fellow first years a stare before giving them a humourless smirk. "Ah! I thought I wouldn't be able to trust people who blindly help others, but... I didn't think you'd be such jerks." He said.</p><p>"Wha-?! You'd better not included Willow in that statement, you-!" Rosebell yelled as she tried to charge at Jack but Rainier held her back by her wings.</p><p>"P-please wait a moment, I believe you're getting the wrong impression of us-." Willow began to say.</p><p>"Really now? You're worse than we are, dude. You knew about it all along, didn't you? You knew who the culprits were all this time." Ace shot back at the golden-brown eyed boy. Willow was at first taken aback at Ace throwing blame on Jack, but then she quickly saw what he meant. She looked back at his arm back and remembered that Jack and Ruggie were both from the same dorm. <em>'So...Jack knew who it was from the very beginning?' </em>She thought. But Willow didn't understand. If Jack knew...then why wouldn't he have said anything to them when they first met? Why hadn't he tried to stop him?</p><p>"Ah! You're from the same dorm so you knew you wouldn't be targeted!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Just a moment, let's not get upset. I-I'm sure Jack has a very good reason for not saying anything. Right?" Willow asked, turning to the boy with a hopeful look. Okay, he knew. But that doesn't mean he has anything to do with what's going on. If they just sit down and hear his reasonings then maybe they can come to an understanding. Jack was silent for a moment as he looked at each of the group. His eyes briefly locking with Willow. It wrung his heart to see her look at him with those eyes. It was making him feel worse about the whole thing. He clenched his fist and got into a stance. "... Hey, assholes. Duel with me."</p><p>"What? Why?" Willow asked in shock.</p><p>"Hah?! Why that all of a sudden?" Ace asked him, looking at him like he had gone nuts.</p><p>"Before I give information away, you have to beat me first. If you prove to me that you can do more than just bark, I don't mind telling you everything I know." Jack tells him as he gets himself ready for a fight.</p><p>"Ugh... I don't really like sweating and all that, dude." Ace said in a deadpan tone.</p><p>Deuce suddenly spread a grin and slammed a fist into his palm. "I don't really mind. It's an easy negotiation!"</p><p>"Wha–?! Deuce's delinquent switch is on now...!" Grim said.</p><p>"Why does it always turn out like this?! Can't we just have a peaceful talk?" Willow frantically asked them as she tries to stop the fight that was minutes away from breaking down. But no one was listening to her. Rainier raised an arm to keep her from getting closer. "Please step back and find a safe place to wait for this to settle." He tells her. Before Willow could respond, the four boys got out their magic pens and rushed into a brawl. Rosebell grabbed Willow's sleeve and pulled her away from the scene. Leaving her with no choice but to watch them fight.</p><p>Rainier hurled a raging cold blizzard at Jack. The tough delinquent raised his arms to defend himself, and Deuce took this as his opening. He swung his pen and a powerful stream of water burst out and hit Jack directly in the abdomen. Jack flew back and collided with the well. He growled and shot out a massive fireball. Rainier stood in front of his friends and created a shield to protect him.</p><p>Ace let out a "Ha!" and conjured a powerful gust of wind, but Jack rolled out of the way and blasted streaks of flames. The three boys quickly jumped out of the way of the roaring fire. Grim let out a yelp as he and the girls ducked down to avoid it. Rainier raised his hand and spikes of ice shot out from the ground. Jack jumped up on the roof and leapt high into the air. Delivering a kick down towards the long-haired teen.</p><p>The boys rolled out of the way, but seeing that Jack made a physical attack, it set off Deuce's delinquent persona even more and he rushed towards the wolf and punched him square in the jaw. Shocking both his friends and Jack. However, this didn't deter him in the slightest. Eventually, the boys took to fighting Jack in a physical fight. It was getting way out of hand that Willow wasn't as eager to stop them anymore.</p><p>*****</p><p>"TAKE THIS!!" Jack roared as he threw his fist back. "BACK AT YOU!!!!" Deuce screamed as he did the same and the two threw their punches, the both of them hitting each other in the jaw and sending each other flying back. That last hit had sent a bit of a shockwave to the others. They were fighting so intensely that they could feel the force behind each blow into their very beings.  Jack stood up from the ground and wiped both the sweat and the pitch of blood from his face, Deuce doing the same. "You put up a pretty decent fight..." Jack said, out of breath.</p><p>"You, too... Not bad at all..." Deuce says.</p><p>"Your punch has sent a shockwave to my heart..." Grim said, awestruck at what he had witnessed.</p><p>"Hahaha....dear me, these two gents certainly are strong brawlers, aren't they?" Rainier asks with a nervous smile. He and Ace had exhausted themselves a few minutes ago and left all the fighting to Deuce when things got so heated and were left catching their breaths, sitting on the ground. "You're getting too carried away... I don't care about being a player anymore. It's too tiring..." Ace said, panting. Willow was kneeled beside him, rubbing his back and making sure he wasn't too hurt. "Oh Ace... dear things, you're terribly beaten." She says, looking worryingly for her friends.</p><p>She was just as worried for Jack as he was the one who called for this fight out of nowhere. Honestly, what on Earth was he thinking? Had he gone daft? He looked just as beat up and she was about to see if he was okay when he stood up tall and took in a few deep breaths. "Alright... Now that we've settled this, I'll tell you everything that I know." He suddenly says.</p><p>"He will?" Rosebell questioned, looking at Willow with a sceptical gaze. Willow could only give a slight nod and say that they have to trust his word. "What exactly did we settle, man...?" Ace asks as Rainier helped him up. "The conflict that's been raging in my heart. Since I'm practically betraying my own dorm. But I can't bear it anymore!!" Jack says with a yell, almost baring his teeth. Getting very passionate about how these underhanded tactics have been making his blood boil. "The real essence of a fight is winning by pure effort no matter how tough it gets! I tried to test how far I could go in our fight, too. Choosing to win by lowly methods makes me want to puke! That defeats the purpose of a competition! I wanted to reach the top by winning using my own power!"</p><p>"Ah, this guy's the totally annoying type." Ace says to the group. Though his reasonings may seem double-sided, Willow could understand Jack's feelings. Whether in sports, exams or whatever in life, it feels especially satisfying if you completed it with your own skills and strength. The sense of accomplishment you gained by doing it yourself. Having to do it with a secretive unfair advantage simply ruins the feeling in its entirety. So this hits closer to Jack and to his dorm as a whole. His dorm is using sly cheating which in turn makes himself look just as guilty, even if he's not in any way involved in their schemes.</p><p>"You doing this for your own sake, but at the same time, it's not like you're completely excusing injustice either." Willow says to the wolf-eared delinquent.</p><p>"I get it! I totally understand that feeling!!" Deuce exclaimed with a smile, feeling a connection and understanding of his fellow 1st year. "And here's our totally annoying guy..." Grim muttered under his breath, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Oh Grim, we all know how annoying you can be." Rosebell said with a sly smile. A tick mark appeared on the cat's head and the two glared daggers at each other. Willow quickly stepped in between them to keep them from fighting again. She turned to the taller boy and softly asks, "Jack, u-um, you're dorm mates with Ruggie...so...well, do you know what kind of magic he uses?"</p><p>Jack let out a sigh and crossed his arms. This was it. Once he opens his mouth, he will betray his dorm. He didn't want to do it, but they left him with no choice. "Ruggie-senpai's unique magic is..." He paused. Silently gathering the courage to mutter out his next words. "It's making people mimic whatever he's doing. He controlled the person he wanted to control and made it look like the accident was only because they were being careless."</p><p>"I see now. That's how he managed to trade Grim's bread for his without looking suspicious back at the cafeteria." Ace said in understanding.</p><p>"Damn it! I get pissed off when I hear that incident! Grudges over food are to be feared, yanno!" Grim shouted, now getting angry at Ruggie for stealing his precious food. Willow held him in her arms and patted his head. "It's okay, dear."</p><p>"But, wait... Wouldn't it be suspicious if he started pretending like he fell down the stairs near the target?" Deuce questioned. If Ruggie's magic is indeed capable of forcing others to follow his every movement, then there should've been witnesses to see him perform the very same. Falling down the steps, spilling scalding liquids, cutting oneself, etc. Anything he does at the same time as the victims should've gotten more immediate attention from students. "It's not like Ruggie-senpai was acting alone during all those incidents. The other guys from Savanaclaw are probably in on it, too." Jack says.</p><p>"Wha-?!" Grim went.</p><p>"If they're around, he won't stand out too much even if he did his unique magic. That's why the other students acted as Ruggie-senpai's wall so he wouldn't be seen." Jack said.</p><p>"That does make more sense when you put that into perspective." Rainier said in thought.</p><p>"A conspiracy caused by a whole dorm... Why go so far...?" Deuce wondered.</p><p>"Hm... The Magical Shift Tournament's really beneficial to your future if you win, right? Then I guess I can kinda understand why they're doing it, but..." Ace said, having mixed feelings about the whole thing. He can understand why anyone would go through all this trouble, but at the same time, he can't exactly agree with it. Jack's eyes nearly widened at Ace's words. He glared at the dark orange-haired boy, bared his fangs and let out a furious wolf-like growl. Scaring the group. "You're so scary, man! Don’t bare your fangs like that, I was just joking!" Ace quickly says.</p><p>"J-Jack, please calm down. We're sorry." Willow fearfully tells him. Jack's ears twitched at her voice, taking note of her slight tremble. He grits his teeth and step down but still looking incredibly pissed. "Hmph! The present matters more than the future! If you can't show what you can do now, your future doesn’t matter! The one I really can't stand is our Dorm Leader Leona Kingscholar! He's a really great player, but he doesn't put in effort at all!" He says.</p><p>"True... That guy looked lazy, but he was crazy strong." Grim said, recalling their Magic Shift match back in Savanaclaw.</p><p>"Right?! He's so powerful, but why doesn’t he use it!? I hate those kinds of people the most!" Jack shouts, clenching a tight fist. Remembering Leona's blatant disregard of any sense of honour. He is clever and possesses powerful magic abilities, not to mention, an incredible athlete as well. He still remembered the immense joy and inspiration he felt when he watched him play years before. He was an icon to the young wolf, something he inspired to become one day with his own strength. He looked up to him, he respected him. "The plays that Leona-senpai did in the tournament three years ago were really amazing. That's why I entered this school... I got into Savanaclaw and I thought that I would be able to draw out his full potential in a game, but..." Jack said, beginning to trail off.</p><p>Willow looked at him with sympathy. Though he was subtle about it, she picked up the hurt in his tone. Jack too, felt betrayed by his dorm. But most of all, he was betrayed by Leona. Ace leaned down a bit and whispered to her, "Hey, Will. I only keep hearing complaints about their Dorm Leader, but..." She nodded her head. "I know. Jack holds tremendous respect for him."</p><p>"The incidents so far are like child's play to them. I know that they're still after something bigger." Jack said.</p><p>"Something bigger?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"It's Diasomnia's Dorm Leader, Malleus Draconia. He's got monstrous power and brought two consecutive victories for Diasomnia. Thanks to him, Savanaclaw keeps getting eliminated in the first round. I bet that my seniors all have a grudge against him." The silvery-white haired teen explained.</p><p>"Losing at the first round without scoring points... As previous top-placers, that must have been frustrating..." Deuce said.</p><p>"Yeah. They stopped being the centre of attention ever since then. They're trying to gain that back... But they're using such cowardly means...!" Jack said.</p><p>"So you're thinking that they might do something to Diasomnia on the day of the tournament, huh." Ace said.</p><p>"Yeah, that's why I want to break their plan!" Jack proclaimed. Willow stared in awe at him, but she smiled. She was right to trust him. He may have been scary at first, but she sees now that he has a heart full of justice and virtue. He's only ever trying to do what's right. Willow knew that he was a good person through and through. <em>'With his help, I'm sure we can reason with Savanaclaw to end all this. Jack seems to be a kind person underneath as well, I do hope we can become friends.' </em>She thought to herself.</p><p>"I've heard enough." The group blinked at the sound of a familiar voice and turned around to see Riddle walking towards them with Cater right behind them, giving a carefree wave.</p><p>"Dorm Leader Rosehearts and Diamond-senpai?" Deuce says.</p><p>"To think that they would trample on such a traditional event. How unforgivable." Riddle says, thoroughly disappointed with what he heard. Honestly, he expected so much from Savanaclaw. Especially Leona.</p><p>"Riddle. Cater. Here, we got your pens back." Willow said, handing her two seniors their magic pens. The green-eyed man smiled and gleefully thanked the girl. Hugging her very affectionately, resulting in receiving heated glares from his juniors. Riddle gave a soft blush and politely offered his gratitude. "What do we do, Riddle-kun?" Cater asked him.</p><p>"We can't apprehend Ruggie right now because we lack proof. We're dealing with the sharp-witted Leona-senpai. I doubt that we'll get them to confess smoothly." Riddle says.</p><p>"In other words, we have no choice but to catch them in the act?" Ace asked.</p><p>"That is unfortunately true. Without evidence, it's his word against ours." Willow said.</p><p>"I believe it's safe to assume you've thought of a new course of action, Sir Rosehearts?" Rainier asked with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Yes, I do have a plan. First, let's..." Riddle began to say before Jack cut in. "Wait. I only told you what I know, but I have no plans on joining you."</p><p>"Why is he saying this now?" Rosebell asks.</p><p>"Eh~? You've gone this far and yet you'll still say that?" Cater asks him with a feigned sad smile.</p><p>"I'll handle my own dorm's problems by myself. See you." Jack says. He turns to leave but then Willow walked up to him and grabbed hold of his hand, preventing him from leaving. Jack became tense from the sudden contact and turned his head to look at the young girl. Willow gave his hand a light squeeze and swallowed her nervousness. "P-please wait but a moment. Do you really think this is something you can do alone?" She softly asks. Jack's ears twitched at that. Her tone wasn't at all insulting nor was it said in a way to take a shot at him, but still, it irritated him a bit. "Huh?!" He went. Though part of his fangs was showing, Willow did not let go of his hand. She was worried about him.</p><p>"Th-there it is again... This kid's sharp tongue..." Grim said.</p><p>"Someone had to say it." Rosebell told him.</p><p>"It's true that your chances of winning against a whole dorm are very slim." Deuce said.</p><p>Willow held on to his hand a bit tighter. "The lone wolf will only be hunted by the crowd. I understand your feelings against their dishonesty, however, if you truly wish to stop...then please help us." As she looked at him with her bright silver eyes, Jack's annoyance quickly dissipated. Something stirred in his heart and spread through his being. He gave her and the boys a stare before sighing. "..... Very well. I'll listen to what you have to say. But, I'll do something on my own if I don’t like it. ...And would you let go of me, already?!" Jack shouted as he took his hand back. Willow gave a gasp as she took a step away from the wolf, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, dear, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"This guy's really annoying..." Ace said.</p><p>"Stubbornness is your speciality though, Acey~." Cater pointed out.</p><p>"Then, continuing what I said earlier. First, we..." Riddle began to say. The others leaning in to hear the next step in stopping Savanaclaw. Hopefully, the gentle breeze of the wind guides them to victory.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The Beginning of the Rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see. Let's go with that~." Ace said, getting amped up from hearing Riddle's plan. The others nodding in agreement. It sounded a bit risky, but if they follow the plan accordingly then they should be able to stop to Savanaclaw's cheating ways. "Dorm Leader Rosehearts never disappoints." Deuce said.</p><p>"Alright, I'll go make the necessary arrangements now~♪." Cater says with a cheery smile as he takes out his phone.</p><p>"I'm counting on you. Make sure not to seem too suspicious." Riddle tells him. The carrot top nodded in assurance, then he turned his attention to their newest... 'teammate'. "So, what are you going to do after hearing Riddle-kun's suggestion? Will you join us?" He asks Jack. Oddly enough, Jack seemed to take in a breath, get very moody and crossed his arms. Looking off to the side. "... It wasn't a cowardly plan... I'll be cooperating with you just this once." Jack said, clearing his throat and trying to sound cool.</p><p>"This guy's so not honest with his feelings at all, yanno." Grim said with a deadpanned look.</p><p>"Heh, you're telling me. But it's kinda cute when he does it." Rosebell said with a slight giggle as she looked up at Jack. The way this kid was acting reminded her of how a dear old friend of hers used to be like back in the day. He seems to be her type too. Rosebell's smile falters as she began to reminisce about her lost friends and the adventures all of them used to have. She wishes they were here right now, they would've loved to meet Willow. Rosebell leaned against the girl's cheek as Rainier gave a glance at the little fairy. He cleared his throat and said, "Well now, since we have a plan of attack might I suggest we turn back to our living quarters for the day?"</p><p>"Don't have to tell me twice, dude, I'm ready to hit the sack. Ah, man. I'm so tired." Ace said with a tired sigh.</p><p>"A good rest might do us all well." Willow said.</p><p>"I'm getting hungry, too." Grim said as he rubbed his stomach.</p><p>"Grim, you're always hungry." The girls tell him. The team was about to head off in separate directions when a commanding voice from Riddle stopped them in their tracks. They turned to him and the silver-eyed young man gave them all, except for Willow, a terrifyingly suppressed rage expression. "Oh, that's right. First years. I will overlook your petty fight even though it goes against the school's "personal agenda" rule because it gave us valuable information, but... The next time you do it, it's off with your heads. Am I understood?" Riddle sternly questioned.</p><p>"Yes, we're so sorry..." Ace, Deuce, Rainier and Grim said in a near dreary but frightful tone. Even Jack was made to quiet down. "... Yessir..." He said.</p><p>Riddle nodded, accepting their apology. "Very good. Then, let us head back to the dorm. Miss Lockhart, please rest well and stay safe, okay?" He says. Walking up to Willow and taking his hands in his own. Willow gave him a small smile and nodded. "Yes, I will." Riddle gave her a warm smile and departed with Cater. But not before giving off one last warning. "The two of you have claimed to be her best friends, so do all you can to protect her. Failure to do so will result in even harsher punishment. Is that understood?" Riddle asks the A-Deuce pair as he gives them a scary, darken glare.</p><p>"Yes!" Ace and Deuce yelled out, tensing up. Riddle let out a small 'hmph' before leaving. Once he was out of earshot, the two boys let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Willow went to their side to care for them. Rainier let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand to his chest. "Dear me, he is certainly a scary bloke, ain't he?" He said.</p><p>"I thought he was a weakling, but your Dorm Leader's pretty scary..." Jack said, scratching his head.</p><p>"He is! He looks like a helpless little hedgehog, but he's a super-strong porcupine...! It's better to listen to what he says." Ace agreed full-heartedly.</p><p>"But he's genuinely a sweet-hearted boy once you get to know him better." Willow said, defending Riddle a bit. "But he is right. None of us is sure what will become once we put our plan into action, so let us do our best when the tournament day comes!" The three boys smile at her optimism and agreed with her. Jack simply gave her a slight stare and turned away. With a goodbye to her friends, the 1st years went off to their dorm to get some rest.</p><p>
  <em>'I sense her, Rosebell. She's calling out to us.'</em>
</p><p>The brown-haired fairy's eyes widened as she swiftly turned around to find Rainier looking over his shoulder to meet her gaze. Rosebell almost didn't believe what he was saying. Wait, who? Which one is he sensing? Rosebell took a moment to ease herself. <em>'Who?'</em></p><p><em>'It is one of the Fairy Knights. She had used the wind last night to call for help. The breeze said she was sealed in Savanaclaw.'</em> Rainier told her.</p><p><em>'Zephie? Alright, I'm going to get her tonight!' </em>Rosebell said. She couldn't believe it. Rosebell wanted to cry. She thought it was just only her. But now the others are beginning to show themselves again. Her friends were still out there.</p><p>Later into the day and into the night, once she was sure that Willow was fast asleep. Safe in her bed, Rosebell quietly snuck away from Ramshackle and flew all across the school's campus until she made it to the Hall of Mirrors. Going through the rugged and wild portal to Savanaclaw. Rosebell dimed her light as she flew into the dormitory. She needed to be careful. These delinquents can smell magic from a mile away if not more so, especially their Dorm Leader. Not to mention, Rosebell could sense the presence of that <em>thing</em> too. It sure made itself home here, that's for sure.</p><p>Rosebell silently flew into one of the light trees that decorated the Savanaclaw's lounge and rested among the leaves as she tried to concentrate. She closed her eyes and put her focus on sensing the Fairy Knight's magic. <em>'Zephie, I'm here. I've come to get you...tell me where you are.' </em>Rosebell thought. Praying that her unspoken plea would reach the other fairy's ears. The floral fairy was brought out of her concentration when a pair of footsteps echoed through the lounge. Rosebell quickly hides under the leaves and saw Leona, Ruggie and the rest of the dorm members stepping into the outdoor room.</p><p>"Ruggie, I heard that those guys from Heartslabyul were chasing you this morning. I told you not to leave evidence, you idiot!" Leona harshly chastised the young hyena-eared boy. Yikes...he knew he was gonna get chewed out for this but it didn't make it any better. Ruggie leaned back and smiled nervously. "Y-you've got it wrong! There's a proper story behind that... I wasn't chased because they had proof, so don't worry." Ruggie said, his ears faulting down.</p><p>"So the mastermind behind this is Leona..." Rosebell softly says to herself.</p><p>"Tch... I paid a lot of money for Octavinelle's creepy octopus bastard to cooperate with us. I'll fry and eat you all if you fail, got that?" Leona said.</p><p>"Octavinelle...?"</p><p>"The preparation for the main dish is going smoothly~." Ruggie says with confidence.</p><p>"We'll definitely make those Diasomnia bastards pay!" One Savanaclaw member shouted. The rest smirked and cheered for the destruction of their rival's winning streak. They've been constantly overshadowed by Diasomnia's high glory, always been made a fool out of and left in humiliation. They couldn't take it anymore! But with Leona's help, with his great intellect mind, there's nothing that can stop them. "Ah~, I can't wait for the tournament already~. Malleus Draconia all beat up and kneeling in front of Leona-san~! Ah, the world will surely admire us now~. Someone might even scout a hyena like me~." Ruggie says. Getting both excited and anxious for the upcoming game. Finally, tomorrow will spark an opportunity for the highest for a common hyena like himself.</p><p>"The pro-leagues might even fight over us!" The member shouted in anticipation.</p><p>Leona chuckled. "Hah! You're all very optimistic considering nothing's happened yet."</p><p>"Leona-san's popularity will skyrocket, too!"</p><p>"The people from Sunset Savannah will definitely think you should be king now."</p><p>Leona smirked at his members, feeling a sense of pride in their high enthusiasm, but a thought ran through his mind. His smile fell and held his head. "Effort and family lineage are different." He said, mumbling to himself. Leona's eyes narrowed when he felt ice-cold hands gripping his shoulders. Damn it...not again.</p><p>"Eh?" Ruggie went.</p><p>"Nothing..." Leona said. He let out a tired yawn, turning away from the crowd. "I'm going to sleep now. You all get lost, too."</p><p>"Roger. Good night, Leona-san." Ruggie said. Bidding his Dorm Leader a good night before he and the rest of the Savanaclaw Dorm disperse, heading towards their rooms to get a good night sleep. The big game's tomorrow and they want to be bright-eyed and full of energy before beating Diasomnia and Malleus to the ground. Rosebell peeked her head from the leaf, seeing it was now safe to head out before anyone smells her. She took note that Leona stayed behind. Gripping his head. "Not everything will be solved even if we reach the top." He said in a pained tone.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*Drip, drip, drip...*</b>
  </em>
</p><p><b><em>"Hush now, Leona... Save your energy for tomorrow, until you bring Malleus to his knees. After you defeat him, all those judgements people had about you, all the pain it causes you will cease. First the tournament, and then your rightful place on the throne. You will be finally become King and have everything you could ever want." </em></b>The creature says as it snakes its arms around Leona's body. The lion grits his teeth as it ice-cold arms dug into his skin like knives. Making his body quake under its touch. He clenched his fists and tried desperately to endure it. Eventually, the knives broke through the skin and started to invade and spread through his whole body. Like a snake wrapping around and squeezing its prey.</p><p>"And you will uphold your end of the deal? You'll give me all of the power you've got and make this world my kingdom?" Leona asks it.</p><p><em><b>"Of course. My word is my bond. I pass off my power to you, and in exchange, you snuff out that pig's life. Kill her, and everything shall be yours. Never again will others doubt your greatness. No one will ever second guess you after you're through with them."  </b></em>It says as it reached up and caress his lips. Up to his cheek and pressed its sharp claw-like nails against his cheeks. Leona let out a low growl as he could feel the thing smiling, laughing as if taking a life is the world's funniest joke. That little mouse... He still doesn't believe a kid like her could be of any threat to him, but he can't afford to back down from this. Not when he's this ahead. Fine, if he has to kill that mouse to get what he wants, then so be it.</p><p>
  <em>"You... Ah, you're the little herbivore that the Mirror said can't use magic. Hmph." Leona said. "H...herbiv-?" Willow began to ask before her face exploded with red when he walked closer to her and began to sniff her. Her hair, near her neck. Her whole body trembled as she wondered what he was even doing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow's attention was quickly brought back to Leona when he tightens his grip around her waist and reached up to take a lock of her hair into his hands. Willow's voice and breath were caught in her throat as Leona stared down at her with those vibrant green eyes of his. It was as if he was staring down into her very soul. Willow's whole body was rigid as she tried to fight down a blush that threatened to emerge.<br/></em>
</p><p>Leona's eyes widened when he suddenly thought about that girl. Why would he think of her at a time like this? She has nothing to do with him and he honestly couldn't care less about that puny herbivore! She's nothing to him! But...wh...why was his heart hurting so much? Leona grit his teeth as he stormed back to his room. Rosebell's whole body quaked. Just hearing that thing's voice was enough to make her ill. Its hold on him is growing stronger, but she knew that they'll stop it. Besides, no way was that thing laying a hand on Willow.</p><p>
  <b>!!!</b>
</p><p>Rosebell snapped her head up and picked up the faint, and familiar energy. Rosebell flew high above the Savanaclaw Dorm, searching the area to try and pinpoint the energy's location. Her green eyes soon fell upon a light green glow coming from a tree at the bottom of the Dorm's cliff. Without wasting another second, Rosebell flew down the cliff and followed to the light. There, resting underneath the tree, hidden in plain view was a small cage made up of various animal bones, wrapped in black chains and a little fairy trapped inside.</p><p>"Zephie!"</p><p>******</p><p>
  <em>'I can smell... the earth?' Willow thought to herself. Catching the scent of dry dirt and soil, stirring her from sleep. She opened her eyes and awoke to find herself laying in a cave of some sort. Willow quickly got up to her feet and wondered what was going on now. She walked towards the entrance to the cave to see the outside world, only to gasp in shock. Willow was horrified to see the condition of the African plains. What was once a lush paradise was now a dead wasteland.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As she took a stumbled back in horror, she nearly screamed when she heard a sharp snap. She looked down and saw she had stepped onto a bone. "Oh, Zazu, do lighten up. That's just depressing." A familiar smooth voice said. Willow turned around and saw the black-maned lion resting on a stoned porch and he gnaws on a bone. Next to him was a slender hornbill trapped in a cage. A cage that, in its entirety, were the bones of an animal's ribs. The blue-feathered hornbill looked so defeated, depressed and angry at the same time as his eyes glanced at the black-maned lion.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I would never have to with Mufasa..." The hornbill muttered under his breath before he and Willow jumped back in terror when the lion let out a furious growl as he instantly jumped to his feet and bared his fangs at the bird. "What?! What did you say?!" The lion angrily questioned him. The hornbill backed away from him as he cowered in fear. "Oh, nothing!" The bird said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know the law. Never, ever, mention that name in my presence. I am the King!" The Lion shouted with a growl behind his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Boss. We gotta bone to pick you." The young girl and two animals turned to see three hyenas enter into the cave with one of them looking to be extremely annoyed and hungry. He was about to open his mouth when the female of the trio halted him and spoke to the Lion, sounding a bit more controlled in terms of temperament. "I'll handle this. There's no food or water, and we're all gonna die of hunger!" She tells him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Die of...' Willow thought to herself, looking back at the wasteland outside. Hold on...this lion wanted nothing more than to be King. D-does that mean...he had killed his own kin? Not only that, but he had allowed the beautiful grasslands turn into a barren, dead pile of nothingness. Upon a closer look, there were hardly any other animals out there. As if they had all disappeared. Wait a minute...what that hyena said earlier... Did this lion cause this paradise to fall prey to famine?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't care. Eat Zazu." The lion says, motioning towards the hornbill. Zazu quickly became panicked and tried to convince the hyenas that he wasn't in the least bit appetising and he tasted awful. The hyenas were considering to eat him until the male hyena whispered, "And I thought things were bad under Mufasa." Unfortunately, it caught the lion's ears and like before got angry that he was being compared to the former King? "Is that so? You're an eyesore! Get lost!" He roared. The three hyenas didn't need to be told twice, they quickly ran out of the cave and away from the lion's wrath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow didn't know exactly what was going on here, but she got the sense of what that lion was feeling. Going this far to just prove to people that he has his own worth than letting people judge him. He wanted to be recognized. He wanted to be respected. He wanted others to see him. But...after all this...these animals were looking at the former King and comparing him to the lion. This deep, inferior depression feeling... Willow could sympathise with the lion...but one thing bothered her greatly about this.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When she last saw the lion, he was so adamant, so determined and full of ambition to claim the throne for himself. He rounded up a coup of hyenas and took control. But now...seeing him like this. Seeing the wastelands... 'What happened to the motivation he had before becoming King?' Willow thought to herself. He didn't just...give up, did he?</em>
</p><p>******</p><p>"Hey, wake up." Willow then heard a strong voice said as an equally strong hand was trying to shake her awake. Her brows furrowed, wondering who was suddenly trying to wake her. At first, she thought it was Ace or Deuce since they've always come to visit her whenever classes were over. Willow sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. As she put on her glasses, she looked up to greet the person, only to be shocked to find Jack standing over her. "Wh-? Huh-? Jack?" Willow stuttered. Grim let out a yawn from the noise and when he turned his head, he was just as confused to find Jack in their room.</p><p>"Hah? What are you doing in our dorm?" He asked. Rosebell let out a tired groan as she slowly woke up. Ugh, why was everything so noisy so early in the morning, can't things be quiet for once? Rosebell stood up and gave herself a good stretch. "Good morning, every- What the heck is he in here?! Grim, did you let him in?!"</p><p>"Why are automatically blaming me?!"</p><p>"I was doing my jogging around here. Today's the day of the tournament so I couldn't sit still." Jack tells them in a nonchalant tone. As if any of that explains that he entered (broke in) into their dorm and entering a lady's room without a care in the world. In reality, when Jack had arrived at the Ramshackle Dorm he was going to knock on the door until Willow came down, but then when he did, the door had unexpectedly opened up for him. He found it weird, but he still entered nonetheless. It was his first time entering Ramshackle but he knew that no one else has ever been in this place before. So he began to sniff around the dorm to find her, leading him to where she is now. It was fairly easy too since she was the only sweet scent here.</p><p>Not that he cared about that.</p><p>"Ah! I almost forgot! We're gonna catch the culprit and then we'll be rewarded with participating in the tournament!" Grim proudly declared with a fist pump.</p><p>"I do hope Riddle's plan does work." Rosebell says as she takes her seat on Willow's shoulder. She looked up to see her smiling face but became worried when the young girl looked to be concerned. Willow wanted to share in Grim's optimism, but something about her dream made her rethink about Savanaclaw's goal...and she was worried for Leona. He looked so smart and so strong, and of course, he has a lion's heart. He was exceptional courageous and brave. But his motivation... "I'm getting a little nervous." Willow says in a soft tone.</p><p>Jack looked down at the white-haired girl and noticed that her hands were shaking. What was she so nervous about? What happened to that cheerful performance she gave just yesterday? Jack's eyes soften just a bit and went to reach out to her, to try and see what was wrong, but when this caught the fairy's attention, Jack quickly backed off and turned his gaze away. "Hmph, see you in the arena then. Don't you dare go back to sleep." He says as he crosses his arms. "Eh? O-oh, ye-." Without waiting for a response, Jack turned and left the girl's bedroom.</p><p>"Well isn't he a barrel of laughs?" Rosebell said, sarcastically.</p><p>"He is right. We should get ready and meet with everyone at the stadium." Willow said. She got up and went to put on her school's uniform when she was halted by her little fairy. "Hold on, what are you doing?"</p><p>"Eh? I-I'm going to change into my uniform?"</p><p>"Oh no, you're not. Not on a day like this."</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Grim asked, wondering what's going through her head.</p><p>"Today's the Magic Shift Tournament, which means there are no classes. Which also means that it's time to expand Willow's wardrobe." Rosebell said with a bright smile. She flew to the other side of the room and flew into one of the boxes Willow had collected while cleaning. Rosebell burst out of the box, holding up a long piece of cloth. "You're great at sewing, so let's get to work."</p><p> </p><p>**Side Street – Festival**</p><p> </p><p>The pathway to the school's arena was littered with stands. It was like the school was throwing a huge festival in honour of the day's tournament. Food, drinks, candy and sweets, nicknacks, potions, and games galore were spread all over the Side Street. Both students and citizens walked up and down the street, enjoying the festivities and were amped up to watch the Magic Shift games. Among them was a very intellectual-looking young man. "The number of customers this year is astounding, too. Now, all we need to focus on are the sales each stall makes." Azul says with a smile. "Now that I am the Managing Director, it will not do anyone good to pretend that they have sold out. Fufufu." He was wearing his Dorm's Unifrom. Wearing a black fedora with a grey bow around it and a purple seashell on the bow, his outfit consists of a white dress shirt, a grey coat over an unbuttoned black double-breasted suit, a cool-toned grey scarf, and white gloves. He also wears purple socks and is seen wearing a pair of black slacks accompanied by black dress shoes. His scarf has the Octavinelle logo on it.</p><p>"The maintenance of the Colosseum is complete, Dorm Leader. We will start letting people inside in another 10 minutes or so." Jade says as he and Floyd made their way over to the silver-blue haired young man. He also wears a black fedora with a grey bow around it and a purple seashell on the bow. His outfit consists of a purple dress shirt with a white bow, a black double-breasted suit, a cool-toned grey scarf with the Octavinelle logo on it, and white gloves, black slacks accompanied by a pair of black and white dress shoes. He wears his outfit much neater than his twin; his bow tie is knotted neatly, and his dress shirt buttons are done up all the way to the top.</p><p>"Very well done, Jade and Floyd." Azul says, grateful for their work. His smile dropped when Floyd came in and swung his arm around him, almost knocking him down. "Hey, hey, Azul~. Why are the players going to parade all the way from the eastern school building to the arena this year?" Floyd asked. "Thanks to that, the customers waiting to see them are all packed like barnacles and it's so hard to walk around." Like Azul and Jade, Floyd also wears a black fedora with a light grey bow around it with a purple seashell on the bow. His outfit consists of a lilac dress shirt, an unbuttoned black double-breasted suit, a cool-toned grey scarf with the Octavinelle logo on it, and white gloves. He also wears purple socks and is seen wearing black slacks accompanied by a pair of black and white dress shoes. He wears his outfit much looser than his twin, seen by his undone collar buttons and bowtie. His suit has much more visible wrinkles than those of the other two Octavinelle members. In addition, his pants seem to have a shorter hem than Jade, as the ends don't go over his shoes and his socks are visible.</p><p>"It was a request from a certain client. Though, I have not heard in detail as to why..." Azul tells him, rather vaguely.</p><p>"Ah, I understand. They plan to use the magic amplifier you made for this purpose." Jade says with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Eh~? What did you figure out~? The magic amplifier and the parade don't seem connected at all~." Floyd tells his brother. Jade smiled at him and place a finger to his lips, motioning for him to be quiet. "Shh... We must not be heard. Let us please keep it down." He whispered. This brought a smile onto Floyd's face and turned back to Azul, keeping his voice a little down. "Ah~ Are you planning something bad~?" He asked.</p><p>Azul reached up to adjust his glasses. "Still, that amplifier's effect lasts a mere 30 seconds. What is that person planning, I wonder..."</p><p>"Azul, I am pretty sure that you already know what will happen." Jade pointed out.</p><p>"My, I wonder what you're talking about. Fufufu~." Azul said with a chuckle, pretending not to know anything, but the twins see right through him and were enjoying this turn in events. "Eh~? What is it~? Tell me, too~!" Floyd says as he shakes his twin's shoulders.</p><p>"Fufufu. I was thinking of adding new facilities to the Lounge when he came with a rather promising proposal." Azul said. After taking one last look of the stands, he turned and began to walk away. "Come, that is enough small talk. Time is money, as they say. Let us go and check the drink stalls now." He says and the twins followed suit. With the way things are going, Azul and the Leech twins knew that it was going to be very entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. The Stampede and The Gentle Breeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow walked down Side Street and, taking in the fun glow of the stands the other students have put together, was amazed by how many people have arrived at her school to view the tournament. She was felt a little intimidated by the unfamiliar faces and the large crowds but she quickly calmed down when she spotted Ace and Deuce, fancied up in their dorm's uniform. Smiling upon seeing them, Willow hurried her pace and called out to them. "Ace. Deuce. I'm here."</p><p>"Yo, Will, how's it- Ahh!" Ace yelled out as he and Deuce stared at her with wide eyes. Instead of a uniform, Willow was wearing a white ribbon-tie dress with a blue jacket, white stockings and dark brown ankle boots. Part of her snowy-white hair was half braided style pulled back with a red thin ribbon. Adding her warm smile into the mix and the A-Deuce pair were a blushing mess. <em>'So...cute!'</em> They thought. When Grim and Rosebell saw their faces, they couldn't help but chuckle at their expense.</p><p>"I am sorry, have the two of you-...ah, my goodness, are you two alright? You're both completely red." Willow asks in worry when she got closer to them. She reached and cupped each of their cheeks. "Are you feeling feverish?" She asks. The boys blinked once. Then twice before snapping out of their stupor, and jumping away from her touch. "Huh, what?! Ahahaha!! Yeah, we're fine! We're good!" Ace laughed, a bit loudly as he looked away from her. "It's just the sunlight hitting us, we should go now." Deuce says.</p><p>"Ahahaha....oh my, you two never cease to be very entertaining." Rainier says as he makes his way towards his friends with a friendly smile. He was wearing his dorm's uniform as well. He wore a black and green hat and coat with a white collar shirt and black tie inside. He also wears a pair of black gloves, black pants with a green line and long black boots. He has several belts on his waist with two of them holding his wand and some accessory. "Rainier, hello. Good to see you again." Willow says, greeting him.</p><p>"As I am with all of you. Now, I'm certain Sir Rosehearts wants us to head to the arena, so let's bustle off in a tiff." Rainier said. The three friends nodded in agreement and the four of them walked down the street. As they walked, aside from Grim getting distracted by the delicious food, Willow noticed that her two best friends were bummed out for some reason. "Ace. Deuce, what's the matter, dears? Why so gloomy?" She asks.</p><p>"Ah!! Look, Willow! There're so many stalls selling food! Churros, fried cakes... And there's smocked chicken, too!" Grim exclaimed, already drooling at the sight of the many options for lunch and would've jumped on the nearest stall if Rosebell hadn't grabbed his tail, making him fall to the ground, flat on his face. "We're not here for the food, Grim!" Rosebell scolded him.</p><p>"I wasn't chosen for the team in the end..." Ace said, disappointed.</p><p>"Same here..." Deuce said. Willow felt bad for them. They tried so hard to earn a place in the games and this was the result that came for their efforts. She didn't know what to say to them but she could try to lift their spirits. She held their hands and gave a smile. "There's still next year. I'm you two will bask in the spotlight soon enough by then." She says.</p><p>The A-Deuce combo smiled back at her and nodded. Softly gripping her hands. "But we have an important task to do today. Let's be alert." Deuce said.</p><p>"You're right. Let's do our best on that, I guess." Ace said, feeling a little better now.</p><p>"What's a <em>takoyaki</em>? I wanna try some!" Grim happily said as he tried to crawl towards the stall selling the takoyaki but wasn't getting anywhere fast as Rosebell still held a strong grip on his tail. Pulling him back and towards the arena. "Later! Come on, let's go!" Ace shouted at him as he grabbed the cat by his bow and dragged him away. Rosebell rolled her eyes at Grim's behaviour and went to sit on Willow's shoulder. She looked up at the sky and felt a gentle breeze blew through. It tickled her ear a bit but Rosebell nodded. <em>'Yeah, me too. I hope we can take out that thing this time.'</em></p><p>*At the Savanaclaw Dorm*</p><p>"It's almost time for the parade, isn't it?" Leona asks. The large crowd of people should be inside the arena by now, and Malleus should already be at the playing field. Just the thought of taking that pompous, smug bastard down is making him feel giddy. Ruggie smirks up to him, just as eager to get things started. "Everything's ready. We can go anytime." He says.</p><p>"First in line's last year's champion, Diasomnia. Doesn't it make you excited?" Leona chuckled with a smug smirk.</p><p>"Shishishi!! I'm off, then~!" Ruggie laughed, leaving the dorm to perform his magic. Leona smirked, chuckling as his plan was going accordingly to his expectation. Soon, he'll taste the sweet flavour of victory. For once, he'll beat down Malleus. For once, he'll finally be recognised for the wonder he is. For once, he'll finally be number one. And no one, not even his damn brother, will ever look down upon him ever again! He'll finally have the power and strength to rule over this world and crush anyone who will dare stand up against him.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*Drip, drip, drip.*</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hahahaha...."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Back at the arena, the thousands of people were getting antsy for the tournament to begin. They had travelled all this way to see these students give it their all and are hoping to view a grand show of sportsmanship. They briefly quiet down when the announcer began to speak through the crowd. "Ahem... To everyone who has been waiting for the Tournament to begin... You've waited long enough and now, it's time for the march of the players!" The announcer boasted from his booth. At his words, the people cheered and screamed in joy. Finally! Yes, it's starting!</p><p>"First up are last year's champions! Will they take the victory again this year?! Our Reigning Champions, DIASOMNIA~~~~~~!!!!" The announcer yells out. The crowd screamed out, even more, when the players for the Thorn Witch stepped into the arena. Walking beside the team were Rainier and his two comrades, seeing as how their Dorm Leader was in the games, they took great care in making sure he and the others arrived safely. Rainier looked up at the stance and saw Cater among the crowd. Cater seemed to notice him as well and gave the white-haired boy and wink and a thumbs up. Rainier spread a small smile but then looked farther up. His deep blue eyes have caught sight of a familiar pair of hyena ears.</p><p>Ruggie was hiding at the rooftop of the arena, smirking down at the crowds of people and his smile widened when he spotted the Diasomnia's team players. He let out a laugh. Everything was set in place for him. It was far too easy, it was pathetic. "Whoa~. They've got quite the fanbase~. Not that I'm complaining... Shishishi! First, I have to drink the magic amplifier we got from Azul-kun and then...!" Ruggie says. He pulls out a small bottle with a lilac/bluish coloured liquid. He opened it up and without hesitation, drank it down in one swing. His eyes widened, and the horride punch of the drink assaulted his tastebuds "Blech... Wha—What's with this taste? It's so bad! It tastes just like rotten stew...!" Ruggie gagged. He was placed for a few seconds before regaining focus. "Alright, back in the game. It's time for my unique magic to shine! Alright, run like your lives depend on it! <b>Laugh with Me</b>!!"</p><p>The crowd was still screaming and cheering for the upcoming games when suddenly they all fell silent when they heard a very loud rumbling. "What's that sound?" A person asked. What was that? Thunder? No, it was a clear day out today. So what was going on? One person stood up to see where that sound was coming from when he freaked out and pointed out the source. "Wh-what's that!? The guys watching the parade are heading over here!?" The rest of the audience looked over and saw that half of the stance was all rushing down from the side street and down from their seats, all of them were running towards the field.</p><p>"AHHHHH!!! My body's moving on its own...! Out of the way, get out!!!" One man shouted in both confusion and fear. Desperately trying to get the other people away from him. He tried to regain control over his body but no matter what he did, it wouldn't listen to him. He couldn't stop. He couldn't do anything.</p><p>"Don't push me!!" A woman shouted.</p><p>"Run away! You're gonna get crushed!" Another man shouted. Things quickly got insane and the screams of joy became screams of terror. Nobody knew what was happening or why. It grew worse as those still in control were subjugated in getting caught in the stampede of civilians and were in danger of getting trampled to death. "What...!? What in the world is happening!?" A spectator shouted. The announcer was just as confused as the rest of them were and desperately tried to get everyone to calm down. "The spectators who were watching are running wild! Everyone, please calm down! Let's be rational!" He shouted. But no one could hear him over the panicked screaming.</p><p>Meanwhile, Ruggie who was running alongside the roof's platform was smiling to himself. "Hehehe... Azul-kun's magic amplifier is amazing...! I didn't think I could control this many people at once!" He says with a wide smile, getting a little crazy with power lust. He had never been able to use his magic to this extreme before, and he's loving every second of this. He didn't even care about the people getting caught and potentially getting trampled.</p><p>It was a little hard to handle, but he didn't care. He didn't give a crap about this or any of those people. Leona promised him. He promised that once they succeed and enter in the hall of fame, the highest of opportunities, all of the big shots out there will fall into his hands. "But it's tiring like I thought... If we succeed here, we will...! Alright, will you use your magic against spectators? Even the Reigning King Malleus won't use it if he had to, right!? Get crushed with the crowd, will you!? Hahahahahaha!" Ruggie laughed.</p><p>"The panicked audience is heading straight towards the Diasomnia players...! Run away, everyone! Please run!!" The announcer yelled out, his eyes wide as dinner plates as he watched the insanity rush towards Diasomnia. Screams from both the audience and the runners echoed loudly in the arena. The players created quickly and turned to avoid the stampede, Rainier and his comrades tried desperately to evacuate the civilians and the other players, but they grew increasingly worried when they couldn't find Malleus. "This is bad...! We'll be trampled by the crowd at this rate. Protect Lord Malleus at all costs!" A silver-haired man shouted.</p><p>"Look! He's over there! Lord Malleus!" Rainier shouted, calling out to his Dorm Leader. A tall man next to him spotted him as well and became twice as worried. "Lord Malleus, over here! Lord Malleus!" The tall man shouted. The three of them tried to move against the stampede and get to their Dorm Leader but they were quickly getting overwhelmed. "AHHHH! We won't make it! We're going to get crushed...!!!" The tall man shouted.</p><p>"Malleus...  I'm going after him! " Rainier declared. He braced himself and ran through the stampede, ducking and dodging as many people as he can to try and reach his Dorm Leader. As his bodyguard, it is his solemn duty to always protect him. He took an oath and he was not going to break that. "Rainer, what are you doing?!" The silver-haired man yelled. "You reckless fool!!" The tall man shouted. The two of them tried to stop Rainier but they were quickly overtaken by the stampede of civilians. "AHHHH!! Lord Malleus~~!!" The silver-haired man screamed as the two vanished beneath the crowd. Rainier ran through the crowd, jumping and ducking around as he was inching closer to Malleus.</p><p>He was in arm's length of him and Rainier quickly reached out to grab him by the arm. As soon as he touched him, both men were swallowed by the crowd without either of them letting out so much as a scream. Ruggie was watching the whole thing from the rooftop. When he saw Malleus getting knocked down and trampled by the sea of people, he smirked widely. Heh... Ahahahahaha...!! He did it. He finally did it. The plan went exactly as planned. "Finally... We did it...!" Ruggie said, panting. He stopped running and released the civilians from his spell, but he can't stay here. He needed to head back to Savanaclaw and check in with Leona. Smiling to himself, Ruggie left the arena without anyone noticing him. Making back to his dorm in one piece. He ran all across his dorm, heading straight to the Magift Stadium where Leona and the others were waiting for him.</p><p>" I did it, Leona-san...! Did you see it on the broadcast?" Ruggie asked, out of breath.</p><p>"Yeah, you did great, Ruggie. Good riddance, Malleus. I'll be taking the throne this year." Leona says with an evil smirk. Yes...finally. Finally, he took him down. Seeing him get swallowed up by the horde was beyond satisfying. He had only tasted the tip of his revenge and when he takes the throne for the Tournament, the taste will be more savoury. Hahaha...yes! He had done it! Now he'll crush as many people as he desires without Malleus standing in his way. Sure, there might've some casualties, but those herbivores were just honourable sacrifices for his cause. Ruggie smirks at his Dorm Leader, turns to his dorm mates and threw his fist into the air.</p><p>"Hehe. Long live the King! Shishishi!"</p><p>"Long live the King!! Whoo~!!" The dorm members cheered out. They couldn't believe they did it! The plan had actually worked! They never should've doubted Leona. He was far more intelligent and powerful than anyone they had ever met. They owe all of this to him. As long as they follow their King's orders, they'll reach the top and won't have to settle for scrapes again. They cheered for their new worthy King and their new era as the new champions of Night Raven.</p><p>"I feel like we've heard enough."</p><p>The cheering abruptly stopped and the Savanaclaw members quickly turned around, seeing Dorm Leader Riddle Rosehearts, Ace, Deuce, Grim, Willow and Jack, their own member, standing behind them with the boys giving the wild dorm a stern expression. They were all in shock as to how and why they were even there. What were they doing here? Leona's eyes then shifted to the white-haired girl and sent a cold glare her way. Of course, she must've had something to do with this. Willow paled and took a step back, but then Jack moved in front of her protectively. Shielding her from Leona's gaze.</p><p>"Oh? What's everyone from Heartslabyul doing here? I see you've got our 1st year with you, too. Did you transfer to Heartslabyul, huh?" The summer-green eyed man questioned Jack with a smirk. Not even bothered by the fact that they've heard everything. In fact, he didn't care at all. It was still his words against theirs.</p><p>"I just don't want to stand by your side today!" Jack boldly declared to his Dorm with an angered look.</p><p>Leona's smirk fell into a scowl and glared daggers at the young wolf. "You traitor!" He shouted, baring his teeth a bit.</p><p>"An act that tarnishes tradition. As Heartslabyul's Dorm Leader whose motto is "austerity," I cannot let this act slide." Riddle tells him.</p><p>"Hey, little master. Can you play your heroes of justice game over there?" Leona mockingly asks him.</p><p>"Are you all drunk or something? Coming all the way here with your friends just to spy on the enemy?" Ruggie asks as he folds his arms behind his head with a smirk.</p><p>"Should we teach them a lesson, Leona-san?" A Savanaclaw member eagerly asks his Dorm Leader as he and several others took a step towards the intruders. The group raised their guard as they did so. Leona gave a low chuckle and smirked at the little herbivores, the little mouse that dared to oppose them. "Hmph, play with them a little." He says.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart, stay behind us." Riddle tells the young girl. He spun his magic pen around until it turned to his signature staff. Jack pushed her back a bit for safety as he and the others rushed into battle. With Riddle by their side, he took over being the strategist and ordered the others where and who to attack. He directed Ace to the side and the dark-orange haired boy cast a powerful gust of wind to knock most of the Savanaclaw Members off their feet. From there, Deuce launched a powerful stream of water to shoot the members back. Jack let out a wolf's growl and rushed in to deliver a solid punch to his opponent's jaw before unhooking his magic pen and unleashing a burst of fire. Forcing their opponents to back away from them.</p><p>Grim let out a laugh as he ran across the field, jumped high and spewed out his blue flames. Riddle then gave a hmph, and swung his staff at them. Letting out a wave of magical energy, hitting all of them at once. He wasn't being merciful in the slightest and hit them with everything he got. One of the members grits his teeth in anger, frustrated that they were losing to them! They were a part of the Savanaclaw Dorm! They were tougher than this! His eyes then fell upon the girl standing by off to the side. He smirked. He took his pen and launched a surge of lightning straight towards Riddle. "Foolish." He says as he easily dodged the attack.</p><p>"Who says I saw aiming for you?!" The Savanaclaw Member shouted.</p><p>"What?" Riddle questioned, but then his eyes widened in realisation. "No!"</p><p>"Will!"</p><p>"Willow, Run!"</p><p>"Move it, kid!!"</p><p>Willow let out a gasp as the lightening bold sped right towards her. Rosebell quickly flew in front of her with her arms outstretched, ready to protect her. Willow shut her eyes as she braced for impact. However, just as the lightning was inches away from her, a huge gust of wind suddenly blew in and disrupted the bolt. Mangling it until the wind carried it into the sky. When the lightning disbanded, the same wind then turned rammed itself into the Savanaclaw Members, throwing them into the air and slamming them down to the ground. Jack and the Heartslabyul boys turned back in shock but relieved that Willow was unharmed.</p><p>"Fgnyaa! What the hell just happened?!" Grim exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"Oh, dear...must things always lead to violence? Why let the wind ease away your frustration?" A calming, smooth wispy voice asked. Willow looked up and saw a fairy flying down to her. She was about the same size as Rosebell, if not a few inches smaller. She had ivory, pale skin, pointed ears, teal blue eyes, long mid-thigh length hair pale teal which fades to a darker shade as it travels down. Her hair was tied into low pigtails held by white ribbons. She wore a strapless dress with frills at the ends and a white daisy decorating on the centre of the chest area. Has translucent, honeycomb-patterned wings and also wears a daisy on her hair and wore pale orange bracelets on each of her wrists and ankles. Two on her right wrist and ankle and one on her left wrist.</p><p>"I'm so sorry I'm late, Rosebell. I was too caught up the sight of that horrid stampede." The new fairy said with a kind smile. "Eh?" Willow went, confused at who this fairy was. Though she was grateful for her help. "Don't worry about, Zephyrine, you helped protect Willow." Rosebell says as the fairy joined her side. The boys sighed in relief that Willow was unharmed. Thank goodness, she was safe. However, now that they had made a foolish attempt to attack her, there was nothing to hold them back and so with Riddle leading the command, the four boys and Grim rushed to take them down for good.</p><p>***</p><p>"<b>Off With Your Head!</b>" Riddle shouted as he pointed his staff to several of the Savanaclaw Members and sealed away their magic. The members screamed as the collar clasped around their necks, feeling uncomfortably weaker as they stared at Heartslabyul's Dorm Leader.</p><p>"H-he's strong...!"</p><p>"Dorm Leaders are no joke..."</p><p>"Hmph, all bark and no bite. Ace, Deuce, can you still do more?" Riddle asks, turning to his knights of the Hearts and Spade. Ace smirked and he kicked from underneath a Savanaclaw Member's legs and blasted a wind spell at him, followed by Deuce conjuring up his signature cauldron and pinning him and several others down.</p><p>"We're in perfect condition." Ace said.</p><p>"Of course!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>Leona glared at the wine-red haired young man before glancing down at his beaten men. He should be angry, however, he had expected this much from his junior. He had a feeling that the Queenie brat would be tougher than most. "Tch, these guys don't stand a chance against Riddle." Leona says.</p><p>"Shishishi! Even if you do this, it's already too late to help Diasomnia!" Ruggie smugly declared with a laugh. He saw it with his own eyes. All of the players from their rival dorm had been swallowed up by the horde he created. All of them, including Malleus, had been literally stomped out and no doubt suffered great injuries. They failed. They didn't beat them.</p><p>"Pray tell, I am quite interested in that story." A new voice piped in with a slight tone of amusement.</p><p>"Who said they were too late?" A bold voice questioned.</p><p>"You must to admit, it was a overwhelmingly impressive ambush." A calming familiar voice said.</p><p>"As you can see, us Diasomnia players are safe and sound. And it's all thanks to them." A smooth sounding voice said.</p><p>Everyone turned around and, much to Leona's, Ruggie, and the rest of Savanaclaw's shock and utter disbelief, Lilia, Rainier and two of his comrades were all standing right beside them. Each were completely unharmed. Ruggie couldn't believe what he was seeing. No way. No why!! He saw them! The horde had completely swallowed them. They were trampled by them! How were they even here?!</p><p>"Now then...why don't we all resolve this matter peacefully?" Rainier said with a kindly smile, although there was something about his soft expression that made the whole thing uneasy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. The Rebellious Traitor of the Savannah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Eh, what!? You guys should've been swallowed by the crowd a while ago...!" Ruggie exclaimed in shock. He had watched the entire thing with his own eyes. They were all trampled by the stampede and there was no way they could've escaped. How the hell did they even make it out of there without so much as a scratch? Rainier gave a small, humourless chuckle at the young hyena-eared man. "Never trust everything you see with your eyes." He said as he turned to Cater. The latter smiling as he makes his way towards the group.</p><p>"Too bad~! Those were all my clones that I dressed up to look like them~! Except for Rai-kun." Cater said with a playful wink.</p><p>"Rai-kun, is it?" Rainier asks with an awkward smile. A little embarrassed about the new nickname.</p><p>"What did you say?" Leona questioned him with a glare.</p><p>"I've always admired Diasomnia's dorm uniform, y'know~? I'm so lucky I got to try them on~. I'll upload it later~." Cater tells him. Lilia smiled and laughed at the carrot-top senior. "Dear me. You should have just said so, and I would have lent you mine." He says.</p><p>"Hm... Lilia-chan's clothes might not fit me..." Cater says as he scratches the back of his neck. Taking a good look at Lilia's uniform. As stylish and sleek as it was, there was no way clothes that small would fit his bigger stature.</p><p>Leona felt his blood beginning to boil as he stared at the group. What the hell is happening? His plans were foolproof, there should've been any way for them to interfere with his affairs! He made Ruggie did exactly as he was told! If not them, then at least Malleus would've been trampled! Leona's summer green eyes then went to the young girl. His heart rate began to accelerate and his blood getting hotter. That girl...that puny little mouse...did she have something to do with this? "Hey, what's going on?" Leona questioned.</p><p>"I've heard of your plan from Riddle, and we decided to put on a little act." Lilia tells him with a smile.</p><p>"Th-then, Malleus is..." Ruggie stuttered, his eyes widening in realisation.</p><p>"He is safe, of course!" The tall mint-green haired man boldly shouted with a hint of pride. "And all the spectators were safely released using magic. You better be grateful!"</p><p>"With so many people around, it was very easy to teleport him to safety once I got a hold of him. So thank you for the cover, Sir Bucchi." Rainier said.</p><p>"I-is that even possible?!" Ruggie exclaimed. Damn it! Now what were they gonna do?! If they head to the Headmaster, they'll be in so much trouble!! Ruggie turned to his Dorm Leader with pleading, hopeful eyes. If anyone was smart enough to think of a way out of this, it was him! Leona was a genius, he'll know exactly what to do. They've all come this far and there's no way they'll go down without a fight, right?! Leona glared at the group then at Willow before letting out a sigh. "........ Ah, I'm done." He said.</p><p>"Eh?" Ruggie went. He had a confused smile and looked at Leona. Wondering if he had heard him correctly.</p><p>"What did he say?" Willow softly whispered to herself as she stared at him. Suddenly feeling a small sense of deja vu and dread.</p><p>"I give up." Leona said simply. He looked upset, but it didn't appear he was going to argue back. He was just...accepting it. Which confused Ruggie and Willow even more. Was he really...just going to give up like this? Like this, now? After everything that's happened? He was going to just quit?</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Hahaha...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Ruggie turned to Leona, in shock as he tried to make sense at what he was hearing right now. "Wai—Leona-san... What do you mean...?" He asked.</p><p>"Idiot. If Malleus is gonna play in perfect condition, we have no chance of winning. There's no point in playing now. I'm gonna sit this one out." Leona told him. Basically, he was blowing off the opportunity in playing in the Magic Shift Tournament.</p><p>"There's no point...?"</p><p>Ruggie's eyes widened in complete shock and shook his head. Refusing to believe what he was hearing were Leona's exact words. He couldn't believe this. He just can't. After doing his dirty work, after following his orders, after injuring ALL of those people... he was just gonna back out on him?! On the entire dorm?! "N-no way...! Malleus aside, I did what you said and injured all those players... And yet... You said you won't play. I doubt we'd even place at all now... What's going to happen to our dreams now...?" Everything Ruggie had done was just for the chance to be noticed by the higher-ups and get selected as one of the lucky ones. To be promoted and get a high paying job. To fix his life. But now it seems all that was for nothing.</p><p>"No matter how much of the world watches, in the end it's just a students' game. You guys just got delusional about that dream and I just played along." Leona said dismissively. He didn't care how Ruggie or the others were feeling. It didn't concern him what they had planned while they were following his orders. Not that he did anyway, they were all a means to an end to get what <em>he</em> wanted. But it looks like it didn't matter anymore.</p><p>"Why...? Weren't we going to overturn the world...?" Ruggie questioned him. Why? Why? Why?! How could Leona do this?! He was the one who filled their heads with hopes and dreams in the first place. He did all of this crap because of him! He trusted him!</p><p>Leona glared daggers at Ruggie and said, "Ah, stop nagging... Then, let me tell you the truth. You are a hyena raised in the trashy slums and I'm the loathed second prince who will never be king! No matter what we do, the world won't be overturned!"</p><p>Something hit Willow squarely in the chest. Those stirred something unfamiliar within her. Leona's words were unfair and cruel. She may not know what Ruggie hoped to gain from doing the things he did, but he obviously cared deeply for it if he was this taken aback. How could Leona break his hopes like that? Was he planning to use Ruggie as a scapegoat if their foul play was ever revealed? Willow looked at Ruggie with sympathetic eyes but she also gazed at Leona. Though his words were cruel, she could hear a twinge of sadness in them as well.</p><p>Ruggie's heart tightens in his chest and his whole body was shaking. He felt like everything was breaking down around him. He trusted Leona and this is how he repays him?! He clenched his fists so hard he could almost draw out blood and bared his fangs. Fighting off the tears that threatened to fall. "Wh-what the hell?! Don't mess with me! We did all this and now you're giving up?!" Ruggie shouted, feeling so betrayed by the one person he almost considered to be a friend.</p><p>"That's going too far, Leona-san!"</p><p>"We're gonna have you play even if we have to drag you there!"</p><p>"Ah, you're so irritating... Shut up, you imbeciles!" Leona shouted. His fist was balled up the entire time and he swiftly opened it, letting out a small flash of magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*Drip, drip, drip, drip*</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're becoming a larger failure than I thought, Leona."</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah...!" Ruggie exclaimed.</p><p>Suddenly a dusty mist began to circle the stadium. The sky seemed to be getting darker, the clear blue was slowly becoming gloomy and lifeless. Willow didn't like this. She had a bad feeling as she watched the mist move about the stadium as if it were sentient and aiming to trap them. Oh no...was this-? Willow gripped her chest as she suddenly entered a coughing fit. Her throat suddenly feeling dry and soar. Rosebell and Zephyrine tensed up as they picked up the sparks of black magic within the mist as panicked screams began to fill the air.</p><p>"Wh-what's going on? My nose feels dry... and my eyes hurt!" Grim yelled. Jack looked around and his eyes widened as the structure of the area was beginning to slowly crumble away. The mist stalking up the pillars and onto the seats. Everything around them was breaking apart. When he lifted his hand, he found particles of sand piling up. "Everything that Leona-senpai touched is turning into sand...?!" He shouted in realisation.</p><p>"This is my unique magic, <b>King's Roar</b>. How ironic, isn't it? The magic that the loathed Prince of the Savannah was born with... It turns everything I touch back into sand!" Leona said with venom dripping in his words. As if he were angry that he had this type of power he was given. And the angrier he got, the stronger his magic became. Willow's eyes widened when Ruggie fell to his knees. He was gripping his throat, wasted and gasping for air. "Leona... sa... It... hurts...!" He gasped out.</p><p>"Ruggie..." Willow fearfully said.</p><p>"There are fissures in Ruggie's arm!" Deuce shouted. Everyone looked over and saw that he was right. Ruggie's arm was cracking, becoming dry and turning into a flaky yellow colour. They were horrified when they came to a sudden realisation. "Wait... His magic works on humans, too?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Leona, that is enough! <b>Off With Your Head</b>!!" Riddle shouted. He raised his staff and fired his magic at the lion-eared man. However, Leona hateful gaze burned at the oncoming attack. He grits his teeth and raised his fist, smacking the blast away from him and sending it flying behind him.</p><p>"Ffgna?! He deflected Riddle's magic?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"I don't care if you're a genius or whatever, but don't underestimate your seniors. Unfortunately for you, I score high with offensive magic." Leona said with an arrogant smirk.</p><p>"Damn...!" Riddle cursed under his breath. Leona looked over at Ruggie. His smirked widened as he watched him struggling to breathe and took great pleasure seeing his body <em>slowly </em>being reduced to sand. Looks like he can't do that obnoxious laugh anymore, can he?<em> It was so enjoyable <b>watching him suffer and fall in such misery. </b></em>"Haha! How do you like this, Ruggie? Does it hurt? Your mouth must be so dry that you can't laugh like you used to, huh!" Leona laughed sadistically.</p><p>"I... Ack..." Ruggie struggled to say as he doubled over from the pain. Gripping the ground so tightly he left track marks. The fissures were now spreading all over his body.</p><p>"This is bad! If we don't do something, Ruggie-senpai will...!" Jack shouted. "No... No...  We can't let that happen!" Willow cried out as she sprinted towards Ruggie without warning. "Will!" Ace called out to her before he and Deuce ran after her with the others quickly following.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Kill her."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Leona unhook his magic pen and flipped around. It transformed into a wooden staff with the handle carved into the shape of a lion's head. Tied in yellow cloths and coloured beads. Holding between the lion's teeth was his magic gem. Leona swung his staff towards Willow and blasted a surge of magic. Willow wasn't paying attention to it at all as her sole focus was getting to Ruggie. Fortunately, Zephyrine flew in and swung her arms to the sky, making a powerful gust of wind to blow in and intercept the attack. When it veered towards the ground, it created a loud explosion which then caught Willow's attention. She gasped when Leona stared at her with unfamiliar hatred. His eyes, once mesmerising, were now piercing directly to her core. Leona took only one step towards her when they heard Ace shout, "Hey!" Leona turned and was knocked back by the red-eyed boy's wind magic.</p><p>"You wanna hurt her, then you're going through me first!" Ace challenge. "Same with me!" Deuce said, joining his side.</p><p>"Ace. Deuce. No, please!" Willow called out to her friends. She didn't want them to get hurt because of her. Ruggie's coughing got her attention which made her conflicted. She was worried for Ruggie but now her friends will be going up against Leona, who seems to be stronger than most of them. "We'll take care of Ruggie, just stand back where you'll be safe." Rosebell says to her. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek before she and Zephyrine flew to the hyena-eared boy. Knowing that he was in safe hands, Willow took a few steps back until she was next to Rainier who pushed her behind him.</p><p>"I will protect you." Rainier suddenly says, making Willow look up to him in slight surprise. The way he said that...it almost sounded like a vow of some sort.</p><p><b><em>"These are nothing but annoying pests. Leona, get rid of them and kill that girl. Then everything you could want will be yours."</em></b> The thing demanded him. It reached over and gripped his head. Filling it with constant whispers of promises and insults that just fueled the chaos whirling inside him. He's was tired... He was sick and tired of being constantly compared to everyone around him. He had enough of it! Rainier unhooked his pen and transformed it into a staff. He fires a spell at Leona but he was quick to dodge it.</p><p>"You're gonna have to try better than that, you damn herbivore!" Leona taunted him as he blasted out a sphere of magic his way. Rainier raised his staff and slammed the end on the ground, a large shield formed and defended him against it. Sending it flying somewhere else. He then flips his staff and turns it into a bow. Quickly firing multiple arrows his way. Leona grit his teeth and jumped back to avoid them, but he misstep and one grazed his right cheek.</p><p>"Sir Ace. A wind spell, if you please?" Rainier said, not taking his eyes of Leona. "Not a problem, dude! Take this!" The Ace of Hearts spread a confident grin and threw a spell at him. With one hand, Leona reduces the spell to nothing. Ace's grin didn't falter which confused Leona but then he was suddenly hit in the back by a powerful force of wind. Ace had fired off two wind spells and had hidden the second when he did so.</p><p>"My turn! Cauldron!" Deuce summoned his signature cauldron and has it fall on Leona. However, before it could touch him, the lion-eared man sends it hurling towards Deuce. But the teal-eyed boy was able to dodge it. Rainier aims his bow and shoots a barrage of arrows. Leona grits his teeth and lets out a yell, sending a flurry of magical spheres. Flying off in many random directions. Several of them destroying Rainier's arrows and straight towards them. The blue-horned boy conjured a shield to defend themselves, and while many were deflected, some snuck past his defences and struck them. Tearing into their clothing and cutting into their flesh.</p><p>"He's stronger than I thought." Deuce says.</p><p>"He's on a much higher level when Riddle was at this state, but we mustn't give up yet. We must keep fighting." Rainier tells them.</p><p><em>'Leona... this feeling I have. It's the same as I felt with Riddle back then. I don't agree with his underhanded tricks, but Leona...' </em>Willow thought to herself as she stares up at the lion-eared dorm leader. She could feel it. The pain he has been harbouring inside. She has to save him. She cannot allow him to fall into that nightmarish state as Riddle.</p><p>"You're so powerful, so why resort to something like this?!" The latter demanded.</p><p>"Why...? Does the reason even matter to you? Or what, are you saying you're going to comfort me? There are a lot of things in this world that we can never have no matter what effort we put into it."  Leona coldly tells him. His dark eyes falling to the crumbling Ruggie, desperately trying to get air back in his lungs. The two fairies were trying their best to help but he knew there was nothing they could do to help. "Look. Ruggie can't even struggle against me anymore. How pitiful, isn't he...?"</p><p>The mist was now wrapping itself around Ruggie. The poor kid was on the very brink of death. His eyes shifted to the group and they landed on the girl who was nearly in tears when looking at him. He tried to move despite the fairies' protest and raised his cracking arm to futility reach out to Willow. Pleading to her to help him. Not that he needed to. Once he made an effort to move, Willow rushed to his side. "Ruggie!" She cried out to him.</p><p>Her friends tried to run after her, but then the mist suddenly blocked their path. Catching parts of their clothing and reducing the ends to sand. Willow's leg got caught in the mist as well and she fell to the ground. She looked down and saw that her leg had fissures rapidly rising. "Willow!" The others shouted. The silver-eyed girl ignored it for now and stood back up, reaching to Ruggie's side. "Ruggie, it's okay, dear. I got you." Willow gently tells him as she tried to help him up.</p><p>"STOP ALREADY!! <b>Unleashed Beast!</b>" Jack roared in anger. As he spoke the sound of a wolf howling rang through the arena. A bright light of magic then engulfed Jack, and when it dispersed, a massive white wolf was in his place. Shocking everyone who witnessed such a transformation.</p><p>"That's...?!" Riddle gasped. "H-he transformed?!" Willow exclaimed. She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Jack had actually transformed into a wolf. Right before her eyes. She should be a little terrified at that but quickly thought it to be absolutely incredible. Jack, in his wolf form, let out a ferocious growl and charges at Leona at full speed.</p><p>"What in the–?! Ah!!" Leona yelled. With one strong swipe of his paw, Jack forced Leona. Keeping him farther away from Ruggie and Willow. He then circled and grabbed the two, lifting them onto his back and bringing them back to safety. "Leona's distracted! <b>Off With Your Head!</b>" Riddle shouted. He fired his magic and the lock clicks around Leona's neck. Sealing away his magic and the mist subsiding. "Gah!!"</p><p>Jack transformed back to his more human form and helped Willow in carefully placing Ruggie on the ground. Willow held his head on her lap as he chokes, gasping for air. Finally free from Leona's spell. He was much closer to him and so got the full brunt of his magic. "Oh, Ruggie..." Rainier quickly kneeled beside the hyena-eared boy and placed his hands on his cheeks. Healing him of the damages his body had sustained. That creature's magic was in that mist and no doubt burrowed her seeds inside of Ruggie's body.</p><p>"Nice one, Riddle-kun~! Leona-kun's magic stopped, too!" Cater cheered.</p><p>"How's Ruggie? Is he alright?" Deuce asked Rainier.</p><p>"He's a little weak, but he'll survive. Sir Kingscholar's magic didn't reach any vital part of the body." Rainier said. He narrowed his eyes as his magic quickly obliterated the small sparks of the thing's magic. It was not getting him. Rainier then look up at Willow and became worried. "Miss Willow, how's your leg? Do you feel any pain?"</p><p>Willow shook her head. "Please, do not worry about me. Ruggie is more important right now." She tells him, keeping her eyes on Ruggie. Her leg felt fine, but Ruggie was exposed to that spell longer than anyone. The poor thing should be their top priority in terms of healing. Rosebell and Zephyrine looked at each other and flew around and placed their hands on Willow's leg. Rose pink and pale green energy emitted from their hands and began their own healing spell on her without Willow noticing.</p><p>"Sebek, let's go bring the others to safety." The silver-haired man tells his companion as he goes to aid the rest of the Savanaclaw members.</p><p>"Don't order me around, Silver!" The tall man, now known as Sebek, shouted at the one called Silver but followed him anyway.</p><p>"Damn you...! A collar on a lion like me?! Jack! Where did you obtain that kind of magic?!" Leona demanded his young member as he grips and claws at the collar.</p><p>Jack turned and glared at his Dorm Leader. "<b>Unleashed Beast</b>... Transforming myself into a giant wolf is my unique magic!" He tells him.</p><p>"Hah... You turn into an actual dog using magic? That's really unique!" Leona mocked. Even when he's at this state, Leona's pride still burns through.</p><p>"Leona-senpai... I... I aimed to join this school because I looked up to you! Where did the guy I looked up to go?!" Jack shouted at him. He had admired Leona so much when he was a kid. He respected him and looked up to him. He refused to believe that same man with great power and intellect and skill would sink so low as to cause chaos like this.</p><p>"Who gave you the right to do that? Shut up..." Leona bit back at him. <em><b>Hahahaha... Leona... You held such great promise...but I'm afraid you've disappointed me long enough. Hmph...this is what I get for settling for <span class="u">second best</span>.</b></em></p><p>The storm inside was beginning to grow. Hatred. Anger. Jealousy. He had been very patient with it. He tried to act like it didn't bother him. He tried to act like he didn't care anymore what people thought of him. He didn't care! Or so he would've liked to believe. Always being compared. Always being lectured. How is he ever going to earn a shred of respect if nothing he does matter?!</p><p>"I'm not one to talk, but I can't bear to look at you right now." Riddle says, looking at his senior with disappointment. "Go into solitary for a while and cool off."</p><p>"What do you know...? Don't order me around like my older brother does..."</p><p>Willow carefully lowers Ruggie's head and stood up to face Leona. "Leona...please. We're not ordering you, we just want to help you." She said. Leona growled at her. <em><b>To think that a might lion couldn't handle a little mouse. </b></em>Willow let out a gasp when she looked down at Leona's shadow. It stretched and twisted itself, writhing on the ground before it raised to the sky.</p><p>Willow looked over and saw that no one was reacting to what she was seeing. Which proved it. Somehow she was the only one who could see...whatever this thing was. She saw it spread a disturbing wide smile. Wide enough to almost extended all around its head, revealing several rows of dagger-like teeth.</p><p>"Leona, you are smart and incredibly talented. I can sense the anger you feel but understand that there is a specific role only you can fill. Everything in this world, losing is easy but winning takes bravery. There's no need for you to use such underhanded tactics." Rainier said, taking a step towards his lion-eared senior. "Your anger is justified in some cases, but there's no need to continue this."</p><p>"A man like you suits a collar more than a crown. I am tired of hearing that the king of the Savannah is the lion." Lilia says, stepping up.</p><p>"Vice-Leader..."</p><p>"Hah?!" Leona's fiery gaze bore through the short, raspberry red-eyed young man. But it didn't faze him. Lilia's eyes grew colder as he began to scold Leona as if he was a child. "Given your talents, I had always lamented the fact that you could never become king, however... You now live a life full of sloth and every time you betray someone's expectations, it is the other party that you find fault in. And you think you can become king with that attitude? Compared to our dignified king, Malleus, that is truly laughable. Even if you have defeated Lord Malleus, if you do not rid yourself of your rotten heart... You can never become a true King!"</p><p>"Vice-Leader!"</p><p>Leona was struck silent and stared at Lilia with wide eyes. Never become King. Never become King! Heh...heha...yeah. That's right... there's no way in hell he'll ever become King. Talents don't matter at his home, only the order you were born. Since he's only second best and a second-rate Prince, people hardly ever pay attention to him, he's always downed by his brother who always says that what he's doing is wrong.</p><p>The shadow behind him let out a laugh as it lowered itself down closer to him. It wraps its arms to hold him but its hands began to pierce itself into his body as it whispers in his ear. Laughing and sneering all the while.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Your life means nothing. Nothing you do will matter to anyone. You're weak. You're pathetic. You may be a lion but you're nothing more than a disgusting bug to everyone who would bother to look at you. You being King? Hahaha...my, it was so easy to lie to you. You'll never amount to anything more than what you are now. A worthless, lazy, spineless coward. Hahaha....but you already knew that, don't you?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Leona... S-... Stop! Let him go!"</p><p>Leona was silent, in a state of shock. He didn't make a sound. He didn't move. Knowing what that shadow was doing, Willow was about to head towards him in an attempt to help when his body suddenly shook. A smile appeared on his face and he began to laugh. As if he had lost all sense of his sanity. The storm was beginning to howl and claw away at him. The shadow was inching near his heart. "Hahaha... Yeah, you're right. It's exactly as you say... Hahahaha! I will never be King no matter how hard I work...!" Leona said. His smile faded and was replaced with a scowl. Suddenly the ground beneath them shook and a large cloud of dust appears around them. However, things were different. In an instant, the sky, and possibly the world around them grew dark and cold.</p><p>"What's going on...?! I'm getting goosebumps...!" Grim said. His fur was standing on end as he hid behind Willow's leg. Scared at what was going on.</p><p>"Oh no..." Rosebell said.</p><p>"The winds are no longer friendly... they've been taken by it." Zephyrine sadly says as she tried to hear the breeze. But her friends were now silenced.</p><p>"Leona's magical energy is skyrocketing... I—I can't keep casting my magic on him like this...!!!" Riddle says, beginning to strain. He tried to keep his spell locked on Leona but his power just kept raising. If it keeps growing, then his spell will be broken.</p><p>"No, this is not magical energy. This ominous negative energy is..." Lilia says. His narrowed his gaze as he began to sense Leona's rising energy. His raspberry-red eyes gave off a small glow and they turned fearful when he came to a sudden realisation. "No, it can't be...!"</p><p>"Get back, all of you!" Cater shouted. "Leona, don't-!" Willow tried to call out to him before Rainier swooped her in his arms. Carrying her and jumping back, with Grim gripping his uniform, as Ace and Deuce picked up Ruggie, they and everyone else quickly bolted away from Leona. The sky then turned darker than the blackest night, storm clouds circled around, harsh winds blew around the arena, and in a flash, Riddle's collar had broken off.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"You're nothing to me now. You're too weak. You can't even smash the skull of a tiny mouse. But...there is one way to change that."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"He sent Riddle-kun's collar flying...?!" Cater exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"I've always been loathed ever since I was born. I had no place to call home nor did I have a future. No matter how hard I worked, I will never be acknowledged. This pain, this despair... THERE’S NO WAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!" Leona roared in rage.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Kill that mouse and become on my puppet of Despair, Leona!"</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Leona let out a rage-filled scream as a sandstorm whirlwind circled around him. The ground beneath them had begun to break apart, pieces of debris rose to the air. A dark cloud appeared and black substance fall inside to the center of the twister. Then a dark yellow energy peek behind the whirlwind and it blasted it to oblivion. Everyone stood in shock as they took in Leona's form.</p><p>His skin became pale in contrast to his sun-kissed tan colour. His hair was pushed back, revealing a web of black ink trailing over the left side to his face. An orange flame was shooting out from his left eye. He wore a collar of black fur with a golden necklace and a black corset-like top was wrapped around his torso. Black ink was trailing down to his fingertips, creating the illusion of gloves with golden bracelets. His claws, as well as his toes, were black and extended to be like miniature blades. Pale yellow and orange sashes were wrapped around his waist, along with a black tuff of fur and golden accessories, with a patched up cloth with ink and dirt stains at the bottom. Black ink tights-like garment covered his legs to his ankles, decorated with golden ankles. Behind him was an Ink Ghoul in the shape of giant brown, stitched up lion with a thick black mane. Leona let out a roar and the winds reacted. Blowing harsly against the group.</p><p>"Wh-what is that!? There's a giant shadow behind Leona-senpai!" Jack exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"That's... The Blot's manifestation!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Did he go into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle did?!" Grim shouted, shivering from fear.</p><p>"No... Leona..." Willow tearfully said.</p><p>"Anyone who can stand, go and find shelter! Ace, Deuce, take the injured someplace safe! Lilia-senpai, please call the teachers for help!" Riddle shouts.</p><p>"Yes!" The A-Deuce duo said in unison as they ran off to usher the crowd away from the stadium. "Ace! Deuce! Please, my dears, be safe!" Willow called out to them.</p><p> "We're trusting you to keep Willow safe, Rainier!" Deuce shouted back. "If I find one scratch on Will, you're dead!" Ace yelled.</p><p>"No harm will come to her, you have my word!" Rainier vowed.</p><p>"Understood. I shall pray for your safety." Lilia tells his red-haired junior. He jumps into the air and vanishes completely. Leona lets out another piercing lion's roar as Rainier turns his pen into a sword. Rosebell and Zephyrine got into a fighting stance, preparing for the upcoming fight. "You sure you're ready to fight, Zephyrine?" Rosebell asked. "Of course. I am the wind, I can move really fast with nothing but ease." She says with a calm smile.</p><p>Willow gazes at Leona, seeing that the creature was hovering above him with that same psychotic smile. No, no this can't happen again. Riddle suffered greatly under its influence and she won't let it consume Leona. Despite the lingering fear seeping into her heart, Willow somehow found the strength to stand her ground. <em>'Hang in there, Leona...we're going to save you. I promise.'</em></p><p>"Why do we always have to face something scary? I'm not fit for this, you know?!" Cater shouts.</p><p>"If you're scared, I wouldn’t mind even if you run away." Riddle tells him, readying his staff as he stares at Leona. Cater almost considered that notion but he gave a smile and stood his ground, taking out his magic pen. "If I left you to save myself, Trey-kun will never let me hear the end of it~. I'll stay with you, Dorm Leader."</p><p>"I dunno what's going on, but Leona-senpai will come back to his senses if we beat him up, right?" Jacks says. Standing beside Rainier and keeping Willow safely behind them, fists up and ready.</p><p>"I... I'll help you..." Ruggie said. Coughing as he stumbles, slowly getting up on his feet. He wiped away the sweat and saliva from his face as he stands in his place behind them. "I won't let him get away with what he said..."</p><p>"A hyena like you is disobeying me? Hahahaha… That’s not a funny joke! All of you will never see the light of day again!" Leona said, his voice so hollow and corrupted. Laughing mercilessly.</p><p>"If we catch him, we'll be able to join the tournament, Willow! Let's do this!" Grim says, running up to stand on Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"All that matters to me is saving Leona. Everyone, get ready!" Willow said.</p><p>Rainier brought his sword close and whispered a small chant under his breath. With each word he spoke, small spheres of light rose from his weapon and quickly travelled to the four boys beside him. Entering their bodies. In an instant, they felt their power skyrocket. "Whoa!" Cater exclaimed.</p><p>"What the-?! What did you just do, man?! I feel so powerful all of a sudden!" Ruggie shouted, a smile appearing on his face. This new boost in energy...it felt incredible. It was better than drinking that gross potion from Azul. It felt all the more natural.</p><p>"It is an enhancement spell. It raises both your physical and magical strength by 10, however, it's only good for a short time. I suggest you use it wisely." Rainier said as he streadied his blade.</p><p>"Is everyone ready?" Riddle questioned.</p><p>"Enough talking, let's fight!" Jack proclaimed. The group shouted in agreement and raced forward. Willow ran alongside them as she instructed on who'll go and where to hit. She made sure she stayed out of range when the beast behind Leona began to roar and fired off it attack. Rainier jumped high into the air and fired a barrage of arrows. It hit the beast, but it still used its massive paw to swat the long-haired boy away. Jack and Ruggie fired a combination of wind and fire, striking Leona. He was pushed back but he still held a look of insanity as he laughed off the attack.</p><p>"If I can't overturn this world, I'll just turn it into sand...! All of the things I did... They were meaningless!" Leona shouted.</p><p>"Is that really what you’ve been thinking...? All this time... Always...?" Ruggie questioned him.</p><p>"Ruggie-senpai. Keep it together and let's make Leona-senpai come back to his senses!" Jack said.</p><p>"Please, be careful everyone. Keep fighting." Willow whispered as she looked up at the Lion Ink Ghoul. She could hear that voice laughing in the air as it encouraged Leona to lay waste to this world and everyone in it. Willow took in a deep breath. "Leona, please! You have to stop this! This isn't the real you. Please, go return to normal!" She shouted to him. Leona's ears twitched at the sound of her voice and instantly his face controrted in uncontrollably anger and hatred.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>KILL HER!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Leona let out a roar and raised his hand, his claws sharpening and extending. The Ink Ghoul mimicked his movements and when they swung their arms, they fired out bladed projectiles. they sliced through the ground as they made their way towards the young girl. Willow quickly tried to move out of the but then Zephyrine flew in and raised her arms. Constructing a shield out of air. Rosebell flew towards Leona and shot out her hands. Making thorned vines to sprout from the ground and hold tightly on the Ink Ghoul's limb. "Are you alright, Willow?" Zephyrine asked.</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Willow said. "Augh!" She suddenly heard Jack's yell and saw that he had been hit. His left shoulder was bleeding as he sat up, trying to get back on his feet. "H-he's strong! You're this strong and yet... Why did you give up on everything...?!" Jack shouted at the man who once inspired him.</p><p>"Shut up, all of you! I'll turn you into sand!!!" Leona roared. He brought his hands up and out came a massive tonarado of sand. He laughed manically and launched it to the group. They were able to block it their defences but they had forgotten one crucial thing. Jack tried to use his magic but the pain in his shoulder spiked up and he saw the tornado heading his way. He braced himself for impact.</p><p>"Jack!"</p><p>The wolf's eyes widened in both horror and shock. Before Zephyrine could stop her, Willow hand ran towards Jack and stood right in front of the attack, protecting him from the onslaught. She let out a cry of pain as the tornado slashed deeply into her flesh. Slashing her upper arms, her legs, the side of her waist and slashing her right cheek.</p><p>"Willow!!" The boys yelled.</p><p>"No!!" Rainier cried out.</p><p>"Y-..You idiot!!" Jack shouted as he quickly caught Willow when he saw that she was about to fall over. He felt sick to his stomach when his hands were quick to get caked with blood. Her blood. Tears burned in her eyes as the severe pain registered. But she ignored it as she looked up at Jack.</p><p>"Jack...y-you're not hurt, are you?" She asked.</p><p>"You're such an idiot, worry about yourself!" Jack harshly scolded her. But he was also worried. Her wounds looked bad, but they looked like they could still be treatable. Damn it! Why did she just throw herself like that?! Why did she have to go and save him?! Jack looked up and saw that Leona shot out a fire spell and was heading towards them. He bared his fangs at it and held Willow tightly in his arms. Quickly jumping away from the attack.</p><p>Rainier glared daggers at the shadow controlling Leona. How dare that thing hurt her?! The blue-horned boy charges and raised his sword, bringing it down on Leona. He blocked it with his claws and the two began to have a close-combat brawl. Cater and Riddle added him with fire and wind spells. Grim sprinted down and breathed a fire ball. Rosebell flew high above Leona and brought her arms together, gathering enough energy to unleash a flurry of stinging flower petals upon him.</p><p>Jack brought Willow to the sidelines and set her down. "Alright, you should be safe here. Just stay put and don't-." He was cut off when Willow picked herself up and leaned against the wall. Doing exactly what Jack didn't want her to do. He gripped her shoulders and tried to sit her back down. "Don't you care that you're hurt? Stay here where you'll be safe."</p><p>"I...I can't."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How can I sit back...while Leona is under great pain? I can't allow him to keep going on like this..or else... I have to get to him."</p><p>"No, you're not!"</p><p>"Yes, I am! I have to! Leona needs a friend to help break him from his madness." Willow told him in unfamiliar strong tone. Catching Jack by surprised. He honestly couldn't believe her. She was just a kid. She has no magic. What could she possibly do to stop Leona. Willow's eyes soften as she reached up to hold Jack's hand. "Please...I have to help him too." Jack gazed deeply into her eyes. Searching for any sign of hesitation. What he saw was fear and courage. Jack narrowed his gazed and tighten his hold on her. Then he sighed. "Fine, but you're going to stick with me." Jack then quickly let go of her and turned away. "Just this one time, got it?"</p><p>Willow blinked in slight confusion, but smiled nonetheless. "Yes, I understand. Thank you Jack." The wolf boy glanced at her smile and quickly turned away to hide the blush that crept on his face. Zephyrine flew over to Willow and asked, "May I be of some assistance, Willow?"</p><p>"Yes, please, help me get close to Leona."</p><p>"Certainly." Zephyrine said.</p><p>Her legs ached but Willow powered through it and went back into the fray with Jack and Zephyrine close behind. Leona conjured up another tornado and launched it at the group. Zephyrine smiled and flew right into it. Once she was in the heart of the tornado, she let out a small giggle. "There, there. No need to be hostile." She tells the tornado as she raised her arms high in the air. Pale green magic began to spread around the tornado, turning it from the dark storm that it was into a gentle one. Zephyrine flew out from the tornado and controlled it with just her finger.</p><p>"What?!" Leona shouted.</p><p>"Wh-? HOW DID THAT FAIRY ESCAPE?!" The creature shouted. Now realising that Zephyrine was there. It had been so caught up in destorying the annoying pests that it didn't even pay attention to her. Zephyrine's smile drop when she saw the creature and slammed the tornado directly ontop of Leona and it. Creating massive damage. "He's weakened! Strike him now!" Riddle commanded. All at once he, Cater and Ruggie launched their magic and hit Leona dead on. Rainier poured his energy into his sword and rushed towards Leona. Like he did with Riddle, he trusted his blade deep into his heart. Only this time, a surge of electricity coated the blade and caused serious pain to the creature.</p><p>"AAAUGH!!! DAMN YOU!!! QUIT INTERFERING WITH ME!!" It screamed at him.</p><p>"Hmph...why don't you just let me kill you instead?" Rainier bit back and he roughly pulled his sword out, causing it more pain. When he back off, Jack let out a war cry and charged at Leona. He slashed his hands out like claws, cutting him down. Leona screams as he fell backwards. He fell to his knees as he felt all of his power being drained. "I... will... be... king..."</p><p>"Leona!" Willow called out to him as she ran towards him. The Ink Ghoul still had some life left in to and fired out bladed projectiles, hitting Willow in the shoulder. But she still kept going. Rosebell flew to Willow's bag and brought the Ghost Camera. Willow wrapped her arms around Leona and the rose fairy snaps the picture. A familiar white light then engulfed the two.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Leona the Sorrowful Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Play this song when ready: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAK-9044nA4">https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAK-9044nA4</a></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>When Willow opened her eyes, she found herself waking up in an accident castle that seemed to be made entirely of stone. It was beautifully crafted and the simplistic colours only made more so. She could see the wide scales of the savannah from where she stood. The lush trees, the golden hue of the land and seeing the occasional animals that roam free outside. The sight was absolutely breathtaking. Willow thought she could gaze the view forever if she hadn't remembered Leona. Willow ran down the hallway she was in and searched for him. Wondering where he could be in this dream-like state.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually, she can across three people, two men and a woman, dressed in what she assumed to be a servents uniform. Each of them held a look of distraught and whispered to something with each other. Willow couldn't pick up what they were saying but then her eyes caught of a little boy running down the hall just ahead of her. Her eyes widened she saw the boy's bright summer green eyes and familiar cute lion ears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ever since I was born, all I could ever see was an immovable rock in front of me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leona!" Willow cried out. Swiftly turning around to find her senior but he didn't show himself to her. She turned back to the child version of Leona and found he was smiling happily as he held a very large book in his hands. He seemed to be proud of himself for something and kept running. He even let out a tiny laugh. However, he quickly stopped and ducked behind the corner when the servants began to speak. "The First Prince Farena is so cheerful and yet... I wonder why his younger brother Prince Leona is being such a difficult child..." One of the men said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman nodded in agreement. A faint expression of fear was plastered on her face as she thought about the second Prince. "And he uses magic that turns everything he touches into sand... How frightening...!" She says with a slight tremor of her voice. The second man then shook his head and motioned for the two to quiet down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop gossiping, both of you! What will you do if someone hears you?" He says. The two quickly nodded and went off in a different direction. Willow watched them go and turned back to the young child, her heart panged with pain as she saw him sitting on the ground, hugging his knees. His eyes, once shining with brilliance and hope, was now dull and empty. As if all the confidence he had in himself had been stripped away. Willow's heart broke when she saw tears forming in his eyes. Leona sniffed as he slowly got up and walked away, crying all alone with no one around to hear him.</em>
</p><p><em>Willow tried to follow him but then the world faded away to darkness and she placed back in that familiar black void. She felt a presence beside her and looked to see Leona, back to his normal self standing beside her. He held a pained expression but it was well hidden under a mask of anger. "If I were the First Prince, I'm sure this is what they will say..."</em><em>The First Prince Leona is so prudent and can use such strong magic. He's completely different from his carefree younger brother." </em>But since I was born second, this is all I get... <em>"Everything the second prince does is sloppy and the first prince is left to clean up after him." No matter what I do, I can’t become number one." Leona says. His hands were balled up into fists.</em></p><p class="p1">
  <em>Slowly, Willow begins to understand the pain and depression, Leona has harboured over the course of his life. From the very day he was born, he was most likely getting compared to his older brother in everything that he did. No matter what he did, no matter how hard he worked, he would always be compared to him. Add that to the fact that no matter what he would do, he would never be allowed to be King just because he was born second. Something that he had no control over, and couldn't change no matter what. He could try all he wanted, but at the end of the day, he would still just be second best. He would probably just see it as easier to give up.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Willow reached over to hold his hand, but he faded away from her touch. The world came back to life and it constructed itself into a single room. An office of some kind? She looked outside the window and saw a large crowd of people cheering and celebrating. Was this some type of party? Willow looked and found a young teenage Leona sitting by the desk, lazily looking through a book. Barely paying attention to the world outside or the sounds of the people's praising. Willow walked over to him and peeked over his shoulder to see what kind of book he was looking at when the door leading to the office opened up.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>A taller, muscular man entered the room and looked at Leona with unreasonable eyes. He held an aura of great importance and shared some similarities to Leona except his hair travelled down his mid-back and was as fiery as the sun, red that faded to yellow at the tips. His eyes were the colour of golden-brown and had a well-maintained stubble. Along with having light-brown lion ears and a thin tail.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>'He must be Leona's older brother.' Willow thought to herself.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Leona, why did you skip the ceremony?" Leona's brother, Farena, asked him. He didn't sound too upset but he did appear to be disappointed. Leona flipped another page when the word 'ceremony' reached his ears. He turned to his older brother, pretending to be confused and remember it. "Ceremony? Oh, the doting parent party you hosted so you could show your son off?" Leona questioned with a hint of bitterness. "Oh, how rude of me. I ended up going back to sleep."</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Today's an important day for our people to see their future king." Farena tells him.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Leona narrowed his eyes to him. An important day to see the next future king? Was this about the kid or just a sick jab to rub in his face as a reminder that he will never amount to anything as noble or great as him or that little furball?! "It's a day to celebrate indeed. It's the day that their loathed second prince lost his right to the throne." Leona said, this time with malice. Farena's eyes widened, shocked that Leona could even say that. "Stop talking like that!" He shouted, trying to interject but Leona continued. "People who were born first sure are special, huh. You can become king even though all you do is lie around and sleep all day."</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Farena let out a sigh and approached his younger brother. He gently placed his hands on his shoulder and looked at him like as a caring father would. "Leona... Even though you can't become king, you are very smart. There are so many things you can still do for this kingdom." He tells him. Trying to get through to his brother and make him see that he has a greater purpose and has an incredible potential that not even he possesses. Farena holds strong beliefs in his young brother and knows he's capable of doing anything. He believes in him, but Leona saw things differently. He was always getting compared day in and day out, every single moment of his life to him. So what the hell did he know anyway?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Leona glared at him and smacked his hands away. "I'd have done what I could if this kingdom really needed someone smart." He said. He shoved Farena away and stormed out of the room in anger. Leaving Farena calling out to him. "Leona, stop right there! Leona!"</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>*Play song*</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Everything around her faded away and Willow was left crying in the black void. Her heart ached for Leona. He had tried so hard to prove his worth to those around so that they could look at him and see him for who he is instead of finding something insignificant to his brother. He tried so hard for so long. But no one had bothered to. He was left all alone feeling small, worthless and stupid. Willow could understand that feeling. She knows what it's like to feel weak and not having worth...but Willow knew that Leona was stronger than her.  Leona doesn't have to be a king to make his life meaningful. He has the strength to make it through, somehow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're alone</em>
  <br/>
  <em>You're on your own<br/>So what, have you gone blind?</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Glass half empty, glass half full<br/>Well, either way you won't be going thirsty<br/>Count your blessings not your flaws</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Willow saw a small glimmer of light and she ran towards it. Leona has a lion's heart. He has the courage to face the world's unfairness. When she stepped into that small circle of light, she saw Leona sitting on the ground, clutching his head. His body shook as he cursed his very existence. "Why did I have to go through all of that just because I was born a few years younger? No matter how hard I studied, no matter how much I perfected my magic... From the day I was born until the day I die, my brother will always be looked up to, and I can never be king." He says to himself. Willow kneeled in front of him. Her arms raising to reach him.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"Why was I born second? Why can I never become number one...? Why? Why? Why?! —Life is unfair." Leona said as he gripped his head harder. Hard enough for his fingertips to nearly dig into his skull. Why was he even born if all he's ever going to be is second best? What's the point of even trying anymore when nothing he does matters?! Why was he even put on his Earth in the first place?! Leona shot his head up when he suddenly felt a pair and soft, warm hands cupping his face. His eyes widened when he saw Willow staring up at him with tears in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got it all</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You lost your mind in the sound<br/>There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown<br/>You're in control<br/>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br/>Put all your faults to bed<br/>You can be King again</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I could never imagine the pain you must've felt...and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I can understand why you became the way you are now. But... Just because you're the second born doesn't mean you're useless. Life is indeed unfair, life is indeed full of trials and tribulations, but it doesn't mean that life turns back on you. There's something better in store for us as long as we keep our faith and hopes up high." Willow tells him. She moved in closer until she brought Leona in for a hug. His head resting against her, hearing her heartbeat and taking in her soothing scent while she placed her chin on the top of his head.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>"I was born an only child. A child with no royal lineage to speak of. But...I understand how it feels to be trapped in your own insecurities and self-loathing to see that other people do see one's potential and achievements. It's painful. It's frustrating. But unlike me, you have so much potential and can rise against the odds." Willow says gently. Back home, she worked so hard to make something of herself to earn her parents' love, to make friends, anything to make them see her something other than a monster.</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Singing. Dancing. Getting the highest scores. But no matter she did or what she accomplished. Her parents, peers and the people around her would look at her in disgust. Accusing her of only trying to seek attention while making everyone look bad. As if she were a bully trying to overshadow the other kids. A selfish, irresponsible blowhard. Everything she worked hard on, only left her feeling more isolated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You don't get what all this is about</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You've got that young blood, set it free </em>
    <em>You've got it all</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You lost your mind in the sound</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You're in control</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Rid of the monsters inside your head</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Put all your faults to bed</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>You can be King</em>
  </p>
</div><p class="p1">
  <em>But...she wasn't at home. Maybe..just maybe...she can bring out what she taught herself here and become a better version of herself. Perhaps...but right now, there's someone who needs her. Willow pulled away from Leona and looked at him in the eyes. She brushed his soft chocolate brown hair away from his face and says, "We each declare our duty, proceeding toward our respective lights. Taking a stand again and again, we'll go on into tomorrow. There are times we can't get the things we want, and there are times people tend to underestimate us no matter how many times we prove our worth. But it doesn't mean that we have to be hopeless and give up on challenges just like that. Life is like a storm, many struggles pulled us back. But as long as we have faith and courage, nothing is impossible."</em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em class="">Leona was silent. He just kept staring at her. Listening to every word that left her lips. Soon all of the weight he had been carrying in his heart was slowly being lifted. Willow reached down and took his hand. Lacing her fingers with his and pressed her forehead against his. Giving him the warmest smile. "You will get what you didn't know you deserve. I know it doesn't mean much coming from a common girl like me...but no matter what people might say, you will always be my king."</em>
</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>There's method in my madness<br/>There's no logic in your sadness<br/>You don't gain a single thing from misery<br/>Take it from me</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <em>You've got it all<br/>You lost your mind in the sound<br/>There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown<br/>You're in control<br/>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br/>Put all your faults to bed<br/>You can be King</em>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <em>Leona's eyes widened in shock. That sent a tremor to his heart. Had she really just say that? Had she just openly say that he was a King in her eyes? Leona didn't know what to even make of that. All his life, all he wanted was to be recognised for his own worth. But the people just kept judging him on his attitude and ways, resulting in him being so disliked by the Kingdom. But...this girl... She can see him. She can see his worth. She sees him as her King.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leona didn't know what to think. He gripped Willow's arm and pulled her towards him. Leona wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter than he had ever held anymore or since. Tears fell from Willow's eyes as she hugged him back. Everyone matters in this world regardless of how insignificant or invisible they might feel. There's so much Leona could do. He's strong, smart and talented. Out of all the wonderful possibilities he has with his intelligence and magic power - and the highborn status which makes him close enough to the king to influence the country, he can't make king's final decisions, but he can still influence them as an adviser - Farena admits his brother's wits, so there is a high chance he would listen. </em>
  <em>She wasn't sure how, but she'll do best to make Leona see the greatest King she can see him be. She sees the hidden potential Leona has inside. Farena believed in it, and she believes it too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You've got it all<br/>You lost your mind in the sound<br/>There's so much more, you can reclaim your crown<br/>You're in control<br/>Rid of the monsters inside your head<br/>Put all your faults to bed<br/>You can be King again</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leona held her close, breathing in the scent that just gave him a sense of comfort. Then a wave of memories went through his mind. He found himself standing outside of old-fashion style building. Somehow he could tell that it was a school. Suddenly he a girl screaming. He turned and saw a group of young preteens huddled together. His eyes quickly caught of a young girl with snowy-white hair and glasses. She was bawling, pleading with them to stop and to let her go. She was silenced when a boy punched her in the face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's when the rest of the kids began to beat her. Kicking her. Punching her. Yanking her hair. Even clawing at her face. Leona didn't know what the hell was happening but this had to stop. This had to stop!! He moved to run at them but found his legs completely frozen and locked in place. He tried to yell at them but found his voice gone. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He was helpless as he was forced to watch them beat the girl into a bloody paste. "This will teach you for telling on us, little mouse." One of them said. To Leona's horror, he watched him roughly pull down her sleeve and held her bare arm to others. Two girls smiled sadistically and raised their foot. Bringing down with so much force. All that could be heard was a loud, sickening crack and a shattered scream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Leona snapped out of that memory and found himself shaking. He held Willow closer to him and a </em>
  <em>white light shined from above them. Encasing them in its warm rays. They then vanished.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Settle The Score. The Lion and The Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hey, wake up!"</em>
</p><p>"Huh?" Leona's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Grim's face in front of him. Ugh... Grim smiled when he saw that Leona was on the up and up. "Finally, he's awake! We didn't know what to do if you stayed unconscious, yanno? Alright, confess to all your crimes now." Grim then demanded of him. He hops off of Leona's chest and back on the ground. Leona slowly sits up and looks around confused. Feeling a slight pain from the headache that was building up. "Huh...? What'd you say?" He asked.</p><p>He then noticed a pale hand clutching his shirt and looked over to see an unconscious Willow laying beside him. Unconscious, with blood pooling from under her. His eyes slightly widened and almost let out a panic expression when Willow's brows furrowed and her eyes slowly open. She flinched at the pain her body was in, but as she looked up to Leona, she had forgotten about it and became concerned. "Leona..! Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" She asks as she tried to sit up.</p><p>"Idiot." Leona says. He carefully wrapped an arm around and took her hand in his. With extreme, uncharacteristically care, Leona helped Willow up to her feet. He kept her steady by having her lean most of her weight on him. Rainier stood close by and let out a soft sigh. Oh thank goodness, she's okay. She was hurt but it was nothing that couldn't be fixed. Still, Rainier cursed himself for allowing her to get hurt like this. His deep blue eyes turned to the sky and glared at the single dark cloud that swirled around. He grit his teeth and very subtlety fired out an attack right towards the cloud. It struck the centre and he heard a shriek of pain before the cloud faded away.</p><p><em>'That attack should keep it under wraps for a short while. It's still fairly weak, I just have to keep it at bay for now. I won't let it have its way.' </em>Rainier thought to himself as his sword turned back into a pen and tucked it away.</p><p>Rosebell and Zephyrine both sighed in relief and they both flew in to hug the silver-eyed girl. Willow let out a soft giggle and held the fairies close. "Kingscholar." A familiar voice piped up. The two students looked up and saw Headmaster Crowley approaching them with a displeased authoritative expression. Well suited for someone of his position.</p><p>"You went into Overblot after all those negative feelings consumed you. Do you not remember?" He asked.</p><p>"I went berserk... Overblot? You've gotta be kidding me..." Leona said, actually shocked by that notion. It was clear that he wasn't in control when he turned.</p><p>"Leona, it's alright. You're safe now." Willow tells him.</p><p>"Forget that! The Magical Shift Tournament is about to start! If you don't confess now, I won't be able to participate in the match!" Grim shouted. Demanding Leona confess to his crimes here and now. The sooner he confesses the sooner he'll be in playing in the tournament.</p><p>"Grim!!" Rosebell chastised the blue-eyed cat.</p><p>"Oh, the tournament's still gonna start?" Zephyrine asked.</p><p>"Huh? What the heck?" Leona asked, raising a confused brow.</p><p>"These guys were chasing after you because the Headmaster promised them that they could compete in the tournament." Jack explained, rather bluntly.</p><p>"Eh? Just for that?" Ruggie questioned in disbelief.</p><p>"It's not that simple! I mean, you guys injured people because of the tournament, too!" Grim shot back at the hyena-eared man.</p><p>Ruggie's ears faltered down. "Th-that's... That's true, but..."</p><p>"So, it is safe to assume that you boys are behind the consecutive accidents?" Crowley questioned the two young men, crossing his arms.</p><p>"Yeah, that's right." Leona said in defeat.</p><p>Crowley nodded. "I understand. Now then, Savanaclaw will have to be disqualified from the competition. And then, you shall have to apologize to everyone you've injured. Am I understood?" Leona paused for a moment. He knew that if they were caught, they would be disqualified from playing and the school would harshly punish him. But...</p><p>He looked down at the young girl and gazed at the many injuries she had sustained because of him. She could barely stand on her own. He couldn't play. Not when she's like this. Leona looked back at Crowley and closed his eyes. "... Got it." Jack and Ruggie remained silent. They accepted this as well. There wasn't much they could do about it. They just had to grin and bear it. Especially Ruggie. He looked over at Willow and a pang of guilt shot through him.</p><p>"Please wait, Headmaster." Riddle spoke up, approaching them. Following behind was Trey, Jamil and the other two students involved from the previous accidents.</p><p>"Rosehearts? And if I'm correct, you all are..." Crowley begins to say.</p><p>"Yes, they are the victims." Riddle says. Motioning towards Trey and the others. Willow's worry shot up when she saw Trey and his fellow Heartslabyul member. They should not be out and about like that. Trey hobbled forwards with his crutches and looked to the Headmaster. "Headmaster, we have a request as the victims in this case. Can you please let Savanaclaw participate in the tournament?" Trey asks him.</p><p>"Come again? Are you saying that you forgive them?" Crowley asked, surprised that they would make such a request.</p><p>"You guys..." Ruggie says.</p><p>"Wait, really?" Rosebell asked in disbelief. "Aww, what sweet little sprites." Zephyrine says with a small clap.</p><p>Willow blinked in surprised, but then she smiled at the boys. That's so sweet of them. Even after all this, they're willing to forgive them and allow them to participate. <em>'What they've done still wasn't right...but it's always best to forgive and forget. They can at least play it off in the tournament as friends.'</em> Willow thought to herself.</p><p>"No, we're not forgiving them." Jamil quickly said, narrowing his eyes at the three Savanaclaw members. "We can't get our revenge if you don't let them participate in the tournament." Trey added with a sly smile.</p><p>"EH?!" Ruggie shouted.</p><p>"Revenge...?!" Jack exclaimed.</p><p>"Huh?" Willow went.</p><p>"There it is! I knew they wouldn't let them off that easily." Rosebell said with a knowing look. "G-guess not." Zephyrine said with a sweat drop falling down her head. Rosebell shook her head, laughing in amusement when she suddenly remembered something important. She flew away from Willow, only to come back and grab the Wind Fairy, who didn't follow her, by her wrist and drag her along too.</p><p>"Magic can't be used on others for personal reasons inside the school." Riddle informed them as he crossed his arms.</p><p>Trey nodded in agreement before spreading a smirk. "But Magical Shift is a competitive sport, isn't it? I guess you could call it... A sport where you can go all out with magic against your opponents on the field?"</p><p>"Yeah... I won't feel satisfied if I don't get to hit you once." The Heartslabyul student said with determination.</p><p>"'Tis a duel! Do not back away now!" The Pomefiore student challenged.</p><p>"I'm afraid I must support their offer. Though they failed in their attempt, they did issue an ambush on my dormitory. I feel it is within my right to establish a little tit for tat, yes?" Rainier said with a smile as he stepped forwards to stand beside Trey and the others.</p><p>"Y-you too, Rainier?" Willow nervously asked. To be honest, she should've expected these boys to have an alternative motive for requesting them a place in the tournament, but still! Willow sighed and kept smiling. Oh well, as long as they play it with fairness, then it's alright. Besides, in a way, they were still being kind. In their own way.</p><p>"I don't know what happened, but you guys from Savanaclaw already look so tired." Jamil said smiling.</p><p>"We now know who the culprit is, and now we just want to get our revenge right out there on the field." Trey said.</p><p>"You said it yourself, right, Leona-kun~? Using magic on the field isn't against the rules~." Cater says. Throwing his words back at him.</p><p>"I would usually be against using such a traditional event to settle disputes, but... Trey wanted to do it no matter what, so I'll turn a blind eye to it this time." Riddle said.</p><p>Crowley looks at his young students and eventually gives them a nod. If this is what they want to do, then he shall make it happen. It sounded reasonable enough so there would be no harm done. Still, he has to see to it that the wild dorm faces the repercussions for their actions at a later date. "I understand how you all feel. However, I do not know if the Savanaclaw students are even fit to participate now. Specially since Kingscholar looks like he's having a hard time just standing up." He says.</p><p>Leona closed his eyes and started to softly chuckle. Then he let out a laugh. Taking a slight offence that he was being perceived as being too weak to take on a few little rabbits. "Hahahaha! Don't underestimate me, Crowley. I can fight all these stupid herbivores in my sleep." He says with a cocky smirk.</p><p>"Do you promise to stay out of trouble?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"We'll see." Jamil said with a smirk.</p><p>"I don't plan on apologizing anymore. Anyone who wants to hear a sorry will have to earn it by defeating me." Leona threw back, matching Jamil's look. Looks like he's back to his old self, and hopefully, he'll be able to see himself in a better light too, Willow mused.</p><p>"That's the story, Headmaster. Will you allow it?" Trey asked.</p><p>"Good grief. I was the idiot for believing that you'll all have a heartfelt talk. Very well. Savanaclaw Dorm will participate in the tournament." Crowley tells them. He then turned away from the students and whispered under his breath. "Plus as the Headmaster, I would like to avoid further scandal regarding the players."</p><p>"Eh? Hey, that was a bit mean." Willow said to him. The boys looked at her first then turned to their Headmaster. When Crowley realised they were all looking at him, he quickly straightens up and clears his throat. "Alright, the audience are awaiting the players' entrance. Let us make haste and get ready." Crowley announces as he takes his leave.</p><p>"I'll take you on... Ah, that hurts..." Leona says. He tried to walk, but he stumbled a bit and holds his side in pain. Damn...that fight must've taken a toll on him. Augh... Willow proceeded to go up and help him, but then she remembered. She understands what makes Leona so admirable. He's greatly intelligent. He's quick to adapt and learn. He's strong and tactical. And like his namesake, he possesses a lion's heart. That is what Jack saw and why he admires him so much...and that's what she sees in him too. Which is why...!</p><p>"L-Leona..." Willow called out to him. When the lion eared man turned to her, she pressed on. "Y-you have my deepest respect and admiration, h-h-however, you've hurt Ruggie along with getting your dorm members involved in such a terrible scheme. Y-y-you shouldn't have done that and you should make amends with them once the games are over." Willow's heart was racing like crazy as she walked over to a confused Leona. She then took in a deep breath, puff out her cheeks and blush as she pouts, and raised her hand.</p><p>
  <em>*smack*</em>
</p><p>Riddle, Trey, Cater, Jack, Ruggie, and everyone else was left shellshocked at what had just happened. Rainier stared wide-eyed before letting out a good-natured laugh. Leona blinked in shock as he turned to look back at Willow. She had given a light slap in the face for his misdeeds. It didn't even hurt that much. "I-I-I-I hope you'll l-l-learn your lesson from now on. Please live with more integrity." Willow said, trying to sound tough as she lightly smacked his cheek a few more times. "Uh-." Leona began before Willow turned to attention to Ruggie. Her face was turning redder.</p><p>"A-and you, sir."</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>Willow went over to him and grabbed his face. "Wha-?!" Ruggie shouted as Willow began to pinch, pull and squish his cheeks. This caused everyone to be even more shocked and left Rainier laughing even harder. "O-Ow!" "I feel terrible for you, Ruggie, I really do. B-b-but you deserve this p-punishment too! Y-you put a lot of people in danger back at the stadium and lots of people could've seriously hurt! Children could've been hurt! S-s-so never try to use your magic for bullying again, okay?" She asks.</p><p>"Y-yesh, I gu' it! I'm sor'y!" Ruggie said through his pinched, smushed cheeks. Willow gave his cheeks an extra tug before letting go. "G-good." She said. Willow finally let out a breath and walked a few steps away. Almost immediately, Willow fell to her knees and nearly collapsed due to the strain and effort she had to use just for what she had done. "M-miss Lockhart!" Riddle exclaimed as he quickly ran to her side. "Are you alright?" Trey asked. "Haha! Willy-chan's scolding face was super cute~!" Cater said, already wishing he had taken a picture of that adorable pouty face. "Not now, Cater!" Riddle scolded him.</p><p><em>'Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, oh dear!! What did I do?! Why did I do that?! I'm such an idiot! How can I ask them to be friends now?! How can I apologise?!'</em> Willow questions herself as she begins to hyperventilate. That adrenaline came and went very quickly. Leona touched his cheek as he stared at her. Huh...this whole time he thought she was a wimpy little mouse...but he could tell that took a lot of guts. Ruggie rubbed his sore cheeks as he walked over to his Dorm Leader. He stared at him with an expressionless face. "It's not like I've already forgiven you, got it..." He said.</p><p>"Oh, really?" Leona said.</p><p>"But, I don't know why..." Ruggie began to say. Trying to find the words. He wasn't going to forgive him. Not yet at least, but he can get why Leona had acted the way he did. So he's not completely mad, but he was still pissed off about that jab on his hometown. Then an idea clicked in his head. "I just thought that I don't want to see you making that helpless face again. That haughty attitude and smug grin of yours suit you better! Just like this–! <b>Laugh with Me~</b>!" Ruggie shouted.</p><p>Leona's eyes widened and before he could stop him, Ruggie had cast his Unique Magic on him and instantly pulls a wide smile. Forcing Leona to mimic his movements and spread the same smile. "Ow...! Bashtard—Ruffie...!" Leona shouted.</p><p>"Shishishi! I'fe alwaysh vanted to do dish to ya." Ruggie laughed while he still kept on smiling.</p><p>"Stop it...!"</p><p>"Easy now. There you go." Rainier gently says as he and Riddle helped Willow up to her feet. She may have gotten a second wind, but they were worried that would fade just as quickly. "I-... I'm okay." Willow says as she grips her chest. Trying to soothe her rapidly beating heart. She looked her at Leona and Ruggie, and couldn't help but giggle at their silly antics. It was a step, but she was sure they'll become friends again. "What are you guys doing?" Jack questioned. He shook his head, thinking what they were doing was stupid, but he gave a smile. Willow blinked in surprised at Jack's expression and smiled brightly. "Jack...you smiled, dear." She said happily.</p><p>Jack's eyes widened and quickly turned away from her. "I-I didn't!" He stuttered out. Willow was confused as to why he would deny it. She tried to get him to look at her but he was clearly trying to avoid eye contact. Willow did catch a glimpse of his face turning red. "Jack?" The wolf-boy muttered out a 'shut up' and took a few moments to compose himself before turning out to the group. "You guys really helped me out a lot. Thanks to you, I can fight with my all now." Jack said. He gave another smile but quickly dropped it when he noticed Willow smiling back at him.</p><p>"We are enemies on the field from here on. We won't go easy on you." Riddle tells him with a friendly tough talk.</p><p>"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Jack said with a smirk.</p><p>Riddle nodded and went to wrap an arm around Willow's waist, hoisting her arm around his shoulders. "First thing's first, I must see to it that Miss Lockhart gets to the infirmary." Riddle says as he helps the young girl leave the arena. Willow turned back to the Savanaclaw boys and smiled at them. She gave them a little wave as she left.</p><p>"I don't understand... how could it just disappear like that?" Rosebell questioned. She and Zephyrine had searched the entire area but they couldn't find the black stone. It should've been where the Ink Ghoul collapsed but...it just disappeared. Finding it gone spurred a sense of dread inside Rosebell. Zephyrine looked at her friend with worry. She too was concerned over the missing stone, but...but there was a logical explanation for that, right? Zephyrine gave a small smile as she placed her hands on Rosebell's shoulders. "There, there. Maybe it got destroyed in the fight. It's possible Rainier's attack shattered it." She tells her.</p><p>"...That...does make sense. But still, not seeing it myself bothers me and- where are they taking Willow?" Rosebell asks as the two fairies looked up and notice Riddle and Cater helping Willow leave the Training Grounds, with Rainier following behind. They looked at each other before flying towards them.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>*Later*</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Oh Riddle, please don't worry yourself, I'm fine." Willow said, trying to reassure the silver-eyed Dorm Leader. She was a little scraped up, but it doesn't hurt anymore. But Riddle wouldn't hear a word of it. Rosebell poured a tiny bit of rubbing alcohol on a cloth Riddle was holding and he cleaned the wound on her cheek. She flinched from the stinging sensation. "You're not fine and you need to be treated. Just stay still." He tells her.</p><p>Willow wanted to protest but knowing him, he wouldn't listen. She turned to the two fairies and they looked firm as well. So she stayed quiet and let him treat her injuries. A part of her felt...a bit happy. Him being this attentive, it reminded her of her mother. How she would scrap her knees and her mother would hush her cries as she took care of her. But now that she thought about her, Willow began to feel bad. Making him go through all this trouble when she should be doing it herself. She doesn't want to burden him.</p><p>"They aren't as bad as I thought, so that's a good thing." Riddle says as he bandaged on her arm.</p><p>"I...I'm sorry for making you do this." Willow softly says. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I-it was my own fault for getting hurt, you don't have to do this. I-I can take care of it." Willow tells him as she picks up a roll of bandages. She looks up and gives Riddle a smile. "B-besides, the others are probably waiting for you, right? I can-."</p><p>"They can wait." Riddle says, interrupting her.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Miss Lockhart, the other students can wait. They'll need time to rest before the tournament and right now, you're more important than that." Riddle strongly tells. Willow blinked in surprised at what he said. Riddle then blushed red and took her hand. "You got hurt because you tried to save someone. You were only trying to help, like you had done for me, but...I hate seeing you do that to yourself. You saved me...so, let me do this for you." Riddle says with a small smile. Willow's heart swelled at the adorable expression on his face, and slowly nodded. "Okay." That's right...he was a friend. And friends always look after each other. So...that makes this okay, right?</p><p>Riddle's smile widened, feeling happy that she was letting him help her.<em> A sad, lonely little girl.</em> His smile faded. Riddle felt that he needed to do more her. He wanted her to smile brighter than she ever had. He wanted her to make her happy. But what...? His eyes went up to her white hair and recalled how beautiful she looked with that white rose. Then an idea popped into his head. "U-um... Miss Lockhart?"</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Riddle's face grew hotter. "...I...um, I was wondering...what's your favourite flower?" Rosebell and Zephyrine were bewildered by Riddle's question and became giddy with excitement . They clutched each others hands as they waited for Willow to respond.</p><p>"My favourite flower? Oh, it's-."</p><p>"Hey." Her response was cut off when Leona entered the infirmary without so much as knocking first. The fairies did a pratfall. Riddle's face exploded with redness and had quickly backed away from Willow, feeling extremely embarrassed. Rainier poked his head from the door, looking very apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I had tried to stop but he wouldn't listen." He said.</p><p>"L-Leona..!" Willow fearfully said. She hasn't come up with a proper apology yet and already Leona was staring down at her. Riddle cleared his throat and stood up. Though his face was still slight red. "Did you need something, Leona-senpai?" Riddle asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I need you to leave, I wanna talk with this rabbit here?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"R-rabbit?"</p><p>"Rabbit?!"</p><p>"...What do you want to talk to her for?" Riddle cautiously asked. Giving him a suspicious stare. Leona narrowed his eyes at the shorter male. "It's none of your business." He said.</p><p>"It certainly is my business." Riddle says with a stern tone as he crosses his arms. No way. He wasn't about to just leave Willow alone with this guy. Leona let out a low growl as he glared down at Riddle. Willow was getting a little panicky over the thought of a fight breaking out and quickly spoke up to try and defuse the situation. "W-w-wait, please, calm down. I don't think Leona means any harm, i-it'll just be a few minutes. I'm sure it'll be alright." Willow said. She wasn't sure what Leona wanted to speak with her about, but she had a pretty good idea.</p><p>"Miss Lockhart," Riddle began.</p><p>"It's alright, Riddle. I...uh, I actually want to talk to him about something too." Willow said in a soft tone. After what happened at the Training Grounds, Riddle was adamant about ever leaving Willow alone with Leona. Not after what he had done to her. However, he remembered that he had done the same, yet she still forgave him. So... Riddle let out a sigh and reluctantly agreed. "Very well, but only because this is what <em>she</em> wants. You do well not to try anything, Leona-senpai." Riddle says, giving one last warning to Leona before leaving the room. He turned back and saw the fairies giving him a soldiers' salute. Signalling that they're there if anything happens. With that reassurance, Riddle left.</p><p>"Tch, annoying runt. Anyway-." Leona said as he turned back to Willow, only to flinched as she had tears in her eyes and looking like she was about to be given the most horrible punishment in history. "I'm so sorry!" She cried out.</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to smack you like that, but I felt I had to! Y-you involved your dorm in something unsportsmanlike and you've hurt Ruggie and I w-wanted to make sure that you'd understand that what you had done was wrong! B-but then I realised it wasn't my place to do so and I shouldn't have done that! Please don't angry with me, I'm sorry!" Willow cried as she began to shake uncontrollably.</p><p>Leona sweatdrop at this. Okay...this was not how he thought this would go but at the same time he should've. He let out a sigh and shut her rambling by clasping her hand over her mouth. He then kneeled in front her. "Shut up and listen for a minute. Look," He sighed. He removed his hand and he trailed down to her left arm. He held it and his fingers lightly caress down the bandaged limb. "I'm...not upset. In hindsight, I kinda deserve it. You had my dorm and Ruggie in mind, so I can't be too upset over it, plus...I did hurt you."</p><p>"B-but that wasn't your fault. Sometimes, people don't think rationally when they're upset. I do not blame you for anything that happened, and I forgive you."</p><p>"You...you what?"</p><p>"You've been hurting for long. Always believing that your talents don't matter...not being seen as your own person. It must've hurt terribly. I can understand that feeling...but it's not too late. We each declare our duty, proceeding toward our respective lights. Taking a stand again and again, we'll go on into tomorrow. I forgive you, Leona. And all I ask is for you and I to become friends." Willow tells him with a kind smile as she moves her hand so that she laces her fingers with his. She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his. Leona almost blushed at the sudden contact. "You're my King, and I know you'll make the right decisions."</p><p>Leona stayed silent as he stared at her. His heart was pounding. Her scent was was clear and refreshing. This kid...she's really something else. Isn't she? How can she smile the way she does? Hasn't she been hurting too? It...doesn't look like she's going to talk about it anytime soon. Hm, doesn't matter. After all...</p><p>He then gave a chuckle and held her hand. Leona moved his free hand and reached over to the back on her head, holding her in place. This confuses Willow and she was about to speak, but Leona cut in. "I always hated being with herbivores, but it's slowly becoming interesting. As long as you don't bring in some troublsome task... I'll keep on adoring you." He tells her with full honesty.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"What he say?!" Rosebell and Zephyrine shouted in shock.</p><p>Willow was confused at what he meant by that, but she believed this was his way of saying that he's accepted her friendship, and that causes her to smile. Giggling a bit. Her eyes then went up to his lion ears and couldn't stop staring. They...they were so fuzzy and so cute...! She could just- Oh!</p><p>"U-um, I am very sorry for smacking you. I-i-if I may, I like to do something to make it up to you." Willow says.</p><p>"Huh? Like what?" Leona asks her. She didn't respond, instead she reached up and began to rub his ears. Gently and softly. Leona's eyes widened in complete shock and his whole face turned red. "H-Hey! The hell are you doing?!" He shouted, causing Willow to take her hands back and jumped back. "Ah! I-I'm sorry, d-did I hurt you again?" She asked fearfully. Leona's eye twitched in slight annoyance. Ugh, this girl <em><b>is</b></em> something else. But...he can't say he didn't dislike it.</p><p>"I...never said that. I didn't hate or anything." He muttered.</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"Are you gonna make it up to me or not?" He threw back at her. He lowered his head so his ears were in full view of her. Willow's eyes went wide and blushed. She smiled and reached out to rub his ears again. Her touch was so gentle. Taking great care to not hurt him. It felt...nice. Leona's expression greatly soften. He sat on his knees. Wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his head on her lap. Something so simple. So childish. Yet it brought a sense of peace in Leona. This girl...gave him a sense of tranquillity. He loved it.</p><p>"Hey Will, you feeling okay? We wanted to see if you were-." Ruggie said. Suddenly barging into the infirmary with Jack behind him. They wanted to see Willow on how she was doing but they weren't expecting to walk in such a scene.</p><p>Willow looked up at them with a stunned expression, her face rapidly growing beet red. Leona was as stiff as a bored, frozen in place.</p><p>......</p><p>"What the hell?! Why do you get special treatment like that, Leona-san?! What about me?!" Ruggie shouted.</p><p>"That's your first response?!" Jack yelled.</p><p>"Oh don't act like it doesn't bother you, cause it totally does!!" Ruggie shouted at him before rushing forwards. Grabbing Leona by his leather vest and tried to pull him off, but the lion kept a firm hold on the little rabbit. "Let go! I want a turn!"</p><p>"Like hell you will!" Leona bit back.</p><p>"W-wait, please..."</p><p>"Ruggie-senpai, knock it off! Leona-senpai, let go of her!" Jack yelled.</p><p>"What? You want a turn too?"</p><p>"Wh-?! No I don't!" As they went back and forth, Rainier stood outside the infirmary, listening to everything going on. All he could do was smile and laugh at their silly antics. Happy that Willow gained another trio of friends. Something tell him that this particular group would be extra protective.</p><p>"Haha, I'm so glad things turned out so well." Zephyrine said with a giggle. Rosebell nodded in agreement but she had some doubt. "Yeah, but these guys are gonna be a handful to babysit." She said with a tired smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Outbreak Exhibition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Play this song when ready: <a href="https://youtu.be/3i6dUoJhNNY">https://youtu.be/3i6dUoJhNNY</a></em>
</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, the boys quit fighting and Willow felt better enough to move around and the group headed back to Savanaclaw's Training Grounds. Grim, Crowley, Riddle, Trey, Cater and Rainier were all there discussing the tournament and how it will be set now that Savanaclaw was back in. When they noticed her, the three boys, except Trey with his injured leg, were quick to run up to her. Obviously worried over her condition and asking if she was well enough to walk. Willow gave her friends a kind smile and assured them that she was fine now. They all smiled in relief and nodded.</p><p>Grim then climb onto Willow's shoulder and smiled up at the Headmaster. The excitement was as clear as day on his face. Finally, his moment of glory shall be realised worldwide. "Hey, Headmaster! We caught the culprit like you asked! We'll be able to participate like you promised, right?!" Grim asked exuberantly.</p><p>"Eh?" Crowley blinked in confusion. What the heck was he-? ...Oooh...right. "Ah, ah~~~~ Did I promise you that? I got too caught up that I ended up announcing for the tournament to begin already." He said, remembering that his promise. Hoping he sounded convincing enough. He wasn't. The two fairies gave him a stare and crossed their arms. "Really, that's a poor excuse." Rosebell says. "Agreed. You were right, he is a little schemer." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"Oh, you have no idea." Rosebell tells the Wind Fairy.</p><p>Almost immediately, Grim's smile dropped from his face. His fantasy of fame and recognition had broken down into thousands of pieces. He was quiet for a few seconds before exploding in rage. "EH!? You're too mean! That's a scam! Liar, liar pants on fire! Grr..." Grim shouted. He breathed in deep to make that statement literal but the Headmaster quickly stopped him.</p><p>"Oh, my! Please refrain from doing that. I'm thinking of a solution right now." Crowley says, quelling Grim's rising anger. The cat monster was holding his breath, holding in the fire that threatens to spew out. Crowley began to mumble to himself as he tried to think of a way to pacify him. Then an idea popped into his head. "Hm... I know! How about joining in the exhibition match as special guests? It would be no problem if we let you play in the pre-tournament exhibitions. You'll surely stand out~!"</p><p>"An exhibition match?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Sure..." Rosebell says with many skeptics. "It does sound a lot of fun. Why not give it a chance, Rose?" Zephyrine asks with a happy smile as she held her friend's hand.</p><p>"I will?!" Grim asked, surprised.</p><p>"Yes, of course!" Crowley said with a nod. Grim thought about that for a fraction of a second before a cocky smirk reappeared on his face. "I don't mind as long as I can show off! Alright~! Everyone who sees me on TV might come scout me~!" Grim said. His ears and left eye twitched when he heard the two fairies laughing. "Somehow, I doubt that." Rosebell said. "It's good to have them, but try not to set your expectations high, sweetie." Zephyrine giggled.</p><p>"What you say?!" Grim shouted as he pounced at the fairies. The girls kept laughing at him as he began to chase them around. They couldn't help it, it was just too fun and too easy to tease him. Willow giggled at the three before a thought came to mind. She raised her hand and said, "Excuse me, Headmaster? I thought 7 players were necessary..."</p><p>"Other players? Oh, yes, you have a point... You also have no one to go against... Hm..." Crowley said, trailing off.</p><p>"Wha–?! You forgot about that, too?!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"Didn't you say from the very beginning that you'd handle this?! You crow-faced jerk!" Rosebell shouted. Willow reached out and held the green-eyed fairy in her hands. She was going to tell them that there was no need to stress about it when she felt a hand ruffling her hair. She looked and found Ace and Deuce standing beside her with confident grins. "Problem solved already, then." Ace said.</p><p>"We'll play in your team for you." Deuce said, slamming his fist in his palm.</p><p>"What are you saying? You are students from Heartslabyul." Riddle says, wondering what his two young, foolish juniors were thinking. They were already fighting for their dorm, so why would they volunteer for a simple exhibition match?</p><p>"There's no rule against us joining other teams during the tournament, though." Ace pointed out, wrapping an arm around Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"Haha! I didn't think about it much, but he's right. There's no rule against it." Trey agreed with a humorous laugh.</p><p>"That sounds interesting! I wanna join Willy-chan's team, too~." Cater said happily. Walking over to join Willow's side before he was grabbed by both Trey and Riddle. "You're a regular member for us, remember?" Riddle firmly tells him. Not leaving any room for an argument, but he is more than welcome to try. If he dares. "Stingy~!" Cater said with a cute pout.</p><p>"We'll just be bored cheering you on. We wanna participate in a match, too." Ace said, ruffling Willow's head again. Causing the young girl to giggle. Deuce glared at the dark orange-haired boy and smacked his hand off of her. "I-I'm different from this guy! I just wholeheartedly want to help a friend." Deuce boldly proclaims.</p><p>"Thank you, Deuce." Willow said with a sweet smile. The teal-eyed boy blushed red and nodded. Rainier laughed at the three and stepped up to stand beside Deuce. "Such passionate spirits. That's important for a grand spectacle of sportsmanship. I shall volunteer myself." Rainier said.</p><p>"We'll go against you if you've got no one to play with." Jack says with a smirk.</p><p>"What?! You guys will?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Ooh, Grim's scared." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Am not!"</p><p>"What, you'd rather go against a team of teachers then?" Jack asked.</p><p>"You're a surprisingly nice dude~♪." Ace said with a slight hint of a teasing tone. Willow nodded in agreement and smiled up at the silvery-white wolf. "He is. Jack's such a darling boy." Jack's face heated up at their statements and turned away, looking around nervously. "D-don't get me wrong! I'm just trying to repay a favour!" He shouted.</p><p>The fairies giggled at him. "See, told ya he was cute." Rosebell whispered. "He is. He's definitely Ember's type." Zephyrine said.</p><p>Jack looked back to Willow and blushed harder as he stared at her smiling face. He cleared his throat and regained his cool composure. He turned around to the others and asked, "It's okay, right, <em>senpai</em>?"</p><p>Ruggle cracked his neck and sighed. "I'm already so tired and he's adding another match to our agenda. How devilish of Jack-kun..."</p><p>"You're annoying. Get ready, you herbivores. I won't go easy just 'cause it's an exhibition match. Be prepared." Leona said, giving in to Jack's request. However, he threw a wink towards Willow which quickly captured the attention, and suspicion, of the other boys. Willow blinked in confusion but smiled anyway. She wasn't AT ALL looking forward to playing in the tournament, even if it was an exhibition match, but she was going to be with her friends. So as long as they were with her, she'll think the entire thing as a game where the only is 'have fun'.</p><p>"That's a relief. I thought that I'd have to ask Professor Trein to extend his speech by another three hours." Crowley says with a relieved smile. He then counted Willow's team and saw that she was two people short. "Willow, your team has five members. I'll let you participate if you can find two more people!" </p><p>"We're totally short on people! Geez, right after these three agreed to join, too...! Why do we only have two people in our dorm?!" Grim shouted in frustration.</p><p>"Ah, wait. There are other people in our dorm, right?" Willow asked curiously. Grim raised a brow, confused at what she meant. He turned to the fairies but Rosebell shook her head. That when Grim caught on where Willow was getting at. "Ah! I see! Anyone who lives in the dorms qualify, right?" He asked.</p><p>"I guess so, yeah." Ace said.</p><p>"Ramshackle Dorm has other people in it, too!" Grim proclaimed.</p><p>"He's right. I know two of my ghostly residents are players from 90 years ago." Willow says.</p><p>"Eh? You mean to say you want the ghosts to participate?!" Crowley asked in shock.</p><p>"One of them said they were a star player, too. It'll be a big help, yanno!" Grim exclaimed with sheer joy. His fantasy was coming back to life and he was basking in his imaginative spotlight. He then turned and scurried off. "I'll go call them! Yahoo~!! Stardom, here I come!"</p><p>"That guy..." Rosebell said, sighing with an amused laugh.</p><p>"Geez, anything goes, huh... Will the ghosts be able to put up a fight though...?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Isn't it fine? I mean, Will's a player but she can't use magic either." Ace said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders again, leaning close to her and poking her cheek. Much to Deuce and Leona's, along with a certain tough guy's, annoyance. Deuce's irritation was quickly replaced with uneasiness when he remembered that the tournament was going to be broadcasted live. "I'm suddenly getting nervous knowing that this will be broadcast..." He said.</p><p>"Now then, let us head to the stadium... Oh, but before that, wasn't there a black jewel somewhere around here?" Crowley suddenly asks. His question made Rainier and the fairies' hearts to drop down to their stomachs. Rainier swiftly searched the area around him and turned to the fairies. They regrettable shook their heads.</p><p>"Eh? A black jewel?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Did you drop it, Headmaster?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Ah, no... It doesn't matter if you didn't see it. Come, let us head to the Colosseum." Crowley says, quickly changing the subject as he starts to walk away with the others. Willow proceeded to follow, but then the thought of the black jewel halted her. A black jewel... black jewel...</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Damn you...</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Her eyes widened when she realised what Crowley meant. That jewel - stone - whatever that thing was that Grim had eaten before. Now that she thought about it, he didn't go sniffing around when searching for it, does that mean he got it already? Or was it destroyed in the fight? Willow grew pale as she thought that creature that took possession of Leona. She really hoped it got destroyed.</p><p>"Let's go, Willow." Jack says to her. Bringing her out of her thoughts. He caught her off guard when he grabbed hold of her hand and lead her away. Willow then let out a soft gasp. Jack turned his head, worried that something happened, only to tensed up when she stared at him with sparkling eyes. "Wh-what?"</p><p>"You..." Willow trailed off. Then she smiled happily with a blush. "You called me by my name. That means...we're friends now, right?" Jack's voice was caught in his throat as he looked down at her. Ugh, why does she always have to look at him like that?! His face grew red and turned away. "Wh-what? No way, don't be stupid." Jack said. Willow wasn't discouraged. She knew they were friends.</p><p>"Hey, Jack! Who said you could hold her hand?!" Ace shouted, calling him out.</p><p>"Pretty smooth there, Jack~." Ruggie said with a teasing smile.</p><p>"Wh-?! Just shut up!"</p><p>"Let's do our best, guys!" Willow cheered.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Later*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow waited nervously as she tied her hair into a ponytail for the pre-match begins. She and the others changed into their P.E. uniforms and were standing in the stadium, and now she was second-guessing everything. The games were being live broadcast which was more than enough to make her fidget where she stood. She had never done anything in front of an audience before. Especially an audience that's over a thousand and more..<em>.watching her... judging her. Watching her make a complete idiot out of herself</em>...<em><b>laughing as she trips and fall...making clumsy mistakes. Drag her whole team down. Fail miserably and be ridiculed for the mistake that she is.</b></em></p><p>Willow began to hyperventilate as memories of back home began to overflow her mind. Everyone was going to make fun of her. Everyone was going to enjoy watching her fail. She's never going to survive out there. She'll only be reminded to be a disappointment as she lets down her team. Losing because of her. .... Then she felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder, one on her back, and one patting her head. Willow flinched at the sudden contact and saw Ace, Deuce and Rainier standing beside her. They were staring at her in concern. "Hey Will, you okay?" Ace asked her. His tone was kind and comforting. It made her feel better but she still hung her head, avoiding her gaze.</p><p>"Y-yes...I'm okay." She softly says. She couldn't tell them. This was her issue to deal with, she has to handle it herself. There's no way she was going to burden them with it. The A-Deuce duo looked at each before turning back to her. They knew she was lying. But why? "That's not true." Deuce said. "Willow, we're friends, aren't we?"</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"You can tell us anything, Will. We can help you. Actually, you can trust me more than Deuce, considering I am your number 1 guy and all."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Easy now."</p><p>Willow lifted her gaze and looked to her friends in slight shock. Then she smiled and let out a giggle. Slowly, her anxiety and fears were fading away. ...That's right. This is what friends are for. Real friends are those who walks in when the rest of the world walks out. They support you and always there to catch you when you fall. For the first time, Willow had truly realised that she wasn't alone. She had friends to have and protect. Ace, Deuce, Rainier, and everyone else. She was not alone. Willow deeply loves her friends, so...there was no harm to tell them, right?</p><p>"Thank you. Both of you, thank you. It's just... I'm a little scared. I've never been an active sports players, much less participated in an event of such and with so many people. I'm worried that I won't be the player you want me to be." Willow said.</p><p>"Why are you worried over a thing like that?" Ace asked her.</p><p>"There's no need to exhaust yourself with concern about being the best. Pace yourself and be best only you can be." Rainier said.</p><p>"They're right. Remember we're on the same team, so we're right there with you." Deuce said. Willow's heart swelled up as she took in her three friends. They were all giving her supportive smiles, telling her that she has nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, they'll right beside her. <em>You're not alone anymore. You've found your place. </em>Willow took in a deep breath and smiled back, nodding her head. "Y-yeah!"</p><p>*Play music*</p><p>Eventually, the music began to play over the intercom, signalling that the games are ready to begin and the teams' cue to make their appearance.</p><p>"It's our moment of truth." Rainier said.</p><p>"Let's give them hell!" Ace shouted as the four friends performed a group high five and raced down the field. The crowds starts to cheer and scream at the players. Rosebell and Zephyrine were sitting on the ledge of the wall in the audience stands and the two let out the biggest cheer. Their team ran up to the line. Opposite of them were Jack, Leona and Ruggie.</p><p>"I'll have you pay for what you made me go through before!" Ace promised as he pointed his magic pen at them.</p><p>"Good. Come at me with all you've got." Jack challenged with a smirk.</p><p>"Th-that... Is that camera recording...?" Deuce said nerviously as he looked up at some of the cameramen.</p><p>"Shishishi! You're getting worried about the wrong thing!" Ruggie playfully mocked with his signature grin.</p><p>"It's time to show the world what I'm capable of!" Grim declared.</p><p>"Let's just have a nice friendly game, shall we?" Rainier politely suggested. He was smiling but he also had a sly look when he glanced at the Savanaclaw members. Leona caught that but chuckled. Heh, this kid's got guts too. He can respect that. "I'm going against you. There's no way it'll be easy." He said.</p><p>"Well then, have at you!" Willow said. Soon the horns blared out and the games had officially began. Grim was fast, so he was able to take hold of the disk and run with it. Keeping him covered, Ace and Deuce handled the offensive while the ghosts went on defensive. Up in the air, Rainier road on a magic broom, counterattack the other flyers.</p><p>Willow chosen to stay in the rear just in case something were to happen and it was perfect for her as she can easily see what's going on and give out smart gameplay moves. Ruggie flew on his broom and fired one attack after another. Rainier flew behind just a bit to counter his attacks, but eventually one flew past him and hit Ace, knocking him back. Rainier fell back to assist him while Willow ran to take his place.</p><p>She ran behind Deuce and one of the ghosts, and saw that Jack coming in to attack. Just as Grim jumped up to throw the disk, Jack charged up and snatched it from his paws. But Willow knew what to do. She looked up to steal a glance at Rainier and  turned to Deuce, telling him to fire a spell towards his feet. Deuce smirked and complied. He shot out a blast of magic just as the crowd cheered. The blast landed at Jack's feet. He was almost knocked off blanace but he quickly regained it. He turned to the girl and smirked. "Not bad, kid, but you're gonna have to try better than that." He said.</p><p>"Oh, I believe she did alright." Suddenly dark blue vines burst through the ground and grabbed hold of Jack. Rainier then swooped in and took back the disk. Jack was cught but surprised by the trap, but he smirked and easily broke free. Rainier flew past the other flyers and threw the disk, sending it back to Grim. The cat monster caught it and let out a loud cheer.</p><p>"I'm standing out so much~!!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"You sure don't know how to hold back against an injured person, huh~..." Ruggie says, wiping off the sweat from his brow.</p><p>"Hey, Ruggie. Keep acting like you're tired for now. Jack, make sure to counter before they can do anything later." Leona stradigised to his teammates. "Roger!!" The two nodded in agreement and resumed their positions. Willow turned to the Savanaclaw boys and knew she needed to think of a new approach. After all, Leona is leading the pact. What should she do? Her eyes then trailed up to their cute ears. Huh..? She thought about it for a moment then she smiled.</p><p>"I like that look you got! You think of something?" Ace asked with a knowing smirk.</p><p>"Yes! Do any of you know sound based magic?" Willow asked.</p><p>Rainier flew down just a bit. "I happened to be well-veresed in the subject."</p><p>"Excellent! Make do what you have!" Willow tells him.</p><p>"Leave it to me." Rainier said. He flew up and above the stadium until he can could see everything. He smiled. Rainier took in a large intake of breath before he let out a extremely powerful scream/shriek of a high amplitude, creating sound waves down at the area. The trio and the other members screamed as they were hurled back. Covering their ears from that horrific noise. The scene drove the crowd insane as they cheered louder. They were down long enough for Grim to pass the disk to Ace and the boy quickly tossed into the other goal. Hitting it! The crowed roared as Willow's team made the first point.</p><p>"They did it! They did it!!" Rosebell and Zephyrine screamed in joy, hugging each other as they jumped up and down.</p><p>"Alright! Here's our first point!" Ace cheered as he threw fist in the air.</p><p>"Pretty good. But, that's as far as you can go. We'll get that point back in no time." Leona says as both teams got ready for the half. He smirked at Willow, signalling to her that he wasn't going to fall for her tricks again. Willow giggled at him and welcomed the challenge. "Fufufu! I'll show you my super cool long shoot before that happens! I shall call it: Great Grim Hurricane!" Grim proudly declared. At his word, the team split apart in the field. Willow's heart pounded inside of her. She could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins. This feeling...it was such a rush! She had never ran with this much energy before. It was incredible!! She never had this much fun before in her life!</p><p>Willow ran down the field and turned, finding Leona running beside her. He was smiling at her. Enjoying the rush as well. They locked eyes for a moment. Staring deeply at each other. She smiled back and mouthed 'thank you'. Throughout the duration of the games, Willow had learned something from watching Leona and the others. This is what it felt to have an animal's spirit. She will learn to be strong. She worked hard to gain confidence and spread her arms wide. She'll keeping running with the lions until she earns a heart of her own. Leona gave a subtle nod and decided to have this one tiny thing. Oh he was gonna take it anyway, but, heh.</p><p>Grim winded up for his "signature move" and threw the disk like a torpedo. Willow turned around and raised her arms to catch the disk, but she quickly realised that it was zooming WAY too fast for her. "Aah!!" Before she could stop it, the disk flew it and smack her in the face/forehead. It let out very bad sound, echoing across the arena, and causing everyone to fall quiet and freeze in place. Willow then went into a daze, stumbling on her feet. A stream of blood flowed from her forehead and then she fell dead on the ground.</p><p>"...Oops." Grim squeaked.</p><p>"AAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ace and Deuce screamed.</p><p>"<b>AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!</b>" Rosebell and Zephyrine screamed.</p><p>"Oh crap, is she dead?!" Ruggie exclaimed.</p><p>"Is she still breathing?!" Jack shouted.</p><p>Everyone quickly stopped the game as they raced towards the unconscious girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Savanaclaw Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Willow didn't like hospitals very much. Realising that you're alone, and the overwhelming feelings of loneliness never really leave. She </em>
  <em>had been recovering in the hospital and had been there for a few days now. She hadn't done much or said anything since she had been abandoned by her parents. She had been...empty for a while. Blindly and obediently following the requests and orders the doctors and nurses would give her. Willow still wanted to prove that she was a good girl...that she wasn't a monster.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But even if she tried, t</em>
  <em>here was nothing that she could say or do that was going to bring her parents back. That would erase the image of her beloved mother and father looking down on her and informed Willow that she was unwanted. That they never wanted her back. It couldn't stop the nurses from speaking about her when they thought she couldn't hear them. Some pitied her. Some started making rumours about her. But they were scolded to quiet down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow could barely recall the faces of those who <strong>had</strong> come to visit her. Was it Granny? Grandfather? Melody and Aaron? She didn't know...she couldn't hear them. She couldn't see them. It was all too blurry. However, she knew that by the end of the day...she would always be all alone. Until the day she dies.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Consciousness slowly returned to Willow as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Grim sitting on top of her and smiling down at her. "Oh, Willow! You're finally awake!" He said happily. Willow opened her mouth to say something but then Rosebell flew in and, shockingly, gave a powerful punch to Grim's face, knocking him off of her. "You're lucky she woke up at all, you stupid fire rat!!" She shouted at him. Willow blinked in slight confusion and slowly rose from the bed she was laying. Almost immediately, she felt like throwing up as she felt a slight twinge of pain in her head.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie, you've been asleep for a while. Here, drink this." Willow turned to the direction of the soft voice and saw that new fairy, Zephyrine flying beside her, holding a cup of water. Willow thanked her and took the cup in her hands. Drinking it slowly. She lifted her eyes and squinted when she couldn't see anything. But she did notice that her hair was free from its ponytail and felt bandages wrapped around her head. Rosebell flew over the small table beside her bed and picked up her glasses. Flying back, the green-eyed fairy put them back on the young girl. As Willow adjusted her glasses and blinked a few times, she asked, "W...where am I?"</p><p>She nearly jumped and she felt an extra weight drop on her bed and saw Ace sitting there. "You got hit in the head by the disc Grim tried to throw during the second half. You don't remember?" He asked in a worried tone.</p><p>"I thought my super long shot would make it though~." Grim said with a smile.</p><p>"You hit her in the face!!" Rosebell and Ace shouted.</p><p>"I don't think you should speak about your "super long shot", Grim. And please stay quiet." Zephyrine says as she twirled a ball of wind over her finger and launched it at Grim. Lightly smacking him across the face.</p><p>"It's not something a beginner should try to do." Jack stated as he approached her as well. Taking a seat on a chair beside her. Deuce came in shortly after him and sat next to her. He looked so relieved to find that she was okay. "In any case, I'm glad you're awake now. I was getting worried that we'd be blamed if you didn't wake up soon." He said, smiling with a small blush. "Easy everyone. The poor thing just woke up, don't crowd around like that." Rainier gently said as he came over. Smiling at the white-haired girl.</p><p>Willow was almost surprised by their presence. Now that she thought of it, she honestly didn't expect to have this many people to be beside her when she woke up. She thought she'd be waking up alone. But to see them all here... to see that they've been waiting for her... A warm sensation began to overtake her heart. ...Right. She wasn't alone. Not anymore.</p><p>"So, the tournament ended while you were out cold, and now they're preparing to clean the place." Ace told her.</p><p>Willow glanced out the window and was shocked to see that it was already night time. Goodness, she had been out a long time. Wait a moment...the tournament?! "Ah! Whatever became of Savanaclaw? Who were the winners?" Willow asked. She wanted to know how well Leona and the others had done and if they had given their all.</p><p>"Diasomnia won." Said in a grumble. Everyone turned around towards the direction of the voice. Laying as carefree as he is, Leona was stationed beside Willow's bed with Ruggie on his left. Both men appeared to have been in quite a beatdown. "Uughh. In the end, we didn't stand a chance. The other dorms were all a mess so this year's tournament was a shit show." Ruggie sighed as he folded his arms behind his head and fell back against his pillow.</p><p>"Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai! I didn't realize you were awake, too." Jack says as he turns to face his seniors.</p><p>Leona was a bit annoyed as he put a hand to his head. "Tch... To think that I'd use the clinic's bed aside from my naps." Willow couldn't help but smile at him. It looks like he has returned to his normal self. She hoped he would take her advice over time and improve himself. She'll hold great faith in him. Ruggie looked over at the infirmary and his eyes went his Rainier for a moment before his ears flatten against his head. Rainier kinda counts but not at the same time. He was only helping fight in the exhibition match but he wasn't banged up like the rest of them. But he was only here to check up on Willow. "It's sorta irritating to think that there's no one from Diasomnia here at all." Ruggie said.</p><p>"I heard the rumours, but Diasomnia's Dorm Leader is no joke at all!" Ace exclaimed.</p><p>"Yeah... He was amazing. You would be so amazed if you saw him, Willow." Deuce said.</p><p>"You could say that..." Rainier softly mumbled to himself as he turned his gaze with a small smile.</p><p>"Oh, dear, I wish I could've seen him play." Willow mused.</p><p>"I totally understand why no one thinks they can win against him..." Ace said.</p><p>"Hmph. You really won't win if you think that before you fight him. I'll show you that I can win against Diasomnia without cheating!" Jack vowed, mostly to himself as he rose from his chair and held up a fist. Now that his feelings were settled, Jack will train even harder and prove that you can win anything with your own strength and without cheating.</p><p>"Being a cheater can also work to your advantage, you know?" Leona stated. Causing everyone to look at him. "Hahaha....somehow I figured he would say that." Rainier said, laughing awkwardly.</p><p>"Eh? ...Y...You still haven't learned your lesson?" Willow asked, baffled by his response. She was so sure he would and become a fair player...guess not. Suppose the old saying is true; Old habits die hard.</p><p>"Why? Is there a need for that?" Leona asked as he turned to give her a smirk. "I gave my all in the tournament this year. And next year, I'll just have to do the same."</p><p>"Shishishi! That's our Leona-san! That's what we like to hear~!" Ruggie said with his signature laugh.</p><p>"Geez. I thought we'd all learned..." Jack sighed out as he stretched his head.</p><p>"Hmph. Well, at least Leona learned to be nicer to you, Willow." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Eh? He has?" Willow asked her fairy friend. Rosebell and Zephyrine smiled and nodded. "Oh certainty, I'd say Leona is becoming quite the gentleman towards you now."</p><p>"Especially after what he did after you were knocked out." Rosebell said with a smile. "As soon as you hit the ground, Leona put everything on hold and carried you to the infirmary and didn't leave until he knew you were taken care off." Willow let out a gasp and everyone turned to her in confusion. They were even more confused when they saw her blushing red. Giving a small smile. "Hey, what did they say to you?" Ace asked her. Willow went to respond but Rainier stood behind them to shake his head. "Oh, um...nothing." Willow says, blushing even more. The others turned to the Lion, who was conveniently pretending to be sleeping and glared daggers at him.</p><p>Grim honestly couldn't care less about what's going on and climbed up to sit on Willow's lap and stated strongly, "We'll definitely be in the tournament next year for sure!"</p><p>"We'll have to do our best so we can be chosen, too." Deuce says.</p><p>"Yeah. I don't wanna embarrass myself in front of all those people again." Ace said. Willow giggled at her friends' enthusiasm, their high spirits were infectious. From the way she saw things, they had great potential to become the best players for Night Raven and she couldn't wait to see them being official representatives. Willow smiled at her best friends and said, "I have no doubt you two will be scouted for the next game, I'll be sure to give you my most profound support." Ace and Deuce blushed and laughed at that and thanked her.</p><p>Suddenly the group heard the sounds of little footsteps approaching them and, running through the door was a small adorable child. He had light brown skin, short red hair with yellow tips. He has large brown eyes and a pair of lion ears and tail. He wears a yellow tunic with a triangle pattern around the collar and brown pants, as well as a beaded necklace with a feather and a silver medallion tracker attached and bracelet. His sandals are a bright green colour with the same triangle patterns. "I finally found you, Uncle!" He said happily as he ran towards the group.</p><p>"Who the heck's that kid?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Aw, what a cute kitty." Zephyrine said with a blush.</p><p>"Uncle Leona~!" The little boy called out as he ran up to the shocked Lion, jumping up and hugging his arm. Leona stared in annoyance at the child and sighed heavily. "Ah, damn it... The annoying one's here." He said.</p><p>"Uncle... Leona...?" Jack slowly questioned as the words sounded so alien to him as he stared at the two lions in shock. Leona sighed again as he tried to shake the child off but he thought it was a game as he began to laugh and swing himself off the ground. He looked up at everyone's puzzled expressions and knew that a headache was about to ensue. "This little furball's Cheka, my brother's son. ................ He's my nephew."</p><p>"NEPHEW~~~~~~?!" The guys yelled in shock and gawked at him. Willow's eyes widened at the small child and her whole face began to grow warm. She quickly covered her mouth as a squeal was threatening to let loose. This sweet baby... He was so cute!!</p><p>"That means... The one who's next in line for the throne is..." Ruggie began to say.</p><p>"Your match was so cool, Uncle! Teach me how to play next time~!" Cheka says as he smiles up at his uncle, jumping up to wrap his little arms around his neck. "Ahaha! My heart, so cute!!" Rosebell gushed. She had always been a sucker for cute things. Leona groans as he pulls Cheka off of him and set him down. "I get it already, so don't shout in my ear! Where are your bodyguards? They might be searching for you." Leona asks him.</p><p><em>'Ah! I knew it! I knew Leona was nice on the inside.'</em> Willow thought happily. He was a nice person, even if he doesn't like to show it. After all, why else would he have carried her here and be worried about his nephew? Haha...Leona was simply too cute as well.</p><p>"I wanted to see you so badly so I left them~. Hehe~." Cheka giggled like it was no big deal.</p><p>"Um... The root of all evil for Leona-san is..." Jack began to ask.</p><p>"This innocent angel...?" Willow squealed as she stares at the baby lion.</p><p>"He's really attached to you, yanno?" Grim said. Leona sighed as he tried to lecture Cheka to NOT run away like the way he did when he caught everyone staring at him weirdly. He quickly got annoyed and growled at them. "Shut it. Stop staring!" He shouted.</p><p>"Hey, hey, Uncle! When are you coming home? Next week? The week after that? Ah! Did you read my letters?" Cheka asked, bombarding him with question after question as he started to climb onto his bed in excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, I told you already. I'll go back home on the holida—," Leona let out a grunt of pain when Cheka suddenly plotted himself on top of Leona's stomach, still smiling up at him. "Ow, don't sit on my stomach!"</p><p>"H-he's just sitting on Leona-san's stomach so casually...?!" Jack asked, completely taken aback at what he was looking at.</p><p>Ruggie couldn't hold it in anymore, this was just too rich. He broke down laughing at Leona's expense. "Hahaha! This is awesome! So this is the reason why Leona-san never wants to go home."</p><p>Cheka was about to hug his uncle again when he noticed Ruggie and the rest of the boys. He smiled brightly and asked, "Are you all Uncle's friends?" A mischievous grin spread across Ace's face. He always loved to tease and he never misses an opportunity, no matter who it is. "Yup, we're his friends~. Right, Uncle Leona~?" Ace asked with a snicker.</p><p>"Uncle... Ahahaha!" Ruggie began to laugh, only for it to cut short as he held his wounded stomach. "Ow, ow... Laughing hurts so much..."</p><p>"Now, now, let's not tease him too much." Rainier said with a kind smile.</p><p>"Stop laughing, you bastards! You better remember this...!" Leona threatens them as they continued to laugh at him. Just they wait, once this is over, Leona was going to introduce them to his claws. Cheka smiles at them when his cocoa-brown eyes landed on the loveliest being in the whole room. His eyes light up as he said, "Oh wow! You're beautiful, I like your white hair."</p><p>Willow was caught off guard by the sudden compliment and became thoroughly embarrassed. She turned her gaze away and reached to pull her hair over her shoulder, almost trying to hide it from view. "U-um, I...th-...thank-." "Are you Uncle's girlfriend? Ah! Are you going to be my new Aunt? Are you going to marry him?" Cheka suddenly asks her with a sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>........</p><p>"WHAT?!?!" The guys shouted in anger and jealousy.</p><p>"W-what?!" Willow squeaked out as her face exploded with redness.</p><p>"Hold on, Cheka-!!" Leona shouted, trying to intervene before things got complicated when the others quickly spoke out.</p><p>"HEY! Who said she was <em>his</em> girlfriend?!" Ace shouted as he and Deuce moved to block the two Lions' view of the silver-eyed girl. "They're just friends, nothing more! She doesn't like him <em>that</em> way!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"A-Ace...Deuce...dears, calm down-."</p><p>"Leona-san's a bad match for Will, there's no way she'll fall for him!!" Ruggie shouted.</p><p>"H-hey, that's what I call her, don't take my name!!" Ace yelled at the hyena-eared boy.</p><p>"Everyone just shut up!!" Jack shouted.</p><p>"Hold on what's that supposed to mean, Ruggie?!" Leona shouted.</p><p>"You know what I said!"</p><p>"You little-!!"</p><p>"Please, everyone calm down...!"</p><p>"My, everyone is in such high spirits." Rainier said with an amused laugh.</p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>After a while, after the dust settled, everyone left the infirmary and bid each other a good night. Grim and the fairies went off ahead of Willow as the girls began to tease the cat monster along the way. Willow giggled at how well they were getting when she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and almost jumped when she saw Leona standing there. "O-oh, Leona. Hello, is there something you need?" She asks politely.</p><p>She noticed that Leona looked a bit flustered as he scratched the back of his head. Shifting in his steps. He then let out a sigh and said, "Look, Cheka can be a bit of an airhead so he says a lot of things without thinking. So try not to listen to him most of the time."</p><p>Willow gave a slight nod and smiled at him. "Well, he is still a child, so it's to be expected."</p><p>"The point is...I-....." Leona began to say before cutting himself off. Willow blinked in confusion and tilted her head, wondering what he was going to say. The Lion looked down at the tiny rabbit before him. So little. So innocent and so fragile. ...A little rabbit that can't bear to be alone. Leona let out another sigh and said, "Sorry. For what happened."</p><p>"What? No, no, no, please you don't have to apologise. His questions just surprised me that's all. Please, you have nothing to be sorry about." Willow tells him with a gentle smile. Heh...and with that serene face like that...it just proved she's all the more so. Leona's gaze soften at her expression and gave a small smile. He reached up and gave her head a pat. "You...really are something else, you know that?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Hey? What that over there?" Leona asked as he looked out the window. Becoming very curious about what was going on outside. Willow was now curious and turned to see. When she did, Willow suddenly felt a pair of lips pressed against her cheek. Her eyes went wide and her heart began to race faster than ever before. Leona pulled away and smiled down at her. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you around. My little rabbit." He said as he turned to walk away.</p><p>All Willow could do was stand there, frozen as she reached up to touch the spot where Leona kissed her. Her face grew warm and the only thing she can think was, <em>'W-What?!'</em></p><p> </p><p>***********</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Willow finally made it to her dorm, still flustered for what happened earlier. She was very confused at why Leona would do such a thing or what made him do it, but she didn't pick up any ill will. Regardless, it still made her feel so embarrassed. As soon as they entered the dorm, Rosebell and Zephyrine tugged at the end of her sleeves and began leading her away. Rosebell told her that she was covered with sweat and bits of dirt and that she needed to take a bath, now.</p><p>To their surprise the plumbing was still active as Zephyrine turned the water on and the tub began to fill up. While the water ran, Rosebell conjured up rose and lotus petals. Crushing them into a fine powder before mixing them into the bath. Zephyrine flew in and back out of the bathroom and returned with a fresh towel and clothes. Once everything was in place, Willow took of her P.E. unifrom and settled into the bath.</p><p>"Aaaah~....this feels so nice." Willow sighed in content. "Doesn't it? There's nothing better than taking a relaxing bath after a stressful day." Zephyrine said with a giggle as she and Rosebell wrapped their own mini towels around themselves.</p><p>"You can say that again. We deserve a little relaxation." Rosebell says as she swings her little feet in the water.</p><p> </p><p>"Is Willow taking a bath?" Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, Grim peeked his head out from the bedroom. He perked his ears and heard the sounds of water splashing and the girls laughing. Now that they were occupied, Grim duck back inside the room. He uncups his paws to reveal the black stone he had stolen. "Ihihihi! Alright, it's snack time! I secretly took it when it fell back in Savanaclaw's dorm, but... If this isn’t candy, then what is it? Don't care! Finders keepers, losers weepers, ya dumb fairy! Thanks for the food~!" Grim says happily as he gobbles down the stone. Chewing it and letting the 'flavour' sink in.</p><p>"Mm~ It's got a little bit of a bitter and spicy taste! It's like grown-up food! Such a shame that humans can't enjoy this!" Grim smiles to himself as he let out a tired yawn. "I'm sleepy now that I'm so full..." He only blinked once before falling flat on his back and quickly falling asleep.</p><p>About half an hour later, Willow and the fairies were nice and clean. Drying themselves off and putting on their night gowns in the bathroom. "Oh, right. Willow, this is the Fairy of the Wind, Zephyrine. She's one of my best friends." Rosebell says, officially introducing her to the silver-eyed girl.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Willow. Rosebell told me quite about you." Zephyrine said as she did a little curtsy.</p><p>"The pleasure's all mine. Any friend of Rosebell is a friend of mine." Willow says happily, doing a curtsy of her own. "How on Earth did you two managed to find each other? It couldn't been easy." The fairies quickly glanced at each other before the pale teal-haired girl said, "Well, I was traveling through the wind currents searching around when the sprites tolds me where Rosebell was. After a day's travel, I found myself here and my dear friend."</p><p>"Aww, I'm so happy you two found each other. You two seem such very good friends." Willow says as they entered their bedroom. "You seem to have good friends yourself, that Jack fellow seems to be such a sweetheart to come visit you that day."</p><p>"Wait, what?" Rosebell immediately asked.</p><p>"Oh, you know...that one with the fuzzy ears? He came by the Ramshackle dorm and from what you told me, seemed to be a friend of hers. So I let him in."</p><p>"It was you?!"</p><p>"Now girls, it's alright. Things worked out in the end, it was quite the tiring day, right Grim?" Willow asked her feline companion. She looked over to him and smiled when she found him sleeping so soundly. She giggled softly and shut off the lights. "Good night, Grim." She kissed his head. "Good night, girls."</p><p>"Good night, Willow."</p><p>"Sweet dreams, little dear." The two fairies flew to her nightstand and Rosebell tucked herself into her flowery bed. Zephyrine tapped the table with her foot and another flower sprouted just for her. A white tulip bloomed and the Wind Fairy nestled into her new bed. Willow smiled and gently brushed her finger through their hair. Whispering one last good night before she snuggling in the covers. Before she could fall asleep, a shining glow began to emerge from her mirror.</p><p>"The mirror is shining...?" Willow softly questioned. She creep out of bed to investigate and quietly approached the mirror. Her eyes widened in surprised when she saw a black blob appear within the mirror. The mirror was showing pale gray scenery, almost a dreamlike space and the shadow peeked out in the corner. Before she could make sense at what she was seeing, Willow was suddenly hit by a yellow powder. She then felt very drowsy and couldn't keep her eyes open.</p><p>Willow would've fallen to the floor if a pair of arms hadn't caught her in time. The owner of said arms, picked her up like a princess and carried her back to bed. Setting her down and carefully tucked her in. He gently stroked her hair and gave a small smile. He locked eyes with the fairies and the three shared an unspoken agreement. Once he was sure she was asleep, Rainier teleported away from the Ramshackle Dorm. Transporting himself to the very top of Night Raven.</p><p>That thing got away <strong><em>again</em></strong>!! How could he be so stupid?! ...He sighed. It's alright...he can still do this. He's still capable of protecting Willow from that thing. That shocking blow it was dealt should be enough to weaken it for a while, but just to make sure it doesn't come back for her... Rainier lifted his hand and a flood of light blue petals began to fall from his palm. Fluttering in the wind before transforming into sharp blades and flying off, seeking out their target. "I won't be able to kill it as quickly as I want it, however, I can still cause it pain."</p><p>****************</p><p><strong><em>"Damn it, damn it, damn it!!! I hate that wretched boy and I HATE that disgusting bitch!!"</em></strong> The creature yelled as it gripped its chest. <strong>"He's grown stronger...that bastard was so close to killing me...I got lucky this time, but...next won't be so forgiving. But what pisses me off more was that wimpy, spinless whelp being so easily won over by that other brat ."</strong> It hissed before taking a moment to breath in. <strong><em>"At least I still got this...it's not much to much it'll be enough..." </em></strong>In its hands, the creature held a bright yellow crystal. It was exactly like the one it stole from Riddle.</p><p>The creature ate the crystal, shivering in delight as the juice rained down its throat. Once it was satisfied, it sighed in content. <em><strong>"Aaah...~. Oh sweet bliss~." </strong></em>It said. As it grew comfortable, the creature was about to slip away into the night, to search for a new host to invade when it screamed in agony as multiple blades pierced through her body from her back. It screamed louder and louder as more rained from the sky. Stabbing into its body, intentionally missing its vitals but causing horrific pain. The creature coughed out blood as it growled. It knew exactly who sent these blades after her. Damn it...damn it...<strong><em> 'Just you wait....I'll kill that little white abomination and you can't stop me...' </em></strong>The creature thought as it slowly crawled away, hiding in the shadows.</p><p>****************</p><p>The very next morning, Willow woke up with a yawn and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. Hmm? How did she end up back in bed? Wasn't she standing before? She sat up and put on her glasses. She noticed Grim and the fairies still sleeping, and she giggled at them. She turned back to the mirror and then thought about what she had thought she saw. "Oh my, what a strange dream..."</p><p>****************</p><p>That same morning, in the most luxurious lounge, Azul was sitting on a comfy grey leather couch, counting the receipts and doing some paperwork from the Magic Shirt Tournament. He couldn't help but chuckle at the result. "The sales for this year's tournament went up by 12% compared to last year's, correct? What a favorable result." He said, smiling.</p><p>"But y'know~. It would've been faster if we didn't end up in the bottom for this year's tournament." Floyd lazily pointed out to him.</p><p>"That does not matter. In the end, the Magical Shift Tournament is but a simple game where people run around chasing after a disc." Azul said, dismissing that comment with a wave of his hand. "The field where we from Octavinelle truly shine is... Yes. The written exams!" The doors leading into lounge opened, and the older twin of the Leech brothers walked in. "Azul, the client has contacted us. They will be meeting with us directly in the Lounge tonight." He informs him. Azul nodded and gathered his paperwork.</p><p>"Understood. Then, shall we prepare a special welcome for our guest? Now then, what kind of wish will they make? How truly exciting. Fufufu..." Azul chuckled under his breath as a sly smirk spread across his face. His eyes became cold and calculating. He was almost trembling with joy as he began to think of the poor unfortunate soul who came begging for his help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Easy Studying. The Price To Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a few months since Willow came to Twisted Wonderland, but things haven't that bad. For one thing, Willow had come to adjust to the strange magical world and came to understand a few things. Such as how the school is set on an island, from the mainland. She hasn't exactly left school grounds, but she hopes to visit the beach that's beyond the gates one day with all her friends. Her living space has improved as well. One of the perks of being friends with a Wind Fairy is that there's less time sweeping. When Zephyrine saw how much of a mess the dorm was, she rapidly flew all over the place and used her wind to collect every last grain of dust and spiderwebs and shoot them out through the window.</p><p>Now that the dust and webs were gone, it made cleaning a lot easier. A little mopping here, a little sewing there. Sprinkle some magic one the wallpaper, broken clocks and paintings over here. And eventually, after a full month, the inside of the Ramshackle Dorm was restored to its original glow. Though the outside of the dorm was a different story, that's beside the point. Speaking of outside, Rosebell had decided to make a garden to bring some life back to the dorm.</p><p>Willow had walked out to help out one day, when she saw Riddle and Rosebell together. She couldn't tell what was going on, but it looked like the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader was talking to the Garden Fairy. Riddle looked to be embarrassed but Rosebell tapped his nose and offered him several seeds. Riddle thanked her, but he quickly turned red and ran away as soon as he noticed Willow making her way towards them. When Willow asked, Rosebell smiled and said it was a secret.</p><p>But wasn't the only thing, sometime after the tournament, everyone has been going around joining clubs. Ace joined the basketball club while Deuce joined Track and Field along with Jack. So far everyone she knew had entered a club. Even Rainier. Willow had taken a look at all the booths that were looking for new members, but there were so many choices she didn't know which was best. Light music was a top candidate, and Ace and Deuce had helped her out in deciding. But in the end, she chose not to. It was all just too daunting. She was just happy her friends have found their passions in one.</p><p>However, that wasn't the only thing that became daunting. Most of the students were all practically running around as widely as a headless chicken. Exams were almost upon them and the other students were doing their best to study and prepare themselves. Some more stressed than others. Seeing them act like this made Willow nervous, but she took some confidence in herself.</p><p>She was a hardworking student back in London and she was one here. A straight-A student when it comes to normal academia lessons. Which probably why Ace and Deuce were nearly begging on their knees for her to tutor them. Of course, Willow immediately said yes. They were her best friends and she wants them to pass their exams. Plus, it was such a wonderful feeling to help them study...rather than someone shoving their homework in her face so she could do it for them. But not this time. This was much enjoyable. Studying together and working together.</p><p>"So, this question was based on the lesson Professor Trein taught us. According to history, the jewels that were discovered in the Dwarf's mine are the very same that help Magicians all over the world. While most can use their magic without a stone, it was imperative that one must. The jewels serve as energy ventilation, an outlet if you will." Willow says as she wrote on a blackboard in the school's library. Writing down the important facts and details that would be on the exam. She turned to her friends and smiled awkwardly as they read through the text while also listening to her.</p><p>"Ugh, come on...." Ace groaned to himself as he read through his textbook.</p><p>"I got to be ready. Please let me be ready!" Deuce panicked as he gripped his head as he repeatedly tapped his pen against his notebook. Willow shook her head in amusement and walked over to pat them on the head. "There, there. Calm down, my dears, you'll be okay. Just calm down and relax." She tells them.</p><p>"Hey, no sleeping, Grim." Rosebell said as Zephyrine threw a ball of wind at the cat monster, startling him awake. Of course, the faires had to drag Grim along as well. He was an even worse student in comparison and needed extra help. Much to his dismay. "I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes!" Grim said.</p><p>"Then what did she just say?" Zephyrine asked.</p><p>"Uh...."</p><p>"Thought so." Rosebell said. She flew to the history book and held up Willow's notes. "Look, it's very simple."</p><p>"Maybe for you- oW!" Grim yelped as Rosebell pulled his ear. "You're as much of a student they are, so shape up."</p><p>"Hahaha...why don't we take a small break and come back with fresher minds?" Willow asks.</p><p>"Works for me!" Grim said as he quickly ran out of the library before the fairies could stop him. All Rosebell could do was let out a groan. "Ugh!" Honestly, why can't Grim be more...more... Rosebell shook her head and turned back to the group. As soon as Grim left the library, he took one look back inside before running off. He had heard various rumours from other students about an honour student who can grant any wish in exchange for something of equal value. He travelled through the school and came across the Hall of Mirrors. Without so much as a second thought, Grim leapt through one of the mirrors.</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>"The storm's coming! Hold tightly to the ropes!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The sensation cool water sent a few shivers up her spine. What...what was going on? Willow opened her eyes and instantly felt great fear. She suddenly found herself submerge in water. Willow quickly put everything she could into swimming upwards, but her body was already feeling the strain. She was quickly getting disorientated, unable to tell which direction was the right one. The water swirled around her; it clawed at her body and mind. She could barely think, the world was quickly being lost to her. Her burning lungs forced her mouth open, the air escaping from her lungs, wanting to be replaced with fresh oxygen, but only water was awaiting her. She was fading and she could feel it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then just as suddenly, Willow felt her body being thrust upward. Shooting up towards the surface. The loud gasp echoed amongst the sound of splashing water as her head surfaced from the water. She coughed and gasped, hacking and wheezing as she scrambled for an edge to the water. But found that she was in an ocean...and was in the middle of a terrible storm. "What...?! What is this?!" Willow said fearfully as she desperately tried to stay afloat. She saw up ahead and saw a ship. The storm was sweeping up both ship and the crew on it violently in a volley of wind and water. She gasped when the ship was struck by lightning setting in on fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the ship crashes into a gaggle of rocks, the crew is sent overboard. Though they all make it to the lifeboats, Willow saw a man tossing a plump grey and white sheepdog towards the crewman on the lifeboats. Willow gasped, horrified when the man wasn't unable to save himself as he gets blown away by a massive explosion and lands into the ocean below underwater. She then tried to swim after him, when she saw a woman burst through the waters with the man in her arms. Taking him back to shore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow attempted to swim after them when the waves suddenly turned calm. The ocean then swooped her in its waves and gently carried her back to the shore. The world around her changes. Turning from a terrible storm to a calming beach. The ocean swayed towards land and hide her behind a large boulder. Willow slowly stood up, ringing her hair dry when she heard a woman's voice say, "Hey, look. He's breathing!" Willow peeked her head from the boulder and saw the man and woman from before laying on the beach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man had fair skin, short black hair, and light blue eyes. His clothes were in shreds and he was barefoot, implying that he lost his boots after the shipwreck. He was breathing so that gave Willow some relief. When she turned her sights towards the woman, she was taken by surprised. The woman was a mermaid. She was very beautiful with an hourglass figure, fair skin, long, flowing, thick, bright red hair, lips bright red as her hair and large, deep aqua blue eyes. She wore a lavender seashell bikini top, and from the waist down, she has a green horizontal fish-like tail with sea-green scales and sea-foam green fins and a matching V-shaped waist-line resembling fish-lips that reveals her midriff and her belly button.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mermaid tended to the man as she sang him a song. Even her voice was beautiful. However, the mermaid had to leave him be when an old voice began calling out. "Prince Eric!" The mermaid dove back into the sea just as the sheepdog reached the man. Followed by an older gentleman who came to the Prince's aid. Helping him up to his feet. As Eric regained full consciousness, he recalled the girl who saved him. "A girl saved me... She had such a beautiful voice..." He said as the two left the beach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A bit of way from the shore, Willow found the mermaid watches them from a nearby rock. She had a look of love and wonder as she kept her eyes on the Prince. With vigour and determination, the mermaid makes a bold proclamation as the waves crashed against the rocks. "I wonder what this ringing in my heart is? Someday my dream will come true and I too will be part of your world!" However, while she was filled with hopes and dreams, the mermaid had no idea she was being watched by a sinister pair of duel moray eels. They were laughing wickedly at the mermaid as they sink back under the water.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p> </p><p>Willow woke up with a jolt as she took rapid breaths to ease her beating heart. That dream...it seemed much more intense than the previous ones. However, out of all the dreams she could've had, why this one? "Why would I dream about the sea...?" She softly asked herself. She let out a small sigh, calming herself before stepping out of bed. She put on her glasses and opened the curtains to let the warm sunlight in. It was a new day full of possibilities, so there was no need to worry about it.</p><p>"An early riser, as usual, sugar cane." Rosebell says as she flew in and put her hair into a braid.</p><p>"Haha, yes, I suppose so." Willow says with a giggle.</p><p>"And it seems we're not the only ones. Grim's wide awake as well." Zephyrine said happily.</p><p>"Wait, what?" "He is?" The two turned and saw Grim huddling in the corner mumbling to himself. Willow tilted her head in slight confusion and the girls walked over to the cat monster. Upon closer inspection, they found him reading through Willow's notes. "So for the application for this problem... If 2 choices remain, I simply..."</p><p>"Good morning, Grim." Willow greeted. "Pulling an all-nighter, huh cat?" Rosebell said with a chuckle. Grim let out a scream and nearly jumped three feet in the air as he swiftly turned to face his friends. His heart was nearly thumping out his chest. "Wha–!? Don’t just call my name like that! You made me forget what I was memorizing, yanno." Grim frowned as he began collecting her notes. "Today's the first day of exams, yanno! The two of us are like two peas in a pod, so don’t hold me back, Willow." He says with a smirk</p><p>"I really don't wanna hear that from you..." Rosebell stated.</p><p>"You aren't exactly a star student, sweetie." Zephyrine said.</p><p>Willow laughs happily as she picks up the rest of her notes. Packing them into her schoolbag. "Alright, let's get changed and take that test!" She said with confidence. The others nodded and let out a cheer.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Willow put down her pen and tripled checked all of her answers. Rosebell and Zephyrine stayed hidden as they looked at her test paper. Whispering amongst themselves for a moment before ducking down as soon as Professor Crewel spoke up. "Time is up, you dogs. Put your pens down obediently, and pass your answer sheets forward. That concludes all of the written exams for this class." He tells the class. As if on cue, everyone, including her friends, began to cheer. Finally free from exam hell. "YAAAAYYY!!!"</p><p>"Sit!" Crewel shouted as he slammed his pointer on his desk. Immediately, the whole class shut up. "It's still too early to celebrate. All the bad boys that will get failing marks will be taking remedial classes over Christmas break. I will whip you into shape, so be ready. Class dismissed."</p><p>Crewel left the class and the students gathered in clusters to talk as they exited the class while one gathered everyone's exams. Willow put her books away and the two fairies came out of hiding. Taking a seat on her shoulder. Ace stretched his body, losing the tight bolts and relaxing in his seat. "Ah~! It's finally over!" He happily said.</p><p>"I did all that I could. All that's left is to wait for the results." Deuce says.</p><p>While the boys were acting like they usually did, all smiles and confidence, Grim, however, was very different. He acted cockier than how he normally was. He spread a smirk as he said, "Ahaha! A test like this's a piece of cake for me!" This causes the fairies to give him a stare.</p><p>"Huh? You guys seem confident even though you normally make such defeated faces after a test~." Ace teased them.</p><p>"Hehe! I'm a bit different from the past me already, yanno. Be prepared to ask me for help with your studying next time! I'll be waiting to hear <em>"What a genius you are, Grim"</em>, yanno!" Grim proudly boasted.</p><p>"No one's gonna say that." "Nope. Not a one." Rosebell and Zephyrine said.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Sorry, but I am pretty confident this time. I'll be taking that glory for myself." Deuce told him.</p><p>"Pretty rich hearing that from the same dude who cried his eyes out because he barely passed. Well, I'm pretty confident too, so I ain't losin'." Ace says. He gave Willow a small nudge on her shoulder and smiled at her. She smiled back and gave her friends a little applause. "You lads did your best studying. I'm certain all of you did well."</p><p>"Pretty much~♪. Studying's easy~♪." Ace said with a bright smile. He and Deuce looked at each other before smiling down at her. "But...I guess it's only easy when you're the one who's teaching us."</p><p>"Yeah, you took the time to help us study. We...we owe you big Willow." Deuce said. Willow smiled, blushing a little. Feeling a little embarrassed by the praise but she was so happy for her friends. They worked hard and she was sure they've passed it. She was a little surprised that Grim put effort into studying since he nearly falls asleep on some occasions, even when she was tutoring them, but then again, Grim's dream was to become a great wizard.</p><p>"No, please. I only helped a little. You all did this yourself, and I've very proud of you, my dears." Willow said with a giggle.</p><p>"Maybe...but I don't buy it, fuzzball. You only studied for one night, didn't you, Grim?" Rosebell questioned.</p><p>"Be honest." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"A genius like me can afford to take it easy unlike her, yanno!" Grim said.</p><p>"Unlike...? She has more brains in her behind than you have in your dumb cat head!!" Rosebell shouted.</p><p>"What you say to me?!" Grim shouted. Willow gathered her things and picked the cat monster in her arms. "Hush now. It's alright."</p><p>"Alright, classes are over, so I might as well head to the track-and-field club." Deuce says, bidding the others goodbye before heading out the door. </p><p>"I'm gonna play basketball and exercise 'til I drop. Alright, see you all later then." Ace said as he ruffles Willow's hair and runs off.</p><p>"Bye-bye, boys." Willow says as she waves them goodbye. "Let's go back home, too, Willow. I studied so hard that I'm feeling super sleepy now."</p><p>"Right..." Rosebell said.</p><p>"You know what, having a nice gooey snack with a cup of tea always feels heavenly after a hard day's work. Why don't we do just that?" Zephyrine suggested.</p><p>"That sounds wonder- Oh!" "Goodness, I'm so sorry, Miss Willow! Are you alright?" Rainier asked, having almost dumped into her.</p><p>"I'm alright, thank you. What brings you by, Rainier?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Well, now that exams are finished, I thought we could all have a miniature party for what we've done. Where are Sir Ace and Sir Deuce? Won't they be joining us?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sure they'd love to, but I'm afraid they've gone out for their club activities. I'm sorry, Rainier." Willow said.</p><p>"That's not a problem, would you still like to join me?"</p><p>"Please? It would be so much fun." Willow said. The two shared a laugh as they left the classroom and went off to have a nice little picnic. Yes...things were definitely looking up.</p><p>*****************</p><p>Azul made himself comfortable as he sat on a luxurious sofa with the Leech brothers standing at his sides. Standing before them was an anxious student. Azul was calm and collected as he asks the student one simple question. "Why did you ignore my summons for you yesterday? Do you understand the current position you are in?" His tone was steady but he stared down at the young Octavinelle student as if he were leftover garbage someone had forgotten to pick up.</p><p>The student became twice as nervous as he was unable to look at his Dorm Leader in the eye. "I-I had an upset stomach yesterday, so I..." He said, trailing off as he shifted in his steps. Azul raised a curious brow and clicked his tongue. "Really, now? Lying will not play in your favour."</p><p>"I-it's true! My stomach hurt so badly, and I..." The student tried to tell him, but Azul was not convinced. He knows a lie when he sees one. Did this scum actually think that story would work? Hmph, fine then, if that's how he wants to play it. "Jade, please make it so that he will be able to speak with us more honestly." He tells his Vice-Leader.</p><p>"Understood." Jade says with a smile. But his face did not bring any amount of comfort to the student. He nearly fell over and back away from the much taller student. He was absolutely terrified of what Jade was planning to do to him. "Fufufu, you do not have to be so scared. I promise that this will not hurt one bit. Come, look over here..." Jade tells him as he walks closer to the young man. He stares at him in the eyes and the student became even more scared when Jade's eyes began to glow a shining gold colour. He then spread a smile, reveal his sharp teeth. "<b>Shock the Heart</b>."</p><p>The student's eyes briefly glowed the same colour before quickly reverting to its normal hue. He felt dizzy and put a hand to his head. "Wh-what was that just now...?!" He shrieked.</p><p>Jade ignored his question and said, "Now then, let me ask you again. Why did you not answer Azul's summons yesterday?"</p><p>"That's..." The student paused for a moment. His expression of terror faded and was replaced by utter annoyance and was more aggressive. "I've had enough of being used by that wicked, scheming bastard Azul! It's obvious that I was lying, ain't it?" He questioned. All at once, the student realised what he had just said as was horrified. ".... What–?! I just suddenly said what's on my mind–!! Ah...?!"</p><p>"Oh? I see now. So that is what you really feel, is it not?" Jade asks.</p><p>"Ah, what an upsetting result. I am so shocked." Azul said, feigning his wounded heart. "And right after I granted your wish in order to uphold the Sea Witch’s benevolence... And yet you still call me wicked and scheming?"</p><p>The student fell to his knees as he tried to beg for forgiveness. "I-I'm sorry...! You've got it wrong, that was–!!"</p><p>Azul scowled at him. Disgusted how he could even think of asking for his mercy after saying those hurtful words. Really, these souls don't have a sense of decency, do they? "Hm, it is already too late to take your words back! Floyd, come. It is your turn."</p><p>"You guys are finally done talking~? Can I start squeezing tightly?" Floyd asked. He sounded much too excited for that.</p><p>"Yes, go ahead. Do it to your heart's content." Azul told him.</p><p>"Okay~." Floyd said, grinning like a happy child as he approached the student. He tried to run away but the younger Leech brother stomped on his back, pinning him down. He reached and grabbed him by the back of his uniform and pulled him up. "P-please wait! Please give me another chance— AHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>His body went limp and collapsed onto the carpet. Floyd grabbed the fallen student and began to drag his body away. Azul fell back against the sofa and sighed. Rubbing his temple. "Good grief. We keep getting good-for-nothings who always end up beaten unconscious on payment deadlines. If you buy it, you pay for it. If you borrow, you return it. Such obvious policies." He says.</p><p>"Indeed, it is as you say." Jade says with a bow to the waist.</p><p>"It would be nice if we got more decent clients this year..." Azul sighed.</p><p>Jade chuckles. "I am looking forward to the results of the tests."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Anemones Sprout Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week has passed since the exams and, while no one was stressed about studying, most were about their results. But Willow held a strong faith in her friends. They worked so hard to prepare for the exams, and she knew they have nothing to worry about. She even brought some leftover vanilla bean lemon bars from her picnic with Rainier. She had saved them especially for them. Speaking of the sweethearts, she spotted Deuce up ahead and called out for him.</p><p>"Deuce, there you are." Willow said as she ran to her friend. Hugging him. The teal-eyed boy turned beet red at the sudden embrace and shakingly raised his arms. "Uh...h-hi, Willow." Deuce was about to hug her when she sadly pulled away.</p><p>"I've wanted to see you." She tells him. Deuce became even redder and felt his heart pounding. "R-really? You...wanted to see me?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. I have something to give you and Ace. Grim had already eaten his fill and I couldn't wait for another-." Willow says as she goes through her school bag in search of the delicious sweets when they heard a familiar yell. They turned around and saw Ace running down the hallway. Raging at a certain cat monster. "Stop right there, Grim! Today is the day I'll wring your neck!" Ace yelled.</p><p>"Hehe! You should've put your name on it, yanno!" Grim mocked Ace as he ran from him.</p><p>"Bastard~!!"</p><p>"Oh no, not another fight." Willow said, worriedly.</p><p>"Really, what a tiring routine." Deuce sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Ugh, what did Grim do this time?!" Rosebell shouted. "He truly is a glutton for trouble, isn't he?" Zephyrine said. Grim laughed at Ace and spotted his henchmen. Thinking he'd be safe with her, Grim ran up and hide behind her leg. Still smirking up at the dark orange-haired boy. Ace growled at him before turning to Willow. "Ah, Willow! You're a Dorm Leader, so discipline your students better!" He scolded.</p><p>"Oh, sweetie, do calm down. What happened?" Willow asked him.</p><p>"This guy stole the bread I bought AGAIN!"</p><p>"Wh...Oh, Grim. You know that stealing from others is very rude." Willow said to the cat monster.</p><p>"That's a rude accusation. It was left on the desk so I just picked it up and ate it, yanno." Grim said, defending himself. Still smirking.</p><p>"Sounds like stealing to me, you fat rat." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Someone's desk doesn't really qualify as trash, damn you!" Ace yelled through gritted teeth. Honestly, he couldn't understand for the life of him how Willow can put up with an asshole like him!! He's just so infuriating. "You keep running away. I'll end this with my wind magic and–." Ace grabbed his magic pen and pointed it at the cat.</p><p>"Ace, no!"</p><p>"Oh, you up for it? Get ready for my fire–!" Grim shouted as he breathed in deep to spew out his fire at him. "Grim, stop!" Just as they two were about to fire out their magic, suddenly the two abruptly stopped. "Ah...!!"</p><p>"I-I'll hold back on the magic on second thought... It'd be bad if I got punished if I break another window..." Ace says with a weird grin as he puts his pen away.</p><p>"Y-you say some pretty sensible things once in a while, huh. I'll let you go this time because using magic is kinda childish, yanno?" Grim said in agreement.</p><p>"Oh, please, please you two, stop fight—.... What?" Willow questioned in confusion. D-did she see and hear that right? This was...unusual. Normally whenever Grim does something to anger Ace, the two will almost always duke it out and then she, Deuce and the fairies would always have to keep them at arm's length. But now...they had...resolved their argument on their own?</p><p>"What just happened?" Rosebell asked. "Aw, how sweet. They're finally becoming friends." Zephyrine said with a cheerful smile.</p><p>"I wouldn't go that far, Zephie." Rosebell says as she narrows her eyes at the two.</p><p>"It's rare for them to stop fighting by themselves. Normally they'd continue until a teacher or the Headmaster stops them." Deuce says, equally perplexed by the change of actions. Ace and Grim noticed they were all staring at them weirdly and quickly tried to act natural. "Not really~. I just thought I'd look lame chasing after a dumb raccoon over some bread." Ace says, smiling like the cute dork he was.</p><p>"What?! You're being really rude, yanno!" Grim shouted at him.</p><p>"There now. It's alright. Come, we ought to head to class now. And don't worry, Ace. I've got something special for you." Willow said smiling.</p><p>"Y-you do?"</p><p>"Yes, but it'll have to wait. Come along." She says as she picks Grim up and went to their next class. The boys walked behind her and Ace noticed Deuce looking incredibly guilty. He had something he wanted to say but Ace smacked his shoulder to snap him out of it before Willow noticed. Although, he was feeling just as guilty now. But they can't say anything. It would crush her.</p><p>*****************</p><p>"Alright, you dogs. It's time for class to begin. Sit obediently at your desks. First, I'll be distributing your test papers." Crewel says as he takes his seat at his desk and placing the tests on top.</p><p>"It's finally time." Deuce says, he was so nervous he couldn't sit still. Willow smiled at him and reached to hold his and Ace's hands. "Don't worry. I'll be proud of you two regardless." She reassured them.</p><p>"Nyaha! Test results, come to papa~!!" Grim cheered out. He would've jumped out from his seat on Willow's lap if Crewel hadn't slammed his pointer down. "Grim, stop fussing! Stay, boy, stay!" He commanded. Grim let out an 'Eek!' and fell back down. Crewel nodded in approval and held up a small stack. "I'll start calling your seat numbers, so come up here and get them. Number 1!" Each student gave off mixed reactions. Some were happy. Some were okay with it. While others were gravely disappointed and hung their heads in shame.</p><p>Eventually, it was the trio of friends turn. Ace took his test and let out a cheer and fist bump. "Alright, that's 92 points for me!"</p><p>Deuce stared in shock at his paper and was nearly in tears. "88 points!? To think that the day I would get over 80 would come, I'm...!"</p><p>"Look, Willow! I got 85 points!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh, my dears, I'm so proud of all of you. You did amazing!" Willow says with such joy. Oh, she felt so complete. Her darling boys worked so hard and passed with flying colours. And very soon they'll taste the fruit of their labour. The sweetest of sour flavour mixed with fresh vanilla. She looked down at her own paper and saw that she had scored 125 points. She smiled softly to herself. Ha...a good grade as usual.</p><p>"I don't have to worry about repeating a year now...!" Deuce says with a such a grateful smile.</p><p>Rosebell didn't like the feeling she was getting and sank into Willow's school bag. Zephyrine noticed her friend's dreary expression and flew down to her level. "Rose, what's wrong? Aren't you happy for them?"</p><p>"It's not that. I just have this sick feeling in my stomach." Rosebell said, her tone was very serious.</p><p>Zephyrine's eyes slightly widened and inched closer. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Getting score higher than 80, I can see that with Ace and Deuce since Willow tutored them....but for someone like Grim who always fails to get an 85? I don't like it. He's too much of lazy, irresponsible student to suddenly get a high score like that. Even Leona isn't like that." Rosebell said as she thought hard about how and why Grim would achieve such an accomplishment. Zephyrine nodded in understanding. She needed to be honest. She was willing to give Grim the benefit of the doubt, but Rosebell felt so strongly about it...then maybe something is going.</p><p>"It's a little too soon to take action. Let's see where this leads and if we see something suspicious, we can question him about it." Zephyrine said. Rosebell thought about it and nodded. "Alright. We'll do that. But I'm telling you Zephyrine, something big is gonna happen."</p><p>"You all studied pretty well this time. Compared to the quiz the other day, it's... No, it still feels a little too suspicious for me..." Crewel suddenly says as he goes to think about the test papers. The class looked over at their teacher and wondered what he had meant.</p><p>"Suspicious? What do you mean, Teach?" Ace asked him.</p><p>"Everyone in your year all scored an average of 90 points for Magical Alchemy. I heard from Professor Trein that your scores for Magical History were quite good, too." Crewel told them. Ace and Deuce suddenly became tense after hearing that. Making Willow looked at them in concern.</p><p>"EH?!" Deuce exclaimed.</p><p>"Wha–?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"I have a ba~d feeling about this..." Ace whispered.</p><p>"The names of the top 50 highest scorers will be posted by the hallway, so look forward to it." Crewel tells them. He then opened up his book and picked up a chalk piece. "Alright, let's begin. Open your textbooks."</p><p>*****************</p><p>By the time classes were over, a large crowd of clamouring students were all gathered around a large scoreboard, listing the names and ranking of the students who had the highest scores. Grim climbed on top of Willow's head and tried to see his name while the girl tried to keep balance him. "The Top 50, finally! Where's my name~?"</p><p>"If my average is over 90, I should at least be ranked, right?!" Ace asked as he desperately tried to push himself through the crowd of students to find his name.</p><p>"Rank 10, 20... None!" Grim jumped from Willow's head and began hopping from one student to the other. He was growing more apprehensive by the second when he couldn't find his name. "48, 49, 50... None! My name's not here!!" Grim shouted with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"My name's not here, too..." Deuce said, now worried than before.</p><p>"Deuce. Ace, Grim. Calm down, my dears, what is ails you?" Willow asked. Just what on Earth is going on with them? Why are they so worried over something like this? She wouldn't mind it so much but they were acting very strange. The fairies looked at each other and were taking this very seriously now.</p><p>"Wait, wait a sec–!! Their scores for each subject are written next to their names, and uh..." Ace said as he reads off the names and re-checks the scoreboard. His eyes then grew to be the size of dinner plates as he jumped back in shock. "More than 30 of them have a perfect 500 score, dude!"</p><p>"P-perfect scores?!" Deuce and Grim shouted in shock. Willow turned to the list and read it through herself. Ace was right. 30 students had a score of 500. Willow was left stunned. A part of her was a little happy, she had received a pretty average score and wasn't at the top. Relieving away some stress. However, at most, she was baffled at how receiving a score like that was even believable. "I-is it possible for more than 30 students to get full marks?" She asks.</p><p>"More importantly... If I'm not in the top 50, I'll be violating the contract, yanno...!" Grim suddenly shouted.</p><p>...What? Willow turned to the cat in confusion. What did he say? Contract? What contract? What was he talking about? She was going to ask him when she noticed that Ace and Deuce had grown quiet. "Eh...? By contract, you mean... Dude, did you...?!" Ace slowly asked.</p><p>"Ace?"</p><p>"Ace, that look on your face means..." Deuce says, his face turning pale. Willow didn't know what was wrong with them. Why were they acting so terrified? What was going on? Willow wasn't sure why, but she wanted to help them. Willow was going to ask what was wrong when out of nowhere, bluish-purple anemones had popped into existence on top of their heads.</p><p>"Wh-what's this?! There's an anemone on my head~~?!" Grim exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"D-did you make a contract with that guy, too, Grim?! That's cheating!!" Deuce harshly scolded.</p><p>"Says the cheater! It's on your head, too!" Ace shouted at him.</p><p>"Something like this is easy to—." Grim grabbed hold of the anemone and tried to pull it off him but as he yanked it, it pulled at his fur and skin along with it. It was like the anemone was fused with his body. "Ow, ow... I can't take it off!"</p><p>"Cheating?" Willow questioned, incredibly troubled by what's happening. Cheating? Making a contract? Wait...wait a minute...making a contract...cheating... No. No, no, no. They couldn't have... They wouldn't...! "Wh...what in the world did you do?" Willow asked them, nearly in tears. Making Ace and Deuce flinch. Now feeling guilty than ever before. "W-Will, wait-."</p><p>"I knew you'd all be here since it was so noisy. What are you doing?" "Is everything alright?" Everyone turned around and saw Jack and Rainier walking over to them. </p><p>"Jack, did you make a contr—?" Deuce began to ask when he froze in place. The large wolf was clear of any unnatural appendages. "There's no anemone on your head...?!"</p><p>"You don't look it, but you're pretty studious, huh!" Ace yelled as he stared up at Jack in complete astonishment. Rainier, he had expected, but not Jack. He was sure that with the tough delinquent appearance and attitude, Jack would take certain shortcuts in terms of studying. "Huh? What are you saying? What's that thing on your heads?" Jack asked as he raised a brow when looked at the anemones on his fellow students' heads.</p><p>"Grim! Explain yourself, you dirty liar!!" Rosebell raged at the cat monster. Grim had actually looked a bit fearful at the Garden Fairy. "This is, um..." He never got to explain as his face contorted with pain. The anemone began to move and began reaching towards the side. "Wha—What's happening?! The anemone is pulling me–?!"</p><p>The same began happening to Ace and Deuce, almost lifted them off of their feet. "Owowowowowowow! My head's gonna get ripped!" Ace shouted as he gripped at the anemone.</p><p>"Damn it...! Is this what he meant by <em>"absolute submission"</em>?!" Deuce questioned. He tried to fight it but he and the others weren't a match against the anemone and were forcibly dragged down the hall, screaming in agony. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"Ace! Deuce, Grim!" Willow called out.</p><p>"What's going on? Those guys just started following where the anemones lead them. What an idiotic turnout." Jack says as he silently watches the three being dragged away. He knew they were a bunch of idiots the second he met them.</p><p>"Oh my, this does not seem to bode well." Rainier says in a worried tone.</p><p>"My poor dears, we must go after them." Willow says, turning to the two boys for help. Naturally, Rainier agreed to aid her, but Jack, not so much.</p><p>"Huh? Why me? I've got nothing to do with this." The wolf says, immediately objecting to the idea of getting involved with any more craziness. Rainier looked up at the silver-white haired teen and seemed to be a little disappointed at him. "Sir Jack, you're not truly going to turn your back on this, are you?" He asked.</p><p>Jack narrowed his eyes at the blue horned boy and said, "I am. This has nothing to do with me and this is not my problem."</p><p>Willow felt a little saddened by his response. She had believed that after the events of the Magic Shift Tournament, the two had grown to be friends. She was on good terms with Ruggie and Leona, somewhat, but with Jack, it appeared to be a one-sided friendship. But he wasn't ever mean to her at all. He was just a bit distant. However, she could understand his reasoning so she can't force him. "I-I'm sorry, Jack. It's alright." She softly says as she gives an apologetic bow.</p><p>Jack turned to the smaller girl and looking at her face, felt a twinge in him. For some reason, he hated seeing her be sad. What made him feel worse was that she was genuine. Not putting on an act at all. He couldn't take it. Jack sighed and was about to agree when he saw the Wind Fairy fly up and whisper something in her ear. Willow then blinked in surprise and turned to her and asked, "Jack is afraid of following them?"</p><p>The wolf tensed up and glares at the two with an "excuse me?" look on his face. He turned his glare to Rainier when the latter tried to stifle in a laugh. The two fairies quickly hid behind Willow as Jack seethes in anger. He took a deep breath before calming down. "Tch... You've completely been influenced by this school, you know? Pretty bold of you to use me just like that." Jack says.</p><p>"Wh-what? No, no, no, I don't intend to do that at all, I promise." Willow says, trying not to lose her friendship with the large wolf. Jack narrowed his eyes at the girl before his shoulders slumped. "Fine. I'll go with you if it's only for a while."</p><p>"Really?" Willow says with a small smile and an innocent sparkle in her eyes. Jack's heart stopped and he leaned in close to her, poking his finger into her forehead and strongly stating, "I'm just curious about the cause of all this ruckus. I-I'm not concerned about them at all, got it? Don't get me wrong, alright?" Willow smiled and nodded nonetheless. Thanking Jack for his help. She then noticed Rainier sneaking behind Jack and quietly say, "I was going to agree anyway. I cannot leave such a cute girl all alone."</p><p>Jack's face turned red and whipped around to bare his fangs at the white-haired boy. "You shut up! Quit spouting that shit!" He shouted but the boy wasn't scared by him and just laughed in amusement. Willow giggled with him before returning her attention to her best friends. The group turned and quickly trailed after them.</p><p>It didn't take them long to figure out where their friends had gone. They travelled down to the Hall of Mirrors and discovered that there were hundreds of students gathered there. All of which came from different dormitories. However, they all had the same anemones on their hands and just like with their friends, theirs were yanking them towards one of the mirrors. The trio hide behind the corner and spied at the crowd.</p><p>"This is... the Hall of Mirrors for each dorm?" Jack mumbled.</p><p>"I definitely thought I'd make it to the top 50...!" A Heartslabyul student shouted.</p><p>"Damn it, that lying octopus bastard tricked us!" A Savanaclaw student cursed.</p><p>"Goodbye to my glorious student life!!" A Scarabia Student wailed.</p><p>"What's going on? There are so many students with anemones on their heads?! I thought it was only those three idiots." Jack says as he scans through the crowd of students. "There are 2nd and 3rd years, too. It looks like they're all gathered in front of the Octavinelle Dorm mirror."</p><p>"They're all saying something about the test rankings. They look so distraught, poor dears." Willow said.</p><p>"Hmm...I wonder who this lying octopus they're referring to might be." Rainier mused. The three stayed hidden as they watched the students all teleport through the Octavinelle's mirror. When all of them warped though, it was time to follow them. "Let's go check it out, too." Jack says, taking charge of leading the group. Rainier couldn't help but smile when he saw Jack reaching over to grab Willow's hand and gently tugging her forward. <em>'Haha...I knew the sweet pup cared. He always has.'</em> Rainier thought as they stepped forth to the mirror.</p><p>The mirror held a very aquatic theme. It had various seashells, smooth stones and aquatic branches lining the steps. The mirror's frame was comprised of octopus tentacles with seashells and eel-like serpents at the top. Almost at an instant, Willow felt a sense of dread when approaching the mirror. She could almost hear the sound of rushing waters ringing in her ears. She became very terrified and, out of instincts, hugged Jack's arm and squeezed his hand for comfort.</p><p>Jack noticed how scared she was, and his protective senses kicked in. Though without making eye contact, Jack moved his hand so that his fingers could be laced with hers. With one quick, but comforting squeeze, Jack and Willow stepped into the Mirror with Rainier following close behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. The Octavinelle Dorm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Willow felt that they passed through the mirror and touched solid ground. She carefully opened her eyes and was met with an awe-inspired view. The Octavinelle Dorm. It was so beautiful. The lavender banner that hangs outside the building was waving in the air/water. The dorm itself was a sight to behold. Built and cut from pure stone and seashells. The purple and lavender colours bring out the blue of the water around them. There were two tall towers within the dorm and bubbles floated from the cracked floor and up to the surface.</p><p>Willow was amazed not just by the structure of the dorm, but also that an entire facility was underwater. "Extraordinary, how on Earth did they manage for a dorm to be marine-based?!" She said.</p><p>"It's certainly the opposite of Savanaclaw Dorm's drylands, isn't it? But it's still fascinating nonetheless." Rainier said in agreement.</p><p>"To think there'd be a dorm underwater! Night Raven College is amazing!" The two heard Jack yell in excitement. They turned to face him and saw he had a wide smile on his face. Clearly getting excited by the sight of the underwater dorm. Willow smiled up at her wolf-eared friend and let out a giggle. Finding his enthusiasm adorable. When Jack heard her laugh, he looked and saw her staring at him with a friendly smile. Jack quickly let go of Willow's hand and changed his posture and tone. Turning away from her. He clears his throat as he says, "This is temporary, but we'll be entering another dorm. You better watch yourself, got it?"</p><p>Willow smiled up at him and nodded. "Okay. But you are allowed to be excited, Jack." She says softly. "Idiot, who says I'm excited?" Jack questioned her. Rainier stifled in a laugh when he saw Jack trying to hide the blush growing on his face away from the young girl beside him. It was funny. How much he's trying to hide his emotions. He didn't have to. Willow already thinks he's cool. Returning to the task at hand, Rainier pointed out to some stragglers entering the front door of the dorm. Now that they found a lead, the three made their way over and followed them inside.</p><p>They followed the large crowd of students down a hallway, making sure they weren't seen by any of them, and eventually, they came across a set of double doors. Willow and the others heard various people talking all at once from the other side. For some reason, the silver-eyed girl had gotten a bad feeling of whatever was waiting for them behind the doors. But knowing that her friends were inside, Willow tucked away from the eerie feeling as Jack opened the doors. </p><p>The trio of students entered what resembled a luxurious, rich lounge. A tall window of clear glass was on display. Revealing the aquatic scenery of the ocean outside. The misty blue waters with the natural sea life representing the mysterious beauty of the lounge. The lights above resembled jellyfish and were strung around the room, giving a luminescent pale blue glow. There were leather couches placed here and there with marbled tables. A bartender's station was off to the side of the room with a row of stools and a long glass table to go with it.</p><p>Willow and the boys quietly entered the lounge and hide behind a corner as they surveyed the hundreds of students that were gathered here. Willow blinked in surprised as she noticed that the number of people they had seen in the Hall of Mirrors had substantially increased. "There are so many people." She says.</p><p>"Indeed. However, why would the Sea Anemone Troop be gathered in a place like this?" Rainier questioned.</p><p>"100... No, I feel like it's nearing 200... And what's this place? It looks like a shop..." Jack says as he looks around the room. His eyes catching sight of a wonderfully designed sign at the top of the glass window. "Mostro Lounge? Hey, where's Ace and the other two?" Before they could even try to find out where their friends were, someone had snapped their fingers and the lights have dimmed down. A spotlight had shone down in the centre, and walking into view was the Octavinelle's Dorm Leader.</p><p>"Oh, if it isn't the unfortunate students who couldn't make it to the Top 50. Welcome to the Mostro Lounge. I know that you all are already familiar with me, but let me introduce myself once again. I am Azul Ashengrotto. I am Octavinelle Dorm's Leader as well as Mostro Lounge's manager. And now..." The whole time he spoke, Azul held an expression of charm and collective calmness. But then he spread a wide smile as he stared down at the whole troop. "Starting today, I will be your Master."</p><p>"What did he say?" Jack whispered.</p><p>"M-...Master?" Willow asks as her eyes went wide with worry.</p><p>"It seems that our friends are in more trouble than we first thought." Rainier said as his eyes narrowed at the silver-blue haired Leader. Azul smirked at the troop as he walks from side to side before them. Like a Master staring down at the hundreds of slaves that were under his command and mercy. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "You lost a bet against me. And according to our contract, you all will be working under me as my servants until the day you graduate." Azul tells them.</p><p>"Wait right there! This is a scam, y'know!" Ace's voice shouted in protest. Willow nearly let out a gasp when she heard his voice. She would've rushed out to find him if Rainier hadn't gripped her shoulders. Azul paused as he gazed at the fiery Ace of Hearts. "If I remember correctly, you are Ace Trappola, a 1st year. What a rude accusation. I believe that I gave you the perfect test notes just like I promised in our contract. Judging by that, you should have scored more than 90 points." Azul tells him.</p><p>"Yeah, I did score 92 points!" Ace shouted back.</p><p>"What wonderful news! I'm happy to have been of help to you." Azul says, giving the boy a friendly smile. However, his smile didn't seem to appear that way at all. It was like a mask hiding something more deadly underneath. Ace took note of that and glared daggers at him. "But I didn't know that you'd be giving those notes to all these guys!" He shouted. Motioning towards the rest of the students around him.</p><p>Deuce stepped up and took his side. "I second Ace's argument. Even if we received the notes, there's no way all of us could place in the top 50!"</p><p>"If everyone got more than 90 points, getting 85 points and below is just like failing, yanno!" Grim shouted from Ace's shoulder.</p><p>"Are you boys aware of the term <em>"duty of confidentiality"</em>?" Azul asks them. He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he reached into his suit and pulled out a parchment. He unfolded it and began to read from it. "<em>"I want to get a high score with no effort." "I don't want to fail." "I want to laze around until the day of the tests." </em>etc... This time, the idiot—," Azul paused and corrected himself with a smile and cleared throat.</p><p>"Ahem, all of your circumstances were different, however— You do understand that there are a lot of complicated processes if you asked me <em>"Who else?" "Under what circumstances?"</em> and <em>"What kind of contract was it?" </em>There is no way that I will be talking about someone behind their back, you know? I am a very honest man, after all. There was a stipulation written on page 127 of our contract under the fine print, correct? I am just protecting that agreement." He explains to them.</p><p>"Th-then, what will happen to my fire magic that I gave as collateral?" Grim asked as his body began to shake. What was going to happen with his fire magic? It can't be gone forever, can it?! The same thought began to race through the rest of the students as the powers they worked so hard to develop was gone with one keystroke. "He's right! What about my water magic?" A good-looking man from the Pomefiore Dorm questioned.</p><p>"Give me back my unique magic!" A student from Scarabia cried out. The rest of them all began shouting - screaming - demanding at Azul to give back their magic. To give back their abilities as Azul hadn't told them a damn thing about giving the special notes to anyone else. But no matter how much they commanded, the silver-blue haired young man wasn't fazed. He didn't care much for it and shook his head. Almost in disappointment. "Oh, my. Did you already forget the conditions for our contract?" He asks them. He turned his eyes towards the parchment and kept on reading further.</p><p>"<em>'In place of my giving you the test notes, you are to surrender to me one thing that you hold on to proudly. If you managed to be in the top 50, you get to keep your magic. And I will be giving you the test notes until your graduation. However, if you did not make it to the top 50... You will be working with absolute submission under me as my servant.'</em> ...... Was it not?<br/>A lock of your hair was part of the collateral, too, correct? In other words... Whether I return your magic or not... It is completely up to me." Azul tells them with a smile that did not reach his eyes. His smile was clearly mocking them for their position. As if they themselves were to blame for not meeting up with the conditions of the contract.</p><p>"Is that even legal?!" Ace shouted in anger.</p><p>Willow was stunned into silence. How? How was it even possible to give up your magic? More importantly, how could it be possible to actually<b> take away </b>someone's magic? Of course, this explains why Grim and Ace didn't fight using magic yesterday, but still! The seeds of fear started planting inside Willow as she stared at Azul. The way he spoke. The way he smiled. The way he looks down at you. It was too intimidating. He was too intimidating. If he can take away a person's magic...then there's no telling what else he was capable of.</p><p>"I don't understand... Is it possible to give your magic up?" Willow asks, perplexed at the thought. Suddenly, Willow nearly jumped when she felt a rage-filled aura beside her. She looked up and saw that Jack was steaming in anger. He was beginning to bare his fangs and his fists were clenched tightly beside him. He looked like he was gearing up to punch something. Or rather, someone. Willow tried to calm him down but then Jack let out a small growl as he stormed into the lounge.</p><p>"I've been listening to all this time, but... All of you are intolerable!!!" Jack shouted. Quickly capturing the attention of the crowd of students and Azul. Surprised to see him baring his teeth furiously. "J-Jack...?! What are you doing here?" Deuce asked in confusion. Azul's eyes gazed upon the tall Wolf and noticed that his head was clear of any sprouts.</p><p>"Hm? You are... You do not have an anemone on your head. We are in the middle of a staff meeting, so could unauthorized personnel please keep out?" He dismissively tells him. But Jack wasn't the type to take that kind of crap from anyone and refused to listen to anything he had to say. He let out a literal growl as he snarled, "You want me to go out? I won against all these cheaters with my own effort. Thanks to you, all that effort was wasted. I have every right to be here!"</p><p>Now that Jack made himself known, there was no point in hiding anymore so Rainier stepped out as well. He noticed Willow shaking in fear, hesitant to come out. He gave her a sympathetic look and offered his hand to her. Willow looked at his hand, then to him. She gave a shaky nod and took his hand as they made their way to the Wolf's side.</p><p>"Sir Jack, you're strong sense of responsibility has been lit up. It's rather admirable." Rainier says.</p><p>"Ace. Deuce, Grim. Are you okay?" Willow called out to her friends. Upon hearing her voice, the two boys were quick to cut through the crowd of students and met up with them. The girl sighed in relief that they were unharmed, smiling softly. However, Ace and Deuce's hearts were instantly wracked with guilt. If she was here, that means she had heard everything. That they had cheated despite going to her for help. They truly did felt like jerks right now. They could barely look at her in the face. At least one of them can.</p><p>"Willow, Horn Guy, Jack...! Did you guys come here to save us?!" Grim happily asks as he stares up at them. Rainier smiled awkwardly as he stared at the cat monster. "D-do you not remember my name?" He asks. Grim quickly shut up when he caught the chilling glare from the two fairies. Jack fumed at that assumption and said, "Don't get me wrong. I can't stand every one of you here. I don't plan on choosing sides between someone who scammed people out of greed, and people who relied on others for help!"</p><p>"Then what did you come here for?" Ace asked.</p><p>"No, I... I've finally come to my senses thanks to Jack." Grim suddenly says as if he had reached some sort of epiphany. "We just have to fight for ourselves! In other words... If we take the contract we signed from Azul and destroy it, then it's basically nullified, yanno!"</p><p>"Hold on, what?!" Rosebell shouted.</p><p>"To be fair, he's not wrong there." Zephyrine pointed out.</p><p>"Ah...! Now that you mention it..." The Pomefiore student began to say. "Even if we don't have our special magic, we still outnumber him! Get him!" The Scarabia student shouted. The crowd yelled in agreement and rushed after Azul to take back their magic by force.</p><p>"N-no, wait!" Willow tried to shout out but her fear for Azul made her hide behind the long, white-haired boy. Rainier gazed down at her before sighing at the crowd. Absolutely hopeless. Here we have people who have no sense of responsibility at all. What caught his and Willow's attention was that Azul didn't seem too worried. He just looked more disappointed at the turn of events. "Good grief..." He sighed. "I did not want to resort to such means, but you've forced my hand. Jade, Floyd, please play with them for a bit." Azul pushed up his glasses and snapped his fingers. Within seconds, two very tall, very familiar figures appeared at his sides.</p><p>"As you wish." Jade said.</p><p>"I can strangle all of them? Aha, yay~!" Floyd cheered happily.</p><p>The crowd of students rushed to fight and take back their magic, but Jade and Floyd stood in between them and Azul. The twins spread wide smiles, showing off their razor-sharp teeth. Willow felt a deeper sense of fear when she saw their smiles and how they rushed to attack. They unhooked their pens and fired off powerful rounds of attacks. Some magical blasts, some basic hand-to-hand strikes. They were much stronger than they appeared to be and didn't show any amount of mercy. Even Azul had stepped up to take care of his disobedient subordinates. And he was the most ruthless.</p><p>The magic he used was far more powerful and diverse than anyone had ever seen. Fire, water, wind, sound. Azul had somehow mastered every source of spells that were available in the world. And he performed it all with perfection. It was all over much too soon. All of the students were laid scattered over the floor. Some had forfeited the battle and some were a little bit more stubborn to give up. Azul and the Leech brothers stood above them as their superiors. Jack, Willow and Rainier stayed on the sidelines. Watching the battle unveiled before them and their fellow students get knocked down one by one. From where they stood, it didn't appear to be a fair fight from the beginning. In mere minutes, the students fell to Azul's feet. Proven to be no match for either him or his men.</p><p>Floyd looked down at the fallen students and was annoyed with them. They couldn't at least pretend to give him a challenge? Fighting wimps like them was no fun at all. "They're all so weak. I didn't get the chance to strangle anyone~." Floyd says as he stomps his foot on one of the students' back. Earning him a pained groan.</p><p>"It's as if they were powerless fry." Azul said. Willow saw her friends struggling to get up and she ran from Rainier's back. Going to their side and helping them up to their feet. She flinched when she saw Ace grip his arm in pain. Oh...her poor boys... "Just how much magic can Azul use!? That's cheating!" The cherry-red eyed boy shouted.</p><p>Rainier and Jack went over to them, and the Wolf's eyes landed on the golden rolled up paper in Azul's hand. It gave off a soft glow and he could feel the energy radiating from it. "Is the golden contract that Azul holds playing with all of your attacks?" Jack questioned. Rainier went over to Deuce and helped him up. The deep blue-eyed boy wrapped the former delinquent's arm around his shoulder and put his other arm around. Keeping his steady as Deuce wiped the sweat from his chin. "Damn it... I didn't notice that I started relying too much on my special magic..." Deuce said to himself.</p><p>"Grim's just a normal raccoon when he can't use his fire, huh." Ace said.</p><p>"I'm not a raccoon..." Grim said with panted breath before fainting. Falling flat on his face on the floor. Azul looked down at the fallen students and shook his head. What was so hard to understand? He had carefully told them about the terms and conditions when they made the deal and suddenly they're upset with him? How ridiculous since he had given them what they wanted. He clicked his tongue and opened up the golden contract for all to see.</p><p>"All of you signed your names under this Golden Contract. As it is an official form, none of you will be able to destroy it. No matter what magic you use, it will be impossible to lay a hand on this contract. Fufufu..." Azul chuckled at them. His smile was quickly dropped and was replaced with a stern expression. "The moment those anemones appeared on your heads means that you have no choice but to follow my orders. Shall I have you clean around the Lounge first? And then afterwards, food preparation. Now then, stand up and start working!"</p><p>"Are you for real...?" Ace groaned out.</p><p>"Jade, Floyd. I'll leave the training of the new staff to you." Azul says as he turns to leave.</p><p>"Very well / Yessir~." The Leech brothers said as they gathered up some of their new subordinates. The silver-blue haired Dorm Leader was about to exit the lounge when his eyes caught sight of his...other guests. His gaze lingered on the smallest one. When Willow locked eyes with him, she immediately began to tremble. The look of fear was undoubtedly...<b><em>amusing</em></b>. Jack took note of Azul staring coldly at Willow and quickly shielded the girl behind him. Azul adjusted his glasses as he glances at each of them.</p><p>"You are Savanaclaw's Jack Howl, Diasomnia's Rainier Lunastarand... Ramshackle Dorm's Leader Willow Lockhart, are you not? Please feel free to leave anytime soon." Azul says as he gives a friendly smile. "You are welcome to visit the Lounge as guests next time. I will graciously welcome you." He gave them a polite bow before walking away. Jack gave off another growl at the Oceanic Dorm Leader but held back.</p><p>"Hey, Willow. Rainier. Let's leave and regroup for now." He tells them.</p><p>"But, Grim and the others are..." Willow began to say. Her eyes widening when she saw Ace and Deuce walking away. Grim was still unconscious but was dragged all the same. Her friends...they needed her...she had to do something to help. Willow would've run down to try and get to them but was held back by Jack when he grabbed her shoulder. "You saw how the battle went, didn't you? We can't do anything right now."</p><p>Willow froze and stared at her friends with saddened eyes. She knew he was right. Even if she were to break free and aid them, what can one useless girl with no magic do to help other than cause more trouble for them? There was nothing she could do to save them, and that broke her heart even further. Rosebell and Zephyrine looked at their friend with sorrow as Rainier held her hand. Gently pulled her to the Lounge's exit. "Come, Miss Willow. We'll rescue them from here, I promise. But we must think of a plan." Rainier told her. Tears burned in Willow's eyes as she gave a weak nod. "Okay..." She softly said. The three left the Mostro Lounge and never looked back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Target Monitoring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even after returning to the Ramshackle Dorm, Willow couldn't stop feeling guilty. Her two best friends and Grim were in arm's reach. If she had just tried to do something, anything, maybe she could've saved them. But she didn't. And now they were under Azul's servitude for three years, and considering how Azul and the Leech brothers dealt with them when they tried to fight back...it was going to feel like an eternity. Willow felt tiny hands grasping her finger and looked down to see Rosebell and Zephyrine gazing up at her with apologetic expressions. She scooped them in her hands and brought them closer. Giving a small smile. "I...I'm okay." She said sadly.</p><p>The two faires looked at each other in concern before nodding. Willow took a deep breath before regaining her focus on the task at hand. She, Jack and Rainier sat on the chair and sofa in the lounge, discussing what had happened in the Mostro Lounge and how all of this is connected to Azul. And he was cunning when he made his contracts and deals with the other students. "So, those guys with anemones on their heads made a contract with Azul so they could get a good score on the test. But then they were deceived... That's practically how it goes, right?" Jack questioned. Having seated himself beside Willow.</p><p>"In basic terms, yes. It looks like being in the top 50 was the condition for their contract, but with that number of students, it would be impossible for more than half of them to be in the top 50. Now, this is a hunch, but I believe that Sir Ashengrotto knew that would happen." Rainier said. Sitting on a rocking chair.</p><p>"If he knew from the start...then...that's just so mean." Willow said in a soft tone.</p><p>"I knew it was weird for Grim to score more than 80 points." Rosebell stated bitterly.</p><p>"He never was a star student." Zephyrine added.</p><p>"Now girls, please. Don't talk like that." Willow tells them. Though she knew they were right. Grim, she had kinda expected to cheat...but not Ace and Deuce. She had seen how hard they were studying and had so much faith in them. But it seems they didn't see that. Jack let out a small growl. "Geez, there's no point if you get good grades because of someone else, you know! They just wanted to compete and show off that they could score higher. How idiotic." Jack said as he gripped his fist hard.</p><p>"Still, we cannot leave things like this. Those students will be working to the very bone if nothing is done about it." Rainier tells them. Immediately catching Willow's attention. Her worry for her friends increased and grew more when she began thinking about their personal health. Rainier was right, they had to do something. "But...what can we do?" She softly asked.</p><p>"It's sort of annoying that all the students here don't have Howl's initiative... If they were all so serious, I wouldn't be having trouble~."</p><p>"Aaah!" The students and faires yelled. Nearly jumping to their feet when they saw the Headmaster had suddenly appeared beside them, looking 'exhausted' and forlorn by the situation. What was he doing here? Furthermore, how did he even get in here?! "Wha–!? Headmaster!? You startled me...!" Jack exclaimed. He suddenly smelled the scent of vanilla-lavender and looked down. He blushed red, and his heart began to race when he found Willow clinging to him in fear. Jack shakily raises his arms but froze entirely when Willow opened her eyes in surprise. She turned her head and saw her miserable Headmaster.</p><p>"Headmaster? What's the matter?" Willow asks him as she moved away from the tall Wolf. Jack, for some reason, felt very disappointed when she did. His face was still red and he glared daggers when he heard Rainier laughing at him. Crowley let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "I couldn't manage to stop Ashengrotto's <em>"business" </em>again this year." He says.</p><p>"Business? What do you mean, sir?" Willow asks him in confusion.</p><p>"Do you know something we've yet to learn, Headmaster?" Rainier asked.</p><p>"Azul Ashengrotto. He's a 2nd year who has since been Octavinelle Dorm's Leader. Just like Rosehearts, he is a very exceptional 2nd year and a very good Dorm Leader, however... He's a little—No, he is very problematic." Crowley explained.</p><p>"Problematic, he says." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"That seems like an understatement." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Problematic? Do you mean that little scam of his? Why don't you just order him to stop what he's doing then?" Jack asked him.</p><p>The Headmaster paused and was hesitant to answer. This caught his students' attention. Making them question what was the problem. As the Headmaster, he should have all the authoritative power necessary to put an end to Azul's scheme. Right? Unfortunately, Crowley didn't seem to think that way. "That's... It is because I am a teacher that I cannot prohibit what he's doing." Crowley said, regretfully.</p><p>This roused a hundred questions for the group. "That doesn't make any sense, he's the Principal. If anyone can stop Azul, it would be him." Zephyrine stated. Rosebell nodded in agreement. "Yeah, what gives?"</p><p>"What do you mean?" Jack asked.</p><p>"It's related to the test notes that Ashengrotto tempts the students with... He does not actually do anything as illegal as stealing any of those answers and solutions from the teachers here. He thoroughly researches all of the past exam questions that Night Raven College has given for the past 100 years and makes notes based on them. They are basically "crib notes" that he has refined by himself with thorough research." Crowley explained.</p><p>Willow's eyes widened in shock. "All the exam questions from the past 100 years?!" She exclaimed. Azul may be scary, but he is certainly something else! To research 100 years worth of notes, how in the world did he manage to pull that off?! <em>'As amazing as it is, Crowley knows that he's stirring up trouble with them. That should be enough to get him in trouble... However, there's more than to this than meets the eye.'</em> Rainier thought to himself as he gave his Headmaster a stare.</p><p>"That guy's pretty awesome for being able to do all that with his own powers." Jack says with a smile. Though he still thought of Azul as a scumbag, he had to admit that he can give a bit of his respect to anyone who can accomplish great things with their own strengths. Then a little thought to mind and Jack's smile faded away. "Hm? Wait... Is it because it's not actually cheating that makes it troublesome...?" He asks the masked Headmaster.</p><p>"Precisely, Howl." Crowley said with a nod. "From a teacher's standpoint, we cannot exactly prohibit notes that a student has put tremendous amounts of effort in, especially since it's done under legal means. And since he was <em>"simply being kind"</em> and helping his friends with studying so—."</p><p>"So if you ban it, it's basically like telling the students<em> "Don't study."</em> or "Don't ask your friends for help"." Jack finished for him, now understanding where Crowley was coming from. Azul wasn't technically cheating and what he had was just normal study notes. So there was nothing for Crowley or any of the teachers to do a thing about it. Jack narrowed his eyes and growls. "This is annoying..."</p><p>"Exactly."</p><p>"Headmaster, you mentioned before that you weren't able to stop his business <strong>again</strong>, is that correct? Has the same thing happened last year, as well?" Rainier asked the masked man.</p><p>Crowley hesitated for a moment before nodding his head. "Indeed. Though, the news about his notes wasn't really wide-spread last year. I thought it wouldn't turn into quite the problem this year, but... This year, it appears that a rumour saying that if students wanted to get a high score, they should come to the Mostro Lounge was spreading around the school." He says.</p><p>"But no one had warned them about what would happen if they violate the contract?" Jack asked.</p><p>"It seems like it. As a result, students that Ashengrotto has made contracts with started appearing one after the other. And now, all students in all year levels scored an average of 90 in all subjects...! It is, of course, favourable compared to having all the students fail, but...!" Crowley says as he begins to trail off. He had so many mixed emotions about the whole situation, he wasn't sure whether to even be upset. Though he seemed to be upset at himself.</p><p> Furthermore, it proves what Willow had already suspected. Her friends had gone behind her back and went to sign contracts with Azul. And cheating on their exams. This confirmation had disheartened her thoroughly. "That means almost all of the students cheated..." She said sadly, turning her gaze away. The Wind Fairy flew up and gave her a gentle pat on her hair in an attempt to make her feel better.</p><p>"So, does that mean that the guys who lost to him last year still don't have their magic today?" Jack asked, recalling that many of the other students had given up their magic as collateral for the notes. A fair question, however, the three students took notice that the Headmaster had grown noticeably pale. He turned away to avoid eye contact as he said, "Well... He went to negotiate with me about managing the operations for Mostro Lounge in exchange for giving the students back their magic."</p><p>"What?!" The boys shouted in shock.</p><p>"Oh my goodness..." Willow said. Crowley sighed as he took a seat on a nearby chair and began to tell them of that little negotiation meeting.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Flashback*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It happened like any other day. Crowley was in his office, tending to some paperwork when he received an unexpected visit from Azul. Crowley knew that there was something the Octavinelle's Dorm Leader wanted from him, so he put aside his work to listen. Little did he know where this meeting will occur. Azul went over to his desk and cut straight into business.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Night Raven College is a prestigious school known for producing very great magicians. So, it would be very much a problem if your school is full of people who can't currently use their magic. Don't you think so, Headmaster? And so, I have a little proposal. Rest assured, it will not cost you much." Azul tells him. He had a 'kind' smile on his face but it didn't reach his eyes nor did it ease the growing concerns in Crowley. Azul was smart. He was cunning enough to hit him where it hurts and used it for his own benefits. Crowley wanted to refuse his offer right there and then...but he knew very well that Azul was right. He was backed into a corner and with no other choice, the masked Headmaster agreed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback end*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"That's how it went..." Crowley said once he finished his tale. His students were looking at him, shocked and at a loss for words.</p><p>"Wh-what a guy... To think that he'd manage to get the Headmaster to sign a contract. What Leona-senpai did pales in comparison to him..." Jack said in a slight shake of his tone.</p><p>"I can see why Sir Kingscholardespises him so." Rainier said nervously. The deep blue-eyed boy had a bit of a bad habit of watching people and from his viewings, he picked up a feeling of strife coming from between the Lion Prince and the intelligent Aquatic Dealer. Willow didn't know what to think. Except that she might be more scared of Azul than before. He seemed to be too smart and too sneaky to even convince Crowley to agree to his terms. Though the Headmaster didn't say he signed a contract, he might as well have. She felt awful for him.</p><p>"And then he promised that the school will be getting 10% of the sales as a win-win situation. It was all so..." Crowley said before he buried his face into his hands to hide his shame. He felt himself to be a failure of a Headmaster if he was swayed so easily.</p><p>"Wha— You fell for a good bargain, didn't you?!" Jack questioned.</p><p>Almost instantly, an idea popped into Crowley's mind and he peeked through his fingers. Seeing his lone female student staring at him with sympathetic eyes. Hmmm... Crowley fell back in his seat and placed a hand to his head. Letting out an exaggerated hopeless moan. "Ah, I wonder what he will demand from me this year...?" He asked, putting on a facade of grief. "Will I once again fall into his traps to save those stupi—those poor, unfortunate students? Oh, how kind of me. Ashengrotto does very well with studying, and from others' standpoint, he was just being compassionate to teach those students... I simply cannot stop it as a teacher. Why is it that this school has a lot of slightly problematic students?!" Crowley threw his arms up and rested against the armrest, bawling his eyes out.</p><p>Of course, the two boys and fairies knew damn well he was faking the whole thing, but not Willow. The girl's gentle heart just couldn't see through his deception. Willow stood up from the sofa and went to comfort the 'sobbing' Headmaster. "Don't cry, Headmaster. It's okay, sir. It's okay." She says.</p><p>Rosebell was stone face as she eyed the Headmaster with a suspicious glare. "I can tell where this is going already..." She muttered.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Zephyrine asked. All Rosebell did was answering with a point to the still crying Crowley and Willow trying to calm him down. "There, there, Headmaster. Please don't cry." She said softly. Rosebell raised three fingers and slowly counted down. 3...2...1.</p><p>"Maybe there's something I can do to help you?" Willow asked.</p><p>"There we go." Rosebell said. Almost immediately, Crowley stopped crying and looked up at his student with expectation. "There is one thing you can do, Willow-kun. Can you please convince Ashengrotto to stop what he is doing?" He asked. Rainier gave an awkward smile as Jack raised a confused brow. Rosebell let out a groan as she facepalmed herself. Zephyrine was wide-eyed and understood what her friend meant. "I know you told me the Headmaster was shifty but I really didn't expect him to guilt trip Willow into doing his dirty work."</p><p>"Ugh, you have no idea." Rosebell said.</p><p>Willow was a little taken aback at Crowley's request but he was her Headmaster so there was no way she can refuse an order from him. She became a little uneasy as she said, "...W-well, he definitely doesn't look like the type that'll be convinced...b-b-but I promise to do what I can to stop him." The fairies groaned again.</p><p>"How much crap has Willow done for this guy?!" Rosebell exclaimed. Zephyrine nodded as she patted the Garden Fairy on the back.</p><p>Jack leaned to Rainier and whispered, "Judging from that look on your face, I'm guessing this happens a lot?"</p><p>"Oh yes... I do recall the Headmaster was also supposed to aid Miss Willow in finding a way to return to her own world...and something tells me he was going to guilt-trip her by bringing that up." Rainier said.</p><p>"I guess it's 'cause we have teachers like him that we get students like that, huh..."  Jack mumbled.</p><p>"That's a definite possibility." Rainier said in agreement.</p><p>"You promise?" Crowley asked her. Willow gave a shaky nod before reaffirming her word to help. The Headmaster then suddenly sprang up to his feet and smiled happily at her. Oh, he just knew that she would agree with no questions asked. He thought that he was going to bring up the Ramshackle Dorm's food expenses and his time being consumed up by researching a way to get her back to her world, but he was so glad he was wrong. This little dove was much too kind to refuse. "Is that so? You will take on my request? As expected from a Dorm Leader I chose myself! Now, I am a busy man, so I shall excuse myself here. I will be counting on you." Crowley quickly said as he tipped his hat and exit stage left.</p><p>"The Headmaster really pops up at weird times, huh. So, what do you plan to do? Just like you said, he doesn't seem like the kinda guy who'll stop just 'cause you told him to." Jack stated.</p><p>"I'm not exactly sure, I've never actually got much of a chance to talk to Azul or get to know him during the Leader's meeting. However, I think a good investigation's foundation starts with the observation of the target." Willow says.</p><p>Jack nodded in agreement as he smirked at her and crossed his arms. "Yeah, we need to start knowing who we're up against first. You've got some good sense. Plus, it'll do Ace and the others good to have some time to repent for what they did."</p><p>"Eh? But that's...I don't want them to suffer under Azul's hands any longer than I have to. I have to be able to save them sooner rather than later." Willow says as she thought about her friends. She could only imagine what they're going through while working at the Mostro Lounge. Rainier frowned at her saddened expression and walked over to wrap an arm around her shoulder. Bringing her in for a sideways hug. "There now, it'll be alright. Just have faith, trust and a brave heart. We'll get them back." He tells her. Willow looked up at him with worry but then she gave a small smile. Nodding her head. "...Yes, you're right."</p><p>"There's her smile." Rainier said happily. The young man suddenly held a strong hand grip his wrist and forced it away from Willow. The two turned and nearly jumped when they saw Jack glaring icy daggers. Rainier laughed nervously and backed away. "S-so sorry."</p><p>"Jack? What's the matter?" Willow asked worryingly, wondering what had made Jack so angry all of a sudden. The Wolf continued to glare at Rainier and let go of him, stepping back. "Nothing. It's none of your business, okay?" He said. Turning away from her. Now she was confused. No, something was bothering him, but she knew better than to pry.</p><p>Rainier scratched his cheek and said, "A lot has happened today. Why don't we all meet up at the courtyard and wait for Sir Ashengrotto to make his move?" The two thought about it for a minute before agreeing with his idea. With a plan set for them, Rainier and Jack left the Ramshackle Dorm and began to make their way back to their own respective dormitory.</p><p>"Oh, Willow, little snowbell, how can you let them off so easily?" Rosebell asked once the boys left.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Willow asked, a little confused.</p><p>"Well, it's just...Grim is one thing, we expected him to cheat in anything to get what he wants...but what Rosebell meant is why are you giving Ace and Deuce a pass." Zephyrine said. Willow let out a small gasp and became crestfallen. She hung her head and said, "I...It's just...at the time, they pleaded for my help to tutor them. You saw how troubled they were, they were only-."</p><p>"Nuh-uh! Listen here, missy." Rosebell interrupted as she tapped Willow's forehead. "We get it, okay? We know that anyone else would be desperate enough to cheat on exams. However, Ace and Deuce had came to you <strong>first</strong> to tutor them. You spent a good number of days teaching them everything they needed to know. But then they chose to go behind your back and form a contract with Azul."</p><p>"Rosebell's right. You tell them how you felt, sweetie." Zephyrine said. Willow fell silent as she thought about it. She was sure that Ace and Deuce didn't mean to do what they did. She knew what it was like to be desperate when studying for exams when you felt there wasn't enough hours in the day... However, with a heavy heart Willow had to admit that the fairies were right. It hurt her terribly, and they should've been honest with her from the start.</p><p>Meanwhile, out by Main Street, the two boys walked in silence. The white-haired boy gazes at his bulky friend and spread a tiny mischievous smile. He had been holding back while at Ramshackle but now that they were alone. "I do apologies for my actions, Sir Jack. However, I do believe you should've just told me." He said.</p><p>Jack turned to him with a confused scowl. "Told you about what? And what's with that stupid look on your face?"</p><p>Rainier's smile widened. "I mean no offence, really, I don't. I understand very well that you like Miss Willow and I'm not aiming to steal her away from you," He paused. Chuckling when he saw Jack's face turned brighter than a tomato and stopping dead in his tracks. "But if you wanted to comfort her then you should've been more honest."</p><p>"Wh-?! You-?! What the hell are you talking about?! I don't like her, she's just-!" Jack sputtered </p><p>"The most beautiful creature you have ever seen? Yes, I highly agree." Rainier teased. Jack's face turned even redder and growled at him. Rainier could only laugh as Jack proceeded to chase him all the to the school to rip his head off.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>*The next day*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The following morning, the group met up as planned and Rainier leads them to where Azul was, having sensed his energy. They hide behind the corner and found him walking down the hallway, heading to class. "Okay, we came here to observe Azul, but..." Jack said, whispering to the others. Willow kept a close eye on Azul, but her anxiety was beginning to bubble up inside her as she quickly realises that she was missing out on her studies to do this. Back home, she'd never miss a day of school or skip out of class. Just the thought of it alone made her feel apprehensive. "I don't feel so good...I-I can't believe we're skipping class." Willow said shakily. She let out a soft 'eep.' when she felt Jack's hand plopped down on her head.</p><p>"It's an order from the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll overlook our skipping classes." Jack told her with a small shrug, attempting to make her feel a little better. "Plus, I don't like losing all the time. I just really want to find out the reason behind Azul's strength, too. That's it."</p><p>"'But in reality, I wouldn't dare live with myself if I were to let her go alone. I must protect her.'" Willow blinked in confusion. Jack tensed up immediately, blushing mad as he whirled around and gripped tightly on Rainier's blazer. He bared his fangs at him but the long-haired boy just smiled without care. "You're really starting to piss me off...!" He snarled.</p><p>"Jack, please don't be upset." Willow softly tells him as she tries to avoid any unnecessary conflict. "Sir Jack, maintain focus. Sir Ashengrotto had gone into one of the lecture halls." Rainier suddenly says with a serious tone. He easily slips out of Jack's grip and he and Willow quietly ran down the hall. Jack stayed where he was for a moment before cursing under his breath and following the others.</p><p>
  <strong>1st Period: Music</strong>
</p><p>They peeked through the door and spotted Azul amongst the sea of students. After a while, Azul stepped to the front and faced the crowd. He spread a smile and opened his mouth.</p><p>"Lalalalala~♪." Azul sang. His voice was clear and soothing as he sang with little effort. No flat notes, no forceful notes. For him, it was as easy as breathing air. Willow and the boys were in shock at how well he could sing. "That guy's a surprisingly good singer...!" Jack says, nearly speechless.</p><p>
  <strong>2nd Period: Animal Language Class</strong>
</p><p>Azul was standing by Trein's desk and leaned down to look Lucius's eyes. He looked deep into the cat's eyes and began to...talk to him. Azul made meowing sounds as if he were trying to communicate with Lucius. And that was what Azul was doing because not too soon, Trein's cat was responding to whatever Azul said. The sky-blue eyed young man straightens up and nodded his head, smiling. "Oh, yes. I see. Sir Lucius is saying that the last time you gave him treats was three hours ago." Azul stated.</p><p>Trein crossed his arms. "I'd expect nothing less from Ashengrotto. That is correct." Azul's smile widened as he returned to his seat.</p><p>"He not only understands animal language, but he can speak it as well, huh..." Jack said.</p><p>"I'm afraid we aren't able to find what we're looking for." Rainier said dishearteningly.</p><p>"Oh goodness..." Willow says with a worried expression.</p><p>
  <strong>3rd Period: Magical Alchemy</strong>
</p><p> "A beluga whale's tooth, a sturgeon's eggs, scales of an aurora moth, mermaid's tears... And then if you blend 120 seeds from medicinal herbs and then extract them..." Azul said. He had dropped each ingredient into the cauldron before him shining a pale blue colour. He then picked up a bowl that held the fine powdery substance from the seeds and herbs and ever so carefully dropped it into the cauldron. As soon as it hit the blue liquid,</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(BOOM!)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>A small explosion erupted and a cloud of plum purple puffed up from the cauldron. When the dust settled, the colour of the cauldron shifted to a bright pinkish magenta colour. Azul smiled as he took an empty vial and filled it with the glowing liquid. He held it up with a smile and announced, "I have completed it! If you drink this potion, it will be possible for you to momentarily change into a different animal."</p><p>Crewel smiled wide as he applauded Azul for his remarkable work. "Good boy! This is an experiment that shows up on 3rd year-level exams. The other puppies should learn from Ashengrotto's example." He says as he pointed at the other students with his teaching pointer. The other students simply groaned in distressed.</p><p>"He can perfect a potion of that difficulty, huh..." Jack said.</p><p>"Azul is just good at everything he does... How is it that a person of his high calibre even exist?" Willow asked in slight shock. She wasn't sure what she had hoped to find from watching him all day, but she wasn't expecting anything like this. Azul was just so...so...flawless. There wasn't even the slightest bit of imperfection in him.</p><p>Eventually, lunch time came around and Willow still found nothing on Azul. He excelled at everything academic and magic based study, he might as well be at the same level of prodigious as Riddle. Polite manners. High scores in class. Intelligence in creating even the most complex potions and spells. A beautiful singing voice and can easily understand and communicate with animals. Azul was absolutely perfect, he has no weakness whatsoever. The whole thing seemed to be a waste of time, energy and effort and Willow was getting more anxious by each passing second.</p><p>On the way, she had ran into Ace, Deuce and Grim. Now that they were out of the Mostro Lounge for the time being, Willow couldn't help herself and instantly ran to hug them. She had been worrying herself sick and she was happy to see them again. Even just for a moment. The guys hugged her back, but Willow noticed that they were completely exhausted. She could tell by the bags that were beginning to form under their eyes. They were also much paler than normal.</p><p>Willow knew immediately that they were being worked to their very limits. She had thought that maybe they found find something when they followed Azul into the cafeteria. Yes, it sounded silly but perhaps even the smallest of cracks can lead to a major fracture to use to get her friends back. However, they didn't.</p><p>Azul checked out the options for lunch and made his order. "Maybe I'll have some squid ink pasta for today's lunch? Oh, I must not forget to have some vegetables, too. Having only carbohydrates will not be nutritious at all... It will ruin my figure, too." He says. Even his diet was perfect.</p><p>"Azul's a picture-perfect honour student through and through, huh." Jack said, sitting on Willow's left side. Any confidence or hope Willow had quickly shattered into dust and was blown away from the wind. She had no appetite to eat and buried her face into her arms. Rainier, who was sitting on her right, rubbed her back to help cheer her up. Grim groans as he flopped on the table. "I'm already so tired of being Azul's lackey, yanno?" He was so tired from working so much that not even he could eat a single bit of food. The fairies just glance at each other, shaking their heads at the cat monster.</p><p>"He's made us clean Octavinelle's dorm, made us wait tables in the Lounge, and he even made us buy stuff from the store..." Ace said as he massaged his painfully sore arms.</p><p>Deuce could barely keep his eyes open as he let out a tired yawn. "I was called at 6 in the morning today, you know?" He said.</p><p>"And we'll be helping at Mostro Lounge today, too..." Ace muttered.</p><p>"And Dorm Leader Rosehearts even said:<em> "You signed a contract with Azul? You're better off without your head!"</em> He lectured us and then made us write a reflection paper..." Deuce said.</p><p>"And this anemone on my head makes me look so lame, yanno..." Grim groans. All three of them let out a dejected sigh. Earning sympathy points from Willow, who snapped out of her daze and looked at her friends with concern. This made the faires glare at them. Jerks, they mused. Jack and Rainier weren't as sympathetic as the little white-haired girl, however. "Hmph, you reap what you sow." Jack stated.</p><p>"Jack, please leave them be, they had a long day." Willow gently said before turning to the trio of anemone. "I'm so sorry. I haven't found anything on Azul, but I promise I'll think of something. I'll do whatever it is I can to set you free." Willow tells them as she reaches over to hold the Hearts and Spades' hands. The two tried to smile at her but the overwhelming guilt prevented that. They looked at each other and they sighed.</p><p>"Willow..."</p><p>"Listen, we're so-."</p><p>"Oh, my what is wrong? You're making such long faces."</p><p>"Ahaha~. If it isn't a school of anemones~."</p><p>Grim let out a frightful yell as he sprang up from his feet and into the safety of Willow's arms clinging on to her and he shouted, "You again, you shady twins!" The group looked up and saw Azul's henchmen, Jade and Floyd Leech approaching them with unnerving smiles. It sent chills down Willow's spine. This wasn't going to be good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. A Tempting Lure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Leech brothers approached the table where the group were seated in and Jade tilted his head. Observing the gloomy faces of his young junior. He smiled as he commented, "It seems to me like you are deeply troubled by something..." Willow tried not to shiver under his stare. He had such a kind expression and he sounded so polite, but his eyes...his duel-coloured eyes were anything but. Ace, being the spirited young man he was, wasn't afraid by the likes of him.</p><p>"Oh, yeah we are~. After being used as servants by a certain someone." Ace spat out bitterly.</p><p>Floyd's smile widened as he let out a laugh. "Aha~ The anemone that violated the contract's saying something~." He said. Suddenly within seconds, Floyd slammed his hand hard against the table and stared down at the three with a haunting stare. "You're not in any position to complain. Keep quiet." He said with a low, threatening voice. Willow's blood ran cold and her eyes went wide. She wanted to run, but she was frozen in her seat. These two brothers...were far more terrifying than she had thought. Grim shrieked in fear and jumped to hide behind Deuce. "Am I gonna get wrung again...?" He whimpered.</p><p>"I am not talking to the anemones, but with her. Ramshackle Dorm's Leader, Willow-san." Jade said. Willow's heart jumped into her throat as she tensed up. "M-...M-me?" She stuttered as she tried to back away. With their tall statures and their menacing aura, the twins' eyes were locked onto her, watching her every movement. She had heard the saying 'they can smell fear' and in a world as chaotically magical as this one, Willow was sure that these brothers could smell and see hers.</p><p>"Look at her getting startled and backing away like a shrimp." Floyd said as he walked much, much closer to the girl. Jack and the others quickly went to the defensive as he approached. If he so much as tries anything with her...! Willow's eyes went wider as she tried to back away, but the younger twin was already towering over her. "Shrimp... Ah~, you're tiny, so I'll call you little shrimp~."</p><p>"Sh...shrimp?" Willow carefully asked.</p><p>"I think most of the students here look tiny compared to those two..." Deuce whispered to Ace.</p><p>"Hearing them say that sounds so threatening, huh..." Ace whispered.</p><p>"I remember that you were playing spy with Riddle-san just the other day, so I believe that we are already acquainted, but... Let us introduce ourselves once again." Jade says. He walked around the table and grabbed Rainier by his shoulder and practically lifted him off of his seat and pushed him to the side as he went to Willow's side. Willow almost let out a yelp when Jade reached over and gently took her left hand in his. "I am Jade Leech, and this is my twin brother Floyd."</p><p>Instead of taking her hand as Jade did, Floyd forced himself between her and Jack and reached out to play with a lock of Willow's hair. "Hello, I'm Floyd~. Nice to meet you, little shrimp~." Floyd says with a smile wide enough to reveal his sharp teeth. Willow looked at both brothers before letting out a small 'Eek' and shrinking down in her seat. Both brothers laughed at her reaction. "I believe you are making Miss Willow uncomfortable. Might I suggest you two give her a little space?" Rainier asked them as he places a strong hand on Jade's shoulder.</p><p>Both brothers looked over at him as he tightens his grip. He had such a scary look in his eyes. And he wasn't alone. Jack, Ace and Deuce were all glaring at them, silently telling them to stay away from her. This only made the twins' smile widen. My, my, my...isn't this interesting? All for a little girl like this one? "Very well." Jade says as he and Floyd stepped away from the scared silver-eyed girl.</p><p>"Now then, let us go back to our main topic. Could it be that what's troubling you is... Is it connected to these rather dumb anemones there?" Jade asked, his smile still plastered on his face.</p><p>"Eh? W-well, y-yes?" Willow said.</p><p>"Pretty rich coming from someone who's grinning ear to ear about it." Jack stated as he rose from his seat to confront them. Floyd looked over at the Wolf. Staring at him up and down before looking at his hair. He smiled as he said, "Who are you? You're so spiky like a sea urchin."</p><p>Jack took much offence from that comment and got very defensive. "Wha–!? I'm not an urchin, I'm a wolf!"</p><p>Jade reached over and held another lock of Willow's hair, making the girl flinch at his touch. "If the source of your troubles is related to the anemones, it is best to consult with Azul directly about the matter." He said to her. The boys and Willow were taken aback by that. The thought had crossed her mind once, but Willow was too scared to even approach him.</p><p>"What?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Azul is a very compassionate person much like the Sea Witch of the Great Seven. I am sure that he will listen to your worries." Jade tells her as he ran his fingers through her hair. Willow scooted away from him, only to bump into Floyd. The younger twin leaned down to her level and pokes at her cheek. "Yup~. Azul can solve any problems. For example..." Floyd pauses as his duel-coloured eyes lifted to the three new subordinates. "You can even wish for him to set those anemones free."</p><p>"Eh?!" They certainly have their full attention now. Willow still held a sense of dread on confronting Azul. She also thought about what Riddle had told her when they were investigating the Magic Shift accidents. He told her that these brothers are not ones to be trusted. With the extension, she shouldn't trust Azul either. However, this could be her one chance at freeing Ace, Deuce and Grim. They're way more important to her. Willow would do anything for her friends. She was about to agree with the twins' suggestion when Rainier said, "I take it there's a certain catch to your request, is there not?"</p><p>"Of course. She must understand that it does not come for free." Jade said.</p><p>Jack immediately took hold of Willow's hand and pulled her away from the Leech Brothers. He gave a low growl as he pushed her behind him. Protecting her by getting her away from their reach. It was making him sick the way there were touching her. "And that's the problem. These guys are trying to get Willow to sign a contract, too." Jack said, baring his fangs a little.</p><p>"You do not have to be so quick to bare your fangs. Land-dwellers sure are violent, aren't they?" Jade said.</p><p>"We're only telling you out of the kindness of our hearts. Right, Jade~?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Indeed, Floyd. We simply cannot leave people who are in need, after all." Jade nodded. The two gave off a laugh so eerily disturbing it sent chills up Willow's spine. They were just so frightening. Willow let out a small whimper and she hid further behind Jack. The Wolf glanced at her trembling form and reach back to hold her arm. "If this suggestion interests you, please feel free to visit Mostro Lounge at 9 tonight. We will be awaiting you with delicious tea." Jade says. What made it all the more, was the way there were staring at her. It was different from how everyone else had looked at her before. It was they were a couple of sharks just waiting for the right time to devour her. It made her feel helpless when she wondered if they were going to hurt her if she wasn't careful.</p><p>"We'll be waiting, little shrimp~." Floyd says happily as they turned and walked away. Jack kept a sharp eye on them as he moved to Willow's side and placed a comforting hand on her back. "You okay?" He asked her. Willow could only nod. Though they were gone, her skin crawled as she could still feel their lingering eyes. As they were staring down at her very core. Willow whimpered again as Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Letting her know that he was right there. He caught Rainier smiling at him with a subtle thumbs-up single. Jack, through clenched teeth, mouthed 'shut up!' as he tried to keep his face from turning red.</p><p>"Um, in other words..." Deuce began.</p><p>"If you make a contract with Azul and win..." Grim said.</p><p>"Does that mean that we can be free?!" Ace questioned. All at once, the three anemones leapt towards her and gripped her hands. "Please, Willow/Will!! Win against that guy!!" They shouted. Willow was taken aback by their outburst but she firmly grasps their hands. "Y-yes, I'll try to help you as much as I can. I promise I'll get you out of this mess." She tells them.</p><p>"You...damn cat!" Rosebell shouted as she made a beeline towards Grim and hauled him by his bow and sent him plummeting to the ground. She gripped the anemone on his head and proceeded to yank it as hard as she can. "You have a lot of nerve to be asking for help! And goes double for you two idiots!" Rosebell knew they couldn't understand her but she was too mad to care.</p><p>"Ow ow ow ow ow!!! Quit it, you're gonna rip my head off!" Grim yelled.</p><p>"Oh, you had better wish!"</p><p>"Rosebell, please stop!" Zephyrine cried out. She flew behind the Garden Fairy and tried to pry her hands off the anemone.</p><p>"You're taking this pretty lightly." Jack said in a dull tone, looking down at the trio of idiots. Honestly, how the hell does Willow put up with them? It still amazes him how she's so patient towards his Dorm Leader of all people.</p><p>"Do not forget that this is your grave you've dug. A quarter of this is entirely your own responsibility." Rainier scolded the three.</p><p>"Someone who doesn't have an anemone on his head will never understand our pain!" Grim shouted. "OW!"</p><p>"It's your fault for trying to cheat on the test in the first place." Jack responded coolly.</p><p>"We've already learned our lesson, okay?" Ace told him before giving his full attention to the white-haired girl. "Will, we're so, so sorry for what we did! We're sorry, we should have never cheated! We didn't want to tell you because...well...!"</p><p>"You've worked so hard to help us study in between your own hours. But we promise, we won't do it again. I'll simply accept a failing mark if I get one next time...!" Deuce said.</p><p>"At least make an effort not to get another failing mark." Jack tells them with a stern look. "So, what're you gonna do, Willow? Are you gonna play along with them?"</p><p>Willow thought about the many different ways this meeting with Azul would go. He was smart and very crafty, he'll do anything to coax her into signing a contract with him. And take something from her in return. But hearing them say they were sorry for what they did, made her feel a lot better. So with her friends' freedom on the line, she must take that risk. "In all honesty, I do not have any other option...but this could very well be our only chance. So...I'm going to the Mostro Lounge to meet with Azul."</p><p>Grim managed to wring himself away from the furious Garden Fairy's grip and leapt up to hug the girl's stomach, smiling from ear to ear. "This is the first time I really looked up to you as a Dorm Leader, yanno?" He said happily.</p><p>"The first time?!" This time, both fairies shouted as they yanked on his anemone. "You should've done that from day one, you lazy bum of a cat!" "You have no sense, do you Grim?" Rosebell and Zephyrine shouted.</p><p>"Girls, stop it. Grim's had enough suffering." Willow said.</p><p>"Yeah, what she said! Ow!" Grim cried out.</p><p>Jack scratched his head. "Tch, got it... I'll go with you 'cause you seem like the type who likes jumping into danger." He tells her. Willow looked up at him in surprise but she smiled. "Thank you, Jack." She said softly.</p><p>"Whew~. Jackie's so nice~♪" Ace said with a teasing smile.</p><p>"That's because Sir Jack likes Miss Willow. So of course he'll follow her anywhere." Rainier said with a sweet smile.</p><p>"Wait he what?" The boys questioned as they gave a hard glare at the Wolf.</p><p>"D-don't misunderstand me! I just don't agree with how Azul does things! And I definitely do not want to lose to people who got good grades because of others." Jack shouted as he crossed his arms in defiance. Willow was still smiling up at Jack. Knowing full well that he was going with her because she knows that he knows they were friends. Rainier shook his head in amusement when they heard strange squelching noises. They turned and saw Ace, Deuce and Grim being hung up by their anemones again.</p><p>"Oh no!" Willow cried out.</p><p>"The anemones are pulling us again...!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"Owowowowowow! He plans to make us work during lunch, too?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"It's on you, Willow!" Grim cried out. "I'll do my very best!" Willow called out as the three screamed as they were dragged out from the cafeteria. Jack sighed and he pressed two of his fingers against his head. "Geez, those guys will always be hopeless. Let's try going to Mostro Lounge tonight for now." Jack said. Rainier and Willow nodded in agreement. One could only hope it'll go smoothly. Rainier reached into his blazer and pulled out a fancy pocket watch. He checked the time and said, "There's still a good amount of time for our daily meal hour, so I suggest you eat something, Miss Willow."</p><p>"Huh?" Willow asks. Almost immediately, her stomach had growled. Earning an embarrassment blush from the silver-eyed girl. Jack shook his head while Rainier laughed in good nature. "You heard him, sugar cane, you need to eat." Rosebell said as she began tugging Willow's sleeve.</p><p>"Come now, let's get you some food." Zephyrine says. As the girls went over to get lunch, Jack and Rainier sat back down at their table, waiting for her to come back. Rainier smiled at Willow before turning away. His smile faded and a serious expression took its place. <em>'I have no doubt Azul would get Willow into signing a contract with him. But Willow doesn't have a single drop of magic within her, so what exactly would he hope to gain from her?' </em>Rainier's eyes slowly turned dull and dark. <em>'Damn it...maybe it's because I wasn't focused on sensing before...but there wasn't a speck of influence on Azul from that vile creature...but I know it's out there somewhere.'</em></p><p>Rainier gripped his hands, so tightly his nails were close to cutting into his skin. He narrowed his gaze, wondering what the horrid monster has planned this time. <em>'I won't let it win again...I refuse to let it have its way again!'</em> He thought to himself. "I must protect her..." His voice was just above a whisper, but it had caught the ears of the Wolf. Jack looked over at him and blinked in confusion when he saw Rainier's expression. "What's up?" He asked, but Rainier was too deep to respond. Leaving Jack with a head full of question and an ounce of suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>************</p><p> </p><p>Around 8:30, Jack and Rainier waited for Willow outside the Ramshackle dorm. They were still dressed in their uniforms as they needed to get to the Lounge as quickly as possible. Eventually, they arrived and found that the place was packed with customers. Most were from different dormitories and some of the Octavinelle students were going to and fro delivering them various drinks and meals. It was much livelier with the smooth jazz music playing.</p><p>"It definitely has an adult atmosphere, doesn't it?" Willow says as she looks around the Lounge. A little worried that she couldn't find her friends.</p><p>"We're in our enemies' territory, so don't let your guard down." Jack warns them. The two nodded in response when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Willow's waist and pulled her close to the owner's body. Willow glanced up and gasped when a familiar face leaned down to meet hers. "Oh, it's little shrimp~. Welcome! I see the sea urchin and sea bunny are with you, too~." Floyd said, cooing into her ear. It sent tremors down her body and Willow blushed red. His breath was tickling her ear. Rosebell's eyes widened and fumed as she was about to get that creep off of Willow when Zephyrine held her back. Warning her that they can't do anything rash.</p><p>"I said I'm not a sea urchin!" Jack shouted.</p><p><em>'Sea bunny...?'</em> Rainier thought in mild surprise. "Calm yourself, Jack. We do have business here after all." Jack gritted his teeth, taking a step back but still keep a sharp eye on Floyd. The younger twin spread a wide smile at him. Still keeping his arms wrapped around the little shrimp. Hm...oh, she was softer than he thought. And she smells nice~.</p><p>Rosebell glared at the younger twin and wrest herself from Zephyrine and flew towards Floyd. She grabbed hold of his dark grey strand of hair and pulled as hard as she could. "Ow." Floyd went and when he raised his hand to swat her away, Willow took her chance to run from him and back to her friends. At which, Jack and Rainier quickly stood in front of her. Rosebell stuck her tongue at Floyd and she and Zephyrine flew back to Willow's side.</p><p>"Oh, my... What a surprise. Thank you very much for quickly making a decision." Jade says as he approaches the group with a polite smile. "Welcome to the Mostro Lounge. This is your first time visiting us, I presume?"</p><p>"I've been thinking this since lunch, but... Do you make a hobby of asking questions you already know the answers to?" Jack questioned as he shielded Willow with his arms.</p><p>"Fufu, I am just making sure." Jade says with a chuckle. "Now then, I shall explain some precautions and disclaimers before we proceed with our business today. Mostro Lounge is a gentleman's social facility. Please refrain from having arguments with people from other dorms. Here, everyone from the other dorms shall adhere to Octavinelle's rules. Please remember these rules and enjoy the Lounge to your heart's content. Now then, dearest customers. What have you come here today?" When he asks this, he directed his eyes down at the little girl hiding behind the Wolf's back.</p><p>"...I...I would like t-to...to speak with the manager, Azul. Please?" She asks him nervously.</p><p>"Fufufu, very well. Right now, the manager is busy discussing with another client. Would you be okay waiting in the Lounge for a little bit? Ah, that's right. Loitering is also prohibited. Please buy one drink if you want to stay. Anemones, please take their order." Jade says as he snaps his fingers to get whichever anemones were the closest to tend to their new customers. Rushing from around the corner and up the stairs behind them, Ace and Deuce were shorthanded than they already were. Ace was DESPERATELY trying to balance multiple trays of food and desserts at once and while Deuce held a tray of various drinks.</p><p>"Sorry, I have to deliver these drinks." Deuce said apologetically, he sounded like he was in a hurry.</p><p>"I'm in the same boat! You can take their orders, at least!" Ace shot back angrily. "Look at them all relaxed while <em>we</em> do all the work."</p><p>Jade didn't seem vexed by Ace's little rebuke. Instead, he was simply smiling in amusement at the two. "You sure have quite a rude disposition for someone in your current situation." He says. His smile widened as the anemones were wrenched up and the boys wriggled in pain. Nearly dropping their platters. "Owowowowow!!" Ace cried out. "Stop pulling the anemones!" Deuce shouted. Willow's eyes widened in horror as she watched them get tortured by those things.</p><p>"Azul left me in charge of training the newcomers. Newcomers who do not follow my rules shall be punished." Jade tells them. As if to further prove his point, he made the anemones pulled even tighter on their heads. Causing even more pain.</p><p>"Owowowow!! I get it, I get it already!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>.....!!</p><p>
  <em>A group of students surrounded her and dumped a mountain high of homework in front of her. "Listen, you little tramp. We're a little busy so take care of all this, will you? I mean, you're so smart, it shouldn't be a problem for you." One of the girls said with a wide smirk. Willow was cowering before them. She was covered in bruises and was uncontrollably crying. "B-but...I...I can't-." She let out a cry when she was suddenly kicked in the face by a boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shut that annoying mouth and do what we say! And if you screw up, well... we'll be taking a trip to the roof."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Willow's heart stopped beating as fear gripped her very soul. All she could do was be silent and nod her head. A list of chores from her parents was waiting for her when she came home. Willow tried to do as much as she could from the list but she had to stop halfway to start on the homework. Hers and those other students. However, she had to cut that short. It was already past 10:00 in the evening. Willow hadn't eaten or taken a break since she arrived home. And her mother barged in, screaming at her at why she hadn't completed her chores. Willow fell from her seat and tried to explain herself. But her words were nothing but an excuse to her. Her mother slapped her across the face and dragged her out by the hair. "You know I ask for something and I never ask twice...! You're ignoring the rules of this house and require harsher punishment, you God damned freak!!"</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Willow couldn't take this anymore. She can't bear to see them suffer like this. "Please wait!" She called out. Jade didn't turn to face her as he was still in the middle of disciplining his two subordinates. "Oh, my. This won’t do, dearest customers. I believe that I already said you are to follow our rules while in the Lounge." Jade says. Making Willow shut her mouth.</p><p>"We have all the right to wring the necks of problem children who won’t listen to us~." Floyd says with a very eerie smile. Willow whimpered in fear as she hides behind her wolf-eared friend. Clutching his arms. The boys took noticed and immediately shielded her from Floyd's reach. Even the fairies flew up to her defence. Jack sneered at them. If either of these freaks touch her again, he'll rip their throats out. "Tch... You tryin' to say that speaking out against you is bad?"</p><p>"Then, will you help out in the shop in their place?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Ah, that sounds good! Let's do that! Let's have Will, Rainier and Jack help out, too." Ace said, quick to an agreement. The wolf-eared teen looked at the Ace of Hearts with a heated scowl and bared his fangs. "Why are you deciding by yourself, you bastard?!" Jack shouted. Rosebell and Zephyrine sighed as they face-palm themselves.<em> 'Hopeless!'</em></p><p>"We do not mind anyone as long as they're willing to work seriously." Jade says.</p><p>"It'd be bad if you got chased out, right?" Deuce whispered to them.</p><p>"We're already so tired, man...! Grim's been washing dishes inside that his entire body’s already covered in bubbles. We're begging here...!" Ace whispered, begging for their help around the Lounge. Willow didn't really need to think about it, she was so close to gaining her friends' freedom. So for now, the least she could do is lighten their load as best she could. "Of course, I'll help. What is it you want me to do?" Willow asked.</p><p>Jack stared at her in surprise but let out a groan. This kid, honestly... ".......... Tch, fine. I wanna get this all over with so I can get back and sleep." He said.</p><p>"Sleep? It's only 9! What time do you usually sleep anyway?" Ace asked.</p><p>"I'm already in bed by 10." Jack said.</p><p>"My, you're quite the early sleeper." Rainier commented.</p><p>"You're just a real good boy, aren't you?" Ace questioned with wide eyes.</p><p>"He is. He's also very sweet sometimes." Willow softly says. She then let out a 'eep!' when Jack placed a fist on her head and began to grind it a bit, but not enough to cause any discomfort. "Keep those comments to yourself, kid!" He scolded her. Rainier smiled slyly when he noticed the faint dust of red on his tanned cheeks.</p><p>"Does that mean that little shrimp and sea urchin will be helping out~?" Floyd asks. Not waiting for than answer, Floyd walked over and picked up one of the drinks Deuce had on his tray and handed it to Willow. "Then, take this drink to table number 3~." He tells her. Willow slowly nodded and took the drink. The Mostro Lounge wasn't all that different from her auntie's cafe, so she was sure that she can handle it. ...She just hoped she can meet up with Azul soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Hahahahaha....."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. It's A Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jade gave Willow a tray full of drinks and food, telling her which item goes to who and where they were sitting. He gave her a gentle shove in the direction of the table and sent her off. The two fairies followed her close behind. Willow glanced back towards her friends, hoping they'll be okay. "We must not make the customers wait. Jack-kun, please remember to be courteous towards the customers." Jade tells the Wolf.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Jack's got a scary face~." Ace teased.</p><p>"Huh? My face is normal." Jack said.</p><p>"Don't slack off, got it? I'll be watching you all closely~." Floyd said. Though he was smiling, the boys knew that it meant if they were to slack off, they were going to get strangled by him. An unethical way to motivate someone but effective nonetheless. Rainier straighten up his uniform and got to work. Telling everyone to do their part.</p><p>"Here are your orders. Thank you for your patience." Willow says politely, smiling at the customers as she places down their orders. "Please enjoy at your leisure." She gave them a bow before moving on to the others. The other students were a little surprised to find a girl working here and their eyes followed even as she walked away. Her experience working at her auntie's cafe had really come in handy. Willow took their orders, passed them down to the other staff and delivered them in a timely matter. Rosebell and Zephyrine wanted to help as well, so Willow smiled and gave them their tasks.</p><p>Rosebell took care of some of the drinks, even adding a few editable powered plants to mix, adding more flavour and a soothing aroma. Zephyrine used her wind magic to levitate the plates full of food to each customer. She often helped Deuce with that one as he pushed a cart-full of orders. Jack seemed to be doing okay with being a server, but Willow still offered him and the A-Deuce duo a couple of good advice on what to do. Assume they'll order a full meal. Stay positive and calm, and serve at the customers' pace. Rainier, on the other hand, appeared to be in the zone as he handled everything like an expert. Quick but efficient. "If you order this, then I must recommend the meal combo. It's only a few coins more."</p><p>"Excuse me!" A student called out.</p><p>"Coming." Willow says as she finished up taking a Pomefiore's order. She gave him a small bow before walking away.</p><p>"It's easier now that Jack and Rainier are helping out." Deuce said, pushing along another cart.</p><p>"Rainier looks like the well-mannered type so that's to be expected. I thought Jack would be clumsier, but he's surprisingly not." Ace pointed out.</p><p>"I can do anything as long as I get used to it. This really isn't that hard." Jack told him with a smirk. "And we've got Willow instructing us, after all." The sounds of jingling bells caught their ears and turned to see Rosebell speaking to them while motioning towards the tables be the large glass display. Pointing over to some of their items. They didn't a translator to know what she was trying to tell them. "Fufu, please keep up the good work." Jade says with a laugh as he walked passed them. The boys quickly sped up the pace.</p><p>Before long, with all of them working together that had successfully taken care of the busy dinner rush of the Mostro Lounge, which was hectic enough, but they did it. The entire time, the Leech twins had been watching Willow. They were impressed by how she could handle everything from taking orders to serving and maintaining her composure. She was a natural at this.</p><p>"That takes care of all the orders." Jack said with a small smirk.</p><p>"I must say, that was kind of fun." Rainier said as he places an empty platter on the bar station. The two still held quite a bit of energy despite running all over the Lounge, but with the A-Deuce duo, they were ready to fall flat on their butts. "That was really tough..." Deuce said. Willow waved farewell to some of the guests just as the twins suddenly appear at her side. "Nice job~. Can you still take more orders~?" Floyd asked her. "Then, shall we have them wash dishes, then prepare some more drinks?" Jade asked. Freaking the A-Deuce duo out.</p><p>"Eh? W-well, I-." Willow began to say before Jack shut their idea down. "Don't push your luck!" He shouted.</p><p>A half an hour passed by, and soon the number of customers slowly began to decrease. Rainier and Willow were cleaning up the tables as the young girl thanked the guests for coming to the Mostro Lounge and to have a good night. The fairies dusted themselves off after bringing the last of the dishes to the kitchen before taking a rest on Willow's head. What bothered them was that they didn't see Grim in there at all despite hearing his usual grumbling. Zephyrine was worried about him, but Rosebell assured her that he was fine. If he was able to complain than there was nothing to worry about.</p><p>"The customers finally started dwindling." Jack said as he wiped the sweat off his brow.</p><p>"Look at you getting the job done~♪. Thank you for helping out, Little Shrimp and friends~." Floyd said with a smile. Willow finished up cleaning and let out a breath of satisfaction. It was strange. She felt...happy to be working in a safe environment again. Well, as safe as it could be. Perhaps it was because it felt like she was back home. Working with Aunt Rachel and Melody back home. How nice and supportive they were when she first began working there. Her heart ached a little when she began to think about her family. How much she missed them.</p><p>Suddenly, the sounds of hands clapping snapped her out of her thoughts and put her right back on the edge. She turned around and nearly gasped when she saw who was stepping into the Lounge. Of course...she had nearly forgotten why she was even here. "Your splendid job was a really great help, I must admit." Azul said.</p><p>"Azul!" Jack nearly snarled as he and Rainier immediately stood in front of Willow. The Wolf's eyes burned into the silver-blue haired young man. Azul smiled at his new guests and motioned them to follow. They do have something to discuss after. "I am so sorry for making you wait. The VIP Room is now ready for use, so please follow me. Jade, Floyd. Please make some tea for our guests." Azul says as he turns to leave.</p><p>"We're on it."  The brothers said in unison. Willow felt her heart pounding in her chest. Though she was scared of him, the friends she had made helped gave her the courage she needed to step forward and follow him. Her friends are her world, there was nothing she wouldn't do for them. Azul leads them through the Mostro Loung, leading down to the very back of the cafe. Azul opened the double doors and allowed them entry to his fancy, high-class VIP Room. Leaving Jack and Willow stunned at the sight.</p><p>"What's this place...? Are we really still in school? There's a big safe, too... It's like a bank." Jack said.</p><p>"Come, it won't do standing around the entrance. Come inside." Azul says, ushering them to take a seat on the sleek leather sofas. Willow and the boys entered the room and the girl took her seat. Jack sat next to her with Rainier standing by behind them. Azul sat across from them as the doors slammed shut when the Leech entered the VIP Room not soon after them. Jade set down a cups of tea for them and he and Floyd stood behind their Dorm Leader. Seeing them together like this only rekindled Willow's fear of them. But she needed to be strong. "So, what is it you wish to discuss with me?" Azul asked her with a knowing smile. Willow opened her mouth to speak but shuttered when she caught a glint in Azul's eyes. Within his dark sky-blue eyes, she saw a horrid combination of malice...and desire.</p><p>Willow's whole body tensed up. She could barely breathe. She held her hands tightly in her lap as she softly said, "P-....P-please set the students you're treating as servants free."</p><p>Azul's smile widened and he left out a laugh. "Ahahaha! Oh, my... What a tyrannous villain you make of me. There are a total of 225 students who are working for me, you understand?" He said like it was all some big game he was playing and that no one was really suffering from it. But Willow knew better. Her heart sank when he revealed the number of people he has imprisoned.</p><p>"225 people?! That's how many students made contracts with you...?" Jack questioned him in shock. Rainier narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists. But he maintained his composure. He hasn't sensed it, but he knew it was around. Watching. Listening. When it makes its move, he'll strike.</p><p>"Jade and Floyd worked rigorously to make business prosper this year, after all. Thanks to them, I managed to make deals with a lot of customers." Azul said, gloating with an arrogant smile on his face. It fell and he looked straight into Willow's eyes. "Now then, Willow-san. You mentioned that you want me to set those students free. It's not like I'm making them do unreasonable jobs, you know? They simply have to work under me due to the agreement we've settled. A contract is not something so easily nullified just because an outsider thinks that they look pitiable. In other words...<em><strong> You are already too late</strong></em>."</p><p>Her whole body was shaking. Something about this didn't feel right. Every nerve her body screamed at Willow to run. That this was dangerous and should just leave. Azul's eyes were cold and malicious, his smile, though appearing kind, it was everything but. <em><strong>You're too late! You poor, pathetic, weak little monster!! There's nothing you can do to save your friends. Nothing... Hahahaha...!!!</strong></em></p><p>No. No, no, no! There has to be something she can do! She can't let Azul scare her like this! Willow made a promise. She has to save her friends, but she can't be selfish and leave the remaining students under Azul's command. Without thinking, Willow burst out with, "Then, let me make a deal with you. You can grant any wish, right?" Rainier's eyes widened in horror as Jack stared at her, shocked at what she just said. The fairies flew from her head and exclaimed, "Willow, don't!"</p><p>"Hey, what are you thinking?!" Jack shouted.</p><p>"Oh? Do you want to make a deal with me? What an interesting idea." Azul said with a widening grin. Well now, looks like he was going to enjoy this more than he thought.</p><p>"Aha~! Little shrimp's got some guts~." Floyd says. He thought it was so adorable that she was trying hard to be brave even though she was shaking like a leaf. Jade thought the same as he tried to hold in a chuckle. This girl's becoming very interesting, indeed.</p><p>"Very well. I understand that you want to make a deal with me, however... We have a little problem, see? If I remember correctly, you do not possess any magic." Azul pointed out. "You do not possess a beautiful voice nor are you a royal country's only heir. You are but a simple human. If you wish to ask for something big, the collateral must be of equal value."</p><p>"A collateral?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"What is it that you want?" Rainier asked in a cool tone.</p><p>"For example... giving me the rights to use the Ramshackle Dorm that you are currently in charge of." Azul smirked as he pushed up his glasses. "What?!" The fairies exclaimed. Willow gasped in shock. What did he say?! He wants control over Ramshackle?! But...but why? Jack and Rainier's eyes widened and the Wolf shot up from his seat. "You were after that from the start, weren't you?!" He shouted. Willow swallowed her nervousness. Don't be scared, don't be scared. "...I-."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>(BAM!!)</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The doors beside them suddenly slammed open and a familiar voice shouted into the room. "I'm on-board with that decision!" Grim was standing there covered head to toe with soap bubbles and was dripping wet. He was panting heavily as if he had just escaped from taking a bath. He was exhausted but his never-ending fire still burned inside him as he glared daggers at Azul.</p><p>"Grim, what are you doing?!" Zephyrine shouted. "You traitor, how could you?!" Rosebell screamed.</p><p>"Grim, how long have you been there?!" Willow asked in surprise. Grim ignored her as he marched right up to Azul with seething anger. "I-I'm tired of living like this, yanno! My fur is not made for dishwashing!" He shouted.</p><p>"Grim!" The fairies shouted as they tackled him to the ground in an attempt to shut him up before he makes this worse. Leading to the three to get into a scuffle. Their fight was cut off short when Jade crossed his arms and said, "Grim-san, you will not be let off easily for skipping out on work and for eavesdropping on people’s conversations. Floyd, please throw him out."</p><p>"Alrighty~." Floyd says as he begins to approach Grim with a sharp smile and a menacing aura. Grim yelled in fright and begged the fairies to save him, but they just turned the other cheek and left him. Returning to their Dorm Leader. Grim cried out as he braced himself when Floyd reached towards but was stopped by Azul when he raised his hand. "Now, now. Wait a second, you two. Listen to what your one dorm-mate is saying, Willow-san. What do you say? Will you give the Ramshackle Dorm as collateral to make a deal with me?" He asked. He was smirking and folded his arms as if he had already won this little discussion.</p><p>"...!! I...I..."</p><p>"Willow, don't make a deal with him!" Rosebell shouted. "We're talking about your home, you can't put it on the line." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"Willow... Please save me...!" Grim begged with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Stop it, Willow! It's definitely going to be a contract disadvantageous to you!" Jack said, trying to convince the silver-eyed girl from making a deal with a scumbag like Azul. Rainier placed a hand on her shoulder and does the same. "Please think this through. There's no need for you to sign a contract with him, I promise we'll find another way." He tells her.</p><p>Willow thought about it, but in reality, she didn't need to. It was either giving up her Dorm to Azul or saying goodbye to the first people who she has ever called a friend. Willow knew exactly what to give in exchange for her friends, as well as the rest of the students' freedom. Willow knew that if they were to find out, Ace and Deuce might not ever forgive her, but it didn't matter. She didn't care what happens to her as long as they were free and safe from Azul. She was their last hope and she wasn't going to let them. Her choice was made.</p><p>Willow took a moment to gather up her courage and looked right at Azul. "Wh-what are your conditions for the contract...?" She asked.</p><p>"Hey!" Jack shouted.</p><p>"Miss Willow, please!" Rainier shouted.</p><p>"Willow!" The fairies cried.</p><p>Azul smiled wide as he brings out a golden contract. Laying out in front of her. "The conditions for this contract are... In three days' time, I want you to steal a certain picture from the Atlantica Memorial." He tells her.</p><p>"Are you telling us to steal a work of art?!" Jack shouted at him. Though they didn't notice, Jade was taken aback at Azul's request. Of all the things, that was the very least Jade had expected of him. "Oh, no. It’s not a painting. What I want you to steal is– It is the commemoration picture of Prince Rielle's visit taken 10 years ago." Azul explained.</p><p>"A prince's commemoration picture?" Jack asked, looking at him with a suspicious stare.</p><p>"It is positioned right near the entrance, so historically, it is of little importance. It is just that, a simple picture. It won't cause a huge panic even if it's gone missing." Azul said.</p><p>"Why make us do all that?" Grim asked.</p><p>Azul let out a breath of laughter. "It won't be a challenge if I don't make you do something difficult now, would it?" Azul asks as he pushed up his glasses. "I will be at a disadvantage if I made you do something very easy, after all. I am not a charity, you understand?"</p><p>"The Atlantica Memorial Museum in the Coral Seas is quite the famous tourist spot where you can see a lock of the King's "Silver Hair" and even the infamous "Mermaid Princess's Cork-opener". It's not like we’re making you search for something impossible at the bottom of the sea." Jade informed the group.</p><p>"Oh, yeah~. I remember going there during our elementary school field trips~." Floyd said happily.</p><p>"Wait just a second. The Kingdom of the Coral Seas itself is underwater, right? We don't have gills nor fins, so that will be difficult to accomplish. The conditions are kinda severe, don't you think?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Yeah! I can't breathe underwater, yanno!" Grim pointed out.</p><p>"Within the ocean's depths..." Zephyrine said worriedly. "Ugh...if only Marina was here with us. She can get us there with no trouble at all, at least her wings are capable of moving in water." Rosebell says as she held her head.</p><p>"It's something you should figure out for yourself... That is what I'd like to say. However, rest assured. I'll give you a potion that will make it possible for you to breathe underwater." Azul reached into his suit and took out a seashell-shaped bottle with glowing green liquid inside. He placed it down beside the contract. "Since the Great Sea Witch gave the pitiable Mermaid Princess legs just so she could be with the one she loves. A benevolent heart is a must, you see? Fufufufu. So, what will you do? Will you make a deal with me and sign the contract, my dear? I do not have much time on my hands, so please decide quickly. Now... Now!"</p><p>Without hesitation, Willow said, "I'll... I'll make a deal with you!"</p><p>"Very well! Now then, please sign here." Azul says as he gave her a pen in the shape of a fish's skeleton. Willow took the pen in her hand and was about to sign when she paused. She looked up at Azul. The spectacles wearing young man narrowed his eyes at her. Why was she showing hesitation? She's got the pen, so why isn't she signing? "If I may...I want to add something to our agreement." Willow says.</p><p>This caught Azul's attention. "Oh?" He went. Her friends looked at her in concern, wondering what she was thinking. "But...I will tell you after you finish telling me about the conditions of our contract." Willow tells him.</p><p>"Intresting. Very well." Azul said. With that, Willow wrote her name in an elegant fashion on the golden contract. Moving away for Azul to see. He smirked as he looked down at her. "I see that everything's in order. This completes our contract. If you manage to bring me the commemorative picture from the museum before the sun sets on the third day... I will release all 225 of the servants that I have working under me right now. However, if you are not able to do so... Ramshackle Dorm will be mine. And you both shall be working under me afterwards. Now, what was it that you want to add?"</p><p>"It's exactly as you say. If I bring you the picture, you'll set my friends and the others free...but...if I don't...then...you'll still be going to have to set them free." Willow says.</p><p>"I believe I already told you that-."</p><p>"Because I'll take their place. Every single one of them, I'll take over their work and serve you for as long as you desire. Until graduation or...forever. I will not resist and will obey every order you give me without question, and you will still have the Ramshackle Dorm in the process." Willow said. The fairies gasped in horror. "What?!" Jack shouted. "No! Miss Lockhart, you can't!!" Rainier yelled.</p><p>The Leech brothers and Azul were actually surprised that Willow would make such a request. She was willing to give herself and the dorm up for a couple of people she didn't even know. Azul stared at her, stunned...but he spread a smirk and took the contract. Oh, this girl was so interesting. Either way, he'll win. And he'll have this little magicless girl to serve him hand and foot and she would make the perfect servant around the Mostro Lounge. "Jade, Floyd. Please escort our clients out. I'll be looking forward to seeing you in three days." Azul said. The twins stepped forward and Willow and the others left the Octavinelle with heavy hearts.</p><p>Eventually, Willow made her way back to her dorm. She hadn't said much of anything on the way back, despite the fairies trying to talk to her. They weren't upset, just concerned for her safety. Willow knew they meant well, but this was her decision. Willow stood by the staircase and placed her hand on the railing. As if she could feel the life this once tattered Dorm was beginning to have. After a few months of living and cleaning here, Willow felt a sense of attachment to the building. Zephyrine was right. This Dorm was her home, and she felt awful when she bet it with Azul.</p><p>"Oh, so this is Ramshackle Dorm? This is my first time stepping foot inside, but it is quite a charming place. It's close to the school, too, so I think it will be the perfect place for Mostro Lounge’s 2nd location." Jade says as he looks around the place.</p><p>"Hey, don't start planning things! You haven't won yet!" Rosebell shouted. "I'm worried about this Dorm's safety in their hands." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"There are ghosts here, right~? Sounds pretty interesting~." Floyd said. All the way back from Octavinelle, the Leech brothers had followed her back to her Dorm. Rainier and Jack tried to get them to back off and to stay away from her, but through Willow's translation, Rosebell and Zephyrine managed to convinced them that if they tried anything, they would be right there to protect her. Rainier trusted them, but Jack was more hesitant. He didn't want to leave her all alone, especially with those doppelgänger freaks! He was supposed to protect her and he just...! Jack sighed and agreed with many qualms, leaving with Rainier. Rosebell and Zephyrine made sure the two kept their distance, but it didn't help much. Willow felt chills all throughout her body as she felt their eyes on her.</p><p>"Why did you accompany us all the way here?" Grim asked from her shoulder.</p><p>"You gave this dorm as collateral for the contract with Azul, right?" Floyd asked.</p><p>"Wha–?!" Grim yelped.</p><p>"That is because Willow-san had nothing else to give since she has no magic of her own. We will be confiscating this dorm in the meantime." Jade informs them.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Grim and the fairies yelled.</p><p>"You're...confiscating it?" Willow asked in shock. The Leech brothers smiled, taking joy in her reaction. That little confused expression on her face was incredibly adorable. "Until the day you fulfil your part of the contract, this place belongs to Azul. It will be a good decision to just follow the agreement, will it not?" Jade asks.</p><p>"We'll give you enough time to get what you need to get~." Floyd says.</p><p>"Should the day come that Azul becomes the permanent owner, everything in here will be forfeit to him. Please keep that in mind, okay?" Jade said. Willow was beginning to look worried and look away from them. Floyd smile widens and walked over to get closer to her. However, he only got so close because the fairies quickly flew in front of Willow to defend her. Still, his smile didn't falter. "Fufufu~. It's gonna be okay~! If you bring the picture back in three days, we'll return everything to you~." Floyd says as he and Jade chuckle.</p><p>"Wha–?! I have to take all my canned tunas with me...!" Grim exclaimed as he jumped off Willow's shoulder and sprinted up the stairs towards their bedroom, leaving the girl alone with the Leech brothers. "Oh, sure! Your tuna cans are so important!" Rosebell shouted at him. Willow avoided eye contact with the duel-eyed twins and softly said, "P-please...give me a few minutes to pack my clothes and textbooks." Willow walked up the stairs, moving fast as she could feel their eyes on her again.</p><p>Floyd let out a chuckle as he watched her scurry away. "Ahahaha...she's so cute..! I like her, I hope she'll be able to work for us. Right, Jade?"</p><p>"Right, Floyd. She's certainly an interesting little one. She was so scared during the entirety of the meeting, yet she tried so hard to act brave. I believe I've grown fond of her as well." Jade says as they shared a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Drip, Drip.*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong><em>"...hm...HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! She's an idiot! A complete and utter fool..!! I expected nothing less from that whiny brat." </em></strong>The creature laughed as it flew around the VIP Room. Azul sat at his desk, smiling arrogantly as he counted up the receipts. <em><strong>"I had told you to get her under your dominating control, but I never would guess she'd do it on her own! Sacrificing herself, no less! I didn't even need to be there! Azul...my dear...you, sir, are unique one~."</strong></em> It purred as it circled around and wrapped its arms around him.</p><p>"Hmph. I knew from the moment I saw her, she would be easy to be persuaded into signing a contract with me. I thank you for the information, though." Azul said as he turned to face it.</p><p>
  <strong>"Oh, you do not need to take me. It was all you... Hahaha...you're far more fun than the weaklings I've met. You've got exactly what I'm looking for. Ah, but do not worry. Our little deal is still very much active."</strong>
</p><p>"I normally hate relying on luck, but what you're offering will only give me a little push in the right direction." Azul said.</p><p><strong><em>"Of course. Keep doing what you're doing, and when that girl's under your control, I will hold out my end of the deal and give you exactly what you want. And no one on this Earth will be able to stop you. You'll never have to worry about those filthy cretins again. This time, they'll be crying under your feet." </em></strong>The creature said with a wide smile. Azul matches its look as they began laughing. Looks like things are finally going their way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Sleeping In The Lion's Den</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Willow went upstairs to her bedroom and packed her one outfit, her sleepwear, Rosebell and Zephryine surprised her with that one, her textbooks and the small necessities without saying a single word. Tears burned in her eyes as she takes a look around her bedroom. She hadn't even realised how much she was going to miss the dormitory. After all, it <em>had</em> been her home for the past few months. When she was done, Willow walked down to the foyer with Grim trailing behind, dragging his sack of tuna cans with him. Rosebell and Zephryine flew to sit on her shoulders just as the Leech brothers approached them.</p><p>"Are you both ready?" Jade asked.</p><p>"...Y-...yes." Willow said in a weak tone.</p><p>"See you, Little Shrimp and Earless Seal~. Safe journeys~." Floyd said as he gave them a friendly little wave. Willow nodded slowly as she exited through the front doors. She only made it so far when she heard Jade said, "Ah, if you have nowhere to stay, please feel free to ask us. It is possible to reserve Octavinelle Dorm's guest room for 10,000 Madol a night."</p><p>Willow turned around to wish them a good night when she saw... <em><strong>Them</strong></em>. Her eyes went wide in horror when she saw her parents standing by the doorway with looks of utter disgust and hatred. <strong><em>"It's okay...if you don't come back anymore. It's okay if you go somewhere we can't see you anymore."</em></strong> Her mother said. <strong><em>"You're not wanted here."</em></strong> Her father said.</p><p>
  <em>No...no, please. Don't say that... Please don't leave me... Please, please give me another chance... PLEASE DON'T GO!!</em>
</p><p>Tears were beginning to burn in her eyes. "M...Mo-..." Willow opened to mouth to speak. Ready to drop to her knees and beg for her parents for their forgiveness and to let her back in. However, she blinked and her parents were gone. The Leech brothers standing in their place. They gave her one final friendly wave before closing the door, slamming it shut behind her.</p><p> "Willow? What's wrong, sweetie?" Zephyrine asks when she saw that Willow was in some sort of trance. "Snowdrop, are you okay?" Rosebell asked, reaching up to touch her cheek. Willow blinked and snapped out of it. She looked down and saw that her fairies were staring at her with concerned expressions. Her eyes widened slightly and put on a kind smile. "Oh, yes. Yes, I'm fine." Willow says walking down the steps to the front gate. "Come along now. We best be off."</p><p> Rosebell and Zephyrine glanced at each other for a moment. Not believing her words or her smile, but they couldn't pry any further. As they were walking to the gate, Grim's ears perked up when the name Floyd called finally registered into his brain. "Wait a sec...! <em>"Earless seal"</em>?! Was he talking about me?!" Grim shrieked aloud. Having an existential crisis over the nickname Floyd had so graciously bestowed upon him. Naturally, the fairies ignored him. The girls shivered when a large gust of wind blew in. Willow let out a shaky breath as she tried to warm up her body.</p><p>"Can't you tell the wind not to blow large gusts, Zephie?" Rosebell asked as she rubs her cold arms. Flying into Willow's breast pocket for warmth.</p><p>"I wish I could, but the wind told me that the must spread the cold breeze throughout the island. Summertime is ending after all." Zephyrine said apologetically as she joins the Garden Fairy in the pocket.</p><p>"Well, that's just great..." Grim muttered. "We're gonna be camping under the stars in this weather, huh... That's gonna be tough..."</p><p>"And Whose fault do you think it is...?" Rosebell snapped at him.</p><p>"Hush, little one. Let's not get upset. I know this will take some...adjustment, but we'll get through it. Let's go find a place where we can sleep for the night." Willow tells them as they walked outside the iron gate. She closes it behind her, wondering where on campus they could sleep when she heard several fast footsteps approaching in her direction.</p><p>"Hey, Willow! Grim!" She heard Deuce yell. Willow turned around and saw all of her friends all rushing towards her. Seeing Jack, Rainier and the A-Deuce duo's faces made Willow smiled brightly. She was so happy to see them it made her temporarily forget the situation she was in. She sighed in content. Having friends is such a wonderful thing. "My dear boys." She greeted with a warm smile.</p><p>"Wha–?! Are you guys here to save us?!" Grim asked with a hopeful smile. He might've found them annoying but he supposed that they were good guys after-. Ace and Deuce ran past him and went over to Willow. "We don't care about you, Grim." Ace said, dismissing him as he and Deuce hugged the white-haired girl. They had been so worried about her.</p><p>"But it's kinda our fault that Will's in this situation, isn't it? It's gonna be bad if she caught a cold or something." Ace says as he patted the girl on the head when they pulled away.</p><p>"Rude! And stop acting shy, will you?" Grim muttered.</p><p>"This is our fault. We never should’ve gotten you involved in this." Deuce says with an apologetic expression. "Rainier told us what happened...Willow, how could you give yourself up like that?"</p><p>"He's right! It's one thing to bet on your dorm, but it's a whole other thing when you offer yourself! Why would even think about taking our place if you lose?!" Ace shouted. When Rainier told them the details of the deal Willow made to Azul, it nearly broke them. She was basically sacrificing herself for their sake! All because-!</p><p>....All because they were stupid. Going to Azul and making a deal with him. They were angrier at themselves than the deal itself. They were Willow's best friends, so this time, they were going to protect her no matter what. They won't let Azul have her.</p><p>"Are you feeling alright, Miss Willow? I can't imagine how it feels to be kicked out of the dorm." Rainier said in a worried tone.</p><p>The silver-eyed girl looked at her friends and saw that they were all looking at her with concerned gazes. <em>No. No, please don't look so sad. I'm not worth worrying about. </em>Willow shook her head, smiling at them. "Oh, this? This is nothing to worry about." She says. Her voice was so kind and it sounded so assuring. However, her smile didn't sit right with them. It wasn't anything they've seen before. Her smile was...<strong>fake</strong>?</p><p>"It's nothing to worry about?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"No, not really. Please trouble yourselves with this. I'm fine, really. Besides, I'm used to this." Willow said.</p><p>It only took her a split second to realise what she had just said. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Willow went pale and covered her mouth to take back her words but it was too late. "What?!" "You're used to this?!" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" They questioned. They were so confused at what she was talking about and wanted to press on more, but Willow frantically shook her head. "No, no, no! I didn't mean it like that! I only meant that...I... It's just that... Please, just forget what I said. Please."</p><p>
  <em>I can't let them know... What happened to me is my business. If they were to find out the truth, they'll leave me and would want nothing to do with me ever again...</em>
</p><p>Grim and the others were left speechless. They wanted to know what she meant by "being used to this" and why she was putting on a fake smile. However, seeing those big silver eyes staring up at them, begging them to forget what she said, they all sighed and reluctantly agreed. They couldn't say 'no' to that face. However, Rainier and the fairies stared at the girl with sorrow-filled eyes.</p><p>Deuce let out a sigh and moved onto another direction. "Anyway...we've already talked with Dorm Leader Rosehearts about it. If you're okay with sleeping in our four-person dorm room, it shouldn't be a problem." It was a very generous offer, but Willow didn't want to be an inconvenience to Riddle and the others. There had to be very little space in Heartslabyuland she didn't want to get in the way.</p><p>"Won't it be too crowded if you add another person to a 4-person dorm room? Does Heartslabyul have any free rooms?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Our dorm hasn't had any expelled students, so unfortunately there's no free room." Deuce tells him.</p><p>"A-are you sure it'll be okay? I don't want to impose on anyone." Willow said. Jack was silent for a while. His bold eyes gazed at the young girl before him. She was so tiny and fragile...so kind...so innocent. Jack knew, though he'll never admit it, that there was something about her that drew him to her. Ever since they left Octavinelle, Jack felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He had planned to keep her safe from those creeps, but he failed. Jack had to make this right. For her. "Then... Why don't you stay over at Savanaclaw Dorm?" Jack offered. This made everyone look at him.</p><p>"EH?!" They shouted. Rainier blinked, then let out a small laugh. Smiling at him.</p><p>"Jack, that's very nice of you to offer, but I couldn't-." Willow began to say before Jack cut her off.</p><p>"I bad-mouthed Azul a lot, but I still couldn't do anything in the end. I'm pretty sure that Leona-senpai and the others won't object after all the help you gave during the Magical Shift Tournament." Jack said. Willow was surprised but she spread a <strong>real</strong> smile. The Wolf was truly a loyal friend. However, when he mentioned Leona, her mind thought back to that little kiss he had snuck in. Her cheeks turned red when she recalled the feeling of his lips on her cheek. Why...did he do that anyway?</p><p>The guys all glanced at each other and spread mischievous grins. Oh, he was making this WAY too easy! "Oh-ho~?" Deuce went. A wide smirk on his face. Ace followed suit. "Heh~. Jack's a really nice dude deep inside, huh~?"</p><p>"That's pretty unexpected, yanno~~." Grim said.</p><p>"That's because Sir Jack likes her. He'll do anything for her~." Rainier said with a cheery smile. Willow turned to them, surprised and then back to Jack with a bright smile. "You like me?" She asks. Jack's eyes widened and tensed up. He took a step back and shouted, "D-don't get me wrong!! It'll just be troublesome for me if Willow doesn't win against Azul before the next test! And I don't like her!!" His face was a little red which caused them to laugh.</p><p>"So you're not her friend then? Then why did you bother yourself in going with her to meet with Sir Ashengrotto?" Rainier asked.</p><p>"H-hey, I didn't say that!!" Jack shouted.</p><p>"Sure, sure, whatever floats your boat~." Ace teased.</p><p>"I feel like Willow will be able to sleep better if we go with Jack's suggestion." Deuce said.</p><p>"Your only choice in our dorm is to either sleep on the floor or with me or Deuce." Ace said. He then spread a flirtatious smile and slip into Willow's side. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Oh, maybe you'll like that better~?" The guys', minus Rainier who was smiling, were shocked at what he just insinuated. Willow let out a small 'Hmm' and took a moment to think about it. Ace did felt very warm when she first slept beside him the first time. And if she was being honest, she felt safer when she shared a room with another person. One she can trust of course. And Ace was so nice to share with her. However, Jack, Deuce and Grim quickly butt in before she could answer.  "Hey! Watch it, Ace!!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"I told you no way, and I meant NO WAY!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"You got some nerve to do that kind of crap in front of us!" Jack snarled.</p><p>"Oh my, you're so bold, Sir Ace." Rainier smiled with a chuckle. Rosebell and Zephyrine were appalled by Ace's suggestion and flew up to give him a piece of their mind through some rapidly jiggling bells. "Haha, it was a joke." Ace laughed as he stepped away. Well, he only meant that half-joking. So, he was half-serious. Granted being who he was, he was trying to be low-key with trying to underplay things. Ace liked her...a lot.</p><p>Though he wanted her to stay with him at Heartslabyul, he knew that he could trust Jack to keep her safe for the night. At the very least he trusts him more than Leona and Ruggie. Jack narrowed his eyes at the dark orange-haired boy and pulled Willow closer to him by the arm. "Then let's hurry and go back. It's almost 12 already..." Jack says, letting out a yawn.</p><p>"Alright, see you tomorrow~." Ace said.</p><p>"Good night." Deuce said.</p><p>"Pleasent dreams, Miss Willow." Rainier smiled.</p><p>"Good night, everyone." Willow said with a small wave. Willow picked up her bag and left with Jack to Savanaclaw. It would be nice to Ruggie again, she hadn't seen him much after the Tournament, but they got along well enough. It would be..nice to see Leona too. Willow blushed when she remembered his little kiss. He had been the most elusive one out of the three. She had tried to talk to him a few times before, but he would give this faraway glance and walk away. Willow wasn't sure why but figured it was nothing to worry about. After all, they were friends.</p><p> </p><p>"No freakin' way." Leona said.</p><p>Then again Leona has a bit of a stubborn/pride streak going on. Willow couldn't fault him for it, he <em>is</em> a Lion.</p><p>"You don't have to be so blunt..." Jack muttered.</p><p>"Our dorm has a strict no-pet policy. His fur will get everywhere." Leona says as he stares down at the puny blue-eyed cat.</p><p>"YOU LIAR~~!! You guys have fluffier fur than I do, yanno!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"So maybe if Grim wasn't here, we can stay. Is that it?" Rosebell mused as she looked over at her feline roommate. "Don't get any ideas!" Grim snapped at her. Zephyrine caught her staring and put a hand to her shoulder. "No, Rosie. Grim's still our friend." She told her. Rosebell shrugged and narrowed her eyes at the Lion Dorm Leader. "Regardless, didn't Willow save him from getting killed?!"</p><p>"A Lion's gotta have their pride after all. It's part of their nature." Zephyrine pointed out.</p><p>"This and that are very different~." Ruggie said, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"Also, we haven't cleaned any of the free rooms so they're basically storage now. And you're asking me to let these two stays here?" Leona questioned.</p><p>"I am very sorry for dropping so suddenly. If it helps, I can do something to earn my keep. Whatever it may be. I'll even sleep in the storage rooms if it helps convenience you." Willow said. Be it cleaning, cooking meals or helping around the Dormitory in general, Willow wanted to show her appreciation for Leona if he does allow her to stay here. She didn't want to be viewed as someone taking advantage of a friend's generosity. Especially to someone as great as Leona.</p><p>Now when she said she'd do something to earn her keep, a lightbulb lit up in Ruggie's head. "... Oh, I got an idea~. Why don't you just let them sleep in your room, Leona-san~?" He asked.</p><p>"HAH?!" The whole group exclaimed as they all stared at Ruggie as if he had spoken an alien language beyond their comprehension. Willow was now blushing mad. Sleep in Leona's room?! Sleeping beside Ace was one thing...but if Ruggie was serious, sharing room with a noble Prince is a whole other thing! A common girl like herself has no business sharing with that of royalty, even if they were friends. She was unworthy of that.</p><p>"Hey, Ruggie. Choose your words carefully. Do you want me to sew your lips shut?" Leona threatened him with a piercing glare.</p><p>"I mean, you're used to having servants around your room, aren't you~? If you let these two take care of all the other dorm duties in exchange for sleeping here, it's practically a win-win situation~!" Ruggie tells him.</p><p>"Ruggie, you bastard..." Leona growled. He was about to teach this thieving Hyena a lesson when he felt a pair of soft, dainty hands grab hold of his clenched fist. He turned his head and saw Willow staring up at him with pleading eyes. Silently begging him not to start a fight. Ruggie saw this and spread a sly smirk. "Y'know~... All my wounds from the Magical Shift Tournament haven't healed yet~." He said, pretending to be hurt as he held his oh-so wounded stomach. "I don't know if it's because I drank that magic amplifier or whatever, but all that hard work was so tiring~. And to top it off, I risked my life for Leona-san's sake, too~. I feel like I'll recover faster if I had these guys help me with taking care of you, Leona-san~."</p><p>"You poor thing. I didn't know you were still recovering." Willow said, now worried Ruggie had been pushing himself in his everyday tasks without getting the proper rest he needed. She was about to check on him when she was stopped by Leona. Holding out his arm to keep her in place. </p><p>"Tch... You're a sly bastard, aren't you?" Leona said.</p><p>"Aw, come on~. I'm not lying, you know~? Shishishi!" Ruggie laughed.</p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes at his junior before turning his gaze towards the small rabbit beside him. Willow was worried for a moment as she thought he would tell her to leave, however, she instantly took note of the way he was looking at her. It was far different from how he did when they first met...yet similar to how he looked at her in the infirmary. It was more...gentle, and warmer than before. Leona gazed at her for a moment before turning away. "I won't let you stay here that easily. Hey, you lot. Come here!" He called out.</p><p>Willow looked ahead and let out a gasp when she saw three very familiar burly students coming their way. It was the three students who had confronted her and her friends when they came to investigate their dorm. Willow paled a bit as she took several steps back. Bumping into Jack, but he kept her steady when he held her shoulders. Already getting on the defensive. What was his Dorm Leader thinking? "You called, Dorm Leader?"</p><p>"You guys are the bastards who trespassed here the other day!"</p><p>"Our prey came running back here on their own? Hehehe!"</p><p>"Fight and win against them and I'll use you two as my lackeys for the next three days. Even if it's for just three days, I don't plan on having any dead-weight stay in this dorm." Leona said with a smirk. Willow was getting scared now. He was expecting her to fight these guys? She suspected this was apart of how Savanaclaw runs things but... Willow hated fighting, but it doesn't look like she'll have much of a choice in the matter. "Please go easy on us..." Willow nervously said as the three students gave her a smirk and began to approach her. Jack protested to fight in her place, but Leona was firm. She and her members had to be the ones to defeat them.</p><p>Remembering that these were the same students that had man-handled her little Willow, Rosebell glared at them and flew out of the girl's pocket. "If you think I'm gonna let you lay one hand on her-!" She began to yell before Zephyrine held her hand. "Rosebell, wait."</p><p>"Don't think you can talk me out of it, Zephyrine!"</p><p>"I wasn't. I was going to say to let me help." The Wind Fairy said with a smile. Rosebell was slightly surprised but match her friend's look. "Also, look out!" Zephyrine shouted as she pushed themselves out of the way when one of the boys tried to smack them away.</p><p>"Come on!"</p><p>"Show us what you can do, little mouse!"</p><p>Willow took several steps back as she looked up to them in fear. She hated fighting, and she hated getting involved in a fight. She doesn't even know how to even begin. She was scared. She was terrified. No way she could get out of this peacefully. ...Then she looked towards Leona. Her gaze taking his full form. That's when she remembered. Ever since the exhibition, she grew to admire Leona. True he can be a bit lax and leisurely, but when it matters, he is strong, confident and very smart. She had promised herself that would try to be just as strong as he is. To earn a lion's heart.</p><p>Though she can feel her own heart pounding in her chest, ready to burst out, Willow knew she had to see this through. She took in a deep breath and jumped back. "Grim, fire!" She said. The cat monster grinned and run up her body, jumping off her head. "Take this!" Grim took in a deep breath and blew out a large streak of fire. The students created shields to defend themselves but one wasn't as strong and pushed him back. One tried to retaliate with his wind, but managed to duck out of the way and called for Zephyrine.</p><p>Zephyrine went up towards the boy's wind magic and flew around it. Taking it as her own. She flew around until it became a ball of air. Zephyrine leaned to kiss the sphere and it changed into an icy blue colour. She turned her attention to her opponents and raised her finger. Pointing right at them. The ball of air swirled rapidly until it exploded, sending an incredibly cold blast of air at them. They weren't excepting it, so when it hit, it hit hard. They were knocked to the ground with bits of ice nearly sticking them down. But they let out feral growls as they ripped themselves free and all three came back their feet.</p><p>Willow looks towards the plants and tree beside the pond and getting an idea. "Rosebell!"</p><p>"Way ahead of you!" Rosebell said as she raised her hands to the sky. The plants that surrounded the lounge all began to emit a light pink glow and suddenly vines had appeared from deep within the ground and entangled the three students. Even when they tried to burn/cut themselves free, Rosebell would swoop her hand and the branches grew in accelerated speed and were used as whip-like weapons. Knocking them down.</p><p>Willow asked for Grim and Rosebell to combined their magic and the two were more than willing to oblige. The fairy and the monster shared a grin and rushed towards them. Rosebell gathered her rose petals and shot them out just as Grim blew out his magic. Sending a storm of flaming, sharp rose petals. Hitting one of the students directly. Knocking him down to the ground, skidding across and landing by Leona's feet.</p><p>Another student shot out some purplish-black magical blast at them, but the Wind Fairy was quick to intercept it. She flew in front of her friends and created a shield made of air. The blast hit her defences, creating charcoal black smoke. But it was the perfect cover Zephyrine went around her shield and fired air blasts from her hand at him. Hitting him in the chest, abdomen and head. Knocking him out.</p><p>Willow breathed out a sigh of relief while Grim and the Fairies let out a cheer for their victory. But then the realised they were celebrating early because the last of their opponents, railed through them and began to charge at Willow. "No way I'm I losing to a puny mouse!" He roared as he readied himself to throw a punch. Willow let out a fearful gasp. Stumbling back. Jack's eyes widen and were about to throttle the guy but were held back by the rest of the members. But he fought against them.</p><p>Everything went in slow motion. The student was mere inches away from colliding his fist with her. Grim, the Fairies, Jack, Ruggie and Leona moved to stop him. Willow raised her arms to protect herself but knew it was going to be in vain. He was much stronger and would surly break down her defences. A memory hit Her. His strength... The silver-eyed girl suddenly remembered a time when Aaron had attempted to teach her a few tricks in how to protect herself. In one such lesson, he told her this.</p><p>
  <em>"In the event, some crazy Knob Head tries to rush at you, used their speed and what strength they were using against him. If you're ever against someone taller and stronger than you, you can do that."</em>
</p><p>Willow had considered his words, but it never registered to her at the time. When would she ever need that? She didn't want to hurt anyone. However, defending yourself doesn't necessarily mean you have to hurt anyone. Willow held her breath and lowered her arms. Bracing herself. As soon as the student was in range, Willow was quick to grab his oncoming wrist, kick at his foot, tripping him up, and flipped him onto the ground. Making a loud thud. The student laid there in shock. Willow's eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness! I am so, so sorry! Are you alright?!" She frantically asked. The whole dorm was in shock at what she had just done. Did that seriously just happened?! Did she really just do that?!</p><p>The faires were silent but let out a cheer as they rush to hug the shell shocked girl, proclaiming how proud they were of her. While Grim stood there with his jaw on the floor. Jack and Ruggie honestly didn't know what to say at this moment. And Leona? He didn't know what to even think. He had mixed feelings about what had occurred. He didn't expect this little rabbit to pull a stunt like that, but at the same time...he hid a smirk. This little rabbit doesn't cease to amaze him. She was a gutsy little thing, wasn't she?</p><p>Leon quickly dropped his smirk and stepped forward. Looking down at his three members. "How can you lose against these herbivores? Don’t show your faces to me again, damn it." He said, full of anger.</p><p>"Kyaaahh!! We're so sorry!" The student that was flipped over shriek. As soon as they were back on their feet, the three quickly ran away, least they faced Leona's wrath.</p><p>"A promise is a promise, yanno! We’ll be staying here for the next three days!" Grim beamed triumphantly with a wide grin.</p><p>Leona let out a growl at the puny cat but it slowly faltered down when his eyes fell upon the young girl. She was giving that cute pleading face. Ugh...he can't say no to that face. "Tch... If you make the slightest noise, I'm throwing you out, got that? Am I understood?" He questioned. Willow flinched a little. "Y-yes!" She squeaked.</p><p>Grim let out a content sigh. "In any case, we don't have to worry about lodgings for now." He says as he climbs on Willow's shoulder.</p><p>"Alright~. Please carry the spare bed into Leona-san's room, Jack." Ruggie tells his wolf-eared junior.</p><p>"Alright." Jack says, taking a moment to check on Willow before running off.</p><p>"Th-thank you." Willow called out to Jack before turning to Ruggie and Leona. "Thank you...thank you very much." She says as she gives them a polite bow.</p><p>"Shishishi! Lucky~♪. My chores will lessen for the next three days~." Ruggie said, laughing.</p><p>"That ass... I can hear you, you know? You better prepare yourself after all this is over." Leona warned him before locking eyes with the white-haired rabbit. "Hey, you herbivores, come with me. Stop dawdling."</p><p>"Eek! Y-yes, sir!" Willow says as she scurries after him. She stuck close to him as they walked past several Savanaclaw students on their way to his room. She noticed all of them were staring at her. Smirking and chuckling at her. They were whispering amongst themselves but she caught some of them saying <em>'She smells delicious'</em>, <em>'Heh, wonder how good she tastes?'</em>, <em>'Look at her. She's so tiny and she's shivering. I can smell her fear from here.'</em> Willow quickly grew worried at all their staring and, out of habit, reached out to grab hold at the end of Leona's leather vest. The Lion looked over his shoulder to see her scoot a bit closer. But he didn't mind.</p><p>Soon afterwards, Willow set up her futon with the blanket and pillows, making sure she was across from Leona's bed. Wanting to give him the space he deserves. She was still nervous about sharing a bedroom with a noble prince, but she had to grin and bear it. She had changed into her white cotton, long-sleeved nightgown and placed all of her clothes into her bag and put it right next to her pillow.</p><p>"Wha... You can definitely feel a wild guy atmosphere from this room, yanno." Grim commented as he looked all around the bedroom.</p><p>"Maybe because this <em>is</em> the room of a wild guy." Rosebell said as she and Zephyrine created their flowery beds.</p><p>"I kinda like it here. Ahh~, the gentle breeze flows so freely here." Zephyrine says with a content sigh as the wind from the outside blow through her hair.</p><p>"I guess so." Rosebell says, shaking her head in amusement.</p><p>"Stop gawking. I'm gonna sleep, but if you make one noise, I'm gonna kick you out." Leona threatens the cat. When he sharpens his glare, Grim let out a yelp and hide behind his Dorm Leader. Willow looked in between them and hung her head. Shutting her eyes as she expected him to lay down the rules on her. "I-I promise to be good. I won't do anything to-." She begins to say when she felt a warm hand ruffling her hair. Willow opened her eyes and was surprised to find Leona patting her head and walking away. "G'night." He simply says. Willow and the others were taken by surprised at his actions, even more so that he instantly fell asleep when he hit his head on his pillow. Letting out a light snore.</p><p>"H-he fell asleep in three seconds...!" Grim nearly exclaimed before the fairies shut him up.</p><p>"Shh!!"</p><p>"Hush now. Let's keep quiet so he doesn't wake up." Willow softly whispered. She ushered Grim and the fairies to bed as she settled under the sheets. She took a moment to look over at the slumbering Lion and gave a shy smile. <em>'He can be gentle when he wants to be...'</em> She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Allowing the sounds of the wind and the wild smells to lull her to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>******************</p><p>At some point during the night, Willow was deeply asleep. She was a heavy sleeper, so virtually nothing could wake her until the morning light comes. Her dormmates were also deep in their slumber, so none of them noticed. None of them was aware of the glowing summer green eyes staring down at the white-haired girl. He leaned down and began to reach towards her. Brushing away the locks away from her peaceful face. Allowing himself to take in the warmth and softness of her skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Morning Training!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Everything around her was dark and cold. Even she opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything. Not only that she left completely weightless, yet heavy at the same time. Where...was she? Was she in some type of dream again? Willow tried to make sense of where she was when she saw a purple light shining in the distance. With no other option, Willow followed the glowing light. She was taken aback when she saw she was floating but decided not to dwell on it. She then found herself going down a corridor and heard voices talking just up ahead. When she turned the corner, Willow nearly screamed at what she saw.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Small plant-like animal hybrids were resting on the corridor's floor, wailing and crying out. Writhing about in agony. They were heads attached to a stalk with roots, but some were just heads resting in the ground. These polyps have mottled green skin and yellow eyes. "What...is this...?" Willow asks silently in horror. Who could've done this to them? This was a garden of souls. Forever caged in eternal suffering. She noticed that all of them had faces and were crying out for help. Begging for someone to help them. "What is this place?" She asks herself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Enter, you pretty little princess. You've come here because you've fallen in love with a human, haven't you?" She heard a woman say. Willow looked up and saw that beautiful mermaid from before. What was she...? Wait, in love with a human? Does this woman mean that Prince she saved? Willow followed the red-headed mermaid through the dark cave and into the centre of this strange place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly everything around her begins to shift. Willow was still in the same, creepy cave but now things had moved forward in time. She and the mermaid were standing by a large cauldron that seems to be bubbling, swirling around. Willow turned and nearly jumped when she saw the Sea Witch standing beside the Mermaid. She had a wide smile on her face as she wrapped one of her tentacles around the Mermaid's shoulder. "Come, it's time for a deal. I'll make you a potion that can turn you into a human for three whole days. And the Prince absolutely has to fall in love with you." The Sea Witch says as she brings out a golden contract for her to sigh. Behind her, two large, duel-eyed moray eels were grinning madly as they chuckled at the Mermaid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've got one more important thing to discuss, dear. We have to discuss the means of payment." The Sea Witch says with a smirk. "You can't get something for nothing, you know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I don't have any-." The Mermaid tries to say but was shushed by the Witch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle. You'll never even miss it. What I want from you is... your voice." She tells her. The mermaid was hesitant to sigh, but the Sea Witch made a compelling argument and showed the details of their contract. If the Mermaid can receive true love's kiss in three days, then she'll be forever human. But if she fails, she'll return to normal and will belong to the Sea Witch. The whole room then started to spin and warped in on itself. Twisting around and growing more decrepit and ugly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Mermaid didn't seem to notice this at all. She only took a moment to think about it before her mind was made up. "If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet, you've got the pay the toll Take a gulp and take a breath, and go ahead and sign the scroll. The boss is on a roll! THIS POOR UNFORTUNATE SOUL!" The Mermaid grabbed the pen from the Sea Witch and wrote her name on the contract. Sealing the deal. The Sea Witch spread a psychotic smile as she began to laugh like a madwoman.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything then became dark. Her laugh, still echoing in pitch blackness. However...Willow didn't feel cold anymore. Instead...she felt warm. Like a blanket that had just come out of the dryer was wrapped around her body. She closed her eyes, allowing the warmth to overtake her. She didn't feel scared anymore...she felt safe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Willow shot her eyes open. She felt like she was denied oxygen and was just now allowed to breathe again. She regretted opening her eyes so suddenly as the room was much brighter now. She rubbed her eyes and let out a yawn. "Why did I feel like I made a deal in my dreams...?" Willow asked.</p><p>Hm? This is odd, why did she feel so warm. Well, warmer than usual? Also, why does her futon feel much softer and comfortable? What the... her blanket and pillow were a different colour...and...why did she feel high of the ground?</p><p>"Eh?" She went.</p><p>What was that incredible warm heat source next to her? And...who...who was holding her in such a protective manner? Willow rolled over, her eyes landing on the sleeping form of Leona. Willow was silent for a moment as she stared at him. Slowly she pieced together the puzzle. Somehow, for some reason, Willow was sleeping with Leona in his bed. Her face turned redder than a tomato and her heart had skyrocketed and leapt to her throat.</p><p>"Kyaa!!" She heard someone yell out, but with her blurry vision, she couldn't tell who it came from. Rosebell and Zephyrine had woken up once they felt the sunlight. When they turned, they nearly panicked when they found Willow gone. They were about to go on a search when they found her laying in Leona's bed with his arms around her. Their faces turned bright red. Zephyrine let out a yell as she covered her face, peeking through her fingers. Rosebell was hyperventilating as she was torn on how to feel. Embarrassed, shocked, angry. The list goes on.</p><p>Willow could barely contain it anymore. When Leona let out a tired moan, snuggling in closer. The silver-eyed girl turned several shades brighter and took in a breath. She was just about to scream when the door suddenly opened up. "Heya, good morning! Leona-san, please wake up! Time for you both to wake up too, Grim, Will." Ruggie says as he jumps through the doorway. He froze the second he walked into the room. Willow turned inhumanly red as she stuttered to explain herself to avoid a horrible misunderstanding but Ruggie stood there like a statue.</p><p>"Morning already...? It's only 6 AM, yanno...?" Grim said, his eyes widening when he saw what time it was. Heck, the moon was still out. Grim blinked in confusion when he saw that everyone was too busy staring at something. "What the heck are you guys looking at?" The cat asked as he turned in the direction they were looking. Grim did a triple take and his jaw dropped to the floor. "What the heck?!" He shouted.</p><p>"P-please, wait...!" Willow squeaked.</p><p>"... You're so noisy..." Leona yawned. Whether he was still half asleep or not, Leona unconsciously wrapped his arms around Willow and buried his face in her neck. "L-Leona... S-stop...!"</p><p>Ruggie's eye twitched at the scene and felt his blood beginning to boil. He had no idea what his Dorm Leader was thinking but he was putting a stop to this right now!! He grits his teeth and stormed to the foot of Leona's bed. "Leona-san! Come on, don't go back to sleep! And, more importantly, get your hands off her, you lazy bum!!" He shouted as he grabbed on to his senior's leg and yanked him right out of bed and freeing the flustered girl from his grasp. Leona let out a gruff groan when he hit his head against the floor. Well, he was awake now.</p><p>"Look at Ruggie pulling on his master's legs to get him out of bed." Grim stated, a little amazed by Ruggie's nonchalantly attitude towards his senior.</p><p>"I swear...if that uncouth, wild, pig-headed, pompous brat did anything to our Willow, I'm gonna-!!" Rosebell said. Her entire body turning fiery red from anger. She let out an enraged growl and attempted to throttle the Lion-eared Prince but Zephyrine and Grim quickly held her back. "Rosebell, calm down. I'm upset too, but if you pick a fight with Leona then you'll be turned to sand." Zephyrine said, trying to reason with her friend.</p><p>Willow scrambled to get out of the bed, to apologise for what's going on when she banged her head against Leona's closest. Twice. Willow held her aching forehead, wondering why this was even happening. Rosebell and Zephyrine picked up her glasses and flew them towards her. When she put them on, Willow saw Leona leaving the room and Ruggie quickly running to her.</p><p>"Will, you okay? That guy didn't hurt you, did he?" Ruggie asked as he looks her over. Willow quickly shook her head. "No, no! He didn't. I don't think he did...I-I mean, I feel fine. He was just...holding me." Willow said with a blush. Ruggie made a pout and narrowed his eyes. Growing up where he did, he could spot a liar the second the opened their mouth. He was pretty sharp at that, but when he looked at her, Ruggie knew she was telling the truth. Besides, this kid didn't look like a liar to begin with. "Then why <em>was</em> he hugging ya like that?" Grim asked with a suspicious stare.</p><p>Willow's face grew redder and quickly changed the subject. "U-um, Ruggie, if I may ask, how come we're getting up so early?"</p><p>"Savanaclaw Dorm does morning training for Magical Shift. Since you're staying here, we'll have you participate in it, too." Ruggie explains.</p><p>"Eh...? Morning training?" Grim whined as he already began to slump on the floor.</p><p>"We started doing it after the Tournament, you know?" Ruggie said.</p><p>"Ah, that's a good step. I'm sure you're getting lots of good practice in the training." Willow said with a smile. Ruggie stared at her smiling face, a faint colour of pink coloured his cheeks. He bashfully looked away as he said, "W-well, I did kinda promise you I'd step up my abilities for the tournament, so..." He trailed off but Willow knew what he meant. It was so sweet of him to honour his promise like that.</p><p>Willow giggled and reached up to rub his ear. As soon as he felt her soft touch, Ruggie immediately felt his legs go to jelly. "Thank you, Ruggie. I'm glad you're all making an effort to improve yourselves for the next tournament. I do not doubt that you'll enter the Hall of Fame next year for sure." She said kindly. However, with her rubbing his ear, Ruggie barely heard a thing and was smiling like a dork. Man, THIS was what Leona felt when she had done it for him?! It felt so relaxing...~. He could fall asleep from her touch alone. Just as he was about to lay his head on her lap, Willow stopped and got up from the bed. Leaving Ruggie standing there in a confused daze.</p><p>"W-wait-."</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to wash up and change for the morning's training. I assume we're meeting in your Dorm's Magift Stadium, yes?" Willow smiles as she goes to leaves to find the nearest place with total privacy with her fairies close behind. Unaware of Ruggie trying to call out to her. "W-wait, just a few more minutes-! Augh, damn it..." He said in a defeated tone. He let out a sigh and gave a half-hearted smile. Meh, oh well...there will always be another opportunity. He was just about to leave when he saw Grim trying to go back to sleep. Oh...so that's how he was gonna play, huh?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three more days until the end of Azul's contract—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Soon, the group met up at the Magift Stadium to begin their morning training. Willow, Ruggie and Leona were dressed in their respective Dorm's P.E. clothes. When Willow looked around, she noticed that amongst the crowd of black and gold of Savanaclaw, she stuck out like a sore thumb with her white hair and dull black and grey colours. Yes, of course, there others with a similar shade as her hair but still, she felt a little self-conscious.</p><p>Jack was just finishing up his stretches when he saw his seniors and Willow approaching. "Oh, you're joining morning practice, too?" He asked.</p><p>Willow nodded while Grim let out a yawn from her shoulder. "I wanted to sleep more, but Ruggie dragged me here..."</p><p>"Hey, why don't we have a little game since we're all here? Let's make the 1st years work up a sweat~." Ruggie grinned.</p><p>Leona yawned. "... I'm gonna fall asleep just standing here. Let's get started already."</p><p>The Savanaclaw Dorm split up into several teams and taking part in each section of the stadium. One of these said teams were Ruggie and Leona vs Jack, Willow and Grim. Like before, Rosebell and Zephyrine sat on the audience stance to watch them play... ... After they...uh, kindly told Grim to play responsibly this time. Ruggie was holding the disk as he stretched his arms while Leona let out another yawn. "Look at him just yawning there! That's so rude!" Grim smirked arrogantly.</p><p>Leona raised a brow at the small cat and narrowed his eyes. "I can beat you guys even in my sleep."</p><p>"Alright, let's start." Ruggie announced. He threw the disk high into the air and each team for ready. Once it stops in mid-air, one of the flyers from Jack's team came in and snatched it. As soon as he grabbed it in his hands, the games began and the two teams rushed in like rival armies. Compared to the exhibition match, Willow was more level-headed this time around. She was able to make better strategic plans for her team and place them where to defend, attack or intercept. At first, most of them didn't want to take orders from a feeble mouse, but Jack was able to convince them. In his own way.</p><p>Once they were able to get the team's willingness to cooperate, Willow told them where to position themselves in both air and ground. With her help, Jack moved fast as lightning through their defensive. If they had the disk, their team was able to block and intercept their attacks. Though Willow was still nowhere in being called the "best athlete", she was still able to hold her own. "Jack-kun's been moving around like crazy since this morning." Ruggie said, amazed by the Wolf's vigour.</p><p>"I can't turn my back on any kind of challenge!! Please don't go easy on us!" Jack dared with a wide smirk.</p><p>"Ugh, he's so tiring..." Ruggie groaned out.</p><p>"Pretty good for a 1st year." Leona said.</p><p>The next part of the game was a bit complicated. For Willow anyway. It was at this point where everyone was beginning to use magic now. Spells were flying back and forth. Defensive shields. Speed spells. Fire attacks. Wind attacks. Anything they were able to use. Willow jumped and ran all over the place to avoid getting hit, but she was still able to steer her team in the right direction. Even Grim was getting his head in the game now. He sprinted across the field and ran up Willow's back. He jumped from her head and caught the disk. Once he grabbed it, he jumped back and spread a smirk. "Alright!! I'll show you my killer trick!!" Grim shouted proudly. He wounded up to shoot the disk. He was going to it right this time. He was going to show off his athletic talents and have these morons grovel at his feet. Except when he was about to make the shot, he noticed he was standing all alone in the field. "Wait, what?"</p><p>"You awake yet?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Things are gonna get livelier from now, huh~?" Ruggie said.</p><p>"Thank you for that learning experience!" Jack said.</p><p>"Shall we get some refreshments?" Willow asks as the group head to the sidelines.</p><p>"What?! I wanna keep playing!" Grim whined. But seeing that everyone was leaving, the cat monster 'hmph!' and pouted. Begrudgingly following them. Everyone sat by the wall, taking a well-deserved break from their morning training. It looks like there was a benefit to working in the early morning. Willow felt more energise and it was a great workout overall. She was also more awake than tired than how she was early this morning.</p><p>"Moving your body in the morning feels better than I thought, yanno!" Grim said, smiling.</p><p>Jack grinned at Grim's attitude and nodded in agreement. "Right? I wake up an hour earlier and go jogging by myself." He said.</p><p>"Th-that's... I think that's already overdoing it, yanno...?" Grim asked as a sweatdropped formed in his head. Willow just giggled at him. She had read in a book once that wolves are most active around dawn and dusk, although they may be active any time of the day or night. So it seems that it applies to those like Jack. Haha...this world and its people are just so fascinating. Nothing is what it seems but at the same time, it is. "So you're already training for next year's Magical Shift Tournament, huh. You guys look like you'd be formidable rivals, yanno?" Grim said.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... You don't know yet, huh." Ruggie says. Taking a moment to drink half his water bottle. "Every May of every year, a tournament bigger than the intra-dorm tournament is held."</p><p>"Wha–?! There's a bigger tournament held?!" Grim asked in shock.</p><p>"It's an Interschool Competition." Leona says, coming over to them. He surprised Willow when he tossed her a water bottle. She wasn't expecting it and she flailed miserably as she tried to catch it. Leona took a sip from his drink as he took a seat next to her...by forcing himself between her and Jack. "Hey, why'd you-?!"</p><p>"An interschool... does that mean that other magical schools compete against each other...?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Just like the name suggests, it's a Magical Shift tournament held with other schools." Ruggie says.</p><p>"Our school competes with Royal Sword Academy every year." Leona said.</p><p>"Royal Sword..." Willow mused.</p><p>"Oh, I feel like I've heard that name before!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"There are a lot of magic schools here in Twisted Wonderland, but among all of those schools, Night Raven College and Royal Sword Academy are prestigious enough to be known as the "Two Powerhouses"." Ruggie explains.</p><p>"What kind of school is Royal Sword Academy?" Grim asked.</p><p>"It's a school full of pompous, pampered little princes." Leona bluntly says with a mocking smirk.</p><p>"So it's full of bratty rich people?" Rosebell questioned. Zephyrine tapped her friend's head and gave her a firm look. "Rosebell, be nice. You know not all children of wealth are rude." She tells her.</p><p>Ruggie laughed. "Shishishi! Exactly! Their school buildings and even uniforms are needlessly flashy. White uniforms stand out when they get dirty, y'know~! No matter how prestigious they are, I definitely do not want to be involved with them." He says as he drinks more of his water</p><p>As Willow drank her water it made Willow wonder. Royal Sword was a prestigious magic school like Night Raven, but it sounded like it was a bit different in comparison. But she also thought about Che'nya. He didn't seem to be the Princely type, then again neither did Leona but that was beside the point. She just knew from Riddle's memories Che'nya grew up in the same neighbourhood as Riddle and Trey. And the way he dressed certainly didn't indicate he was a Prince. So maybe Royal Sword had their own unique characters like any other schools. Not all had to be a Prince. After all, she was just a normal human girl in a school FULL of magicians so it couldn't be that big of a stretch.</p><p>"But... Night Raven College has lost for 100 years straight against them during the Interschool Competition, right?" Jack asked.</p><p>Ruggie nearly choked on his water. Sputtering out several coughs, clearing his throat as he says, "Wha–?! Th-that's... We've only lost 99 times!! This is our 100th year, and we'll definitely win!" He proudly declared.</p><p>"You mentioned that you watched Leona play before coming to this school. Does that mean you also watch players from Royal Sword?" Willow asked the taller student.</p><p>"Yeah. What I felt when I saw the Interschool Competition on TV was... The guys from Royal Sword Academy's plays were much brilliant, and then... All their team plays were executed perfectly." Jack said. Recalling how profound Royal Sword was. Attacking and defending with perfect coordinated formations.</p><p>"So they're just better at teamwork than them." Zephyrine simply put it. "Sounds about right." Rosebell said.</p><p>"Hm? Wait a sec. An Interschool Competition means... It's not only Savanaclaw, right? Do the other dorms fight against Royal Sword Academy, too?" Grim asked.</p><p>"Grim does have point. How does it work, do the two schools pick out their best of the best players or something to the effect?" Willow asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Each dorm will have their representatives for the selection team." Leona says.</p><p>Willow then became a little nervous. She remembered how badly Ace and Deuce wanted to be a part of the tournament, willing to do anything to get a secure place. "Oh goodness... I feel like a lot of people fight over that..." She said.</p><p>"A lot of people fought over it last year and there was a huge ruckus right before the match started." Leona said as he held his head. Already seeming to get annoyed remembering how the tryouts were every year. No matter what, without fail, there would always be a brawl amongst the contestants.</p><p>"That's how it should be done! You gotta fight for the position you want, yanno! I promise ya that I'm gonna be chosen for the selection team!" Grim proudly declared.</p><p>"If you were any good at the game." Rosebell said. "And if you were more actively fit, for now, you're cutely plump." Zephyrine smiled as she stared at Grim's pudgy stomach. Grim was about to snap at the Garden Fairy for that snide remark only for attention to turn to the Wind Fairy and said, "You shut up! That's just how my body is!"</p><p>"You can still exercise any time you like, Grim. I'm only saying that you're very cute with such a fat build." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"Quit calling me cute!!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Anyway, I guess I have to start training more so I can at least qualify for the selection." Jack said.</p><p>"The Interschool Competition is given more coverage and there are more scouts, so it's a good chance to show off your skills!" Ruggie said.</p><p>Leona eyed the little rabbit beside him and reached up to tussle her head. "You all better think of a way how to get chosen for the selection team." He said. Though it was subtle, Willow's heart beamed at the compliment Leona gave her. He must see some, a little bit, of talent in her if he thinks she's got a chance at playing in the tournament. Willow blushed and shook her head, smiling, "I-I'm not sure about that, but that's very nice of you to say." Leona just 'hmph' and turned away.</p><p>Eventually, the time to clean and head to class was upon them, so the group got up and headed back to the dorm. They didn't know that Rainier stood high on top of the stadium, watching over them. He was worried that Willow wouldn't be able to sleep well since she was kicked out again. But...he guessed he was worried for nothing. At the very least, Leona was able to comfort her...granted it wasn't exactly what he had in mind, but it did make her forget her troubles.</p><p><em>'If only she could forget. The sadness...the torment that still resides within her fragile heart, if only those horrid memories would cease to exist. So that nothing could stand between her and her happiness.'</em> Rainier thought sadly to himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>*Later*</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Willow and the Savanaclaw boys sat around for breakfast at the cafeteria. After the workout they just had, the food tasted that much more gratifying. Earlier though, after speaking with her two fairies, Willow told the group that she needed to head towards the Headmaster's office to give her report on the situation with Azul and that she would meet with them soon.</p><p>"Breakfast after sweating is the best, yanno! It makes me wanna eat more meat!" Grim exclaimed as he chomped down on his food. Willow shook her head in amusement at the cat and was about to eat her yoghurt fruit salad when Leona spoke up. "Oh, yeah. Why did you do something so stupid as making a deal with that octopus bastard? Thanks to you, my room's become so cramped."</p><p>"Oh don't you dare come at her with this attitude, you spoiled-!" Rosebell shouted before Zephyrine silenced her with a piece of raspberry. She did NOT want to be turned to sand by the Lion Prince. But she was right, Leona could be a little nicer to Willow. "He doesn't need to sound mean about it." The Wind Fairy said.</p><p>Willow looked up and paled when Leona gave her an intensive glare. Oh no, he was upset with her, wasn't he? He must've been angry from the start. Willow avoided his burning gaze and started to shrink into her seat. "I...I-I'm sorry... I promise to make up to you, really I will. But...with the deal I made... I felt there was no other option. Ace, Deuce and Grim had made deals with Azul to pass the exams. Unfortunately, they were unable to hold their end of the bargain and became his servants, which explains the anemone on Grim's head. I wanted to save them so...I..." Willow trailed off but the Lion got the gist of it. Because he started to laugh.</p><p>"Hah! You made a deal with him so you could set the idiots who signed a contract with him free?" Leona asked before letting out a laugh. "Hahaha! This kid's not bad at all! She's sending chills down my spine." Willow could only stutter as she felt her face blush with embarrassment.</p><p>"Well, I've heard rumours that Azul-kun's notes are pretty amazing. I guess it's not unthinkable that people would want it." Ruggie pointed out.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. You two didn't make a deal with Azul for this year's tests, did you? Even though Leona-senpai looks like he'd go for the easy way out—." Jack began to say before he realised what he was going to expose and quickly corrected himself. "Ah, no, please forget what I said..."</p><p>"Idiot. No one in their right mind would make a deal with that cheating, octopus bastard. I did make a deal with him that cost an arm and a leg, but... It wasn't really that troublesome." Leona said.</p><p>Ruggie nodded in agreement. "True... He's not someone you'd want to be indebted to for too long... He'll grant whatever trivial wish you have, and I admit that he's a very strong magician, but..."</p><p>"In any case, the more you want in a deal, the more disadvantageous it is for you. Those herbivores who sign a contract with him without even thinking just got what was coming for them." Leona tells her. Willow's eyes widened as she realised that the deal she made had a lot of disadvantages she didn't even notice at the time. And something told her this was what Azul had planned.</p><p>"I'm feeling very uneasy now." Willow said nervously.</p><p>"Let me just confirm this. What sort of conditions did he set for the contract?" Leona asked.</p><p>"Eh? O-oh, well...he said he wanted for me to take a picture from a place called the Atlantica Memorial Museum. He said he wanted me to bring it to him within three days before the sun sets. If not...then..." Willow paused for a moment. "H-he'll take ownership of my dorm."</p><p>"Until the sun sets on the third day..." Leona said.</p><p>"You have to sneak into the Atlantica Memorial Museum and then steal a picture...?" Ruggie asked. The Dorm Leader and his junior gave each other a look before turning their attention to the white-haired girl. Ruggie shook his head and bit into his sandwich. "Sorry, but, uh... My condolences to you."</p><p>"Oh...th-thank-."</p><p>"Don't say something so discouraging before we even got started!!" Grim shouted at him.</p><p>"The Atlantica Memorial Museum is underwater, you know? How do you even plan on getting there?" Ruggie asked.</p><p>"Those guys gave us a potion that can help us breathe underwater." Grim said. Willow nodded and dug through her bag to take out the glowing green bottle to show them. Jack eyed the potion and became uneasy just by looking at it. "I don't know how legit it is though." Jack said.</p><p>"If Azul-kun gave it to you, I think it's okay to trust it. I can't imagine him making a flimsy potion. His pride wouldn't allow it, y'know?" Ruggie tells them. He should know. Before the stampede ran amuck, Ruggie had drunk a potion from Azul to amplify his own Unique Magic. It tasted awful, but it worked more than he thought.</p><p>"Hm. Then, why don't you go and start searching then? Time is money, remember?" Leona said.</p><p>"Wha–?! Oh yeah, Willow. Let's hurry and go to the Atlantica Memorial Museum!" Grim shouted. He quickly shoved all of his food, without chewing, and hopped off the table. Rosebell and Zephyrine were grossed out by his piggish behaviour. He has no sense at all, does he? "Ugh! You're so gross!" Rosebell shouted. "I think I'm going to be sick." Zephyrine said, groggily.</p><p>"You're right. We only have three days, so we can't afford to slack off." Jack said as he stood up from his seat.</p><p>"Let's take Ace and Deuce with us, too! Onward!" Grim shouted, tugging on Willow's blazer. The girl put the potion bag in her bag and stood up. She bid farewell to her two seniors and left the cafeteria with Jack, Grim and the fairies following in tow. As soon as they left, Ruggie side-eyed Leona and spread a mischievous smirk. "Ah-ah~. Looks like they left. That was pretty mean of you, Leona-san~." He said.</p><p>"Hah! What exactly do you mean~?" Leona asked with a knowing smile. He let out a small chuckle and he took a bite of his steak. Though his smile faded when he recalled the hesitant expression on Willow's face. He knew she was hiding something but if he were to ask, she would deny it. Earlier, when Leona was 'glaring' at her, he wasn't upset with her. In reality, he was worried about her. Azul is cunning and manipulative, so it bothered him what exactly he wanted to take away from Willow. That little rabbit saved his life, so he must do what he can to protect her. If only...if only she'd open up to him more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Diving Into The Coral Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they found Ace, Deuce and Rainier, the ragtag group of 1st years all head off to the Mirror Chamber to transport themselves to the underwater museum to get that photo. All they needed to do was drink the potion Azul gave them. Even though Ruggie had said that Azul's potions were absolute, it didn't make them in the least bit eager to want to drink. They all just stared at the bottle in Willow's hand, still wondering if it was legit as Ruggie claimed to be.</p><p>"Will this potion that Azul gave us really make us breathe underwater?" Deuce asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.</p><p>"Nothing will happen if we keep doubting. Let's just drink and see." Jack said.</p><p>"Sir Jack's right. We'll only lose time otherwise." Rainier said. Willow nodded and was about to open the bottle when she saw Rosebell and Zephyrine using their magic to change their wings. The group watched in fascination as their wings turned into transparent, fin-like appendages. "What's with their wings? How come they look like that?" Ace asked.</p><p>Rosebell turned to Willow then back at Ace. Speaking through soft jiggling bells. Willow nodded her head in understanding and translated for her. "Fairies like her and Zephyrine can't move or fly in the water. Rain is even more difficult, but no fairy goes out into stormy weathers except for special types of fairies. So that's why they've changed the texture to make it easier for them to move." She tells them.</p><p>"Seriously? Wow, fairies are really something else, aren't they?" Deuce said. Amazed by the info. Willow smiled and nodded in agreement as she opened the bottle. Pulling it away from her as a thick, darkish green smoke wafted from the bottle. It really was becoming uneasy to drink but they already committed to the action. Rainier summoned some cups for him and the guys and Willow poured an equal amount for all of them. "Alright, let's do it on three. One, two...!" Ace said. On three, the guys, Grim and the fairies and Willow held their breath. Drinking the potion within seconds. As soon as they did, they all froze.</p><p>"Ugh... Th-this is...!" Deuce began to say before he started to gag.</p><p>"Ugh! Oh...oh good heavens...it tastes horrid!" Willow gagged. Holding her stomach, feeling incredibly sick. What was in that potion?</p><p>"Blegh... It takes like a frog and rotten mushroom combined, yanno...!" Grim choked.</p><p>"What kind of—?! Have you eaten something like that before?" Jack questioned as he let out a sickly cough. "It's got a strong taste though..."</p><p>Rosebell threw up a bit in her mouth as the taste kicked her stomach. "Gross...it tastes worse than when Ember accidentally charbroiled Thea's blueberry porridge."</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me of that!" Zephyrine cried out.</p><p>"I think that the taste of these magical potions should be improved, but why do the grown-ups act like it's no problem at all...? Ugh..." Ace said as covered his mouth, his stomach roiling from the taste.</p><p>"Effectiveness is more important than taste, you know? ... What...? It's suddenly getting hard to breathe..." Deuce said. His eyes went wide as he began to choke. Gasping for air as he gripped his throat. Now that he mentioned it... It... ...everything was spinning. Willow could barely see straight as she felt so dizzy all of a sudden... wait...what the..?! W-why can't she breathe?! Her lungs felt like they were on fire!</p><p>"Does this mean that our lungs are starting to adjust...?" Jack questioned. Soon everyone was gasping for air. Their lungs were burning inside their bodies as they beg for something other than air to cool it. Water...water... They need water!! Ace heaved as he gripped his throat. Panting heavily as he said, "<em>Crap, it's really getting hard to breathe... Let's hurry and go to the sea!</em>"</p><p>"Oh, Mirror of Darkness, guide us to the Coral Sea!" Rainier commanded. The Dark Mirror's surface began to ripple and a flash of light began to glow from within. Once Rainier made the command the group rushed at the Mirror and jumped right through. As they entered through the mirror, instead of hitting the hard ground, they felt weightless. When Willow opened her eyes, she was amazed that they were floating perfectly underwater. Their feet nearly touching the ocean floor. What's more....she was breathing just fine now. She was breathing underwater! This...this was so incredibly fascinating! Plus the Coral Sea looked so beautiful.</p><p>Willow took a few deep breaths, spun around let out a giggle. Having a little fun with this. Wow...Azul really made a potion to let her breathe underwater. Perhaps, she misjudged him unfairly. Jack was right. Azul may be scary, but he was a genius to create a powerful potion. He was amazing. While Willow was definitely enjoying the feel of the ocean around her-</p><p>"Wwee'rree unnnderrrwatterrrr! Imgonaaadieeee!" Grim certainly was not. He was shouting at his pitiful demise through a bubbling speech.</p><p>"Relax, you goof. We're not drowning." Rosebell said, tugging his ear so he would stop flailing around.</p><p>"... Wait...? I can breathe..." Deuce said, surprised as he felt his lungs return to normal temp. Grim stopped thrashing and took a second to see everyone was breathing fine and was floating in the sea. "Eh? Ah, you're right." Grim said.</p><p>"We really can breathe underwater now, huh." Jack said.</p><p>Ace gawked at the scenery around him as his mind was effectively blown. "Whoa! The Coral Sea has some pretty awesome scenery! If Cater-senpai was here, he'd definitely go <em>"Time to take a pic~!"</em> and get excited about it~!" He said with a huge smile.</p><p>"Hahaha! You might just be right about that. Sir Diamond would be taking so many pictures his device might run out of room." Rainier said, laughing.</p><p>Willow's eyes sparkled with wonder as she looked at the Coral Sea. The plant life was so green and vibrant, the underwater flowers blooming in through the cracks. The algae and coral that grew around the stones. This dreamy sea has a rhythmic pulse to it unmatched by any other part of nature. It forges its own sounds and kindles its own symphony. This sea was buzzing with its dormant strength. She looked up and smiled when she saw a school of angelfishes swimming by. They were so cute. "The Coral Sea is such a beautiful place." Willow said.</p><p>"We don't have the time to admire the view. Let's hurry and get what we came here for." Jack tells them, bringing them back to the task at hand. The others nodded in agreement and they began to swim in the direction of the Sea's museum. Grim tried to follow them but was having a lot of difficulties. "It's so hard to move underwater, yanno~!" Grim muttered as he tried to get himself moving but found himself going backwards. Willow turned back and scooped him in her arms as she swam back to the others. Rosebell and Zephyrine were flying right beside them when they both suddenly picked up the energy of a strong fairy. They felt the water swirling around them before going in a separate direction from their friends. But they knew where it was leading them.</p><p>"You don't think-?"</p><p>"It has to be. Who else would be sealed at the bottom of the ocean? Come on, we have to find her." Rosebell said. Zephyrine nodded and the two follow the invisible waves the ocean was making for them. They broke away from the group and flew towards a broken-down, sunken ship. It was so old and run down, the ocean's greenery was nearly taking for its own. Several of the sea creatures also seemed to make a home out of it. As they flew closer to the ship, Zephyrine got a bad feeling from it. Something didn't sit well with her the more she stared at it. "R-... Rosebell, don't you think...this ship's a little creepy?" The Wind Fairy asked.</p><p>"It's a desolated ship that's been rotting away for decades. Why are you suddenly saying that now? You're not getting cold feet now, are you?" Rosebell asked her.</p><p>Zephyrine waved her hands as she said, "Oh no, no, no. It's nothing like that...it's just...this doesn't feel right. Even the abandoned ships back home didn't feel like this." Rosebell glanced at her friend. Zephyrine, being a fairy of winds, was held more sensitive senses than the rest of the Fairy Knights. And when she senses something bad, she's never wrong. Rosebell kept this in mind when she and Zephyrine flew to one of the windows. Going to each side and taking a peek inside. Finding nothing but an empty room, smashed bottles, broken wood and growing algae. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, but they can't be too careful. The two fairies glanced at each other and nodded.</p><p>They flew inside very slowly, taking in the room and sensing the atmosphere around them. However, once they made it through the threshold, they unexpectedly set off a trap. At the sound of the flutter of their wings, a well-hidden string snapped and rapidly whooshed out of the ship before the Fairies could even see it. It trailed around the ship and into the open. An inky black cloud appeared and a large shadow swam past the ship.</p><p>"Empty... But I'm starting to get a bad feeling too. Let's find Marina fast so we can get out of here." Rosebell says as she flew ahead.</p><p>"Yeah...I hope she's okay." Zephyrine said. Looking around the ship. She paled considerably when she sees a skeleton that's been stabbed through the chest with a sword. "I also hope there aren't any water ghosts."</p><p>The two Fairies flew around the ship, searching high and low for any sign of their friend. When they passed by a hole in the ceiling, they stopped when they sensed familiar energy from above them. They flew through the hole and looked around. Then they found her. Sitting on top of a table, kneeling inside of a nautilus shell-shaped bottle was their dear friend, Marina. The Fairy of Water. She looked so defeated. Hanging her head as she sat inside her prison.</p><p>"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Marina!" Zephyrine exclaimed as she and Rosebell quickly flew towards her. They tapped on the glass, starling her for a moment but her heart leapt out of her chest when she saw them. She smiled as she sat up on her knees and pressed her hands with theirs. "Rosebell? Zephyrine? Oh my goodness, I've never been so happy to see you! I missed you both so much. Thank goodness, you're both okay." Marina said. Tears forming in the corner of her eyes.</p><p>"We're happy to see you, Marina."</p><p>"And it doesn't look like you're hurt either. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." Rosebell said as she flew around and grabbed hold of the cork keeping her inside. She sensed a spell around it and got to work to break it. Zephyrine was about to go up and help her when she noticed a confused expression on Marina's face.</p><p>"Is something wrong?" Zephyrine asked.</p><p>"I am happy to have you two back, but...something doesn't make sense. How were you able to get in here without him knowing?" Marina asks her.</p><p>"Him...?"</p><p>"Grr, this spell is tougher to break than I thought." Rosebell said as her palms glowed a light pink colour as she pulled at the cork. Too distracted by letting Marina out to hear what the others were saying. "Who's <em>'him'</em>?" Zephyrine asked. Marina was about to answer when the room suddenly became dark for a split second. The Wind and Water Fairy quickly turned to catch a glimpse of something swimming by outside.</p><p>"What was that?" Zephyrine nervously asked as she flew towards the windows. Looking out into the ocean. "Rose, did you hear something?"</p><p>"Oh no...! He's here! You two need to forget about me and fly away!" Marina suddenly shouts. Urging her friends to go and get out from the ship as quickly as they can before it was too late. But Rosebell's focus was elsewhere. The cork was beginning to loosen as she pulled at it tighter. "Almost got it..."</p><p>"Marina, what's out there? Is something keeping you here?!" Zephyrine frantically asked as she flew back to her.</p><p>"Yes! Please! You have to fly away! Or at the very least hide before he knows your-!" Marina began to shout when she quickly fell silent. All the colour drained was from her face. The room was now engulfed in darkness and Rosebell finally took notice of it. The two Fairies turned around and nearly screamed when they saw a massive pitch black shark with blood-red eyes at the window. He opened his jaw wide bit down, destroying the window and rushing inside. Rosebell and Zephyrine quickly grabbed the whole bottle and the teal-haired Fairy used her magic to pushed the table into the shark's mouth to keep him from eating them. As the shark chomped down on the table, the two Fairies with Marina in hand, flew away, shoving things ranging from barrels to wooden beams to slow down the shark.</p><p>"What the hell is that thing?!" Rosebell exclaimed.</p><p>"It doesn't look at any shark I have ever seen!" Zephyrine shouted.</p><p>"That's because he belongs to that vile creature. He's nothing but a pet! He was put here to make sure I never got out." Marina explained to them.</p><p>"So that means he isn't a natural part of nature. Which also means we won't feel so bad when we kill him." Rosebell concluded as they flew to a higher floor of the ship. They couldn't fight it in an enclosed space like this. They needed to get outside and figure out a way to kill the shark when he burst through the floor below. Causing the girls to scream as they narrowly avoided getting eaten. They turned back to where they came as the shark chased them with intense ferocity. Chomping down on the floorboards as he quickly closes the distance. In their rush to escape, Marina's prison fell from the Fairies' hands and fell to the floor. Thanks to Rosebell's interference, it was made very easy to shatter on the floor, freeing Marina. However, the impact disorganised her for a moment. Holding her head to stop the loud ringing.</p><p>"Marina!" "Watch out!" Rosebell and Zephyrine cried out as they went back for her. Grabbing her as they narrowly avoided the shark's teeth. Escaping through the ceiling. The shark let out a vicious growl as it forced himself through the small hole, tearing the ceiling open. His blood-red eyes were wide with anger and hunger. His master had ordered him to kill and devoured anyone who would come to set the Water Fairy free and that's exactly what he was gonna do. He roared as he saw them escape through the porthole. He crashed right through the ship's wall, baring his teeth. The shark chased after them all across the area. Trying desperately not to lead the shark back to the group. Back to Willow.</p><p>Marina, now free, decided to take charge and grab her friend's hands. Her wings were built for flying through the water and she sped through like it was nothing. She turned her head to the shark and her eyes glowed aqua blue. Suddenly highly pressurised water shot forth and struck the shark, wounding him but not killing him. It did, however, made him all the angrier as he picked up the paste. Marina and her friends flew into the darker parts of the ocean as she searched for something to put an end to him. Then she saw it, broken remains of a buoy's anchor with rebar sticking out.</p><p>Marina looked over her shoulder to see that the shark was still chasing, good thing he was. She knew he was after her so a plan had already formed in her head. She conjured water bubbles around her friends and launched them away from her for safety. They called out to her but she knew she was going to be fine. She kept throwing light attacks at the shark, wanting to make sure all his attention was on her. The shark bared his teeth as it roared at her. They both sped through the water. Swimming up high towards the surface before careening down below. Marina flew faster than before but she could still feel the shark's teeth getting closer. Just a bit more... The shark opened his mouth to devour the Water Fairy alive. Opening it wide enough to ensure there would be no escape. At the last moment, Marina moves out of the dive, and the shark impales himself on some of the rebars from the buoy's anchor. Killing him at an instant.</p><p>Marina breathed heavily as she watched the life drain away from the shark. Thick, oozing reddish-black blood seeps from his wounds and into the ocean. But as he died, the shark then dissolved into a mushy, gross pile of flesh and ink as it slowly fades from existence. Rosebell and Zephyrine were set free from their bubbles and went to Marina's side. The three Fairies gave each other a warm, supportive embraced. Reuniting at last. With the shark now gone, it was time to get back to the others.</p><p>While all of this was happening, Willow and the guys had arrived at the Atlantica Memorial Museum. And it was a sight to behold. It didn't seem to be a museum at all, it was more a grand palace made fit for royalty. But there was no doubt about it, this was to be the Museum Azul had mentioned. As they swam closer, they noticed that there several people up ahead. But they weren't just ordinary people.</p><p>"Wha–?! There're a lotta people here who have fish tails instead of legs!" Grim exclaimed. Willow's eyes widened when she saw them as well. The two men, from the waist down, had a light blue horizontal fish-like tail with pale blue scales and fins and a matching V-shaped waist-line. They looked to be dressed as guards of some kind. They were positioned at the front of the museum and seemed to be on the watch. "Mermaids...real-life mermaids..." She whispered under her breath. She was beaming with joy as she was once again swept away by this world. This new world, Twisted Wonderland itself was such a rarity to behold.</p><p>"Mermaids, huh...? I didn't know that there were really people who lived underwater..." Jack said.</p><p>"Still, they don't seem to be unfriendly. Let's see if we can get them to let us pass for a short moment." Rainier suggested. The others nodded and were just about to head towards the museum when all of a sudden everything seemed to shift around. Willow felt her heart sink to her stomach when felt eyes staring down at her. It was a feeling all too familiar as two dark shadows passed them by overhead.</p><p>"Ah~~~♡! Little shrimp and friends are finally here~."</p><p>"Greetings, everyone. How do you like the world under the sea?"</p><p>Everyone immediately tensed up as soon as they heard those familiar voices and got into the defensive. Rainier narrowed his eyes and pulled Willow behind him. He didn't exactly trust them, but if that thing was around, it was gonna have to through him first if it even wants to touch her. Grim's fur stood on end when he recognised who those voices belong to. "This voice is... The shady twins!" He shouted. He sounded tough, but once the realisation kicked in, he clung to Willow for protection. He didn't want to get squeezed.</p><p>"Correct~." Floyd says as he and Jade show themselves to the group. Which was quite a shock to them. They were completely different from how they last saw them. They didn't look completely human anymore. Their skin was scaly and light/dark teal green. Dark turquoise fins extruded from their forearms and their ears are the same colour and fin-like. They had clawed fingernails and they had very long tails that made them seem taller than they were back on land. They didn't look like mermaids...were they something else? Though Willow's fear of them had skyrocketed to 11, she still couldn't help but think how extraordinary they were. How was it they were able to change their appearance like that? Was it through a potion or did they transform once they hit the water? They were just so captivating and she wanted to learn more. But right now wasn't the best of times.</p><p>"Y-you guys...! Why do you look like that?!" Jack asked in shock.</p><p>"Hm~? It's what we look like all the time. I mean, we're mermaids, you know~." Floyd tells him with a wide smile, moving a bit closer.</p><p>"M...mermaids?" Willow softly asked.</p><p>"We drink a potion to change our forms for when we're above the water. It would be very difficult to walk on land like this, you see?" Jade explains to them. Ace was internally freaking out as he stared wide at the twins. He knew they were tall back at school, but this time, they seemed to be twice as that height. "Wha—?! You're so tall, dude!! How long—What's your height?!" Ace shouted.</p><p>"Are you a kind of sea snake or something?!" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"Nope, we're eels~." Floyd said.</p><p>"What're you guys even doing here in the first place?" Grim questioned them from the safety of Willow's arms. Floyd spread a wide grin as he let out a laugh. "It's obvious that we came here to get in your way~." He said.</p><p>"Wh-what? Why would you do something like that?" Willow asked, confused. Wouldn't this be violating the deal? Then she remembered what Leona told her earlier. The more you want in a deal, the more disadvantageous it is for you. Then with Jade and Floyd here, they must be the disadvantages meant to keep her from getting that picture.</p><p>"I knew that'd happen." Ace muttered bitterly.</p><p>"We will be at a disadvantage if you cleared the conditions so easily, after all." Jade says with a kindly smile. Though it didn't meet his eyes. Rainier unhooked his pen as he tells Willow to stay far behind them where she'll be safe. Willow did what he says as he and the guys rushed at the eel brothers to protect her and Grim. Rainier lifts his arms above his head, his magic pen in hand. Streaks of energy gathered in his hands from the ocean around him, and brings his arms down, sending a ball of blue energy towards his opponents. Jade and Floyd smiled as they readied themselves, however, instead of aiming towards them, the energy went and blasted apart the ground beneath them. Breaking it apart and sending up a cloud of smoke. Ace and Deuce took that chance to rush in a unleashed their magic to attack.</p><p>Unfortunately, even with their diversion, when the A-Deuce duo let out their attack, it was negated and missed the twins by a hair. Jack used his magic as well as his own physical strength and combined the two into a powerful attack. But even with this, the twins smiled as they moved around the water at top speed. Them moving around wasn't the problem, but the way this battle was going. Willow knew something was off, but she didn't know what. It was kinda like how Ace and Deuce fought against Cater, and he was able to get the jump on them with his <b>Split Card</b> magic, but their attacks seemed to just bounce off of them before they could make contact. But how was that possible? She turned to asked Rosebell if she knew anything but grew increasingly worried when she didn't see her or Zephyrine anywhere around. What? Where did they go? They right beside her a moment ago!</p><p>"I summon thee, ice!" Deuce shouted, bringing Willow's attention back to her friends. The former delinquent shot out a spear of ice towards Floyd. But the wild twin's smile only widens as he waits for it. As soon as the ice's tip was two meters away from hitting him, it ricocheted away from him. "That kind of magic won't hit me~." Floyd said in a mocking tone.</p><p>"You no-control idiot! Try to get at least one hit! There!" Ace shouted as he launched a whirlwind of razor-sharp leaves towards the twins but like the rest of their attacks, it was simply brushed to the side. Missing them entirely. "Fufufu, wherever are you aiming at?" Jade teased.</p><p>"You're one to talk!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"No way... There's no way I should've missed..." Ace exclaimed. That spell had a strong accuracy, there should've been in any way to miss.</p><p>"Tch, move. I'll do it. Take that!" Jack shouted as he charged on ahead. The water around them swirled around his magic pen and at his command, two aqua spheres launched themselves at the twins. As it flew in their direction, Jack's eyes caught something odd. The two orbs were making a beeline to the twins but then he saw something moving in the aquatic air. Taking hold of the orbs and shifted them away from the brothers, colliding at the ground behind them. "What...?! I aimed directly at them, but my magic changed directions...? This is–?!"</p><p>"Heh~. Little sea urchin has some sharp eyes~." Floyd says.</p><p>"People of the surface truly have good eyesight." Jade said, smiling in agreement.</p><p>"I'll tell you why your magic can't hit us~. My unique magic is called <b>Bind the Heart</b>. It's magic that makes gets in the way of your attacks so you end up missing. Isn't that interesting~?" Floyd says as he smiles wide enough to show his sharp teeth.</p><p>"It's not! That's foul play, yanno!" Grim shouted at him. Willow quickly covered his mouth in fear of setting Floyd off. He was the scariest when he's angry.</p><p>Jade sighs and turns to his brother. "Floyd... I do not particularly find it endearing that you simply told others about your unique magic."</p><p>"It's fine~. It's not like they'll be able to stop it even if they know." Floyd says with a shrug.</p><p>"Very well. I am simply happy that your magic seems to be in great condition today." Jade says. Shaking his head in amusement. "Seeing you like that makes me happy, too, after all. We will not succeed if you don’t get in the mood. Really, what a problem child."</p><p>"Come on, come on~. Hurry and run away~. If I catch you, I'm going to squeeze you with my tail~. Who should I start strangling first?" Floyd taunted as his eyes shifted around the little guppies before him. He then started laughing like a maniac as he sped towards the group. "How about I start with you!" He shouted in glee as he swam towards Willow. Her silver eyes went wide in terror.</p><p>"Fgnyaa!!" Grim screamed.</p><p>"Will/Willow!!" A-Deuce shouted in unison. They and Jack quickly moved to try and stop him when Rainier jumped in between them and created a shield to push Floyd back. The wild twin was taken aback by this but he smiled all the same. Rainier had a dark look in his eyes as he shielded Willow with his arm. "If you lay so much as a finger on her..." He trailed off as he changed his pen into a sword.</p><p>"Ahahahaha!! You're a lot more fun than I thought you'd be, sea bunny." Floyd laughed.</p><p>"Those guys are enjoying playing us...! We'll be at a disadvantage if we continue like this!" Jack growled. He and the others quickly ran to Willow's side, keeping her safe from the eel twins.</p><p>"This is getting dangerous. We have to retreat for now!" Willow tells her friends, grabbing onto Rainier's sleeve. The guys nodded in agreement and swam as fast as they could to where they started to head back to school. Floyd's Unique Magic sure put a dent on things. But he was right, they couldn't fight him like this, and even with the info he gave them, they couldn't think of anything to work around it. They needed to figure out a new strategy and quick. As they swam, the twins called out to her.</p><p>"Ahaha, the same thing will happen when you come back~! There's no way that those flimsy legs of yours can win against us mermaids under the sea~!" Floyd said.</p><p>"We shall await your next visit." Jade said.</p><p>"D-damn it...! You better remember this!" Grim shouted in anger. Halfway back to the mirror, the group met up with Rosebell again but they were in such hurry to escape, Willow didn't realise that she scooped up three Fairies safely in her hands. The group all fell out of the mirror and landed on the floor. Back on dry land. And just in time too, because as soon as they crossed through the mirror, the effects of the potion wore off and everyone was breathing heavily to collect the newly fresh oxygen back into their lungs.</p><p>"Are you all okay?" Deuce panted as they sat up.</p><p>"Somehow..." Ace said as he held his throbbing head.</p><p>"Miss Willow and I are alright." Rainier tells them as he helps Willow up to her feet.</p><p>"That was scary..." Willow said.</p><p>"I didn't think that those guys would be mermaids..." Jack said, narrowing his eyes. Damn it, he should've known something like this could happen. Azul is a manipulator, he never plays fair when he makes his deals.</p><p>"I feel like I just got chased by a shark! It's so unfair that they can swim so fast, yanno!" Grim said, feeling very sluggish now. The three fairies shared a look and decided not to comment on that. Still, they're going to have to talk to Willow to know what just happened with them.</p><p>"There's no way we can win against mermaids under the sea..." Ace said.</p><p>"But we have to get that picture soon, or we'll have to say goodbye to Ramshackle Dorm..." Grim frowned.</p><p>"And Willow's freedom." Rainier gloomy added. Making everyone look up with wide eyes. That's right. Even if they don't get the picture before the third day's sunset, they'll still be set free...but Willow will take their place and be Azul's slave forever. Willow knew this as well, but she didn't seemed to be all that worried. She was only thinking of them. "I...I..." Willow struggled to talk, but she couldn't look at them in the eye. They were all so worried about her. But...she was doing this for them. She couldn't let them be stuck working for Azul, that's why she offered herself. Willow would be fine as her friends were-.</p><p>.....</p><p>Her eyes went wide.</p><p>That's right. They were friends...that's why they were this worried for her. She was hurting them... She was causing them so much stress because of her decision. How...how could she be so inconsiderate that she didn't even think about their feelings?! ...She was a monster. Upon seeing her becoming disheartened, Jack and the A-Deuce duo clenched their fists as they told themselves that cannot happen. They will never allow an innocent soul to be chained up to that freak!</p><p>"We have to re-think our moves first..." Deuce said.</p><p>"Yeah... I'll try to ask Cater-senpai and his wide network of information, too." Ace said. The two walked over to Willow and brought her into a comforting hug. Letting her know that they were there for her. They were her best friends, and it was about time they start acting like it. Willow hugged them back, but it only made her realise how narrow-minded she was. Offering herself to take their place had only made them worry about her needlessly.</p><p>"Let's head back to Savanaclaw and discuss with Ruggie-senpai and the others, too." Jack said as the three pulled away.</p><p>"You better take good care of her, Jack." Ace told him.</p><p>"We're going to win this, Willow. Don't you worry about a thing." Deuce said, trying to smile to give her some hope.</p><p>"I... Have a pleasant sleep, Miss Willow." Rainier said with a small smile. Jack reached over to grab her wrist and brought her closer to him. "Thank you...everyone. I'll see you tomorrow." Willow softly says. The group arrived at the Hall of Mirrors, and as they exchanged goodbyes, hugging once more, the five friends went their separate ways back to their dorms. Rainier faltered behind to watch Willow leave with Jack. Waiting until he couldn't see her anymore. He had sensed sadness and guilt inside her heart. She was blaming herself again. He wanted to do something to ease her sorrows, but there were limits set in place for him. But he would not give up. He won't let the darkness take hold of her innocent heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Royal Advice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was evening by the time Jack and Willow made it back to Savanaclaw Dorm, and it was at this time that the two finally took notice of the third addition to the Fairy group. As lovely as she looks, Rosebell and Zephyrine said they'd make introductions once she had time to distress about what's happened. They walked into the lounge and found the Dorm's leader and his junior waiting for them at one of the tables. Obviously, they were waiting to hear how things went down in the Coral Sea. If they had actually gone, that is. The two 1st years sat with them and told them everything that happened, along with their encounter with the Leech Brothers.</p><p>"Eh? You guys really went to the Coral Sea?" Ruggie questioned.</p><p>"You're too dumb for your own good." Leona scolded as he reached up to pinch Willow's cheek.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." She stuttered softly.</p><p>"Wha–?! <em>You're</em> the one who told us to get moving, yanno?!" Grim shot back at him as he smacked Leona's hand away from her. Leona glared at the fat raccoon let out a gruff sigh and said, "Hmph, no one told you to go directly to the sea, dumbass. Your time is limited, but I was implying for you to use your brains and think of alternatives first. You know you don't stand a chance against mermaids underwater, right? You set yourself up to fail the way you did it."</p><p>Rosebell opened her mouth to retort on that when she thought about it for a minute. Once it sank in, she let out a frustrated groan and facepalmed. "To be fair, he does have a valid point." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"I know...!" Rosebell said. Marina comforted her by patting her head.</p><p>"Um... Did you know that they were mermaids, Leona-senpai?" Jack asked.</p><p>"Pretty much." Leona said with a shrug of his shoulders. Making the 1st years look at him in surprise.</p><p>"I saw Floyd-kun go back to his original form during our joint swimming lessons last summer, so... I can definitely imagine how scared you were being chased by him in that form..." Ruggie tells them.</p><p>
  <em>*♪~! </em>
  <em>♪!!</em>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>Willow gasped as she turned to the brown-haired Fairy. "Rosebell, we don't use that kind of language." She says to her. Rosebell just puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. Leona and Ruggie gave the Fairy a stare. "The hell she just say?" Leona questioned.</p><p>"You should've warned us about that, at least!" Jack shouted angrily as he shot up from his seat.</p><p>"Jack, please, don't be upset." Willow pleaded with him.</p><p>"You guys left before asking me for the necessary information, remember? I would've told you if you just asked." Leona simply told him. Rosebell's patience was wearing thin and was about to give the Lion-eared Prince a piece of her mind when Zephyrine covered her mouth and Marina held her back. Willow took the Garden Fairy into her hands to try and calm her down before turning to Leona. He was right. If she had just stayed and asked Leona if he had any info on Azul and the Leech Brothers, then she could've come up with a strategy to deal with them. But she didn't. And her friends had to pay for her mistake.</p><p>"Exactly. You have to be extra careful before making a move, you know~? Shishishi!" Ruggie laughed. "Those guys will dry out quickly in the savannah."</p><p>"<em>You guys are jerks, yanno!</em>" Grim groaned out.</p><p>"Grim, please." Willow says, wanting to prevent an unnecessary fight between friends.</p><p>"So, this means that Azul planned on getting in our way from the beginning?" Jack says as he thinks back to their confrontation with the disturbing doppelgängers.</p><p>"Obviously." Leona said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"The Leech Brothers are pretty famous for being Azul's lackeys and for being a hindrance to people who made deals with them. There's also a rumour that says they'll do whatever they can so you don't fulfil the conditions of the contract." Ruggie explains.</p><p>"What a cheater! If Willow loses, we'll lose the Ramshackle forever!" Grim exclaimed. The Wind and Garden Fairy flew to the cat's face and stared death at him. Grim let out a frightful yelp and hid behind Jack as they began to scold him brutally. All the while Willow was trying to calm them down.</p><p>"Wow, they're angry." Ruggie said. Laughing a bit at seeing Grim cower at the Fairies' rage.</p><p>"I don't blame them. Forfeiting their dorm should be the least of his worries." Jack says as he glared daggers.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I forgot, okay?!" Grim said, trying to defend himself. But it only served the Fairies to be more pissed at him. This caught Leona's attention and asked, "Forget what? Is there something more to this?"</p><p>Willow turned to him and wanted to play it down, but when she saw him narrowing his gaze at her. It compelled her to hang her head in shame and come clean. She gripped her skirt and she tells the guys more of the details of her deal with Azul. Telling that she was just trying to think of a way to save her friends and the other students Azul had under his command. "I told him that regardless if I managed to get the picture before time was up, he still needed to set them free...because... I offered myself to take their place."</p><p>"Wait, you what?!" Ruggie exclaimed as he was nearly knocked out of his seat. Staring at the white-haired girl in total shock. He'd call her an idiot but he was just so taken aback that she would basically sacrifice herself for people she barely knows. Her friends were one thing, but 200+ people?! Why?! Why would she do that to herself?! Ruggie turned to Leona to get his opinion but he was just staring at her in silence. His eyes were wide as he sat there. Not moving or doing anything.</p><p>"I...I know it sounded foolish. But...I was so worried about my friends and the other students. I promised them that I would save them... I didn't mean to cause any trouble...I just...I" Willow said. Losing her words as she gripped her skirt tighter. Tears swelled in her eyes. She was now just realising how stupid she was. How stupid...pathetic and selfish she was for not thinking this through more carefully.</p><p>Leona remained silent as he continued to stare at her with an unreadable expression. He grits his teeth as he balled his hand into a tight fist. Shaking with anger. Ruggie took note of this and cautiously called out to his Dorm Leader. "Leona-san?"</p><p>Leona reached out towards Willow and the girl flinched and braced herself to be hit or beaten for her stupidity when she felt his hand take a hold of a lock of her hair. Willow carefully opened her eyes and saw that the lion-eared Prince was now giving her a warm look, it was so carefully hidden. But she could see in his gaze. His fingers suddenly ran themselves through the girl's white locks. He then yanks his hand away and says, "Azul's unique magic is called <b>It's a Deal.</b> As long as someone signs a deal with him, he'll be able to confiscate one of the target's magic. And if in the worst-case scenario, the target doesn't fulfil the conditions, he is bound to work under Azul indefinitely."</p><p>The Wolf and Hyena were stunned by Leona's actions and stared at him in jealousy. But seeing there was a bigger issue, they decided to let it go. For now. Ruggie sat back in his seat and shrugs his shoulders. "He's pretty amazing because the difficult conditions require skilful magic, but... It's still super shady." He said in a gloomy tone.</p><p>"The confiscated magic is kept inside the contract, and Azul can use it anytime." Leona said.</p><p>This instantly caught the Wolf and young girl's attention. They remembered that back at the Mostro Lounge when all of the anemones tried to revolt and take back their magic by force from Azul, the silvery-blue haired Dorm Leader had used all types and levels of magic and performs them flawlessly. As if he was a gifted prodigy of magic. Jack's eyes widened as he said, "Then, the reason why Azul can use so much high-calibrated magic is that...!"</p><p>"In all probabilities, it's most likely 'cause all the magic he stole." Ruggie confirmed.</p><p>"What a guy! He's scheming in all sense of the word!!" Jack shouted in rage as he shot up from his seat, knocking it over and slamming his fists on the table. Shaking it. Willow let out a frightful whimper when he did this and backed away in fear. The Wolf looked over and saw the anxiety in her expression and quickly calmed down. Muttering an apology and turning away from her.</p><p>"I wouldn't call him a cheat per se since his own magic is high-levelled enough." Ruggie pointed out.</p><p>"I haven't given him any of my magic during our deals, so I don't know how it works." Leona said. He may sound like his usual self, but he gave the white rabbit among them a subtle apologetic look. He never had to give him any portion of his magic, but seeing how his little rabbit was in a dangerous situation, he had to figure out some others ways to help her. He knew she was smart and would figure out a better strategy, but if and when she does ask for his help, he would do anything to keep her from falling into Azul's hands. No way in hell was he letting that octo-bastard even touch his rabbit.</p><p>"Eh? Then, what did you give him as collateral?" Jack said as he picks up his seat. All he got in response was Leona throwing him an icy glare. Safe to say it was a very touchy subject. Leona let out a growl and said, "It doesn't matter. Don't make me remember it. Anyway, as long as he has that special contract, it'd be impossible to cut the deal with him. That's why Azul makes it a point to make the deals sound tempting."</p><p>"Because no one would sign the contract if it doesn't benefit them." Ruggie added.</p><p>"The best way to win against Azul is to say "I won't sign a deal." Hah!" Leona said.</p><p>Well...THAT would've been great to know beforehand. But it's too late now. So that just leaves the question of what's their next source of action.</p><p>"What do we do then...?" Grim whined as he began to tear up.</p><p>"...I...I can't think of what I can do. Floyd and Jade will be ready to stop me from entering the museum and Azul has me locked in a binding contract. I...I don't know what I should do." Willow said in a saddened tone. Leona sharpened his gaze at her. He didn't like that tone. It sounded like she was beginning to give up. No. She can't just give up. His rabbit was not a quitter! She had a lot more strength than that.</p><p>Before anyone could utter another word, Leona sprang up from his seat. Grabbing Willow by the arm and pulling her towards him. He kept a firm grip on her wrist and he used his other hand to hold her face. Making sure she looked him right in his piercing summer green eyes. Willow's heart skipped a few beats and her face grew warm. Jack and Ruggie were now steaming with jealousy and were about to call Leona out when their Dorm Leader said with a smirk, "Idiot, don't you think about giving up now. If you were able to stand up against me while Overblot then you're able to do the same now. Use your brain more. You gotta have brains to win against someone stronger than you." He told her. "And you, little rabbit, are the smartest girl I know."</p><p>Willow's eyes widened at that. D-did Leona just gave her a real, sincere compliment...and was he really cheering her up. Willow felt her heart began to pound within her chest. Leona may not act like it much, he does truly care for her and like the good friend he was, he wasn't giving up on her. He has faith she could win this. It did make her feel a little better and it encouraged her to keep trying. She made a promise and she wasn't going to let her friends down.</p><p>Although she wanted to thank Leona for being a good friend, she found herself a little confused. The way he looked at her... It sent an odd chill down her spine. It wasn't like how it was when she was around Azul or the Leech brothers. She found herself gazing deeper into his green eyes. Wh-what was going on? What is with this bizarre feeling? Why couldn't she look away from him? Willow tried to rationalise it and ultimately decided it was because she was friends with a Prince and an exotic one at that. She wasn't very used to having a friend of that high calibre, so that's why she was being so nervous.</p><p>Her thoughts were broken when she heard Leona say, "But, let's see... If I were in your situation...I'll think of a way to break that special contract first."</p><p>"Eh?"</p><p>"But that contract's invincible, yanno...?" Grim whined.</p><p>Leona sighed at him and lets go of Willow, allowing the girl to fall back to her seat and sit back down as if nothing happened. "You guy's really are pea-brained, aren't you?" He said. The Wolf and Hyena kept on glaring at the Lion-eared Dorm Leader, thinking of ways to get back at him or at least call him out for that little stunt. Ruggie gave his Dorm Leader the stink eye as he agreed with him on this part. "They're definitely the type that will get scammed easily."</p><p>"Well, why don't you help us understand?" Zephyrine asked.</p><p>"Speak up, jerks!" Rosebell snapped at them.</p><p>"Wha–?!" Grim shouted.</p><p>Ruggie got up from his seat and went towards Willow, swinging his arm around her shoulder and leaned close to poke at her cheek. "Why did you just accept Azul-kun's words about an "unbreakable contract" so easily?" He asked.</p><p>"Huh? W-w-well, i-it's because..." Willow trailed off nervously.</p><p>"Eh? But our attacks didn't work on it at all." Jack told him.</p><p>"That's all just a performance... If you really gave it your all, you would've stood a chance, y'know?" Ruggie says. Surprising Jack, but this turned some wheels in Willow's head and got her to think. Performance?</p><p>"All kinds of magic have a weakness. Even that Red Prince's unique magic may look invincible, but it's really not. No matter how great a magician is, their magic will always have limits. That's why Azul's <b>It's a Deal</b> will eventually show its weakness. It can't be <em>"unbreakable"</em>."</p><p>A performance... Every magic has a weakness. It has limits no matter how great the magician...</p><p>"His <b>It's a Deal </b>will definitely have a weak point..." Jack said to himself as he gazes over at Willow. He gave a (very) small smile when he noticed she didn't look defeated anymore. She looked more confident when she's in her deep thinking mode and was no doubt planning her next move more carefully now that she got this information. He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Getting her attention. "I think it would be better for us to go look for the contract's weakness instead of going against the Leech Brothers under the sea again... Is that what you mean? But, isn't that a bit like cheating...?" He asked.</p><p>Ruggie pouted at Jack's question. Ugh...him and his moral compass. He was mainly surprised a guy like him would even have one. His high esteem for integrity was something to behold. "Listen here, Jack-kun. It's good that you're honest and all, but the way things are, you don't even stand a chance against Azul above ground." He said, bluntly.</p><p>His words jabbed Jack in the chest as he tried, and failed, to defend himself. "That's..." He said, but his words fell flat.</p><p>"In the first place, knowing that those guys take advantage of clueless people means that they're evil in all sense of the word. There's no reason for you to hold back at all." Leona said as a familiar cocky smirk spread across his face. "It doesn't matter if it's cheating or if it's outside what you agreed on. It's your win as long as you nullify the contract."</p><p>"Whew~! That's our Leona-san~! You're bad to the bone!" Ruggie cheered with a wide grin.</p><p>"Th-that doesn't sound like a compliment though." Willow said.</p><p>"I told you, right? Use any means necessary." Leona said, still smirking.</p><p>"This guy's a bigger headache than Grim!!" Rosebell growls as she grits her teeth. Her blood boiling inside her. "He doesn't learn anything! Not a damn thing!!"</p><p>"Some habits die hard, I suppose." Zephyrine said with an awkward smile.</p><p>"Haha...remind you of someone we know?" Marina asked kindly as she smiles at her friends.</p><p>"... An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, huh..." Jack said to himself. He gave a nod, having some understanding of the old saying and it seemed to be fair enough. "Alright, let's observe Azul and look for a chance to nab that contract!"</p><p>"Ah, r-right. Let's do our best for everyone!" Willow said.</p><p>"Alright, you little fresh babies do your best." Leona said as he got up from his seat and ruffles Willow's hair and walked away.</p><p>"Eh?! You told us all that, but you're not gonna help us?!" Grim shouted at him.</p><p>"Why should I?" Leona questioned. Not bothering to turn around and speak to them directly. "I already gave you a big hint. Figure the rest out on your own. See ya."</p><p>"I'll be excusing myself now, too~. Good luck, you three~." Ruggie said. Tapping Willow's nose before following Leona.</p><p>"You traitors!!" Grim yelled after them, tearing up again.</p><p>Ruggie just laughed it off as he followed his Dorm Leader up the stairs, heading towards their respective bedrooms. The Hyena-eared young man turned his head back towards the direction of the lounge and then back to Leona. "It's rare for you to give them so much information, Leona-san." Ruggie said as they crossed the bridge to the other side of the walkway.</p><p>"Huh?" Leona asks. Stopping to glance back at his junior who was leaning against the ropes of the bridge with a sly smirk on his face. "I guess you do have a soft spot for honest-to-goodness underclassmen, huh~? Or at least...you have a soft spot for a certain white-haired mouse~? You have to admit, she's pretty cute~." He said.</p><p>Leona narrowed his eyes and turned away from him. Letting a scoff. "Tch. Idiot, as if. If I use those dumb 1st years to my advantage, I might figure out that octopus bastard's weakness, you know? Well, I'm not expecting much from them either way." He said, walking on ahead.</p><p>"I see~. As expected from you, Leona-san~." Ruggie says with a small shrug. Oh well, he was hoping he'd have that type of response. Ruggie smirks as he folded his arms behind his head, walking behind his senior. "But I'm glad I got that confirmation after the stunt you pulled. At least I knew I got a higher chance now." He said.</p><p>Leona quickly stops and turns to him. "What?" He asks as Ruggie kept walking.</p><p>"I'm just saying. Since you don't think she's cute or have a soft spot for her, that leaves less competition for me. I like her, I think she's cute. So thanks." Ruggie said, laughing his signature laugh as he heads to his room. Leaving Leona standing there stunned. Wh-what?! What the hell gives that big-eared, thieving rat the idea he has a chance with Willow?! A girl like that was way too good for him! Leona grit his teeth as he was about to confront Ruggie on that when he spotted glowing white hair outside. Leona hides behind the corner of the large window. It was Willow, and she was surrounded by three bright lights. Light pink, pale teal and light blue. Ah, right...the Fairies.</p><p>Leona watched the girl from the window as she talked with the Fairies. Smiling and giggling with them as she gently held their little hands. He had distanced himself, making sure he couldn't be seen with the moon's light shining down. He did not want her to notice him staring. As Willow spoke with the Fairies, Leona was fascinated by how well she was able to speak to them at all. All Fairies spoke like jiggling bells and there weren't ways to actually communicate with them except for one but it was really hard to come by.</p><p>Still, it amazed him how she can talk to them and get along with them so well. Most fairies weren't the nicest of creatures, yet she was able to tame three. How did she do it? How could she be so kind that even the mischievous of creatures were enchanted by her? And without a scent of magic. Ironically enough, that was exactly what he thought of her: enchanting. Enchanting, and so, so beautiful. Her hair, skin, even her eyes seemed to glow under the light sky. The moonlight capturing her graceful features perfectly.</p><p>
  <em>"I guess you do have a soft spot for honest-to-goodness underclassmen, huh~? Or at least...you have a soft spot for a certain white-haired mouse~? You have to admit, she's pretty cute~."</em>
</p><p>Leona would never admit it out loud, but Ruggie was right about one thing. He did have a soft spot for her. But only her. What he was wrong about though, was that she wasn't cute. Beautiful seemed to be a better description. After all, she had enchanted him too. "I'm here...if you ever do need my help. I won't let Azul take you." Leona said, whispering under his breath. He lingered by the window just a bit longer before he went back to his room.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments earlier, Willow stepped out of the Savanaclaw Dorm where she and the Fairies can have a brief time to themselves. The Fairies flew around for a minute before introducing her to their newest companion. Marina, the Fairy of Water. Like Rosebell and Zephyrine, Marina was very beautiful. She had fair skin, long mid-thigh length dark ocean blue hair that flows gracefully down her back like a waterfall. She wore a light blue dress that stops just above her knees and is adorned with magenta gemstones with golden bands around her mid-upper arms, the chest area of the dress and wrists with lavender silk attached. Her sleeves were cut short at her forearms and wears a beautiful headdress with the same gemstones and lavender feather-like silks. She also dons ocean blue strappy, barefoot sandals that were decorated with three hearts. Her wings were fluorescent green and cyan with a white glow and blue outlines. Though her eyes were closed, it did not take away her beauty.</p><p>"It is a pleasure to meet you, Willow. Rosebell and Zephyrine told me much about you." Marina said as she gave the girl a little curtsy. The white-haired girl giggled at her and did the same. "The pleasure's all mine, little one." She said. She reached out and carefully held the Fairy's hand between her thumb and index finger.</p><p>"Now I understand where you two had gone." Willow said as she smiled at the other Fairies.</p><p>"We are sorry we went away without your knowledge, Willow." Zephyrine told her.</p><p>"We just felt her magic and just had to find her." Rosebell said.</p><p>"No, no. You don't need to apologise. You had a good reason and I'm just happy you came back safe and sound. And I'm happy to welcome you as a member of the-." Willow began to say before her smile faded away. She was about to welcome her into the Ranshackle Dorm when she remembered the situation she's in.</p><p>"Willow?" Marina softly called out.</p><p>"I-... I'm sorry. This is a terrible first impression. I'm supposed to welcome you to the Ramshackle Dorm...but well...I can't do that at the moment." Willow said, giving her an apologetic look. The Fairies flew around her and they tried to lift her spirits.</p><p>"As big of a headache Leona gives, he was right about two things. You can't give up now and you're easily the smartest girl in your circle of friends." Rosebell says as she creates a pink lotus flower and tucked it into her hair.</p><p>"And you're quite the strategist. You commanded the fight against Riddle and Leona while in Overblot forms like a brave leader." Zephyrine said as she had the wind blow a gentle breeze across the land and bring ease to the girl.</p><p>"From the way I've seen it, you have so many wonderful friends who are ready to defend you at a moment's notice." Marina said as she flew up and brush a lock of hair out of her face. "They're worried because they care for you so much. Your promise is their promise and they'll do everything they can to protect you."</p><p>"I know they do, and I cherish them for the way they make me feel. I never felt so happy and at peace when I'm with them. They're the first group of friends I ever had. They're all very precious to me." Willow said. Then she became crestfallen. "I won't give up. I'm going to do my best for all of them, but...I was so cruel to them. I had offered myself up to take their place without even thinking about how they must feel."</p><p>"What?! You are the last person to ever be cruel to anyone. You weren't cruel, you were just thinking of a way to save your friends and the rest of the students. Even if they didn't deserve it." Rosebell said, muttering that last part.</p><p>"The point is, you were not cruel and were only thinking about them. No one can fault you for that. As well as that...<em> another thing</em> you did. It was completely understandable." Zephyrine said.</p><p>"Are you sure? I still feel a little guilty."</p><p>"But they did go behind your back to cheat. Trust us, they deserve this and they owe you big."</p><p>Willow took a deep breath and sighed. She nodded at the Fairies and smiled. Her confidence rising again. "You're all right. I have to be smart to win this. I will save my friends and my Dorm. We'll beat Azul in his own game, I'm sure of it." She says, bringing the Fairies into her hands. "That's the spirit!" Marina said, happily. The girls shared a laugh as they stood under the moonlight.  Willow looked up at the moon and let out a tired yawn.</p><p>"Okay, raindrop, let's get you to bed. It's been a long day." Marina said as she and the others guided her back inside and straight to bed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*Meanwhile in the Octavinelle Dorm. In the Lounge.*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What did you say? Willow-san and Leona-san?" Azul asked as he turned to face his two henchmen.</p><p>"Yes, it seems like our little client has ended up staying with Savanaclaw." Jade tell him.</p><p>"I see. That is... It is a bit outside of what I expected." Azul said. Going quiet. He didn't expect that girl to stay in Leona's territory. Shortly after they had left the Coral Sea, Jade and Floyd silently followed the group back to the school and witnessed the little shrimp entering Savanaclaw with Jack. Finding this to be an interesting piece of info they went back and reported it to Azul.</p><p>"What do we do~? Should I strangle them?" Floyd asked him. Hoping to wrap his arms around that cute little...hmm...for some reason 'shrimp' didn't sound right. She was so tiny but she didn't look like a shrimp. Eh, whatever, he wants to feel how soft she was again. Azul thought about it but shook his head, dismissing his offer.</p><p>"No... It would be alright to leave Leona-san to his own devices." Azul tells him.</p><p>"But would he not be a nuisance should the time come? Maybe dealing with him earlier will be better..." Jade suggested.</p><p>"He is normally a very lazy lion. It is not in his hobbies to drag himself into trouble. Of course, I agree that he will be a formidable foe, but... The same goes for him. I do not think that he will confront me anytime soon." Azul said.</p><p>"So, we shall leave him be to not bring unnecessary trouble to ourselves? Understood." Jade said as he bowed at the waist.</p><p>"Boo...~ It would've been fun to strangle him..." Floyd pouted.</p><p>"Please continue observing him, you two." Azul says as he leaves the lounge.</p><p>"Yes/~." The Leech brothers say as they bowed to him. They both spread a smirk. They heard various stories about that girl. How was able to tackle Riddle and Leona when they became Overblot and how she was able to save Diasomnia's Dorm Leader from getting trampled. She was a very interesting little guppy they've ever come across. Who knows what she'll do next. Hahaha... They couldn't wait to see her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. An Evil Consensus. Breaking Into The Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Two more days until the end of Azul's contract—</b>
</p><p>After a night of good sleep and waking up in Leona's arms again, Willow felt refresh and with a clearer mind. Thanks to the Lion-eared Prince's advice, Willow had some ideas on what to do next. She had two days left before Azul comes to collect and she knew she had to play it smart and safe. With her friends and her new Fairy friend, Marina, Willow held enough confidence to keep fighting. Once classes broke out for lunch, Willow, Grim, Ace and Deuce went to meet up with Jack and Rainier to discuss their next course of action. And when they did, Ace was all for it.</p><p>"Look for a way to break the invincible contract? I like that! Even though it's kinda devious." Ace said.</p><p>"That may prove more beneficial to us. Even though it's devious." Deuce said. He was a little uneasy about it, but he clearly showed his support for the plan.</p><p>"Shut up! We're not in any position to follow all the rules, yanno!" Grim shouted.</p><p>"Plus, they're also cheating, you know? He's the one who sent those two to get in our way of getting the picture." Jack tells them. "Leona-senpai might be devious himself, but he's a very sharp guy. I think there's merit in trying what he said."</p><p>"I feel like we've said the word <em>"devious" </em>one too many times, huh..." Deuce said.</p><p>"An eye of an eye method, eh? I think we're justified to be a little shrewd." Rainier said in agreement.</p><p>"Remembering those twins chasing us underwater still sends chills down my spine, yanno!" Grim said fearfully as he began to tear up from that haunting memory.</p><p>"A fight of speed, huh... If only I had a magical wheel underwater, we could've blasted through them easily!" Deuce said with a glare.</p><p>"Magical Wheel?" Willow asked. Wondering what that was.</p><p>"Okay, okay, enough of that. Still... Mermaids, huh. The Leech Brothers are eels, but does Azul have that kind of form underwater, too?" Ace asked.</p><p>"Oh, yeah... I've heard Leona-senpai call him an "octopus bastard" before..." Jack said.</p><p>"Octopus bastard sounds like a very specific insult. But that could only mean that..." Rainier mused.</p><p>"No way... His real form is an octopus mermaid?!" Deuce asked in shock.</p><p>"Wha–?! He'll be stronger than eels if he's got all those extra tentacles underwater, yanno!" Grim exclaimed.</p><p>"That's why I keep telling you we're gonna find a way to not fight them underwater." Jack shot back.</p><p>"Let's see...we know Azul has over 200 contracts made, but it seems highly unlikely that he would keep them on his person. So where exactly would he store them for safekeeping?" Willow wondered.</p><p>"I feel like the safe in the VIP Room's pretty suspicious..." Jack said.</p><p>"Oh, that's right. And it's large enough to hold something of great importance if he wants it close to him." Rainier said.</p><p>"Let's go infiltrate Octavinelle!" Grim said, pumping up a fist.</p><p>"I think that no one should be there during lunch. Let's go take a look." Deuce said. The group of 1st years gave a nod and quickly ran towards the Hall of Mirrors. With everyone around campus and at the cafeteria, they should have an open window of time to get into Azul's VIP Room, get the contracts and find a way to destroy them. When they arrived at the Mostro Lounge they were relieved that it was empty but they couldn't breathe easy just yet. They ran down the hall and arrived at the doors leading to the VIP Room.</p><p>Ace reached to open the doors and cursed under his breath when he found them to be locked. Ugh, of course, it would be locked. Rainier walked over and offered to try. Ace stepped to the side to give the long-haired teen more room. Rainier placed his hand flat against the door and closed his eyes. He whispered a small chant and then the group heard a soft 'click'. He opened his eyes and carefully turned the handle. The door opened like a charm. Grim and the Fairies poked their heads into the room and scoop the scene.</p><p>"Left clear." Grim said.</p><p>"Right clear." Rosebell said.</p><p>"And it doesn't look like they're any spying glasses either." Zephyrine noted.</p><p>"Guess that means we're safe for a while." Marina said with a small smile."Awesome. Follow me, men!" Grim says as he and the Fairies went inside. The 1st years looked behind them to make sure there was no one around watching them. Rainier ushered them inside, moving in one by one with him coming in the rear. He quietly closed the doors behind them before locking them up again. Leaving no trace that no one had broken in.</p><p>"It's true... Looks like no one's here yet." Jack said as he gazes around the room. Deuce noticed the vault right away and approached it. He noticed the tiny keyhole and padlock in the centre of it. It was pretty extreme but it helped prove that Azul had something very delicate inside that he wanted to make sure they were sealed for safety. "The safe has a safety lock and needs a key... This is gonna be a tough one." Deuce said as the others came over.</p><p>Zephyrine got an idea and flew to whisper in Willow's ear. She smiled and turned to pass it on to her friends when Jack's ears perked up and swiftly turned to the doors. "Someone's coming!" He suddenly says. Rainier's eyes widened and held Willow's hand. "He's right. I hear it too!" The others were taken aback by their urgency when they too heard it. The sound of footsteps from the hall. And it was getting closer. Oh no...someone was coming!! They needed to hide and fast.</p><p>"Oh, shit... Hide!" Ace whispered. The group practically scrambled around like crazy, headless chickens trying to find a decent place to hide. The Fairies had it easy. With their small size, they hide between the spaces of the books on the bookshelf. With no other option, eventually, the rest of the group all went under the desk. And it was not easy. With Jack especially, but with four people crammed into one little narrow box, it was a tight, uncomfortable fit. Willow held Grim in her arms as she was backed against Jack. The Wolf gave a mad blush when she was pressed so close to him. Her soothing scent tickled his nose. Ace and Deuce were squished in the sides and struggled to adjust. </p><p>"It's cramped... You're too big, Jack!" Ace whispered.</p><p>"What'd you say?" Jack questioned.</p><p>"Hey—Don't move, man...!" Ace seethed.</p><p>"Please, don't-.... Wait... W-where's Rainier?" Willow asked, now growing increasingly worried for their missing friend. The guys blinked and realised they didn't see Rainier when they ducked under the desk. Which means he was still out there!! Before any of them could peek out and find him, they heard the footsteps approaching closer and heard a key turning into the lock. With a soft click, the doors opened.</p><p>"Let me see..." Azul says to himself as he walks into the VIP Room. Willow and the boys held their breaths as they heard Azul's footsteps getting closer to their hiding spot. However, they watched him go around and went straight for the vault. He pressed a few of the buttons and he fished out a small ring of keys. Taking one and using it to unlock the vault. When he opened the vault, the group's eyes widened when they saw it was full of golden contracts. From where they were, they could see the names of all the students Azul had made deals with.</p><p>"That's... The contract that we signed...!" Deuce quietly whispered.</p><p>"So he really keeps it inside the safe..." Ace said in a hushed voice.</p><p>Azul's eyes scanned over each parchment. A wide grin spread on his face and began counting how many contracts- how many souls- he has sealed away in the vault. Then Willow spotted something. Something that almost made her heart stop. She saw transparent, black arms wrapped around Azul's shoulds. I-...it was that shadow again! The very same one that latched itself on to Riddle and Leona! Willow kept quiet though, as she knew that she was the only one who can see it. Still, it unnerved her to see that...whatever this thing was...was tormenting people again. The shadowy figure was smiling an inhuman smile as it whispered something to Azul's ear. His shoulders began to shake and he counted the contracts. "One, two, three... Fufufu..." He laughed.</p><p>"That guy's grinning ear to ear while counting the contracts, yanno?" Grim grumbled, trying to keep his temper in check. This time.</p><p>"What a tasteless hobby..." Jack muttered.</p><p>After checking through each contract, Azul shifted his eyes towards the shadow and smirked. He turned back to the contracts and nodded in satisfaction. "It's about time I headed back." Azul says to himself as he closed the vault, locking it tight. He then turned around and walked out of the group's view. His footsteps lead back to the entrance and when the doors closed with a 'click', his footsteps became more distant until they couldn't hear them anymore. Once they were sure that he was gone, the group had quickly tumbled out from their hiding spot and fell to the floor. All sighing in relief that they hadn't been caught. The Fairies peeked out and flew towards their friends. Helping Willow up to her feet.</p><p>"Is everyone alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think we're- AAUGH-!" Ace began to screamed when Rainier's hand quickly clamped down on his mouth. Silencing him before his yell rang out from the room. Rainier put a finger to his lips and urged him to keep quiet. "R-Rainier? How did-?! Why didn't-?" Deuce stumbled with his words.</p><p>"Just where were you hiding? How did Azul not find you right away?" Jack asked him.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't exactly fit with all of you in the desk and with Sir Ashengrotto coming, I panicked. So I used a spell to turn myself invisible." Rainier explained.</p><p>"You can do that?" Deuce asked.</p><p>"Oh my, that's quite good thinking." Willow says.</p><p>"I thought that we were gonna get discovered, yanno?" Grim sighed out, shaking as he flopped onto the white-haired girl's shoulder. Jack let out a breath when he looked over at the doors and blinked in surprise when he spotted something laying there out there in the open. "... Wait! There's a contract lying on the table." He said, pointing over at the table.</p><p>"For real?! Lucky~♪. Let's try and see if we can destroy it, hurry~." Ace said as he and others went over to the contract. Rainier was behind them before he stopped to think. Wait...he knew Azul was more cunning than that. With so many contracts he has in the vault, why would he be so careless as to leave one out in the open? Unless-. Rainier's eyes widened in realisation.</p><p>Willow reached out to touch the contract when the same thought ran through her. She grew worried and opened her mouth to say something when Grim jumped off her shoulder. "That Azul's pretty forgetful, huh~? Let's see here..." He said as they all reached for the contract.</p><p>"No, wait!" Rainier cried out as he tried to stop them but it was too late. As soon as their fingers grazed the parchment, streams of blue electricity shot out and electrocuted the group. They jolted in shock and shouted in hysteria and pain. "AABABABABABABABABA!!!!!!!!" Ace, Willow, Grim and Jack screamed.</p><p>"DABABABABA!!!!" Deuce shouted.</p><p>"My. entire. body. is. numb...!" Grim screamed as he collapsed onto the floor. The others following suit. "Miss Willow!" Rainier cried out as he rushed to Willow side, checking if she was alright. The Fairies went to the boys to do the same. It didn't look like they suffered any injuries, they were just in shock. Understandably. However...</p><p>Willow was deathly pale, twitching uncontrollably as she laid in Rainier's arms, gasping for air. Gripped at her chest, almost clawing into her clothes. Her heart was writhing in so much pain and it caused everything in her body to convulse. In all her years, Willow had never experienced this level of pain before. It was far, far worse than what her parents or bullies had ever brought down. It was so unbearable, she felt the pain spread throughout her entire body. As if trying to drive her insane. Rainier gained a look of fear as he placed a hand over clenched hands. Directly over her heart. One of the electrical shocks went straight for it! He didn't waste a second longer as he began to heal her. Damn it...DAMN IT!! He should've expected this!! How could he allow this to happen to her?! He should've stopped them sooner!</p><p>The other guys looked over and quickly shot up when they saw the condition Willow was in. Though they were still slightly shaking, it didn't matter compared to her. "Will?! Will, what's wrong?!" Ace asked as he went to her side. "Rainier, what's going on with her?!" Deuce questioned.</p><p>"What the hell happened?!" Jack demanded of him.</p><p>Rainier turned to them and tried to explain when a boisterous, fun-loving laugh echoed through the room. "Ahahahahahaha!!!" They all looked up and saw Azul, Jade and Floyd all standing by the door, staring down at them with smug, amused grins. Rainier gained a dark look in his eyes when he spotted that shadowy beast behind them. "Oh, my. You're shaking as if you got hit by lightning, boys. How unsightly, everyone." Azul said with a light chuckle.</p><p>"You bastards knew... that we were here...?" Jack growled as he got up to his feet and stood protectively in front of Willow.</p><p>"Of course. That fluffy tail of yours was so visible from under the table. It looks like you were trying to steal the contracts... To be completely honest, the contract sends out electric shocks if someone other than me touches it. How unfortunate, isn't it?" Azul said.</p><p>"Y-you can do that, too?!" Ace shouted as he stared at the undersea senior like he had gone insane.</p><p>"I told you, did I not? The contract can never be broken." Azul stated.</p><p>"Ahahaha~! These guys are so dumb!! Why did you come here when you know how it'd turn out?" Floyd laughed aloud.</p><p>"Fufu. Floyd, please don't laugh at them too much. They look so pitiable. They're doing their best despite being brainless, after all." Jade said. Though he <em>sounded</em> polite, it was blatantly obvious that he was making fun of them too.</p><p>"Bad boys who steal things that do not belong to them deserve to be punished." Azul said. His eyes shifted towards the young girl in Rainier's arms. She let out a gasp and began letting a sickly cough. Rainier held her close as he helped her up to her feet. Azul's smirk widened as he took a step closer. The boys quickly shield Willow. The Fairies flew up and prepared to throttle the guy if he tries anything on their beloved-.</p><p>"So sorry, I hadn't expected it to cause that much pain, but it was effective all the same." Azul said.</p><p>"You-?! You did this to her?!" Deuce shouted as he was slowly shifting to his delinquent mode.</p><p>"Fufufu...I thought you were smarter than this, but since I'm a charitable man, I will give you a chance to make things easier. Express your failure in getting the photo, and give yourself up to me. Do that, and your friends and everyone will be free. Isn't that what you wanted?" Azul asked with a cruel smile. Through the tears that trickled from her eyes, Willow lifted her head just enough to meet his malicious gaze. "Be mine, and they'll be free."</p><p>"I... I..."</p><p>"Don't listen to him, Will! He's nothing but a cheating creep!" Ace said.</p><p>"If you want her, then you're going have to go through us." Rainier strongly stated as he pushed Willow behind him. Glaring daggers at the three. Azul narrowed his eyes and sighed. Why is it that everyone wants to do it the hard way? Fine, it matters not. They'll still be punished and that girl will be his.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Now go and make that girl suffer...hahahaha... Don't let her go when she's already dripping with fear. When you punish her, make it hurt."</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Azul snapped his fingers and the Leech brothers stepped forth. "We have to teach them thoroughly so they do not think of attempting such things again." Jade said with a wide smile.</p><p>"I'll squeeze your necks one at a time, okay~?" Floyd says.</p><p>"You guys, get ready!" Jack said as they got positioned to fight. While Fairies stayed behind to by Willow, the guys charged at the three. The girl fell back towards the desk, watching helplessly as they battled against Azul and the Leech brothers. Why...why was she so weak?! How could she be so stupid to think this plan would work?! How impossibly stupid was she?! Her friends were going through so much trouble enough already without her dragging them down.</p><p>
  <em>"Give yourself up to me. Do that, and your friends and everyone will be free. Isn't that what you wanted?"</em>
</p><p>Azul may be terrifying, but he was still a man of his word. So what he says is just. If she were to give herself up, then all of this would stop, right? Sure, she may lose her freedom and her Dorm, but at the very least, the people she cherished so much will be safe, right? Why does she even matter? She's not important. Her friends are. They mean more to her than anything else in the world. She's nothing. She'll be just fine working under Azul. She can take it.</p><p><em><b>"You don't matter... You're nothing... Your existence means nothing. Not in this world or the one you called home. So do us all a favour and just give up." </b></em>The voice told her with a malice-filled glee.</p><p>Tears swelled in her eyes. Willow tried to speak but her voice was caught in her throat. What should she do? She promised that she would save them. She promised she wouldn't give up. She would be smart about this. But...now... what other ideas does she have? Jade and Floyd would always be ready to stop her from going into the museum. They can't break the contract. Azul's the master of this game, controlling every action possible and there wasn't anything she could do about it.</p><p>Willow felt herself begin to enter a blacked world. One that was cold, and dark, and all around her, she was all alone.<em><b> She doesn't matter. She's nothing. She should just give up. She's not wanted or needed.</b></em> The shadowy figure was now standing behind her with a ruthless smile, revealing sharp teeth that spread to its ears. It raised its hands and was inching close to her neck. It laughed as its claw-like nails touched her throat. However, just as it was about to snuff out her light, the sounds of her friends being knocked back had snapped her out of it. She swiftly turned around and was frightened when she saw them get slammed into the wall.</p><p>"Damn it... Dorm Leaders are this strong...?!" Jack panted as he wiped away the sweat from his jaw.</p><p>"Jack? Oh my goodness, are you all okay?" Willow asked as she went to them. Hoping they weren't seriously injured.</p><p>"If you can't do this much, stealing the contract is out of the question." Azul said.</p><p>"Maybe it'd be better if you just hurried and went to the Atlantica Memorial Museum~?" Floyd asked with a mocking smile.</p><p>"The time limit is only until the sun sets tomorrow. You do not have much time left." Jade tells him, matching his brother's grin.</p><p>"Well, if you got beaten up and stayed to rest in the infirmary, your time will run out faster~." Floyd said.</p><p>"Get ready!" Deuce said as he and others rose and stood in front of Willow to protect her. No way...No way were they ever going to let Azul have her. Not when they have anything to say about it. "Please...Please, stop..." Willow says in a soft voice.</p><p>"Damn it... I'm not good with summoning magic, but... Come forth, cauldron!" Ace commanded as a large cauldron manifested from thin air.</p><p>"Wha—Don't copy me!" Deuce shouted at his rival as the dark orange-haired teen launched the pot towards Floyd. The younger Leech brother grin and he held up his pen. "I told you already, that won't work! Bind the Heart!" With his Unique Magic, the cauldron swerved around and headed straight for the group. Rainier shouted for all of them to get down quick. He pulled Willow into an embrace and they ducked down to avoid getting hit. So instead, the cauldron had slammed itself into the vault. Seeing this, Azul's eyes went wide as he shouted, "Floyd! Watch where you're aiming your magic! Remember not to hit the safe, will you?!"</p><p>"Oopsie~. Sorry~." Floyd says, carefree as always. Azul turned back to the vault and almost had a heart attack when he saw a large scratch on the vault door. "Ah, the door is scratched...!! I hope that the dials are not jammed..." Azul ran towards the vault, ignoring the 1st years entirely and checked out the keypad. He looked it over and let out a huge sigh of relief. Oh, thank goodness. He then turned around and harshly scolded Floyd for his reckless antics. "I keep telling you not to mindlessly use your unique magic! How many times must I keep repeating myself?!"</p><p>"I said sorry already! You don't have to be so mad over a little scratch!" Floyd retorted.</p><p>"It will be too late if it's broken!!" Azul shouted.</p><p>"Calm down, both of you. If you don't... Those boys and the small lady will escape." Jade said, calmly.</p><p>Azul and Floyd froze in place. "Eh?"</p><p>"Now's our chance! Good riddance!!" Grim boasted as he made a mocking face at the three and the group zoomed away and escaped.</p><p>"Stop right there! Jade, Floyd, after them!" Azul ordered the Leech Brothers, but the two didn't move from their spot. Jade just stood there with a serene expression while Floyd stood with a moody pout and crossed his arms. The fun was gone now. "I'm not in the mood now since you got mad at me..." He said.</p><p>"Now's not the time to be saying that! Why are you so moody?" Azul shouted.</p><p>"And why are you so irritated, huh, Azul? It's fine even if the safe is broken, you know? The contract is invincible, right?" Floyd questioned him.</p><p>"Are you implying that I should carry the contracts around wherever I go?!" Azul yelled at Floyd. Ugh, sometimes, he wants to be the one to strangle this psychotic lunatic and get his head fixed. His hands were balled up into fists as his blood boiled within him. He held his tongue and slowly collected himself. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Ah... This will not do. I almost got caught up with Floyd's moods again. Good grief... Jade, please continue observing them... Oh, and remember to keep babysitting Floyd, too."</p><p>"Understood." Jade said as he bowed at the waist. Floyd barely listened to a word he said and stuck out his tongue at him. He folded his arms behind his head and began to walk away. "Ah, so boring~. I'll skip class this afternoon and sleep somewhere." He said.</p><p>"Goodness..." Jade sighed out as he followed him out.</p><p>The group hightailed it out of the dorm and near sprinted towards the Mirror portal. They jumped through it and made it back to the safety of the school in the Hall of Mirrors. They stood in the middle as they took the time to catch their breath. It didn't look like they were going to follow them, so they were safe. For now.</p><p>"Will, are you okay?" Ace asked her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"You were in a lot of pain back there. How do you feel now?" Deuce asked, putting a hand to her back. Willow placed a hand to her heart and felt it was beating normally as usual. She also didn't feel any negative side effects from the electrocution...so...</p><p>"I feel a bit better than how I was before, my heart's beating normal enough." She told him.</p><p>"It seems that one of the electric currents somehow went straight towards it. I was just lucky I was able to heal it in time." Rainier said, looking very guilty.</p><p>"Thanks, Rainier. I'm just happy Will's okay." Ace said, patting the girl on the head. He then looked up at Jack and gave the wolf the stink eye. "All this happened 'cause Jack's too big."</p><p>"Wha... It's all because you were too assuming! Plus, wolves have always been big, you know?" Jack said, trying to defend himself. Willow turned to Ace and held his hand. "Please don't blame Jack. This isn't anyone's fault." She told him. Ace opened his mouth to argue but decided to drop it. Only because she said so.</p><p>"We can't even touch that contract so breaking it is kinda impossible..." Deuce said, dishearted.</p><p>"So this is all we can do for today, huh..." Jack said, glumly.</p><p>"We wasted one whole day, yanno." Grim said.</p><p>"Is there really a way to break the contract?" Ace asked. But no one had an answer. They wasted an entire day and they were running out of time. They had only one more day before the sun sets, and they have no options left. They can't get into the museum, the contracts are indescribable...what else can they do? Willow became crestfallen as she struggles to think. What should she do?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>*Drip, drip, drip.*</b>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em> "You let her get away..."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Azul looked up at the shadowy figure. He wanted to get some work done but this creature had to come in and give him this disapproving look. Azul narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "It wasn't my fault. If Floyd hadn't launched that cauldron into the vault, I would've given them the punishment they-." Azul was caught off when the creature suddenly lost all control and slapped him hard across the face. Its claws slashed his cheek as he was slammed into the bookshelf in a loud thud. He let out a cry of pain as several books fell on him.</p><p><b><em>"THAT'S NO EXCUSE, YOU REVOLTING GREEDY PIG!!! YOU STILL LET HER GET AWAY!!!"</em></b> The creature roared as it stomped over and grabbed a fistful of Azul's hair, lifting his head and forced him to look at it. <em><b>"I ASKED YOU TO DO ONE THING, AND YOU CAN'T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!!"</b></em> From its back, a pitch-black arm sprouted and went straight for Azul. It grabbed hold of his throat in a vice-like grip, cutting off nearly all of his precious oxygen. Azul choked and gasp as he tried desperately to release its grip. But it wouldn't budge. The creature was not a forgiving being and it was infuriated at Azul's failure to secure that girl's suffering. <em><b>"You are a worthless, cowardly, whiny brat. You think that just because you possess great magic and intellect, you're suddenly special? Well, here's what I think of that."</b></em> The creature says as, with a wave of its hand, it dropped Azul to the ground.</p><p>However, before the silver-blue haired Dorm Leader could take the time to breathe again, the creature snapped its fingers and all at once, Azul's body was wracked with severe pain. His arms and legs began to twist around, dislocating from their sockets. He didn't expect this and he let out a scream as the torture continued. As his limbs twist around, he felt his torso getting crushed. The creature smiled cruelly as it watched him wriggled like a worm on a hook. Seeing the tears leaking from his eyes and he screamed in agony filled it with delight. Azul felt his ribs being crushed and shatter from the invisible binds around his torso. As fun as it was to watch to see him suffer under its control, the creature knew it still needed him. It couldn't kill him yet, not when he still had a job to do. The creature took a step and gave a solid kick to Azul's ribs, breaking them completely.</p><p>Azul coughed up blood and was so close to being consumed by the pain when suddenly...it all stopped. The pain his body was inflicted had all stopped. His limbs were back to normal and his ribs were restored to their usual structure. Still, he breathed heavily as he tried to get his senses back.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"You're lucky I've decided to be nice and let you off with a warning. But don't anger me again, is that understood? Prevent that bitch from getting that stupid photo and enslave her to your command. If you don't...then I'll be expecting you to satisfy my stomach."</b>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. A Gap Between Expectations and Reality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heavyweight was still hanging over Willow's shoulders, even when the day had come to an end. Seeing as there wasn't anything left they could do, the group decided to just call it a day and head back to their respective dorms. However, as the night came, it was a slow passing. So many thoughts ran through her mind, so much so that she became restless. She had fulfilled the cleaning duties that were asked of her to relax and get her mind off things and start anew. But no matter what she did, she couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow.</p><p>Tomorrow's sunset was the last day she has to get the picture. And it was weighing heavily on her. When nothing she did worked, Willow turned and went towards the main entrance of the dorm. The Fairies had taken notice of the girl's crestfallen expression the entire time and quickly flew after her to help keep company. As she left, Willow didn't notice pairs of eyes watching over her. Leona, Ruggie and Jack all stood by as they watched her leave.</p><p>Willow walked out of the dorm and headed for the portal. Whenever she gets like this back home, she would always go out to her grandmother or aunt's garden and sing out into the night or play the piano. Her family didn't mind this at all and welcomed the calming music. However, she didn't want to disturb the Savanaclaw with such nonsense, so she decided to just walk around the school for a bit until she got tired. That's what she thought at least when she entered the Hall of Mirrors. Rosebell, Zephyrine and Marina sat on her shoulder as she walked throughout the school. In the hallways. Through the courtyard, stopping by at the well. Down Main Street. Past the Library. Willow honestly wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and followed where her feet took her.</p><p>It wasn't until much later when a cold breeze blew past her. Willow stopped in her tracks and her body shook from the cold. She shivered and began to warm her arms when she looked up. Her heart broke a little when she realised that she was standing outside by the gates of the Ramshackle Dorm. "My goodness...I must've come back to the dorm out of habit." Willow says, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Hey, don't make that face. It's only natural for it to become a habit." Rosebell says softly, trying to comfort the girl. Willow gave a soft smile as she looked up at the dorm. ...Her home. She noticed that the lights were on. With the building's structure and the lights being on, the dorm gave off a warm, homely glow. Her...<strong>home</strong>...</p><p>"Home..." Willow then said, just above a whisper.</p><p>"Willow? What's the matter, dear?" Zephyrine asked as she and others looked up at her. But the girl didn't respond. She just kept staring at the building with saddened eyes. The word 'home' echoed in her head.</p><p>
  <em>Twelve-year-old Willow had just survived another day of bullying at school and was making her way back home. Just a little farther. Just a little farther and you'll be home. Stay strong. You need to be okay. For them. Willow walked up to the door and stopped at the steps. She slowly looked up at the door. She stood there, staring at the door for... for... uh, h-how many minutes? She knew her mother was inside. Her father's car wasn't in the driveway so he must still be at work. But...was...mother...was she in a good mood today? Or...or was she in a bad one again? What will happen if she is?</em>
</p><p>The Fairies were trying to get the girl's attention as tears ran uncontrollably down her face. They didn't know what happened. She just started crying all of a sudden, but they had to help her. Willow choked back a sob as she covered her face and fell to her knees. There was only one day left... one day before she gives up the Ramshackle Dorm...and becomes Azul's servant. Two days ago she would've been fine with it, but now she knows of the pain she'll cause them if that were to happen. Not to mention how much of a burden she would be if she kept staying with Leona at his dorm.</p><p><em>'What should I do...? What can I do?' </em>Willow thought to herself. She took off her glasses as she softly cried into the night. All alone with no one to hear except for the three Fairies who wanted to dry her tears and offer comfort, but the girl was too wrapped up in her thoughts to let them. Still, they kept on trying. They softly hushed her cries and told her everything would be okay. They will win. Willow wiped away her tears and took in several deep breaths. Slowly calming down. <em>'Be strong. Stay strong. You have to be okay. You need to be okay.'</em> Willow thought to herself. She took out a white handkerchief and started to clean her glasses. Then suddenly, green fireflies appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Elegantly dancing around the sad girl.</p><p>The Fairies were initially confused when they saw them as they knew fireflies only live and glow around the more secluded area. However, as they looked at the fireflies, the three Fairies quickly figured out exactly where they came from. One firefly flew in close to the white-haired girl. Landing right on her nose. Willow blinked in surprise when the light came to her and looked up to see the many glowing fireflies around her. Where... where did they come from? Willow put back on her glasses and stood up. Watching them dance around the area. "These lights... they're so beautiful." Willow says as she lifted her hand to allow one firefly to land safely in her palm.</p><p>"Hm? You are..." She heard a voice said from behind. The Fairies let out a yell and they quickly dove into her blazer's pockets. Scaring off the firefly. Willow turned around and smiled when she saw a friendly face standing before her. "Tsunotaro, it's you." Willow said with a bright smile.</p><p>The enchanting man, newly named Tsunotaro, was caught off guard by that title and stared at the girl in shock. "Tsunotarou? Could you be... referring to me?" He asked her. Willow paused for a moment before turning red. She hadn't fully registered what she had just called him until now. She took a step back and turned away. "I-I-I'm so sorry. I-it's just you told me to call you however I wanted. I can change it if you don't-." Willow was cut off by a very amused laugh. She looked up and saw Tsunotaro...laughing. But it wasn't to make fun of her...he looked very happy. As he did, Willow couldn't help but stare. He looked...so much beautiful when he smiled.</p><p>"Fufu... Hahaha! To think that you would call me such a name! You do not know of fear, do you?" He asked her, still laughing. Willow tilted her head in confusion. Not know fear? What did he mean by that? He didn't seem so scary to her. "Very well, I was the one who permitted you either way. And I shall allow only you to call me by such a strange name." He said, smirking at her. "By the way... I feel as if this dorm has been quite noisy lately. Do you have new dorm-mates now?"</p><p>"N...not exactly. My dorm was taken as collateral by Azul." Willow says sadly. This made Tsunotaro stare at her in mild confusion. "What? Did you make a deal with Ashengrotto? I see... That's what it is..."</p><p>"Azul has my friends under his control due to them not meeting up with their agreements. I wanted to save them, so...I struck up a deal with him and he took my dorm as collateral. He told me that if I can get a certain picture in the museum of his homeland in three days before sunset then he'll set them free...if not...then...tomorrow..." She said, explaining her and her friends' situation before trailing off.</p><p>But Tsunotaro had pieced things together when he looked up at the dorm. Staring at it longingly. "By tomorrow, this place shall be his, and the noisy students will surely flock here." He says. Willow nodded sadly and hung her head in shame. Tsunotaro took note of the gloomy expression on her face. "...You seem as if you're dissatisfied by that notion. You do not like hearing of situations where you've lost?"</p><p>The silver-eyed girl lifted her head to look up at the very tall man. "Eh? No, it's not like that...I just... I... I don't know what else I should do. I can't think. I don't know how to beat him. I don't want to lose my dorm...it's a little old and it still needs fixing...but it's still home to me. I'm scared...I'm scared and I don't know..." Willow said, slowly trailing off as tears swelled in her eyes.</p><p>When Tsunotaro stared at her face, he felt his heart wrench. This saddened, hopeless face. The tears falling down her cheeks. No, this face did not suit her. It didn't suit her at all. The smile she had shown him was far more appealing. "..........." Tsunotaro reached forward and cupped her cheek. Using his thumb to wipe away her tears. "By the way, there is a beautiful gargoyle sculpture by the walls of this dorm." He suddenly says.</p><p>Willow sniffled a little before looking up at him. "H-huh? By gargoyle, you mean, the stone statues?" She asked.</p><p>Tsunotaro nodded. "A gargoyle looks as if it's a monstrous being made of stone at first glance, however... It is a rain gutter made to protect the buildings from torrential rain. It is scary at first glance, but they are very important beings that help the house stay standing. Or so I think." He tells her.</p><p>Willow wiped the tears from her face, taking in his words. "There's a gap between its usefulness and appearance, isn't there?" She asks herself as she goes into deep thought. A gap between what is seen and what is real... Nothing is all that it appears to be.</p><p>"There are times when what we see is the opposite of what they are." Tsunotaro says as he reaches over to lift Willow's head, having her soft silver eyes meet his glowing green eyes. "... I would like it if this place did not turn into such a fun-house, too. Show me that you will put your utmost effort into protecting this dorm." He then gives her a gentle smile, showing that he has faith in her. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. As soon as his lips touched her skin, a flash of white engulfed them. Willow had shut her eyes to protect them from the sudden brightness, when she opened her eyes, she found Tsunotaro had vanished like before. The fireflies danced around her for a moment before disappearing into the night. Leaving her with his wise words.</p><p>"Completely different from what we see...?" Willow says to herself. The way he says this reminds her of an old saying. 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. One shouldn't make a judgement about someone or something—be it a book or otherwise—based solely on their or its outward appearance. How Tsunotaro describes the gargoyles with fascination also reminded her a lot much how she feels towards her love for dragons. The gap between expectations and reality... Willow kept repeating that over and over until she realised that she's been gone from Savanaclaw for too long. Oh no, her friends must be worried about her. Willow rushes back to the dorm before anyone comes looking for her.</p><p>"Take his words to heart, Willow. They will be your guide as you continue your journey in this world, as will I. Have faith, trust and a brave heart." Rainier says softly, stepping out from the tree that mere meters away from where Willow and Tsunotaro stood. He let the cold wind carry his words. Praying that they would reach her. It broke his heart to see her cry and he wished he could've stepped in to comfort her, but... He sighed and gave a sad smile. He was just happy that he was there to do it for him. Rainier watched her go until he couldn't see her. When she faded from view, Rainier took a step back and faded away in an instant.</p><p>Willow ran back to the Savanaclaw Dorm and took a sigh of relief that no one seemed to notice she was gone yet. Once she caught her breath, Willow walked through the lounge as she thought more about what Tsunotaro told her. While it was fascinating to learn about gargoyles, she knew there was a deeper meaning in his words. But what? As she walked, she was too engrossed in her thoughts she didn't see a hand reaching towards her and lightly flicking her forehead. It snapped her out of her thoughts. Willow took a step back as she held her head and was slightly surprised to see Ruggie grinning at her. Telling her that he's got a job for her. Of course, Willow nodded in agreement and followed him back to Leona's bedroom.</p><p>"I'll have you help me with cleaning Leona-san's room today." Ruggie said as they entered the Dorm Leader's room. The man himself was laying on his bed, barely paying any attention to them. Willow took a moment to look at his bedroom, now it was her second day here, she hadn't realised before how messy it was. Not that she was judging him, people can have their room however they want, of course, she was only making an observation. His clothes were strewn about, things were disorganised here and there, his desk was cluttered with his belongings. Also, she couldn't help but noticed the scent of cologne mixed with the natural scent of the earth. It wasn't the worst smell in the world, so she couldn't complain. N-not that she wanted to.</p><p>"You better work to pay your rent, you herbivores." Leona reminds her with a smirk.</p><p>Willow gave a small nod and smiled at them. "Okay, I'll get started right away." She says as she takes off her blazer and folds it neatly on her futon. Afterwards, she rolls up her sleeves and gets to work. The Fairies flew around to help her. Albeit the Garden Fairy was a little annoyed. "I know it was part of the agreement to help do chores, why doesn't Leona just get up from his butt and clean his room by himself? Willow is not his maid!" She said as she picks up a few shirts.</p><p>"It's not ideal, but Willow likes cleaning. Not to mention, Ruggie is helping out too." Zephyrine tells her. Using her wind magic to air out the room and bring it the fresh scent of plants from outside.</p><p>"I'm being used by Azul there, and then by Leona here... I'm already dead-tired, yanno!" Grim whimpered.</p><p>"Perhaps you could see this as punishment for cheating, Grim. And learn to be a more proper student." Marina says as she waters the plant by Leona's bedside. Her words stabbed Grim in the head and he just muttered something under his breath as he begrudgingly does the cleaning.</p><p>Willow was picking the clothes that were strewn about and sat on her knees as she begins to fold them accordingly. She notices the laundry basket nearby and figured she needed to organise that too before bringing them down to the wash. In the middle of her folding, Ruggie stepped up and instructed them on their tasks. "We start with putting the dirty laundry in this basket, and then after that's the desk." He says as he points to Leona's cluttered desk. "Accessories go in this drawer, books go on that shelf. After you're done with that, start dusting with the dust cloth."</p><p>"Okay." Willow said.</p><p>"We're not kids, so we know how to clean, yanno?" Grim whispered under his breath as he looks incredibly annoyed that they even have to do this for some pompous rich guy. "Huh? Did you say something?" Leona asked, suddenly standing behind the blue-eyed cat and glaring down daggers at him. Almost daring him to repeat himself. Seeing him, Grim immediately recoiled back and hid behind Willow, remembering that he was terrified of the green-eyed Lion. "Eek! Nothing, sir..." Grim yelped. The Fairies shared a laugh at the scene before them as they carried on with the cleaning.</p><p>Rosebell helped Willow with the clothes and the laundry basket. Zephyrine took care of the dusting and Marina pulled Grim along to help her clean up Leona's desk. The Water Fairy flew on top of the desk and proceeded to get a head start while Grim followed behind. "Alright, I'll start with this table—Oh!" Grim suddenly yelled out as his eyes went wide, gazing at the many gold coins, precious jewels and exotic (and expensive) accessories that practically littered the entire desk. "He leaves expensive accessories just lying around. His wallet's even here!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Indeed. Now then, let's put these away." Marina says, dismissively. Not going to enable Grim's greedy nature and moved the riches to their respective places to get her point across. But once Grim sets his eyes on something, he won't rest until he gets it. A cat-like grin spread across his face as he stares at his reflection amongst the riches. "He wouldn't know if I nabbed a little bit of money, right? It's your fault for being too careless. Ehehe..." Grim snickered as he ever so carefully reaches towards one very shiny aqua blue jewel but then his paw was slapped away by a very observant Hyena.</p><p>"Hey, stop that. I was aiming for th—No, he'll notice right away if it’s gone." Ruggie chided him as he picks up the cat by his bow. "Even though I keep telling Leona-san to stop displaying all those expensive stuff... It'll be too late if it got stolen, y'know!" He yells at his Lion-eared Dorm Leader.</p><p>"Shut it. Are you my mom or something?" Leona muttered. "It's not that important so I don't care if it's stolen. If they've got the guts to steal from me, I'd like to see them try."</p><p>"I'm warning you because it is a big deal! Guess people who treat 1 Madol as nothing won't cry when they lose it, huh." Ruggie said, letting out a sigh. Ugh! Sometimes he hates rich people. "Geez... This is exactly why rich kids are so..."</p><p>While everyone was talking and doing their own thing, Willow was in deep thought when she heard what Leona said. She then thought back to Tsunotaro's words minutes earlier. How it drifted off to the gargoyles. Before she knew it, her head began to swirl in a twisted spiral. Though the gargoyles look monstrous, they are very important beings that help the house stay standing... The gap of expectations and reality... Not that important if it gets stolen... Warning because it is a big deal... The contracts in the vault... His distress...</p><p>Her eyes went wide. "THAT'S IT!!!" She suddenly yelled without thinking. Making everyone in the room nearly jump from out of the skins and look at her with strange looks. Willow realised her very abrupt yell and quickly covered her mouth. Her face glowing crimson red. "Willow?! What happened?!" Grim shrieked.</p><p>"Don't just start shouting, you." Leona scolded as he went over and pinched at her cheek.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry. B-but I finally understand now! Azul... He puts them in the safe because his contracts are not invincible at all!" Willow said, now with a true smile. Unbelievable! How could she have overlooked such an obvious detail?!</p><p>"Huh?" Ruggie hummed with a grin. Leona gave her cheek a gentle tug before letting go. He stared at her silently for a moment just a wide smile spread across his face. His shoulders shook and he let out a laugh. "Ha! Hahaha! I see now! You say some pretty interesting stuff, huh." He said as he ruffled her hair. Feeling...proud that she was able to figure out the truth.</p><p>"Eh? What part of that is interesting?" Grim said, clueless on what Willow was talking about.</p><p>"In other words..." Leona began as he and Willow both explain to the others more about the details of the discovery she had made. After a minute, Grim began to understand. "I see now!!" He happily exclaimed. "Now that we've figured out their weakness, let's hurry and infiltrate Octavinelle–." Before he could finish, Ruggie cut him off.</p><p>"You have another problem." He said.</p><p>"Wha–?"</p><p>"If what Will said is the case, then the Leech Brothers will be ready to counter-attack. To be honest, I think they're more difficult than a safe." Ruggie said.</p><p>"Damn it~~. We were so close, too...!" Grim said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"In other words, we have to do something about the brothers..." Willow says to herself. Okay...now that she knows about Azul's weakness, she needed a plan to get around the Leech Brothers just long enough to get that picture. However, they also needed to get the contracts as well...but how is she... Her eyes lit up. Wait...yes, that's it!</p><p>"Hey, I can pretty much imagine what you're thinking right now, but... I'm not helping you out, got that?" Leona questioned as he tugged at her cheek again. "I don't want to be involved in something so troublesome. More so if it's against that octopus bastard."</p><p>"Eh? B-but-."</p><p>"Impossible. All you can do is give up." Ruggie said with a shrug.</p><p>"Hmph, you're pretty cold, yanno?" Grim spatted out.</p><p>Leona let go of her and was about to head to bed when Willow suddenly grabbed his hand. Making him stop and look at her in confusion. He could feel her hands shaking and tightening her grip. Oh no... he knows that face. "...I promise...t-to do my very best when morning comes. B-but I do want your help...and if you...refuse...th-then you leave me no choice...b-but to..." She stuttered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>